Amores De Secundaria
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: En la secundaria Konoha-Destino de fuego, muchas cosas suceden, amores, amistad, drama y mucho más se esconde detras de estas paredes. Cuando Hinata llegó a la escuela,jamás se imaginó que conocería al amor de su vida, y menos que tendría tantos problemas
1. el primer día de clases

Hola, este es mi primer fic en esta página, espero que les guste a todos

Las parejas mejor no se las digo, para que se den cuenta ustedes mismos, aunque la pareja principal si se las digo y es Naruhina

**Nota: Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no son míos, así que abstente de demandarme.**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 1: primer día de clases**

Era una mañana muy transitada por la calle principal de konoha, y un chico rubio corría por aquella calle, delante de el un balón de fútbol, de un color naranja muy particular. El chico siguió su camino y pasó con su balón frente a un automóvil.

-¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Qué no ve que lo pude haber matado? Es un idiota –dijo un chico que conducía dicho automóvil, con el cabello Cataño y los ojos claros y aperlados.

-Tranquilízate primo Neji, el chico se veía muy contento, además no creo que pasara nada –habló una ojiblanca muy parecida a el, pero su cabello era azulado y largo, y además ambos llevaban el uniforme de lo que parecía ser una escuela, de color negro con gris en algunas partes, el de el era un pantalón y una chaqueta y el de ella una blusa blanca con una chaqueta negra y una falda cuadros negra muy corta.

-No me digas eso Hinata, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo atropello? –cuestiono Neji a su prima.

-Pero no sucedió ¿No? –la chica mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, será mejor apurarnos porque se nos hace tarde a nuestro primer día de clases –dijo Neji.

-¡Cierto! Neji-onisan date prisa –exclamó la ojiblanca.

-Oye, se olvidan de mí –habló una pequeña ojiblanca sentada al lado de Hinata en la parte de atrás del auto con el mismo uniforme de los otros dos.

-Lo siento Hanabi-chan –se disculpó avergonzada Hinata.

-Ya vámonos – dijo Neji arrancando el automóvil.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La prestigiosa secundaria Konoha- Destino de fuego, esta era sin duda la más grande de las escuelas del estado, y su directora la mujer más temida, ruin y déspota sobre la tierra, la gran Tsunade, líder en los centros de apuestas, ahora directora de una secundaria donde sometía a sus alumnos a sus caprichos.

Una pelirrosa caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela, llevaba el uniforme de la misma, y además un bolso color rosa que colgaba de su lado derecho, sus ojos eran color jade muy hermosos, al parecer iba muy contenta.

-¡Cuidado! –se oyó una voz conocida.

-¿Eh? –exclamó la chica, se volteó y en un segundo vio como un balón de fútbol se dirigía hacia ella y le golpeaba la cabeza, dejándola en el suelo.

La pelirrosa se despertó pasados unos minutos, y frente a ella estaban los ojos azules más bellos sobre la tierra, pero eran unos ojos que ella conocía muy bien, y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

-¡Naruto! –Exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso jamás sueltas ese balón? Y encima me das con el en la cabeza –decía muy molesta y con una vena marcada.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, fue sin querer ¡de veras! Es que venía muy divertido con el balón –respondió el rubio apenado.

-No importa, ya me calme, entremos a clases –dijo Sakura con una voz malhumorada.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, tu siempre eres tan buena conmigo, por eso eres mi mejor amiga –dijo sonriendo de una forma muy tierna.

-Si Naruto, lo que digas, entremos –decía sonrojándose un poco, pero Naruto no pudo notarlo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya en el salón…

Un chico de aspecto despreocupado, con una coleta tomando su desordenado cabello, un arete en su oreja izquierda y una cadena saliendo de su bolsillo derecho, fumaba tranquilamente sobre el escritorio del profesor que aun no llegaba al salón. En eso entraron Naruto y Sakura.

-¡Que tal Shikamaru! –exclamó el rubio al chico que fumaba.

-Hola Naruto, hola Sakura –dijo en forma perezosa.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Problemáticas ¿y las suyas? –pregunto a los dos chicos.

-Bien, aprendí un nuevo truco con el balón –respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Deberías verlo, cada día es mejor jugando –comento la pelirrosa a Shikamaru.

-No me adules tanto Sakura-chan –decía un tanto sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura le sonrió al rubio y en eso vio entrar a un moreno de ojos azabache, expresión seria y fría y mirada solitaria.

-Hola Sasuke-kun –dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que Naruto pudo notar y le desagrado bastante.

-Hola –decía sin mirarla y se fue directamente a su asiento, junto a un pelirrojo de igual actitud seria y fría y ojos verdes claros.

-¿Que tal Gaara? –preguntó el azabache.

-Bien, ¿y tu que cuentas? –dijo el pelirrojo con expresión seria.

-Lo mismo de siempre, peleas con Itachi y salidas con algunas chicas –respondió con cara de fastidio.

-Se ve interesante, al menos más que lo mío –dijo con cierto sarcasmo

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el azabache.

-Pasé unas dulces vacaciones en casa de los abuelos –decía irónicamente.

-Ya veo -respondió el chico.

-Sasuke-kun jamás se fijará en mi –dijo lanzando un suspiro desalentador la pelirrosa.

-No te desanimes Sakura-chan, y olvídate de ese idiota bueno para nada de Sasuke –le habló dando ánimos el rubio a su amiga.

-Tal vez tengas razón Naruto, gracias –le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio.

-Si –también le sonrió- "_Ojalá algún día te fijes en mi Sakura-chan_" –pensó.

-Cuanto tiempo Naruto, no te veía desde las vacaciones –se acercó una chico peli castaño de ojos cafés.

-Ah, hola Kiba, ¿Qué tal? –le respondió Naruto.

-Todo bien, ya sabes algo aburrido pero bien.

-Ya veo, ¿oye y ya tienes novia? –dijo mirándolo de una forma insinuante.

-¡Claro que no Naruto, no seas idiota! –respondió Kiba sonrojándose y volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Que penoso eres Kiba, pero está bien si no me la quieres presentar.

-¡Te dije que no tengo novia!

-Bueno, no me grites –decía el rubio tapándose los oídos.

-No aún –dijo para si Kiba, mirando de reojo a cierta chica rubia que acababa de entrar al salón.

-Hola ¿de que me perdí? –dijo la recién llegada.

-Nada nuevo Ino –respondió la pelirrosa.

-Ya veo, que aburrido –dijo con cara de fastidio.

-Hola Ino –dijo Kiba sonrojado.

-Hola Kiba –le dedicó una sonrisa al peli castaño.

-"_Ya veo, con que te gusta Ino_" -pensó Naruto con cara de "yo lo descubrí" (si como no).

En eso entra al salón Neji con cara de despreocupación.

-Que tal Neji –dice una peli castaña al lado de la puerta.

-Bien Tenten ¿Y tú? –le respondió el ojiblanco.

-Bien también –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hola Neji ¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó el rubio.

-Si idiota, hoy en la mañana pasaste frente a mi auto con tu balón y casi te mato.

-¿En serio? No lo recuerdo –dijo con un signo de interrogación.

-Ay Naruto, te dije que algún día eso te podía pasar, por estar mirando siempre el balón y no prestar atención a la calle –le dijo la pelirrosa en tono de regaño.

-Jejeje lo siento –decía apenado.

-Hoy viene una prima mía a estudiar aquí, y pobre del que se fije en ella ¡me oyeron! En especial a ustedes dos –mirando a sus amigos Gaara y Sasuke.

-Ni que fuera tan linda que la defiendes tanto –dijo Naruto irónicamente.

-Ya veras –le respondió Neji.

-Oye no seas tan dramático –dijo Gaara desde su asiento.

-Es verdad –agregó Sasuke.

-¡Temari! Que bueno verte –le dijo Tenten a una rubia recién llegada.

-Si, igualmente ¡Oye Gaara! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me esperaste? –le dijo furica al pelirrojo.

-Porque no te levantabas nunca y ya era muy tarde.

-Hermanos, para que sirven si son unos idiotas –decía mientras se sentaba.

-Díselo a Kankuro, el muy idiota ni si quiera ha llegado.

-¡Hey! Eso es cierto –exclamó la rubia.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! –dijo una pelirroja de lentes, seguida de un grupo de rubias y una castaña.

-Oh no ya llegó Karin –exclamó Sakura con pesadez.

-¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo? –le dijo Karin desafiante a Sakura.

-Ninguno –dijo Sakura en tono burlón.

-Idiota –dijo Karin para si.

-Estúpida -dijo Sakura para si.

-Eres una bruja Karin –dijo un chico peli azul provocando la risa de todo el salón, incluidas las amigas de Karin.

-Eres un idiota Suigetsu –dijo Karin muy molesta.

En eso se ve llegar a un tipo peli plateado con un libro en mano que decía en la portada "icha-icha Paradise".

-Al fin llega kakashi-sensei –dijo Shikamaru con flojera.

-Shikamaru ¿Se puede saber que haces fumando sobre mi escritorio? –dijo en tono molesto el profesor.

-No se enoje, ya lo apago –lanzó el cigarrillo por la ventana y se fue a su asiento.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Por qué llega tan tarde? Es el colmo –dijo la pelirrosa.

-Aunque no lo crean, hoy si que tengo una buena excusa.

-"_Si, claro ni el mismo se cree_" -pensó el rubio.

-Es que hoy me dieron una infracción porque mi luz intermitente estaba rota –decía apenado- Además que he tenido que recibir a los nuevos alumnos.

-¿Nuevos? –se preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Si, pasen chicos –dijo mirando hacia la entrada, por donde pasaron un chico y dos chicas.

-Preséntense ante la clase –volvió a decir el profesor.

-Mi nombre es Sai y no me interesa hacerme amigo de ustedes –era un chico pelinegro, de aspecto frío, y mirada inexpresiva.

-Pero que desagradable y engreído –dijo para si el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Me parece lindo –comentó Ino.

-Hola soy Matsuri, mucho gusto a todos –era una peli castaña algo baja un poco desalineada en cuanto a su aspecto, pero de un rostro dulce y se veía que era simpática.

-H… ho… hola s… soy Hinata mucho… gusto –la chica que estaba en el automóvil en la mañana, ahora estaba parada frente a todo un salón que la miraba intrigado, sobre todo un pelinegro y un rubio con cara de idiota (ups se me salió xD).

-Bueno, siéntense donde quieran, como ven hay muchos puestos vacíos.

-Si –dijeron los tres y se fueron a sentar.

Matsuri se sentó tras Gaara y Sasuke, junto a Hinata, y Sai se sentó solo en el último banco del salón, parece que en verdad no le interesaba hacer amigos.

-Bueno, comienza la clase, recuerden que soy su profesor guía, además de matemáticas, así que deben estar muy atentos.

-¡Hai! –respondieron todos.

-"_Wow este chico pelirrojo se ve muy lindo_" -pensó Matsuri.

_-"¿Qué me mirara tanto esta? Esta bien despeinada_" -pensó Gaara al darse cuenta de que Matsuri lo observaba.

-"_Es… ese chico de la mañana_" -pensó la ojiperla.

-"_Con que ella es la prima del amargado, vaya es muy linda_" -pensó Naruto.

-"La _prima de Neji… es realmente muy linda, nunca había visto a alguien así por aquí_" -pensaba el azabache.

-"_Wow ese chico Sai tiene un parecido con Sasuke-kun, aunque el se ve mucho más interesante_" -pensaba Ino desde su asiento.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Luego de que tocaran para el recreo, todos los chicos se juntaron con sus respectivos grupos, Naruto con Shikamaru y Kiba, eran el trío de los casi populares, Sasuke junto a Gaara y Neji eran los chicos más codiciados de toda la escuela, y tenían cada uno su propio fans club con chicas locas que los seguían a todas partes. Habían otros dos que eran Lee el fanático de los deportes, pero nada popular, (como quien dice, buena suerte en el juego, mala suerte en el amor) y estaba Chouji, el gordito de la clase que según el no estaba gordo, solo tenía los huesos grandes (si como no, grande al apetito ¬¬) el se llevaba muy bien con Shikamaru, y Lee odiaba a muerte a Neji, por puras tonterías.

Las chicas eran Ino la descerebrada pero buena amiga, Sakura la violenta y golpeadora, Temari la audaz pero a la vez temperamental y algo agresiva, y Tenten la normal y que no se hace problemas por tonterías como el resto de sus amigas. Como en cada historia, estaba el grupo de las huecas rubias sin cerebro, al que Ino perteneció una vez, pero las dejó porque se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado frívolas y calculadoras. Después de que las dejó, se buscaron una nueva líder, y encontraron a Karin, que no era nada rubia y además usaba lentes, pero sin duda era una gran fan de Sasuke y era la única con agallas para enfrentarse a Sakura y a las otras. Bueno el resto de las rubias eran Yumi, de ojos verdes y que moría por Gaara, era la presidenta de su club de fans. La otra era Shizuko, la loca que se moría por Neji, y realmente hacía de todo para que el se fijara en ella, también estaba Aiko la loca por Naruto, Sono la loca que babeaba por Shikamaru y Kana la enamorada de Kiba, aunque ella era más tímida que sus amigas. El resto de chicas solo buscaban que alguno de los chicos se fijara en ellas, pero ellos solo veían a las chicas como un deporte o una entretención, (solo Sasuke y Gaara) y aunque a muchas de ellas se les había dado la oportunidad de estar con alguno de ellos, al final ellos siempre las terminaban dejando, o por aburrimiento o solo porque si, y Naruto y sus amigos eran muy idiotas para darse cuenta de que ellas morían por ellos.

Hinata y Matsuri se sentían algo raras en este ambiente, con tantos grupos y cosas así, y no sabían con quien hablar, por suerte durante el tiempo que pasaron juntas ya habían hecho algunas migas, y claro también estaba Neji.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela? –preguntó Neji acercándose a su prima.

-Bien Neji-onisan, aunque tengo que acostumbrarme aquí.

-Yo no conozco a nadie aun –decía Matsuri deprimida.

-Hola –se acercó la pelirrosa a las dos nuevas- Soy Sakura, bienvenidas.

-Hola Sakura –dijeron las dos sonriendo.

-Ellas son Ino, Temari, y Tenten –dijo Sakura señalando a sus amigas.

-Hola –saludaron las tres.

-Bueno Hinata, te dejo, espero que te lleves bien con las chicas, yo me voy con mis amigos –dijo Neji y se fue junto a Gaara y Sasuke.

-Así que tú eres su prima, pues mucho gusto –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –sonrió también y divisó al rubio saliendo del salón junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Si, también vi el partido de ayer, y que creen ya me aprendí el globito –decía el rubio a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Naruto… no haces más que hablar de fútbol –le replicó Kiba.

-¿En serio?

-Así es –dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

-Jejeje perdón –dijo el rubio apenado.

-"_Es muy lindo_" -pensaba la ojiperla mientras no dejaba de mirarlo en silencio, y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno chicos, este viernes voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa es por mi cumpleaños, así que están todos invitados –dijo Ino poniéndose al frente del salón.

-Genial, las fiestas de tu casa son de lo mejor Ino –decía Temari emocionada.

-Si, lo se, oye… si quieres puedes ir –dirigiéndose a Sai que estaba atrás sentado.

-Está bien… no tengo nada que hacer el viernes –decía en tono frío y sin mirarla.

-Pero que chico tan serio, es mucho más que Sasuke-kun –decía Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-No te cayo bien ¿Cierto? –preguntó Temari.

-Pues no… bueno vamos afuera –dijo Sakura y se fueron todas afuera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Se encontraban en el patio momentos después, los tres chicos más populares de toda la escuela, sentados en el pasto del enorme colegio, tomando un refresco, charlando animadamente.

-Supieron de la fiesta de Ino –pregunto Neji como para cambiar de tema.

-No ¿Cuándo es? –pregunto con interés el azabache.

-El viernes.

-Una oportunidad de oro de encontrar una chica linda para pasar un buen rato –dijo Gaara.

-Si, ya conocemos a las amigas mayores de Ino, las que van en la universidad –dijo Sasuke con cara de pervertido.

-Si, son de lo mejor, tenemos que ir a esa fiesta –dijo Gaara.

-Bueno pues ya que, si tienen tantas ganas de ir ni modo –habló Neji medio desanimado.

-Pues yo si voy a ir –dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y causando furor entre las chicas que estaban viéndolos.

-Claro que yo también, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo –dijo Gaara también se puso de pie y sucedió lo mismo.

-Con ustedes no se puede verdad.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Luego en el salón…

Hinata se sentó en su puesto cuando vio como el rubio se le acercaba.

-Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero puedes llamarme solo Naruto, mucho gusto en conocerte ¿Hinata cierto? –dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Etto…s… si… mu… mucho gusto…esto….yo…..-la chica hablaba entrecortadamente y estaba muy sonrojada.

-"_Es una chica muy extraña_" -pensó el rubio.

-Naruto siempre haciendo migas con las chicas del salón –dijo Kiba en tono molesto.

-Me suena a celos –le dijo Shikamaru con ironía.

-Claro que no –decía en tono molesto- ¿Por qué habría de esta celoso?

-¿Por qué Naruto conoce mejor a Ino? –dijo Shikamaru como con ganas de reírse.

-¡Ya cállate! –le dijo Kiba enfadado y luego se fue.

Matsuri se fue a sentar junto a Hinata cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba.

-Ten cuidado desalineada –dijo cierto pelirrojo que la empujó totalmente a propósito.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si tú fuiste el que me empujo –dijo muy enojada al chico.

-Pues fíjate por donde caminas, chica despeinada –le dijo Gaara en tonito de burla.

-¿Pero quien te crees? ¡Idiota! –exclamó la chica furiosa.

-¿Una chica tratando mal a Gaara? –decían todos sorprendidos.

-¡Ja! Pero que descortés eres ¿sabías? Pero que se puede esperar de alguien como tu –dijo en tono desafiante el pelirrojo.

-Te voy a…

-Ya déjala Gaara, no seas odioso quieres –dijo el azabache interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Matsuri.

-Está bien, me da igual, luego terminas niña fea –se sentó en su pupitre.

-"_¿Pero que rayos le pasa a este idiota? Y yo que lo encontré guapo, imbécil_" -pensó con los ojos en llamas Matsuri.

-No le hagas caso, Gaara es un pesado –le dijo Naruto.

-Ok no lo haré –dijo aun muy enojada la chica.

La semana de clases pasó muy rápido, y ya había llegado el día viernes, el día de la fiesta. No había pasado mucho en esta semana, solo más de lo mismo. Sakura e Ino locas por Sasuke, Hinata casi pasó desapercibida la primera semana, aunque llamaba mucho la atención de Sasuke, pero este prefirió no hablarle para no tener problemas con su amigo. Temari seguía igual de mandona y gritona y bueno…todo el resto seguía igual, Matsuri y Gaara desde ese encontrón en el salón se llevaron pésimo, como que no se podían ver a la cara, así que Matsuri y Hinata se sentaron en otro lado más cerca de Naruto. Y así llegó el día viernes.

Continuara…

Xxxx

**Pues espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen sus reviews y me dan consejos**

**Sayonara**


	2. fiesta en casa de Ino,Naruto es aceptado

Ohayo!

Si me tarde les pido perdón xD

Bueno ahora les traigo el capitulo número 2, espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo mi fic

Lulú, jejeje sobre lo que me preguntaste, pues la verdad es que el fic no esta terminado, y lo actualizo cada tres o cuatro días, a más tardar una semana

Ahora si el capitulo

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 2: fiesta en casa de Ino, Naruto es aceptado**

El día de clases fue muy aburrido para variar, y los chicos solo esperaban a la noche para poder disfrutar de la gran fiesta que organizaba la reina de las fiestas, Ino Yamanaka.

La primera en estar lista fue la loca y antipática de Karin y su grupito de huecas…

-Bien chicas, recuerden, hoy nuestros chicos serán nuestros – Decía Karin con llamas en sus ojos, cosa que animó a sus amigas.

-Hoy Neji-kun será mío – Decía la peli castaña Shizuko mostrando el mismo entusiasmo que Karin.

-Si y yo conquistare a Gaara-kun y será solo mío – Decía igual de entusiasmada Yumi una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Y a mi no se me escapara Naruto-kun – Decía otra rubia pero de ojos azules, de nombre Aiko.

-Y yo podre estar con mi adorado Shika-kun – Decía una pelinegra de ojos claros llamada Sono.

-Y Kiba-kun… se fijara en mí – Decía la otra rubia de ojos azules oscuros y el cabello tomado en dos coletas largas muy tímidamente, su nombre era Kana.

-Lo sé, ellos serán nuestros y de nadie mas, menos esas idiotas del salón - Dijo Karin.

-¡Si! – Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Mientras en casa de Ino…

-Si, esta llegando mucha gente esto será tan divertido – Decía la rubia animada mientras veía llegar a sus amigas.

-Hola Ino, wow que buena se ve la fiesta – Decía Sakura que acababa de llegar, y al ver el lugar quedó sorprendida, estaba muy bien decorado, como si fuese una discotequera.

-Si, solo faltaba yo para que fuera perfecta jajajajaja – Dijo Temari dándose aires de grandeza.

-"_Loca_" - Pensaron Ino, Sakura y Tenten que también estaba ahí.

-¿Ha llegado Neji? – Preguntó Tenten.

-¿Neji dices? – Dijo Ino con cara de picarona.

-Pe… pero no es lo que tu crees Ino – Decía un tanto sonrojada la castaña.

-Claro que no ¿Qué es lo que yo creo?

-Ya déjala Ino, bastante tiene con estar enamorada del pesadito amigo de mi hermano – Dijo Temari.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada! – Gritó aun más roja que hace un rato.

-Bueno pero no te enojes, caray mujer pero que genio – Dijo Temari cambiando el tema.

-Perdón – Se disculpó muy apenada la castaña.

-¡Ah! Ahí viene Sasuke-kun – Exclamó la pelirrosa.

-¿Donde, donde? – Decía Ino mirando a todos lados, pero sin verlo.

-Ahí – Le dijo Tenten señalando al Uchiha quien entraba junto a Gaara, Neji y Hinata.

-Etto… Neji Nii-san, voy a hablar con mis amigas, luego nos vemos – Dijo la ojiperla alejándose.

-Está bien Hinata, pero cuídate mucho, mira que si te pasa algo mi tío Hiashi no me lo perdonaría.

-Neji eres muy sobre protector, tu prima ya esta muy grande y puede cuidarse sola ¿verdad Hinata? – Dijo el Uchiha a la ojiperla.

-Pu… pues s-si… cla… claro.

-Pues mientras Hinata este en esta escuela, y este bajo mi protección, no dejare que le pase nada, y lo digo por ti Sasuke.

-Eh no te lo tomes personal – Dijo Sasuke.

-Ya cállense ¿Quieren? Me aburren ustedes dos – Habló Gaara enojado.

-Bu… bueno, yo mejor me voy, nos vemos Neji Nii-san – Y se fue con las chicas.

-Oye Neji, sabes que, me gusta tu prima, es muy linda y pienso acercarme a ella – Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses Sasuke, tu a mi prima no te acercas, no quiero que la hagas sufrir, yo se como eres con las chicas.

-Te prometo que no le haré nada, créeme, eres mi amigo ¿No? Deberías conocerme bien.

-Precisamente porque te conozco es porque lo digo, pero está bien dejare que te acerques a ella, pero si veo una sola lágrima de ella por tu culpa, entonces te matare Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ese es mi amigo – Dijo Sasuke abrazándolo.

En eso se vio entrar a Naruto, junto con Kiba y Shikamaru, y tras ellos venia Matsuri, un poco más arreglada de lo normal.

-¿Qué tal Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru? – Preguntó la feliz cumpleañera.

-Hola Ino– Dijeron los tres, Kiba un tanto sonrojado (ya saben por que).

-Ah hola Matsuri, que gusto que hayas venido a mi fiesta.

-No hay de que Ino, gracias por invitarme – Le dijo la chica sonriente.

-"_Ahí esta Sakura-chan, vaya se ve realmente linda, muy bien Naruto, hoy es el día, hoy le diré lo que siento por ella_" – Pensaba el rubio acercándose a la pelirrosa que estaba con sus amigas.

-Si y me dijo que me llamaría – Hablaba Sakura muy animadamente con las chicas.

-Sakura-chan ¿Bailamos?

-Na… Naruto – Pensando- "Cielos se ve muy bien esta noche, tengo que admitir que Naruto es muy guapo"

-Naruto-kun, ho… hola – Dijo la sonrojada Hinata.

-Ah hola Hinata ¿Cómo estas?

-Bi… bien… etto… bueno… yo…

-¿Qué me dices Sakura-chan?

-Ok Naruto, vamos a bailar, nos vemos luego chicas – Dijo tomando la mano de Naruto para ir al centro de la pista.

-"_No me toma en cuenta_" – Pensó triste Hinata.

-Que suerte, al menos Sakura tiene un perro que le ladre, lo que es yo no tengo a nadie y eso que soy la cumpleañera – Decía Ino deprimida.

-Tienes razón, estamos tan solas – Dijo Temari de igual manera.

-Ustedes si que se deprimen con facilidad – Comentó Matsuri con una risita nerviosa y una gotita en su frente.

De pronto se oyó el débil sonidito de un celular -fumukomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa, sou dayo yoru wo nukeru (jeje amo esa canción)

-Hay es mi celular – Dijo Ino yéndose a contestar a otro lado para poder oír mejor.

-Oye Hinata ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó el Uchiha acercándose a Hinata muy sensualmente.

-Y… yo… bueno… esta bien – Le dio la mano y se fue con él al centro de la pista.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras afuera en el patio…

-¡Pero padre tu me lo prometiste! – Decía Ino muy triste y enojada a la vez a su padre que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo se Ino, pero surgió algo muy importante y no podré ir a tu fiesta, lo siento mucho hija.

-¿Sabes que? No importa, ya estoy harta de que nunca estés conmigo, pero si tú prefieres tus negocios, está bien – Le colgó el teléfono soltando una lagrimilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves triste – Se oyó una voz que le hablaba a la triste chica.

-No es nada, estoy bien – Respondió sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

El chico se sentó a su lado y le secó una lagrimilla traicionera que corría por su mejilla, y la chica lo miró sorprendida de ver quien era.

-Aunque no me gusta tener amigos, tampoco me gusta ver a una chica llorando, y menos cuando ha sido tan amable conmigo.

-S-Sai – Dijo Ino aun sorprendida.

-Vamos, es tu fiesta ¿No? Regresemos y sonríe – Le dijo el pelinegro.

-Está bien, gracias – Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Así esta mucho mejor – Dijo el también sonriendo cosa muy rara en él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la fiesta, se encontraba Matsuri tomando un trago cuando el chico de sus pesadillas se le acercó.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo.

-Uy pero que genio, no me puedo ni acercar y ya me quieres matar, no sabía que las chicas como tu fueran así – Le dijo Gaara en tono de burla.

-¡Ya me tienes harta!

-Cálmate por Dios, estas muy exaltada. Yo sólo venía a invitarte un trago – Dijo Gaara como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y para que iba a aceptar un invitación tuya eh? Si no te soporto – Le respondió Matsuri mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado molesta.

-Bueno, entonces invitare a alguien más a tomarse esta cerveza conmigo – Dijo mientras le enseñaba una botella de cerveza, que le hizo agua la boca a la chica.

-¡No! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepentiste?

-¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que me odiabas, además puedes invitar a alguien más, como a tus amigos.

-Lo que pasa es que están ocupados – Señalando a Sasuke junto a Hinata y a Neji con Tenten.

-Está bien, mi política es nunca rechazar una invitación de trago, aunque sea de un idiota.

-Vaya, gracias – Dijo irónicamente Gaara, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Con Naruto y Sakura…

-Y… ¿Cómo te la estas pasando Sakura-chan? – Le preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella de una forma muy insinuante.

-Pues bien Naruto – Respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Que bueno – Se acercó aún más.

-Eh… Naruto… - Trataba de alejarse, pero entre más se alejaba, Naruto más se acercaba a ella, hasta el punto en que la acorraló en la pared.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi Sakura-chan? – Inquirió el rubio en tono audaz.

-E… es que yo… pues… - La chica no pudo seguir hablando, porque el rubio la calló con sus labios, así nada más, sin decir una palabra.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Con Neji y Tenten…

-Oye, ¿y por que tienes esa cara? – Preguntó Tenten ya que Neji se traía una cara de 20 metros y no hablaba nada.

-No es nada Ten, es solo que estoy algo aburrido.

-Ah, te aburre estar conmigo – Dijo en un tono triste la castaña.

-¿Eh? No es eso, me mal entendiste.

-Sabes que, mejor me voy.

-Pe… pero, oye espera – Le decía a la chica que se iba alejando de él entre la gente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la barra estaba Kankuro rodeado de chicas, rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, gordas, flacas y demás (wow si que tiene arrastre), estaba alardeando sobre lo bien que le iba en la escuela, y sobre el genial deportista que era (si claro ¬¬).

-Pero que idiota es mi hermano – Decía Temari viendo a Kankuro con reprobación.

-Oye Temari, cambia esa cara, estamos en una fiesta no en un velorio – Dijo Shikamaru que se le acercaba.

-Shikamaru… -Dijo la chica entre sorprendida y sonrojada, que nunca había visto a su amigo tan guapo, estaba vestido con una camisa negra abrochada hasta medio pecho, con el cuello levantado, y unos pantalones plomos ni muy sueltos ni muy ajustados, también llevaba su típico arete en la oreja y una cadena en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Preguntó Shikamaru medio molesto, ya que Temari no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Ay no seas idiota – Respondió la rubia dándole un zape en la cabeza, en eso vio llegar a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, junto a sus amigos Sasori y Deidara.

-Oye ¿Qué miras? – Decía sobándose aun la cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego Shika, me voy a buscar a Itachi.

-Pero… rayos – Dijo cuando la chica se fue - No es justo que siempre se fije en ese idiota y no en mi.

-Eso es porque ella es un año más grande que tu, ya que repitió un año – Dijo cierto gordito comiendo papas fritas.

-No digas tonterías Chouji, eso no tiene nada que ver, además si repitió me da igual, a mi me gusta así, aunque sea problemática, y a todo esto de donde saliste.

-Llevo aquí un buen rato.

-Eres un problemático ¿Sabías?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-No veo a mi Sasuke-kun – Decía Karin tratando de verlo entre toda esa gente.

-Ah, allí esta Neji, le pediré que bailemos, ahí se ven chicas – Dijo Shizuko.

-Bien, a buscar a Gaara – Dijo Yumi con mucho entusiasmo.

-Llegaste bruja – Dijo Suigetsu apareciendo tras Karin.

-¡No me llames bruja!

-Lo siento, no te enojes, oye hace un rato vi a tu Sasuke-kun muy ocupado, así que por que no vas a bailar conmigo.

-No, además no te creo – Contestó la chica haciéndole un desprecio.

-Como quieras ¿Aiko-chan bailas? – Dirigiéndose a la chica que buscaba a Naruto como loca.

-Pues ya que – Dijo decepcionada al no haberlo encontrado.

-Yo… voy a tomar algo – Dijo Kana yendo hacia la barra.

-Oye, voy contigo – Dijo Karin siguiéndola.

-¡Naruto que haces! – Gritó la pelirrosa separándose de él.

-Sakura-chan, hace tiempo que quería decirte esto, pero no me había atrevido, yo te quiero Sakura-chan.

-Naruto… yo… tú sabes bien que yo te quiero mucho, que eres mi mejor amigo pero…

-¿No soy suficiente para ti? ¿Qué tiene Sasuke que yo no tenga? – Preguntaba el rubio muy afligido, tratando de hallar una respuesta.

-No es eso Naruto… no es por Sasuke-kun es que yo… - De pronto sólo lo abrazó.

-¿Sakura-chan? No entiendo…

-Ni yo misma me entiendo Naruto, pero siento que tengo que hacer esto.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo… yo… si quiero.

Naruto sólo la volvió a besar, con mucha ternura, y ella le respondió, la verdad no sabía por que lo había hecho, sólo lo hizo.

-"_No puede ser, Naruto-kun y Sakura están…_" - Pensaba Hinata quien los observaba desde donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Preguntó Sasuke.

-Na… nada es solo que yo… no me siento bien.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?

-Si, gracias – Los dos salieron afuera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Y por que llorabas? – Preguntó Sai a Ino mientras ambos bailaban.

-Por nada importante, no me hagas caso.

-Si tú lo dices, por cierto, bailas muy bien.

-Gracias – Dijo la chica sonriendo, lo que hizo sonrojar al chico.

-"_Que extraño ¿Por qué me habré sonrojado?"_ - Pensaba el chico sorprendido de si mismo.

-"_Rayos, no puedo creer que ese idiota sin emociones esté bailando con Ino_" - Pensaba Kiba muerto de los celos en la barra.

-Ho… hola Kiba-kun – Dijo Kana muy nerviosa.

-Hola Kana ¿Qué tal? – Decía aun mirando a Ino y Sai.

-Bien… digo, si bien ¿Y tu?

-Ah, mas o menos, ¿Por qué? – Ahora la miraba a ella, era la primera vez que se fijaba en lo linda que era.

-No, olvídalo.

-¿Oye quieres bailar?

-¿Eh? - _"¿Me esta invitando a bailar? Tengo que aceptar_" - Claro – Respondió.

-Bien, vamos – Dijo Kiba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Hola Itachi-kun ¿Bailamos?

-Hola Temari, esta bien bailemos – Dijo el Uchiha que lucía realmente guapo esa noche.

-Oye Sasori, ¿no hay nada divertido que hacer aquí? – Preguntó el chico rubio a su amigo.

-Pues no veo nada interesante, aunque me dio mucha sed, vamos a la barra y nos tomamos algo.

-Pues ya que – Respondió Deidara.

En la barra…

-Dame otro – Decía un chico de espesas cejas sentado en la barra, casi totalmente ebrio.

-Señor ¿No cree que ha sido suficiente? – Le preguntó el barman contratado por Ino.

-¡Yo te diré cuando sea suficiente! ¡Ahora llena ese vaso con el mejor licor que tengas! – Gritó agarrando la camisa del aterrado barman.

-S… si señor, pero primero suélteme – Lee lo soltó y se sentó otra vez.

-Sakura-san me ha engañado – Decía llorando como una magdalena mientras el barman llenaba el vaso con vino tinto.

_-"¿Para esto me pagan?"_ - Pensaba el barman temblando de miedo.

-Ese chico se ve que esta muy mal – Dijo Sasori riendo.

-Si, parece que su novia lo dejó, pobre idiota – Dijo Deidara.

-¡Me tienes harta Gaara idiota! – Se escuchó un grito atrás de Sasori, y cuando se volteó una chica chocó con él.

-Lo siento – Dijo Matsuri muy apenada, cuando levantó su cabeza para ver con quien había chocado, casi se quedó muda de lo guapo que era.

-No te preocupes, se que no fue tu intención – Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa, que le provoco un sonrojo a la chica.

-Oye ¿Estás loca cierto? ¿Como te atreves a gritarme eso? – Dijo Gaara muy enfadado.

-¡Tú eres un idiota! Yo pensé que nos podíamos llevar bien pero veo que no, así que aléjate de mí.

-Pues no tengo la culpa de que seas tan tarada.

-¡Ya veras!

-Oye, a las damas no se les trata así, eres un mal educado – Interrumpió Sasori de pronto.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó Matsuri extrañada.

-¿Oye y tu quien eres, y por que te entrometes? Esto es entre ella y yo, así que vete – Dijo Gaara con una mirada desafiante. No le gustaba que nadie se metiera con él.

-Sabes que amiguito, no voy a permitir que trates así a… - Mirando a Matsuri.

-Matsuri – Dijo la chica.

-Matsuri – Completó Sasori - Así que aléjate antes de que te golpee.

-Ja ¿Tú y cuantos más? – Preguntó Gaara en tono de superioridad.

-Pues yo – Dijo Deidara.

-No creo que esto sea necesario – Decía Matsuri muy nerviosa, mientras Gaara y Sasori se veían como si se fueran a matar.

-¡Gaara-kun al fin te encuentro! – Gritó Yumi abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Yumi? ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájate! – Decía Gaara medio azul por estarse asfixiando.

-"_Es un idiota_" - Pensaba Matsuri molesta, aunque no sabía por que le había molestado ver como esa chica abrazaba a Gaara.

-¿Vamos a bailar? – Preguntó la chica a Gaara.

-Está bien pero suéltame – Decía el pelirrojo asfixiado.

-Es un cobarde –dijo Sasori cuando Gaara se fue

-Gracias, por defenderme – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa a Sasori.

-De nada, me llamo Sasori, mucho gusto Matsuri, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-¿Eh? Pues ya no me acuerdo.

Deidara y Sasori se cayeron de espaldas por esto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Tenten se encontraba afuera, algo triste cuando Neji se le acercó.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Ten? – Inquirió el chico sentándose junto a ella.

-Me dolió la cabeza, sólo por eso.

-No me mientas, no se que te hice, pero no me gusta verte así, por favor no mal interpretes lo que dije.

-Soy una estúpida Neji – Dijo la chica muy triste.

-¡No digas eso! Tu no eres una estúpida, eres una gran chica, y la verdad no se que te sucede, tú no eres así.

-Es solo que… ¡Yo te amo Neji, y tu no te das cuenta! – Luego de decir esto, salió corriendo, dejando a Neji paralizado en la acera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Estoy tan feliz Sakura-chan – Decía el rubio abrazando a su novia.

-Si Naruto, pero no me vayas a asfixiar.

-Perdón, es que estoy tan emocionado, por fin me hiciste caso, y eso me hace tan feliz.

-Naruto… – Lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Te quiero Sakura-chan.

-No lo puedo creer, Naruto y Sakura, eso si que es extraño – Dijo un chico pelinegro que usaba lentes.

-Más extraño es que tú estés aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste Shino? – Dijo Shikamaru al chico.

-Pues hoy – Respondió Shino.

-Eres un problemático, igual que todos – Dijo mirando a Temari bailar con Itachi.

Afuera…

-¿Y que te paso? – Preguntó el Uchiha a Hinata.

-Na… nada, no fue nada, pero no tengo ganas de regresar a la fiesta.

-Como quieras, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Esta bien, gra… gracias Uchiha-san – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-No me llames así, solo dime Sasuke – Dijo el también sonriendo.

-Está bien.

La fiesta siguió normal toda la noche, hasta que se terminó y todos se fueron a sus casas. El fin de semana se pasó muy rápido, hasta que llegó el día lunes…

En la mansión de los Hyuuga…

-¡Hinata levántate es hora de ir a la escuela! – Se oyó la voz de Hanabi.

-Ya voy…- Decía la chica perezosamente bostezando.

Hinata se fue al baño, se bañó, se vistió, y se estaba peinando frente al espejo del tocador, cuando se puso a pensar en el momento en que vio a Naruto y a Sakura besándose, aún no se explicaba por que eso le dolía tanto, si apenas hace una semana que ella conoció al rubio.

La chica suspiró.

-Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, o me voy a volver loca – Se terminó de peinar y bajó al comedor.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de Sakura…

Ella estaba a punto de salir para la escuela, cuando sintió el sonido del timbre, así que fue a abrir.

-Naruto, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Como que qué hago aquí? Vine por ti, te llevare en mi moto – Respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Está bien, le voy a avisar a mi mama y nos vamos – Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Date prisa, no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo.

En la escuela…

-Que aburrido, otro día más de estos y yo me largo – Decía el Uchiha bajando de su auto.

-Ya cállate hermanito, eres un llorón y un insoportable – Dijo Itachi bajando del asiento del copiloto.

-Mira quien lo dice, además no entiendo por que tenías que venir conmigo.

-Ya sabes, mi auto esta en reparación, ¿querías que me viniera en autobús? – Dijo poniendo una carita de perro faldero.

-No, quería que te vinieras caminando – Dijo el chico malhumorado.

-Pero que antipático eres Sasuke – Dijo Itachi yéndose a su salón.

En el salón de clases…

_-"¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso?"_ - Pensaba Neji desde su asiento viendo a Tenten, todo el fin de semana no había hecho más que pensar en lo que ella le dijo ¿Pero que hacer?

-Que buen fin de semana me pase, menos mal que no te vi mocosa – Dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a Matsuri.

-¡Lo mismo digo idiota! – Gritó ella sacándole la lengua.

-Creo que alguien no te quiere Gaara – Dijo Sasuke riéndose con burla.

-Cállate tarado – Masculló el pelirrojo molesto.

El profesor Kakashi entró al salón, y dio comienzo a su clase.

Continuara…

Xxxx

**Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, y si tiene sugerencias también, bueno ya me voy**

**Sayonara!**


	3. una curiosa caída trae un sentimiento

**Hola!**

**Aquí por fin les traigo el tercer capitulo**

**Me tarde bastante, pero es que tuve unos problemillas x**

**Bueno no los aburro más, aquí el capitulo **

…

**Capitulo 3: Una curiosa caída trae un sentimiento**

Kakashi entró al salón, como siempre llegaba tarde y como siempre tenía una extraña excusa (por una vez que acepte que se quedo leyendo ese libro para pervertidos ¬¬).

-Lo siento alumnos, no van a creer lo que me pasó – Explicaba el profesor tratando de excusarse.

-Ya no nos interesa – Dijeron todos los alumnos al unísono.

-"_Ya nadie me respeta_"- Pensaba Kakashi mientras se apoyaba en una pared con un aura morada a su alrededor.

Más tarde estaban en recreo, el trío de populares caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, con el ejército de fan girls a sus espaladas.

-¿Qué te pasa Neji? Te ves pensativo hoy – Preguntó el Uchiha.

-nada…bueno si me pasa algo, es…algo sobre alguien

-Neji esta enamorado – Dijo Gaara en tono de burla y con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Claro que no! – Gritó poniéndose rojo el ojiblanco.

-Cálmate, y tú Gaara deja que nos explique, no lo molestes – Pidió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, no lo hare, explícate Neji.

-Lo que pasó es que el viernes en la fiesta, Tenten se me declaró – Confesó el castaño algo avergonzado.

-Vaya ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – Pregunto Sasuke.

-Nada, no alcance a decir nada porque se fue corriendo, además no se si lo decía en verdad, o era porque se había pasado de tragos.

-Ay que ver que eres idiota Neji, habla con ella ahora – Dijo el Gaara como si fuera un experto en el tema (Y lo era).

-Estoy de acuerdo con el torpe este – Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que torpe? – Reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Ya no se peleen, tienes razón Gaara, voy a hablar con ella y voy a solucionar todo esto de una vez – Neji se fue por el pasillo para ver si encontraba a la castaña por alguna parte.

-Oye Gaara, creo que tu chica te esta engañando – Dijo el Uchiha apuntando a Matsuri que estaba con otro pelirrojo, charlando muy animadamente.

-¿Mi chica? ¿Estas tarado? Esa desalineada nunca podría gustarme, no digas tonterías Sasuke – Gaara se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, aunque en el fondo si le molestaba un poco ver a la chica que lo trataba tan mal así de feliz ¿Pero que importaba? Ella y lo que hiciera lo tenían sin cuidado, o eso creía.

-Bien, era una broma, no para que te pongas así, mejor voy a buscar a Hina-chan, ahí te ves amargado dos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Como que amargado dos? ¡Sasuke! – Gaara gritaba enojado, pero Sasuke le hizo caso omiso y se fue.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri estaba en el pasillo que daba al comedor, hablando con el simpático pelirrojo que conoció el otro día en la fiesta, ambos se sonreían y miraban de una manera muy especial.

-Oye eres muy simpático, y gracias por defenderme el otro día de ese idiota de Gaara, Sasori –Dijo ella dándole una miradita de esas bastante coquetas.

-De nada, no podía dejar que le te hiciera algo, además tu también eres muy simpática, y linda – Esto ultimo hizo sonrojar a la castaña, la cual jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, llamando bastante la atención de Sasori, quien no podía evitar seguir mirándola fijamente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata estaba sentada en un banco que había en el patio de la escuela, mirando a los chicos y chicas que corrían por el césped, en eso vio que venían Naruto y Sakura de la mano y le molestó mucho, o más bien le entristeció mucho.

-Rayos, esos dos me salen hasta en la sopa, pero por que me importa tanto, si ellos se quieren debería estar feliz por ellos, y no triste como estoy ahora – Suspiró.

-¿Hinata por que hablas sola? – Se le acercó Tenten.

-Por nada Tenten, es que estaba pensando en voz alta nada más.

-Claro… pensando en voz alta, bueno si tú lo dices, aunque oí algo de que estabas triste por algo o alguien – Comenzó Tenten.

-N-no, oíste mal jejeje… si eso – Hinata se puso muy nerviosa.

-Debió ser eso – La castaña se iba a sentar junto a Hinata cuando apareció Neji, lo cual le dio mucha vergüenza porque se acordaba perfecto de lo que había hecho, aunque se había pasado de copas.

-Oye Ten ¿Podemos hablar?

-Neji... es… es que… yo… estoy con Hinata, y… bueno… - La chica prácticamente tartamudeaba y estaba totalmente colorada.

-No importa yo ya me voy – Dijo la ojiperla parándose de su asiento, es que ella sabía perfecto de que trataba todo y no quería estorbar ni hacer mal tercio.

-Pe… pero Hinata - Decía la castaña inútilmente ya que Hinata se había ido.

-Oye, yo venia a preguntarte algo muy importante – Dijo Neji sentándose junto a Tenten.

-¿Y… es?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Sakura-chan, ¿sabias que hoy estas perfecta? – Decía cierto rubio acariciando el cabello de su novia.

-Ya basta Naruto, tú no paras de adularme, me vas a hacer sonrojarme – Decía la pelirrosa ya un tanto sonrojada.

-Pero yo sólo digo la verdad, además sonrojada también te ves preciosa – Decía el rubio mientras sonreía.

-"_No puedo verlos así_" – Pensaba Hinata a unos metros de ellos. En realidad no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero no dejaba de pensar en Naruto.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata? Te ves molesta – Dijo el azabache acercándose a la ojiperla.

-No me pasa nada Uchiha-san, es solo que…

-Oye ¿En que habíamos quedado? Soy Sasuke, me haces sentir como un anciano llamándome por mi apellido.

-Yo lo siento Uchi… digo Sasuke-san… es que yo…

-Oye no te preocupes, ya sé ¿Que tal si después de la escuela, nos vamos a tomar algo? ¿Qué me dices? – Pregunto el Uchiha esperanzado.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que volver a casa con mi primo Neji.

-Oh vamos, te voy a dejar luego – Decía el azabache poniendo cara de perrito regañado. Hinata no pudo contra eso, esas caras eran su debilidad,

-Está bien – Respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura y Naruto que estaban sentados en el césped, se levantaron, pues acababan de tocar el timbre y tenían clases de deportes.

Sakura pov:

_¿Qué es lo que hace Sasuke-kun con Hinata? Hace un tiempo que los veo muy juntos, el le hace mucho caso, en cambio a mi… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Yo ahora estoy con Naruto, se suponía que debía olvidarme de él y no pensar más en esto, pero…eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora, rayos Sakura, deja de mirarlo._

Fin Sakura pov

_-"¿Qué me ve tanto Sakura?_" –pensaba el Uchiha yéndose al salón junto a Hinata, pues había notado de pronto como la ojijade lo observaba fijamente.

Sakura vio como de un momento a otro Sasuke la volteó a ver y ella solo miro a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo, y aunque no quería sentirlo, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? – Preguntó el rubio al notar a su novia muy inquieta.

-No pasa nada Naruto, vamos a clases.

-Está bien, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme.

Sakura solo le sonrió y lo agarró de mano para caminar juntos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el vestidor de chicas, había un gran revuelo, todas las chicas estaban alrededor de Tenten preguntándole que pasó con Neji, incluso Hinata estaba de curiosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Preguntaba Ino.

-Si, ya cuenta, nos estás matando de curiosidad – Decía Sakura.

-Es verdad, ya deja de hacerte la interesante y cuenta – Decía Temari.

-Pero es que no me dejan hablar, cállense un momento – Dijo Tenten algo irritada.

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio pero sin quitar ni por un segundo sus caras curiosas.

-Es que cuando íbamos a hablar, sonó el timbre y no me dijo nada, ya saben que si no entramos a clases cuando suena el timbre, la dire nos mata.

Todas las chicas suspiraron decepcionadas.

-Que lastima, y yo que pensé que ya eran novios – Dijo Ino soltando un suspiro.

-Ni modo, habrá que esperar otro chisme – Dijo Temari también mostrándose deprimida.

-¡Oigan como que chisme! – Cuestiono Tenten algo ofendida.

Ino y Temari sonrieron culposamente agitando sus manos, en eso llegó Lee corriendo para avisar que la clase ya había comenzado y como entro sin permiso, Sakura lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el gimnasio…

-¡Bueno mis queridos alumnos, espero que su llama de la juventud este muy encendida hoy porque vamos a hacer mucho ejercicio!

-Ay noooo – Decían todos excepto Lee que parecía muy feliz con eso del ejercicio excesivo.

-¡Bien a dar 100 vueltas a la cancha! ¡Y que sea rápido! – Decía el profesor rarito de cejas espesas y poniendo una ridícula pose mientras sonreía y su dentadura brillaba como en un comercial de pasta de dientes.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, mientras corrían, los chicos de tercer año estaban al otro lado del gimnasio jugando baloncesto.

-Vamos, tengo que encestar – Decía el pelirrojo Sasori lanzando un tiro de media cancha.

-¡Perfecto! Sasori si sigues jugando así seremos los mejores en el campeonato – Le decía Deidara animado.

-Es verdad, seremos el mejor equipo en todo Japón y eso ya es mucho decir – Dijo Itachi que también estaba con ellos.

-Oye ve, allí esta la chica que conocimos el otro día en la fiesta de la guapa Ino – Dijo Deidara señalando a Matsuri. Sasori sonrió levemente.

-Ah si, es muy buena onda esa chica – Dijo mientras se le quedaba viendo, como atontado.

-¿De que me perdí? – Preguntó Deidara con su mirada incriminatoria, Itachi hizo lo mismo poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo.

-Vamos, no van a creer que me guste o algo así, es una niña, bueno es linda pero…

Deidara interrumpió.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gustó!

Sasori solo atinó a ponerse como tomate y quedarse en un rincón muy calladito mientras Itachi y Deidara lo miraban de la misma forma que hace un rato.

-¡Ustedes tres! ¡¿Que rayos están haciendo? Regresen al juego – Gritó el profesor de ellos.

-Si – Contestaron los tres incorporándose a su juego.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Cómo dices que se llama? – Preguntó Temari a Matsuri mientras corrían juntas y charlaban para pasar el rato.

-Se llama Sasori, pero tú deberías conocerlo ¿No? – Preguntó la castaña, pues sabía que era amigo del chico que le gustaba a Temari.

-Si, lo conozco, pero que buen gusto tienes Matsuri – Dijo sonriendo y empujando a Matsuri, la cual se fue para atrás cayéndose encima de Gaara.

-¡Ten más cuidado tarada! – Gritó Gaara en el suelo debajo de la peli castaña, la cual aún no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaban.

Las rodillas de Matsuri estaban a rededor de las caderas del pelirrojo mientras que sus manos estaban por sobre sus hombros, además sin querer Gaara la había tomado por la cintura, notando lo delgada que era, y sintiendo una extraña sensación al tenerla así.

-No fue mi culpa, además tú eres el idiota que se anda poniendo de amortiguador de caídas –Dijo ella tratando de parase, cuando se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban con Gaara se quedó como paralizada y muy sonrojada. Sus labios estaban a sólo centímetros y ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro. Incluso Gaara se había quedado como ido, hasta que reaccionó.

-¿Y que esperas para pararte? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida?

-Claro que no, ni que estuviera loca podría estar toda la vida sobre ti, idiota – La chica se puso de pie y siguió corriendo mientras Gaara aun en el suelo la veía alejarse.

Realmente le había gustado sentirla de esa forma ¿Pero por que?

Naruto vio como Sakura quedaba mirando al Uchiha menor, lo que le molestó mucho. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para adelantarse al Uchiha, el cual notó que Naruto trataba de sobrepasarlo y corrió tras él para alcanzarlo.

-¿De que se trata esto? – Preguntó Naruto corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitían.

-¡Lo mismo digo! – Respondió Sasuke casi a un lado de él.

-¡Pues yo pregunte primero! – Insistía el rubio.

-¡Pues no me importa! – Le decía el azabache.

-Vaya, ellos dos si que tienen la llama de la juventud en sus corazones – Decía Gai emocionado.

-¡No me van a ganar! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en mí! – Gritó Lee comenzando a correr para alcanzar a los dos que competían.

-¿Pero que rayos? – Se preguntaron ambos al ver como Lee los dejaba atrás y solo se veía una nube de polvo tras él.

-Que aburrido estar corriendo, se ve que este profesor no tiene nada mejor que hacer que torturarnos – Decía Kiba desanimado y suspirando, aún no se percataba de que había una chica que no despegaba sus ojos de él.

-Ay Kiba…. - Kana suspiraba viendo a Kiba, estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, hasta que tropezó con una piedra y se cayó- ¡Ahhhh rayos!

-jajajajaja Kana fíjate más por donde corres – Dijo Karin muerta de risa hasta que tropezó también y se cayó.

-Eso te pasa por bruja y fea – Le dijo Suigetsu pasando al lado de ella.

-¡Suigetsu! – Karin se paró lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tras el peli azul.

-Karin y Suigetsu nunca cambiaran jejeje.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? – Dijo cierto peli castaño a Kana cuando la vio en el suelo, y le extendió una mano.

-K-Kiba-kun, si, no te preocupes, gracias de todos modos – La chica tomó su mano y se puso de pie, no sin antes ponerse de todos colores.

-¿Oye segura de que no tienes nada?

-S-si segura… estoy bien, ya me voy – La chica comenzó a correr.

-¡Ah me rompí una uña! – Se escuchó a la rubia Ino gritar desde quien sabe donde.

Kiba corrió hacia ella para socorrerla, mientras Kana observaba lo preocupado que estaba el por Ino.

Kana pov:

_Vaya… parece que si esta muy enamorado de Ino, como es que cada vez que ella tiene un problema él está ahí para ella, y la muy… idiota no se da cuenta del chico tan lindo que tiene a sus pies –suspira- que daría por que me quisiera a mi._

Fin Kana pov

La chica siguió corriendo

-Todos aquí son unos problemáticos sin remedio – Decía Shikamaru muy sentado junto a la rejilla de alambre de la cancha de fútbol, fumando un cigarrillo mientras observaba disimuladamente a su rubia amiga.

-¡Corre más rápido idiota! – Gritaba ésta empujando al pobre Chouji.

-Je, es una hermosa problemática.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La hora de la salida llegó y todos los chicos se iban a sus casas, algunos no de muy buen humor.

-Esa torpe de Matsuri ¿Quien demonios se cree que es? – Reclamaba Gaara recordando lo sucedido en la clase de deportes. Le molestaba el hecho de no poder olvidar lo que sintió cuando Matsuri le había caído encima, el haber sentido sus curvas, su cuerpo, y sus labios tan cerca de los suyos. En eso el pelirrojo vio pasar a Yumi y se fue tras ella, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato?

-Hinata, vamos a casa mi tío ha de estar esperándonos – Dijo Neji.

-Primo, voy a ir a tomar algo con Sasuke antes de irme a casa.

-¿Qué? Pero no puedes.

-Vamos, sólo será un momento, además tú tienes algo que arreglar con alguien ¿O me equivoco?

-Tú siempre atinándole a todo ¿Verdad? Está bien, dejare que vayas con él, pero si te hace algo o se propasa contigo yo… - Interrumpido.

-Estaré bien, sé cuidarme perfectamente sola primo, no te preocupes y ve con Tenten, luego me cuentas como te fue.

-Está bien Hinata, nos vemos en la casa y luego te cuento, ahora me voy a alcanzar a Ten – Se fue corriendo en la dirección contraria a su casa.

-Suerte primo – Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo mientras veía alejarse a Neji.

-¡Cuidado Hinata! – Se escucho la voz del rubio.

Hinata solo alcanzo a voltearse cuando vio que Naruto venía hacia ella corriendo y le cayó encima literalmente. Hinata parecía un tomate cuando notó que los labios del rubio estaban casi a punto de tocar los suyos. No entendía que demonios había pasado, pero no le importaba para nada.

-Lo… siento Hinata, venia corriendo y no pude detenerme ¿Estás bien? – Naruto también se había quedado algo aturdido por un momento, pues la cercanía de Hinata lo había impactado. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención como ahora.

-¿Qué? Yo… este… mi… digo… – La chica no era capaz de decir algo coherente, solo miraba fijamente los ojos del rubio.

-Rayos, creo que hice que te golpearas la cabeza, estas hablando muy raro – Hinata se sonrojó aún más, es que no era precisamente porque se haya golpeado la cabeza que estaba hablando así.

-Y… yo… estoy bien… pero Naruto-kun ¿Podrías pararte? Me quitas el aire.

-Es cierto, perdón – Naruto se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Hinata para que se levantara también, los dos se sonrieron mientras llegaba Sasuke y los veía muy celoso.

-Hinata, ya podemos irnos – Dijo el Uchiha lanzando una mirada que desagradó bastante al rubio.

-Cla… claro Sasuke, vámonos – Dijo la chica.

Naruto pov:

_Mmm ¿Por qué se irán juntos esos dos? Bueno… tal vez se gusten, espera… ¿Se gustan? No sé por que pero eso es algo que no me gusta, Sasuke no se merece a una chica como Hina-chan ¿Desde cuando la llamo Hina-chan? Rayos, creo que debería dejar de pensar tonterías._

Fin Naruto pov

Los dos chicos se alejaron juntos, mientras el rubio todavía no entendía por que le molestaba aquella cercanía entre Sasuke y Hinata.

-Naruto ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó la pelirrosa preocupada porque Naruto estaba muy callado.

-Ah Sakura-chan, no me pasa nada, jejeje no te fijes, ven te voy a dejar a tu casa – El rubio se puso su caso y montó su motocicleta negra.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Tenten iba caminando hacia su casa, algo decepcionada, esperaba que aunque sea Neji le digiera algo, pero no fue así.

Tenten suspiro – Que decepción, pensé que pasaría algo, debí suponerlo, Neji no se fijaría en mi.

-¡Tenten! ¡Espera! – Se escuchaba esa voz desde lejos, era él, Neji la llamaba.

-¿Ne…Neji? –Tenten se volteó y efectivamente él venia corriendo tras ella.

-Espérame, aún no hablamos, no te vayas.

-Pero Neji, creí que no… ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Sobre lo que dijiste el otro día, ¿era verdad? ¿O solo lo dijiste porque estabas pasada de copas? – La pregunta del castaño hizo sonrojar a Tenten, pero también la sorprendió.

-Yo… lo dije porque me pase de tragos –Neji entristeció al oír eso - Pero ya sebes lo que dicen, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Neji levantó la mirada y la clavó fijamente en ella, luego le sonrió.

-Vaya… eso está… bien… digo ¿Sabes que? No soy para nada bueno hablando – Después de decir esto último, Neji la abrazó y la besó como nunca había besado a una chica antes, ella lo abrazó también correspondiendo a su beso.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari se encontraba en su casa oyendo música a todo volumen, a más no poder, las paredes temblaban y los vidrios casi se quebraban.

-¡Temari con un demonio baja esa cosa! – Gritaba Kankuro desesperado desde la sala, ya que se encontraba con una "amiga".

-¡Oye Temari que estas sorda o que! – Gritaba Gaara desde su cuarto, el cual trataba de dormir.

-¡Lalalalala! ¡No los escucho! – La chica se hacía la sorda para poder seguir oyendo en paz.

-¡Temari te buscan aquí abajo! – Gritó finalmente Kankuro casi histérico.

-¡¿Pues quien? – Dijo ella incrédula.

-¡Itachi! – Respondió Kankuro.

-¿Itachi? – Temari apagó el radio y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, al bajar pudo ver que era verdad, Itachi estaba ahí.

-Hola Tema ¿Que tal? – Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa. La rubia se sonrojó levemente.

-Hola Itachi – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Kankuro de pronto, interrumpiendo el ambiente.

-¿Se van? ¿Quiénes se van? – Preguntó Temari extrañada.

-Pues nosotros, Yoko, Itachi y yo – Respondió Kankuro (PD: Yoko es la que estaba con Kankuro).

Temari frunció el ceño – "_Maldito_ _Kankuro, me engañaste para que apagara el radio"_ –pensaba la rubia mientras subía furiosa la escalera.

-¡Al fin se calló! – Gritó Gaara desde su cuarto, mucho más aliviado pues Temari había dejado de oír esa infernal música pop, la cual él odiaba.

Temari volvió a poner la música a todo volumen

-¡NOO! ¡¿Por que a mi? – Gritaba Gaara desesperado, mientras Kankuro ya se había ido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Oye Hinata ¿Por qué tú eres así? –preguntó el Uchiha menor a la ojiblanca, ambos estaban en una fuente de sodas tomando un helado.

-¿Así como? – Preguntó la chica intrigada.

-Así… tan linda – Dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a la nerviosa Hinata.

-Y-yo… no sé de que me hablas… yo – La chica se alejó de él nerviosa - Ya creo que es hora de irme a mi casa.

-Está bien, te llevo – Dijo Sasuke resignado –pensando- _"¿Por qué será que esta chica es tan difícil? Creo que eso me gusta de ella_"

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche pasó al fin, fue larga para algunos que no podían esperar al día siguiente y fue corta para otros que solo querían dormir y resultó que pasó todo muy rápido.

Al día siguiente…

-Otro día agotador va a empezar – Decía el rubio frente al espejo - Vaya al menos ahora tengo a Sakura-chan.

De pronto, como si de un espejismo se tratase, la imagen de Hinata apareció en ese espejo, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, confundiendo al rubio ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-¿Que rayos me está pasando? Se supone que único que yo quería era estar con Sakura-chan y ahora que estamos juntos… estoy pensando en otra, soy un idiota, no puedo hacerle esto – El chico se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y la imagen desapareció pero aún así se sentía confundido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Y entonces ya son novios? – Interrogaba Hinata a su primo Neji.

-Bueno… si pero ya deja de preguntar prima, por cierto ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Sasuke? ¿No intentó propasarse contigo?

-bueno…

-_Flash Back-_

_-Oye Hinata ¿Por qué tú eres así? –preguntó el Uchiha menor a la ojiblanca, ambos estaban en una fuente de sodas tomando un helado._

_-¿Así como? – Preguntó la chica intrigada._

_-Así… tan linda – Dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a la nerviosa Hinata._

_-Y-yo… no sé de que me hablas… yo – La chica se alejó de él nerviosa - Ya creo que es hora de irme a mi casa._

_-Está bien, te llevo – Dijo Sasuke resignado. _

-_Fin Flash Back_-

-N-no, claro que no intentó nada conmigo, no te preocupes tanto por mí y mejor piensa en tu novia.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, aunque mi tío me pidiera que te cuide, ya estás bastante grande y te puedes cuidar sola.

-Que bueno que por fin lo entiendes – Decía ella contenta.

-Oigan, ya es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde – Les dijo Hanabi.

-Ya vamos – Respondió Hinata a su hermana que se montaba en el auto de Neji.

Continuara…

…

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben acepto sugerencias y demás para mejorar mi fic**

**Sin más que decir me despido y tratare de tener el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible**

**¡Sayonara! **


	4. Un beso por accidente

**Hola!**

**Aquí por fin el cuarto capitulo**

**Me tarde mucho porque la imaginación no me daba, pero bueno, parece que algo me inspiró xD **

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 4: un beso por accidente**

Las clases ya llevaban un buen tiempo de haber comenzado, los chicos cada vez se conocían más con los nuevos, las cosas iban bien, aunque algunos como Gaara y Matsuri se llevaban peor con los días, y Hinata con Sasuke mejor cada día, lo que extrañamente molestaba de sobremanera a Naruto, y no sólo a él, sino que también a Sakura y todo el grupito de fan girls de Sasuke. Estaban en pleno mes de julio, con el sol pegando lo más fuerte que podía (las clases habían comenzado en junio) así que cada día era peor tener que ir a la escuela con toda esa calor.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco en el patio de la escuela, tomando una soda, cuando en eso se le acercó Karin, su mayor admiradora.

-Sasuke-kun, hola por fin te encuentro – Le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres Karin? Estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para ti – Dijo secamente el Uchiha.

-Que pesado eres, pero eso me gusta de ti, eres especial Sasuke-kun.

En eso Sasuke vio pasar a Hinata, y no escucho si quiera lo que le decía Karin, para irse a donde la ojiperla.

-¿Por qué será que no puedo dejar de pensar en él? – Se preguntaba la pelirrosa mientras escribía en su diario en el salón.

-¿En quien Sakura-chan? De seguro en mi ¿No? – Interrumpió el rubio de pronto los pensamientos de Sakura.

-¿Eh? Cla... claro Naruto, en quien más podría estar pensando – Dijo la pelirrosa nerviosa.

-Pues si jejejeje - Reía confiado el rubio en que su amada solo pensaba en él.

-"_Ay si tu supieras Naruto lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, me siento tan culpable_" –pensaba la pelirrosa observando a su novio sonreír de esa manera única e incomparable que él tenía.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? – Peguntó Matsuri acercándose a la parejita.

-Hola Matsu, nada aquí Naruto y yo hablando cosas ¿Y que tal tu día? – Pregunto Sakura. Matsuri puso cara de fastidio.

-Pues más o menos la verdad, es que con el idiota de Gaara molestando todo el día nadie puede tener paz, aunque luego voy a salir con alguien.

-¿A si? ¿Con quien? – Preguntaba la pelirrosa con mirada picarona.

-Eso es un secreto muy bien guardado.

-¡Va a salir con Sasori! – Gritó Temari desde el otro lado del salón.

-Gracias Temari – Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

-¿Así que la chica más desalineada y fea de toda la escuela tiene una cita? – Habló Gaara acercándose a la chica de forma molesta. Al oír que ella tenía una cita con el idiota de Sasori, una extraña punzada se alojó en su pecho y sentía que burlarse de ella era lo único que la sacaría.

-"_Lo que me faltaba_" – Pensó Matsuri - Oye idiota ¿Por casualidad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar hostigando a la gente?

-Pues la verdad, no fíjate, que mal por ti ¿No? Tengo todo el día para molestarte – Respondió en forma de burla.

-¡Te odio! – La chica le dio un pisotón muy fuerte en el pie izquierdo, haciéndolo saltar de un lado para el otro.

Gaara sin querer se fue para atrás y cayó sobre Yumi, su admiradora número uno, la cual quedó más que satisfecha de ver al pelirrojo sobre ella.

-Lo siento Yumi, lo que pasa es que una tarada me hizo perder el equilibrio – Se disculpó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la chica.

-No importa Gaara-kun, no me pasó nada – Dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-Son unos idiotas – Dijo en voz baja Matsuri desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Si, ciertamente le molestaba ver a Gaara con otra chica y lo peor era que no sabía por qué.

-Mmm me suena a celos – Dijo Sakura con esa miradita otra vez.

-¿Celos? Por Dios del cielo si alguna ve tuviera celos de ese idiota, ese día sería el fin del mundo – Dijo la chica con aún más sarcasmo que la vez anterior.

-Si, lo que digas Matsu.

-Esto es tan problemático – Decía Shikamaru desde su asiento, donde muy cómodamente se terminaba un cigarrillo.

En eso llegó el profesor de Historia, siempre acostumbraba a llegar temprano y feliz, pero hoy Asuma había llegado algo tarde y se veía más serio que de costumbre, de inmediato esto le preocupó a Shikamaru, ya que ese profesor lo había ayudado mucho siempre y eran muy buenos amigos

-Alumnos, perdón por llegar tarde, tuve un problema familiar, pero ya estoy aquí – Dijo el profesor.

-Si – Respondieron todos sentándose en sus lugares.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Luego en recreo…

-¿Profesor Asuma se siente bien? – Preguntó Shikamaru a su profesor.

-Si Shikamaru, vaya tu siempre tan intuitivo, lo que pasó es que tuve un problema con mi esposa Kurenai, pero ya pasará.

-Bueno, entonces me voy, que bueno que este bien – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo a su maestro, luego de eso salió del salón, encontrándose afuera con Temari.

-Vaya Shika, no sabía que fueses tan preocupado por los demás – Le dijo la rubia.

-Vaya eres mi mejor amiga y ni aún así me conoces – Dijo el chico caminando.

-Oye espera ¿Por qué te vas? – Decía yendo tras él - ¡Espérame Shikamaru!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el patio…

-Gaara ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ver a Matsuri con ese otro chico? – Preguntó Sasuke riendo divertido, al notar que su amigo no le quitaba la vista a la castaña, quien conversaba animadamente con Sasori.

-¿De que hablas? Yo ni he mirado a Matsuri – Contestó mirando a otro lado, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que sus amigos no notaron. Era cierto que no podía dejar de verla, pero era porque la odiaba y odiaba verla feliz, no por otra cosa.

-Eres un mentiroso Gaara, Sasuke y yo te vimos, pero si tu lo niegas… saben mejor me voy con Ten ahí se ven – Dijo Neji parándose para irse.

-Este desde que tiene novia ya no nos pela – Dijo Sasuke.

-Déjalo ¿Qué no ves que esta enamorado? No como nosotros que parece que nunca nos va a pasar – Dijo el pelirrojo con una extraña mirada melancólica, incluso sorprendiendo al azabache.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Sasuke.

-No, nada idiota, era sólo un decir, y bueno yo a ti te veo muy animado con la prima de Neji.

-Si, es que es muy linda, y muy difícil, no me ha dejado ni darle un beso, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que ser mía – Dijo el azabache con determinación.

-Espero que no la quieras nada más para jugar, porque Neji te mataría – Dijo el pelirrojo al azabache que se quedó muy pensativo con esto último.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Entonces a donde quieres ir? – Preguntó el pelirrojo a Matsuri.

-A donde tu digas esta bien – Respondió la chica sonriendo y sonrojada. Ella se sentía muy cómoda en compañía de Sasori, le gustaba mucho habla con él, y él mismo le gustaba también.

-Entonces será una sorpresa – Dijo el pelirrojo.

Matsuri se volteó levemente, para darse cuenta de que dos orbes verdes la miraban casi con furia, pero al instante se desviaron.

-"_Ese Gaara…"_ - Pensó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las chicas se encontraban saliendo todas juntas del salón, las clases ya habían terminado por hoy y como eran muy buenas amigas salían todas juntas.

-¿Qué harán después de clases? – Pregunto Ino.

-¡Es cierto! – Exclamó Matsuri - Tengo una cita, debo arreglarme, me iré más rápido ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Gritó mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa.

-Esta chica, tiene tanta suerte – Dijo Temari medio envidiosa.

-No seas envidiosa Temari-san, de seguro que Itachi-kun se fijara en ti – Dijo la ojiperla.

-Si Temari, no seas envidiosa porque aun no tienes novio – Dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Y encima me lo sacas en cara – Decía llorando como una magdalena.

-Cálmate Temari-san, yo tampoco tengo novio y no estoy llorando – Trataba de animarla Hinata.

-Pero al menos Sasuke esta loco por ti – Dijo Temari haciendo sonrojar a Hinata y a la vez molestando a Sakura.

-Bu… bueno… eso… Sasuke-kun y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Si fuesen solo amigos no lo llamarías Sasuke-kun – La pelirrosa se mostraba algo molesta.

-¿De que hablas Sakura pelo de chicle? Nosotras ni si quiera somos sus amigas y lo tratamos de esa manera, a mi se me hace que hay algo que tú no nos has dicho – Dijo la rubia Ino audazmente (raro en ella sabiendo que es la tarada del grupo ¬¬)

-Pues estas imaginando cosas que no son Ino, no digas tonterías – Dijo la pelirrosa para zafarse.

-¿Tenten te llevo a casa? – Preguntó Neji abrazando a su novia por la espalda.

-Está bien Neji – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vamos Hinata, nos iremos los tres juntos.

-Si primo ¿Pero y mi hermana?

-Se fue antes, creo que tenía dentista o algo así – Respondió el ojiblanco.

-A ok, entonces vámonos, nos vemos mañana chicas – Despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-Nos vemos Hinata – Dijeron las tres chicas.

-¿Bueno y ahora que? – Preguntó Ino.

-Vámonos a casa, se hace tarde y aquí es peligroso de noche – Dijo Temari.

-Vámonos juntas, de todos modos vivimos cerca – Dijo Ino.

-Está bien ¿Y tu Sakura no te vas con Naruto?

-No Tema, él tiene práctica de fútbol hoy, ay rayos – Revisando su bolso - Olvidé mi diario en el salón, iré a buscarlo nos vemos mañana chicas – Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Está bien – Respondieron ambas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

De camino a la mansión Hyuuga, iban Hinata y Neji, ya que a Tenten ya la habían dejado en su casa, Hinata iba pensando mientras oía música en un mp3.

Me quedo callado

Soy como un niño dormido

Que puede despertarse

Con apenas sólo un ruido

Cuando menos te lo esperas

Cuando menos lo imagino

Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro

Y te lo digo a los gritos

Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido

Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido

Ni sospechas cuando te nombré

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido

Yo quiero un mundo contigo

Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Con cada palabra de aquella letra, la chica no hacía más que recordar a ese rubio cabeza hueca que a estas alturas estaba logrando meterse en su corazón, miraba por la ventana para intentar distraerse, pero era en vano ¿Qué podía hacer? No era correcto estar pensando tanto en el novio de su amiga, pero por otro lado, se podía ver en los ojos de Sakura que aun pensaba en Sasuke. No, ella debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, olvidarse de aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo, olvidarse de esa sonrisa, porque esos labios… jamás serian de ella.

-Naruto-kun…-exclamó con un leve suspiro inaudible para Neji.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el salón de clases se encontraba el azabache, que casualmente había olvidado su celular, al encontrarlo iba a salir, pero al ver cierta libreta rosa sobre el escritorio de Sakura, como decirlo… la curiosidad le ganó

-¿Qué será esto? – Tomó la pequeña libreta y la abrió en una página al azar, entonces comenzó a leer.

"_Desde que Naruto y yo estamos juntos, soy tan feliz, lo quiero tanto, él pasó de ser mi mejor amigo a mi novio, pero no me arrepiento…"_

-Cursilerías – Dijo dejando la libreta donde la encontró, pero algo hizo que quisiera seguir leyendo.

"_¿Me pregunto a quien quiero engañar? Soy feliz con Naruto, pero no lo amo, nunca lo amare como amo a esa persona, a ese chico que ocupa mis pensamientos todo el día, todos los días, cada segundo_"

-"_Esto cada vez se pone más cursi_" – Pensó haciendo una pausa a su lectura por un momento, pero prosiguió finalmente.

"_¿Por qué será que me enamorado como una estúpida de alguien que ni si quiera sabe que existo? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?"_

Cuando Sasuke leyó su nombre ahí, se quedó mudo, él y casi todos sabían que Sakura desfallecía por él, pero en el fondo siempre pensó que solo era una tonta obsesión infantil, pero aún así, verlo de esta manera, del puño y letra de la chica, fue algo extraño lo que sintió.

-¿Sasuke-kun que haces con mi diario de vida en tus manos? – Preguntó la pelirrosa que acababa de entrar.

-¿Eh? – Lo dejo en la mesa - Yo solo… vine a buscar mi celular y lo vi por casualidad, vi que era tuyo y te lo iba a devolver, nada más – Mirando a otro lado.

-A… ok, me lo llevo entonces – Dijo Sakura mientras lo levantaba de la mesa de la mesa y por unos segundos sus manos se juntaron, pero se separaron abruptamente por la pelirrosa - ¿No lo leíste cierto?

-No, como crees ¿Para que querría yo leer el diario de una chica? Que tontería – Sakura se sintió mal con ese comentario y Sasuke lo notó - Digo… para un chico es una tontería, para las chicas no, bueno me voy, llegare tarde a mi entrenamiento.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun – Dijo la pelirrosa sonriéndole al azabache.

-Hasta mañana Sakura – Salió del salón.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de Matsuri todo era un desastre, ella corría de allá para acá buscando un vestido que le quedara bien, buscando su alisador de cabello, su maquillaje, en fin… mientras su madre le gritaba que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.

-¡Matsuri ya basta! – Gritaba su madre desde la recamara.

-¡Ya va mamá! ¡En un momento estoy lista! – Gritaba ella desde el cuarto.

En eso, sonó el timbre de su casa, y afuera estaba el pelirrojo esperando, se encontraba con algo muy casual, porque no era una cita muy formal que digamos.

Matsuri corrió a abrir la puerta, y al ver al pelirrojo se quedó medio atontada por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a la realidad.

-Ho… hola Sasori ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo la chica.

El también se quedo callado por unos segundos, la verdad es que Matsuri se veía muy linda sin uniforme.

-E… estoy bien ¿Ya estas lista cierto?

-Si, ya podemos irnos – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bien, te voy a llevar al cine a ver una película ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Estupendo ¡Ya me voy mamá! – Avisó la castaña cerrando la puerta de su casa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura no estaba muy segura de que Sasuke no hubiera leído su diario, pues él lo tenía en sus manos en ese momento, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo, fue su culpa.

-¿Qué pasa si lo leyó y ahora sabe todo? ¿Y si le cuenta a Naruto? Ay Dios que hago ahora –Decía muy confundida camino a su casa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Ino ya hiciste la terea de biología? – Preguntó Temari.

-Ah rayos se me olvidó, tendré que ir a comprar los materiales, bueno Temari nos vemos mañana – Ya estaban frente a la casa de Ino.

-Ok y date prisa con esa tarea, Anko-sensei te matará si no la entregas.

-Si, ya lo sé – Respondió Ino.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la escuela, los chicos que estaban en el equipo de fútbol aun seguían en práctica, ya cuando esta acabó se estaba poniendo muy oscuro, y se fueron a los camarines a cambiarse de ropa.

-Mañana pasare por Sakura-chan a su casa – Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-san tienes tanta suerte, Sakura-san es tan linda – Decía Lee deprimido.

-"_Naruto idiota_" – Pensaba Sasuke – "_Si supiera que Sakura aun está loca por mi… un momento ¿Por que rayos aun pienso en eso?"_

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o que? – Le preguntó Gaara.

-No seas idiota, no me pasa nada, oye ¿Qué tal si de aquí nos vamos al cine?

-Buena idea, hasta que piensas – Respondió el pelirrojo, al tiempo que a Sasuke se le marcaba una venita en la frente.

-Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-teme – Dijo Naruto sonriendo pero a la misma vez desafiando a Sasuke con la mirada.

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto-baka – Respondió Sasuke.

-Vamos Naruto, recuerda que mañana hay que entregar la tarea de biología – Dijo Kiba.

-¿Tarea de biología? –Preguntó el rubio- ¡Ah rayos se me olvidó! – Comenzó a vestirse muy rápido, luego tomó todas sus cosas y salió del camarín, no sin antes sacarle la lengua al Uchiha.

-"_Naruto idiota_" – Pensó Sasuke.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ino iba de tienda en tienda y no encontraba lo que necesitaba, ya era de noche y la tarea era algo larga, si seguía así no tendría tiempo de hacerla.

-Demonios – Suspiró la rubia resignada.

Entro a una tienda que sería su última esperanza, al llegar a la vitrina vio que había un chico acomodando unas cajas sobre una escalera, al cual no se le veía el rostro, pues además llevaba una gorra.

-Disculpa – Dijo Ino- ¿Me podrías ayudar?

-Si claro espérame un momento – Dijo el chico terminando de acomodar las cajas, luego bajó la escalera.

-¿Sai? ¿Trabajas aquí? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida de verlo.

-Ino-chan ¿Tú por aquí? Bueno no trabajo aquí, está es la tienda de mis padres y solo estoy ayudando un poco para ganar algo de dinero – Respondió Sai.

-Vaya que bien, creo que vendré más seguido a esta tienda – Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Pues si tu quieres por mi esta bien – Dijo Sai.

A pesar de que Sai no se llevaba con la mitad del salón, con Ino todo era diferente, él podía hablar con ella con toda naturalidad y no se sentía extraño de ninguna forma, aunque eso despertara los celos y el odio de Kiba hacia él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

A la salida del cine, Matsuri y Sasori estaban tomados de la mano, muy felices, ya se iban a sus casas.

-Bueno Matsu ¿Puedo decirte Matsu?

-Claro que si – Dijo ella.

-Bueno Matsu ¿Qué te pareció la película? – Preguntó.

-Muy divertida, hay que venir otra vez – Respondió la castaña.

-¿Eso es una invitación? – Interrogó el pelirrojo a lo que la castaña se sonrojó enseguida.

-Bueno… no sé ¿Tu que me dices? – Preguntó ella desviando la mirada.

-Que con mucho gusto – Respondió Sasori.

-Oye Sasuke esas películas que tu ves son horribles, eres muy aburrido – Se oyó una voz.

-¿De que te quejas Gaara? Lo único que te gusta ver son esas absurdas películas de terror que no dan miedo – Respondió la otra voz.

-No… puede… ser – Dijo Matsuri volteándose lentamente para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ahí estaba el idiota de Gaara y su amigo Sasuke saliendo del cine también.

-Mira eso Gaara ¿Esa no es Matsuri? – Preguntó Sasuke apuntando hacia ella.

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó Gaara mirando en aquella dirección que Sasuke le señalaba.

-Pues esa que está con el pelirrojo de tercero – Respondió Sasuke.

Cuando Gaara la vio se quedó sorprendido, sin palabras, es que jamás la había visto de esa manera, él siempre la llamaba fea, desalineada, pero la verdad es que ella no era nada fea, y él lo sabía perfecto, pero ahora no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, y más, que estuviera con otro tomados de la mano, eso… ¿Le daba celos?

-Ah si es ella ¿Y eso que? – Dijo Gaara mirando a otro lado, con un leve y casi invisible sonrojo.

-¿Qué no la vas a ir a molestar? – Preguntó Sasuke.

-No, no tengo ganas, vámonos a casa tengo muchísimo sueño – Respondió el pelirrojo caminando. Se estaba sintiendo mal al verla con Sasori, no lo entendía y eso le hacía estar de mal humor.

-Es raro, no vino a molestarme – Dijo Matsuri.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Sasori.

-¿Eh? No… nadie Sasori, bueno creo que ya debemos irnos – Decía nerviosa y con una gotita resbalando de su frente.

-Bueno, te voy a dejar a tu casa – Dijo él. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Al día siguiente…

Todos los chicos llegaban a la escuela, era una mañana muy calurosa, y lo peor es que hoy les tocaban clases de deportes a todo sol, algo que no les era nada grato, por suerte primero les tocaban clases de química.

Naruto y Sakura llegaban montados en la moto de éste, al mismo tiempo que Hinata bajaba del auto de Neji.

-"_Vaya, ahí vienen juntos otra vez, no lo soporto_" – Pensaba la ojiperla.

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estas hoy? – Preguntó el azabache.

-Bien Sasuke-kun, me alegra verte hoy – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-"_Hinata otra vez de amiga con Sasuke-kun, no me gusta nada_" – Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras Naruto se bajaba de la motocicleta.

-Esa Hinata, cada día la soporto menos ¿Puedes creer que ayer Sasuke-kun me dejo hablando sola por irse tras ella? – Decía Karin con fastidio.

-No lo puedo creer, digo, que le ven tanto a esa niña horrible – Decía Sono junto a Karin.

-Chicas, no sean así, Hinata no es horrible – Decía Kana.

-Tú siempre defendiendo a todo el mundo ¿Verdad Kana? A veces no te soporto – Le dijo Aiko.

-Ya Aiko, recuerda que Kana es buenita, pero es nuestra amiga, y a todo esto ¿En donde está Yumi? – Preguntó Karin mirando para todos lados.

-Creo que la vi con Gaara – Dijo Sono.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el salón…

-Gaara-kun eres tan lindo – Decía Yumi agarrada del brazo de Gaara, el cual no le hacía mucho caso.

-Si lo que tú digas – Decía él sin mirarla, sólo se dedicaba a posar su mirada sobre la castaña que escribía en su cuaderno. No se explicaba por que, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Aún recordaba lo sucedido el otro día en la clase de deportes, cuando ella había caído encima de él. De sólo pensarlo un extraño sentimiento se alojaba en su pecho.

-Ay rayos ¿Cuánto era el PH de esto? – Decía Matsuri confundida.

En eso Sasori se asomó por la puerta del salón y saludó a Temari a quien ya conocía, luego de eso llamó a Matsuri, ella se acercó a él de inmediato dejando lo que hacía.

-¿Qué sucede Sasori-kun? – Preguntó ella.

-Sólo quería preguntarte si quieres que hoy te vaya a dejar a tu casa después de clases, si quieres pasamos a tomar unos helados o algo.

-Ay me encantaría, acepto – Respondió la castaña sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora me voy porque creo que mi profesor ya llegó – Se despidió de ella con un beso en la cara, haciéndola sonrojar.

Gaara veía la escena totalmente callado y muerto de rabia –aunque no sabía por que le molestaba tanto-, Yumi le hablaba pero él no la oía, no oía nada a su alrededor.

Luego de eso llegó el profesor para comenzar su aburrida clase de química.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Luego en recreo…

Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba estaban en el patio sentados, Naruto parecía ido, usualmente no era muy común que él pensara tanto.

-"_Rayos ¿Por qué no puedo sacar esa idea de mi cabeza?"_ – Pensaba Naruto.

-Oye Naruto te noto extraño – Le dijo Shikamaru.

-No es nada Shika-vago, es que estaba pensando en algo de unos exámenes y eso – Respondió el rubio volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú pensando en exámenes? Supongo que bromeas – Dijo Kiba en tono de burla, pero Naruto no le hizo caso.

-Oye parece que no te está escuchando – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

-¿Oye Naruto? – Kiba movía sus manos frente al rostro de Naruto, pero nada.

Naruto pov:

_¿Por qué rayos tengo este sentimiento de que Sakura-chan sigue pensando en ese bastardo de Sasuke? Además… esta rabia cuando lo veo con Hinata, bueno, a mi solo me preocupa que él no le haga daño, porque Hinata es una chica muy linda y frágil y… ¿Es sólo eso realmente? Rayos_

Fin pov Naruto

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las clases de biología fueron igual de aburridas que siempre, Anko entro gritando al salón como siempre lo hacía, luego de decir algunos improperios a los alumnos, accedió a revisar sus trabajos, para luego darles una tarea aun más difícil y complicada que la anterior.

-Bien, como veo que hoy están tan animados (Todos los del salón tenían caras de 20 metros) entonces les daré una tarea en grupos de tres, es un proyecto escolar así que tendrán que trabajar mucho tiempo con sus compañeros, ahora veré la lista y los escogeré al azar.

-Ay no – Dijeron todos mientras resbalaban de sus sillas.

Luego de un largo rato de pensar y de llamarle la atención a Naruto por estar dominando el balón en la sala de clases, dijo los grupos, que quedaron así.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura (si, igual que los equipos)

Kiba, Shino, Hinata

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji

Temari, Gaara, Matsuri

Sai, Karin, Suigetsu

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué un genio como yo tiene que hacer equipo con un Teme como Sasuke? – Reprochaba el rubio.

-Hmp idiota – Dijo el azabache.

-¿Qué dijiste Teme? – Le dirigió una mirada con una vena marcada en su frente.

-Naruto, tu eres el peor alumno en toda la clase, así que deberías agradecer que te pusiera con dos personas tan inteligentes como son Sasuke y Sakura.

-No importa Naruto-kun, yo también estoy en tu equipo, lo haremos bien – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, aunque algo la inquietaba y a la vez le daba alegría – _"¿En el mismo equipo que Sasuke-kun?_"

-Sakura-chan me has llamado Naruto-kun – Decía el rubio con mirada de estrellitas.

Sakura se sonrojó, pues todo el salón comenzó a hacerles burla

-"_No quede con Naruto-kun_" – Pensaba Hinata algo deprimida.

-¡Yo no lo acepto! –Gritó Matsuri poniéndose de pie de inmediato, estaba muy furiosa - ¡Jamás podría hacer equipo con un idiota como este! – Apuntando a Gaara.

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota? – Gritó Gaara parándose de su asiento.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero a este idiota en mi equipo! – Dijo Karin apuntando a Suigetsu y levantándose.

-No quiero tener una bruja en mi equipo – Dijo Suigetsu calmadamente sin levantarse de su asiento, a lo que a Karin se le marcó una venita.

-Pues lo siento por todos ustedes, pero no me importa ¡Así que dejen sus quejas para otro idiota y siéntense! – Anko les puso una cara asesina.

-Si – Dijeron los tres sentándose asustados, Suigetsu seguía tranquilo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Luego en clases de deportes…

Ya todos estaban cambiados y se dirigían al gimnasio de la escuela, pues como hacía demasiado calor, Gai prefirió trabajar bajo techo.

Gai los hizo trabajar excesivamente como era su costumbre, y luego de dejarlos casi muertos, los dejó ir.

Naruto iba por el pasillo hacia los camarines, en eso vio que a Hinata se le cayó una hoja de papel de un cuaderno que llevaba en sus manos

-¡Oye Hinata! – Gritó para llamar la atención de la ojiperla.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella dándose vuelta.

-Olvidaste esto – Dijo él corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar donde la ojiperla, tropezó con una hendidura en el piso y cayó hacia adelante, por suerte no fue a parar el suelo, porque algo detuvo su caía, o más bien, alguien.

Cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que sus labios y los de la ojiperla estaban unidos, fue un pequeño roce, un topón, pero ambos se quedaron inmóviles y completamente sonrojados.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan – Dijo el rubio separándose de ella.

-Yo… yo… es… no te… no te preocupes – Decía la ojiperla aún sonrojadisima.

La chica agarró lo que Naruto quería devolverle y salió corriendo de ahí con el rostro aun como un tomate, mientras el rubio se quedó paralizado, tocando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Naruto pov:

_Eso fue… fue tan poco tiempo el que tuve esos labios pero… eran tan suaves y… Hinata es tan linda… rayos, será mejor que me olvide de lo que pasó aquí y que quede como una simple casualidad, y que deje de pensar en ella, porque yo estoy con Sakura-chan, y ella es la chica de mis sueños, solo ella._

Fin Naruto pov

Hinata llegó hasta la puerta del aula, se quedó apoyada ahí, no podía creer lo que había pasado

Hinata pov:

_Naruto-kun… el me besó. No, fue solo un accidente, pero aun así nuestros labios se tocaron, fue solo un instante, pero… aun así, fue grandioso, y fue… mi primer beso._

Fin Hinata pov

Hinata sonrió, estaba feliz por lo que había sucedido, aunque fuese un accidente.

Continuara…

Xxxx

**Bueno, creo que mi inspiración no dio para más xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Sayonara!**


	5. ¿Me gusta Hinata?

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la demora xD, mi ha estado muy ocupada, jejejeje**

**Bueno les traigo la conti, espero que les guste y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este fic es un Naruhina xD, bueno también tiene un poco de todo, y otra cosa, se viene algo muy inesperado, porque el drama familiar no puede faltar xD **

…

**Capitulo 5: ¿Me gusta Hinata? **

Era uno de esos días normales de clases en Konoha, todos los chicos estaban muy atentos al problema de mate que trataba de explicar Kakashi. Sólo había una persona que no atendía a la clase, como siempre Naruto no hacía caso alguno a lo que trataban de enseñarle, pero no era porque estuviera dominando el balón, ni pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, sino que no podía sacar de su mente lo ocurrido hace dos días en el pasillo, ese fugaz beso con su compañera y hasta ahora amiga Hinata ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Soy un tarado – Dijo para sí el rubio.

-Naruto ¿Me puedes explicar como se realiza este ejercicio? – Dijo el profesor Kakashi mostrando una ecuación de segundo grado en el pizarrón, lo que a Naruto peor se le daba.

-Yo… pues… la verdad es que…

-Como lo suponía ¿Otra vez desatendiendo a la clase? Naruto que voy a hacer contigo, si sigues así no pasaras el año.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, es que bueno… yo…

-Ya sé, te asignaré un compañero de estudios, así te ayudará a estudiar y aprenderás algo ya que veo que aprender de mi no te interesa.

-Ka… Kakashi-sensei no es lo que usted cree – Decía apenado Naruto con mil gotitas en la frente mientras el resto del salón se comenzaba a reír.

-¿Quién se ofrece para ayudar a Naruto? –Preguntó Kakashi, a lo que sólo Sakura levantó la mano- Mmm cuanta concurrencia – Dijo con sarcasmo - Bien, por lo que sé Sakura es novia de Naruto, así que eso sólo será una distracción y no prestará interés en los estudios, bueno Hinata ¿Podrías ayudar a Naruto a estudiar?

-¿Y… yo? – Preguntó nerviosa Hinata.

-_"¿Hinata?" _– Pensó Naruto, también algo nervioso, de sólo imaginar el estar a solas con Hinata en su casa y después de lo ocurrido.

-Si por favor, te lo agradecería muchísimo, así este burro ya no lo será tanto – Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Naruto se sonrojaba por lo que dijo Kakashi.

-Bu… bueno, está bien Kakashi-sensei yo lo ayudaré – Pensando – "_Si es que no me da un infarto_"

-"_No me parece para nada buena idea que Hinata estudie con él_" – Pensaba Sakura algo molesta.

-"_Ese idiota de Naruto, hace unos días ve a Hinata de forma muy extraña ¿Sera que le gusta? No puede ser, a él solo le importa Saku_ra" – Pensaba el azabache.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Más tarde en recreo…

Itachi se encontraba caminando por el pasillo junto a Sasori, Deidara y Kankuro, los cuatro eran muy amigos y siempre andaban juntos de allá para acá.

-Ya me dio hambre, voy a comprar algo de comer – Dijo Kankuro.

-Yo te acompaño – Dijo Deidara.

-Ok pero no te comas mi comida – Dijo Kankuro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ok – Respondió Deidara con cara de "¿Cuándo lo he hecho?"

Sasori e Itachi se quedaron solos y como los dos eran bastante callados no decían una sola palabra, hasta que se les acercaron Matsuri y Temari.

-Hola chicos – Saludó Temari con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sasori-kun – Sonrió Matsuri de esa forma tan dulce que la caracterizaba. Sasori se sonrojó un poco al verla.

-Hola Matsu-chan hola Temari – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Hola a ambas – Dijo Itachi serio pero con amabilidad - ¿Qué hacen?

-Pasear, oye Itachi-kun ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo de comer? – Preguntó Temari haciéndole señas de que se fueran de ahí porque solo estorbaban. El azabache comprendió.

-Esto… esta bien vamos Temari, eh… adiós chicos – Dijo Itachi al tiempo que era llevado del brazo por la rubia.

-Esto… ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó la castaña sonrojada.

-Pues… bien ¿Y tu? – Peguntó Sasori. Ambos se veían muy nerviosos y eso se notaba en que no se veían a los ojos.

-Bien, etto… - La chica no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa y las palabras no le salían de la boca, cosa rara en ella ya que siempre hablaba mucho- Pues… ya… me voy.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego – Dijo él yéndose a buscar a Itachi.

-Que patética Matsuri, te quedaste paralizada – Se decía a si misma mientras iba caminando hacia el pasillo de la escuela, cuando de pronto sin querer chocó con el chico de sus pesadillas.

-Oye tarada fíjate por donde caminas ¿Es posible que siempre me tengas que chocar? – Le dijo Gaara muy molesto. Matsuri no se hizo esperar para entrar en su estado de furia.

-Oye idiota, en primera no fue con intención y en segunda ¿Qué demonios te pasa que hoy estás de peor humor que de costumbre?

-Eso no te incumbe niña latosa, mejor me voy antes de que colmes más mi paciencia.

-Si, lo mejor que has dicho en todo el día es que te irás –dijo ella en tono burlón mientras Gaara se alejaba haciéndose el que no oía nada.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Luego les tocaban clases de arte con la profesora Kurenai, la esposa de Asuma, ella era una mujer muy amable con todos ellos, al contrario de la profesora Anko que les inspiraba un miedo increíble a todos los del salón.

-Buenos días alumnos – Dijo la profesora mientras era extrañamente iluminada por los rayos del sol en la entrada del salón.

-¡Buenos días Kurenai-sensei! - Exclamaron todos muy contentos.

-Hoy vamos a hacer un dibujo de tema libre, la idea es que dibujen sus emociones, puede ser algo abstracto o algo que tenga forma, como ustedes quieran, los mejores trabajos irán a una exposición que se está haciendo de las distintas escuelas de la zona.

-¡Si! – Respondieron todos muy animados (Esta era la única clase que no detestaban con todas sus fuerzas ¬¬)

-Vaya, al parecer aquí todos adoran a Kurenai-sensei – Murmuraba Hinata para si misma.

-Es que es la única profesora que nos trata bien, claro además de Asuma-sensei, y Kakashi-sensei no cuenta porque siempre llega tarde – Le dijo Sakura también murmurando.

-Ya veo – Dijo Hinata.

-¿Oye Sai-kun me prestas el borrador? – Preguntó Ino acercándose al banco final del salón donde Sai se sentaba solo- Oye… que bien dibujas – Dijo al ver un bello paisaje en el croquis que Sai tenía en su escritorio. La chica lo tomó sin permiso dispuesta a ver los demás dibujos.

-Oye no veas eso… - Trató de detenerla pero Ino volteó la página.

-¿Esta chica que está dibujada aquí… soy yo? – Se preguntó Ino algo incrédula al ver el magnifico dibujo del pelinegro, un dibujo de ella.

-Bueno… es que necesitaba una modelo y… por eso te dibuje a ti… nada más – Respondió Sai prácticamente arrancando el cuadernillo de dibujos de las manos de la rubia, la cual se quedó algo inquieta con esa respuesta.

-Bueno… ¿Me prestas el borrador?

-Claro… tómalo – Dijo Sai fríamente, era una de las pocas veces que le había hablado así a Ino, y la verdad luego de ver la cara que ésta puso, se sintió muy mal, pero no dijo nada por arreglar lo que había hecho.

Las clases como siempre siguieron su curso normal, la hora de la salida se acercaba y todos la esperaban con ansias.

-¡Oye Hinata espera! – Gritó Naruto a la ojiperla que ya salía del salón para irse a su casa puesto que las clases habían acabado ya.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? – Preguntó ella.

-Oye… ya que serás mi compañera de estudios ¿Me harías el favor de ir hoy a mi casa a ayudarme a estudiar? Por favor – Rogó juntando sus dos manos en señal de súplica.

-Claro, déjame decirle a Neji y nos vamos a tu casa ¿Te parece? – Le dijo sonriendo la ojiperla.

-Cla… claro Hinata – Dijo Naruto sonrojándose por la sonrisa que le puso Hinata.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¡¿Como que no me llevaras a casa Naruto? – Gritaba histérica Sakura mientras Naruto se montaba en su motocicleta y se ponía su casco.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, es que tengo que estudiar con Hinata y me la llevare conmigo ¿Podrías decirle a Neji o a alguien que te lleve? – Le respondió el rubio con cara de culpabilidad.

-Está bien Naruto, pero no esperes que esté muy contenta contigo – Dijo Sakura muy enojada dándole la espalda a Naruto, en eso se les acerca Hinata.

-Ya está Naruto-kun, ahora podemos irnos a estudiar.

-"_Estudiar, si como no_" – Pensaba Sakura mientras un humito salía de su cabeza.

-Bueno Sakura-chan Hinata y yo nos vamos, por favor no te molestes conmigo, sabes que te quiero mucho – Le dijo el rubio sonriendo a su pelirrosa, haciendo sentir algo mal a Hinata sin darse cuenta.

-Sí lo sé Naruto, ya váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

El rubio y la ojiperla se fueron en la motocicleta mientras Sakura se quedaba sola en la entrada de la escuela, estaba molesta por lo que acababa de hacer Naruto, pero no podía quedarse ahí lamentándolo, en eso vio que se acercaban Sasuke y Gaara, por un momento pensó en pedirle a uno de ellos que la llevasen, pero le dio algo de vergüenza hacerlo, así que resolvió irse caminando a casa.

-De seguro Sasuke-kun jamás aceptaría llevarme – La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar resignada cuando oyó que alguien mencionaba su nombre, esa voz que tanto le agradaba.

-Sakura – Dijo Sasuke - ¿Por qué te vas caminando a casa? ¿Y Naruto?

-Se ha ido a estudiar con Hinata y no podía llevarme, por eso me voy caminando – Respondió ella.

-Ese idiota, con que se fue con Hinata… bueno ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Preguntaba Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-Claro, por algo te lo estoy diciendo ¿No? Vamos sube a mi auto, te llevare – Dijo el azabache abriéndole la puerta trasera de su auto a Sakura.

-Gra… gracias Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura entrando al auto.

-Oye Sasuke, yo me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana – Dijo Gaara subiendo a su auto.

-Claro Gaara.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara se encontraba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, oyendo su música favorita que era el metal, siempre que se encontraba confundido le gustaba oír esta música para pensar, aunque este tipo de música no fuese la más adecuada para algunas personas (Demasiado ruidosa ¬¬). El pelirrojo trataba de no pensar en esa chica, pero sólo de voltear a un lado allí estaba ella, con su carácter arrogante y sus palabras poco amistosas, aun aunque ella fuese así, algo de Matsuri le llamaba la atención y eso era precisamente lo que no quería admitir, no podía admitir que sintiera algo por esa chica, no se lo podría perdonar.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó golpeando la pared de su cuarto - Será mejor salir a dar una vuelta un rato, estoy harto de esto – El pelirrojo se levantó, apago el radio y salió del cuarto golpeando la puerta muy fuerte.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de Naruto…

-¡Papá ya llegue a casa! – Gritó el rubio entrando y quitándose los zapatos como era la costumbre en su casa.

-Que bonita casa Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata imitando a Naruto.

-Gracias Hinata, rayos parece que papá no está en casa, bueno debe estar en el trabajo aún… mmm ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

-No gracias, será mejor ponernos a estudiar – Dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-Tienes razón, vamos a la cocina ahí hay una mesa donde podremos estudiar y si te da hambre está el refrigerador – Dijo el rubio señalando la puerta que daba hacia la cocina.

-Si, está bien – Dijo sonriendo nuevamente la ojiperla. Al ir entrando a la cocina, vio que en una de las cómodas del pasillo había una fotografía de dos jóvenes, un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer pelirroja, ambos con un bebe en sus brazos, los dos bebes eran idénticos, pero uno de ellos parecía ser una niña, a Hinata le intrigó mucho la fotografía y no se hizo esperar para preguntar quienes eran –Oye Naruto-kun ¿Quiénes son los de esta foto?

-¿Esos? Pues son mis padres claro está, el es mi padre Minato – Dijo el rubio señalándolo en la fotografía- Y ella es mi madre Kushina – Señalando a la mujer, aunque se le escuchó algo molesto al mencionar a la última.

-¿Y los bebes? – Preguntó con más interés aun Hinata.

-El que está con mi padre soy yo, y la otra… es mi hermana Naruko – Dijo el rubio con algo de tristeza en su voz. Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Tú tienes una hermana? ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué no va a la escuela como tú?

-Para Hinata jejeje, esas son demasiadas preguntas, veras… hace dos años tuvimos un accidente de tránsito… yo estuve muy mal, casi morí, pero por suerte me recuperé, sin embargo Naruko… Naruko jamás logro salir de eso, permanece en estado de coma hasta el día de hoy – A Naruto se le comenzaban a notar las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Debió haber sido terrible para ti… y para tus padres – Decía Hinata conmovida, ya que ella también había perdido a una persona importante para ella, la cual era su madre y realmente la extrañaba mucho.

-Si, lo fue tanto que por culpa de eso ellos dos se separaron, siempre se han culpado entre ellos por lo que le pasó a mi hermana… y bueno… ya no están juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, en la escuela nadie sabe lo de mi hermana porque yo llegue después de eso.

-No debí haber preguntado Naruto-kun, perdóname – Hinata después de decir esto, lo abrazó inconscientemente, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase de una manera muy linda, pero ella no pudo notarlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se vio entrar al mismo hombre de la foto, el padre de Naruto.

-Oye Naruto, no sabía que ya tenías novia hijo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó su padre sorprendido a lo que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron de forma violenta y se separaron.

-¡Claro que no papá! ¡Ella no es mi novia es solo una amiga, Sakura-chan es mi novia y tu lo sabes muy bien! – Gritaba furioso el rubio menor.

-Cálmate Naruto, solo era una broma… jejeje por cierto soy Minato el padre de Naruto, y tú debes ser Hinata – Dijo el padre extendiendo una mano a Hinata.

-Si, etto… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre si aun no se lo he dicho? – Se preguntaba Hinata.

-Eso es porque Naruto siempre me habla de ti – Contestó Minato mientras Naruto se sonrojaba - Además hasta dormido te menciona - Esta vez fue Hinata quien se sonrojó.

-Papá será mejor que te calles, ven Hinata mejor vamos a estudiar antes de que mi padre siga metiendo sus narices en donde no debe – El rubio jaló a la ojiperla hacia la cocina mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

-Jejejeje mi hijo es tan penoso – Decía Minato divertido por la reacción de Naruto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Al día siguiente, todos se fueron a la escuela, como les tocaba con Kakashi-sensei en realidad no se preocupaban mucho por llegar a tiempo, de todos modos sabían que terminarían esperando al menos dos horas para comenzar.

-"_Pobre de Naruto-kun_" – Pensaba Hinata mientras iba hacia la escuela en el auto de Neji.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Te ves muy pensativa – Le preguntó su pequeña hermana.

-No es nada Hanabi-chan, solo son cosas de la escuela, sin importancia jejeje.

-Hinata, ayer llegaste tarde a casa y mi tío se preocupó mucho por ti, no le dije que fuiste a casa de Naruto porque lo más probable es que se hubiese molestado – Dijo Neji.

-No pasa nada Neji –onisan mi padre no tiene por que molestarse, además Naruto-kun y yo sólo estudiábamos, incluso su padre estaba allí – Respondió Hinata calmadamente.

-Ah bueno – Dijo Neji mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la escuela…

-No es justo, Gaara tenía esa horrible música tan fuerte anoche que ni si quiera pude dormir –Decía una desarreglada Temari con los ojos hinchados por lo poco que había dormido.

-Tú siempre quejándote por todo hermana, me tienes harto – Le decía Kankuro con la misma cara.

-Pero si tú tampoco pudiste dormir, pero claro siempre defendiendo a Gaara, todo porque ustedes son hombres, los odio – Temari se fue más rápido para perderse de la vista de Kankuro.

-Pero que molesta es cuando le da la gana – Decía Kankuro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el salón ya todos habían llegado, a excepción de Kakashi-sensei que era el único que no se aparecía ni por si acaso, la verdad es que nadie sabía por que el siempre se tardaba más de lo debido, y bueno… conociéndolo tampoco querrían saber en que ocupa su tiempo.

-Kakashi-sensei es un problemático, como siempre aún no ha llegado – Decía Shikamaru recostado en el escritorio de Kakashi.

-Mejor, así tengo tiempo para practicar con el balón – Decía Naruto mientras lo dominaba hábilmente.

-"_Vaya, ni parece afectado por lo que me contó ayer_" – Pensaba Hinata viendo a Naruto - "_Bueno, es que Naruto-kun es un chico muy alegre jeje_" – Sonrió dulcemente.

-"_Naruto… ni si quiera me ha saludado hoy ¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Qué acaso estoy pintada o que?_" – Pensaba la pelirrosa muy enojada desde su asiento.

-Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal estas hoy? – Le preguntó de pronto el azabache que pasó junto a ella.

-S-Sasuke-kun, e- estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – Le dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-No es nada – Dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a otra parte.

En ese momento, como por arte de magia, apareció Kakashi-sensei corriendo como un loco, entrando al salón muy apurado y agitado, parecía muy alarmado.

-¡Que bueno que estás aquí Naruto! – Gritó Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? – Preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

-"_Que raro que no me haya regañado por estar en su escritorio_" – Pensaba Shikamaru extrañado.

-Naruto es importante que vengas conmigo, se trata de tu hermana… ha despertado.

-¡¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo del salón a la velocidad de la luz.

Todos en el salón estaban estupefactos ¿Desde cuando Naruto tenía una hermana? ¿Qué significaba que ya había despertado? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, menos Hinata, quien ya sabía todo lo ocurrido por la boca del mismo Naruto, sin embargo decidió que no era prudente que ella explicase esto, ya que eso le correspondía sólo al rubio.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día fue muy largo y agotador, sólo quedaban unos minutos para la hora de salida y Hinata no paraba de ver por la ventana. En todo el día no hubo noticias de Naruto y ella estaba muy preocupada, sabía que él quería mucho a su hermana por las lágrimas que le vio arrojar de sus ojos azules.

La ojiperla suspiró – "_Ojala todo haya salido bien con Naruto-kun"_

-¿Qué son esos suspiros Hinata? – Le preguntó el Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

-Nada Sasuke-kun jejeje, no me hagas caso, esto… creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Sí, pero aún no ha sonado el timbre. Por cierto, este fin de semana habrá una reunión en el club de mi padre, uno de esos clubs de gente rica ya sabes y pues me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo.

-Claro ¿Por que no? – Sonrió la ojiperla - Ya conozco esas reuniones, mi padre las frecuenta mucho y la verdad mientras no estemos con ellos, será muy divertido.

-Sí lo sé – Le sonrió Sasuke.

-"_Rayos, ahora Sasuke-kun se ve muy amigable con Hinata, ya me está empezando a caer mal, ay pero que estoy diciendo, que tonta Sakura… además… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Naruto?_"

-Esa Hinatita, me las va a pagar – Decía Karin - No le voy a permitir que se quede con mi querido Sasuke-kun.

-Cálmate Karin, ellos dos son sólo amigos – Le dijo Kana.

-Ach Kana, tú siempre defendiendo a la chusma como Hinata, Sakura y su grupito de idiotas, pero no te culpo, eres demasiado buena.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el hospital de Konoha, se sentía una gran tensión, un joven rubio se hallaba sentado en la sala de espera, mientras veía a doctores y enfermeras correr de allá para acá. Nadie le decía nada y ya estaba por perder la paciencia. Su profesor se encontraba a su lado, a pesar de ser un hombre distraído y poco comprometido, se preocupaba por sus alumnos como si fuesen sus hijos, de vez en cuando les daba consejos y los apoyaba en lo que pudiese.

-Kakashi-sensei, estoy harto de esperar ¿A que hora me van a decir algo? – Preguntaba el rubio impaciente.

-Calma Naruto, no pierdas los estribos, pronto te dirán lo que pasa, pero mantente calmado sobre todo – Eran las sabias palabras de su sensei.

En ese momento vieron como dos personas se acercaban, un hombre rubio, alto y una mujer pelirroja. Ambos parecían discutir y al verlos Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño y presionas sus puños contra sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún estando aquí ustedes se sigan peleando? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que estamos en un hospital? ¿Qué esto se trata de mi hermana? – El rubio parecía realmente molesto con esos dos.

-Naruto… hijo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho – Dijo la mujer.

-Si he crecido madre, y tú no has estado ahí para verlo, a diferencia de papá, que aunque poco, ha estado conmigo siempre – Le dijo el rubio con frialdad a su madre.

-Naruto… - Pronunció Kushina al darse cuenta de que su hijo no la quería para nada, porque nunca estuvo con él, porque se preocupó más de sus problemas que de estar al lado de su hijo, y él ahora la despreciaba por ello.

-Será mejor que me vaya – Dijo el sensei - Naruto, te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Uno de los médicos se acercó a la "familia" y preguntó por los padres de Naruko, ellos atendieron olvidando todos los pleitos y estaban dispuestos a oír lo que le médico tenía que decirles.

-La joven ha despertado…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara se encontraba saliendo de la escuela, había sido un día agotador y más cuando todo el día se estuvo peleando con Matsuri. El pelirrojo salió de la escuela, no se iría en auto hoy porque lo envió al lavado, así que caminando era su única forma de llegar a casa.

-Rayos, odio cuando debo irme caminando – Decía el pelirrojo mientras pasaba por las afueras de un parque. Al voltearse a mirarlo, vio que ahí estaba sentada Matsuri, sola en uno de los columpios. Por un momento, al verla así, sintió como si ella fuese una chica frágil, que necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien que la protegiese, pero con un movimiento de cabeza disipó todos esos pensamientos.

Aunque realmente debía admitirlo, con esa expresión tranquila en su rostro ella se veía tan hermosa que él no podía apartar su vista, no podía dejar de observarla con detenimiento. Realmente sentía algo por ella.

-"_Vaya, se me hace tarde_" – Pensó Matsuri levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la esquina contraria a la que Gaara se encontraba.

Gaara trató de decirle algo, la iba a llamar, pero alguien le ganó.

-¡Matsu-chan espera! – Dijo el otro pelirrojo que Matsuri conocía muy bien.

-Sasori – La chica se volteó sonriendo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me iba a casa, no sabía que tu también te fueras por aquí – Dijo él mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Usualmente no lo hago, es sólo que de pronto me dieron ganas de cambiar de aire jejeje ¿Tú vives por aquí?

-Si, vivo unas casas más allá, pero bueno… ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe a casa?

-No te molestes, yo estoy cerca de mi casa también, mañana nos vemos en la escuela – Dijo ella caminando hacia la esquina.

-Está bien, cuídate mucho – Decía Sasori haciéndole adiós con la mano derecha.

-Vaya, esos dos se llevan muy bien, al contrario que yo parece que ese tal Sasori le gusta mucho… aunque de todos modos no me importa – Se decía a sí mismo Gaara sonriendo de forma arrogante, pero de pronto esa sonrisa desapareció, algo le estaba pasando con ella y no lo quería afrontar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Shikamaru se encontraba en casa de Temari, como ella era medio negada para las materias de la escuela, él como mejor amigo le ayudaba a estudiar algunas tardes por semana, aunque eso le parecía demasiado problemático, para él pasar las tardes con Temari era un agrado.

Ambos estaban en la sala leyendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas, mientras que oían música para amenizar el ambiente. Shikamaru de vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a la rubia, quien no se daba cuenta.

-Bien, creo que terminamos por hoy Temari, ya me voy a casa – Dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie - Supongo que entendiste todo.

-Sí, gracias Shikamaru – Dijo Temari abrazándolo - Eres el mejor amigo que una chica pueda tener.

-"_Sólo amigos… vaya_" – Pensaba Shikamaru algo triste. Él sabía que solo eran eso, amigos, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Temari viera algo más en él - Bueno me voy, estudia mucho Temari.

-Así lo haré Shika-vago, jejeje al menos eres mi ayudante número uno.

-Lo de ayudante no me suena mucho eh – Dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh vamos, es sólo una bromita, nos vemos mañana.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ino se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba todo decorado con colores como morado, rosa, fucsia, etc. Tenía algunos posters de grupos que le gustaban y también una mesita de noche, sobre ella había un diario de color morado.

-Vaya… que raro se comportó Sai hoy – Decía Ino recostada sobre la cama. Dio un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Flash Back-

_-¿Oye Sai-kun me prestas el borrador? – Preguntó Ino acercándose al banco final del salón donde Sai se sentaba solo- Oye… que bien dibujas – Dijo al ver un bello paisaje en el croquis que Sai tenía en su escritorio. La chica lo tomó sin permiso dispuesta a ver los demás dibujos._

_-Oye no veas eso… - Trató de detenerla pero Ino volteó la página._

_-¿Esta chica que está dibujada aquí… soy yo? – Se preguntó Ino algo incrédula al ver el magnifico dibujo del pelinegro, un dibujo de ella._

_-Bueno… es que necesitaba una modelo y… por eso te dibuje a ti… nada más – Respondió Sai prácticamente arrancando el cuadernillo de dibujos de las manos de la rubia, la cual se quedó algo inquieta con esa respuesta._

_-Bueno… ¿Me prestas el borrador?_

_-Claro… tómalo – Dijo Sai fríamente._

-Fin Flash Back-

-Rayos… creo que se molestó conmigo – En eso se oyó el sonido de su celular.

-¿Bueno? Ah papá eres tú ¿Qué no vendrás hasta la próxima semana? Sabes que me da igual, haz lo que quieras – Ino colgó el teléfono, no entendía por que todas las conversaciones con su padre terminaban así, siempre con esas ganas de llorar.

Ino no podía soportar que su padre no estuviera con ella, él siempre viajando debido a su trabajo, ser el dueño de la cadena más importante de florerías de todo Japón lo mantenía bastante ocupado. La madre de Ino había muerto cuando ella era pequeña y todo lo que tenía era un padre ausente, que le daba todo lo que ella pedía, menos su compañía y amor, que era lo que realmente necesitaba.

-A veces no quisiera esta vida – Decía mientras las lágrimas trataban de escapar de sus ojos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se encontraba nervioso, iba a poder ver a su querida hermana, después de tanto tiempo hablaría con ella, ya no podía esperar más para verla. Entró al cuarto donde ella estaba, era una chica rubia de ojos azules, iguales a los de él, su cabello era largo, su rostro reflejaba el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente, pero la joven sonreía, a pesar de todo eso, ella sonreía.

-Na… Naruto… ¿Eres tú? Cuanto has crecido – Decía la chica con una dulce voz.

-Her… hermanita – Trataba de decir el rubio mientras era cegado por un mar de lágrimas - Estás bien – Naruto casi se abalanzó sobre la camilla, pero recordó que su hermana aún estaba delicada, entonces se acercó más calmadamente y le dio un gran abrazo - Tú también haz crecido, aunque no te des cuenta.

Los padres de Naruto observaban desde la puerta, a aquellos dos hermanos abrazados, y se llenaron de orgullo y felicidad por ellos dos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Al día siguiente…

Naruto se pasó toda la noche en el hospital, estaba tan emocionado con lo de Naruko que no quiso mover ni un pie fuera del lugar, no hasta que supiera cuando saldría su hermana de ahí.

-Hijo, te ves cansado ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato a casa? – Le preguntó su madre.

-No quiero, además tú no puedes ordenarme, yo me quedaré aquí – Dijo firmemente el rubio.

-¡Naruto no le faltes el respeto a tu madre! – Gritó enojado Minato.

-Pero papá… Ah, lo siento, mejor sí me voy a dormir, estoy cansado, ya me dirán cuando sale mi hermana – Naruto se puso de pié y fue abandonado lentamente el edificio.

-Lamento tanto que mi hijo no me quiera – Decía tristemente Kushina.

-Yo también lamento que te trate así, nunca pensé que Naruto fuese a actuar de esa manera, lo siento Kushina.

-No es tu culpa, es sólo mía, porque nunca he estado con él, siempre me he preocupado demasiado por lo de Naruko, por nuestras peleas y por mi trabajo y me he olvidado completamente de Naruto, he sido una pésima madre.

-Kushina…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras tanto en la escuela, todos llegaban como de costumbre.

Sakura estaba camino hacia el salón, cuando se topó con Kakashi-sensei en el pasillo y lo fue a saludar.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei, que extraño es muy temprano para que usted esté aquí.

-Jejeje lo sé Sakura – Decía el sensei apenado mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca - Es que hoy decidí madrugar, por cierto, ayer estuve con Naruto.

-No sé lo que sucede con él ¿Cómo es esa historia de que tiene una hermana?

-Bueno… creí que lo sabías, como sea será mejor que él te lo cuente, aunque no creo que hoy se aparezca por aquí hoy – Dijo Kakashi.

-Pues de todas formas no lo he visto, bueno Kakashi sensei – Sonriendo - Me voy a clases, nos vemos.

-Si –dijo Kakashi.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Todos estaban en el salón de clases, estaban en clases de química con Anko. Hinata miraba a la puerta, esperando ver a Naruto entrar, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que de pronto, lo vio llegar, traía cara de no haber dormido nada, pero se veía bien dentro de todo.

-Perdón por llegar tarde sensei – Dijo Naruto con cara de apenado.

-¡¿Como te atreves a llegar tarde Naruto? – Gritó Anko muy molesta.

-Perdón Anko-sensei, es que estuve toda la noche en el hospital, lo siento mucho – Se trató de disculpar Naruto. Anko recordó lo del incidente de su hermana ya que se lo había comentado Kakashi en la mañana, así que se tranquilizó.

-Está bien, puedes pasar – Dijo Anko ya más calmada.

Las clases siguieron normales hasta la hora del recreo, todos salían del salón y Naruto se quedó con sus amigos.

-Oye Naruto ¿Por qué no nos contaste lo de tu hermana? – Preguntó Kiba.

-Lo siento chicos, es que me daba mucha tristeza recordar eso – Respondió Naruto bajando la mirada.

-Ya no importa – Dijo Shikamaru - Al menos te ves mejor, problemático.

-Shikamaru… - Naruto sonrió - Ustedes son buenos amigos jeje.

-D-disculpa Naruto-kun pero… ¿Podemos hablar? – Le dijo la ojiperla mientras Kiba y Shikamaru se alejaban dejándolos solos.

-Claro Hina… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fueron Kiba y Shikamaru? – Se preguntaba el rubio mirando a todos lados.

-Que bien que tu hermana haya despertado, el otro día cuando me contaste te veías muy triste.

-Estoy muy feliz, Naruko pronto saldrá del hospital jejeje y podrá venir a la escuela conmigo, no sabes cuanto adoro a mi hermanita.

-Sí, eso se ve… etto… si quieres podemos posponer lo de los estudios de hoy.

-Claro que no Hinata, no quiero seguir siendo un burro, además… me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, me caes muy bien – El rubio se sonrojó un poco al decir esto.

-Que bien – Le sonrió Hinata - Bueno, entonces yo me voy al patio – La ojiperla se iba a ir cuando fue jalada del brazo por Naruto, el cual le dio un abrazo haciendo que ella se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

-Gracias Hinata… eres de lo mejor.

Naruto se fue alejando de ella lentamente, pero al tener tan cerca sus labios, no pudo evitar ese deseo de tenerlos otra vez ¿Por qué los deseaba tanto? El mismo no sabía responder a esa pregunta, pero ya no podía evitarlo, los necesitaba, anhelaba esos labios más que a nada, acaso ¿Hinata le gustaba?

Se comenzó a acercar a Hinata, quien estaba muy nerviosa, pero al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos una vez más, todos los nervios desaparecieron, sólo se podía oír su corazón que no paraba de latir a mil por hora, era un sentimiento mágico, ya que el chico que tanto soñaba, la estaba besando con tanta ternura. Ella sólo lo abrazó rodeándolo por el cuello y esperaba que ese momento durara para siempre.

Mientras había una chica que lloraba con esta escena, la pelirrosa se encontraba en la puerta del aula, observando a esos dos, sintiendo tanta tristeza, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí, lo más rápido y lejos que pudo.

-¿Por qué Naruto? – Se preguntaba mientras corría por los pasillos, hasta que chocó con un chico que conocía muy bien.

-Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? – Le preguntó el azabache.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Ya me voy y perdón por la demora, tratare de no tardar tanto para la próxima**

**Sayo!**


	6. Una apuesta

**Hola!**

**Ya se que como hace un mes que no actualizo, perdón es que he estado muy ocupada y he tenido poco tiempo para escribir xD**

**Trataré de poner las contis más seguido, pero ahora disfruten de ésta y espero que les guste **

…

**Capitulo 6: Una apuesta**

-Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó el azabache

-S- Sasuke-kun yo… yo… no es nada – Dijo la pelirrosa bajando la mirada - De verdad que… -Comenzando a llorar otra vez - No es nada.

-Pues no parece que no sea nada, dime ¿Acaso Naruto te hizo algo?

-¿Naruto? – Repitió Sakura un poco sorprendida de que él hubiese llegado a esa conclusión -No… él, él es un idiota – Sakura salió corriendo luego de decir esto último, no quería estar frente a Sasuke en ese estado, no quería que la viera llorar.

-¡Oye Sakura espera! – Gritó el azabache alzando una mano, pero la pelirrosa ya se había ido - Rayos ¿Pero que le pasa?

-¿Sasuke-kun que le hiciste a Sakura para que saliera corriendo así? – Preguntó la rubia Ino que salió de quien sabe donde con una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué? Te equivocas yo no le hice nada, la encontré así y no me quiso decir que le pasaba - Dijo Sasuke un tanto nervioso y luego preocupado.

-Ya veo, entonces será mejor que vaya a verla – Dijo la rubia yéndose por donde se fue su amiga.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras en el salón habían dos jóvenes unidos en un abrazo y fundidos en un beso que parecía que nunca acabaría, pero que tuvo que ser cortado por falta de oxigeno. El rubio la observo sintiéndose completamente culpable por lo que le hacia a Sakura y a la vez feliz, porque aquel beso le había gustado mucho. Hinata sólo lo observaba con esa dulzura que era tan característica en ella, aunque se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Hinata, lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando… tú eres mi amiga y no voy a arruinar eso, además yo tengo novia.

-"_Es cierto_" – Pensó con tristeza Hinata - No te preocupes Naruto-kun, esto… fue un error y nada mas, será mejor que me vaya – Se volteo y sintió como una lagrimita recorría su mejilla, entonces salió del salón mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata, pero esto no puede ser – Murmuro Naruto cuando la ojiperla ya se había ido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se encontraba viendo el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, le encantaba ver a ese pelirrojo llevando el balón por toda la cancha para luego meter un sensacional gol.

-Vaya… el idiota de Gaara es muy bueno, aunque sea un infeliz he de admitir que se ve bastante guapo así, todo sudado – Sus ojos no dejaban escapar movimiento alguno del pelirrojo, y su voz sonaba un tanto temblorosa al hablar de el. No sabía por que pero su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido.

-¿De quien hablas? – Pregunto cierta vocecita tras ella. Matsu se puso nerviosa, y claro, quien no si te oyen hablar así de quien se supone es tu enemigo. Por esa razón se volteó bruscamente, llegando a quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios de aquel chico que en varias ocasiones le había robado los suspiros, llegando incluso a sentir su respiración entrecortada en su rostro.

-Sa… Sasori-kun – Dijo sorprendida y sonrojada, mientras él discretamente rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-Lo siento… ¿Te asuste? – Preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose aún más a ella.

-Si… es decir no, quiero decir… que me sorprendiste eso es todo.

-Ah claro… aprovechando que estamos así de cerca, no se si deba dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿A que te refie…? – Matsuri no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque a media frase sus labios fueron dulcemente sellados por los del pelirrojo y no pudo resistirse a su encanto. Él le gustaba de verdad, o al menos eso creía.

Gaara acababa de hacer un gol y por esas casualidades de la vida, volteo a ver a donde esos dos se estaban besando fuera de la cancha, e instantáneamente su mirada cambio de alegría a una tristeza inexplicable. Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro y a cambio dejo un rostro sin vida, a alguien que no pensaba en nada y que no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. No entendía por que pero le había dolido terriblemente.

-No… no puede ser.

-¡Oye Gaara! ¡¿Qué pasa? – Le gritó Neji ya que el pelirrojo no ponía atención en el juego.

-¿Qué? No pasa nada, no seas baboso regresemos al juego – Respondió el pelirrojo volteando lentamente su mirada. Pero no se iba a quedar así, tenía que hacer algo para separarlos porque verlos juntos le enfermaba - ¡Oye niña latosa, no deberías estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas aquí! –Gritó a Matsuri dándole la espalda, a lo que ella y Sasori se separaron rápidamente avergonzados.

-¡¿Pero quien te crees idiota? –Gritó ella muy molesta _–"!Pero como se atreve a interrumpir este momento¡_" – Pensó.

-Sólo digo la verdad, este es un lugar para hacer deportes y estudiar y no para dar ese tipo de espectáculos, como se ve que quieres llamar la atención – Dijo Gaara aún dando la espalda y de forma muy pedante, cosa que a Matsuri le molestó de sobremanera.

-¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos entrometido! ¡¿Además quien te crees para tratarme así? ¡Te mataré! – La castaña ya estaba que saltaba la reja para ir a golpearlo cuando en eso Sasori la agarró por la cintura.

-Tranquila Matsu-chan – Decía tratando de detenerla - No le hagas caso, ya déjalo.

-¡Suéltame que yo lo mato! – Gritaba ella fuera de control mientras Gaara reía a carcajadas sin parar.

-Estás loca niña latosa, mejor ya dejo de perder mi tiempo contigo y sigo con lo mío – Gaara regresó al juego con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-Es un estúpido, como lo odio, nunca pensé que en la vida iba a conocer a un chico tan despreciable.

-Ya Matsu-chan, cálmate ¿Si? Mejor vamos a otro lado y ya olvídate de ese idiota – Dijo Sasori con una gotita en su frente.

-Sí, tienes razón Sasori-kun – Dijo Matsuri, cuando de pronto recordó lo que acababa de pasar con él y se sonrojó de inmediato – O… oye Sasori-kun a propósito ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

-¿Eh? – Se sonrojó por la pregunta - Pues… un beso, pero mejor vamos a otro lugar antes de que Gaara te siga provocando.

-S… si – Ella lo tomó de la mano y se fueron juntos a otro lugar.

-"_Son unos idiotas…_" –Pensó el pelirrojo volviendo a su juego. No quería admitir que ver a Matsuri besarse con otro realmente le había dolido y mucho.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura se encontraba en el salón de lectura, como allí nunca había nadie, definitivamente no la verían llorar.

-Naruto es un tonto, para que me hizo su novia si no me quería.

-¿Y tú para que te hiciste su novia si sigues enamorada de Sasuke-kun? – Se oyó la voz de Ino desde la puerta, la rubia se encontraba apoyada mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

-Ino ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Sakura secando sus lágrimas rápidamente para que Ino no la viera.

-No sacas nada con hacer eso, ya te vi llorar Sakura – Ino se acercó a ella- Dime algo ¿Naruto fue el culpable cierto? ¿Qué hizo?

-Lo vi… con Hinata, pero eso no es lo que me duele.

-No, sino que te haya engañado ¿Cierto? Porque tú no lo amas como para estar así por él, me consta que lo quieres, pero estas con él para olvidarte de Sasuke.

-Vaya, me conoces tan bien Ino, no por nada somos amigas desde pequeñas – Sakura se puso de pie y dejó de llorar- Tal vez tengas razón, y estoy con Naruto por lo que dices, pero yo lo quiero mucho.

-Pero esa no es la forma Sakura, debí decírtelo desde el principio pero… tú y Naruto no tienen nada que ver, deberías terminar con él y ya deja de llorar porque no me hago a la idea de haber visto a la chica que nunca llora, llorar como una niña – Ino sonrió con lo último.

-Ino baka… gracias.

-De nada frente de marquesina – Las dos se sonrieron mutuamente y salieron del salón de lectura.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras tanto, Kiba y Shikamaru estaban en la cafetería tomando una bebida, Kiba trataba de hablarle, pero Shikamaru no le prestaba atención alguna al castaño.

-Oye Shikamaru ¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru! – Gritó Kiba ya algo molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿El que? – Respondió Shikamaru volviendo en si.

-Oye tarado, ya deja de ver a Temari en su práctica de tenis y mejor presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo – Le dijo Kiba haciendo que Shikamaru se pusiera rojo cuando mencionó que miraba a Temari.

-¡¿Oye idiota quien te dijo que estaba viendo a Temari? – Shikamaru estaba muy exaltado y sonrojado.

-No tienes para que sonrojarte – Lo molestaba Kiba.

-Cállate idiota – Dijo Shikamaru haciéndole un desprecio.

-Haz lo que quieras – Se levantó Kiba - Yo voy por Naruto, conociéndolo no aprovechó la oportunidad que le dimos y ahora metió la pata.

-Vete – Shikamaru siguió viendo a Temari que en ese momento jugaba tenis con algunas otras chicas, ya que esa era la hora de las prácticas extracurriculares – Temari juega muy bien, me da gusto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras Karin y su grupito de amigas, iban por los pasillos de la escuela, según ellas todas fashions y las más hermosas.

-Oigan chicas, creo que debemos enseñarle a esa Hinata Hyuuga quien manda aquí – Dijo Karin con una mirada que inspiraba mucho miedo, incluso asustó a algunos chicos que estaban en sus casilleros y salieron corriendo aterrados.

-Pero Karin ¿No crees que es mejor dejar las cosas como están? - Le aconsejó Kana.

-Claro que no Kana –Respondió Aiko – Si dejamos a esa entrometida, se quedara con Sasuke y con Naruto-kun y eso no se lo permito.

-Aiko tiene razón, yo no voy a dejar que nadie se quede con Sasuke-kun si no soy yo, así que vamos a hacerle algo a Hinata si o si –Dijo Karin.

-De acuerdo Karin, pero no seas muy mala con ella.

-Me hierve la sangre cuando te comportas así – Dijo Sono.

-Pero Sono-chan…

-¡A callar! – Gritó Karin – Vamos, piensen en un plan.

-Creí que tú eras la de los planes – Dijo Shizuko.

-Si lo sé, pero ahora tengo otro plan en mente y es mucho más importante, así que nos vemos luego chicas y recuerden que la próxima vez que las vea quiero un plan listo, adiós – Dicho eso, Karin se dirigió al patio dejando a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué será que Karin está cada día más rara? – Preguntó Shizuko.

-A mi no me mires – Le dijo Aiko.

Kana y Sono solo suspiraron, y comenzaron a pensar en un plan, ya que si no lo hacían Karin las mataba y les daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía furiosa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el hospital de Konoha, Kushina y Minato se encontraban en el cuarto de su hija, ella se veía mucho mejor a pesar de haber despertado hace sólo un día.

-Mamá, papá ¿Cuándo vendrá mi hermano? – Preguntó la joven rubia.

-Ya vendrá hija, ahora está en la escuela – Respondió su madre – Pero verás que apenas salga el viene a verte.

-Eso espero, tengo muchas ganas de verlo – Dijo sonriendo.

-Kushina… tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Minato?

-Por favor acompáñame afuera, es algo muy importante – Minato se veía realmente serio, así que Kushina solo lo acompañó.

Cuando ambos estaban afuera, él le dijo algo que ella realmente no se esperaba.

-Oye, he estado pensando, y ahora que Naruko despertó y pronto saldrá de aquí sería bueno que ella y Naruto vivan juntos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero en que estás pensando Minato? Yo no me alejaré de mi hija.

-No, eso ya lo sé, por eso he pensado que lo más conveniente es que vivamos los cuatro juntos, como antes.

Kushina abrió sus ojos como platos y lo miró sorprendidísima - ¿Acaso estás loco? Naruto me odia, el jamás lo aceptaría, además tu casa y mi casa son muy pequeñas y no cabemos los cuatro.

Minato le sonrió –No hay problema, ya he comprado una casa más grande, sólo hace falta mudarnos.

-¿Pero… que tienes en la cabeza? Naruto jamás lo…

-El tendrá que aceptarlo, estoy seguro de que lo hará, aunque no quiera vivir contigo, con Naruko si, y conozco a mi hijo, es decir… nuestro hijo.

-Minato… no se que decir.

-Sólo dime cuando te mudas –Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-"_Esa sonrisa… es la misma de hace tantos años… la que me hizo enamorarme de él_" -Kushina sonrió mientras él también lo hacía, no estaba segura del por que, pero en el fondo si quería que todo fuese como antes, como cuando eran una linda familia feliz.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Hinata… - Suspiró el rubio en medio de ese nombre justo cuando tocaban para entrar a clases, ya que la hora de los deportes y actividades extracurriculares había acabado.

-Oye Naruto ¿Oí bien o mis oídos me engañan?

-Ki… Kiba ¿Qué fue lo que oíste? – Preguntó Naruto algo nervioso.

-Ay Hinata… - Suspiró Kiba mofándose de lo que había hecho el rubio.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Gritó levantando su puño y muy sonrojado a la vez.

-¿Hacer que? Yo sólo repito lo que vi, y lo que vi es que suspiras por esa chica y eso significa que te gusta – Dijo Kiba cruzando sus brazos sobre la nuca mientras Naruto se ponía rojo una vez más.

-Cállate idiota ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estarme fastidiando?

-Déjame pensar, pues no.

-¡Kiba! – Volvió a amenazar con el puño el rubio mientras Kiba caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el salón, cuando sin querer tropezó con Kana tirándola al suelo.

-Auch mi cabeza – Dijo ésta en el suelo.

-Lo siento Kana ¿Estas bien? – Kiba le extendió la mano.

-Kiba-kun – La chica se sonrojó de sólo verlo frente a ella, ya que estaba realmente enamorada y no obsesionada como todas sus amigas - Gra… gracias pero estoy bien – Se puso de pie sola - Esto, hay que entrar al salón.

-Si, vamos – Dijo Kiba.

-Oye Kiba, Kana es linda ¿No crees? Tal vez tú le gustes porque se pone muy nerviosa cuando te ve – Le dijo Naruto en tono pícaro.

-¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Naruto? Creo que la prima de Neji te tiene afectada la cabeza – Dijo Kiba entrando al salón. Naruto volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Ven acá y repite eso! – Gritó Naruto amenazando una vez más con el puño.

-Naruto, pero que idiotez estas haciendo – Dijo Shikamaru que apareció atrás de él - ¿Estas hablando solo?

-Claro que no, le hablaba a Kiba, oye Shikamaru por cierto ¿No has notado algo raro a Kiba?

-¿Raro? Pues ahora que lo dices – Shikamaru se puso en una pose que indicaba que estaba pensando - Pues… si lo he notado algo extraño, pero bueno Kiba es así.

-No sé… yo creo que hay algo que no nos ha dicho – La mirada de Naruto cambio a una de sospecha, mientras entraba al salón y observaba a Kiba hablando con Kana.

Sakura entró al salón suspirando –Ah, hoy nos toca con Kakashi-sensei, eso quiere decir que no haremos nada por las siguiente media hora.

-Sakura-chan – Dijo el rubio al verla entrar- ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en toda la hora, además ¿Por qué te ves como si hubieras llorado?

-Bueno… yo… - La pelirrosa bajó su mirada entristecida, mientras Ino puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo - Lo que pasa Naruto es que necesito hablar contigo después de clases.

Sasuke también estaba muy interesado en saber lo que le pasaba a Sakura, aunque no sabía muy bien por que, tal vez solo era simple curiosidad, después de todo los humanos son curiosos ¿O es que acaso había algo más? Como fuese al oír que Sakura hablaría con Naruto después de clases, no pudo evitar el querer saber de que sería. Además Ino le comentó algo al respecto.

-"_Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado_" –Pensó el Uchiha.

-¿Qué habrá hecho Karin? –Se preguntaba Sono en su asiento muy intrigada.

-No lo sé, pero aun no ha llegado – Respondió Aiko.

-Eso es algo raro – Dijo Shizuko.

-Oye, parece que de todas nosotras la única que tiene suerte con el chico que le gusta es Kana.

-Es verdad Aiko – Dijo Shizuko - Ellos ni nos miran, Neji-kun tiene novia, pero mírenla a ella, tan feliz hablando con Kiba, que envidia.

Las tres chicas suspiraron, mientras observaban a Kana y Kiba hablar.

-En serio estoy bien Kiba-kun – Sonrió Kana - No me pasó nada.

-Que bueno, es que como vi que te hiciste un raspón – Dijo Kiba señalando el brazo de la rubia, la cual no lo había notado.

-¿Eh? Oh es cierto, no me había dado cuenta jeje, que tonta soy.

-No digas eso, no eres tonta, solo un poco despistada – Dijo Kiba sonriendo, lo que le provocó un sonrojo a la rubia.

En eso llegó Kakashi-sensei, por fin y comenzó la clase, para variar inventó una de sus extrañas y nada creíbles excusas, que la verdad no le sirvió de mucho porque nadie le creyó que se le había perdido el billete de la lotería con los números ganadores, y que por buscarlo es que había llegado tarde.

Al terminar las clases, Naruto y Sakura salieron juntos. Hinata los veía irse y estaba muy triste porque en cierta forma, hubiese preferido que lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Naruto fuese solo un sueño, así no tendría la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, y no desearía volver a tenerlos con tanta fuerza, porque sabía que eso la haría enamorarse, y era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

-Ya Hinata, quítatelo de la cabeza de una vez por todas, ya sé, mejor pienso en que ponerme para este sábado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras Gaara y Sasuke se dirigían a sus respectivos automóviles, hablaban sobre algunas cosas.

-¿De verdad la invitase a salir?

-Si Gaara, pero no lo digas tan fuerte, no quiero que Neji se entere – Dijo Sasuke mirando para todos lados.

-¿Y por que no? Que yo me acuerde el te dio su aprobación – Comentó Gaara como si nada.

-Si lo sé, pero ya sabes como es, lo más seguro es que quiera ir a espiarnos o incluso vaya con Hinata y así mi cita estaría arruinada.

-Ah, claro ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? – Dijo en tono sarcástico, pero Sasuke tenía razón, Neji era así.

-A propósito, ya me contó Neji sobre el escándalo que armaron tu y Matsuri en la cancha de fútbol, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlos.

-No seas idiota, fue ella que armó un escándalo, yo sólo le dije sus verdades, además eso que te importa –Gaara ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor, cuando en eso vio salir a Matsuri y Sasori tomados de la mano. No soportaba verlos juntos, odiaba aquello más que nada en el mundo, pero no quería reconocer que estaba celoso.

-Vaya, parece que ya te la ganaron Gaara –Dijo Sasuke riendo por lo bajo, le gustaba exasperar a su amigo.

-Pero que dices… si a mi esa niña latosa no me va ni me viene, me da igual con quien esté, yo sólo me preocupo de mis asuntos.

-Como sea no te ves muy contento con esa escenita ¿No es así? –Sasuke seguía con sus risitas.

-Ya te lo dije, ella no me importa.

-Ya sé lo que pasa contigo, de seguro y estás fastidiado porque esa chica no se fija en ti ¿No es así?

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso! – Gaara estaba realmente enfadado, Sasuke estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas con tantas ¿Verdades?

-Vaya hermanito, parece que al gran Gaara no le está yendo muy bien con una chica, pero no te preocupes porque el gran Kankuro atrapa chicas está aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Kankuro que rayos quieres? Además ya les dije que NO me gusta esa chica – Recalcó el NO por si acaso no le entendían.

-Bueno, de todos modos yo sólo venía a pedirte que me prestes dinero, pero de pronto se me ocurrió un malvado y macabro plan.

-¿Una apuesta? – Preguntó Sasuke.

-Rayos ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Preguntó Kankuro fastidiado, habían arruinado su sorpresa.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, eres tan predecible hermano – Gaara cerró los ojos mientras una gotita recorría su frente.

-Como sea ¿Aceptas o no? Será una buena cantidad esta vez.

-Pues ya que, de todos modos jamás he perdido y si de algo me sirven tus apuestas es para ganar mucho dinero fácil así que dime ¿Cuál es la famosa apuesta?

-Es algo muy simple de realizar para ti hermanito, bueno quizá esta vez no tan fácil – Kankuro movía su dedo índice en señal de negación.

-Apostaría que se trata de conquistar a una chica – Dijo Sasuke arruinando una vez más la sorpresa de Kankuro.

-Ya de ja de hacer eso ¿Quieres Uchiha?

-Está bien – Dijo Sasuke suspirando.

-¿Con que una chica? No seas idiota, volverás a perder – Dijo Gaara muy confiado de si mismo. Ninguna chica se resistía a él, había ganado una infinidad de apuestas a su hermano.

-Pero esta no es cualquier chica, es nada más y nada menos tu queridísima Matsuri – Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras Gaara abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estas loco o que? Me niego rotundamente – El pelirrojo cruzó sus brazos mostrando su rostro de desagrado.

-Si no lo aceptas significa que no lo puedes hacer ¿Cierto? ¿No era que para Gaara no existen imposibles? ¿O es que tienes miedo?

-Claro que no, y te arrepentirás, porque esta vez como siempre… volverás a perder – La mirada de Gaara se mostraba confiada otra vez, pero aún más que la vez anterior. No se iba a dejar vencer por una tonta apuesta que le pusiera su hermano, Matsuri iba a caer como todas, ella no sería la excepción.

-Esto no me gusta nada – Dijo Sasuke - No sé por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Tonterías – Dijo Gaara - Mañana empieza la cacería, y ni ella ni el dinero se me escaparán de las manos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya se acercaba la noche y el rubio junto a la pelirrosa se dirigían al parque en completo silencio, sin soltar el más leve sonido ni mirarse por un segundo. Aquel silencio era incomodo, pero fue roto por Sakura al momento de llegar al parque.

-Naruto… hoy en la escuela… te vi con Hinata.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, y comprendí… que esto no tiene ningún sentido si a ti te gusta ella de verdad es mejor que esto quede hasta aquí y seamos amigos como antes – Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando los brazos del rubio ya la habían rodeado.

-Perdóname Sakura-chan, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer pero no me dejes.

-¿Eh? Pe… pero Naruto… las cosas no estaban funcionando desde un principio, tú y yo simplemente no congeniamos.

-Pero Sakura-chan yo te amo, y te juro que quise que las cosas fueran mejores pero Hinata… ella es… - Naruto la abrazaba más fuerte mientras no encontraba las palabras justas.

-Pensé que tú también querías que esto acabara, después de todo yo sólo te he usado para olvidarme de Sasuke-kun, sin embargo no lo he conseguido.

-Si me dejaras… yo podría hacer que te olvides de él – Naruto se separó de ella para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente- Déjame intentarlo Sakura-chan.

-Naruto… - Una sonrisa se dibujó el los labios de la pelirrosa - Está bien pero… si las cosas no dan resultado… sigamos siendo amigos ¿Te parece?

-Si – Naruto la volvió a abrazar con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello rosa con delicadeza.

_-"¿Estará bien lo que acabo de hacer? Tal vez sea lo mejor después de todo_" – Pensó Sakura.

-Ese Gaara es un idiota – Decía el azabache dentro de su deportivo color azul eléctrico mientras pasaba por afuera del parque al cual miró sin querer y ahí vio a esos dos abrazados y sin saberlo comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de ¿Rabia? Si, rabia ¿Por qué estaban abrazados si se suponía que debían terminar? (eso le comentó Ino) Y ahora se veían tan alegres ¿Y que tanto le importaba? Esos dos le eran indiferentes ¿O a caso no? Todo fue durante unos segundos ya que iba muy rápido y apenas alcanzó a notar las sonrisas de sus rostros - Rayos – Dijo casi sin pensarlo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Eres una tonta Hinata ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que Naruto-kun se iba a fijar en ti? Sólo por un beso, es un beso eso no dice nada, nada más que soy una tonta que se hace ilusiones demasiado rápido – Hinata suspiró frente a su espejo en su cuarto, tenía el radio encendido y estaban pasando un programa sobre el amor "Corazones y canciones" se llamaba y Hinata no se lo perdía, de vez en cuando tenía la intención de llamar y dedicar una canción ¿Pero a quien si no tenía a nadie?

-_Bueno amigos y regresando con el programa, les informo que va a dar comienzo la sección de problemas amorosos, por favor llamen y así les podremos ayudar en lo que necesiten_ – Sonaba la voz de la locutora.

-Problemas amorosos – Dijo la chica - No, yo no tengo problemas amorosos porque yo no estoy enamorada… no lo estoy ¿O si?

-_Si tienes un amor frustrado o imposible de realizar no tengas miedo y pide un consejo._

-Sería una tontería llamar, aunque me gustaría un consejo – Acercó su mano al teléfono, estaba dispuesta a todo por saber si lo que sentía era realmente amor o sólo eran caprichos de una niña consentida, pero al llegar a tocar el auricular la llamada de su padre la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hinata, la cena está lista!

-¡Ya… ya voy papá! – Alejó su mano del teléfono ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era un tonta por sentir todo eso, no se lo podía permitir - Tal vez… si salgo con Sasuke-kun… - Giró la perilla de su puerta y antes de salir recordó lo que le dijo Sasuke, que ella era alguien muy especial y pensó que tal vez lo mejor era fijarse en él, entonces abandonó todos esos pensamientos y salió del cuarto para ir al comedor en el primer piso.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Bueno Matsu-chan, ya hemos llegado a tu casa, espero que duermas bien – Dijo Sasori dándole un beso en la mejilla a la sonrojada Matsuri.

-Claro, tú también duerme bien y etto… sobre lo de hoy en la cancha…

Matsuri no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de reaccionar porque ese chico lo volvió a hacer, volvió a callarla con sus labios y eso le encantaba.

-Hasta mañana, prometo que hablaremos de eso mañana – Sasori se despidió haciendo un gesto de adiós con su mano izquierda y Matsuri solo le brindó una sonrisa gentil.

-¿Matsuri por que vienes llegando a esta hora? Que yo sepa ya saliste hace mucho rato de la escuela – Dijo la enojada madre de la castaña parada en la puerta con un enorme cuchillo mientras se veía de una forma tenebrosa su sombra tras ella.

-Ma… mamá es que estaba… esto… fui a tomar un helado con un amigo nada más – Respondió la asustada chica.

-Ah ya veo – Dijo su madre poniendo un rostro feliz - Pasa, estaba preparando la cena unos deliciosos sushis.

-Ah… ya veo "Uff _pensé que me iba a matar_" – Suspiró aliviada.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche pasó muy rápido, era como si en un sólo segundo en que los chicos cerraron sus ojos el sol hubiese salido como por arte de magia dando sus cálidos rayos de luz sobre sus rostros.

RINGGGG, RINGGGG

-Rayos, no quiero levantarme – Decía con pesadez el rubio apagando ese molesto despertador.

-Naruto ya levántate, tienes clases hoy y también práctica.

-No quiero papá – Decía tirado en la cama - Nunca falto, no pasa nada si no voy un día, ¡Déjame dormir!

-¡He dicho que te levantes holgazán! – Gritó Minato arrancando las sábanas de la cama de Naruto, pero aún así este ni se movió – Ya verás Naruto jijiji.

-Ahhh déjame en paz - Dijo el rubio volviéndose a cubrir con las sábanas- ¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me de un resfriado? – Gritó el rubio al sentir el agua helada en su cara.

-Ya es hora de ir a la escuela, levántate o llegarás tarde, además cuando llegues te tengo una sorpresa que yo sé que te alegrará.

-Ya está bien, ya voy… rayos yo no quería ir, no hoy… no querría verla.

-¿Verla? ¿A quien?

-¿Eh? ¿Rayos dije eso en voz alta o tú lees mi mente? – Se preguntó el rubio.

-Lo dijiste en voz alta Naruto – Dijo su padre mientras lo miraba con una gotita en su frente. Naruto sólo lo miró también con una gotita y salió disparado al baño porque en verdad ya era muy tarde.

-¡Que tarde, que tarde! – Gritaba Naruto mientras se vestía a toda prisa.

-Yo te lo dije – Dijo su padre riendo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la escuela ya todos llegaban, iba a ser un día pesado porque les tocaban deportes con Gai-sensei, pero todos se veían más o menos bien.

Kakashi-sensei daba su clase, era la primera vez en todo el año que llegaba a tiempo pero parecía fuera de órbita, escribía cualquier cosa en el pizarrón y suspiraba como un tonto.

-¿Qué le pasará a Kakashi-sensei? – Susurró Sakura a Ino.

-¿Y yo que sé? Lo raro es que haya llegado temprano, pero míralo como actúa – Respondió Ino.

-Tal vez le sucedió algo con algún familiar y está preocupado – Comentó Tenten a sus dos amigas.

-No creo, él no tiene familiares cercanos aquí en esta ciudad – Dijo Temari muy segura de sí misma, mientras las demás la miraban arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y tú como sabes? – Le preguntó Tenten.

-Bueno… eso es porque yo estoy muy bien informada.

-Oigan chicas, ya dejen de susurrar – Dijo Kiba que estaba sentado atrás de Temari.

-Cállate Kiba, esto es una conversación de chicas así que no te metas – Le dijo Ino algo molesta.

-Pe… pero Ino…

-Silencio chicos – Dijo Kakashi aparentando estar distraído cuando en eso se abrió la puerta de golpe y en la entrada apareció Naruto jadeando porque vaya que había corrido.

-Por… fin llegué – Miró a Kakashi- ¡¿Qué? ¿Kakashi-sensei llegó antes que yo? ¡Esto no puede ser!

-¡Naruto! – Se escuchó a todo el salón al unísono casi regañándolo.

-Pasa a tu asiento Naruto – Dijo Kakashi muy calmadamente.

-¿Qué no me va a reportar con la viej… digo con la directora o algo así? ¿Eh? No dije nada jejejeje.

-Kakashi-sensei está muy extraño – Volvió a decir Sakura en lo que el rubio pasaba a su asiento junto a Kiba y le daba un pequeño saludo con su mano.

-¿Oye Kiba que le pasa al sensei? Parece como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión – Preguntó Naruto sentándose.

-No sé, hoy llegó más temprano de lo normal y ha estado haciendo puras tonterías, además parece deprimido – Dijo Kiba mientras Naruto se llenaba de signos de interrogación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La clase fue tanto o más aburrida que de costumbre y nadie logró saber que le pasaba a Kakashi. El recreo llegó y todos estaban felices en el descanso cuando en eso llegó Karin la cual no había estado la primera hora.

-Oye Karin ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó su amiga Yumi.

-Si, además… te noto un poco rara – Dijo Aiko.

-Claro ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? - Preguntó Karin.

-Pues no – Dijeron ambas.

-¿Esos son lentes de contacto azules? – Preguntó Kana mientras señalaba los ojos de Karin.

-Me alegra que lo notaras queridísima amiguita ¿Verdad que me veo adorable?

-Mas bien pareces una bruja a punto de montarse en su escoba – Dijo Suigetsu pasando por atrás de Karin a la cual se le marcó una venita en la frente pero hizo como si no hubiese oído nada.

-Con esto Sasuke-kun si se fijará en mi jeje.

-Más bien huira despavorido de ti – Volvió a importunar Suigetsu pero Karin volvió a hacerse la desentendida.

-Chicas… ¿Acaso oyen algo? Porque yo no – Decía Karin mientras su puño se apretaba fuertemente y las chicas medio asustadas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Además de fea ahora estás sorda, vaya.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – Karin se volteó enseñándole su puño al albino.

-Oye cálmate, si sigues así de alterada envejecerás más rápido y te verás aún más fea.

-¡Te voy a matar maldito infeliz! – Gritó Karin al tiempo que Suigetsu salía corriendo por el pasillo pero como ella estaba tan enojada lo salió persiguiendo para matarlo con sus propias manos.

-"_Será mejor que hable con Naruto-kun_" – Pensó Hinata mientras se levantaba de su asiento, cuando vio que Naruto y Sakura se abrazaban y se daban un beso de lo más normal y romántico, eso hizo que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y salió corriendo al patio.

-Hinata… - Naruto sólo la vio correr, pero le había prometido a Sakura que ya no se preocuparía por ella, aunque eso le costase.

Sasuke por su parte quiso saber lo que le había pasado a Hinata y fue corriendo a verla. Neji no se había dado cuenta ya que se encontraba con Tenten.

-"_Ay Sakura… y yo que pensé que ibas a arreglar las cosas_" – Pensó Ino viendo a la parejita.

-Ino-chan…

-¿Eh? Ah Sai ¿Qué sucede?

-Esto… es que quería saber si tu podrías acompañarme hoy después de clases a un lugar… digo… es que no conozco aún toda la ciudad porque soy nuevo y pues no tengo más amigos aquí.

-Claro Sai, no te preocupes yo te acompaño… después de todo no hay nadie en casa que me regañe si no llego a tiempo – Dijo Ino sonriendo de una manera un tanto melancólica que Sai notó de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo… triste.

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué habría de estar triste?

-No… por nada- _"¿Por qué será que está triste? Podría reconocer esa sonrisa falsa en cualquier persona, son como las mías_"

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se encontraba en su casillero guardando sus libros cuando oyó una vocecita que le incomodaba.

-Cof, Cof Hola Matsuri – Dijo Gaara parándose al lado de ella. La ´castaña lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Etto… creo que se te perdió algo… o estás enfermo o que cosa ¿De cuando acá tu me saludas?

-Oye, no soy tan descortés como piensas – Se excusó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

-¿A no? – Matsuri lo miraba incrédula.

-Bueno venía a hablarte sobre el proyecto de ciencias, tenemos sólo un mes más para entregarlo y no hemos hecho nada aún – Dijo Gaara mientras ella parecía no prestarle mucha atención guardando sus libros.

-Ah eso… pues haz lo que quieras me da igual.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, el trabajo en de tres personas y no podemos hacerlo sólo mi hermana y yo – Replicó Gaara para tratar de convencerla, tenía que lograrlo.

-Está bien ¿Y que hacemos entonces? – Matsuri cerró su casillero, mirando a Gaara como siempre, con altanería.

-¿Qué tal si vas hoy a mi casa y ahí lo planeamos? Es decir junto con mi hermana claro.

-Bien, pues ya que, ahora dame permiso que tengo cosas que hacer – Matsuri se fue y Gaara se quedó solo muy pensativo.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente jajá.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata estaba sentada en el pasto de la escuela, en uno de los lugares más solitarios donde escasas veces había alguien. Estaba muy triste pero sin llorar ¿Para que llorar por algo que no tenía sentido? No iba a hacerlo porque no podía permitirse esa debilidad.

-Soy una tonta…

-¿Por qué dices eso Hinata? – Dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun… pero que…

-Te seguí hasta aquí – Interrumpió él – Pero dime algo ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Por nada, sólo sentí deseos de estar a solas aunque ya no lo estoy – Dijo ella sonriendo mientras observaba a Sasuke con ternura y provocó lo que ninguna chica había hecho en él, que se sonrojara como un niño pequeño.

-Oye… yo sé que estás triste por algo y… no me gusta verte así, te ves mucho mejor cuando sonríes.

-¿Tu crees? Pues yo creo que sonría o no de todos modos soy invisible… no le importo a nadie y nadie siente nada por mi – Su mirada se dirigió al suelo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban correr otra vez por sus mejillas.

-No digas eso – Dijo Sasuke secando una de sus lágrimas con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro - Tu eres una chica muy linda, muy simpática y sobre todo tierna, tienes todo lo que una chica necesita… además hay mucha gente que te quiere mucho.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? – Preguntó Hinata viéndolo a los ojos.

-De verdad lo pienso – Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

-No puedo aguantarme las ganas de saber que tiene Hinata – Decía Naruto mientras se dirigía a buscar a la ojiperla. Había dejado a Sakura con sus amigas y aprovechó para ir a buscar a Hinata y sabía bien donde encontrarla. Pero al llegar pudo ver el momento justo en que Sasuke unía sus labios con los de esa delicada flor, esos labios que creía que jamás serían besados por otros que no fuesen los suyos, pero que ahora había perdido por idiota, por cobarde, por tener miedo a que las cosas cambiaran.

-No… no puede ser… Hi… Hinata… chan – Naruto se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón estaba destrozado y sólo era su culpa.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Ya me voy y perdón por la demora, y no se aflijan por el NaruHina que pronto volverá y será mejor que nunca xD**

**Sayo!**


	7. Es algo inevitable

**Hola!**

**Primero les quería pedir perdón por mi tardanza en este y mi otro fic, lo que pasó es que no tenía internet y bueno no podía publicar, pero ya tengo otra vez y por fin les dejo la conti, a los que leen también mi otro fic también ese tiene conti, bueno espero que me perdonen mi tardanza y me comprendan y ahora lean xD**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 7: Es algo inevitable **

-No… no puede ser… Hi… Hinata… chan – Naruto se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón estaba destrozado y sólo era su culpa.

-Hinata… lo siento mucho – Dijo el azabache separándose de la chica algo apenado.

-No hay problema Sasuke-kun, no tienes por que disculparte – Le dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente.

-Está bien pero de todas maneras yo…

-¡Ah, mira la hora! ¡Las clases de educación física ya han de haber empezado y sabemos como se pone Gai-sensei cuando llegamos tarde! – Lo interrumpió la chica mirando su reloj.

-Entonces vámonos rápido – Sasuke se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Hinata, ella aceptó gustosa su ayuda y los dos se fueron – "_Cada día entiendo menos a las mujeres, yo pensé que se molestaría pero al contrario, bueno… eso es bueno_".

-"_Perdóname_ _Sasuke-kun, pero esta es la única manera que tengo para olvidar a Naruto-kun_" – Pensaba Hinata sintiéndose algo culpable.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó el rubio golpeando su puño contra un árbol. Aún sin sacarlo apretó con fuerza su otra mano - Maldito teme, no puedo permitir que le haga daño a Hinata como a las otras, pero… esto no debe importarme, yo tengo que olvidarme de ella se lo prometí a Sakura-chan, pero… - Con mucha rabia contenida aun se alejó de ahí, y el árbol al que había golpeado quedó marcado por la magnitud de su fuerza.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La mayoría de los del salón de primero estaban ya listos en el gimnasio techado de la escuela para comenzar con su clase de educación física, aunque el único emocionado era como siempre Lee, porque todos los demás tenían cara de fastidio.

-Maldición, que aburrimiento, como odio estas clases – Dijo Kiba mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la cabeza, levantándolos hasta el punto que su remera dejó ver una parte de su abdomen.

-Ay por kami, Kiba-kun – Decía Kana murmurando bajito al ver por casualidad a Kiba, lo que claramente le provocó un sonrojo.

-¿Qué ves con tanta atención? – Le preguntó Karin.

-¿Eh? Na… nada Karin – Respondió ella muy nerviosa.

-Como sea, ahí viene esa idiota de la Hyuuga – Hinata acababa de entrar al gimnasio y aún traía puesto su uniforme- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si Karin, lo hice aunque no me pareció porque esa chica se ve muy buena persona y… - Interrumpida.

-¡Si fuese buena persona no se metería con algo de mi propiedad! – Gritó Karin a la pobre chica que la veía asustada.

-Hablas como si Sasuke fuese una cosa – Le dijo su amiga Yumi.

-No te metas en esto, es entre Kana y yo, además esa descarada de la Hyuuga se atreve a entrar al gimnasio acompañada de mi Sasuke-kun, jamás se lo perdonaré – Karin empuñó su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe al aire hacia arriba y un poco atrás lo que hizo que la persona que iba pasando atrás recibiera un puñetazo en plena cara y cayera al suelo.

-¡Oye idiota que no te fijas, casi me matas!

-Ay no seas llorón Suigetsu, nada más te golpee un poquito y fue sin querer.

-Mi pobre nariz, ¿Qué van a decir mis admiradoras? – El chico peli azul sacó un espejo para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo creo que así te ves mejor – Karin comenzó a reír y todos los demás del salón también, a excepción de Naruto quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en los recién llegados.

-¿Ustedes por que llegan a esta hora? – Les preguntó algo molesto Gai-sensei.

-Lo siento sensei es que no oímos el timbre – Contestó Hinata.

-Bueno pues vayan a cambiarse rápido y por haber llegado tarde darán diez vueltas a la cancha de fútbol al final de la clase.

-¡Si! – Respondieron ambos con expresión de fastidio.

-"_Maldita ex cuatro ojos, no voy a dejar que las cosas se queden así, me vengaré lo juro_" – Suigetsu se levantó del suelo muy callado, no podía creer que había sido humillado por Karin, cuando se suponía que siempre era al revés, pero eso no le saldría tan barato a la pelirroja.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata fue a buscar sus cosas de educación física y se encontró con que su ropa estaba toda cortada, su pantalón había sido reducido a la mitad al igual que su remera.

-Ay no ¿Pero que pasó aquí? – Se preguntaba la ojiperla al ver su ropa de deportes que más bien parecía del tamaño de la de una niña.

-¿Qué está haciendo señorita Hyuuga? – Le preguntó Gai que se apareció de pronto – Sólo la estamos esperando a usted.

-Sensei, es que tengo un problema con mi uniforme, mire – Enseñándole lo que quedaba de él.

-Oh, ni modo, no crea que por esto la dejaré sin hacer clases y menos sin su castigo, tendrá que ponerse eso así como está.

-Pe… pero…

-Y no haga berrinches señorita Hyuuga, dese prisa.

-S… si sensei ¿Ay y ahora que hago?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya todos estaban listos para comenzar la clases, y Hinata estaba algo nerviosa al momento de acercarse a la clase, no se veía mal era solo que… al verla todos los chicos se quedaron como idiotas, como si les hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo porque todos babeaban.

-No me siento muy cómoda sensei – Decía Hinata avergonzada al ver como todos la observaban. Su pantalón era muy corto sólo un poco más abajo del muslo y su remera denotaba perfectamente su cintura delgada y sus enormes "atributos".

-No diga tonterías, y eso le pasa por estar metida en quizá que líos – Dijo Gai sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Oh vaya Hinata es una chica muy hermosa – Decía uno de los chicos.

-Mira nada más ese cuerpo que tiene – Decía otro.

-Jajaja, ahora si que está pasando una vergüenza, Sasuke-kun jamás se fijaría en una chica que enseña todo su cuerpo como una exhibicionista – Decía muy confiada Karin.

-Pues yo no lo creo Karin, mira eso – Le dijo Aiko señalando a Hinata.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Karin al ver como Sasuke se dirigía a Hinata mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Oye Hinata, el profe Gai dijo que íbamos a hacer dúos para esta clase ¿Quieres ser conmigo?

-¿Eh? Cla… claro Sasuke-kun, con mucho gusto – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Maldición, tendré que hacerle algo aún peor que pasar una vergüenza en frente del salón, pero que puedo hacer – Karin estaba furiosa viendo la escena.

-"_Vaya… Hinata si que es hermosa_" – Pensaba el rubio sonrojado mientras veía a Hinata – "_Será mejor que ya no la mire"_ – Se volteó a otro lado, pero luego la volvió a mirar –" _No puedo, es algo inevitable…_"

-¿Naruto te sucede algo? – Le preguntó su pelirrosa.

-No, nada Sakura-chan jejeje.

-"_Seguramente ha quedado sorprendido con Hinata al igual que todo el resto del salón, y Sasuke-kun… pero eso no me importa, no puede importarme_" – Pensaba Sakura viendo a esos dos.

-Miren que atributos tiene Hinata – Decía un chico a uno de sus amigos, haciéndola poner roja como un tomate.

-¡Bueno ya basta dejen de ver así a mi prima bola de pervertidos si no quieren que les saque los ojos para que ya no vuelvan a ver a nadie! – Gritó Neji muy enfadado.

-Cálmate Neji, relájate – Le decía Tenten con una gotita resbalando por su frente mientras Neji respiraba agitadamente.

-Uff por fin me sirve de algo que Neji me sobreproteja – Murmuró Hinata dando un suspiro.

-Oye Matsuri, Psss.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Gaara? Me has estado molestando todo el día – Le dijo pesadamente la castaña al pelirrojo.

-Oye no seas así, nada más quería saber si quieres hacer equipo conmigo.

-¿Contigo? ¿Estás bromeando? Pero si tú y yo nos odiamos – La chica lo miraba extrañada.

-Pues… yo no te odio, sólo creo que eres un poco loca y desarreglada nada más – Le dijo Gaara.

-Uy, idiota, por eso no te soporto – Matsuri le dio la espalda con una vena marcada.

-¿Eh? Espera no te enfades era sólo una broma, si aceptas prometo que no te molestaré durante… lo que queda del día.

Matsuri se volteó como tratando de que se alejara, pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un leve tono carmesí.

-Está bien – Respondió mirando al suelo para que él no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas- Pero espero que sea verdad porque si no lo es yo… -Interrumpida.

-Tranquila, yo hablo en serio la mayoría de las veces – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¿La mayoría de las veces? – Matsuri lo miró con cierto desagrado.

-Eh… no me hagas caso, mejor pongamos atención al loco… digo al sensei – "_Uff, eso estuvo cerca, por poco y meto la pata_".

Gai les explicó por fin su tan famosa rutina para la clase, y así todos comenzaron, se trataba de un circuito de carreras entre las parejas, obviamente la pareja que mejor lo hiciera sacaría la mejor calificación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Todos estaban en el enorme patio trasero, donde había toda clase de obstáculos para este tipo de clases, las parejas debían estar tomadas de la mano durante toda la prueba, aquellos que se soltaban perdían automáticamente y debían ser de un hombre y una mujer.

-Bien chicos ¿Ven estos obstáculos? Tienen que atravesarlos todos sin soltarse de las manos, primero está la trampa de arena, deben tener cuidado porque los vuelve más lentos al correr, luego está la pista de obstáculos que deberán correr y saltar sin soltarse, luego deberán atravesar la trampa de agua y al final pasar debajo de estas alambres (Son como esas que usan en el ejército, vaya pero que escuelita con esas cosas ¬¬).

-Ay no, se me va a arruinar mi pelo y mis uñas – Dijo Ino viendo todo eso.

-Oye Ino – trató de llamarla Kiba.

-Ino-chan ¿Seremos pareja? – Le preguntó Sai.

-Claro que si Sai – Le respondió Ino con una sonrisa.

-Oh rayos ¿Y ahora con quien voy a ser pareja para esta estupidez?

-Ki… Kiba-kun etto… ¿Quieres que seamos pareja? – Le preguntó Kana a sus espaldas.

Kiba se volteó – Ah Kana, claro ya no tengo a nadie.

-Oye, problemática, supongo que estarás conmigo – Dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a Temari quien hablaba con Tenten y Neji.

-Pues ya que – Le respondió Temari. Shikamaru sólo esbozó una sonrisa y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eres una problemática Temari.

-Mira quien lo dice – Le dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua a su compañero.

Las parejas quedaron formadas así: Naruto y Sakura, Neji y Tenten, Hinata y Sasuke, Gaara y Matsuri, Shikamaru y Temari, Ino y Sai, Kiba y Kana, Suigetsu y Aiko (Una de las amigas de Karin), Lee y Karin (La que estaba muy enojada por cierto), Shino y Sono (Otra más del grupito), Chouji y Yumi y el resto de los del salón que no voy a mencionar también estaban de a dos.

Los primeros en partir fueron el equipo de Karin y Lee, contra el de Chouji y Yumi.

-Ay no ¿Por qué tengo que darle la mano a este gord…? – Shikamaru e Ino le taparon la boca a Yumi porque sabían que esa palabra le estaba prohibida.

-Bueno alumnos ¡Partan!

El equipo ganador fue obvio, Chouji no corrió ni un centímetro y ya se había cansado, y aunque Karin quedó llena de arena estaba feliz por haber ganado, así que saltaba llena de emoción en la meta.

Luego fue el turno del segundo grupo; Shikamaru y Temari contra Kiba y Kana. Los dos grupos eran muy buenos en todo, la trampa de arena la pasaron fácilmente, luego la pista de obstáculos, pero en la trampa de agua Shikamaru perdió el equilibrio haciendo que él y Temari cayeran y se soltaran de las manos, lo que hizo ganar a Kiba y Kana.

-Rayos Shikamaru perdimos por tu culpa, pero que torpe eres – Decía Temari muy molesta en el charco de agua toda empapada.

-Ya cállate Temari, que problemática eres – Fue entonces cuando notó que gracias al agua, el pecho de la rubia se podía ver claramente a través de su remera blanca, sólo que ella también lo notó.

-¡¿Qué estás mirando pervertido? – Gritó con llamas en sus ojos.

-Tranquilízate Temari, es sólo un mal entendido.

-Oigan chicos, salgan de la trampa de agua que los demás tienen que participar.

-Si perdón – Dijeron los dos algo sonrojados.

Los siguientes fueron Gaara y Matsuri contra Neji y Tenten.

-Muy bien Gaara, no quiero perder ¿Me oyes?

-Claro, yo tampoco quiero perder – Dijo Gaara dándole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa pero sin mirarla - Así que agárrate fuerte porque soy muy rápido corriendo.

Al momento en que Gaara tomó su mano Matsuri se sonrojó un poco, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quedarse así porque comenzaron a correr. La carrera era muy reñida, Neji y Tenten eran excelentes en los deportes, pero Gaara y Matsuri no se dejaban vencer tan fácilmente. La primera prueba la pasaron rápidamente, la segunda también sin soltarse de las manos, la tercera también, hasta que llegaron al alambrado.

-Vamos Neji, ganaremos – Dijo Tenten.

-Claro – Los dos pasaban con gran rapidez bajo el obstáculo, pero Gaara y Matsuri no lo hacían nada mal. Al final los cuatro corrían hacia la meta pero el pelirrojo y la castaña fueron más rápidos.

-¡Viva! ¡Ganamos! – Decían los dos contentos, sin notar que aun estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Oigan ustedes piensan quedarse así todo el día? – Les preguntó Temari señalando sus manos.

-¿Eh? – Ambos se soltaron sonrojados y mirando en direcciones contrarias mientras Temari reía por lo bajo.

-Bueno, nos toca Hinata – Dijo Sasuke.

-Si, vamos a ganar Sasuke-kun – Dijo Hinata mientras veía con determinación a Naruto y Sakura a su lado – Les vamos a ganar.

-Claro que si eso no lo dudes.

-Sakura-chan tenemos que ganarles – Dijo Naruto también mirando a los dos a su lado con algo de recelo.

-Si Naruto.

Comenzaron a correr, al igual que el grupo anterior eran bastante buenos los dos, pasaron todos los obstáculos sin soltarse de las manos, hasta que sólo debían correr hacia la meta, pero justo en ese momento Hinata se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó al suelo torciéndose el tobillo, lo que hizo que ella y Sasuke se soltaran.

-¿Hinata estas bien?

-Si etto… me duele un poco el tobillo – Respondió ella en el suelo mientras tocaba su tobillo con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

-A ver señorita Hyuuga, pero que mala suerte tiene usted hoy – Dijo Gai agachándose para revisarla – Mmm no es muy grave pero tendrá que ir a la enfermería para que le venden el pie, creo que no podrá seguir haciendo deportes por un tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! – Gritó parándose de un salto para luego volver a caer sentada por el dolor de su tobillo mientras Gai-sensei la miraba algo ofendido.

-Hinata… yo te llevaré a la enfermería – Le dijo Sasuke ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento señor Uchiha pero usted me debe algunos trabajos de ejercicio rítmico ¡Señor Uzumaki lleve a su compañera a la enfermería!.

-¿Yo? -"_¿Oh no por que yo?_" – Pensó el rubio contrariado.

_-"¿Oh no por que él?"_ – Pensó la ojiperla.

-Si, ya voy – Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella para que se recargara en su hombro y Sasuke la soltase, claro que antes de eso miró al azabache con rabia.

-Bueno, que la clase continúe.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Hinata iban camino a la enfermería, esta última apoyada en el hombro de Naruto. Ambos se miraban de reojo, la verdad es que ninguno se atrevía a hablar o a preguntar que sentían, sólo se miraban y ya, hasta que por fin llegaron.

-Etto… Naruto-kun, creo que puedo caminar – Dijo Hinata tratando de apoyarse en su pie lastimado, trataba de alejarse del rubio aunque se veía que el pie le dolía mucho.

-No se, creo que debería llevarte hasta adentro y asegurarme de que estés bien – Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Naruto-kun – Dijo sonrojada la ojiperla.

-No puedo evitarlo, y eso es porque tú eres una amiga muy especial Hinata-chan.

-Si, eso ya lo sé – Sonó algo decepcionada por las palabras de Naruto.

Los dos entraron a la enfermaría, mientras tanto los demás terminaban sus clases de deportes, algunos contentos por la buena calificación y otros no tanto, como por ejemplo Temari.

-Rayos Shikamaru, todo esto fue tu culpa eres un tonto, por tu culpa nos calificaron mal y encima tendré que ducharme porque quedé toda embarrada – Refunfuñaba la furiosa rubia.

-No sé de que te quejas si de todas formas ibas a ducharte.

-¡Si pero ahora tendré que quitarme todo el lodo de encima! ¿Además crees que no me di cuenta como me mirabas? Eres un pervertido.

-Ya te dije que eso fue un mal entendido, de ninguna manera yo me pondría a mirarte de forma lasciva, porque eres sólo mi amiga y nada más – Aunque sabía muy bien que no hablaba con la verdad, sus palabras sonaban muy convincentes.

-Pues eso espero Shika-vago, porque tú sabes que a mi me gusta otra persona.

-Si eso ya lo se, y por cierto ¿No es el que viene hacia acá?

-¿Qué? – Temari se volteó y atrás de ella vio parado a Itachi sonriendo, se puso muy roja porque estaba cubierta de lodo y se tapó enseguida el rostro.

-Oye Temari… ¿Qué te pasó? No me digas, una de las locas pruebas de Gai-sensei.

-Así es, yo mejor me voy y los dejo solos, también debo quitarme el lodo - Dijo Shikamaru.

-No me veas Itachi que vergüenza.

-Jajaja, pero si ya te vi Temari, además no te ves mal así – Temari lo observó y se puso más roja que un tomate - ¿Oye has visto a mi hermano? Lo estoy buscando.

-Si… creo que fue a cambiarse – Respondió la rubia aun sonrojada.

-Ah ok, entonces nos vemos luego Temari adiós – Itachi se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano y se fue corriendo, dejando a la rubia ahí parada y diciéndole adiós con su mano.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la enfermería, Hinata era revisada por la doctora Shizune, que además era la secretaria de Tsunade.

-A ver Hinata, creo que estarás con este pie vendado unos días, está algo hinchado así que no debes caminar mucho.

-Ok Shizune-san, muchas gracias.

-De nada, es mi trabajo – Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

-Bueno, entonces te llevaré al salón Hinata – Dijo Naruto, y cuando se disponía a ayudarla a levantar vio la cálida sonrisa de Hinata que lo dejó helado por unos segundos, luego volvió en si y la ayudó.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras tanto Sakura salía del camarín de chicas, llevaba entre sus manos su preciado diario, muy aferrado contra su pecho para que no fuera a perderlo.

-Ay, creo que volver con Naruto no fue buena idea, me pregunto si él y Hinata estarán… no, claro que no – Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué cosa no Sakura? – Preguntó el azabache apareciendo atrás de ella, lo que la asustó un poco.

-Kyaa, Sasuke-kun no me asustes así.

-Perdón, pero es que no es la primera vez que te oigo hablar sola ¿Te sientes bien?

-Etto… si… quiero decir, claro, solo estaba pensando en voz alta – Dijo Sakura mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Ah ya veo – De pronto Sasuke desvió su mirada a aquel diario que Sakura apretaba contra su pecho, era el mismo que había leído hace unos días atrás, lo quedó mirando con mucha curiosidad ¿Qué habría escrito de él?

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó algo preocupada Sakura.

-No es nada, será mejor que me vaya Sakura nos vemos luego – El Uchiha menor se disponía a irse cuando se le cruzó su hermano - ¿Qué quieres?

-Al fin te encuentro hermanito, te he estado buscando, lo que pasa es que papá vino y dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos a ambos en casa y me dijo que te avisara que no te fueras donde tus amigos.

-Ya veo, pues que aburrido pero bueno – Sasuke se alejó, no sin antes decir – Adiós Sakura – Levantando una mano para despedirse.

-Vaya, ustedes no son un ejemplo de hermandad ¿No es cierto Itachi-san?

-No lo creo, Sasuke no me aprecia nada pero lo comprendo, papá siempre lo disminuya ante mi y por eso me odia.

-Vaya… no lo sabía – Dijo Sakura. La verdad es que sabía muy poco sobre Sasuke y aun así decía que estaba enamorada de él, como todas las otras, por fin se daba cuenta de que eso era realmente patético, estar detrás de alguien a quien ni si quiera conoces solo porque es guapo, definitivamente eso le hizo sentir mal.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La hora de salir por fin llegó, al fin era día viernes y tendrían dos días para descansar de la agotadora semana que tuvieron.

Naruto salió solo al estacionamiento, se montó en su motocicleta y se puso su casco antes de encender el motor, en eso recordó que le había dicho a Sakura que se fuera con él.

-Rayos es cierto, Sakura-chan.

-¡Naruto, espérame! – Le gritó la pelirrosa mientras salía de la escuela y se e acercaba corriendo, al llegar a él se puso a respirar agitadamente pues estaba cansada – Naruto… baka… casi te olvidas de mi.

-Perdón Sakura-chan, estaba distraído, ah por cierto te llevaré a conocer a mi hermana ¿Recuerdas que me lo pediste?

-¿De verdad? Claro que si, vamos, me gustaría mucho conocer a tu hermana Naruto – Sakura se puso su casco y se sentó atrás de Naruto agarrándose firmemente de su cintura.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

-¿Podrías llamarme Naru-kun? – Sakura se sorprendió un poco, desde que ella y Naruto estaban juntos, es más desde que se conocían ella jamás lo llamó de otra forma que no fuese su nombre, Naruto a secas, pero ahora él le pedía que lo llamara Naru-kun, bueno después de todo eran novios.

-Claro que si, Naru-kun – Dijo abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él.

Naruto encendió el motor luego de que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y partió por fin.

-Cielos Hinata, tu pie no se ve muy bien – Dijo Neji a su prima mientras entre él y Tenten la ayudaban a entrar al auto.

-Lo sé, me duele mucho pero estaré bien, además no tendré que soportar a Gai-sensei y sus horribles clases de educación física – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Pues si, que suerte tienes Hinata, lo que es yo tendré que soportarlo – Dijo Tenten algo abrumada.

-¿Hermana te duele mucho?

-Sólo un poco Hanabi-chan, no te preocupes.

-¡Hinata, Neji! – Gritó cierto azabache.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Ya nos íbamos a casa – Dijo Neji.

-Perdón pero quería saber como estaba Hinata.

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun no te preocupes, y en cuanto a lo de mañana si voy a ir de todos modos – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Que bueno, entonces nos vemos, tengo algo que hacer en casa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri iba junto a Gaara y Temari a la casa de ellos dos, mientras caminaban miraba a Gaara con indiferencia, el cual iba completamente pendiente de su música en su mp3.

-"_Rayos, ¿Por qué Sasori-kun no fue a la escuela hoy?_" – Pensó Matsuri mientras daba un suspiro.

-¿Todo bien niña? – Preguntó Gaara.

-Si, todo está bien y no me llames niña, tengo nombre y es Matsuri.

-Oigan chicos, no se van a poner a pelear aquí en la calle, compórtense un poco – Dijo Temari.

-Yo no he hecho nada de todas formas – Dijo Gaara mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la cabeza y se adelantaba un poco.

-Temari, dímelo ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-La verdad no lo sé – Respondió la rubia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se estacionó con su motocicleta, justo frente al hospital de Konoha, luego se quitó su casco.

-Sakura-chan estoy seguro de que tú y Naru-chan se llevaran muy bien.

-Ya lo creo Naru-kun.

Los dos bajaron y subieron hasta el tercer piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación de Naruko. Al llegar los dos padres de Naruto estaban sentados afuera.

-Papá, señora… ¿Por qué están aquí afuera? ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermana?

-No Naruto, ella está muy bien, los doctores dicen que pronto podrá irse – Le respondió su padre.

-¿Y entonces?

-Te estábamos esperando – Dijo Kushina.

-Ah, era sólo eso, pues no sé que quieran decirme pero ahora no puedo, he venido a ver a Naru-chan y a presentarle a mi novia – Dijo el rubio algo enojado, siempre se ponía así en presencia de su madre.

-¿Ella es tu novia? – Pregunto su madre – Es muy linda.

-Gracias señora, mi nombre es Sakura mucho gusto, no nos conocíamos – Dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente.

-No es necesario que conozcas a esta señora Sakura-chan, ven entremos a ver a mi hermana – Naruto la tomó de la mano y entró con ella a la habitación.

-Mi hijo me odia – Dijo Kushina sentándose tristemente.

-Déjalo, Naruto tarde o temprano entenderá.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ino y Sai iban por la zona comercial de Konoha, mirando tiendas y tiendas, juntos. Al llegar al frente de una librería se detuvieron.

-Bueno Sai, creo que este es el lugar que querías visitar.

-Ajá aquí es, muchas gracias por traerme Ino-chan, no sabía por donde quedaba.

-¿Qué quieres comprar aquí? – Preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Sólo unos cuantos libros, es que me fascina leer al igual que pintar, es solo por eso.

-Ya veo, ¿Y que clase de libros son los que te gustan?

-¿Eh, que clase? Pues ahora que lo dices he estado leyendo uno que se llama… kamasutra – Respondió el pelinegro en pose pensativa.

-¡¿Qué? – Ino se espantó al oír el nombre del libro.

-Si, es muy extraño porque tiene unos dibujos muy graciosos.

-"_¿Será posible que este leyendo esa clase de libro y no sepa lo que significa? Pero que chico tan extraño_" – Pensó Ino mientras lo miraba de forma extraña, como tratando de extraer información de él, pero nada.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la casa de los Uchiha, se encontraban reunidos en la sala, los padres y los hijos, mientras hablaban sobre algo.

-¿Entonces te vas mañana? – Preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Así es hijo – Respondió Fugaku Uchiha, el líder de la importante compañía Uchiha – Por eso te dejo a cargo de todo, yo sé que harás un buen trabajo aquí mientras yo estoy en mis viajes de negocios.

-Claro papá.

-¿Sólo para esto me llamaste? Que pérdida de tiempo – Dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento – Me voy al comedor, tengo hambre.

-Sasuke, siéntate – Dijo el padre.

-No quiero, ya te dije que tengo hambre, pero si quieres hablar entonces hazlo con tu querido hijo Itachi, a mi no me necesitas para nada.

-Sasuke-kun, no seas así con tu padre – Dijo la madre de éste.

-Déjame en paz madre – Dicho esto Sasuke abandonó la sala.

-Sasuke es un rebelde, te lo encargo mucho Itachi, no dejes que se meta en problemas.

-Si papá, ahora si me permites me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos mañana – Itachi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio.

-El si que es bien educado, no como su hermano.

-Fugaku, por favor no me gusta que hables así de nuestro hijo, es por eso que Sasuke-kun se comporta así contigo, porque tú eres igual con él.

-Yo no cambiaré hasta que él cambie, eso lo sabe muy bien.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke en lugar de irse al comedor, se fue a su cuarto golpeando muy fuerte la puerta al cerrar, le molestaba que su padre siempre le confiara todo a Itachi y a él lo viera como un peligro.

-Estúpido padre, estúpido Itachi, los odio… - Se acostó en su cama boca abajo y cerró los ojos, cayendo de inmediato en un profundo sueño, aunque aún era muy temprano para dormir.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri estaba sorprendida, la casa de los Sabaku No era muy grande y bonita, casi parecía de ensueño.

-Cielos, que casa más hermosa.

-Si, nuestros padres la decoraron – Dijo Temari.

-Bueno… ¿Viniste a trabajar o admirar mi casa? – Dijo Gaara mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Claro que el comentario molestó a la castaña, pero se quedó callada.

-Bueno… ¿Y de que va a tratar el proyecto? Nos queda sólo un mes para hacerlo y presentarlo, tal vez debimos empezar antes – Dijo Temari.

-De hecho somos los únicos que hemos empezado con el proyecto – Dijo Matsuri con una gotita en su frente, cuando se trataba de flojera, su grupo era el número uno.

-Bien, es un proyecto de ciencias ¿Qué tal algo relacionado con plantas o algo así? – Sugirió Gaara.

-Puede ser buena idea, etto ¿Tienen computadora? – Preguntó Matsuri.

-Si, en mi cuarto – Dijo Gaara – Vamos – Así los tres subieron al cuarto del pelirrojo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el hospital de Konoha, se encontraban el rubio, su novia y su hermana.

-Vaya Naruto, si que se parece a ti.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, somos gemelos – Dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura, mi hermano me ha hablado de ti, aunque…

-¿Aunque que Naruko-chan? – Preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso, tal vez sabía a que se refería su hermana.

-Creí que tu novia era esa otra chica… como era… ah si Hinata.

-¡¿Ehhhh? – Gritó Naruto nervioso poniéndose de todos colores mientras Sakura lo miraba incriminatoriamente.

_-"¿Así que también le has hablado de Hinata? ¿Naruto?"_ – La pelirrosa solo cruzó sus brazos y dio un suspiro hondo.

-"_Cielos… creo que metí la pata_" – Pensó Naruko.

-Eh, por ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? ¿Cuando te dan de alta? – Preguntó Naruto para cambiar de tema.

-Creo que mañana, jejeje a partir de la otra semana me harán una evaluación para saber si puedo ingresar al mismo año que tú o a uno más bajo y ya podré ir a la escuela – Respondió sonriendo la rubia.

-Que bueno hermanita, espero que estés en mi grupo.

-"_Naruto y su hermana se llevan muy bien, al contrario de Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san, aunque… me pregunto que estará haciendo Sasuke-kun ahora_" – Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras Naruto y su hermana reían alegremente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Que torpe eres Gaara, no pongas esa imagen – Le decía la fastidiada Matsuri al pelirrojo mientras este trataba de poner unas imágenes de su proyecto en el computador.

-Si no te callas no me puedo concentrar niña, déjame hacer esto en paz – Le dijo Gaara.

-Estos dos no tienen remedio, desde que comenzamos no han hecho más que pelearse – Decía Temari sentada en la mesita del cuarto mientras observaba a esos dos pelearse en el escritorio.

-Ah que rayos haz lo que quieras – Dijo la castaña finalmente resignada.

-Oigan chicos, creo… que voy por unos refrescos, vuelvo enseguida, por favor no se maten mientras no estoy – Temari se levantó algo nerviosa y se alejó del cuarto sin dejar de ver a esos dos para que no se fueran a matar.

-Genial, ahora me dejaron sola contigo – Dijo Matsuri cruzando sus brazos enojada mientras ponía cara de estar haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Acaso tanto te molesta estar a solas conmigo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

-Claro, eres un pesado – Respondió ella mirando a otro lado, pero cuando se volteó y vio a Gaara tan cerca de ella se puso muy nerviosa - ¿Po… por que estas tan cerca de mi?

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? – Preguntó el mientras se le acercaba más y sonreía de manera orgullosa.

-Yo… yo no estoy nerviosa, es… estás equivocado – Contestó Matsuri claramente nerviosa y muy sonrojada por la cercanía de Gaara, quien cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre ella.

-Dime algo… ¿Ese tipo Sasori… es mejor que yo?

-¿Qué?

-Eh chicos ya llegue – Dijo Temari entrando en el cuarto de pronto - ¿Uh? ¿Interrumpo algo?

Los dos se separaron bruscamente cayendo al suelo, estaba tan cerca que no se habían dado cuenta, sólo unos centímetros más y se besaban, se avergonzaron mucho de que Temari los encontrara así.

-N… no pasa nada Temari, es que… Gaara tenía una basura en el ojo – Dijo Matsuri sentada en el piso con el rostro rojo como un tomate y mirando al suelo.

-Si, es verdad hermana – Dijo Gaara de la misma manera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Así que Naru-chan pensó que Hinata-chan era mi novia… - Naruto se puso muy rojo de sólo pensar en eso, estaba en su cuarto con la luz apagada mirando a la luna llena – Je, mi hermana dice unas locuras…

-Naruto… ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro papá ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, dentro de una semana… nos mudaremos de esta casa – Dijo Minato que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? Esta casa está bien.

-Lo sé, pero es muy pequeña.

-¿De que hablas? Es perfecta para dos personas, no es pequeña.

-Viviremos… con tu hermana y con tu madre desde ahora.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nunca! ¡Yo nunca viviré con esa mujer! – Gritó el rubio menor furioso.

-¡No hables así de tu madre!

-¡Ella no es mi madre, si lo fuera no me habría abandonado como lo hizo, yo la odio! – Fue entonces que Minato no tuvo más opción que abofetear a Naruto, el cual se quedó muy sorprendido, jamás pensó que su padre hiciera eso.

-Tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano – Minato salió del cuarto muy triste por lo que había pasado.

-Nunca… - Naruto apretó sus puños, muy fuerte, nunca antes se había decepcionado tanto de su padre.

Continuara…

**Xxxx**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Y como ya les dije, perdón por la tardanza pero sin internet no podía publicar gomen xD**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Un deseo pedido a una estrella

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están todos?**

**Espero que bien, esta vez no me atrasé tanto como las veces anteriores**

**Bueno, para loas amantes del NaruHina se que les va a gustar este capitulo**

**Por fin se empiezan a desenredar las cosa jejeje**

**Pero bueno, para más información lean**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 8: Un deseo pedido a una estrella**

La mañana al fin se acercaba a Konoha, la luz del sol brillaba sobre los ojos perlas de Hinata mientras ésta aun adormilada trataba de cubrir su rostro con las sábanas.

-Tengo muchísimo sueño aun – Dijo bostezando hondamente la peliazul.

-Hinata, es hora de que te levantes – Le dijo una mujer alta, de mirada fría, ojos color azul y cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, con una estupenda figura y vestida de la típica forma de un rico.

-Déjame en paz Motoko, yo quiero seguir durmiendo – La joven Hyuuga la ignoró dándole la espalda.

-No me trates de esa forma tan grosera, recuerda que soy la esposa de tu padre mocosa – Dijo la mujer arrancándole las sábanas a Hinata de un tirón.

-Podrás ser su esposa… pero jamás te compararas con mi madre, y vete de mi cuarto porque voy a vestirme – Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras decía estas palabras, luego la mujer sólo le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio y salió del cuarto.

-Esa mujer es una odiosa ¿Cómo pudo papá casarse con ella? Ensuciando el recuerdo de mamá de esa forma – De pronto recordó que tenía una cita con Sasuke, y miró el reloj apresurada - ¡Es cierto debo arreglarme!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Papá está loco si cree que yo voy a vivir con ella – Le decía el rubio muy triste a su novia Sakura. Se encontraban en un café muy cerca de la casa de él.

-Naruto… no sé que decirte… ella es tu madre y… - Sakura no encontraba las palabras justas, después de todo aunque ella fuese su novia, Naruto jamás le hablaba a nadie de los problemas con su familia.

-Pero… ¿Acaso tu podrías perdonar a alguien que te dejó solo por… porque sobreviviste a un accidente? Ella jamás me perdonó que mi hermana resultara tan lastimada y que yo saliera ileso, ella dijo… que el accidente fue mi culpa – Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar el rostro de Naruto, una a una se hacían presentes, mientras Sakura no hallaba que decir ni hacer al verlo así, jamás había visto el rostro de Naruto de otra manera que no fuese mostrando una sonrisa.

-Na… Naruto-kun yo… al demonio… - Al decir esto último solo lo abrazó, apretándolo con fuerza para tratar de ahogar su pena, aunque sentía que no lo lograba.

-Ya… Sakura-chan ya estoy bien jeje, yo… yo no sirvo para llorar, sabes que no es lo mío.

-Si lo se Naruto… es por eso que quiero ver una sonrisa en ese rostro ahora ¿Si? – Sakura le sonrió y Naruto hizo lo mismo – "_Naruto, aunque muestres esa sonrisa yo sé que estás triste, pero… no se como ayudarte_".

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Cielos… creo que estoy pensando demasiado en lo de ayer… - Matsuri suspiró mientras se recostaba en su cama – Ese imbécil de Gaara… ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme algo como eso?

-Flash Back-

_-Genial, ahora me dejaron sola contigo – Dijo Matsuri cruzando sus brazos enojada mientras ponía cara de estar haciendo un berrinche._

_-¿Acaso tanto te molesta estar a solas conmigo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella._

_-Claro, eres un pesado – Respondió ella mirando a otro lado, pero cuando se volteó y vio a Gaara tan cerca de ella se puso muy nerviosa - ¿Po… por que estas tan cerca de mi?_

_-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? – Preguntó el mientras se le acercaba más y sonreía de manera orgullosa._

_-Yo… yo no estoy nerviosa, es… estás equivocado – Contestó Matsuri claramente nerviosa y muy sonrojada por la cercanía de Gaara, quien cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre ella._

_-Dime algo… ¿Ese tipo Sasori… es mejor que yo?_

_-¿Qué?_

-Fin Flash Back-

-Gaara idiota… - Dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña pelota al techo, rebotando y cayéndole en la cabeza – Ay rayos, pero que mala puntería jejeje.

En eso su celular comenzó a sonar, esa musiquita la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero al ver de quien se trataba ni ganas le dieron de contestar, tenía que ser él.

-¿Qué será lo que quiere? – De muy mala gana presionó el botón de contestar - ¿Bueno, que quieres Gaara?

_-¿Oye esa es forma de saludar?_

-No molestes y responde – Dijo de mala gana la castaña.

-_Bueno está bien, es que estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?_

-¿Eh? – _"¿El… el está invitándome a salir? No puede ser…"_ – Pensaba muy sorprendida Matsuri.

-_Oye ¿Vas a responder? En realidad es una salida de amigos, Hinata y Sasuke saldrán y me dijo que invitara a alguien._

-¿Y por que a mi?

-_Bueno… fuiste la primera que se me ocurrió, pero si no quieres invito a otra._

_-¡No! Está bien iré, pero sólo porque van Hinata y Sasuke… y espero que te comportes._

-Claro, confía en mi, adiós – Gaara colgó su celular, la verdad es que había planeado usar esa cita doble para conseguir algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que resultase - ¿Por qué será que de pronto no dejo de pensar en esa niña? Esto… sólo lo hago por la apuesta.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar? A ver si así te despejas un poco ¿Te parece?

-Eh, buena idea Sakura-chan, vamos – Dijo el rubio sonriendo, dándole un último sorbo a su malteada se levantó de su silla, en eso a lo lejos pudo ver a su profesor Kakashi - ¿Qué hará Kakashi-sensei con un ramo de rosas?

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Dónde? – Preguntó la pelirrosa interesada.

-Ahí – Señaló el rubio a la calle que estaba justamente en frente de ellos.

-Uhm… es realmente muy extraño ver a Kakashi-sensei con ese tipo de actitud tan sospechosa ¿Qué dices si lo seguimos?

-¿Seguirlo? Pero Sakura-chan… aunque por otro lado me come la curiosidad – Naruto se revolvió todo el cabello y luego de hacerlo dijo – Bien, sigámoslo pero con sigilo para que no nos vea.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, en eso notaron como Kakashi cruzaba la calle opuesta hacia el hospital de Konoha - Que extraño ¿Por qué irá al hospital?

-Eso vamos a averiguarlo ahora Sakura-chan – Le dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano para llevarla corriendo del lugar, la verdad es que estaba muy interesado pues hace varios días Kakashi actuaba de forma extraña.

-Pe… pero Naruto no me jales así – Le decía la pelirrosa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La bocina del lujoso auto de Sasuke sonaba afuera de la mansión Hyuuga, la verdad es que muchas veces Sasuke había estado ahí, y conocía al padre de Hinata al igual que a su madrastra, sin embargo Hinata no vivía ahí, como se llevaba tan mal con Motoko, se había ido a estudiar a una escuela exclusivamente de señoritas, así la podía evitar, pero debido a su padre había decidido regresar.

-Hola Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué tal? – Se apareció Hinata luciendo un bello vestido color purpura claro y unas sandalias cómodas además de un pequeño bolso a su costado.

-Hinata… te ves muy bien, bueno ya es hora de irnos, pasaremos por Gaara y una amiga que irán con nosotros – Dijo el azabache.

-Bueno, como tú digas – Sonrió Hinata, para luego entrar al coche con algo de esfuerzo, pues su pie aun le dolía.

-¿Te duele mucho Hinata?

-Solo un poco, aunque aun puedo caminar así que no te preocupes Sasuke-kun.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices te creeré – Sasuke arrancó su automóvil en dirección a la casa de Gaara.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Vaya… te ves… bien – Dijo el muy sorprendido Gaara al ver a Matsuri muy bien arreglada, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con tirantes algo sueltos, que dejaban ver un poco sus pechos, no tan pequeños como cuando llevaba uniforme, además usaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, la verdad es que se veía muy hermosa.

-Ya… no bromees, no vine para que te burles de mi idiota – Dijo ella un tanto sonrojada.

-Oye… ¿Quién te dijo que me estoy burlando? De verdad estoy hablando en serio – Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dos, sólo el viento soplaba a pesar de que hacía muchísimo calor, y en un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante.

-¡Oye Gaara! ¿Vas a salir? – Gritó Temari desde la ventana, logrando romper esa aura de romance que había en el aire (Ellos estaban afuera de la casa).

-Así es Temari – Respondió Gaara mirando hacia arriba.

-Oh Matsuri no sabía que estabas aquí, espera… ¿Ustedes dos saldrán juntos? – La rubia se sorprendió y bajó como un rayo para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y de cerca.

-Así es ¿Acaso te sorprende?

-Pues como decir que… claro que me sorprende y mucho – Le dijo Temari a su hermano, cuando de pronto vio llegar a su amigo caminando de manera muy calmada mientras arrojaba una colilla de cigarrillo al suelo.

-Hola a todos – Saludó Shikamaru - ¿Matsuri que haces aquí?

-Esto… bueno… - La chica estaba muy apenada, la verdad es que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las citas y mucho menos con alguien que no le caía muy bien, aunque en verdad no sabía por que había acepado, solo bastaba con negarse y ya, pero no lo hizo.

-Vamos a salir Matsuri, Sasuke, Hinata y yo – Respondió Gaara al ver que la castaña no lo hacía.

-Ah ya veo – Shikamaru volteó a ver a Temari, sí que se veía linda con ropa casual – Bueno Temari, vine para tus lecciones de matemática y química ¿Estas lista?

-Lista y dispuesta – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, justo en ese momento el auto de Sasuke se estacionó frente a ellos.

-Bueno chicos ya vámonos ¿Gaara invitaste a Matsuri? – El azabache también se sorprendió, pero luego recordó lo de la apuesta y lo encontró más lógico.

-Sí, es que quiero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo mientras Matsuri entraba al auto, aunque lo que dijo Gaara la dejó un poco desconcertada no dijo nada.

-Hola Matsuri-chan – Saludó amablemente Hinata.

-Hola Hinata-chan – Saludó de la misma manera Matsuri.

Los cuatro se encaminaron al club de sus padres mientras Temari y Shikamaru pasaban a la sala de la casa para comenzar con los estudios de Temari. La verdad a ella siempre le costaba que la materia entrara en su cabeza, pero de alguna forma las explicaciones de Shikamaru lo hacían todo más fácil y entendible para ella, tanto que con sólo estudiar un poco a su lado, en los exámenes le iba tan bien como a él.

-Oye Shika, hoy te tengo un regalo por tu gran ayuda – Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Pues espero que sea algo bueno – Dijo Shikamaru tratando de hacerse el indiferente, pero la verdad es que deseaba saber que quería regalarle su querida amiga.

-Pero que malo eres Shika… no me digas eso o me pondré triste – Dijo Temari haciendo un puchero.

-Perdón, ya dime que es – Dijo Shikamaru un poco menos serio.

-Mira, es un delicioso perfume, lo vi en una tienda el otro día y pensé que bien le quedaría a Shikamaru – Ella mostraba una botella con un líquido de color verde en su interior.

-¿Acaso crees que huelo mal? – Preguntó Shikamaru alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no, no seas torpe ¿Oye por que no lo pruebas? – Le entregó el regalo a Shikamaru, el cual al olerlo pudo sentir una riquísima fragancia, como a bosque.

-Oye… es bueno, gracias – Dijo sonriendo el moreno – Perdón por decirte esas cosas, eran sólo bromas.

-Ya lo sé tonto, no tienes que decirlo, bueno ahora vamos a estudiar porque el lunes hay examen y no quiero salir mal.

-Si, ya lo sé – Le dijo Shikamaru.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Bueno, si entró al hospital – Dijo la pelirrosa oculta tras unos botes de basura.

-Ajá, ajá – Decía el rubio anotando todo en una libreta.

-¿Oye que haces?

-Lo anoto para que no se me olvide y luego pueda contarle a los demás el secreto de Kakashi-sensei – Respondió Naruto mientras anotaba minuciosamente en su libreta que Kakashi acababa de entrar en el cuero número 23 del hospital de Konoha.

-_Ay Naruto…_ - Pensó la pelirrosa con cara de ironía – Bueno vamos a ver a quien le llevaba flores.

-Si.

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta del cuarto sigilosamente, y se pegaron a ella, pero no podían oír nada, entonces notaron que estaba entrecerrada y la abrieron un poco para poder ver lo que pasaba adentro.

-No puede ser, Kakashi-sensei está abrazando a una chica muy linda – Dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

Kakashi abrazaba a una joven de cabello largo como hasta la cintura de color púrpura, ojos grises claros, piel clara y un rostro muy bello, que estaba en la camilla sentada. Las flores estaban en el velador de junto, eran rosas rojas y blancas.

-Me da gusto que ya estés mejor Rin – Dijo Kakashi separándose de la mujer – Cuando caíste en el hospital estaba muy preocupado, ni si quiera ponía atención en mis clases.

-Lo siento Kakashi, pero por suerte sólo fue una apendicitis y ya estoy bien – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Entonces sí era por esto que actuaba tan extraño – Comentó Naruto.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, si la novia se siente mal antes de la boda puede significar algo malo.

-¡¿Qué? – Naruto y Sakura gritaron tan fuerte que se cayeron abriendo la puerta de golpe, los dos se golpearon la cara contra el piso mientras Kakashi volteaba y Rin los miraba desconcertada.

-¿Naruto, Sakura? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno… nosotros… - Los dos jóvenes se sentían muy apenados mientras seguían tirados en el piso.

-¿Los conoces Kakashi?

-Si, ellos son mis alumnos, pero no me explico que hacían oyendo tras la puerta ¿Si me explican, Naruto, Sakura?

-Kakashi-sensei verá usted… - Decía el rubio sentándose en el suelo mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Los chicos estaban ya en el club, el cual era conocido como Konoha `s club, lleno de áreas verdes, tres enormes piscinas, cancha de tenis, de fútbol, de golf, de basquetbol, lugares para picnic, centros de recreación, restaurantes y todos los lujos que se puedan imaginar.

-Wow, que bonito lugar – Decía Matsuri sorprendida.

-¿Acaso nunca habías venido a un lugar así? – Le preguntó Gaara.

-No, ya sabes que en mi familia no somos muy ricos para darnos estos lujos, además no vivíamos aquí – Respondió algo molesta la castaña.

-Ah es verdad, bueno… ¿Qué dicen si vamos a la piscina? – Preguntó muy animado el pelirrojo, de por sí en la piscina más grande habían un montón de chicas guapas.

-Si, vamos – Dijo Sasuke.

-Entonces nosotras vamos a cambiarnos – Dijo Hinata.

-Cielos… yo no sabía que había piscina aquí, así que no tengo traje de baño – Suspiró decepcionada Matsuri.

-No te preocupes Matsuri-chan, yo traje dos, puedo prestarte uno de los míos.

-¿De verdad Hinata-chan? – Le pregunto Matsuri con estrellitas en sus ojos, después de todo si podría disfrutar de la piscina.

-Bueno, nosotros nos adelantamos entonces a la piscina más grande – Dijo Sasuke.

Las dos chicas fueron hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa, pero al parecer a Matsuri le incomodaba un poco el traje que debía usar.

-Hinata-chan… ¿No crees que este traje es un poco… revelador? – La verdad lucía bastante bien, un hermoso bikini color rosa pastel con pequeños lunares rojos, con escote en V y la parte de abajo bastante pequeña.

-Pues yo creo que te ves muy bien – Dijo Hinata – Además es igual al mío sólo que en otro

color y cuando estemos allá nadie lo notará – Sonrió la ojiperla.

-¿Tu crees? – Preguntó incrédula Matsuri.

-Estoy segura – Hinata sonrió y dejó ver su hermoso bikini negro con lunares blancos el cual denotaba su hermosa figura.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Ya veo, no teníamos idea de que usted estuviera comprometido Kakashi-sensei.

-Lo sé Naruto, hasta hoy era un secreto.

-Pero Kakashi ¿No crees que debiste decirle a tus alumnos? Además recuerda que yo también iré a trabajar en tu escuela.

-¿En serio? Será un gusto Rin-san – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Sí, ustedes me cayeron muy bien, pero saben que no es bueno oír tras las puertas.

-No lo volveremos a hacer – Dijeron los dos apenados.

-Bueno chicos… ahora será mejor que nos dejen solos porque mi novia y yo tenemos mucho que planear, deberías ir a ver a tu hermana Naruto.

-Ha… hai ¿Sakura-chan vamos?

-Sí, bueno nos vemos Kakashi-sensei, Rin-san, adiós – Los dos jóvenes se fueron por el pasillo sonriendo.

-Que simpáticos chicos ¿Verdad Kakashi? – Preguntó sonriendo la joven peli púrpura.

-Así es – Dijo Kakashi acercándose a ella para luego besarla tiernamente, de verdad había estado muy preocupado por su futura esposa, por eso siempre estaba distraído en la escuela.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Cuánto piensan tardar estas chicas? – Se preguntó Gaara.

-¿Esperas que pase algo verdad Gaara? Me refiero a Matsuri.

-No sé de que hablas.

-De otro modo no la habrías invitado, sé que quieres ganar esa apuesta… ¿Pero crees que está bien apostar los sentimientos de una chica?

-No sé a que te refieres ¿Tu también lo has hecho no?

-Sí… pero ya sabes como terminó todo, a esa chica… le hice mucho daño y eso no me lo perdono, no quiero que cometas el mismo error.

-Ya es tarde para eso, acepté la apuesta y no voy a perder, ya sabes que nunca pierdo – Dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos.

-Como digas Gaara, sólo espero que ni ella ni tú salgan lastimados de esto, no vaya a ser que luego por idiota te enamores de ella – Dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba una soda de la mesa que estaba junto a él.

-Yo jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como ella – Dijo fríamente Gaara.

-Ya estamos aquí – Dijo sonriendo Hinata.

_Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma_

_Kidzukeba deto wa mou shuuban_

_Hanareta kunai kaerita kunai_

_Toki o tomete zutto isshouni itai_

-Ho… hola – Matsuri estaba muy nerviosa, jamás había usado un traje de esos tan revelador, ella siempre se empeñaba en ocultar su cuerpo, pero esta vez se podía ver que en verdad tenía un buen cuerpo.

_Terekakushi na serifu mo_

_Mitsumeau shunkan mo_

_Anata to iru jikan mo_

_Tarinai kedo_

Gaara se quedó perplejo, en verdad Matsuri era hermosa, jamás fue una niña fea ni nada de eso, su cuerpo era el de una mujer aunque tratara de esconderlo con sus manos. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo sin que se diera cuenta, y estaba tan perturbado que no encontró mejor remedio que lanzarse al agua.

_Saishu densha miokuru made_

_Nigiri shimete kureta te_

_Sarigenai yasashi sa ga ureshii yo_

_Otogi banashi nara_

_Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni…_

Sasuke lo miraba con una sonrisa – "_Te_ _lo dije Gaara, si te enamoras pierdes_" – Pensaba mientras Gaara sacaba su cabeza del agua para respirar – "_Hinata es hermosa, ojalá acepte ser mi novia…_"

Gaara pov:

_Cielos… Matsuri se ve realmente hermosa, aunque trate de ocultarse con sus manos, ella es… cielos ¿Pero que digo? Se supone que yo sólo debo cumplir la apuesta y nada más, sin embargo mis mejillas están poniéndose muy rojas, no debo permitir que me vean, hace demasiado calor, mi única alternativa es la piscina, allá voy agua._

Fin Gaara pov

_Everytime, everyday, everything…_

_Kotoba ni shinakute mo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho_

Matsuri pov:

_Oh no está mirándome, debo cubrirme, me da vergüenza que me vea ¿Qué hago? Mi rostro está poniéndose rojo, por favor Gaara ya deja de mirarme. Oh de pronto ha saltado al agua, creo que sintió calor o algo, porque no creo que se haya lanzado por mi, después de todo siempre está molestándome, aunque… debo reconocer que es muy guapo, y que éste ultimo tiempo no se ha portado tan mal._

Fin Matsuri pov

_Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_

_Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo…_

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata y Matsuri se divertían en la piscina, alguien más llegaba al club para pasar una divertida tarde, eran nada más y nada menos que el rubio y su novia la pelirrosa.

-Me alegra que tu hermana se encuentre bien y por fin sea dada de alta mañana Naruto.

-Si, a mi también Sakura-chan, además mi padre ya arregló todo para que pueda ir a la misma escuela que nosotros, aunque… - Naruto hizo una pausa y su rostro se mostró algo entristecido – No puedo creer lo que pasó ayer… el y yo jamás nos habíamos peleado.

-Naruto ya olvídalo, sólo… dale una oportunidad a tu madre, piensa que estarás viviendo con tu hermana, seguramente serán muy felices, compensaran el tiempo perdido – Una mano de la pelirrosa se posó delicadamente en el hombro del triste ojiazul, dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo subir un poco su ánimo.

-Tal vez… tengas razón Sakura-chan, gracias tu siempre sabes como animarme – Naruto sonrió de manera aliviada, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que posiblemente jamás perdonaría a su madre ya no quería seguir preocupando a Sakura de ese modo.

-Bueno, entonces ya que vas a estar bien, entremos y divirtámonos ¿Te parece?

-Me parece perfecto.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al enorme club de recreación y se separaron para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras ellos hacían esto, los demás que estaban en la piscina disfrutaban de un refrescante baño.

-Hinata, ven mira esto – Dijo Sasuke quien estaba en la piscina sumergido hasta el pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? ¡Ah! – La chica fue sorprendida por un chorro de agua directo a su cara, mientras el azabache reía por lo sucedido – No es gracioso Sasuke-kun, ya no te rías – Decía un poco molesta.

-Perdón pero no me pude resistir, jeje, bueno… ¿Quieres un helado?

-Bueno, está bien – Los dos salieron del agua para ir por un helado, mientras Sakura y Naruto tomaban asiento al lado de la piscina.

-Que buen sol hay ¿No crees? – Decía Sakura mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros para protegerse del sol, llevaba puesto un bikini rosa y encima una pañoleta de color amarillo pálido.

-Sakura-chan te ves linda – Dijo Naruto un tanto sonrojado.

-Gracias Naruto-kun – Sakura lo abrazó y se le acercó para darle un beso, después de todo era su novio, pero justo antes de tocar sus labios pudo ver un poco más adelante a Sasuke junto a Hinata tomando un helado mientras sonreían muy animados.

-¿Sasuke-kun y Hinata?

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? – Preguntó el rubio mirando a todos lados, hasta que la misma Sakura le mostró el lugar girándole la cabeza con sus manos.

-Ellos están ahí Naruto.

-"_Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué estás con él?_"

Sasuke y Hinata platicaban animadamente, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que el rubio la observaba con tristeza, mientras en sus brazos se encontraba la pelirrosa, su novia…

-Naruto-kun…

-¿Naruto? ¿Pero que hace aquí ese Baka? – Se preguntó Sasuke al darse cuenta, pero al voltear a ver a la Hyuuga notó como su mirada bajaba entristecida, no sabía por que, pero le parecía que Naruto tenía algo que ver con eso.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la supuesta feliz pareja, Hinata algo triste, pero trató de disimular con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Naruto, Sakura que los trae por aquí?

-Sasuke teme, eso no te importa – Dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado mientras a Sasuke se le marcaba una venita en la frente, pues odiaba ese tipo de desprecio hacia su persona.

-¡Naruto que mal educado! – Lo reprochó Sakura – No le hagas caso Sasuke-kun, hola Hinata jeje ¿Cómo estás de tu pie?

-Mu… mucho mejor gracias por preguntar.

-"_Sakura-chan aun sigue llamándolo de esa forma…_" – Pensó Naruto algo… serio, en eso notó como Hinata lo observaba con su rostro completamente sonrojado, y al instante también se sonrojó y los dos voltearon a otro lado. Por suerte Sakura y Sasuke no lo notaron.

-Bueno… Hinata y yo estábamos a punto de ir a jugar tenis ¿Quieren venir?

-Yo no… - Iba a decir Naruto cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí Sasuke-kun! ¡Vamos Naruto! – Sakura poco más que jaló a Naruto del asiento llevándoselo con ella a rastras alrededor de la piscina.

-Pero yo no quiero ir Sakura-chan – Le decía el rubio mientras era llevado.

-"_Después de todo… soy invisible para él, creo que lo mejor es que me rinda_" – Pensó Hinata tristemente, mientras ella y Sasuke caminaban hacia la cancha de tenis.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Vas a decirme para que me trajiste aquí tan lejos Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri mientras ambos se encontraban en un lugar bastante solitario, había mucho pasto y un pequeño puente sobre un río con el agua muy clara.

-Sólo quería hablar, nada más – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del puente, con la vista hacia el agua clara que reflejaba su rostro.

-Hablar… bueno pero no tenías que traerme tan lejos, además… este lugar es muy solitario – Matsuri se apoyó en la baranda a su lado mientras su reflejo también se hacía presente.

-Bueno… no quería que nadie nos oyera, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué cosa puede ser tan importante?

-Quiero… quiero que me perdones por ser tan arrogante contigo, y tan insoportable, sé que a veces se me pasa la mano y bueno, tampoco es que te odie ni nada.

Matsuri se quedó sorprendida ¿De verdad se estaba disculpando? Aunque le costara admitirlo ella también se había portado bastante altanera a veces, y ya que él se disculpaba a ella no le quedaba más opción.

-Yo también lo siento, también he sido insoportable.

-Eso es cierto.

-¡Hey! – Matsuri le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, pero Gaara luego de eso tomó su mano y mientras la observaba fijamente comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Matsuri podía sentir que su corazón y todo su cuerpo temblaban con la cercanía de aquel pelirrojo, sus piernas flaqueaban y no podía ni moverse. Ya eran solo unos centímetros los que los separaban.

-Ga… Gaara, creo que se nos hace tarde, es decir los chicos deben estar preocupados – Al decir esto Gaara se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se separó de ella con su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Sí, será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Sakura hacían equipo contra Hinata y Sasuke, pero la verdad es que el equipo de Naruto era bastante malo para el tenis y más cuando Naruto no hacía más que mirar a su contrincante, vaya que era linda.

-¡Naruto pon atención en el juego!

-¿Eh? – Al instante la pelota le dio en mitad de la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Lo siento Naruto-kun! – Se disculpó Hinata muy preocupada desde el otro lado de la cancha, como vio que el rubio no reaccionaba fue corriendo donde él - ¿Estás bien?

-Naruto reacciona ¡Reacciona! – Sakura comenzó a zamarrearlo pero no reaccionaba para nada.

-Sa… Sakura no creo que debas hacerle eso – Decía Hinata con una gotita resbalando por su frente mientras veía a Sakura moviendo a Naruto de un lado para el otro.

-Ni modo, vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería – Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba al rubio y lo ponía sobre su espalda – Parece que éste tarado no va a despertar en un rato.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Lo siento tanto Naruto-kun, de verdad – Decía Hinata muy apenada viendo a Naruto dormir en una camilla de la enfermería. Los dos estaban solos ya que Sasuke y Sakura habían ido por unas bebidas a la máquina expendedora, por suerte sólo había sido un golpe leve, perdió la conciencia pero no era nada grave.

-Espero y no te enfades conmigo – Hinata se sentó a su lado, viendo su rostro, hasta dormido se veía tan guapo, que el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir rápidamente y su rostro se enrojeció.

-Ojalá y no estuvieras con Sakura, quisiera poder decirte todo lo que me haces sentir, pero me da tanto miedo de que me rechaces, además de que tú no sientes lo mismo, estoy segura – Hinata comenzó a acercar su rostro a Naruto y con su mano izquierda acariciaba su cabello rubio, sus ojos no hacían más que ver esos labios que tanto deseaba, ojalá y fueran suyos, pero no lo eran.

-Solo una vez más, los quiero una vez más por favor Naruto-kun – Sin prisa alguna y sin miedo a que la fueran a descubrir, Hinata unió los labios de Naruto con los suyos, pero en ese momento él comenzaba a despertar, aunque parecía ser un sueño. Hinata se separó de él muy nerviosa, pero sólo unos centímetros.

-Hi… Hinata-chan…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Una bebida de sabor limón caía desde la máquina expendedora en uno de los pasillos, luego la mano de Sasuke la sacó y la abrió para comenzar a tomarla.

-¿Piensas que debiste dejas a Hinata sola con Naruto?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Sasuke mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Ella es tu novia no? – La mirada de Sakura se desvió hacia unas flores que adornaban el pasillo, no quería verlo a la cara al oír su respuesta.

-No es mi novia – Sakura lo miró sorprendida – Pero me gusta mucho, aunque creo que… - De pronto la mirada de Sasuke se puso algo triste- A ella le gusta otra persona.

-Sasuke-kun… - Si, realmente estaba sorprendida de oír a Sasuke hablar así, primero en ese tono y luego como si estuviese resignándose a perder a alguien que le gustaba ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha se rendía tan fácil?

-Bueno, será mejor regresar ¿O quieres seguir charlando un rato?

-Po… por mi no hay problema, aunque si tu quieres regresar está bien – Las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a tornarse de color cereza, y es que siempre que pasaba demasiado tiempo a solas con Sasuke le sucedía lo mismo.

-No, está bien – Sasuke le dio otro sorbo a su bebida – "_No sé por que estoy haciendo esto, dejándolos solos, pero no soy un tonto para ignorar que a Hinata le gusta ese idiota_".

-¿Sasuke-kun que sucede? De pronto te has quedado callado y…

-¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?

-¿Qué? ¿Po… por que me preguntas eso?

-Es solo una pregunta, no veo la razón para que te pongas tan nerviosa, después de todo Naruto es tu novio – La voz de Sasuke sonaba algo así como… preguntando más bien en lugar de estar afirmando.

-Bu… bueno sí, pe… pero yo no…

-No estás enamorada de él, era de esperarse porque a quien tu amas es a…

-Eh Sasuke – Se escuchó la voz de Gaara - ¿Oye y Hinata?

-¿Sakura que haces aquí? – Le preguntó Matsuri.

-¿Matsuri? Ah, es que vine con Naruto, pero al muy baka Hinata le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una pelota de tenis y está inconsciente, Hinata está con él.

-Ya veo – Dijo la castaña.

_-"¿Qué me habrá intentado decir Sasuke-kun?"_ – Pensó algo intrigada Sakura.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Pe… perdón Naruto-kun, no tenía idea de que estabas despierto – Al rostro de Hinata los colores no tardaron en subir y sus manos jugueteaban entre si mientras sus piernas le temblaban, ya estaba alejada de Naruto, más bien cerca de la puerta, sólo quería salir corriendo.

-Auch mi cabeza – Naruto se tocó la frente y sintió que tenía una curita – Sí que me noqueaste ¿Verdad? – El rubio se sentó sobre la camilla para luego bajarse y quedar en frente de Hinata.

-N… Na… Naruto-kun.

-¿Por que tartamudeas Hinata? ¿Por qué me besaste? Creí que te gustaba Sasuke – Mientras Naruto más hablaba, más la acorralaba, hasta dejarla contra la pared del cuarto.

-Y… yo no, Sasuke-kun no me gusta… el… el que me gusta… eres tú Naruto-kun – Naruto se quedó paralizado, después de todo no se esperaba que ella le dijera algo como eso, sin embargo luego de decirlo Hinata se fue corriendo de la habitación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Soy una tonta, no debí decirle – Mientras Hinata corría por los pasillos con sus cosas en la mano, pasó frente a los chicos que la miraban extrañados, pero ella sin decir una sola palabra y sin mirarlos sólo se fue llena de vergüenza, aunque su pie le dolía al correr.

-¡Hinata! – Naruto salió corriendo después de que por fin reaccionó y al ver a los chicos se quedó parado.

-¿Qué le hiciste Naruto? – Le preguntó Sasuke mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la remera.

-No le hice nada, pero debo ir por ella ¿Podrías llevar a Sakura-chan a su casa? – La cara de Naruto era tan seria que Sasuke no se negó, lo soltó y se dirigió a los chicos.

-Pero date prisa baka.

-Ya lo sé teme, Sakura-chan nos vemos luego.

-Bueno pero… - Naruto ya se había ido corriendo tras Hinata – Cielos Naruto ¿En que clase de lío te has metido?

-Bueno chicos, como sea yo ya me iba – Dijo Gaara – Se nos hace tarde.

-Si, vamos a mi auto – Dijo Sasuke – Ven Sakura, te llevaré a casa.

-Está bien.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Que tonta fui ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora? – Hinata iba sola por las calles de Konoha y ya la noche comenzaba a caer, las primeras estrellas se asomaban.

Hinata se sentó en el columpio de un parque, estaba triste por haber hecho esa confesión ¿Qué sentido tenía decirlo sin no era correspondida? El mirar al cielo le daba alivio, aunque con la noche también comenzaba a hacer mucho frío, en eso la ojiperla vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

-Una estrella fugaz… dicen que si pides un deseo se te cumplirá, estrella… si de verdad Naruto-kun siente algo por mi… dame una señal… por favor – La joven bajó su mirada entristecida y fue en ese momento que sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola con fuerza desde su espalda, pensó en gritar, pero al oír su voz se calmo enseguida.

-Al fin te encuentro Hinata-chan.

_Sumi nareta kono heya wo_

_Dete yuku hi ga kita_

_Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru_

-Naruto… kun – Susurró mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos.

-No te vayas así, creí que algo malo podía pasarte, tonta…

-Naruto-kun yo… - Hinata trataba de hablar pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – Lo siento yo no…

-Ya deja de disculparte por todo Hinata-chan – Naruto la soltó y luego se puso delante de ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura – Aunque toda la culpa es tuya.

_Eki made mukau BASU no naka_

_Tomodachi ni MEERU shita_

-¿Eh? – Naruto le sonrió mientras movía los cabellos de su rostro para verla mejor.

-Sí, es tu culpa que yo no pueda dejar de pensar en ti Hinata-chan, creo que… tu también me gustas.

-Pero Sakura…

-Shhh, no pensemos en eso ahora, Sakura-chan… yo siempre la quise, pero creo que al final confundí la amistad con el amor y ella… ella aun sigue enamorada de Sasuke, solo pensó que lo olvidaría a mi lado.

_Asa no HOOMU de denwa mo shitemita_

_Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita_

_Furui GITAA wo hitotsu motte kita_

_Shashin wa zenbu oitekita_

-Eso es lo mismo que yo… - Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con la sorpresa, Naruto la estaba besando ésta vez, sus labios eran todo lo que quería, por fin… por fin los tenía.

_Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru_

_Sonna kurikaeshi ka na?_

Continuara…

**Xxxx**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Como ven por fin Naruto se da cuenta de que quiere a Hinata y que Sakura solo fue una confusión, en el próximo capitulo se aclararan más cosas. También se sabrá un poco más de por que Naruto odia tanto a su madre y que pasará entre Gaara y Matsuri, también habrán cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura, ya que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata no siente lo mismo por él, por primera vez el Uchiha acepta que perdió!**

**También llegaran nuevos personajes, espero que sigan leyendo**

**¡Nos vemos! **

**¡Sayonara!**

**PD: Las canciones utilizadas en este episodio son Jikan yo tomare de AZU Feat Seamo y Tokyo de Yui**


	9. Sentimientos que florecen como el cerezo

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están todos?**

**Jejeje hoy les traigo el capitulo 9, con un poco de todo, por fin Sasori regresa y se ve que le sucedió**

**También Naruko llegará a la escuela**

**¿Quieren saber más?**

**Lean xD**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 9: Sentimientos que florecen como el cerezo**

Era ya día lunes y los chicos terminaban otro día de clases de esos que son insoportables y larguísimos.

-Al final tampoco lo vi hoy – Se decía Matsuri algo deprimida mientras recordaba que Sasori nuevamente no había ido a la escuela - ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Acaso estará enfermo? Y además de todo Gaara…

-Flash Back-

_Matsuri entraba al salón, llegaba algo tarde pero al parecer Kakashi aun no se aparecía por el aula._

_-Cielos… me di prisa para nada otra vez – Suspiró la chica por la decepción de haberse esforzado para nada._

_-¡Hola Matsuri! – Sintió una alegre voz que la saludaba desde su espalda._

_Matsuri se volteó sorprendida, Gaara la saludaba con natural tranquilidad, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y de manera muy alegre. Parpadeó para comprobar que era cierto._

_-¿Ho… hola?_

_-¿Oye por que me saludas así? ¿Qué no éramos ya amigos? – Gaara arqueó una ceja algo confundido._

_-B- bueno… si… supongo – Matsuri se sonrojó al ver como Gaara volvía a sonreírle, de alguna forma esa sonrisa comenzaba a gustarle mucho y su corazón había latido muy fuerte._

_No podía creer que ahora eran amigos. _

-Fin Flash Back-

-¿Qué será lo que sucede conmigo? Por primera vez estoy tan confundida – Se dijo bajando la mirada, pues algo raro le pasaba cada vez que veía a Gaara.

-¡Oye Matsuri-chan!

-¿Eh? – La chica se volteó y sonrió al ver a su amiga– Ah Hinata-chan ¿Qué sucede?

-Venía a invitarte a tomar un helado, todas vamos a ir, menos Sakura… Naruto-kun dijo que tenían un asunto pendiente – Esto último lo dijo en un tono un poco más bajo, pero Matsuri pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que algo le afectaba.

-Tranquila, por lo que se ve tú le gustas mucho a Naruto-san – Hinata se sonrojó enormemente por el comentario.

-Bu… bueno ¿Vienes?

-Si, vamos.

Las dos chicas se encaminaron a la heladería, donde las estaban esperando las demás.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Sakura-chan yo…

-Naruto, no es necesario que te pongas tan serio – Sakura le sonreía mientras Naruto la observaba algo extrañado – Ya sé lo que sucede entre Hinata y tú, no tienes que explicarme nada.

-Pe… pero Sakura-chan ¿Cómo te…? – Pero fue interrumpido.

-Basta con solo verlos, hoy en la escuela no paraban de mirarse, además el otro día saliste tras ella, ese es motivo suficiente para creer que tú te has enamorado de ella, y no te culpo, Hinata es una chica muy linda y nosotros… bueno esto no estaba funcionando.

-Sakura-chan… yo sé que aun no has olvidado a Sasuke… ese idiota no se merece a alguien como tú, que siempre esté preocupada por él y que él no lo note, por eso yo quería hacerte feliz, pero creo que terminé enamorado de otra chica, lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes, seamos amigos para siempre Naruto-kun ¿Te parece? – Sakura le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad y Naruto la estrechó con una enorme sonrisa de las que sólo son de él.

-Si Sakura-chan, me parece muy bien, pero antes prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si llegas a estar con Sasuke o con cualquier otro tipo, y te hace sufrir, dímelo para partirle la cara.

Sakura sólo rió por el comentario y asintió con la cabeza, luego ambos comenzaron a reír juntos.

-"_De todas formas… Sasuke-kun jamás se fijará en mi, eso ya lo he aceptado_" – Pensó la pelirrosa con tristeza, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Y bueno… ya sabes que Sai es un chico muy raro – Le comentaba Temari a Tenten, mientras Ino las observaba algo molesta, por alguna razón no soportaba que hablaran mal de ese chico.

-Bueno, bueno ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar hablando de los demás?

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué te sucede Ino? – Preguntó Temari sorprendida por el comportamiento de Ino.

-Si, últimamente te has comportado raro, como más… adulta – Dijo Tenten.

-Bueno, toda la gente crece alguna vez, y el estar tanto tiempo sola en casa tal vez me esté afectando, como sea… no me gusta que hablen mal de Sai, es un buen chico y me cae muy bien y…

-Y te gusta también – La interrumpió Temari.

-¡¿Pero que dices Temari? – Gritó Ino poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? No cabe duda de que ustedes son muy escandalosas – Oyeron la voz de Matsuri detrás.

-Ah, Matsuri, Hinata – Dijo Tenten que las vio llegar – Al fin se aparecen se tardaron un siglo.

-No es para tanto – Dijo Hinata- ¿Y de todos modos que le pasa a Ino? – Notando lo roja y exaltada que estaba.

-A mi no me pasa nada – Dijo muy nerviosa la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro, y por eso estás tan roja ¿Cierto? – Insistió Hinata entrecerrando la mirada.

-¡Que ya les dije que no me gusta!

-Oh Ino-chan ¿Qué te sucede? – Ino se puso helada y más dura que una piedra, volteándose mecánicamente, como si fuese un robot.

-S-Sai ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Pues comprar un helado, esto es una heladería – Respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras comía un helado de vainilla que sabrá Dios en que momento compró.

-A… ah, claro jejeje – Ino comenzó a reír con una gotita en su frente.

-"_Y luego dice que no le gusta, con lo nerviosa que se pone al estar con él yo diría que la tiene comiendo de su mano_" – Pensó Temari arqueando una ceja.

-"_Cielos… Ino y el calladito se ven muy bien juntos_" – Pensaba Tenten al mirarlos de reojo.

-Bueno… creo que yo también voy a comprar un helado – Hinata se acercó para hacer su pedido y Matsuri la siguió mientras veían como Ino suspiraba junto a un Sai que parecía no notarlo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Me pregunto que sucedió con Naruto-kun y Sakura – Se preguntaba Hinata recostada boca abajo en su cama, ya se había hecho de noche y sólo la luna iluminaba su cuarto. Su celular que estaba en la cómoda comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? – Tomó el celular sin ver quien llamaba y respondió - ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

_-¿Hinata eres tú?_ – Se oyó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

-Si… ¿Disculpe con quien hablo? ¿Bueno? – De pronto la llamada se cortó ¿O le habían colgado? Como fuera esa llamada la intrigó muchísimo.

-¿Dónde he escuchado esa voz antes? Sé que la he oído ¿Pero donde? – Hinata tomó su celular para ver si el número había quedado registrado, pero decía "Número desconocido" – Cielos… ¿Quién habrá sido? – En eso su teléfono volvió a vibrar pero ésta vez pudo ver claramente el nombre de…

-¿Naruto-kun, bueno?

-_Hinata, que bueno que contestas ¿Te desperté?_ – Su voz sonaba un poco preocupada.

-No, para nada

-_A que bueno_ – Sonó más aliviado – _Es que quería hablar contigo, pero ya es muy tarde, así que solo me conformo con oír tu voz._

-Naruto-kun… pero que cosas dices, sobre todo… teniendo novia… - La voz de Hinata se oía entrecortada, estaba un poco triste, después del momento tan lindo que pasaron juntos él aún seguía con Sakura.

-_Te equivocas Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan ya no es mi novia, ella y yo entendimos que solo podemos ser amigos, además… tú ya me robaste el corazón._

-¿Eh? ¿De… de verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-_Claro que si, pero mejor mañana hablamos en la escuela, hasta entonces… sueña conmigo, buenas noches _– Con éstas palabras Naruto cortó la comunicación, dejando a Hinata tan feliz que comenzó a saltar sobre la cama llena de alegría.

Neji abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Sucede algo Hina…? – Se quedó callado al ver como Hinata saltaba en la cama, pero a ella le dio tanta vergüenza que se volvió a acostar tapándose el rostro, luego Neji sólo cerró la puerta lentamente.

-Ufff, mi pobre prima está cada día más loca – Se dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se encontraba en un cuarto totalmente diferente al que tenía antes, éste nuevo cuarto era realmente espacioso y acogedor, tenía sus colores favoritos y todo lo que había querido ponerle en las paredes, pero no se sentía muy cómodo, éste nuevo hogar lo estaba compartiendo con ella… con su madre.

-¡Naruto, es hora de la cena! – Gritó Kushina desde la cocina.

-Ya voy – Dijo de mala gana el rubio..

Al bajar las escaleras, pudo ver al pie de ellas a alguien sentado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y con sus manos cubrió los ojos azules de su hermana.

-¿Quién soy?

-Es obvio que eres tú onisan – Dijo Naruko sonriendo mientras Naruto la abrazaba.

-Que bueno que estés aquí Naru-chan, te quiero mucho hermanita.

-Yo también onisan, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero oye ¿Cuándo me presentas a tu nueva novia?

Naruto se alejó de ella sorprendido y sonrojado - ¿Co… como te enteraste de eso? – Preguntó parpadeando.

-Oír tras las puertas ayuda mucho – Le sonrió la rubia.

-No cabe duda de que te pareces a mi jejeje.

-Chicos, la cena está lista ¿Cuánto me van a hacer esperar? Además su padre no ha llegado del trabajo – Se apareció Kushina desde la cocina que quedaba por una de las puertas del corredor.

-Ya vamos – Dijo Naruto fríamente.

-"_Naruto… ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme?_" – Pensó con tristeza la mujer pelirroja.

-Mamá, como he estado un poco fuera de todo esto pues… me gustaría saber en que trabaja papá para que se tarde tanto en llegar.

-Ah, si claro hija, papá es político, pronto será el presidente del país.

-Eso es solo si lo eligen – Dijo Naruto malhumorado pasando a la cocina.

_-"¿Por qué Naruto se comporta así con mamá? Antes la quería mucho_" – Naruko no entendía las actitudes de su hermano hacia su madre, era lógico, ella ni si quiera sabía que sus padres ya no estaban casados, que sólo habían vuelto a vivir juntos por ella, pero de alguna forma iba a descubrir que le pasaba a Naruto – Claro que lo voy a hacer.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche por fin acabó, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y los chicos se levantaban para ir a la escuela.

Sakura peinaba su cabello rosa frente al espejo de su tocador, le gustaba ver su cabello, últimamente estaba creciendo mucho, pero se veía mejor así.

-A Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de cabello largo… ¡Pero que sandeces estoy diciendo! Será mejor que me termine de ir de una buena vez – Sakura se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a la escuela.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata otra vez se tardaba para despertar, normalmente no era así, pero no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche ¿Qué le iría a decir Naruto? No podía dejar de pensar en eso, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, pero no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

-Ay cielos, ya se me hace tarde aquí pensando boberías, será mejor darme prisa antes de que Neji – onisan se enfade conmigo – Hinata tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Kiba caminaba por las calles hacia la escuela, él no tenía ni auto ni motocicleta, porque la última vez que sus padres le regalaron un auto lo hizo añicos contra un poste, por suerte no le pasó nada, pero ellos ya no confiaban en él.

-Rayos, estoy tan harto de irme caminando ¡Quiero un maldito coche!

-Etto… Kiba-kun, ho… hola – Se oyó una tímida vocecita a sus espaldas, Kiba se volteó para encontrarse con Kana.

-Hola Kana-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… todos los días me voy por aquí – Respondió ella.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.

-Bueno… tú nunca me notas – Se dijo en voz baja y triste la rubia.

-¿Decías? No pude oírte.

-Que… que es porque siempre me voy más temprano, sólo que hoy me quedé dormida – Dijo sonrojada y mirando a otro lado.

-Ah… pues vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

-Ha… hai.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras las clases comenzaban una sospechosa figura se acercaba a la dirección, un hombre alto, de mirada extrañamente perversa, de cabello largo y negro, y a su lado su fiel seguidor.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Dónde está la oficina de la directora? – Le preguntó a Shizune que estaba en su escritorio tratando de resolver un crucigrama.

-¿Eh? ¡Es usted! – Lo apuntó con el dedo - ¿Pe… pero que hace aquí?

-Oye esos no son modos de hablarle al señor, sólo dinos donde está la dirección – Dijo el ayudante mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y un rayito de luz los iluminaba.

-Po… por aquí por favor – Shizune los guió bastante insegura hacia la oficina de Tsunade ¿Qué iba a decir cuando los viera en su escuela? Seguro aventaba el escritorio por la ventana, conociéndola…

Los dos extraños miraban las paredes, la decoración, todo hasta los uniformes mientras iban hacia la dirección, diciendo, esto hay que cambiarlo, aquello también y puras cosas así.

Shizune tocó la puerta – Disculpe Tsunade-sama, hay alguien que quiere verla – Pero nadie le respondía - ¿Tsunade-sama? – Shizune entró y solo encontró una nota que decía "_Me fui a beber sake, regreso en un rato, Tsunade_".

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo es posible que se vaya a beber a esta hora de la mañana? – Decía Shizune con una vena marcada y presionando su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho

-Esa mujer no cambiará jamás, por eso he regresado para poner orden en esta escuela – El tipo sonrió mientras Shizune lo miraba asustada, su cara daba miedo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las clases de Kakashi ésta vez si se podían llamar clases, puesto que ponía perfectamente atención a todo no como la última vez.

-Apuesto a que es porque su novia ya se siente mejor – Susurró Naruto para sí, pero alguien pudo oírlo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Kakashi-sensei tiene novia? – Gritó Kiba parándose de su asiento.

-Kiba idiota – Naruto se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritaron todos los del salón. Kakashi sólo suspiró, algún día lo tenían que saber, pero justo cuando iba a hablar se apareció Shizune acompañada de una niña rubia de ojos azules, al parecer se deshizo de las "Visitas".

-Disculpe Kakashi-sensei, le traigo a la alumna nueva la señorita Uzumaki, no la había traído aun por unos problemas de papeleo.

-Ah, claro pasa por favor Naruko-chan – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo, bueno es que ellos ya se conocían por así decirlo.

-Mucho gusto a todos, soy Uzumaki Naruko, la hermana de Naruto, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – La rubia les sonrió y bueno, todos los chicos opinaban que era preciosa.

Naruto se puso de pie – Les digo de antemano que al que piense en invitar a mi onee-chan a salir, primero que me mate antes de permitirle a cualquiera de ustedes que se le acerque – Luego se volvió a sentar.

-Naruto – Dijo en tono de reprimenda su hermana.

Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Naruto, no le gustó que tomaran para la broma su comentario, porque era totalmente en serio.

-Bueno, ve a sentarte, que problema pero no tenemos más asientos vacíos sino hasta el final junto a Sai.

-Por mi no hay problema Kakashi-sensei yo me sentaré donde usted diga – La joven Uzumaki fue directamente hacia el fondo, sentándose junto al chico frío, pero extrañamente Sai si volteó a verla, y no solo eso sino que le sonrió y le habló.

-Mucho gusto Naruko-chan, soy Sai.

-Mu… mucho gusto – Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada – "_Pero que chico tan guapo_"

-"_Que extraño… ¿Por qué Sai le habla con tanta naturalidad a esa chica?_" – Pensaba Ino algo triste, aunque con ella él era muy buena gente, jamás le había sonreído de esa manera en particular.

-"_Espero y ese Sai no esté intentando nada con mi hermana porque lo mato_" – Pensaba Naruto furioso al ver la escena.

-Ps… Naruto – Sakura llamó su atención lanzándole un papel, el cual Naruto abrió pues tenía algo escrito.

"_Eres un celoso con tu hermana_"

Naruto escribió algo en él y se lo lanzó de vuelta.

"_No es cierto, solo la estoy cuidando_"

Sakura hizo lo mismo, primero escribió y luego le lanzó el papel.

"_Pues si quieres cuidarla primero déjala tener amigos_"

Naruto arrugó la hoja de papel y la lanzó al basurero, luego se revolvió el cabello mientras Sakura lo veía divertida. (Se había sentado más atrás que él para no hacerles pensar a los demás que aun tenían algo).

-Bueno chicos, es hora de continuar la clase así que miren al pizarrón – Kakashi leía un libro que por primera vez no era el Icha-Icha sino uno de matemáticas de la escuela.

-Kakashi-sensei nos estas evadiendo – Dijo Kiba.

-Es cierto, estabas a punto de decirnos algo cuando interrumpieron, así que suéltalo de una vez – Le dijo Karin.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-¡Todo! – Se oyó al unísono por parte del salón, menos Naruto y Sakura que ya lo sabían todo.

-Bueno, dentro de tres meses voy a casarme con mi novia, ella se llama Rin y están todos invitados a la boda ¿Felices?

-Ajá.

-Bueno… - Kakashi suspiró – Es hora de seguir.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El timbre para el recreo sonó y todos salieron complacidos al patio. Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano y se la llevó corriendo afuera, mientras Sakura se acercaba a Naruko, la cual hablaba alegremente con Sai.

-Hola Naruko-chan ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Sakura, que bueno que vayamos a ser compañeras de clases, me alegrará tenerte cerca.

-Oye… ¿Quieres conocer la escuela?

-Muchas gracias pero Sai ya se ofreció a mostrarme ¿Verdad? – Preguntó sonriendo la rubia.

-Así es Naruko-chan, bueno nos vemos luego Sakura-san, adiós – Sai y Naruko se fueron juntos mientras platicaban, Sakura los miraba extrañada ¿Desde cuando Sai era tan amable con la gente?

- Es extraño… - Susurró la pelirrosa.

-¿Tu también te diste cuenta Sakura?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Ino?

La mirada de Ino se puso muy triste – De lo bien que se llevan… ¿Por qué da tanta tristeza Sakura?

-Ino… no será que…

-¡Eh chicas! – Las llamó Temari – Venga, vamos a la cafetería ¿Vienen?

-Si, enseguida Tema – Respondió Sakura sin dejar de ver a su amiga triste ¿De verdad se estaría enamorando de Sai?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata mientras era jalada por el rubio hacia la parte más solitaria del jardín de la escuela.

-Bueno, ya llegamos – Dijo Naruto deteniéndose, sin soltar la mano de Hinata – Te traje aquí porque no quería que nadie nos molestara.

-Pe… pero no entiendo Naruto-kun.

-bueno Hinata-chan, yo… ya te dije lo que sentía por ti – Naruto comenzó a ponerse rojo como un tomate – Y pues… Sakura-chan y yo también ya terminamos, y yo quería… quería que tú, fueses mi novia.

-¿Tu… novia? – La ojiperla se quedó paralizada ¿Acaso era un sueño? Claro que no lo era, era verdad, si le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia.

-¿Y… que dices? ¿Si o no? – Naruto estaba algo nervioso por que no le respondía, pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de Hinata.

-Esto es tan repentino, Naruto-kun yo… nunca he tenido novio… no quiero decepcionarte.

Naruto se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el que la dejó un poco sorprendida.

-Tú jamás me decepcionarías, mucho menos si dices que si – Si dejarla hablar, la volvió a besar, pero ésta vez de forma más apasionada, quedando los dos casi sin aliento.

-S-si, acepto Naruto-kun – Hinata lo abrazó mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, pegándose al pecho de su rubio, su novio.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras tanto, Karin iba por el pasillo viéndose al espejo.

-Que bonita soy – Se decía a sí misma – No sé como Sasuke-kun no ha visto mis encantos – En eso al doblar por una esquina del pasillo, vio a su adorado bomboncito como ella lo llamaba, estaba sólo apoyado en la pared – Cielos, que sexy se ve en esa pose.

-Cielos… que aburrido es esto – Dijo Sasuke mientras suspiraba, en eso Sakura se acercó a él.

-Sasuke-kun, perdón por la espera, aquí está el CD que me pediste – Sakura le entregó un disco y Sasuke le sonrió mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, lo que hizo a la pelirrosa sonrojarse.

-Gracias Sakura, ya te habías tardado, bueno… ¿Te apetece algo de beber? ¿Una soda tal vez?

-¿De… de verdad?

-Claro, por algo te estoy invitando.

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun, muchas gracias – Le dijo algo sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

-Maldita Sakura ¿Ahora eres tú de nuevo la que osa tratar de quitármelo? Pero ya nos veremos Haruno… - Karin hablaba sola mientras se escondía tras la pared, espiando a los dos chicos.

-¿Oye ahora te dedicas a espiar a los demás? Espera… creo que eso ya lo hacías antes – Le dijo Suigetsu apareciendo por atrás, logrando meterle un gran susto a Karin quien dio un enorme salto.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo? ¡¿Acaso intentas matarme? – Gritó la exaltada chica mientras los que estaban en el pasillo huían despavoridos.

-No, aunque no es mala idea - Dijo Suigetsu en pose pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? – Karin chasqueaba sus dedos, estaba lista para golpearlo, pero él se fue corriendo.

-¡Nos vemos después señorita antipática! – Gritó el peliazul mientras huía.

-¡Te matare algún día! ¡Lo juro!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Finalmente era la hora, las clases deportivas comenzaban, pero Hinata tenía un justificativo médico, así que se quedó sentada en las gradas mientras sus amigas hacían abdominales.

-No es justo que sólo tú no hagas nada Hinata – Le dijo Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero tengo reposo deportivo por una semana – Dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-De todos modos no es divertido, la verdad es que éstas clases son lo peor – Dijo Matsuri mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

-¡Matsuri!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Temari-chan?

-Lo que pasa es que me encontré con alguien que quiere verte, no quiso venir porque dijo que tal vez estés enfada con él.

-¿Pues quien es? – Preguntó Matsuri algo intrigada. Temari se acercó y le susurró un nombre al oído, el cual al oírlo Matsuri se puso muy roja y sorprendida a la vez.

Mientras los chicos en la cancha estaban con Gai, practicando unos cuantos tiros al arco. Lee estaba de portero y los demás lanzaban el balón.

-Como sabrán se viene el torneo de fútbol intercolegial, y Konoha nunca ha ganado, pero creo que éste año tenemos muchas posibilidades de hacerlo, así que debemos practicar mucho.

-¡Si! ¡Este año ganaremos! ¡De veras! – Gritó Naruto muy emocionado.

-Oye Naruto, hoy te ves muy contento ¿Pasó algo entre Sakura y tu? – Le preguntó Kiba.

-¿Qué no saben? Yo ya terminé con Sakura-chan.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Shikamaru - ¿Entonces cual es el motivo de tu felicidad?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que ahora estoy con Hinata-chan – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio.

-¡¿Qué? – Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.

-Pe… pero que rápido eres Naruto – Dijo Kiba sorprendido – Acabas de terminar y ya tienes nueva novia ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es un secreto – Dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza, para hacerse el interesante.

-Kiba, si no te das prisa te vas a quedar sólo y amargado – Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Y que hay de ti? – Comentó Kiba sarcásticamente mientras se le marcaba una venita en la frente.

-Ne, yo no soy un problemático como tú y Naruto, si me gusta una chica sólo se lo digo y ya – Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos igual a Naruto y cerró los ojos.

-¿Si es así entonces por que no le has dicho nada a Temari?

Shikamaru salió de su trance y miró a Kiba, que lo miraba pícaramente, Naruto no entendía.

-¿Temari? ¿Qué no era tu amiga?

-Kiba eres un bocón – Kiba se comenzó a reír mientras Naruto se llenaba de signos de interrogación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se dirigió al patio de la escuela, se escabulló de la cancha sigilosamente para que Gai no la descubriera, aunque estuviera con los chicos, jamás les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Al llegar a una esquina junto a un árbol suspiró aliviada.

-Que bueno, no me vio salir – Se apoyó contra el árbol.

-Hola Matsuri-chan – Al sentir esa voz, Matsuri se volteó lentamente hacia su izquierda, ahí estaba él, aunque en su mano llevaba un cabestrillo – Sasori-kun…

-Perdón, se que te dejé abandonada, pero como vez tuve un pequeño accidente – Dijo señalando su brazo. Matsuri se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Pero estás bien? Es decir… ¿Te duele mucho?

-No mucho – Dijo con una sonrisa - Pero no había podido venir, además no tenia tu número para llamarte, perdón.

-No importa, lo importante es que estés bien, me había preocupado de no verte en la escuela… me alegro de que ya estés aquí – Sasori la abrazó y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que obviamente Matsuri no esperaba, así que se quedó como estatua ante ésta acción del chico.

-Yo quería hablar contigo.

-Sasori-kun… - Matsuri tocó sus labios, se sentía tan bien al volver a besar a ese chico, de pronto todas sus dudas desaparecieron, ahora que lo había vuelto a ver sabía cuanto lo había extrañado – Sasori-kun – Volvió a decir antes de abrazarlo.

-Au, eso duele Matsuri.

-Lo siento – Dijo ella aún abrazada al pelirrojo, el cual sonreía.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Después de finalizadas las clases de educación física (En donde hicieron correr mucho a las pobres chicas) venía la hora del almuerzo, los chicos comenzaban a salir del salón para ir a almorzar a la cafetería o en algún lugar del patio.

-¡Que delicia, la hora del almuerzo es lo mejor! – Dijo Naruto - ¡Sobre todo acompañado de un delicioso plato de ramen! Jajajajaja – Naruto sacó su plato de ramen instantáneo de su bolso y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Es verdad Onisan! – Naruko se puso a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

-No cabe duda de que ustedes son hermanos – Dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-Hinata-chan jejeje.

-Oh tú eres Hinata, mi hermano no hace más que hablar de ti todo el día, mucho gusto en conocerte – Naruko le ofreció su mano mientras Naruto se ponía más rojo que un tomate por lo que había dicho su hermana, pero Hinata no le tomó mayor importancia y estrecho la mano de la rubia.

-Se ve que eres una chica muy simpática Naruko-chan, apenas llegaste y ya te llevas bien con todos en este salón.

-Jejeje, es que soy muy sociable.

-Bueno, vamos a comer los tres ¿Qué les parece?

-Buenísima idea, así Hinata-chan y yo nos podemos conocer mejor, a veces piensas onisan.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que a veces?

-¿Matsuri con quien vas tan apurada? Apenas has sacado tu almuerzo y ya te estás yendo.

-Ah, si Temari, lo que pasa es que quedé con Sasori-kun para almorzar juntos – Dijo sonriendo la castaña, cosa que Gaara al ir pasando pudo oír y no le gustó nada.

-¿Las cosas ya se arreglaron?

-bueno… nunca estuvieron mal, sólo no nos habíamos visto, pero bueno, yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego.

-Claro, nos vemos

Al ir saliendo, Matsuri chocó sin querer con Gaara, al cual no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Ten más cuidado – Dijo enfadado, aunque en realidad no sabía por que se había molestado tanto.

-Perdóname Gaara, iba distraída ¿No te enfadaste o si?

-No… lo siento si puse mala cara, bueno… yo ya me iba – Gaara salió del salón con cierta rabia, pero trató de que Matsuri no lo viera molesto.

-Que extraño es Gaara a veces… bueno, mejor me voy o dejo plantado a Sasori-kun.

-Bueno chicas, vámonos a comer – Dijo Tenten, pero en eso Neji se le puso en frente – Neji ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer los dos juntos? Hace tiempo que no estamos solos y… bueno…

-Temari, Ino, Sakura ¿No les importa?

-No, claro que puedes ir – Le dijo Sakura.

-Si, no nos interesa verte luego suspirando por Neji – Dijo Ino – Es decir… nosotras ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego Tenten.

-Adiós… - Dijo Tenten mientras las chicas se iban del salón – Bueno Neji-kun, vamos.

-Si – Neji le dio la mano y los dos salieron juntos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara iba solo por el pasillo, como Neji estaba con Tenten y Sasuke le había dicho que quería estar solo, se quedó dando una vuelta, al mirar al patio pudo ver como Matsuri alegremente le daba de comer en la boca a Sasori, el cual no podía hacerlo debido a su brazo lastimado.

-Son unos idiotas… - Se dijo a sí mismo pues estaba realmente molesto. De alguna forma esa escena le dolía, le hubiese gustado ser él el que estuviera con Matsuri y no ese imbécil.

-¿Qué haces tan solo hermanito?

-Kankuro ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Siempre eres tan tierno conmigo – Dijo Kankuro con sarcasmo – Hablando de otra cosa ¿Qué pasó con la apuesta? ¿Fue demasiado para ti?

-Claro que no, no digas idioteces, voy a ganar, sólo necesito algo más de tiempo – Dijo el pelirrojo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Si, como no, por lo que yo veo te la están ganando, si no te apuras ésta será tu primer derrota – Dijo mientras apuntaba a donde estaba Matsuri.

-Yo nunca perderé – La voz de Gaara sonaba bastante decidida, en ese momento los dos parecían tener una pelea de miradas.

-Oigan chicos ¿Por casualidad no han visto a mi hermano? – Preguntó Itachi - ¿Chicos? – Pero ellos no le respondían – Rayos, su relación se parece a la mía con Sasuke… - Tomó un poco de aire - ¡Chicos!

-¿Eh? ¿El que? – Kankuro miró a todos lados y ahí se fijó en Itachi - ¿Ah que pasó Itachi?

-¿Has visto a Sasuke? No sé donde se mete ese chico, siempre que lo busco no puedo encontrarlo.

-Lo vi en el salón de lectura – Dijo Gaara mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia al pasillo que llevaba a la parte más lejana del colegio.

-Tu hermano es tan amargado Kankuro, igual que el mío – Dijo Itachi.

-Si, sé que es un amargado – Suspiró Kankuro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba pensando, le gustaba estar solo para eso, aunque a veces no pensara en nada, ésta vez si lo hacía.

-Es extraño… ¿Por qué de pronto he pensado en ella?

-¡Kya! ¡Sasuke-kun! – Se oyó una voz chillona desde la entrada, era Karin que acababa de llegar – No sabía que te gustara estar en el salón de lectura.

-Bueno… me gusta porque nadie viene aquí, y lo que quiero es estar solo Karin.

-¿Pero por que? – Karin se le acercó y se sentó a su lado - ¿No prefieres que te acompañe un poco?

-No – Respondió fríamente el azabache.

-Ay, que frío eres Sasuke-kun, eso me gusta pero dime algo ¿Qué tienes que ver con Sakura?

-¿Eh? – Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta, hace un rato estaba pensado en ella, y ahora le preguntaban que tenían que ver, eso si que era extraño – No sé a que te refieres, entre ella y yo no hay nada.

-No me mientas, ella y tú hablan de una forma muy familiar, además tú la miras constantemente cuando están juntos, yo los he visto, y eso que te gustaba la Hyuuga.

-No sé que quieres decir Karin, si me gustaba Hinata, pero ella ahora está con Naruto, además te dije que Sakura no me gusta para nada.

-¿Y yo que?

-Tú tampoco, así que déjame en paz – Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, al cruzar el umbral, choco con Sakura que iba entrando.

-Au mi cabeza – Dijo ella al golpearse contra el pecho del azabache – Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí – En eso se fijo que Karin estaba sentada ahí - ¿Karin?

-Hola frente de marquesina ¿No podías venir en otro momento?

-Cállate cuatro ojos, eres una odiosa.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Perdón Sakura, yo ya me iba de todos modos, ah y no le hagas caso a Karin, ya sabes que está loca – Sasuke se fue dejando a una muy satisfecha Sakura y una deprimida Karin.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las clases por fin acabaron ese día, los chicos se iban a sus casas con mucha calma, segundo día de la semana acabado.

-Que bien que se acabó – Dijo Matsuri.

-¡Matsuri-chan! – Se oyó la voz de Sasori - ¿Oye te acompaño? Quiero que terminemos de hablar.

-Claro Sasori-kun – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento alguien se le plantó en frente, quien la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh, Matsuri.

-Gaara ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la castaña mientras Sasori lo veía con mala vara, pero ella sólo sonreía. Gaara estaba de mal humor, pero al verla sonreír de pronto se sintió mucho mejor.

-Sólo que olvidaste tu cuaderno en clases – Dijo devolviéndoselo, pero mirando a Sasori de forma desafiante – Y recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a mi casa para lo del proyecto, quedan menos de tres semanas para entregarlo.

-Si, gracias Gaara, entonces mañana nos vemos en tu casa, adiós – Volteó a ver a Sasori – Vamos Sasori-kun.

-Si, vamos – Dijo él sin dejar de ver a Gaara. Luego los dos partieron, mientras Gaara abría la puerta de su automóvil.

-No me vas a ganar idiota, nadie jamás me ha ganado y tú no serás la excepción.

Más atrás Sasuke junto a Itachi venían hablando, por la cara de Sasuke no era nada bueno, estaba realmente molesto.

-¿Eso dijo? Pues que se pudra.

-Sasuke, no hables así de papá, lo que él hace es para que tú te comportes, por eso me dejó a cargo de la casa por dos semanas más, y dijo que no salieras en las noches, sólo eso.

-Papá cree que puede controlarme, pero está muy equivocado, además no me importa que nuevas formas tenga para presionarme.

-Dijo que si no hacías caso, te iba a mandar fuera del país a un internado.

-Mierda… - Sasuke estaba realmente furioso ¿Mandarlo a un internado? Ni de broma lo iba a permitir, su padre estaba loco si creía que él se iba a dejar.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – La voz de Sakura lo tranquilizó un poco, haciendo que su cuerpo tenso se relajara – Ah hola Itachi-san.

-Hola Sakura, bueno yo ya me voy, en la casa hablamos Sasuke.

-Si, ya lárgate.

-¿Sasuke-kun estás bien?

-Si ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Sasuke trató de sonreír, pero no le salió muy bien.

-Bueno… lo que sucede es que recordé lo del proyecto de ciencias, algunos ya han comenzado y nosotros aun no hemos hecho nada y pues… no queremos que nos vaya mal ¿Qué dices si comenzamos nosotros dos? Es que ya le pregunté a Naruto y dijo que iba a estar ocupado.

-Bueno, ya que ¿Y sobre que va a tratar?

-Aun no lo sé, pero algo se nos ocurrirá – Respondió sonriente la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a mi casa, ah y Sakura…

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír – Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó enseguida, pero le hizo sentir bien ese halago ¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke? De pronto era muy amable con ella ¿Será que tenía una oportunidad?

Continuara…

**Xxxx**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Al fin!, Naruto y Hinata son novios**

**Naruko es medio entrometida jejejeje**

**Ino está celosa de Sai y Naruko ¿Por qué él la trata tan bien? ¿Será que le gusta?**

**Supongo que se dieron cuenta de quienes son los dos tipos que llegaron jajaja, vienen a cambiar la escuela O_O**

**Y por último, la extraña llamada ¿Quién será? ¿Alguno adivina?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hoy por primera vez les dejé un pequeño adelanto del próximo, espero que les den ganas de seguir leyendo, bueno, me despido**

**¡Nos vemos! **

**¡Sayonara!**


	10. Sentimientos en duda

**Hola a todos!**

**Perdón por la mega demora, pero no tenia Internet en casa y a penas he podido venir al caber**

**Como sea aquí les dejo la conti xD**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 10: Sentimientos en duda**

En el parque de Konoha, dos jóvenes iban tomados de la mano mientras se miraban con una sonrisa.

—¿Y que me dices Matsuri-chan? ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó Sasori, casi tocando los labios de la castaña, la cual sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí Sasori-kun, claro que acepto ser tu novia – Dijo la chica abrazándolo tiernamente, luego de eso se dieron un dulce beso.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la casa de los Uchiha, un azabache y una pelirrosa se encontraban frente a un ordenador tratando de planear lo que sería su trabajo de ciencias.

—Me rindo, no tengo ninguna idea – Dijo el chico.

—Sasuke-kun algo se nos va a ocurrir.

—Si tan sólo Naruto estuviera aquí, es un dobe pero si que tiene buenas ideas – Sasuke se puso de pie mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja.

—Sí eso es cierto – Dijo Sakura – Pero podemos hacerlo sin él, estoy segura que podemos.

Sasuke dejó el vaso vacío sobre el escritorio -¿Y que clase de compromiso tenía el muy dobe?

—Una cita con Hinata.

—Ya veo… - Al parecer a Sasuke todavía le dolía que Hinata hubiera preferido al dobe de Naruto que a él porque su rostro se puso bastante serio al oír lo que Sakura dijo - ¿Acaso no te afecta?

—¿Eh?

—Naruto era tu novio ¿Qué no te importa que esté con Hinata?

—No, porque él y yo quedamos como amigos, y la verdad es que lo prefiero de esa forma – Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

—Bueno… será mejor tratar de pensar en algo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Konoha, la directora Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, mientras veía bastante desagradada a las visitas que habían llegado.

—¿Y se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?

—¿Y se puede saber por que me recibes con esa cara Tsunade? Hace años que no nos vemos y tú me tratas tan mal.

—No me vengas con esa mierda Orochimaru, tú yo sabemos lo mal que nos llevamos – Le dijo Tsunade con una mirada indiferente – Y hasta vienes con tu lame botas.

—Tú no pierdes esa costumbre, una dama no debería tener ese vocabulario tan vulgar – Dijo Orochimaru con su estúpida sonrisa mientras su asistente se arreglaba los lentes.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe y dime a que rayos viniste – Dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos mientras Shizune le servía un té.

—Es simple, tú sabes que en esta escuela somos tres directores, he estado pensando que la escuela necesita una reforma ¿No crees que estás siendo muy permisiva con esos chicos? Creo que es hora de que ocupe mi puesto.

—Tsunade-sama… - Dijo Shizune mientras Tsunade evaluaba la situación con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Me parece bien – Dijo Tsunade – Así tendré menos trabajo, pero no te excedas, conozco la clase de cosas que haces y no me gustan.

—Confía en mi Tsunade ¿Verdad Kabuto?

—Sí Orochimaru-sama – Dijo el chico volviendo a hacer lo de sus lentes.

Después de su exitosa conversación con Tsunade, Orochimaru y Kabuto salieron de la oficina.

—¿Así que después de todo piensa hacer eso?

—Claro, el negocio no funciona si no tenemos en donde esconderlo Kabuto, pero hay algo que me preocupa…

—¿Qué cosa Orochimaru-sama? – Preguntó Kabuto confundido.

—Uchiha Madara…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en una fuente de sodas, pero para su mala suerte no estaban solos como querían. Su cara de fastidio era notoria al tener como chaperones a Neji y Tenten.

—No me culpes Hinata, tú sabes que mi tío es muy estricto y me pidió que viniera contigo – Dijo Neji.

—Si lo sé Neji Onii-san, pero aun así es tan desilusiónate - Suspiró la ojiperla.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, a mi no me molesta estar en compañía de alguien más.

—Así se habla Naruto – Sonrió Tenten - ¿Oye Neji… y si mejor tú y yo nos vamos a otro lado?

—Pero no puedo…

—Eh, nos juntaremos aquí otra vez y regresaremos todos juntos, nadie lo notará ¿Qué me dices? – Preguntó poniendo una carita de perrito regañado.

Neji suspiró – Está bien. Vamos.

—¡Si! ¡Neji eres el mejor! – Lo tomó de la mano - ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Naruto y Hinata sólo vieron con una gotita en su frente como se alejaban mientras Neji era jalado por Tenten, hacia quien sabe donde.

—Bueno… al menos nos han dejado solos – Dijo el rubio.

—Así parece… - Hinata comenzó a ponerse un poco roja mientras acercaba su silla a la de Naruto. Naruto hacía lo mismo.

—Oh Hinata, Naruto ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Los dos se asustaron al oír esa voz a sus espaldas.

—Lee-san, hola – Dijo Hinata con una risa un tanto forzada, por haber sido interrumpida en su momento con Naruto.

—Hola – Se sentó a la mesa de los chicos – Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, que suerte que los encuentro ¿Me invitan algo de comer? – Le sonó el estómago.

Los dos chicos suspiraron decepcionados – De acuerdo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche se pasó verdaderamente rápido, la mañana llegaba asomándose los cálidos rayos del sol de verano por la ventana de Hinata.

—Cielos… otro día de escuela, que pereza – Dijo la joven abriendo pesadamente sus ojos.

De pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y esa insoportable mujer estaba parada ahí otra vez.

—¿A que hora piensas levantarte Hinata?

—Ya te he dicho que no entres sin tocar la puerta Motoko – Le dijo fríamente Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama – Las mujeres educadas lo hacen.

—Mira mocosa, un día de estos le diré a tu padre que…

—¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué me odias? Pues mi padre te echará de la casa, y otra cosa, ya vete de mi cuarto que me quiero vestir – Hinata la empujó fuera y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Maldita mocosa, juro que me vengaré de ti… no voy a dejar que te burles de mi… - Se fue muy enojada caminando por el pasillo.

—Esa mujer… ¿Hasta cuando va a querer ocupar el lugar de mi madre? Por mi que se vaya de esta casa ahora – La joven sacó su uniforme perfectamente planchado del armario y lo dejó sobre la cama para ir a tomarse una ducha, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió el ruido de su celular.

—¿Quién será? – Presionó el botón de contestar - ¿Moshi Moshi?

—_¿Hinata?_

—"_Esa voz… otra vez… ¿Puede ser…?_" – Pensó confundida y a la vez sorprendida - ¿Qui… quien habla? Por favor diga algo señora.

—_Lo siento mucho Hinata…_ - Desde el celular de Hinata, se podía sentir como la persona del otro lado lloraba – Siento haberte dejado sola…

—¡¿Quién es? ¡¿Bueno? – El celular sonaba con su típico tic tic cuando alguien corta la llamada - ¿Por qué? Volvió a colgarme otra vez ¿Pero quien podrá ser?

Después de eso, Hinata decidió no seguir pensando en quien podría ser esa persona y se alistó para ir a la escuela.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de Naruto todo era un caos, Naruto corriendo de allá para acá con un cepillo de dientes en la boca, Naruko mientras tomaba desayuno tranquilamente.

—Ya cálmate hijo, vas a tropezarte – Le dijo Kushina

—Es que no encuentro mis cosas ¿Dónde están mis libros? ¿Dónde está mi bolso? ¡¿Dónde están las llaves de mi motocicleta? – Gritaba desesperado.

—Aquí están Naruto – Dijo Minato enseñándoselas – Eres un despistado hijo, no cabe duda.

—Por fin – Suspiró el rubio menor – Bueno, es hora de irme a la escuela.

—¿Me llevas hermanito?

—Claro que no Naru-chan, tu te irás en auto con papá, llevarte conmigo sería muy peligroso.

—Pe… pero…

—Naruto tiene razón, ven conmigo – Dijo el padre.

—Bueno, ya que – Se resignó la rubia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡Que ya te dije que me dejes en paz! – Gritó cierto pelirrojo a su amigo mientras iban por la calle.

—Pero yo sólo quiero saber si esa chica y tú son novios, no tiene nada de malo que me respondas si o no – Le dijo Deidara.

—Bueno, sí tienes razón, pero ya deja de molestarme.

—¿Entonces si?

—Bueno… s… - Sasori estuvo a punto de hablar cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por el cuello. Era Matsuri – Matsuri-chan ¿Qué haces?

—Saludándote ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – Preguntó la chica con dulzura, mientras que su novio la rodeó por la cintura.

—Muy bien – Respondió el pelirrojo dándole un beso en los labios a su novia

—Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta después de todo – Dijo Deidara – Como sea los felicito.

—Gracias Deidara-san – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

El auto de Sasuke pasó por ahí en ese momento, y el azabache pudo ver con claridad como Matsuri y Sasori estaban abrazados.

—Las cosas se complican para Gaara, demonios… - Susurró preocupado por su amigo y que era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Todos los jóvenes llegaban al salón de clases, para dar comienzo a un nuevo día de aprendizaje. El salón se llenaba de gente que supuestamente venía a estudiar.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun – Dijo alegremente Hinata cuando lo vio entrar.

—Hinata-chan ¿Cómo estás hoy? – Naruto le dio un tierno beso en la boca y se sentó a su lado – Te noto algo preocupada.

—No es nada… bueno tal vez si.

—¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó el rubio algo preocupado.

—Es que… alguien me ha estado llamando, no sé quien es pero… su voz me resulta tan familiar…

—Hinata… ¿Eso te preocupa mucho?

—No lo sé… estoy algo confundida.

—Hola chicos – Los saludó Tenten – Ayer no nos volvimos a ver, perdón por desaparecernos.

—No pasa nada Tenten-chan, le dije a mi padre que Neji tuvo algo que hacer y por eso no llegamos juntos, por suerte me creyó – Dijo sonriendo la ojiperla.

—Que bueno.

En ese momento, la tan nombrada y casi nunca vista directora Tsunade, entró al salón llamando de inmediato la atención del alumnado debido a su prominente figura y juventud. Se paró en frente y los hizo callar.

—Silencio chicos, como ya sabrán yo soy su directora, mucho gusto a los que no me conocen, estoy pasando esta información de salón en salón. El segundo director Orochimaru ha regresado a la escuela y desde hoy rendirá como tal, por lo que les pido el máximo respeto tanto para él como para mi, eso es todo – La mujer rubia abandonó el salón mientras varios chicos se miraban sorprendidos.

— ¿Dijo el director Orochimaru? – Se preguntaban algunos.

—¿Quién es ese director Naruto-kun? – Le preguntó Hinata.

—La verdad yo tampoco lo sé, pero he oído rumores de que es terriblemente malvado. Cuando yo llegue a esta escuela él ya no estaba.

—Ya veo, no se oye bien…

—La verdad es que ese es un hombre horrible – Ino se les acercó para darles la información – Cuando éramos más pequeños ese tipo trabajaba aquí. Se fue un año antes de que Naruto viniera a esta escuela.

—Ya veo… por eso no lo conocí – Dijo Naruto.

—Pero esperen a que les cuente. Cuando estaba aquí nos hacía cosas horribles como castigarnos sólo por hablar y eso, además no se permitían tener noviazgos en la escuela, ni mucho menos las faldas arriba de las rodillas – La rubia tembló – De sólo pensar en esas horribles faldas se me pone la piel de gallina.

—No creo que sea para tanto Ino-chan jeje – Decía Hinata riendo con una gotita en su frente.

—¡¿Pero que dices Hinata? ¡¿Acaso tú te pondrías algo tan vergonzoso? – Gritó Ino asustándola.

—Bu… bueno yo…

—Y eso es lo que vi ésta mañana Gaara – Le comentaba el azabache a su amigo pelirrojo.

—Maldita sea ¿Ese Sasori y ella ya son novios? – Gaara apretó sus puños con mucha rabia, pero muy dentro de él algo más le molestaba y hacía que la idea de que Matsuri fuera novia de Sasori le doliera en el alma, como una patada en el estómago.

—Así parece… pero no te pongas así, digo… tú mismo dijiste que ella no te importaba ¿Recuerdas?

—No es eso… ella no me importa, sólo no soporto perder. Pero todavía no me he rendido – Gaara observó a la castaña que estaba hablando animadamente con su hermana, tratando de convencerse de sus palabras.

—Gaara…

—¿De verdad ya son novios y todo? Que envidia Matsuri, tu novio si que es un chico guapo y sobre todo de los más populares de la escuela.

—Bueno si Temari-san… pe-pero ya deja eso que me haces sentir avergonzada – Decía la castaña muy roja.

—No digas tonterías – Temari la abrazó animadamente – Deberías sentirte orgullosa por el novio que tie… - Hizo una pausa por un momento, como si estuviera fraguando algo - ¿Oye… tu novio es amigo de Itachi no es verdad?

—S… si ¿Por?

—Entonces tú le pedirás una cita, para que los cuatro salgamos, y yo me quedaré con Itachi – Temari se puso de pie - ¡Soy genial!

—Etto… ¿Temari-san? – Matsuri sólo veía algo asustada a Temari quien reía como una loca con un pie sobre la silla.

—Oe, Temari ¿Acaso piensas seguir mostrando tu ropa interior a toda la clase? – Se escuchó la voz de un chico vago.

Temari se sentó muy avergonzada - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Shikamaru?

—Yo sólo trataba de que dejaras de hacer el ridículo – El chico cruzó los brazos sobre la nuca mientras se sentaba en su puesto, delante de Temari.

—¡¿Y de todas formas que hacías mirándome ahí, pervertido?

—Es tu culpa por ponerte en esa posición – Contestó muy calmado.

—Etto… ¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Sasuke observó a la pelirrosa parada frente a él, con su rostro un poco sonrojado. En sus manos traía una carpeta.

—Ya adelanté sobre el reporte de lo de ciencias, nada más quería enseñártelo a ver que te parece – Dijo sonriendo.

—Bien, gracias – Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Se había sentido extrañamente avergonzado al ver la sonrisa de Sakura – Déjalo en la mesa.

—Ha… hai – Sakura obedeció y en el instante en que dejó el reporte sobre la mesa, Sasuke también lo tomó, provocando que sus manos se rozaran por un instante. Sakura las retiró de inmediato avergonzada, pero los papeles cayeron al suelo – Ah, gomen ne, yo los recojo.

—No, está bien, fue mi culpa – Sasuke se agachó a recogerlos – No pasa nada Sakura – Le dijo sonriendo.

—Sasuke-kun…

—"_¿Por qué de pronto me comporto como un idiota? ¿Será que de verdad ella me gusta?"_ – Pensó el chico regresando a su asiento.

—¿Qué fue esa escena tan rara Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo con Sakura?

—Nada Gaara… no digas estupideces.

La puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando al profesor de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa algo estúpida en su rostro.

—Perdón por el retraso – Dijo sonriendo – Me crucé con una gato negro y tuve que cambiar de camino, entonces un cuervo me siguió y me picoteó todo el tiempo hasta llegar aquí.

—¿Por eso su cabello está peor de lo normal? – Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos el rubio por estar conteniendo la risa al ver el peinado de Kakashi. Parecía que un huracán hubiera arrasado con todo ahí.

Todos los del salón comenzaron a reír también – Bueno ya basta, esto es una falta de respeto – Kakashi veía como todos se reían y sólo suspiró – Creo que no me oyen…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Entonces que es lo primero que planea hacer Orochimaru-sama? – Preguntó Kabuto.

—Nada aun, primero sólo vigilaremos a estos mocosos. En cuanto sea posible haremos funcionar ese plan.

—Como usted diga señor.

—¡Orochimaru!

El nombrado se dio la vuelta para ver a la directora Tsunade frente a él.

—Ya hice lo que querías, has sido restituido como el director, sin embargo… si haces algo bajo yo te juro que…

—Tranquila Tsunade, no voy a hacer nada malo

—Eso espero.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El timbre para el recreo sonó y todos los chicos salieron para disfrutar antes de tener que regresar al salón.

—Oh Naruko-chan ¿Te acompaño? – Preguntó el chico pelinegro a la rubia.

—¿De verdad? Gracias Sai-kun, que amable eres – Dijo Naruko sonriendo – Voy a la biblioteca por un libro.

—Entonces iré contigo, tal vez encuentre algo que leer – Sai mostró su sonrisa haciendo a la joven quedar hipnotizada unos segundos.

—Di-Disculpen, Sai-kun ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

—Lo siento Ino-chan, ahora estoy algo ocupado, luego nos vemos.

Sai y Naruko se alejaron mientras hablaban muy animadamente, e Ino sólo los veía alejarse con su rostro un poco triste. Bajó su mirada y se sentó.

—¿Qué te sucede Ino?

—No puedo soportar que Sai-kun y Naruko-chan se lleven tan bien ¿Qué puedo hacer Sakura?

—Ino… ¿Ese chico te gusta? – Sakura se sentó a su lado y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia – Dímelo, puedes confiar en mi.

—Si me gusta, pero parece que él se olvidó por completo de mí desde que Naruko-chan está en la escuela. La trata completamente diferente a los demás, estoy segura de que a él le gusta.

—Ino…

….

—Entonces era verdad, maldición… - Gaara observaba apoyado en un árbol, como Matsuri y Sasori estaban muy acaramelados en el patio.

—Gaara, cálmate, es mejor así ¿Ya vas a rendirte de esa apuesta verdad? – Le preguntó Sasuke.

—Por su puesto… que no.

—¿Qué? Pe… pero Gaara, creí que al verla con su novio ya te ibas a alejar de ella ¿Qué tiene de divertido tratar de destruir su relación?

—Yo no perderé, ya te lo dije… nadie nunca me ganará – Gaara apretaba con rabia sus puños al ver como Matsuri y Sasori se besaban – Ese tipo no me vencerá.

—Gaara…

En ese momento se les acercó Neji, quien se acababa de despedir de Tenten.

—Hola chicos… ¿Qué le pasa a Gaara? – Preguntó al ver el rostro malhumorado de su amigo.

—Mira allá – Le señaló Sasuke – Es Matsuri y su novio.

—¿Tiene novio? Que decepción para ti Gaara. Pero por un lado es un alivio porque supongo que eso de la apuesta con tu hermano ya no va.

—Pues supones mal – Dijo suspirando el azabache – Gaara está decidido.

—¿Qué? Pero Gaara…

—Ya dejen de hablar por mi, y déjenme en paz por un rato, necesito pensar – Gaara se alejó de sus dos amigos que lo miraban algo preocupados.

—Gaara no se ve bien, desde que me enteré de eso de la apuesta he estado en contra – Habló Neji – Pero a él no le importa, es un verdadero obstinado.

—Si, ya lo sé, también he tratado de hacerlo recapacitar pero es inútil – Suspiró el azabache.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruko y Sai se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo algunos títulos de libros. Desempolvaron algunos muy viejos mientras buscaban el que deseaban leer.

—Cielos, cuantos libros antiguos hay aquí ¿No crees Sai-kun?

—Si, la verdad, pero me gustan los libros antiguos.

—¿Eh?

—Si, con sólo mirarlos puedes notar cuanta historia poseen, incluso si es una novela romántica lleva encima muchos años de conocimiento, es una ventana a las antiguas generaciones.

—Ya veo… - Naruko lo admiraba sorprendida al hablar con tanta sabiduría. Ese chico era muy misterioso y sobre todo muy guapo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy a gusto con él. Al notar lo que estaba pensando, Naruko se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece leer algo clásico? Shakespeare estaría bien – Dijo Sai desempolvando un viejo libro – Éste es Romeo y Julieta, pero hay muchos otros que también puedes leer.

—¿Romeo y Julieta? Recuerdo haber hecho esa obra en el jardín de niños jeje.

—¿A si? ¿A quien representabas?

—Yo era la pequeña Julieta, pero mi Onii-san me decía que yo no tenía talento para la actuación – Naruko se puso en un rincón con un aura morada a su alrededor.

—¿Y tú no tienes novio? – Preguntó de pronto el pelinegro.

—¿Yo tener novio? No lo creo Sai-kun, mi hermano lo mataría seguro – Dijo la rubia sonriendo con una gotita en su frente.

—Hermano… yo solía tener un hermano – Sai comenzó a mirar hacia el suelo con nostalgia.

—¿A que te refieres con que solías? ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

—Así es, él murió

—¿Qué? – Naruko se quedó sorprendida de la forma en que Sai lo dijo, con total normalidad, pero a la vez un poco triste – Que pena, lo siento mucho ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Tuvimos un accidente, él murió y yo me salvé – Respondió el chico fríamente.

—Ya veo… debiste sentirte muy mal ¿No es así?

—Desde que él murió, no me llevo bien con las personas, pero cuando te conocí fue algo extraño…

—¿Eh? – Naruko se sonrojó enseguida al ver que Sai la volteaba a ver - ¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno… tú también tuviste un accidente en el que casi perdiste la vida, siento que de alguna forma puedes entenderme, ambos pasamos por lo mismo…

—Sai-kun…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las clases comenzaban de nuevo, pero ésta vez se presentó nada más y nada menos que el nuevo director Orochimaru en el salón de los chicos.

—Mucho gusto a todos – Dijo el extraño hombre.

—"_¿Así que éste tipo es Orochimaru?_" – Pensó Naruto.

—"_Ciertamente da algo de miedo_" – Pensó Hinata.

—"_Que cara tan chistosa_" – Reía por lo bajo Naruko.

—He venido a éste salón por la simple razón de que su profesor de inglés ya no seguirá dando clases porque se ha jubilado, por lo tanto les presentaré a su nueva profesora, su nombre es Rin – La profesora entró al salón dejando a casi todos boquiabiertos – Espero se lleven bien, con permiso – Orochimaru se fue.

—Mucho gusto a todos, veo dos o tres caras conocidas.

—Rin-san, que gusto verla – Dijo Sakura.

—Oh Sakura, Naruto-kun están en éste salón, pero que gusto – Dijo Rin sonriendo.

—¿Oye Naruto por que conoces a ésta hermosa profesora? – Le preguntó Kiba casi en susurro.

—Verás… es que ella es la prometida de Kakashi-sensei – Le contestó Naruto también en susurro.

Kiba se paró de su asiento - ¡¿Qué? ¡¿La prometida de Kakashi-sensei?

—¡¿Qué? – Gritaron todos en el salón.

—Ahí vas de nuevo Kiba – Naruto se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano – Eres un bocazas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Ding Dong – Sonaba el timbre que marcaba el término de las clases.

El salón de segundo era lentamente abandonado por sus alumnos.

—Matsuri… ¿Oye vas a ir a hacer el trabajo? – Preguntó Gaara evitando el contacto visual.

—¿Eh? Ah si, que bueno que me lo recuerdas, ya se me había olvidado Gaara – Le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

—Si, que bien que te acuerdas – Gaara se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. No podía creer que le costase tanto mirar a esa chica a los ojos ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

En ese momento su enemigo natural se apareció por la puerta. Venía a recoger a Matsuri.

—Sasori-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues vine a buscarte ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa? ¿O estás muy ocupada con éste tipo? – Mirando a Gaara de mala forma.

—No es eso, es que tengo que ir a su casa para lo del proyecto, tú estabas ayer cuando me lo dijo – Matsuri lo abrazó – No te enfades conmigo ¿Sí?

—No podría.

Gaara los observaba muy molesto. No podía soportar ver a esos dos tan juntos y felices. Ahora su meta no sólo era ganar esa apuesta, sino que separar a esos dos, no importaba como.

—Si ya terminaron tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer Matsuri, así que date prisa, yo voy saliendo – Gaara salió del salón enojadísimo.

—¿Por qué de pronto te llevas tan bien con ese tipo? No lo soporto.

—Bueno… él me pidió disculpas por lo mal que se había portado conmigo y la verdad yo encontré inútil seguir peleando con él, decidí que lo mejor es que seamos amigos. Pero veo que a ti te molesta un poco ¿No estarás celoso de él o sí?

—Claro que no – Sasori desvió su mirada - ¿Cómo podría estar celoso por alguien como él?

—Bueno… si tú lo dices – Matsuri sonrió, era evidente que si estaba celoso.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara quien iba por el pasillo, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de esos dos abrazados, tan felices, eso le hacía enojar tanto.

—Hermanito, que bueno que te veo – Le habló Kankuro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? – Gaara se volteó de muy mala gana, no tenía ánimos para discutir ahora y menos con Kankuro.

—Sólo quería hablar sobre lo que tú ya sabes, más bien venía por mi dinero, como ya sabes esa chica ya tiene novio y tú perdiste así que págame – Dijo Kankuro estirando su mano.

—No te pago nada – Gaara apartó la mano de su hermano con la suya – Todavía no he perdido, te lo aseguro.

—Rayos, y yo que quería mi dinero, ni modo, vamos a hacer un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Tienes hasta el final del año para conquistarla y si no lo haces me pagas el doble de lo que apostamos la primera vez ¿Qué te parece? Es un trato justo.

—De acuerdo – Gaara aceptó el trato porque en cierta forma le convenía. Lo que necesitaba era más tiempo.

En ese instante Matsuri y Sasori llegaron tomados de la mano.

—Bueno, ya estoy lista Gaara, vámonos.

—Si – Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Entonces yo me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana mi amor – Sasori le dio un beso a la castaña y se fue.

—Oye espérame Sasori – Kankuro lo siguió.

—¿Así que estás muy feliz con ese tipo? – Gaara preguntó desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte.

—Si ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Matsuri no entendía a que se debía ese interés de Gaara hacia su relación con Sasori.

—Por nada… olvídalo – Los dos jóvenes se fueron hacia el auto de él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Naruto-kun, no se si deba subirme a tu moto, me da algo de miedo – Decía Hinata mientras el rubio ya estaba montado.

—Oh vamos Hinata-chan, yo quiero llevarte hoy a casa, no me digas que te da miedo subirte a mi moto, ya verás que no pasa nada.

—Pero… - Naruto se bajó de la motocicleta y abrazó muy fuerte a su novia para reconfortarla – Naruto-kun…

—Yo voy a estar contigo, no pasa nada de verdad ¿Confías en mi? – El rubio se separó de ella para poder ver su rostro.

—Si, claro.

—Entonces sube, yo te cuidaré.

—Está bien – La ojiperla sonrió. Nunca había sentido esa seguridad que ahora Naruto le brindaba, tenía plena confianza en él y aunque tuviera miedo él iba a estar a su lado.

Al subir a la motocicleta con el casco ya puesto, Hinata recibió una llamada a su celular. Era otra vez esa extraña persona, pero ella no quiso contestar.

—No ésta vez – Apagó el celular.

—¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Naruto.

—Si, vámonos – Hinata se aferró a la cintura de Naruto mientras él arrancaba el motor de su moto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura iba hacia su casa caminando lentamente por las calles que a esa hora estaban muy vacías. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él, la imagen de Sasuke rodaba en su cabeza como un trompo, se iba y volvía como un boomerang.

La pelirrosa suspiró – No puede ser, otra vez estoy pensando en él. No me sirvió de nada haber sido novia de Naruto, que tonta soy.

En ese momento un auto color azul se detuvo a su lado. Era nada más y nada menos que el auto de Sasuke.

—Oye ¿Por qué te vas tan sola a casa Sakura? – Preguntó el azabache desde su asiento.

—Bueno… tenía deseos de caminar – Respondió un poco sonrojada.

—¿Oye no quieres ir a tomar algo? Aun es temprano

—¿D-De verdad me invitas? Claro que si Sasuke-kun, con mucho gusto.

—Bueno, súbete – Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto – Antes de que se nos haga tarde.

—Si – Sakura subió al auto muy nerviosa y se sentó.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás muy tensa.

—¡N-No es nada! Estoy bien

El azabache sonrió – Claro.

Los dos jóvenes pasaron la tarde en una fuente de sodas. Ambos hablaban sobre tonterías y de vez en cuando se miraban disimuladamente. A pesar de lo que se dijo la ultima vez Sakura, sobre no estar segura de sus sentimientos, el solo hecho de verlo sonreír le bastaba para darse cuenta de que si lo amaba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La casa de Ino estaba en completo silencio, de no ser por la empleada de la casa no habría ni un alma.

La rubia entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama perfectamente tendida, dejándola algo arrugada. Cubrió su rostro con la almohada y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada.

—Rayos, no puedo ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él! – Se gritó a sí misma por la rabia que sentía.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Maldita sea – Se levantó de la cama y encendió el televisor con el control remoto – A ver si algo en la tele me hace olvidarlo – Suspiró – Ino tonta.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se estaba dando un delicioso baño de espuma. Se acomodó en la bañera para relajarse, últimamente estaba muy tensa.

—Cielos, hoy mi padre me regañó por haber llegado tarde con Naruto-kun, y esa horrible mujer otra vez metiendo sus narices en todo.

-Flash Back-

—_Deberías castigarla Hiashi, Hinata se ha vuelto muy irresponsable mira la hora– Dijo Motoko._

—_Tú que sabes – Dijo Hinata de forma desafiante._

—_Ya basta ustedes dos. Hinata, la próxima vez quiero que me avises con anticipación si vas a llegar tarde ¿Me oyes?_

—_Hai padre – Dijo Hinata._

—_La próxima vez no seré tan flexible contigo – El padre de la joven estaba realmente molesto – Vas a reducir tus salidas con tu novio como castigo._

—_Te lo mereces niña – Hinata sólo la miró mal sin decir o hacer ningún comentario._

-Fin Flash Back-

—Rayos, y yo que quería salir otra vez con él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa. Una vez llegaron él mismo la acompaño a la puerta.

—Bueno… la pasé bien Sakura, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun, yo también me divertí mucho hoy – Sakura sonrió.

—Que bueno – Sasuke se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla haciéndola poner muy roja – Ya me voy – Luego se montó en su auto y se fue dejando a Sakura parada bajo el umbral de su puerta.

—Sasuke-kun… yo… yo te amo – Sonrió la pelirrosa – Estoy segura de eso.

Finalmente entró a su casa, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios porque había tenido un día inolvidable con el chico de sus sueños.

Continuara…

**Xxxx**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen una vez más por la demora**

**Gracias a todos por leer n-n**

**Bye**


	11. Besos robados

**Hola!**

**Ufff por fin he podido traerles la conti**

**Perdón si me tardé pero apenas me ha regresado el internet**

**Como sea me he tardado un poco en escribir este capitulo ^^**

**Aquí está, espero que lo disfruten**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 11: Besos robados**

—Rayos ¿Por qué será que cuando todo me sale bien esa tipa se mete entre medio? – Se preguntaba Hinata mientras caminaba por la calle. Hoy era día sábado y había quedado de juntarse con Naruto, pero gracias a la intervención de su querida madrastra sólo podía estar con él dos horas – Definitivamente esa mujer me odia… - Suspiró resignada.

—¡Hinata-chan!

La nombrada se volteó para ver a su guapísimo rubio correr hacia ella, como siempre vestía nada formal, pero eso le gustaba de él. Su cabello revuelto y su siempre e imperecedera sonrisa.

—Hola Naruto-kun, que bueno que llegas – Lo saludó Hinata con una sonrisa mientras él respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo de haber corrido.

—Perdón si me atrasé un poco… tenía unos asuntos en casa y… bueno no hablemos de eso.

—¿Así que tu padre te castigó por mi culpa? – Preguntó Naruto algo desanimado.

—¿Eh? No digas eso, no es tu culpa, es culpa de esa mujer que me odia – Dijo con fastidio.

—¿Mujer? ¿Cuál? – Se preguntó Naruto confundido.

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego – Hinata se agarró del brazo del rubio mientras sonreía – Venga, disfrutemos el poco rato que tenemos para estar juntos ¿Ok?

—Claro mi amor.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura en su casa se dedicaba a tender la ropa limpia recién lavada, estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, o al menos eso parecía.

—Rayos ¿Cómo es posible que mi madre me obligue a hacer esto el día sábado cuando debería estar con mis amigas? Que fastidio.

—¡No me vengas con ese tipo de tonterías! – Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Sakura muy exaltada desde dentro de la casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero que pasa allá adentro?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ya sabes como son en mi trabajo! – Gritó el padre de la peli rosa.

—¡Aun así, no lo puedo aceptar! ¡Mucho menos lo hará Sakura!

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Sakura corrió hacia el interior de su casa y vio como sus padres discutían a viva voz sobre quizás que cosa - ¿Qué pasa mamá, papá? ¿Por qué discuten?

—Sakura… - Dijo su madre.

—Lo siento hija, no sabía que estabas en la casa – Se disculpó el padre.

—Eso no me importa, quiero que me digan que pasa ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?

—Bueno… lo que pasa es que…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Entonces me dijo que si lo podía llamar y…

—A ver Temari – Interrumpió Tenten - ¿Cómo iba eso del chico? Ya me perdí.

—Sí yo también – Dijo Matsuri.

—Ah olvídenlo, mejor cuéntenme que tal les va con sus novios. Que suerte tienen algunas – Dijo la rubia suspirando - ¿No lo crees Ino? ¿Ino? ¡Ino!

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? – La rubia se quedó mirando a sus amigas, algo desconcertada. Estaban las cuatro chicas en una fuente de sodas tomando un helado, pero Ino no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían las demás, parecía ida, en otro mundo.

—¿Estás pensando en ese chico otra vez? – Preguntó Tenten.

—¿En cual chico? No sé a que te refieres.

—Vamos Ino-chan – Dijo Matsuri llevándose una cucharadita de helado a la boca – Ya todas sabemos lo que sientes por Sai, no es necesario que lo niegues.

—¿Fue Sakura cierto? – Preguntó Ino fastidiada.

—Ajá – Asintieron las tres.

—Es una bocazas…

—Lo hizo porque estaba preocupada por ti – Le comentó Temari.

—Es verdad, últimamente te metes un tus pensamientos y nos ignoras. Sakura fue la primera en darse cuenta y por eso nos contó, somos tus amigas y estamos preocupadas por ti – Le dijo Tenten.

—No es para tanto, sólo me gusta un chico que no me da ni la hora ¿Pero eso que? ¿Acaso a alguien no le ha pasado alguna vez? – Sonreía Ino.

—¿Segura Ino-chan? – Preguntó Matsuri.

Ino se echó a llorar sobre Matsuri con un aura morada a su alrededor - ¿A quien engaño? Nunca antes me había sentido rechazada por un chico ¿Qué hago amigas?

—Primero deja de llorar – Dijo Temari – Las mujeres nunca lloran por un hombre, que te quede claro.

—B-bien – Dijo Ino secando sus lágrimas.

—Y segundo, si ese chico te gusta tanto no te puedes rendir sin si quiera haberlo intentado – Temari se puso de pie mientras sus ojos ardían en llamas igual que el fondo tras ella - ¿Entiendes Ino?

—S-sí – Ino la miraba algo desconcertada – "_Sí que es apasionada…_"

—Venga – Temari la agarró del brazo haciendo que se parara – Vas a venir conmigo ahora Ino.

—¿Para qué?

—Vas a invitar a salir a ese chico.

—¡¿Qué?

—¿Temari-chan no crees que es algo pronto? – Preguntó Matsuri con una gotita en su frente.

—Nada de pronto ¡Nos vemos después Ten y Matsu! – Temari se fue corriendo jalando a Ino con ella.

—Bueno… se han ido – Dijo Tenten sonriendo muy calmada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? Va a meter a Ino-chan en un buen lío.

—No lo creo, los planes de Temari siempre son locos y arrebatados, pero al final resultan. Será mejor que no las molestemos – Dijo Tenten comiendo de su helado de fresa – Me encanta éste sabor ¿Puedes creer que también es el favorito de Neji?

—¿Ah si? Ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común ¿O me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. Desde la primaria que él y yo nos conocemos y siempre hemos tenido los mismos gustos en todo, incluso en las comidas, por eso el adora lo que le preparo – Confesó un poco sonrojada.

—Ya veo… cosas en común… me pregunto si él y yo también las tenemos – Matsuri se puso a pensar en su novio Sasori – "_La verdad es que no sé muchas cosas sobre él…_"

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara estaba solo en casa. Como Temari y Kankuro habían salido con sus amigos y sus padres habían ido de visita a la casa de los abuelos, tenía la casa para él solo por todo el día, así que nadie lo molestaría si escuchaba su música muy fuerte.

Se tiró en la cama para meditar sobre los últimos días. Pero al hacerlo lo único en lo que logró pensar fue en ella, en su sonrisa, en su cara cuando estaba apenada, en su expresión al enfadarse, eso lo hizo reír por un momento.

-Demonios, por más que lo intento no dejo de pensar en Matsuri ¿Será que de verdad ella me gusta? – Se puso boca abajo en la cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada – No puedo creer que yo, Sabaku No Gaara esté perdiendo la razón por una chica ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En el parque de diversiones Konoha, la feliz pareja de Naruto y Hinata caminaban tomados de la mano comiendo un algodón de dulce.

—Ha sido muy divertido Hinata-chan, me la he pasado genial contigo.

—Sí, yo también Naruto-kun – Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo – Pero lamento que ya deba irme – Habló con tristeza.

—No pasa nada amor, podemos vernos otro día. En la escuela nadie nos pondrá horarios – Naruto sonreía lo que le subió un poco el ánimo a Hinata.

—Es verdad…

—De todos modos esa mujer es un demonio, mira que castigarte a ti cuando eres un angelito caído del cielo.

La joven se sonrojó al oír esas palabras – Naruto-kun, que vergüenza.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte… después de todo es la verdad – Naruto se le acercó para robar un beso de esos labios, que desde la primera vez lo dejaron rendido para siempre, desde aquella vez que cayó por accidente y comprendió que ya nunca más los conseguiría dejar ir –Te quiero mucho mi hime.

—N-Naruto-kun, me has llamado…

—En adelante serás mi princesa ¿Te parece?

La ojiperla lo abrazó muy contenta – Me encanta que seas tan romántico, yo también te quiero mucho Naruto-kun – Naruto por su parte la abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo el aroma a rosas de su cabello.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La rubia Uzumaki se encontraba viendo la tele en la sala. Cambiaba de canal una y otra vez sin encontrar algo que le interesara.

—La televisión ha cambiado mucho, ahora es un asco – Se dijo a sí misma. En eso oyó una especie de cuchicheo desde la cocina - ¿Qué será?

La joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. La puerta estaba entreabierta y desde ahí se podían ver a sus padres hablando de algo.

—No se si debamos decirle, recuerda que ella aun está delicada y podría afectarle – Dijo Kushina.

—Pero tarde o temprano se enterará, si no es por nosotros será por Naruto ¿Crees que no se ha dado cuenta de cómo te trata?

—Minato… yo lo sé, pero no quiero dañar la salud de nuestra hija… si ella se entera que desde el accidente tú y yo ya no estamos casados…

—"_¿Qué?"_ - Los ojos de Naruko se abrieron sorprendidos, pero guardó silencio para oír lo que seguía.

—Además… no se que pensará si sabe que yo… dejé a Naruto para ocuparme sólo de ella, que por eso él ahora me odia – Hablaba la madre desconsolada.

—No te pongas así – Minato la abrazó – Es verdad que ya no somos marido y mujer pero… yo… Kushina yo…

—¿Q-que pasa Minato? – Kushina levantó su rostro para quedar frente a frente con el rubio, tan cerca, tan…

En eso se escuchó un ruido como de que alguien salía corriendo.

—¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó Minato.

—No sé, vamos a ver – Dijo Kushina.

Mientras tanto, Naruko ya iba por la calle corriendo, huyendo de todo, de todos, llorando.

—Fue por mi culpa… por mi culpa mis padres se separaron y mi hermano ha sufrido mucho… es todo mi culpa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Por qué no me dicen nada? – Sakura miraba seriamente a sus padres - ¿Qué es lo que pasa papá?

—Hija… debido a mi trabajo… tendremos que irnos de Konoha después del año nuevo.

—¿Qué? Pe-pero no podemos ¿Cómo que vamos a irnos? Mamá, papá… yo no puedo – Sakura se fue corriendo a su cuarto llena de lágrimas.

—Te lo dije, Sakura nunca va a aceptar el tener que irse lejos de sus amigos – Dijo la madre.

—Lo sé, pero no está en mis manos…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari e Ino, que iban corriendo, se detuvieron frente a una casa muy bonita.

—Bien, ya llegamos – Dijo Temari.

—Etto… ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Ino, la verdad era la primera vez que estaba frente a esa casa.

—Pues a la casa de Sai ¿Dónde más? – Dijo Temari.

—Ajá… ¡¿Podrías explicarme como rayos es que tú sabes donde vive Sai?

—Bueno… leí los expedientes de todo el salón ¿A que soy una genio? – Temari reía orgullosa de su "Azaña"

—Sí… como digas, de todas formas yo me voy – Ino comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo de golpe a oír como Temari tocaba el timbre y se volteó - ¿Qué demonios haces Temari?

—Pues tocar el timbre mujer, que poco modernizada estás.

—No me refería a eso, no seas ton… - La rubia no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando vio salir al pelinegro de su casa, efectivamente él vivía ahí – S-Sai.

—¿Ino-chan? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Más bien como sabes que esta es mi casa?

—Etto… bueno… yo… - A Ino se le enredó la lengua tratando de hablar.

—Bueno, yo los dejo ¡Adiós! – Gritó Temari abandonando el lugar.

—"_Traidora_" – Pensó Ino al verla partir.

—¿Bueno y entonces a qué venías Ino-chan? – Volvió a preguntar Sai.

—Bueno… ¿Te gustaría salir a… dar un paseo? Claro… si tienes tiempo.

—Bueno pues… si tengo tiempo, vamos – Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡¿Pero como que mi hermana desapareció? ¡¿Dónde estaban ustedes? – Gritaba Naruto a sus padres. Acababa de llegar a la casa y se encontró con que Naruko había huido.

—No grites así Naruto – Dijo Minato – Ya la hemos buscado por todas partes y no está, creo que escuchó nuestra conversación.

—Demonios… yo iré a buscarla en mi motocicleta, la encontraré – Naruto estaba por Salir de la casa cuando la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

—Naruto, espera.

—¿Qué quiere señora? – Dijo Naruto de muy mala forma.

—Ten cuidado.

—No necesito que se preocupe por mi – Dicho esto Naruto salió de la casa.

—Naruto…

—Kushina – La mano de Minato se posó en el hombro de la mujer – Nosotros también vamos a buscar a nuestra hija, una vez más.

—Si, vamos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto, ya eran las seis de la tarde y para variar por culpa de su madrastra estaba castigada.

—Rayos, todo por culpa de esa mujer, papá me castigó otra vez y no hice nada ¡La odio! – En eso sintió que tocaban a su puerta - ¿Quién?

—Soy yo Onee-chan, Hanabi.

—¿Hanabi-chan? Pasa – Indicó la ojiperla, entonces su hermana abrió la puerta mostrando su rostro fastidiado - ¿Esa tipa te hizo algo verdad?

—No soporto a esa mujer – Dijo Hanabi - ¿Cómo pudo papá casarse con ella? Es un monstruo.

—Dímelo a mí, por su culpa papá no hace más que castigarme, ahora lo hizo porque según le falté al respeto, pero es una mentirosa – Decía Hinata con mueca de desagrado.

—A veces desearía que mamá estuviera aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿Mamá?

—Sí. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho su rostro, pero si recuerdo su voz cuando me cantaba canciones de cuna. Mamá era muy tierna y jamás nos trataría como lo hace Motoko – Hanabi se sentó en la cama de Hinata. Esas palabras hicieron a Hinata recordar cuando ella era pequeña y su madre siempre estaba ahí para protegerla y cuidar de ella.

—Es verdad… mamá era genial – Dijo sonriendo – Yo si la recuerdo… era muy hermosa.

—Hinata… ¿Qué pasó con ella? Siempre que le pregunto a papá no me responde, por eso quiero saber ¿Qué pasó con mamá?

—Supuestamente… murió en un accidente cuando éramos pequeñas, pero… yo no me acuerdo, sólo tenía cinco años y tú dos.

—Ya veo… - Dijo Hanabi.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana montado sobre su motocicleta. Pasaba por calles y más calles y no la encontraba por ninguna parte, lo peor es que la noche ya había caído y a esa hora todo era muy peligroso.

Ino y Sai paseaban cerca del parque central de Konoha. Ino lo miraba disimuladamente con su rostro sonrojado, mientras Sai se limitaba a observar el lugar.

—Bueno Ino-chan, ya es un poco tarde ¿Te parece si voy a dejarte a tu casa?

—Etto… si pero… antes de eso tengo algo que preguntarte Sai-kun y espero que me respondas con sinceridad – Decía Ino seriamente.

—¿Qué es Ino-chan?

—¿Te gusta la hermana de Naruto?

—¿Eh? ¿Naruko-chan? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta – Ino levantó su mirada mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sai se sorprendió de verla así.

—¿Ino que pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Acaso tu…? – En ese momento Ino se arrojó sobre él directo a sus labios, no le importaba nada, ni ser rechazada con tal de tocar sus labios. Sai se quedó paralizado, totalmente sorprendido, sin hacer movimiento alguno hasta que Ino se separó de él.

—¡Lo siento! – Luego de gritar que lo sentía, la rubia salió corriendo.

—¡Espera, Ino-chan! Ya se fue… cielos ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó Sai tocando sus labios.

Mientras caminaba para ir a casa notó unos leves sollozos desde el parque y se acercó para ver de quien se trataba.

—Es mi culpa…

—¿Naruko-chan? – Al adentrase en el parque, Sai pudo ver a Naruko llorando bajo la sombra de un árbol, se veía realmente abatida con su rostro entre sus rodillas. El pelinegro se le acercó y se agachó frente a ella mientras la chica seguía llorando - ¿Por qué lloras Naruko-chan?

La chica levantó su cabeza para verlo, su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar.

—S-Sai-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Más bien tú que haces aquí Naruko-chan? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? Levántate de ahí, tus padres y tu hermano deben estar preocupados – Sai le ofreció su mano.

—No, yo no quiero volver, ahora que se que todos han sufrido por mi culpa lo mejor va a ser que me quede aquí, así todos van a ser más felices si no se están preocupando por mi – La rubia volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas.

—No digas tonterías, apuesto a que todos te están buscando en este momento, venga, levántate y te llevaré a casa.

—Sai-kun… pero yo…

—Vamos Naruko-chan – Dijo Sai sonriendo.

—Bueno – Dijo la chica también sonriendo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se bajó de su motocicleta resignado al llegar a su casa. Sus padres lo esperaban en la entrada.

—¿No la encontraste cierto Naruto?

—No papá, fue inútil – Respondió el rubio menor – Recorrí todas las calles de Konoha, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Oh no, Minato – Kushina abrazó llorando al rubio mayor.

En ese momento vieron como dos siluetas se acercaban caminando entre las sombras de la calle, hasta que sus rostros se hicieron visibles bajo la luz del faro, eran Sai y Naruko.

—Naruko-chan… - Susurró Naruto.

—Hola… etto… gomen ne por haber huido, mamá, papá, hermano – Se disculpó muy apenada la chica.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer – Dijo su enfadado padre – Gracias por traerla jovencito – Se dirigió a Sai.

—No es nada, me la encontré en el parque llorando y la traje.

—Gracias Sai – Dijo Naruto – Ven Naruko-chan, entremos a la casa – Los dos hermanos entraron a la casa, seguidos de Minato.

—Muchas gracias por traer a mi hija, estábamos muy preocupados por ella – Dijo Kushina con una cálida sonrisa.

—Como dije, no ha sido nada, Naruko-chan es una chica muy frágil y muy tierna, espero que se encuentre bien, nos vemos.

Sai se fue caminando hasta su casa. Por el camino dos cosas no salían de su mente, una era el beso que Ino le había dado y la otra era Naruko. De alguna forma las dos estaban muy presentes en su cabeza, algo que jamás le había pasado antes.

—¿Podrá ser que… me gusten dos chicas?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La mañana llegó hermosa, con un sol resplandeciente y nubes espumosas. Hacía bastante calor, lo que llegaría a molestar un poco a los chicos ya que tenían práctica de fútbol y baloncesto respectivamente.

Naruto se levantó dando un enorme bostezo, había dormido poco después de la noche tan agitada que tuvo. Se levantó y se alistó para ir a la escuela a la práctica.

—Que flojera, tener práctica el domingo – Dijo suspirando mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar abajo el teléfono comenzó a sonar y él lo contestó - ¿Bueno?

—Naruto que bueno que contestas tú ¿Ya estás en camino a la práctica?

—Sí, no molestes por esas tonterías Sasuke teme, no voy a llegar tarde – Dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza con la cara llena de sueño.

—Pues no suenas muy convencido, como sea es mi deber como capitán avisarles a todos los del equipo, bueno adiós.

—Adiós bastardo – Dijo Naruto colgando el teléfono – No lo soporto ¿Por qué él es el capitán y no yo que soy un genio? Esto es una injusticia – Suspiró decepcionado.

—Oye Onii-san ¿Vas a tu práctica de fútbol?

—¿Eh? – Naruto se volteó – Ah, Naru-chan, si voy a irme ya, antes de que se me haga tarde.

—Etto… ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Preguntó un tanto apenada.

—Bueno si pero… ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan sonrojada? – Naruto la miraba intrigado.

—P-por nada, no digas tonterías.

—Ajá… - La cara del rubio seguía igual – Bueno… pues vamos.

—¡Si! – Gritó emocionada.

En casa de Hinata todo parecía normal, excepto por la cara que traía Motoko, debido a que Hiashi había decidido levantarle el castigo a Hinata y le dio permiso para ir a la práctica de fútbol con Neji.

—Esa mocosa… juro que le haré la vida imposible… - Se decía mientras veía alejarse el auto del chico.

—Neji Onii-san, que emoción va a ser el campeonato de este año ¿No crees?

—Sí Hinata, pero tú no has venido conmigo para ver esa práctica ¿Verdad?

—Jejeje, me has pillado – Dijo Hinata con una gotita en su frente – En fin, que bueno que mi padre me ha dejado venir contigo.

—Sí, últimamente te castiga todo el tiempo por culpa de Motoko, no creas que no lo he notado.

—Sí… - Dijo Hinata un poco deprimida – A veces extraño mucho a mamá, quisiera que estuviera aquí.

—Sé que la extrañas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—No sé por que he decidido venir a ver la práctica de los chicos… si después de todo no podré verlos ganar si quiera, cuando me vaya… - Se decía Sakura entrando a la escuela muy triste.

—¡Sakura!

—¿Eh? – La chica se volteó y pudo ver a tres de sus amigas corriendo hacia ella, eran Matsuri, Temari e Ino – Hola chicas.

—Hola Sakura ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó Ino.

—Bueno… no es nada, sólo… estaba pensando – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—No te creo ni lo que rezas Sakura – Dijo Ino – Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa ahora mismo.

—Es verdad, no nos creas tontas Sakura – Dijo Temari.

—Etto… chicas… - Matsuri sólo observaba como un aura oscura se formaba detrás de esas dos.

—Déjalas Matsuri ¿Qué tal si entramos y las dejamos aquí? – Preguntó Sakura.

—Bueno… si – Las dos chicas entraron a la escuela.

La práctica ya comenzaba, todos habían llegado ya. Las chicas por su parte apoyaban desde las gradas.

—Naruto-kun se ve tan guay con su ropa de deportes – Decía Hinata mientras lo observaba correr.

—Es verdad, pero Sasuke-kun se ve aun mejor – Decía Sakura con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

—¡Animo chicos! – Gritó Tenten - ¡Ve por esa pelota Neji-kun! ¡Vamos animales, corran más rápido si quieren ganar! – De pronto tras ella se vio un fondo en llamas.

—Tenten-chan se ve muy animada – Decía Matsuri con una gotita en su frente. De pronto se quedó viendo fijamente a Gaara, quien acababa de recibir el balón – Gaara… animo – Dijo mientras sonreía.

—De pronto te le has quedado viendo – Dijo Temari.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Temari-chan?

—A mi hermano. Dime algo Matsuri… ¿Qué sientes en verdad por mi hermano Gaara?

—¿Que qué siento en verdad por Gaara? – Matsuri volvió a mirar a Gaara mientras él corría por la cancha – No se a que te refieres, no siento nada, ya sabes que yo tengo novio.

—Sí, suponía que me ibas a hablar de tu novio, pero dime algo… ¿De verdad estás enamorada de Sasori?

—P-pues…

—¡Gaara-kun, animo! – Gritó una de las amigas de Karin, Yumi.

—¿Esa chica otra vez? – Matsuri la miró algo enfadada – Es una escandalosa.

—¡Sasuke, pásame el balón! – Gritó Naruto.

—¡Ahí va Naruto! – Sasuke le lanzó el balón y Naruto rápidamente lo pateó hacia la portería anotando un gol - ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy genial!

—¡Bien Naruto! – Los dos jóvenes chocaron sus manos sonriendo.

—Jeje, sólo alguien como yo podía hacerlo – Decía Naruto riendo confiado.

—No seas tan creído Naruto – Dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno ¿Qué tal si descansamos ya? Estoy exhausto – Dijo Gaara jadeando.

—Si, tienes razón, vamos a descansar un momento – Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata – Buenos días hime, no te había saludado aun.

—Ohayo, Naruto-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado – De pronto su estómago rugió – Y hambriento – Dijo con una gotita corriendo por si sien.

—No te preocupes, yo te he traído algo de comer, sabía que tendrías hambre así que lo preparé yo misma – Sonreía la ojiperla.

—¿De verdad? Gracias Hinata-chan, eres la mejor – Dijo Naruto emocionado mientras la abrazaba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri caminaba por el patio de la escuela, suspirando a cada instante.

—¿Que qué siento por él? – Volvió a suspirar – Como si lo supiera…

—¿Matsuri con quien hablas?

Esa voz, esa voz, era él el que le hablaba, la persona que estaba provocando esos suspiros, el que la tenía enormemente confundida.

—G-Gaara, no hablaba con nadie, sólo pensaba en voz alta – Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

—Ajá ¿Y por qué te ves tan nerviosa? ¿Sucedió algo?

—N-Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada Gaara, etto… creo que las chicas me deben estar buscando así que me voy, nos vemos – La chica comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenida por la mano del pelirrojo.

—Espera… Matsuri yo…

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la sonrojada castaña al ver como Gaara se le acercaba, demasiado para ser un acercamiento cualquiera.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo… - Dijo el chico acercándose aun más a ella, estando a unos centímetros de sus labios. Por primera vez pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad los deseaba, que no era sólo por cumplir una simple apuesta que necesitaba a esa chica, sino porque de verdad sentía algo por ella – Matsuri… yo…

—¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi novia? – Al oír la voz de Sasori, los dos jóvenes se alejaron rápidamente.

—Sasori-kun no es lo que crees – Trató de excusarse Matsuri.

—Tú no hables – Le dijo Sasori muy furioso viendo a Gaara a los ojos con rabia.

—No le hables así, no estábamos haciendo nada – Dijo Gaara en forma desafiante – Eres un tipo bastante desconfiado.

—Cállate maldito mocoso, ya estoy harto de ti, siempre tratando de hacerle algo a mi novia…

—N-no es eso Sasori-kun, sólo estábamos hablando – Matsuri estaba muy preocupada, esos dos tenían deseos de matarse y ella no iba a poder hacer nada si eso ocurría – Por favor escúchame…

—Eres un idiota ¿Sabías? – Dijo Gaara sonriendo de forma petulante – Si tanto quieres a tu novia entonces cuida bien de ella.

—Eso es lo que haré, mientras más lejos esté de ti mejor – Sasori no aguantó más su rabia y se dirigió a Gaara empuñando su mano, para darle un golpe certero en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Sasori-kun no lo hagas! – Gritó Matsuri desesperada, pero ninguno de los dos parecía oírla, sólo querían descargar su odio.

—Maldito – Gaara se limpió la sangre que tenía en la boca, pues se había roto su labio inferior con el golpe - ¡Ya verás! – Se levantó y se abalanzó contra Sasori siendo ahora él quien acertó un golpe, pero en la mejilla de su enemigo.

—Por favor chicos, deténganse… - Suplicaba la castaña a punto de llorar.

Los dos pelirrojos siguieron dándose de golpes, puñetazos, patadas, parecían no perder la energía.

—¡Por favor ya basta! – Matsuri gritó tan fuerte que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y los chicos que estaban en la cancha pudieron oír su grito. Pero el golpe de Sasori no se contuvo y lanzó a Gaara al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza con una piedra y perdiendo la consciencia - ¡Gaara!

—Demonios… - Dijo Sasori al notar lo que había hecho. Matsuri se agachó junto al chico y pudo notar que su cabeza sangraba mucho.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke que venía corriendo. Atrás de él se veían todos los demás chicos - ¡Gaara! – El azabache corrió hacia su amigo.

—No fue mi intención Matsuri, yo solo…

—No digas nada – Matsuri se puso de pie – Yo les pedí que se detuvieran y no me hicieron caso, mira lo que ha pasado por ponerse a pelear así, ahora Gaara podría estar muy mal…

—¿Sasuke, está bien? – Preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, pero está sangrando, Naruto, Neji, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería – Sasuke trató de levantarlo con cuidado con la ayuda de Naruto y Neji – Gaara va a estar bien, por ahora dejaremos la práctica para otro día.

—¡Sí! – Dijeron el resto de los del equipo. Luego todos ellos abandonaron el lugar dejando a Matsuri y a Sasori solos.

—Matsuri, por favor perdóname – Decía él con la cabeza gacha.

—No lo sé – Dijo Matsuri tristemente.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Acaso te gusta?

—Él… él es mi amigo… - Después de decir esto, la chica se fue corriendo en dirección a la enfermería. Sasori sabía que iba a verlo a él, pero decidió no interferir, ya había hecho suficiente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Que mal lo que le pasó a Gaara-kun – Dijo Hinata mientras Naruto salía de la habitación.

—Sí, pero dijo Shizune-sempai que él va a estar bien, no es nada muy serio – Comentó Naruto.

—Que bueno.

Temari que estaba ahí suspiró aliviada – Que bueno… eso le pasa a Gaara por meterse en líos, mira que pelearse con un chico mayor que él, es un tonto.

En ese momento Matsuri llegó – Naruto, Hinata-chan, Temari-chan ¿Cómo está Gaara?

—Está bien, en este momento sigue dormido – Contestó el rubio.

—Me alegro – Dijo Matsuri.

—Etto… ¿Matsuri-chan estaba ahí cuando comenzó el pleito no es verdad? – Preguntó Hinata.

—Sí… todo fue por mi culpa. Quisiera verlo.

—Bueno… pues pasa – Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

La castaña entró cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dentro se encontraban Sasuke, Neji y la enfermera Shizune. Al mirar a Gaara lo vio profundamente dormido y con un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza, además de unas cuantas curaciones en la frente y el labio, también tenía raspones en los brazos.

—Este tonto… - Se dijo a sí misma al notar el estado en que Gaara había quedado después de la pelea – Es un baka…

—Oye Neji, será mejor que salgamos un momento – Dijo Sasuke haciendo un ademán de salir con su rostro.

—Sí, vamos – Agregó Neji abandonando los dos el cuarto de enfermería.

—Disculpe Shizune-sempai ¿Podría dejarnos solos un momento?

—Sí, ya voy – Dijo Shizune abandonando también el lugar y cerró la puerta.

—Eres un baka ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera? Creí que te habías muerto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te preocupaste por mi? – Preguntó el chico abriendo sus ojos.

—No puede ser ¿Estabas despierto? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Cada palabra – Sonrió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero al hacerlo todo le dio vueltas y estuvo a punto de caer desmayado, pero la chica lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy algo mareado por el golpe, tu novio golpea fuerte – Dijo Gaara sobando su frente.

—Tonto, no debiste ponerte a pelear con él, casi te mata – Dijo en tono de reprimenda.

—Pero mira nada más, en verdad te has preocupado por mí ¿No es cierto?

—Baka… no es eso, es sólo que… que… - La chica lo abrazó sollozando, dejándolo muy sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado – Está bien, si me preocupé por ti ¿Y qué?

—Pero… no llores, no me morí después de todo – Dijo él abrazándola más fuerte , para luego separarla de él y mirarla fijamente – Matsuri yo… te dije antes que tenía algo que decirte.

—¿Y que es ese algo?

—Te quiero… - El chico rápidamente posó sus labios sobre los de la sorprendida chica. La estaba besando, Gaara la estaba besando. Las piernas no le respondían, no podía moverse, sólo responder a ese beso. Gaara puso ambas manos en el rostro de la chica, que estaba humedecido por las lágrimas, intensificando el beso, hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento y se tuvieron que separar. Matsuri lo miraba fijamente aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

—G-Gaara ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Claro – Dijo él sonriendo – No sé por qué, no se desde cuando, pero te quiero – Después de eso se volvió a acercar a ella, robando otro beso de sus labios. Si bien Matsuri estaba desconcertada por esa declaración, no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar, pero de pronto algo la hizo reaccionar y se separó de él al instante.

—No, Gaara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo no puedo… yo tengo novio yo… yo… - Ella ya no pudo seguir hablando, salió corriendo del cuarto cerrando de golpe la puerta. Todos los que estaban afuera la vieron salir llorando sin entender lo que había pasado ahí dentro.

—Maldición… Matsuri ¿Por qué? – Gaara no se explicaba por qué ella se había ido corriendo, si ese beso… había sido el mejor que le habían dado. Su corazón latía con rapidez y por fin se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho a Matsuri era verdad, de verdad la quería, e iba a luchar por ella, porque definitivamente ella también lo quería a él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—No puede ser, no puede… ser ¿Por qué lo besé? – Matsuri se encontraba en la calle, vaya que había corrido. Su corazón seguía agitado y su rostro sonrojado y sentía un extraño cosquilleo sobre sus labios – Gaara… ¿De verdad… que siento por él?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de Naruto, todos se acababan de levantar de la mesa, terminaron la merienda. Naruko se sentó frente a la tele haciendo un puchero.

—Rayos, y yo que pensé que si iba a la práctica de mi hermano iba a poder ver a Sai-kun, que rabia.

—Oye, Naru-chan ¿Por qué balbuceas tú sola?

—Por nada Naruto, déjame en paz – Dijo la rubia malhumorada.

—Bueno – _"¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?_" – Pensó Naruto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche ya comenzaba a caer. En casa de Sakura todo era silencio. Estaba tan deprimida por tener que irse después de año nuevo, y al final nunca pudo estar con Sasuke, y aunque pudiera hacerlo no iba a durar mucho. Aunque faltaban unos tres meses para fin de año aun así ya sentía la distancia entre sus huesos, sentía tener que separase de sus amigos, de hecho no les dijo a las chicas, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Es una pena… cuando recién nos llevábamos bien, Sasuke-kun… - Murmuraba mientras veía una foto del azabache en su celular.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de los Uchiha también había silencio. Todos dormían, menos uno. Sasuke por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, se daba vueltas en la cama, se cubría el rostro con la almohada y aun así no lograba conciliar el sueño.

—Demonios, no puedo dormir, tengo un extraño presentimiento, que rabia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la mansión de los Hyuuga, también todos parecían dormir. Hinata estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando su celular volvió a sonar mostrando ese extraño número de teléfono. Lo miró con seriedad, y decidió contestar, sentía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Bueno?

—_Hinata…_ - Era esa voz otra vez, esa voz… tan familiar, tan cálida… tan…

—¿Ma… mamá… eres tú?

Continuara…

**Xxxx**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**A mi me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo porque por fin he hecho que Gaara-kun se de cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿Pero que irá a pasar ahora?**

**Ufff y vaya pobre Hinata-chan, parece que su madre no estaba muerta**

**^^ Bueno sayonara a todos.**


	12. Conquistaré tu corazón

**Hola a todos!**

**Por fin les traigo el capitulo 12 con muchas sorpresas jejeje bueno tal vez no tantas**

**Cosas buenas y cosas malas pasaran**

**Y bueno, disfruten nada más ^^**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 12: Conquistaré tu corazón**

—Hinata… - Era esa voz otra vez, esa voz… tan familiar, tan cálida… tan…

—¿Ma… mamá… eres tú? – De pronto la llamada fue cortada. Hinata se quedó con la enorme intriga de saber si la mujer que llamaba era en verdad su madre; tal vez no estaba muerta después de todo, tal vez…

—¿Será que vives mamá? ¿Y si es así por que nos has abandonado a Hanabi y a mí? – La joven no entendía nada, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, no pensar en nada por unos momentos.

Al sentir las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no podría controlarse, deseaba ver a su madre y saber que pasaba con ella.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día había llegado por fin. En casa de Naruto – para variar – todo era un caos. Minato como loco buscando una camisa azul, Kushina preparando el desayuno. Naruto maldiciendo su suerte quizás por qué cosa y Naruko refunfuñando que su uniforme de la escuela era demasiado recatado y quería una falda más corta.

—"_Esta casa es un desastre_" – Pensó Naruto al ver el escándalo que todos hacían –"_Me recuerda a antes, cuando éramos una familia_" – Se quedó mirando a Kushina por un rato. Antes ella siempre le preparaba su desayuno favorito y le cantaba canciones hasta que se dormía porque él le temía mucho a los fantasmas. Siempre había un beso de las buenas noches y siempre lo ayudaba en lo más que podía. De pronto Naruto sintió pena por las veces que había tratado mal a su madre, porque sí, ella era su madre aunque a él no le gustara, pero el ser tan orgulloso le hizo quedarse en silencio muy enfadado, no podía perdonarla.

—¡Onii-san! – Le gritó Naruko en el oído.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué quieres?

—Ya debemos irnos a la escuela, es tarde – Decía la rubia sonriendo de forma tiernucha.

—Venga, ya vámonos – Dijo Naruto caminando.

—¡Si! – Gritó emocionada la chica siguiendo a su hermano hacia la puerta, hasta que éste se detuvo, la observó y habló.

—Pero ni pienses en subirte a mi moto conmigo ¿Me oyes? – Naruko se apoyó en la pared en posición fetal y con un aura morada a su alrededor.

—Si, Onii-san – Contestó deprimida.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las clases comenzaban ya desde muy temprano con la profesora de artes. Pero extrañamente ella aun no llegaba a pesar de ser muy puntual.

—Que problemático.

—No me digas, tú todo lo encuentras problemático Shika-vago – Dijo Temari sentándose en su puesto.

—¿Acaso no es todo problemático? – Preguntó el chico de coleta con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca y los pies sobre la mesa.

—Bueno… si, en parte tienes razón pero… oh ya olvídalo.

En ese momento, entró Matsuri al salón. Gaara se le quedó viendo hasta que ella se sentó, la chica notó como él la miraba y se puso muy colorada – de sólo recordar el beso – pero se hizo la desentendida y como si nada agarró un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer ocultando su rostro por completo entre las páginas.

—"_¿Me está evitando?"_ – Pensó el pelirrojo con un dejo de desánimo.

—Gaara… ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó su amigo cuando notó la mirada un poco triste de Gaara.

—No es nada Sasuke, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza por lo de ayer – Respondió el chico.

—¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

—Sí, seguro.

—Hola chicos – Saludó Neji al entrar al salón, seguido de Hinata quien parecía ida.

—Hola Neji – Saludaron ambos.

—¿Eh? – Neji se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de su amigo pelirrojo – Se ve que algo pasa por tu mente Gaara, te noto distraído.

—Es verdad, yo también me di cuenta – Dijo el azabache.

—No es nada ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? – Preguntó Gaara un poco molesto y de forma sarcástica.

—Si tú lo dices – Dijo Neji sentándose delante de ellos dos.

Naruto, que acababa de llegar, se acercó corriendo a Hinata y la abrazó, pero ella parecía totalmente fuera de sí, como en la luna o algo así.

—¿Hinata-chan que te pasa?

—N-nada Naruto-kun, no es nada – Respondió la ojiperla riendo nerviosamente – No te preocupes por mi por favor.

—¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Eres mi novia, claro que tengo que preocuparme por ti. Desde hace días estás muy rara ¿Es por esas llamadas que me comentaste? – Preguntó el rubio muy serio.

—S-si – Respondió Hinata bajando la cabeza – Naruto-kun… ya se quien es esa persona…

—¿A si? ¿Quién es?

—Es mi… - En ese momento, Hinata fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kurenai-sensei que por fin llegaba.

—Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde pero estaba en una reunión de profesores, por cierto, les tengo un informe.

Sakura de inmediato levantó la mano - ¿De que se trata Kurenai-sensei?

—Que bueno que lo preguntas – Dijo la sensei con una sonrisa – Se trata sobre los clubes, ya se que hay muchos de ustedes que ya están inscritos en algún club como fútbol o tenis, pero la directora Tsunade ha decidido habilitar otro tipo de clubes que no son extraescolares, es decir que ustedes podrán escoger y tendrán una calificación por su participación.

De inmediato a todos les pareció interesante esta propuesta y aceptaron gustosos saber más sobre ella.

—Hay algunos como arte, teatro, natación e incluso periodismo.

—Eso suena genial – Dijo Tenten emocionada.

—Sí, se ve divertido – Dijo Hinata tratando de sonreír para no preocupar a Naruto, quien la miraba muy serio y preocupado a la vez.

—Bien, las inscripciones serán mañana, ahora podemos empezar con la clase de hoy – Dijo la profesora.

—Hai.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La hora del recreo llegó rápidamente. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de los clubes y aunque ocuparían más de su tiempo sería algo divertido. Matsuri fue la primera en salir del salón y apenas vio a Hinata la tomó del brazo y se la llevó. Sakura guardó sus cosas y salió del salón junto a Ino, la cual le había dicho que tenía algo que contarle. Sasuke por su parte salió junto a sus dos amigos, pero él y Neji pudieron notar el extraño comportamiento de Gaara y de verdad estaban comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo, estaba muy distraído y parecía triste. Karin salía del salón como siempre rodeada por su círculo de amigas, una que otra viéndose al espejo, pero en fin, todas igual de escandalosas.

—Oye ¿Viste esa película que se estrenó hace poco? – Preguntó Karin a Yumi.

—Ah si – Respondió ella mientras se limaba las uñas – Era horrible ¿Sabes? No vayas a verla.

—Si tú lo dices – Dijo Karin - ¿Oye Kana y a ti que te pasa? Para variar hoy estás muy callada.

—B-bueno… etto… es que tengo un problema en casa pero…

—Bah, no nos aburras con esas cosas – La interrumpió Karin - ¿No es cierto chicas?

—Así es – Opinaron las demás.

—Bueno yo… voy al baño – Kana salió corriendo y todas se la quedaron viendo por un momento, pero luego no le dieron importancia y siguieron hablando de sus cosas, aunque una de las chicas, Shizuko, se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amiga y comenzó a seguirla.

—¿A dónde vas Shizuko? – Preguntó Karin.

—Voy a ver que le pasa a Kana.

—Pero si ya dijo que no era nada.

—Tú que sabes Karin, eres demasiado fría y sólo te preocupas por ti misma, deberías ver un poco más a los que están a tu alrededor, tal vez así sepas lo que es tener sentimientos – Luego de decir esto, la chica se fue corriendo, dejando a Karin tan sorprendida que no dijo ni una sola palabra. Todas las demás temían lo peor, pero Karin se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras Matsuri y Hinata iban por uno de los pasillos. Hinata era jalada del brazo por la castaña, hasta que se detuvo cerca de los baños de mujeres.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Qué sucede? Me has jalado un montón y mi blusa se ha arrugado – Decía la ojiperla tratando de estirara la manga de su blusa - ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

—Sí, pero no quiero que nadie lo escuche. Hinata-chan… algo me sucedió y no se lo he dicho a nadie – Comentó bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A-ayer… mientras Gaara y yo estábamos a solas en la sala de enfermería él… él… me… me besó – Confesó sonrojadisima Matsuri.

—¡¿Qué Gaara-kun qué? – Gritó Hinata a lo que Matsuri enseguida le tapó la boca.

—Shhhh, es un secreto, no lo grites.

—B-bueno… ¿Y qué más pasó?

—Me dijo… que me quería…

—¿Y qué le respondiste? – Preguntaba Hinata cada vez más curiosa.

—N-nada, le dije que yo tenía novio y me fui corriendo.

—Por eso saliste corriendo de la habitación, pero Matsuri-chan ¿Él te gusta?

—N-no sé, estoy muy confundida, ayúdame Hinata-chan ¿Qué debo hacer?

—No sé que decirte, eso sólo lo puedes saber tú, debes darte cuenta a quien de los dos quieres de verdad, porque… me he dado cuenta de que Gaara-kun y tú, se llevan muy bien, aunque antes se peleaban yo sé que fue porque desde el principio se gustaron.

—¿Tú crees? – Matsuri suspiró – Ojalá y pueda resolver esto que siento.

—Eso espero Matsuri-chan – Hinata le sonrió – Confío en ti.

De pronto, las chicas vieron como Sasori se les acercaba, estaba algo triste al parecer y se tardó un poco en hablar.

—Hola Hinata, hola Matsuri – Dijo algo apenado.

—H-hola Sasori-san, etto… yo los dejo solos, nos vemos en el salón Matsuri-chan y recuerda lo que hablamos.

—Sí – Dijo la castaña mientras Hinata se alejaba – Hola Sasori-kun ¿Cómo estás?

—Matsuri… ¿Cómo está tu amigo? Digo… está bien ¿No?

—Ah – Matsuri bajó la cabeza – Está bien, no te preocupes…

—Oye… por favor perdóname, sé que hice algo malo pero yo… sólo lo hice porque estaba celoso, y no pensé que iba a hacerle daño… yo… lo siento.

—Sasori-kun – Matsuri levantó su mirada mostrando una sonrisa – Claro que te perdono – Lo abrazó – "_Aunque ahora estoy muy confundida_"

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Por otro lado, estaba Kana quien había corrido hacia el cuarto de limpieza mientras lloraba. Kiba quien pasaba por ahí la vio entrar y decidió ir a ver que le pasaba. Abrió la puerta y encontró a la chica llorando sentada en el piso.

—¿Qué sucede Kana?

—¿Kiba-kun? – La chica se sorprendió un montón de verlo parado frente a ella, podría jurar que estaba soñando - ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vi llorando y quise saber que te pasaba ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, gracias por preocuparte aunque no te hubieras molestado… no es nada importante, además mis cosas no le importan a nadie – Kana escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas para seguir llorando y a Kiba le conmovió esa chica. Se veía tan frágil y triste, como si cualquier cosa pudiera herirla. "Pobre" pensó.

—Ya deja de llorar – Kiba se sentó a su lado – Vamos, dime que te pasa.

—Son muchas cosas… problemas en mi casa, amigas a las cuales no les importo… me siento tan sola Kiba-kun – Kana dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kiba. Él la observaba así, tan linda y tierna, tan triste… nunca se había fijado que los ojos azules de Kana eran muy hermosos, aunque las lágrimas opacaban su belleza. Que su cabello era muy brillante y que su aroma era muy parecido a una flor que vio una vez.

—No digas eso… no estás sola – Kiba tomó el mentón de la chica para levantar su rostro y que ella lo mirara – Yo estoy contigo ahora ¿No es así?

—Kiba-kun…

—¡¿Kana estás aquí? – Gritó su amiga Shizuko interrumpiendo el "momento" con Kiba.

—Sh-Shizuko ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la rubia algo desconcertada y sonrojada a la vez.

—¿Cómo que qué? Te vine a buscar, Karin fue una tonta pero no le hagas caso.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? – Habló Kiba – Aquí está tu amiga y al parecer se preocupa por ti – Sonriendo – Así que no te sientas mal ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo Kiba-kun – Contestó sonriendo Kana – Gracias por venir Shizuko ¿Pero que pasó con Karin?

—Ya, olvídate de eso, sólo le canté unas cuantas verdades, para que aprenda que no es el centro del universo, aunque es nuestra amiga tiene que dejar de ser tan egocéntrica.

—Ya veo…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras tanto, Sakura e Ino estaban sentadas en el pasto bajo la sombra de al árbol más antiguo de la escuela. Ambas hablaban sobre lo que les estaba pasando.

—¿Y te fuiste sin más? – Inquirió la peli rosa.

—Sí, ya sé que soy una tonta, para empezar no debí besarlo, además no me respondió la pregunta.

Sakura bajó la cabeza – Naruko-chan eh ¿De verdad piensas que a Sai podría gustarle? Ella es muy linda pero… no sé, Sai se ve tan serio…

—Creo que él no es lo que aparenta. Se comporta como un chico frío y sin sentimientos porque ha sufrido un gran dolor en su vida, lo comprendo y creo que por eso me gusta tanto, aunque… creo que yo a él no – Ino bajó la mirada entristecida.

—Ino… no digas eso.

—En fin, basta de hablar de mi ¿Te pasa algo verdad? – Dirigió su mirada inquisidora hacia su amiga, la cual enseguida se puso muy nerviosa.

—N-no es nada, son sólo algunas tonterías.

—Sakura… te conozco, desde ayer estás muy rara, si no quieres decirme está bien pero… sabes que puedes confiar en mi. No soy una bocazas como tú – Esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ino… - Sakura miró hacia el suelo tratando de aparentar seriedad, pero la verdad estaba triste – Después del año nuevo… voy a irme de Konoha con mis padres.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué Sakura?

—No es mi decisión, ellos lo han decidido por mí y no puedo hacer nada. Me siento… tan frustrada Ino – De pronto las lágrimas asolaron el rostro de la peli rosa y su amiga la abrazó fuertemente para tratar de consolarla.

—"_No puede ser_" – Pensó la rubia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La siguiente hora de clases comenzó rápidamente luego de que sonara el timbre. Los chicos entraron de prisa a su clase de biología con Anko-sensei porque si no llegaban a tiempo se llevarían el regaño de sus vidas.

—Buenos días gusanos – Dijo Anko al entrar - ¡Dije buenos días gusanos! – Gritó.

—B-buenos días Anko-sensei – Dijeron todos intimidados.

—Así me gusta. Bien ¿Cómo van con el proyecto? Recuerden que deberán entregarlo al final de ésta semana y sin excepciones ¿Me oyen?

—Sí – Respondieron todos.

—Bien, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 59 – Todos le hicieron caso de inmediato. De verdad le temían a esta maestra.

Mientras todos leían en silencio Naruto le arrojó un papel a Hinata desde su asiento. La chica desdobló la hoja arrugada para leer lo que tenía escrito.

"_Hinata, quisiera que me contaras eso que ibas a decirme antes de que nos interrumpieran. Sé que es algo importante para ti y quiero que confíes en mí por favor. Hablaremos durante el receso_"

Hinata apartó la vista del papel y miró a Naruto sonriendo, como diciéndole "luego hablamos" y Naruto así lo entendió.

—"_El ARN lleva la información… al citoplasma…"_ Que aburrido es esto – Se decía Sakura mientras leía su libro en la página indicada. Aunque era una joven muy estudiosa lo que más la aburría era la biología, cosa que no debía ser considerando que quería estudiar medicina – Rayos… no logro concentrarme.

—"_Si no dejo de pensar en ella me voy a volver loco_" – Se decía Gaara a sí mismo mientras miraba a la castaña en la fila de junto leer tranquilamente su libro. Él no había leído ni media página y la verdad no entendió nada, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores esta vez no tenía cabeza para el estudio, por más que tratase.

Shikamaru bostezó en su asiento – Que pereza.

—Señor Nara, veo que se está aburriendo un montón – Dijo Anko.

—Más o menos – Comentó el chico de coleta.

—¿Cómo se atreve? – Anko estaba enfadada, con una vena marcada en su frente y la mano derecha empuñada - ¡Si tiene tanto sueño vaya a dormir fuera del salón! – Gritó apuntando a la puerta.

—¿Oiga no cree que se está excediendo?

—¿Usted también quiere salir señorita Sabaku No?

—¿Eh? P-pero si yo nada más dije que…

—¡Salgan ahora mismo los dos!

—¡Pero no es justo!

—Ya cállate problemática, mira lo que has hecho, hiciste enojar a la sensei – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se paraba y a Temari se le marcaba una venita.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que lo hizo! – Y sin más Temari y Shikamaru salieron del salón gritando, más bien ella era la única que gritaba.

Afuera…

—Todo fue tu culpa, y yo que traté de defenderte – Decía la rubia furiosa.

—No es para tanto, además agradece que no vas a tener que soportar esa clase, problemática – Dijo Shikamaru apoyándose contra la pared mientras Temari lo miraba algo enfadada.

—Bueno sí, es verdad, pero aun así me han hecho salir del salón. Creo que Anko debería buscarse un novio, es una amargada.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—¡¿Me estás diciendo amargada? – Preguntó rabiosa.

—No, me refería a que tú tampoco tienen novio ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú quieres ser mi novio Shikamaru? Porque déjame decirte que yo no salgo con vagos sin oficio – Sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

—No digas tonterías, ni que tuviera tan mal gusto – Aclaró Shikamaru con una sonrisa y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Temari se limitó a hacerle un desprecio y mirar para el otro lado. Su amigo se comportaba muy raro a veces.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Más tarde, era el receso del almuerzo. Los chicos salieron a almorzar, algunos al casino y otros habían traído su almuerzo. Hinata y Naruto salieron juntos. Mientras en el salón…

—Sai-kun, etto… me estaba preguntando ¿Podemos almorzar juntos?

—Claro que si Naruko-chan – Respondió con una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia el frente. Ino lo observaba atentamente con una mirada dolida. Recordó inmediatamente el beso y quiso hablar con ella, pero ya no pudo hacerlo porque ésta se fue junto a Sakura y las demás.

—¿Sucede algo Sai-kun? – Naruko notó como Sai estaba distraído, viendo específicamente a Ino y eso le hizo sentir irremediablemente molesta. De alguna forma se sentía muy unida a Sai y no quería que otra persona rompiera eso, a ella le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

—No es nada, vamos a almorzar.

—Sí – Sonriendo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la cafetería…

—Eso fue lo que pasó… - Comentaba Gaara a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido con Matsuri, claro omitiendo la parte de la declaración.

—Ajá, o sea que la besaste y ella te rechazó – Dijo Neji.

—Bueno…

—Gaara, no nos estás diciendo todo ¿Pasó algo más? – Indagó hábilmente Sasuke.

—Si les cuento se van a reír de mí – Dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto y mirando a otro lado.

—Vamos, no vamos a reírnos.

—Neji tiene razón, cuéntanos de una vez Gaara.

Gaara bajó la cabeza y sus dos amigos pudieron notar como su cara se empezaba a tornar del color de su cabello.

—A mi… me gusta… Matsuri de verdad…

Sasuke y Neji se quedaron petrificados, en blanco, sólo una de esas plantas rodantes se vio pasar por el lugar, luego de esto ambos estallaron en risas, hasta se les llegaban a salir las lágrimas.

—¡Maldita sea no se rían! – Gritó el furioso pelirrojo - ¡No es gracioso! ¿Me oyen? ¡Dejen de reírse!

—Lo… jajajaja lo siento Gaara pero es que jajajaja no puedo parar – Decía Sasuke muerto de risa.

—Ni jajaja yo jajaja – Dijo Neji en las mismas condiciones.

—No sé ni para que les dije – Sasuke y Neji dejaron de reír lentamente hasta quedar calmados - ¿Ya se burlaron lo suficiente?

—Sí, perdón – Dijo Neji – Es que nos tomaste por sorpresa.

—Es verdad ¿Desde cuando al gran Gaara le gusta una chica de verdad? Tú nunca nos habías dicho algo como eso y además tenía que ser esta chica.

—Lo sé, justamente ella, la chica de mi apuesta ¿Pero que hago si de verdad me gusta? Es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien, de verdad no sé que hacer.

—Ve y dile – Opinó Neji.

—Sí, pero si vas a hacerlo aclárale lo de la apuesta de una vez ¿No querrás que se entere luego?

—No es tan simple como lo pones Sasuke – Gaara se cruzó de brazos – Ella ya tiene novio ¿Lo olvidas? Y él fue el que casi me mata ayer ¿También se te olvidó?

—No, pero si logras que a ella también le gustes va a terminar con su novio ¿No que para ti no hay imposibles? Conquístala Gaara, pero ésta vez en serio.

Gaara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Que buena respuesta, ese es mi amigo.

—Pues vas Gaara – Dijo Neji apuntando a la chica que estaba entrando al baño de mujeres, la podían ver a través de la ventana de la cafetería.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Hinata habían caminado hasta una parte muy solitaria del jardín y después de terminar su almuerzo se sentaron a conversar.

—Bien, quiero que me cuentes que te tiene así mi hime…

—Naruto-kun… las llamadas misteriosas son… son de mi madre…

—¿Tu madre? ¿Qué acaso no estaba… muerta? – Naruto vio como el rostro de Hinata se llenaba de lágrimas – Lo siento, no debí decir eso… - La abrazó – Pero cuéntame, no te guardes nada.

—Al parecer… no estaba muerta… aunque… nos abandonó… Naruto-kun tengo tanta tristeza… - Gimoteaba la chica.

Naruto la abrazó más fuerte – Tranquila, yo estoy contigo… calma "_Su madre la abandonó, igual que a mi… pero… mi madre está conmigo ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer? Pobre de Hinata-chan… no sé que decirle_"

—Naruto-kun… gracias – Decía Hinata mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte aun. Él solo rodeó su cintura para tenerla así, abrazada hasta que se calmase, quería ver feliz a su princesa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura e Ino salían de la cafetería. Habían estado hablando un poco más sobre lo de Sakura. Saber que pronto se iría la ponía muy triste, sobre todo al ver a Sasuke.

—Oye, Sakura.

Sakura se volteó al oír su nombre - ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

—Me preguntaba… aun nos quedan unas cosas que arreglar sobre el informe y es para este viernes sabes… y pues…

—No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo ya estoy por terminarlo… - Dijo ella sonriendo de forma fingida, Sasuke enseguida lo notó.

—¿Que te sucede Sakura?

—¿Eh?

—Esto… será mejor que yo los deje solos – Dijo Ino saliendo de la cafetería y de la situación. Al salir chocó contra el pecho de alguien – Perdón – Se alcanzó a disculpar y a levantar la vista fue cuando notó que esa persona era Sai – Sai-kun…

—Ino-chan, que bueno… quería hablarte…

—G-gomen ne, pero tengo cosas que hacer – Ino salió corriendo.

—Pero Ino-chan…

—¿Entonces vas a decirme? – Preguntó el azabache mirando a Sakura fijamente.

—De verdad que no es nada jejeje – Respondió riendo nerviosamente.

—Con esa sonrisa fingida no engañas a nadie Sakura – Dijo Sasuke calmadamente a lo que Sakura sólo sintió como sobre ella caía una roca de considerables proporciones con "No engañas a nadie" escrito en ella.

—D-De verdad Sasuke-kun, estoy muy bien, créeme.

—Si tú lo dices "_De todas formas no le creo nada_"

—"_Sasuke-kun no me cree ¿Debería decirle la verdad? No, claro que no, no quiero que todos sepan que me voy a ir_"

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Qué soy una egocéntrica? ¿Qué sólo pienso en mí? – Karin recordaba las duras palabras de su amiga mientras se miraba al espejo de mano que tenía. Estaba en el salón de lectura - ¿De verdad soy así?

En el momento en que ella estaba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, Suigetsu pasó por afuera y le entraron ganas de fastidiarla como siempre, pero al verla algo afligida decidió mejor averiguar lo que le pasaba.

—¿Oye estás bien pelo de zanahoria?

—Och ¿Tú que quieres? ¿No te basta con molestarme todos los días? Al menos hoy déjame en paz – Dijo la chica fastidiada al verlo parado frente a ella, pero en lugar de hacerle caso Suigetsu se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué quieres? De verdad no estoy de humor.

—Oye, no vengo a hacerte nada, sólo a hablar ¿O es que tanto desconfías de mí?

—¿Acaso debería confiar en alguien como tú? – Mirándolo sarcásticamente.

—Sí, sí, ya se que soy fastidioso, pero en serio me interesa saber que es lo que te pasa ¿Pasó algo con Sasuke?

—Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿sabes? Mi vida no gira en torno a Sasuke y… - Karin se quedó callada por un momento - ¿Yo dije eso?

—Sí, lo hiciste – Respondió el albino sonriendo – Por primera vez dices algo que tiene sentido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri entraba al baño de chicas. Dio un hondo suspiro al atravesar la puerta, definitivamente las cosas iban de mal en peor y no daban señales de mejoría.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Se preguntó.

—¿Hacer de qué? – Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Matsuri se volteó dando un salto.

—G-Gaara ¿Qué haces en el baño de chicas? Si alguien te ve aquí te va a… - La castaña no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando el chico pelirrojo ya la estaba besando sin que ella pudiera resistirse.

Gaara la empujó hasta el lavabo mientras la seguía besando y una vez ahí apoyó ambas manos en la cintura de ella acorralándola en el lugar. Matsuri por fin reaccionó y se separó de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué no te dije ayer que yo ya tengo novio?

—¿Y tú crees que me importa?

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó la chica algo desconcertada.

—Matsuri, ya te lo dije ayer, yo te quiero. Nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica y tú… yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, te necesito – Hablándole al oído, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la castaña.

—P-pero Gaara yo…

—¿Acaso vas a decirme que tú no sientes nada? ¿No correspondiste acaso mis besos? – Preguntaba Gaara cada vez más cerca de los labios de la nerviosa Matsuri.

—Y-yo… no puedo mentirte, también me gustas pero… estoy muy confundida, no sé que hacer Gaara. Cada palabra que me dices no hace más que confundirme.

—Entonces te quitaré esa confusión con mis besos – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo antes de besarla.

Matsuri ya dejó de pensar en todo y en todos, solo se dejó llevar por los besos de Gaara, que además debía admitirlo; le encantaban. Todo iba bien hasta que se oyeron unos golpeteos en la puerta del baño.

—¿Quién está ahí dentro? – Preguntaba Orochimaru.

—Oh no, es el nuevo director, si nos ve así nos mata – Dijo Matsuri.

—Tranquila, ábrele, yo me esconderé en uno de los baños – Gaara rápidamente entró a uno de los cubículos cerrando la puerta. Se subió sobre el retrete para que sus pies no se vieran desde abajo. Matsuri abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede director Orochimaru? – Preguntó la chica muy nerviosa.

—¿Quién más estaba aquí con usted? – Preguntó el tipo intimidando a la castaña con su mirada.

—N-nadie – Respondió ella.

—Mentira, yo vi a un muchacho entrar aquí ¿Qué no les enseñan respeto?

—"_¿Y me lo dice con esa cara que trae?"_ – Pensó la chica con sarcasmo.

—¿Dónde está? Yo lo vi entrar y nadie engaña a mis ojos – Orochimaru comenzó a abrir las puertas una por una pateándolas – Te voy a encontrar.

—"_Ay no ¿Y ahora como salgo de esta?"_ – Pensaba con preocupación Matsuri – D-de verdad no hay nadie.

—No me engañas – Dijo el director pateando otra puerta.

—"_Mierda… me va a atrapar_" – Pensaba Gaara. En eso miró hacia arriba; había una pequeña ventana que daba al patio – "_Eso es…"_

—Ya sólo queda una puerta, ese chico debe estar aquí – Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo malévolamente.

—"_Ay no_" – Pensó Matsuri al ver al tipo abrir la puerta de golpe, pero… ¡Sorpresa! No había nadie del otro lado – Cielos… - Murmuró dando un suspiro.

—¿Pero que demo…? Oh mejor lo olvido, pero escucha niñita, está prohibido meter hombres en el baño de las niñas ¿Me oíste?

—S-sí, pero como vio usted aquí sólo estaba yo… jejeje – Matsuri reía con una gotita en su frente – _"¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Acaso se fue por el excusado? No lo creo, tal vez huyó por la ventana"_ – Suspirando – "_Pero que bueno…"_

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En cierta cafetería de Konoha, una mujer y un hombre se encontraban hablando. Ella era de cabellera larga y lisa, sus ojos eran muy claros, como de un color celeste y el hombre con quien hablaba resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que el padre de Naruto.

—¿Y que piensas hacer ahora, Hanako? – Preguntó Minato viendo a la mujer dar sorbos a su jugo dietético.

—No lo sé, ya la he llamado muchas veces y al final reconoció mi voz. Sólo quería oírla, no pensé que iba a reconocerme – Decía la mujer de nombre Hanako, muy parecida a Hinata por cierto, sólo que su cabello era más claro – Creo que he cometido un error Minato.

—Hiashi… ¿Ya sabe que regresaste?

—No, no lo sabe, y espero que Hinata no le haya comentado nada de mí. Él jamás dejará que yo vea a mis hijas de nuevo, me odia demasiado – Decía tristemente Hanako – Logró hacer que la corte fallara a su favor y que no me permitieran ver a mis hijas pero… yo las quiero…

—Ya lo sé Hanako, no tienes que decírmelo – Dijo Minato sonriendo.

—Pasando a otro tema, no puedo creer que coincidencia que tu hijo y mi hija sean novios ¿No te recuerdan viejos tiempos? – Hanako dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

—Sí… solíamos ser novios a su edad… pero tú conociste a Hiashi y me dejaste por él – Dijo Minato.

—Admito que fui una tonta – Comentó Hanako riendo - ¿Y que tal tu vida de soltero?

—No tan soltero… he estado pensando… que realmente aún amo a Kushina… y aunque tenemos un millón de problemas debido a Naruto me gustaría volver con ella – Cuando Minato hablaba, se notaba en sus ojos que lo que decía iba en serio, en verdad quería volver con su ex – esposa, en verdad se notaba que la amaba aún.

Hanako sonrió – Espero que logren ser felices Minato. Saluda a Kushina de mi parte y dile que siempre sí me ganó, ella tuvo al mejor hombre.

—No sigas, me vas a avergonzar – Decía Minato sonriendo con una cara chistosa.

—Tú no cambias, sigues siendo tan alegre y jovial, ojalá yo fuera como tú – Dijo Hanako sonriendo, viendo también sonreír a Minato.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las clases acababan ya. Sasuke se había quedado muy preocupado por Sakura; definitivamente algo le pasaba, pero no sabía por qué tenía tantos deseos de averiguarlo.

—"_Definitivamente algo siento por ella ¿Pero por qué ahora?_" – Se preguntaba el chico guardando sus cosas.

—Eh, Sasuke – Le llamó Naruto. Ya todos los demás se habían ido y sólo quedaban ellos en el salón. Naruto le hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera porque quería hablar con él y Sasuke caminó junto al rubio hasta el estacionamiento.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto?

—Quería hablar contigo… sobre Sakura-chan – Dijo el rubio sin rodeos.

—¿Qué hay con Sakura?

—No te hagas, tú tan bien como yo sabes que algo le sucede, yo no he podido preguntarle porque he estado muy ocupado con otros asuntos que tienen que ver con Hinata, pero me he dado cuenta de que ella y tú se llevan mejor.

—Sí ¿Y eso qué? – Preguntó el azabache de forma ruda.

—¿Quieres algo con ella verdad?

—¿Qué? – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. Por la cara de Naruto no parecía estar bromeando ni mucho menos hablando por hablar, él lo había estado observando y se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con sus sentimientos hacia la peli rosa - ¿Y si así fuera que? ¿Acaso vas a impedirlo?

—No. Yo no haré nada por impedirlo si eso es lo que Sakura-chan quiere pero… ella es mi mejor amiga, y si la haces sufrir te partiré la cara ¿Me oyes teme? – Decía Naruto amenazando con su puño.

—Te escuché – Dijo Sasuke fríamente para no perder su estilo "cool" y le dio la espalda a Naruto caminando hacia su vehículo – Dobe… - El azabache sonrió para sí, pero Naruto no pudo verlo, aunque él también dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—"_Sasuke, eres un orgulloso y presumido, pero parece ser que de verdad quieres a Sakura-chan, que bueno_" – Pensó el rubio.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras Neji conducía el auto, podía ver en el espejo retrovisor la mirada triste y perdida de su prima. No era normal verla así, ella siempre era muy alegre y aunque fuese tímida siempre sonreía. Para él Hinata era como su hermana y no podía evitar el sentirse preocupado.

El ojiblanco dio un hondo suspiro.

—¿Podrías decirme que sucede?

—¿Eh? – Exclamó la chica al notar que su primo le preguntaba algo que no podía responder.

—Hinata, te noto tensa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Peleaste con Naruto? – Neji miraba hacia las calles, el día se había tornado feo hace un rato y aunque estaban en otoño, parecía que iba a llover – Puedes confiar en mí.

—No es nada de eso Neji Onii-san, eso sólo que… - Hinata susurró esto último mirando hacia abajo, no quería que Neji notara sus lágrimas y se preocupara más por ella.

—Por favor cuéntame – El chico detuvo el automóvil al ver que su prima comenzaba a sollozar y volteó su mirada para verla mejor – Hinata, eres como mi hermana pequeña, sabes que si a ti te pasa algo puedes confiar en mí ¿Cierto?

—Sí, pero… lo que tengo es… no se si decírtelo…

—Si no quieres está bien – Dijo Neji suspirando – Pero si se trata de Naruto te juro que yo lo mato.

—N-no, no tiene que ver con él, es… con mi madre…

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ella… está… está… viva – Respondió Hinata levantando su mirada llena de lágrimas, a lo que Neji se quedó estupefacto y sin palabras.

—¿Eso es verdad Hinata? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segura, arranca el auto y te lo contaré por el camino.

Neji asintió y encendió el motor del automóvil, mientras Hinata comenzaba con su explicación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri y Sasori caminaban a casa de ella. Ambos iban muy callados y mirando a lados opuestos, hasta que Sasori se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Matsuri sucede algo?

—¿Eh? – La castaña lo observó, su semblante de tristeza le conmovió por así decirlo – No pasa nada Sasori-kun, es sólo que me ha dado un poco de frío, si es eso – Mintió con una sonrisa fingida. La verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en Gaara, en la forma que él la había besado mientras estaban en los baños, en sus palabras, en todo.

—¿Tienes frío? – Sasori se quitó la chamarra que traía puesta y la puso sobre los hombros de su novia – Ten, con esto estarás mejor.

—S-Sasori-kun, muchas gracias – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo – "_Sasori-kun es un chico tan tierno, a diferencia de Gaara, pero Gaara también de cierta forma tiene algo que me atrae, rayos, no sé que hacer_"

En ese instante Matsuri sintió una gota de agua rozar la punta de su nariz y así luego muchas gotas de agua en su cabello hasta que se volvieron más gruesas.

—Oh no, está lloviendo – Dijo el pelirrojo – Venga, hay que darnos prisa en llegar a tu casa – Sasori le tomó la mano y se la llevó corriendo.

—Pe… pero… tu casa queda del otro lado, te vas a mojar de vuelta – Le decía Matsuri.

—No importa, yo voy a estar bien – Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Maldita sea, he quedado empapado – Dijo Naruto entrando a su casa.

—Naruto, hijo, mira nada más como vienes – Le dijo Kushina – Ten, toma esta toalla, allá en la cocina hay chocolate caliente para el frío y si quieres puedo hacerte un poco de ramen.

Naruto recibió la toalla de las manos de su madre, luego de esto le sonrió.

—Gracias… mamá – Sin perder tiempo subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Me ha llamado… mamá? – Kushina no lo podía creer, después de casi tres años, al fin Naruto la había llamado mamá, estaba muy contenta – Tal vez mi hijo si me quiere.

—Buenas, acabo de llegar – Se escuchó como Minato entraba a la casa – Oh Kushina ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Nada, sólo… pensaba en algunas cosas. Oye has llegado temprano, ¿estabas en el trabajo o en otra parte? – Mirándolo sospechosamente.

—E-estaba… en otra parte, bueno… más bien en la cafetería – Respondió algo nervioso el ojiazul.

—¿A si? ¿Y con quien si se puede saber? – Preguntaba algo molesta la madre de los gemelos Uzumaki.

—Estaba con…

—¡Oye mamá ¿Ya está listo mi ramen? – Gritó Naruto desde arriba.

—¿Es idea mía o te acaba de llamar mamá? – Preguntó Minato parpadeando.

—No, no es idea tuya – Dijo sonriendo - ¡Espera un poco Naruto! – Gritó Kushina.

—¡Yo también quiero ramen! – Gritó ésta vez Naruko.

—¡Claro! – Contestó su madre.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura desde hace un rato estaba viendo la tv en su cuarto. La lluvia caía en su ventana y la hacía recordar, por extraño que pareciera, que pronto se tenía que ir.

—Demonios Sakura, deja de pensar en que te vas. Soy una tonta… - Suspiró – Si tan solo Sasuke-kun se fijara en mí.

En eso sintió que su celular sonaba. Hasta le dio pereza contestar pero cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

—¡Bueno Sasuke-kun! – Contestó gritando por lo que Sasuke del otro lado se tuvo que alejar el auricular un poco.

—_Sakura, no grites que me vas a dejar sordo_ – Expresó el Uchiha.

—Perdón, perdón, es que me exalté un poco jejeje – La peli rosa se dio un golpecito en la frente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me llamas? Si es por lo del informe mañana estará listo.

—_No, no es eso…_

—¿A no? ¿Entonces que es?

—_Sakura…_ - Sasuke se escuchaba muy serio del otro lado. La chica se comenzaba a preocupar.

—¡Oye Sasuke la cena está lisa! – Se oyó que gritaban.

—_¡Ya voy!_ – Respondió el azabache _– Sakura ¿Sigues así?_

—Sí ¿Ese era tu hermano verdad?

—_Sí, es un odioso. Bueno, sólo te llamaba para decirte buenas noches, y que estés bien, me dejaste muy preocupado hoy en la escuela, ahora debo colgar._

—S-sí – Sakura sólo oyó como colgaban y se tiró a la cama abrazando la almohada, estaba tan feliz de que Sasuke la llamara para desearle buenas noches, era como un sueño - ¡Kyaaa tal vez sí le guste después de todo! ¡Que emoción!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de Sasuke las cosas eran diferentes…

—Sasuke, te dije que es hora de la cena, baja ya antes de que papá se enfade contigo – Dijo Itachi apareciendo en la puerta.

—Ya voy ¿Qué en esta casa no se puede hablar por teléfono en paz? – Sasuke se levantó de la cama con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta donde se mantenía apoyado su hermano mayor – No entres a mi cuarto sin tocar antes, ¿entendido?

—Cielos, pero que delicadito – Dijo Itachi burlonamente a lo que Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante – E-entendido – Dijo sin más el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke salió del cuarto y cerró firmemente la puerta. Itachi al verlo bajar suspiró.

—"_Cielos con este hermano mío, tan joven y tan amargado_"

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Oye Temari… ¿Podemos hablar?

Gaara estaba fuera del cuarto de su hermana. Era verdad que él era muy orgulloso todo el tiempo, pero en estos momentos necesitaba un consejo de su hermana mayor ya que con su madre no tenía esa confianza y hasta le daba pena hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pasa hermanito ¿Dime que te sucede?

Gaara abrió la puerta y al entrar se sentó en una silla que Temari tenía junto a su cama. Estaba algo apenado y se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hay… una chica que me gusta.

Temari abrió la boca y luego la cubrió con su mano, era primera vez que Gaara venía a pedirle consejos con chicas, ya que él era muy "hábil en ese terreno"

—¿Y en que te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó la rubia.

—Es que… quiero que ella se fije en mi, de verdad, pero yo he sido un grosero, antes la trataba mal pero creo que cada día ella me gusta más, no sé que hacer porque antes nunca me había gustado una chica de verdad.

—¿Esa chica es… Matsuri cierto? – Gaara la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, vaya, si hasta parecía bruja – Por tu expresión deduzco que sí – Dijo sonriendo – Pero hermano, tienes que entender que Matsuri en estos momentos está con alguien.

—Sí… pero yo no vine para que me hablaras de ese idiota, solo quiero que me digas como puedo hacer que lo olvide, quiero llegar a ella, y como tú eres su amiga debes saber como.

Temari suspiró – No sé que decirte ¿Ya hablaste con ella? ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?

—Sí lo hice, y me salió con el cuento del novio – Respondió Gaara mirando al suelo – Pero cuando nos besamos fue distinto, ella me correspondió.

—¿Qué ustedes que? – Temari lo miró parpadeando, no sabía nada de eso.

—¿Qué no te dijo? Ustedes son amigas.

—No, no me dijo – Respondió Temari dándole la espalda a su hermano con ojos de fuego, se había perdido el chisme del siglo. Gaara solo la miró con una gotita y siguieron con su conversación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mientras en casa de Hinata, ella se encontraba recostada, con la almohada sobre la cara. Hace unos minutos había tenido un encontrón horrible con Motoko, y para variar, su padre en vez de defenderla a ella, defendió a esa mujer.

—Uy como la odio. Desearía que mamá esté aquí, ella pondría a esa mujer en su lugar, estoy segura de eso.

Se quedó mirando su celular, no tenía llamadas, le dio algo de tristeza, quería oír esa voz de nuevo, pero ya no llamaba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Por otro lado, Neji estaba muy intrigado ¿Cómo era posible que su tía estuviese viva y nadie, ni si quiera su tío lo supiera? ¿Y si su tío sí lo sabía? Pensaba en lo triste que se debía estar sintiendo Hinata en estos momentos, lo sola que debía estar, lo malo que tenía que ser soportar a esa madrastra del infierno. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, y ya lo tenía, hablaría con su tío Hiashi así rompiera la promesa que le había hecho a Hinata de no decir nada, tenía que averiguar la verdad para su prima.

—Tengo que saber por que mi tío Hiashi ha callado esto tanto tiempo – Neji estaba decidido, y se encaminó al despacho de su tío.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Por otro lado, Sai se encontraba en su casa. Estaba cenando solo como siempre, mientras oía como sus padres discutían en la sala. El chico suspiró y dejó de comer cuando sintió que los gritos se acercaban a la cocina.

—¡Ya sé que tienes una amante! – Gritaba su madre.

—¡¿De donde sacas tantas tonterías? – Reprochaba su padre.

Sai se levantó en silencio y pasó junto a sus dos padres. Ellos lo vieron caminar en silencio hacia su habitación.

—Sai… - Murmuró su madre.

Sai no dijo nada, él no acostumbraba a entrometerse en las peleas de sus padres, pero ellos sentían su silencio como un dolor avasallador. Su hijo jamás sonrió igual desde la muerte de su hermano, y ellos sólo peleaban todo el día, jamás le prestaban atención.

—"_Los odio…"_ – Pensaba el muchacho con rabia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En casa de Ino, ella igualmente cenaba sola. Le servían los criados que estaban todo el tiempo en la casa, pero sin su padre cerca se sentía sola, demasiado sola.

—Y pensar que ni para mi cumpleaños viniste – Dijo mientras miraba su comida sin ganas de probar algo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En algún lugar de Konoha, dos hombres hablaban en secreto con un tercero. Uno era Orochimaru, el otro su asistente, y el tercero era cubierto por las sombras del lugar.

—¿Qué hay del dinero Orochimaru? Me estoy cansando de esperarlo, ¿sabes? Firmamos un contrato y espero que cumplas.

—Ya lo sé – Respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa – El negocio no tarda en arrancar. Tengo una escuela de jovencitos de entre 15 a 18 años, la mercancía se venderá como pan caliente.

—Es verdad, ya sabe que los adolecentes siempre andan metidos en este tipo de cosas – Agregó Kabuto.

—Bien, me gusta la idea, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que la policía no debe meter sus narices en esto.

—Lo sé, tranquilo, el negocio será perfecto – Orochimaru sonrió y Kabuto también, mientras el otro hombre se alejaba.

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo se verán más cosas sobre el "negocio" de Orochimaru. Neji descubrirá una horrible verdad pero… ¿Será verdad? Naruto vuelve a revivir su amor por su madre y… ¿Minato y Kushina se casan de nuevo? Sakura y Sasuke ¿Qué pasará?

Todo esto en el próximo capitulo.

13: El secreto de los Hyuuga

**Joooo Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**En lo personal este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, y bueno, esperan que aun queda mucho por descubrir jejeje**

**También he estado pensando en hacer una segunda temporada, pero eso ya se verá más adelante, bueno, besos a todos**

**Bye Bye ^^**


	13. El secreto de los Hyuuga

**Hola!**

**Aquí mi se reporta con el episodio 13 de Amores de secundaria.**

**Me alegra que les guste mi fic y por eso les dejo el capitulo, perdón si me he tardado mucho pero bueno, no he tenido tiempo, aso sí, el capitulo está bien largo ^^u.**

**Bueno, aquí se viene así que lean y disfruten.**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 13: El secreto de los Hyuuga **

Un nuevo día llegaba para toda Konoha. Los chicos se levantaban temprano para sus clases, además hoy harían la elección de los clubs y estaban muy emocionados. También había práctica de fútbol y tenis respectivamente por lo que algunos ya se preparaban para un largo día.

Mientras en casa de los Hyuuga, había muchísimo silencio. Neji y Hiashi llevaban cerca de media hora encerrados en el despacho hablando de algo que al parecer era muy serio, pues no dejaban entrar a nadie.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme tío?

—No sé de que hablas – Respondió tajante Hiashi.

—No te hagas. Sabes que mi tía Hanako sigue con vida y se lo has estado ocultando a Hinata y a Hanabi. Ellas tienen derecho de saberlo, es su madre – Neji lo miraba muy seriamente, cosa que le molestó a Hiashi.

—No sabes lo que dices ¿Además como estás seguro de que esa mujer sigue viva? Hace más de diez años que murió ¿No lo entiendes?

—Hinata… Hinata me pidió que no te lo dijera pero… la ha estado llamando a su celular, no sé como lo ha conseguido, pero Hinata pudo reconocer su voz – La sorpresa en el rostro de Hiashi hizo que Neji notara que él no sabía nada al respecto de esas llamadas. Hiashi miró al suelo medio aturdido.

—Escucha Neji, no me gustaría que tú te tuvieras que enterar de esto, porque sé que te causará mucho daño… pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad.

—¿Entonces sí hay una verdad oculta en todo esto?

—Así es, pero no puedo decirte nada ahora. Debes irte a la escuela y… a tu regreso te lo contaré todo – Hiashi miraba hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida, mientras Neji al no comprender muy bien su actitud, solo asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. La verdad no pensaba que esa "verdad" le pudiese afectar en lo más mínimo, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Luego de salir del despacho vio como Hinata lo esperaba afuera para irse a la escuela, pero estaba más seria de lo normal.

—¿Se lo dijiste verdad? A pesar de que te pedí que guardaras silencio.

—Lo siento Hinata… pero tú tienes derecho a saber la verdad, y sé que no serás capaz de preguntarle, por eso lo hice, sé que debes de estar enfadada.

Hinata lo miró con una tierna sonrisa demostrándole así, que no estaba enfadada en lo absoluto.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto se dirigía a la escuela en su moto como siempre. Naruko era llevada por su padre todas las mañanas en el auto ya que el rubio de por sí temía que algo malo le pudiese pasar a su hermana. En fin, mientras iba pasando por fuera del parque, le pareció ver a una persona conocida, aunque como pasó tan rápido más bien le pareció haberla confundido.

—No puede ser ella, debo estar alucinando.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura caminaba hacia la entrada del colegio, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba. Lo tomó rápidamente para ver que tenía un mensaje. Al notar de quien se trataba sus ojos no pudieron mas que sorprenderse, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de esa persona y ahora le daba noticias de que se dirigía a su escuela.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya nunca más nos volveríamos a ver jeje, creo que me equivoqué – Dijo sonriendo.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Las clases ya comenzaban pero como siempre Kakashi aun no llegaba y para los chicos no era nada nuevo. En fin, tenían un poco de tiempo libre.

—¿Hinata-chan estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio en cuanto Hinata se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, no pasa nada Naruto-kun ya estoy mucho mejor – Respondió sonriendo.

—¿De verdad? No me lo parece, ayer estabas muy triste y hasta lloraste, como sea no quiero verte así de nuevo.

—Sí, de verdad estoy bien.

—Oye Neji… — Hablaba Tenten frente a su novio que parecía no oírla – Neji ¡Neji!

—¿Qué? – Neji por fin volvió en si — ¿Qué sucede Tenten, por qué gritas de esa manera?

—No me escuchabas ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy raro desde que llegaste – Le decía la castaña.

—Estoy bien – Neji sonrió de forma fingida para calmar la preocupación de su novia, sin embargo ella no le creyó nada, pero prefirió callarse – "_¿De que se tratará ese secreto? ¿Y por que de pronto me siento tan inquieto?"_

Karin por su parte, se encontraba a hora frente a sus dos amigas, Kana y Shizuko. Después de haber hablado largamente con Suigetsu, notó que algo estaba haciendo mal, por eso todos en el salón la tenían como la "pesada"

—Oigan chicas ¿Podemos hablar?

—Karin, pensé ya no nos querrías ver jamás – Dijo Shizuko.

—Sí, yo tampoco quería verlas de hecho, pero… he estado pensando. Kana yo… quería pedirte disculpas.

—¿Qué? Ka-Karin no tienes que hacer eso, yo no estoy enfadada contigo – La chica fue interrumpida.

—Claro que debo disculparme, eres mi amiga y sin embargo te he tratado muy mal, perdón por preocuparme sólo por mi – Kana y Shizuko no lo podían creer, nunca habían visto a Karin disculparse por algo y menos con ellas, de alguna forma algo en ella estaba cambiando, tal vez.

—Claro que te perdono, amiga – Dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Suigetsu observaba con una sonrisa a las tres amigas. El siempre estaba solo, por alguna razón no hablaba con más chicos a excepción de Sasuke.

—¿Qué ves con tanta atención?

—Nada, nada Sasuke – Respondió el peli azul.

—Si sigues viendo así a Karin se te van a salir los ojos, Suigetsu, deberías dejar de pelearte con ella y decirle lo que sientes de verdad – Sasuke se sentó sobre el pupitre de Suigetsu viéndolo con expresión divertida.

—No sé de que me hablas, y en todo caso sabes que ella se muere por ti – Suigetsu hizo un pequeño desprecio al azabache.

—Eso puede ser verdad – Sasuke hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos – Pero yo tengo a otra persona en mente – Mirando a cierta peli rosa.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta Sakura-chan? – Preguntó Naruto abrazado de Hinata.

—No te lo había dicho, pero esta mañana me llegó un mensaje de "ella", dijo que se iba a venir a esta escuela – Contaba la peli rosa sonriendo.

—¿En serio? Entonces no fue una ilusión lo que vi – Dijo el rubio en pose pensativa.

—¿Quién es "ella" Naruto-kun?

— Verás Hinata – Contestó la peli rosa – Se trata de una amiga nuestra, el año pasado se fue a los estados unidos con sus padres pero al parecer ha regresado.

Ino se apareció de improvisto – Era una de nuestras mejores amigas – Dijo colocándose atrás de Sakura.

—Sí, ella siempre fue una chica muy simpática – Comentó Naruto.

—Y… además ella fue quien le dio su primer beso a… — En ese momento entró el profesor Kakashi interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Sakura, aunque Naruto suspiró por eso debido a que no quería por ningún motivo que Hinata se enterase de lo que hubo entre él y esa amiga.

—Hola, hola – Saludó el peli plata – Perdón por llagar tarde, he tenido que hacer mil y un preparativos para mi boda, a por cierto, es este próximo mes. En cuanto a lo otro, hoy les he traído una sorpresa, una alumna nueva se integra hoy, aunque no es muy nueva pues ya había estado el año antes pasado, como sea, pasa.

Por la puerta se acercó una chica muy bonita. Su cabello era castaño y rizado, pero muy bien cuidado. Tenía ojos grandes y azules y una figura muy bien formada. Algunos se sorprendieron mucho de verla, otros jamás la habían visto pero ya comentaban lo bonita que era.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sayu Tanaka, es un placer regresar a esta escuela y también conocer a los nuevos – La chica se veía muy amable y nada tímida, por lo que enseguida le cayó bien a todo el mundo, claro siempre existían las chicas envidiosas, pero ésta vez Karin no le dio importancia.

—"_Vaya, está aun más linda que cuando se fue_" – Pensó Naruto.

—"_¿Una amiga de Naruto-kun? Espero que sea solo eso_" – Pensaba la ojiperla algo molesta.

La joven se sentó en un puesto vacío casi al final y luego de eso Kakashi comenzó con sus clases.

Mientras Kakashi-sensei escribía algo en la pizarra, Matsuri no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sido su vida estos últimos dos días. Dio un largo suspiro al recordar lo sucedido con Gaara el día de ayer y luego con Sasori, no se podía perdonar por engañarlo, él era demasiado bueno.

—"_Demonios, no sé que hacer, no sé que hacer ¿A quien amo de verdad?_" – Se volteó para mirar a Gaara, el cual se encontraba concentrado en su libreta, trataba de poner atención en los problemas de matemáticas que Kakashi explicaba, mientras ella, sentada ahí, le parecía estar tan lejos de él – _"¿De verdad te amo Gaara?"_

Pronto el timbre que avisaba el término de las clases sonó. Kakashi cerró su libro y salió del salón. Los chicos se amontonaron alrededor de Sayu para saludarla y saber como había sido su vida, pero ella no dejaba de ver a un chico en especial.

—Bah, ni que fuera para tanto – Karin hizo un desprecio a la recién llegada y salió del salón con todas sus amigas detrás.

—Karin no cambia más – Se dijo Kana a sí misma sonriendo.

—Ps, oye Kana.

La nombrada se dio la vuelta y vio al chico de sus sueños hablarle. De nada sirvió tratar de esconder su sonrojo pues él lo notó enseguida y le pareció que se veía muy tierna.

—¿Qué sucede Kiba-kun?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? N-no entiendo – La rubia lo miró confundida.

—Sólo quería saber si hoy no estabas triste, nada más.

—¡Eh, Kana! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Gritó Karin.

—¡N-nada, ya voy! – Respondió la rubia – Me tengo que ir Kiba-kun – Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al chico – Nos vemos.

—Sí, veo que todo se arregló – Kiba también sonrió mientras la veía alejarse.

—Así que ella te gusta – Escuchó una voz tras él.

—¿pero que…? ¿Shino? ¿Desde cuando estás ahí? – Preguntaba Kiba nervioso.

—Eso da igual – Respondió el misterioso chico de lentes – Da igual – Volvió a repetir mientras Kiba lo miraba con una gotita en su frente.

—¿Hey cuando has regresado? – Preguntó Ino a Sayu. Casi todo el salón estaba a su alrededor haciendo preguntas, los chicos pensaban que había vuelto muy hermosa. En tanto algunas chicas la miraban con envidia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que llegué durante el fin de semana, pero no le había dicho a nadie porque quería que fuese una sorpresa – Respondió la joven sonriendo. Varios chicos se sonrojaron al verla.

—Que bueno que estás de vuelta Sayu-chan – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sayu lo quedó viendo largo rato, sin perder detalle de su rostro. Sus facciones habían cambiado un poco, pero seguía siendo el mismo Naruto alegre y algo torpe, amable y siempre guapo que a ella le fascinaba.

—Naruto – La chica se bajó del pupitre en donde estaba sentada y le dio un profundo abrazo al rubio, el cual él correspondió de manera amistosa, pero no notó como hería de cierta manera a su querida hime.

—Sayu-chan, no has cambiado, sigues siendo una niña llorona – Dijo el rubio cuando la vio soltar algunas lágrimas.

—Lo siento es que… — La chica se secó las lagrimas con la mano – Te extrañe mucho Naruto, sabes que te adoro.

Hinata veía la escena y sentía su corazón romperse con fuerza. No quería seguir parada ahí, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero de pronto sintió como Naruto tomaba su mano con ternura y la llevaba frente a Sayu.

—Ella es Hinata, mi novia – La presentó sonriente.

—¿Tu… novia? – Sayu se sorprendió muchísimo, no esperaba ver a Naruto con una novia, y como no con lo guapo que estaba, pero aun así sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía. Adoraba a ese chico con todas sus fuerzas, pero no tuvo ocasión de decírselo, y ahora que venía dispuesta a ello, él ya tenía a alguien más.

—Sí, ¿verdad que es muy linda? Hinata-chan ha sido muy buena conmigo – Naruto hablaba muy animado, entonces Hinata sonrió aliviada.

—S-soy Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto Sayu-san.

—Sí, mucho gusto – Respondió en tono frío.

—Y bueno Sayu ¿Cómo te fue en los Estados Unidos? – Preguntó Sakura para deshacerse del ambiente tenso, pues Sayu había comenzado a ver a Hinata con mucha rabia – _"¿Qué cara pondría si supiera que Naruto y yo fuimos novios?_"

—Muy bien – La expresión de la castaña cambió a una más alegre – Hay muchas cosas interesantes allá, entre ellas el idioma… — La chica comenzó a contar cosas de donde había estado.

Mientras tanto, Matsuri iba a salir del salón.

—Matsuri – El cuerpo de la chica se tensó terriblemente al oír esa voz. Cada vez que él le hablaba su cuerpo temblaba, eso tenía que ser algo más que una simple atracción.

—¿Qué sucede Gaara?

—Sobre lo de ayer… yo… quería pedirte que lo olvides… — El pelirrojo bajó su mirada entristecida ante una sorprendida Matsuri, la cual no podía entenderlo, primero le declara sus sentimientos de la forma más loca y apasionada del mundo y ahora le estaba pidiendo que lo olvidara todo ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? – Tú tienes ya a alguien y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tu lo quieres a él.

Matsuri apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba molesta.

—Imbécil… — Masculló con rabia.

—¿Eh?

—Imbécil – Repitió la chica viéndolo a los ojos. Gaara no lo podía creer ¿Estaba llorando? Algo no estaba bien del todo ¿Por qué lloraba? – Eres un imbécil si crees que con decirme eso yo… me voy a olvidar así como así de tus palabras… y de tus besos. Sé que estoy confundida, pero no voy a aceptar que juegues conmigo.

La castaña se fue corriendo del salón mientras Gaara observaba totalmente confundido sin haber terminado de analizar sus palabras.

—¡Es verdad! – Habló Tenten. Todos la voltearon a ver – Hoy son las inscripciones a los clubs, debemos irnos rápido o quedaremos fuera.

—¡Cierto! – Gritaron todos.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Mientras, Itachi Uchiha caminaba por la escuela. Estaba en busca de un club que le gustara, pero nada era de su agrado, además que a donde iba las chicas locas lo perseguían como una jauría de perros. El pobre se estaba cansando cuando vio a su amigo Deidara ofreciendo panfletos de algo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Deidara?

—Ah, Itachi, estoy buscando a gente para el club de periódico ¿Te apuntas? – Deidara le entregó uno de los volantes. Itachi lo miró con atención, decía "_diario Akatsuki_" – Venga, di que si.

—No sé, no me parece divertido ¿Vas a vigilar a todos los idiotas de esta escuela o que?

—Básicamente es un diario de chismes, pero si quieres le podemos poner otras cosas, a mi me da igual en cuanto lo consiga.

—Creí que te gustaba explotar cosas, no escribir chismes – Dijo Itachi arqueando una ceja.

—Claro que va a explotar algo, los chismes harán explotar a los protagonistas de los mismos jajajajajajajaja.

—Si tú lo dices – Dijo el Uchiha mayor con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

—Disculpa ¿Eres el que organiza el periódico de la escuela? – Una voz muy sofisticada se escuchó a espaldas de Itachi, era de una chica, de cabello azul y mirada algo solitaria, muy hermosa por cierto.

—N-no, no lo soy – Respondió Itachi con dificultad, encandilado por esa bella chica – Es él – Apuntando a Deidara.

—Hola ¿Estás interesada? – Preguntó Deidara, no dando importancia al estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

—Sí, me gustaría inscribirme – Dijo la peli azul.

—Está bien ¿Cómo te llamas? – Deidara sacó una libreta donde ya tenía algunos nombres anotados – Voy a inscribirte enseguida.

—Soy Konan – Dijo la chica.

—Bien, ya estás inscrita, bienvenida al diario Akatsuki – Deidara le ofreció su mano, la cual Konan estrechó.

—Oye Deidara ¿Y que esperas para inscribirme? – Preguntó Itachi de pronto.

—¿Qué? Pero si tú dijiste que… — En ese instante Itachi le cubrió la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

—Dije que estaría encantado de participar ¿No es verdad? – El Uchiha mayor le dedicó una mirada a la joven – Soy Uchiha Itachi, tal vez hayas escuchado de mi, soy muy popular – ofreciéndole una sonrisa pícara.

—No, la verdad es que no. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos luego – La chica hizo un ademán con su mano y se fue del lugar ignorando a Itachi por completo.

—No puedo creerlo, me ignoró – Dijo el Uchiha aun sin poder creer ese frío trato por parte de Konan. Nunca una chica lo había tratado de una forma tan indiferente, por lo menos se volvían locas y se arrancaban algunos cabellos, pero esta chica en particular, era muy diferente.

De pronto Itachi sintió que le mordían la mano y dio un enorme grito soltando a Deidara.

—¡¿Pero en que estás pensando? ¡¿Por qué demonios me has mordido?

—¡Porque no me soltabas imbécil! – Respondió el rubio.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Ay cielos, hay tantos clubes y yo no se en que inscribirme – Hinata observaba como varios chicos de tercero ofrecían clubes, estaban de cocina, de artes, de natación, vaya no habían límites – Ay que confusión, me gustan mucho todos.

—¿Ya te has decidido Hinata-chan?

—Matsuri-chan, aun no ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, nunca se me ha dado muy bien cocinar, tal vez me inscriba en el club de cocina, así por fin aprenderé algo útil – La castaña se dio un leve golpecito en la frente sonriendo.

—Bueno… a lo mejor puedo cocinarle algo delicioso a Naruto-kun, entonces me voy a inscribir en cocina – Hinata se acercó para inscribirse en dicho club con su amiga Matsuri. Le sorprendió ver en la lista a Sakura también, pero lo peor fue cuando vio llegar a esa tal Sayu.

—Ah hola Hinata, ¿vas a inscribirte? ¿Dime, acaso sabes cocinar? – La castaña rió maliciosamente al ver a Hinata ahí en la fila de inscripciones.

—C-claro que sí Sayu-san, por algo pienso inscribirme – Respondió la ojiperla algo intimidada por esa mirada.

—Ya veo, espero y Naruto se coma lo que le prepares, pero déjame decirte que él solo come cosas que estén realmente buenas. No vaya a ser que hagas que se enferme del estómago, Hinata-chan – Esto último, Sayu lo dijo a modo de burla y Hinata así lo entendió, por lo que una mirada de desafío se formó en ella, no iba a permitir que nadie, menos una aparecida, le dijera como hacer las cosas con _su_ novio, porque era suyo y de nadie más.

—Disculpa… ¿Sayu verdad? – Habló Matsuri algo molesta por la actitud de Sayu hacia su amiga.

—¿Sí y tú quien eres?

—Matsuri, mucho gusto, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que pasa es que estás molestando a mi amiga, y aunque no suelo ser una chica conflictiva no voy a dudar en incrustar mi puño en tu cara si sigues importunándola, no sé si me explico bien – Matsuri alzó su mano empuñada poniéndola justo en frente de la cara de Sayu, la cual sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Está bien, nos vemos luego, ah y Hinata, cuida bien de Naruto, no vaya a ser que venga alguien y te lo robe – Sayu se fue sintiéndose superior a Hinata y con una sola idea en la cabeza, quitarle a Naruto como fuera, no importaba como, Hinata ya se había metido en su camino y no iba a descansar hasta no sacarla de la jugada.

—Gracias Matsuri-chan – La ojiperla dio un hondo suspiro – Pero no tenías que hacerlo, además no conocía esa faceta tuya.

—Ya ves, la vida te da sorpresas, además esa tipa ¿Quién se cree que es? Acaba de llegar y ya se cree la dueña del mundo, pero no le hagas caso Hinata-chan.

—Claro que no – Hinata sonrió, pero recordó la mirada en los ojos de Naruto al volver a ver a esa chica ¿Acaso hubo algo entre ellos?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Mientras por otro lado de la escuela, Tenten y Temari también buscaban algo en que inscribirse. Ya habían dado vueltas por casi toda la escuela sin encontrar algo que les gustara. Hasta que vieron natación.

—Oye Tenten ¿No crees que sea buena idea eso de la natación?

—No sé Temari… bueno, mejor vamos a ver ¿Te parece?

—Sí, vamos – Las dos chicas se acercaron hasta la piscina, en donde vieron a muchos chicos y chicas, entre ellos estaban Suigetsu y Karin.

—Ay no, está Karin, mejor vámonos Tenten – Bufó Temari decepcionada.

—Sí, será mejor irnos – En ese instante, desde la piscina emergió un hombre como jamás habían visto, esos músculos, ese abdomen…

—¡Dios mío mira que trasero! – Exclamó Temari.

—¡Temari, calla! – Le reprendió Tenten – Pero sí ¿Quién podrá ser él?

—Ese instructor de nado está como quiere – Se escuchó a una de las amigas de Karin gritando como loquita.

—¿Instructor de nado he? – Temari le miró un momento — ¿Tenten estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Qué vamos a conquistar el mundo? – Rió Tenten – Claro, te apoyo, hay que inscribirnos en natación.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sai estaba en el salón de arte, se acababa de inscribir en el club el cual le había encantado apenas lo vio. De pronto vio salir a Ino del salón y no supo por qué, pero la detuvo agarrando su mano.

—Espera Ino-chan.

—S-Sai-kun ¿Pero que haces aquí? N-no me digas que también te has inscrito en arte – Dijo la chica nerviosísima.

—Sí – Respondió Sai con su sonrisa — ¿Acaso tu también?

—Sí – Respondió Ino bajando su mirada apenada, aun no podía superar lo del beso y luego haber salido huyendo, debía ser la chica mas cobarde sobre la tierra – O… oye… respecto a lo del otro día yo… quería pedirte una disculpa, no debía actuar así, no sé en que estaba pensando.

—¿Te estás disculpando?

—¿Eh? S-sí ¿Acaso te parece algo malo? – Ino lo miró algo desconcertada, pero Sai no mostraba expresión alguna, más bien esos ojos negros tan penetrantes la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

—La verdad sí, porque yo ya me había hecho ilusiones de que te gustaba mucho – Sai se acercó a sus labios, tanto que podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una de verdad, le gustaba lo que estaba provocando en ella.

—¿Qué? S-Sai-kun ¿Pero que dices? – Sai se acercaba cada vez más, peligrosamente a sus labios. Todo su cuerpo no le respondía para nada, hasta la demás gente desapareció del lugar, sólo estaban ellos dos, pero nada podía ser tan perfecto.

—Sai-kun…

Ambos chicos se separaron al oír la voz de Naruko. La expresión de tristeza en su rostro era apenas comparable con la cara de Ino, la cual suspiró sentidamente porque Sai se alejó de ella. Esa pobre chica también estaba sintiendo cosas por Sai y no quería ser ella el motivo de infelicidad para alguien tan alegre como era Naruko.

—Naruko-chan ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Sai haciéndose el tonto.

—Nada… ¿Ustedes se han inscrito en arte? – Preguntó la rubia para cambiar de tema.

—Si – Le respondió Ino — ¿Tu también Naruko-chan? Eso significa que estaremos juntas – Ino trataba de disimular todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, tratar bien a Naruko aunque fuese su rival en el amor, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo irresistible que podía llegar a ser Sai.

—Sí, que bien ¿No? – Naruko la miró con una sonrisa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Neji junto a Gaara y Sasuke terminaron por optar en inscribirse en música. La verdad les gustaba mucho la idea de formar una banda, tal vez y hasta se hacían famosos.

—¿Oye y tú piensas cantar Gaara? – Preguntó Sasuke muy animado.

—Claro que no, yo no canto ni amarrado – Respondió el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos si tú cantas muy bien ¿Verdad Neji? ¿Neji? ¡Neji!

—¿Qué? – Ya era la segunda vez en el día, definitivamente estaba muy intrigado por lo que su tío tenía que decirle y por eso todos le estaban gritando, estaba muy distraído.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios te traes? – Sasuke lo interrogó con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ojiblanco.

—No es nada, son problemas familiares Sasuke, no tienen nada que ver contigo – Neji respondió de forma cortante. Sasuke no se quedó muy conforme con la respuesta, pero suspiró y volteó a ver a Gaara.

—¿Pero es que hoy es el día de los distraídos? – Dijo fastidiado el azabache cuando notó como Gaara no sacaba su vista de un lugar en específico y que no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo – Que molestia – Bufó – Con ustedes sólo voy a aburrirme, mejor me largo, ahí se ven – Sasuke se marchó con su mano en alto y sus dos amigos seguían sin prestarle atención, uno sumergido en sus pensamientos y el otro con la mirada fija sobre una castaña.

—Que bien que ya tenemos club Matsuri-chan – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—Sí, lo único malo es esa Sayu, la verdad me cayó de la patada ¿A ti no?

—¿Quieres que diga la verdad o quieres que mienta? – Hinata la miró con algo de sarcasmo.

—Pues… miénteme a ver…

—Me pareció una joven sumamente educada – Comenzó a decir Hinata entre risas – Además muy agradable y sobre todo, todo una dama – Terminó soltando una carcajada la cual Matsuri también siguió.

—Sí, todo un agrado esa niña jajajaja – Reía Matsuri.

—Oye Matsuri-chan, ahí está Gaara-kun – Dijo la ojiperla señalándolo.

—No me hables de ese idiota – Dijo Matsuri de manera cortante.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso se han vuelto a pelear?

—No quiero hablar de eso, mejor vámonos.

—Claro – Hinata siguió a su amiga algo desconcertada. La verdad había llegado muy tímida a la escuela pero al parecer no era nada así en verdad.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba iban por el pasillo. No habían encontrado nada interesante en que inscribirse y ya casi se acababa el tiempo. Por Shikamaru ojalá hubiese un club de dormir.

—Eh ahí viene el teme – Dijo Naruto — ¿Oye teme ya tienes club?

—Sí, es el de música – Respondió el azabache.

—¿Música? Suena bien, creo que me voy para allá.

—Ni lo pienses dobe, no pienso soportarte todo el día ahí también.

—Pues te aguantas – Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de música, la verdad es que solo quería fastidiar a Sasuke, pero música era una buena opción.

—¡E-espérame Naruto yo también voy! – Dijo Kiba siguiéndolo.

—Que problemático – Dijo Shikamaru – Ni modo, voy a ver que otra cosa hay.

—¿Oye por que no vas al club de ajedrez? – Propuso Sasuke.

—Es algo problemático, pero suena mejor que lo de música, será mejor que vaya a ver…

Sasuke siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca. La hora de las inscripciones estaba por terminar y recordó que más tarde tendrían un examen de historia con Asuma-sensei.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca estudiando para el examen de historia, no quería salir mal en eso. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no se podía concentrar, no dejaba de pensar en la llamada de Sasuke el día anterior.

—¿Sasuke-kun en que estás pensando?

—Yo en nada ¿Y tú? – Sakura dio un salto al escuchar la voz del azabache tras ella, no se lo esperaba.

—S-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó nerviosa.

—Vine porque… — Sasuke estiró su mano hacia Sakura y tomó un libro que estaba en la estantería justo atrás de ella – Quería estudiar un poco para el examen, eso es todo ¿Y tú?

—Y-yo también, estaba estudiando para el examen – Respondió la nerviosa peli rosa – S-Sasuke-kun…

—¿Eh?

—Etto… gracias… por llamarme anoche para preguntar como estaba pero… no entiendo, antes tú jamás te preocupabas por mi, yo pasaba a tu lado y tú ni me mirabas y ahora…

—Sakura… — Sasuke se volvió a acercar a ella peligrosamente – Escúchame, sé que muchas veces te he ignorado y tal vez te haya tratado muy mal pero… pero tú me… me… al carajo – Musitó antes de besarla, acorralándola contra la estantería de los libros.

Sakura se quedó de piedra al sentir el roce de los labios del Uchiha con los suyos, por primera vez, su sueño hecho realidad, pero era un sueño demasiado hermoso como para ser real, o al menos eso pensaba ella. En eso sintió como su celular sonaba. Se separó abruptamente de Sasuke y se fue corriendo del lugar para contestar la llamada de su mamá.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, parado como una estatua ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¡Besó a Sakura! Ni en sus sueños se había imaginado haciéndolo, definitivamente ella le gustaba y mucho.

Sakura fuera de la biblioteca y aun con la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado contestó su celular.

—¿Bueno mamá? ¿Qué sucede?

—_Sakura, adivina que, te tengo una sorpresa para cuando llegues a la casa._

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿De que tipo?

—_Tú solo espérate y verás, bueno amor adiós, nos vemos luego._

—¿De que se tratará eso de la sorpresa de mamá? – Se preguntó viendo con extrañeza su celular. De pronto recordó lo recién sucedido con Sasuke en la biblioteca y sintió que un ligero calor le subía por todo el cuerpo y la sofocaba, de verdad Sasuke Uchiha la había besado, por primera vez, y no había sido ningún sueño ni fantasía. Las cosas aun no le terminaban de calzar a la peli rosa pero se sintió feliz, aunque no pudo regresar a la biblioteca por la vergüenza de verlo a los ojos.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sasori iba por el pasillo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre su novia.

—"¿_Por qué será que te siento tan distante? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres Matsuri-chan?" _– Se preguntaba muy triste. No pudo notar que en ese momento alguien abría de golpe su casillero y la puertecilla del mismo le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndolo ver estrellitas donde no las hay.

—¡Ah, lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó una chica. Sasori poco a poco pudo recobrar la conciencia, le dolía toda la cabeza por el golpe y no podía ver bien, pero logró sentarse.

—Au, que daño – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sobaba la frente.

—¡P-perdóname! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la chica agachándose para estar a su altura. En ese instante Sasori pudo verla más claramente, era un chica rubia de ojos azules, con una tierna expresión en su rostro – Por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención – Se volvió a disculpar la ojiazul.

—Oye… yo te conozco, tu eres la hermana de Naruto, el chico ruidoso de segundo – Dijo Sasori aun con la mano en la frente y medio aturdido.

—Sí, soy Naruko ¿Tu eres Sasori cierto? El novio de Matsuri-—chan – La chica se paró de inmediato y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos muy preocupada, Sasori la veía divertido – Ay no, si Matsuri-chan se entera que golpee a su novio se va a enfadar conmigo.

Sasori sonrió — No lo creo, además fue sin intención – Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces me perdonas? – La chica lo miró con ojitos de perrito regañado y a Sasori la pareció muy tierna.

—Claro, pero por favor ten más cuidado al abrir tu casillero, podrías matar a alguien un día de estos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo la chica con una gotita en su frente.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Todos los chicos pudieron inscribirse en los clubs y finalmente la hora acabó. Tenían examen de historia con Asuma y sus exámenes siempre eran de temer.

Temari quien no era para nada tonta, se sentó justo detrás de Shikamaru para copiarle las respuestas. El chico solo bufó que era un problemática y que era demasiado problemático no dejarla copiar, así que le dio igual.

Sakura y Sasuke no dejaban de mirarse todo el tiempo. Cuando Asuma repartió las hojas para la prueba Sasuke le sonrió a la peli rosa la cual se puso más roja que un tomate.

Hinata estaba muy concentrada en su examen mientras Naruto trataba de copiarle las respuestas. Ella hacía como que no se daba cuenta pero sabía perfectamente que el rubio no tenía idea de nada y por eso lo dejó copiarle.

Tenten y Neji respondían todo muy rápido, es más, ambos -Debido a su naturaleza competitiva- hacían una especie de carrera a ver quien terminaba primero.

Todos los demás no tenían ningún problema, contestaban normalmente su hoja, solo Lee se paró gritando _"¡La llama de la juventud me ayudará en este examen!"_ y Asuma lo mandó al rincón por hacer desorden.

Así la hora de historia pasó rápidamente y llegó la hora de salida. Muchos de los chicos se quedarían a práctica de fútbol y algunas chicas se quedaban a tenis.

Naruto tomó la mano de su novia y le sonrió.

—Hinata-chan ¿Te vas a quedar a la práctica conmigo?

—Me encantaría Naruto-kun, pero le prometí a Hanabi que hoy la llevaría de compras, lo siento – Se disculpó la ojiperla.

—No importa, es tu hermana, tienes que pasar tiempo con ella – Naruto la besó en la frente – Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana hime-chan, cuídate mucho.

—Sí – Hinata le sonrió y fue cuando vio con pesadez como Sayu se les acercaba.

—Naruto – Lo abrazó – Así que juegas en el equipo, no sabía.

—Así es Sayu-chan, y soy el goleador estrella – Decía el rubio con orgullo — ¿Vas a ir a verme a la práctica?

—Claro, nada es más importante que ir a ver la práctica de mi querido amigo Naruto – En eso la castaña volteó a ver a Hinata – Ah Hinata, no te había visto ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, ya me voy – Respondió la ojiperla muy molesta por el acercamiento de Sayu con _su_ novio – Si me disculpas – Le arrebató a Naruto – _Mi_ novio me va a acompañar a la salida.

—¿Hime-chan que pasa? – Preguntó Naruto confundido por haber sido jalado por la chica, además de haber gritado el _mí._

—Bueno, nos vemos otro día… Hinata – Decía Sayu con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sasori quien se dirigía a su entrenamiento de baloncesto, iba por el pasillo cuando oyó unas voces, al parecer peleaban. Se acercó un poco más y a la vuelta de una esquina pudo ver como Matsuri y Gaara sostenían una discusión.

—Pensé que eso era lo que querías – Dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú que sabes sobre lo que yo quiero? – Dijo la chica disgustada.

—Maldita sea, primero me dices que te deje en paz, voy y te pido disculpas y tú te enfadas conmigo, no hay como darte en el gusto, joder – El pelirrojo se sentía como un juguetito barato siendo usado y tirado cuando a la dueña se le daba la gana, de verdad no entendía a esa chica, sólo sabía que ella lo había enloquecido, que deseaba estar a su lado.

—Escucha Gaara, no es lo que quise decir, te pedí que te alejaras de mí porque tengo novio ¡Pero esperaba que hicieras lo contrario!

—Ya veo… — Gaara sonrió y no le permitió una palabra más a la castaña. La besó apasionadamente sin darle tiempo a nada, ni de pestañear.

Sasori se sintió muy mal al ver como Matsuri, su novia, correspondía el beso de alguien más, y peor, ese alguien era aquel chiquillo al cual no soportaba. Pero podía ver en ese beso, que Matsuri no se comportaba igual, a Gaara lo besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, pero a él jamás lo besó así. Había comprendido que ella no lo amaba, seguro sólo estaba confundida.

—¿Ahora que vas a decir? – Preguntó el ojiverde al separarse de la chica.

—N-nada… - Respondió con las mejillas sonrojas, saboreando sus labios al sentir aún el contacto de los de Gaara. Verdaderamente él le daba unos besos deliciosos, como nadie más lo había hecho antes.

—Matsuri… — Sasori irrumpió de improviso ante esos dos. Gaara ya veía un golpe certero en su rostro y Matsuri que ellos dos se intentaban matar de nuevo, pero Sasori sólo los miró dolido y no hizo nada de lo que ellos esperaban.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Neji corría hacia la cancha de fútbol, Sasuke lo miraba enfadado al llegar.

—Te has tardado Neji, ¿y por que no traes tu uniforme?

—Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo quedarme – Dijo el ojiblanco.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Estamos cerca del torneo y tú no vas a estar en la práctica. No podemos entrenar si falta alguien, hoy íbamos a practicar las estrategias.

—Lo siento, pero es por algo importante, tengo algo que hablar con mi tío, de verdad no puedo quedarme Sasuke – Se disculpó Neji.

—Bien – Sasuke suspiró – Buscaremos un reemplazante por ahora, vete Neji.

—Gracias – Neji sonrió y se alejó corriendo del lugar, pasó por las gradas en donde estaba Tenten junto a Hinata – Vamos Hinata, nos vemos Tenten – Dándole un beso rápido.

—Hasta mañana Neji – Dijo sonriendo Tenten.

—Rayos ¿Y ahora donde demonios está Gaara? – Se preguntó con fastidio el azabache.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—S-Sasori-kun yo…

—No digas nada – Le interrumpió Sasori – Solo… ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Mirando a Gaara con rabia.

Matsuri miró a Gaara como diciéndole que se fuera y el luego de soltar un bufido, se despidió.

—Bueno, yo estoy sobrando – Y se marchó.

—Sasori-kun… no sé que decir… no pensé que verías eso – Decía la chica avergonzada.

—No pasa nada, Matsuri… esto no está funcionando, se ve que ese idiota te gusta mucho y así, no podemos seguir.

—¿Eh? – Matsuri lo miró algo confundida – Eso quiere decir que terminamos, supongo.

—Sí… — Dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a abandonar el lugar, tenía que ir a su práctica – Pero… siempre seremos amigos.

Matsuri sonrió, estaba dejando ir a un chico demasiado bueno, pero lamentablemente no lo amaba, no como al otro.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Los chicos en la cancha solo esperaban a que Gaara llegase, mientras trataban de buscar a alguien que reemplazara a Neji.

—Rayos, esto se está atrasando – Dijo Naruto con fastidio arrojando el balón fuera de la cancha, el cual llegó justo a los pies de Sai — ¡Eh Sai, arroja el balón! – Haciendo un ademán con su mano.

Sai observó el balón a sus pies, en silencio, sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué le pasa? – Naruto lo miró confundido, él era muy extraño.

De pronto, Sai pateó el balón y éste pasó de largo al rubio sin que él se diese cuenta, luego fue directo a la portería y entró sin problemas. Todos se quedaron viendo a Sai sorprendidos por tal acción, era muy bueno.

—Perdón, creo que me pasé – Dijo el pelinegro con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Naruto sólo miró la trayectoria que había tomado el balón y no pudo evitar el sorprenderse, Sai era muy apático pero vaya que era buen jugador.

—Oye tú ¿Quieres jugar por hoy en el equipo? – Preguntó el capitán del mismo, viendo a Sai aun sorprendido.

—No, gracias – Sai le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, pero Naruko se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó.

—Anímate Sai-kun, juegas muy bien, ve y juega un poco.

—¡N-Naruko ¿Qué haces colgada del cuello de ese? – Gritó Naruto muy enfadado apuntando a su hermana con el dedo índice.

—Está bien, pero solo porque Naruko-chan me lo pide – Dijo Sai.

—Bien – Respondió Sasuke.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Mientras, Neji y su prima llegaban a casa. Ambos estaban muy callados, más de lo normal, hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

—Debiste quedarte en la práctica con Naruto, no tenías que venir tan pronto.

—Escucha Neji Onii-san, quiero saber por qué mi padre me ocultó que mi mamá estaba viva, creo que tengo ese derecho – Dijo la ojiperla con autoridad. Neji sólo suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero si no llevas a Hanabi de compras se enfadará contigo, así que mejor luego te cuento de que hablamos mi tío y yo.

—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Neji Onii-san, eres el mejor – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

Ambos bajaron del auto y ahí, en la entrada de la mansión, estaba Hiashi esperando a Neji, como también estaba Hanabi lista para ir de compras.

—Venga Hinata, prometiste que me llevarías – Dijo la chica tomando la mano de su hermana.

—E-espera Hanabi-chan, apenas voy llegando – Decía mientras era jalada al interior de la casa por su hermana pequeña.

—Bueno tío, es hora de las confesiones.

—¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo Neji? Esto es algo que por tu bien no deberías escuchar, tú eres como mi hijo y no quiero hacerte daño contándote la verdad.

—Tío – Neji hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos – Quiero saber la verdad.

—Bien…

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Los chicos seguían el la cancha con el entrenamiento, mientras las chicas en las gradas los observaban fascinadas. Sakura por su parte estaba más que perdida viendo a Sasuke, no podía dejar de repetir el beso en su mente, aquel beso sabor a miel.

—Sasuke-kun – Suspiró. En eso su celular sonó — ¿Qué sucede mamá? Ah, bueno, voy enseguida.

—¿Qué fue Sakura? – Preguntó Ino — ¿Ya te vas?

—Así es, mamá dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo, y no me dijo que, así que me voy, nos vemos mañana chicas – Se despidió de Tenten, Temari, Ino, Matsuri y Naruko.

—¡Adiós Sakura! – Dijeron todas al unísono sonriendo.

En una de las gradas, se encontraba sentada Sayu, viendo a Naruto. Él corría por toda la cancha, llevando el balón. Finalmente anotó como siempre lo hacía y fue cuando Sasuke dijo que se podían tomar un descanso. Naruto corrió a las gradas para buscar un poco de agua y esparcirla sobre su rostro, estaba muy cansado y tenía calor a pesar de la poca temperatura.

—Aquí tienes – Dijo Sayu ofreciéndole una botella.

—Ah, gracias Sayu-chan – Naruto la recibió con una sonrisa – Oye, de verdad me alegra mucho que hayas regresado, sabes que siempre fuiste una gran amiga.

—Sí Naruto. Y por cierto ¿Qué hay de esa chica, Hinata?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Desde cuando son novios?

—Pues… no sé, no llevo la cuenta, pero desde que estoy con ella… he sido muy feliz, Hinata-chan es una chica muy buena, es muy dulce y tierna y siempre aguanta mis idioteces – Dijo con una gotita en su frente el rubio.

—Ya veo… ella tiene mucha suerte…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No, por nada, olvídalo – Sonrió la castaña.

—¡Oye Naruto, ven aquí, vamos a seguir entrenando! – Gritó Sasuke.

—¡Ya voy teme! Bueno Sayu-chan, luego hablamos – Naruto se fue corriendo, dejando a una muy pensativa Sayu.

—¿Dulce y buena? Bah, esa se va a arrepentir de querer quitarme a Naruto, ya lo verá – Murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Y bien? – Neji alzó una ceja esperando a que su tío comenzara a hablar. Hinata y Hanabi ya habían salido, Motoko estaba en casa de su hermana y ellos dos estaban solos en el despacho de Hiashi — ¿Vas a hablar tío?

—Si – Suspiró el hombre – Escucha bien Neji, porque sólo lo diré una vez, esa mujer a la que llamas tu tía… es una asesina…

Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Su tía una asesina? ¿Pero de quien? ¿Y por qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A quien asesinó? – Preguntó el ojiblanco algo exaltado, el sólo pensar que la madre de su prima fuese una asesina le costaba demasiado, no podía asimilar algo así. Al ver que su tío se quedaba callado más se exasperó — ¡Habla, dime a quien asesinó!

—¡Ella fue la asesina de tu padre! – Gritó Hiashi.

—¿Qué? – Neji se quedó en blanco, en shock ¿La asesina de su padre? Pero… si él murió en un accidente ¿O acaso no?

—¿Ves por que no quería decirte nada, Neji?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura llegó a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y fue directo al recibidor. Allí estaban su mamá, su papá y otras tres personas. La peli rosa sonrió al verlos y se acercó más.

—Hija, que bueno que llegaste – Dijo su madre esbozando una sonrisa – Mira quien ha venido de visita.

—Tía, tío, primo Yusuke – Sakura se acercó al muchacho, un joven de tez clara, cabello negro y ojos verdes miel y lo abrazó – Que bueno verlos ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

—Nos venimos a vivir a Konoha prima ¿No es genial? – Dijo Yusuke.

—Claro que es genial Yusuke, que maravilla.

—Por esta noche se quedarán aquí en casa – Dijo el padre de Sakura – Mañana se irán a la suya y tu primo irá en tu escuela.

—Que bien – Dijo Sakura muy contenta.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—N-no, no puede ser ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es una mentira! – Gritaba Neji totalmente fuera de sí – Tienes… tienes que estar mintiendo – Cayó finalmente resignado sobre la silla, con los ojos desorbitados y casi a punto de soltar unas lágrimas.

—Lo siento Neji, no es una mentira – Dijo Hiashi cerrando sus ojos – Ella… Hanako Hyuuga asesinó a tu padre, porque ellos dos… eran amantes y yo los descubrí, tenían algunos tratos extraños, no quiero culpar a mi hermano por eso, porque yo siempre fui frío con Hanako pero… ellos me traicionaron. Tú eras muy pequeño igual que Hinata, a ustedes les dije otra cosa… porque no quería herirlos, pero esa es la verdad.

—Entonces… ¿Ella…?

—Estuvo en la cárcel, no sé la razón por la que ha salido libre ahora, no me lo explico. Pero sobre todo… no puedo dejar que ella se acerque a Hinata… Neji, necesito tu ayuda.

Neji se puso de pie, su mirada estaba totalmente petrificada, fría, sin expresión.

—Yo… te ayudaré tío, Hinata no puede saber la verdad, te aseguro que nunca lo sabrá, al menos por mi boca.

Hiashi sonrió – Bien, así me gusta Neji.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto y su hermana llegaban a casa, el entrenamiento había acabado ya y estaban aburridos. De pronto se oyeron algunas risitas desde la cocina y ambos fueron a espiar. Estaban Minato y Kushina abrazados, muy coquetos y claro, los dos hermanos no entendían nada.

—¿Qué está pasando? – Se preguntó Naruto.

—Ay no sé, pero se ven lindos – Dijo Naruko.

—Eh, Naruto y Naruko, salgan que ya los vimos – Dijo el padre de ambos. Los dos chicos dieron un salto y salieron de su escondite.

—¿Oye por que tan contentos?— Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido porque no entendía nada.

—Naruto, adivina que – Dijo su madre.

—Eh, no soy adivino, díganme – Dijo medio fastidiado, claro su orgullo aun no le permitía dirigirse decentemente a su madre.

—Acabo de pedirle a su madre, que nos casemos por segunda vez – Dijo Minato con una amplia sonrisa, de oreja a oreja.

Naruto se quedó atónito mientras su hermana -llena de emoción- saltaba y abrazaba a sus padres. El rubio se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada, pero de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin que lo notara, de alguna forma, volvían a ser una familia.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó su madre un poco entristecida por Naruto.

—Felicidades – Fue todo lo que dijo, pero bastó para que la alegría se apoderara de Kushina, poco a poco estaba recuperando a su hijo, algún día él la volvería a querer tanto como antes, algún día.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sasuke se tiró en su cama, pensando en ella ¿En quien más que en ella? No podía quitar de su mente aquel beso, fue frustrante el que Sakura se hubiese ido corriendo justo en ese momento, se sentía un idiota por no haberse podido controlar.

—Maldición – Se dijo.

—Eh Sasuke – Le habló su hermano desde la puerta — ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que toques antes de entrar? ¿Qué estás sordo o que?

—Eh, pero si la puerta estaba abierta – Dijo Itachi con una gotita en su frente – Bueno, como sea, es hora de la cena.

—Ya voy, no molestes – El Uchiha menor se dirigió a la puerta y al pasar junto a su hermano, pudo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos — ¿Oye por casualidad te has enamorado Itachi?

—¿Eh? – Itachi le miró parpadeando unas cuantas veces – Pero que dices hermanito, no seas tan ridículo.

—¿Y por que no? Ya viene siendo hora de que tengas novia ¿Sabías? O todos pensaran que eres gay – Dijo Sasuke soltando una risita.

—Ja, muy gracioso, mejor vamos a cenar y deja de hablar tonterías, se supone que el que hace eso soy yo – Dijo Itachi molesto empujando a su hermano.

—Pues esta vez los papeles cambiaron – Dijo Sasuke burlonamente.

—"_Ja, enamorado yo, si como no_" – Pensó el Uchiha mayor.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Bien, bien Orochimaru, has traído todo el dinero acordado ¿Te está yendo bien en esa escuelita? – Preguntó un tipo desde la sombra.

—Así es, los mocosos de esa escuela son unos adictos, es pan comido venderles, y aun nadie se ha dado cuenta – Respondió Orochimaru – Tengo algunos mocosos trabajando para mi así que nadie podrá culparme, Kabuto se encarga de dar la cara.

—Tienes un fiel ayudante.

—Podría decirse que sí – Rió Orochimaru malévolamente.

—Bueno, nos vemos otro día Orochimaru, ah y recuerda vigilar a mis sobrinitos, no quiero que se metan en esto.

—Descuida Madara…

Continuara…

**oooo **

**Bueno, hasta aquí porque ha quedado muy largo, pero pronto se sabrá mucho más acerca de la mamá de Hinata, de la nueva y odiosa alumna, del negocio de Orochimaru con Madara y más, esperan el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno, nos leemos, hasta la próxima y estén pendientes porque pronto pondré la conti de mi otro fic Naruto, un detective muy particular que hasta ahora es el único que me queda por actualizar.**

**Bye Bye**


	14. Blanco invierno, sombrío amanecer

**Hola a todos!**

**Tiempo sin actualizar este fic, he andado corta de ideas, pero digamos que la inspiración vino a mi xD**

**Acabo de terminar el capitulo, espero que les guste y no quieran asesinarme luego, ya verán por que.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 14: blanco inverno, sombrío amanecer**

Dos meses… dos meses ya habían transcurrido desde que Neji sabía la verdad ¿Cómo evadió a su prima? Simple, con otra mentira más. Le había dicho a Hinata que su conversación con su tío sólo lo había llevado a un callejón sin salida, su madre estaba muerta y enterrada y esas llamadas debían ser sólo de algún bromista. Pero como era de esperar Hinata no se quedó conforme con eso, al contrario, no paraba de hacerle preguntas que lo abrumaban. Además las cosas con Tenten no estaban bien del todo, debido a todo lo sucedido se volvió un amargado y eso no iba con la chica alegre y fuerte. Tenten lo sentía muy distante, diferente de como solía ser, a penas le hablaba durante los días en la escuela.

Naruto estaba en su mejor momento, tanto en el amor, en la familia y en la escuela. Podía sentirse feliz pues sus notas habían mejorado mucho gracias a la ayuda de Hinata. Además estaba contento porque Hinata y Sayu se llevaban muy bien (eso creía) y en casa las cosas pintaban de maravilla, un hermanito nuevo venía en camino y Naruko era la más emocionada, sobre todo por la boda de sus padres que había sido hace un mes. Su cumpleaños número diecisiete ya había pasado y todos sus amigos le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa la cual duró hasta la madrugada y más de alguno se embriagó hasta los sesos.

Hinata se sintió muy triste cuando Neji le dijo lo que había hablado con su padre, fue una verdadera lástima porque en verdad quería oír que su madre estaba viva. Por otro lado la escuela era un fastidio teniendo que soportar a esa Sayu todo el tiempo encima de Naruto, y el muy torpe pensaba que eran buenas amigas y lo peor, no notaba como Sayu le coqueteaba todo el tiempo de forma descarada. También extrañaba las llamadas, que si bien no eran de su madre, al menos la hacían recordarla. Pero lejos lo peor de estos dos meses habían sido Motoko y sus regaños, ya le estaba colmando la paciencia esa mujer.

Sakura y Sasuke se hicieron los que nada pasó, ninguno de los dos se hacía a la idea de que en verdad se hubiesen besado. Sasuke era el más frustrado porque siempre veía a Sakura acompañada de un chico de tercero que antes parecía no estar en la escuela. Eso le enfermaba y lo hacía perder la cabeza ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Se veía tan cercano a Sakura… y fue entonces cuando notó como estaba muerto de celos. Sí, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de esa peli rosa, y él burlándose de su hermano que estaba igual o peor que él con la chica que lo ignoraba totalmente. Sasuke se sentía ridículo, como su amigo Gaara.

Gaara, otro que estaba como idiota detrás de una chica, una chica a la cual había molestado tanto en un principio y ahora se moría por ella. Matsuri, después de terminar con Sasori no había querido saber nada de hombres, ni de Gaara ni de ningún otro, sólo quería estar un tiempo a solas, y aunque las cosas con Sasori habían terminado bien, de todas formas quería un respiro, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que Gaara viniera y sin importarle nada sólo la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Los demás seguían como siempre: Ino peleada con su padre y tratando de disimular lo que sentía por Sai, pero sólo lograba hacer crecer más ese sentimiento. Sai también podía sentirlo, un extraño cosquilleo al estar con Ino, pero siempre que estaban solos llegaba Naruko y no es que ella le molestase, era una chica muy alegre y divertida, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo la quería como una amiga. Naruko también se sentía atraída por Sai, estaba segura de que eso era amor, pero no tenía como hacer que él se interesara en ella. También desde que casi mató a Sasori con la puerta de su casillero, se habían vuelto muy amigos, y el pelirrojo, se cuidaba más al caminar por el pasillo.

Todos estaban en el salón, era día viernes y solo faltaba una hora para salir y poder irse a sus casas. Estaban viendo fijamente al reloj, esperando que las clases de Asuma se acabaran. Ya estaban a fines de noviembre y el invierno había llegado, faltaba un mes para navidad y hacía muchísimo frío en Konoha, por lo que todos usaban bufanda, guantes, abrigos, etc.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, pero antes de que pudieran abandonar el salón, Ino se paró en frente y llamó la atención de todos los chicos.

—Oigan, los quería invitar mañana al club de mi papá, cerca de las montañas, va a haber nieve y hay una zona de esquiadores, está todo el salón invitado puesto que mi papá es socio del dueño, bueno ¿Qué me dicen?

—Suena genial Ino – Dijo Sakura emocionada.

—Sí, yo me apunto – Habló el azabache.

—¿Vas a ir Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto a su novia.

—Claro, si mi padre me deja por que no.

—Bueno, entonces no hay más que decir – El rubio sonrió.

—Oye Yamanaka – Habló Karin. Ino la miró normalmente, la verdad es que Karin se había vuelto mucho más soportable en estos dos meses, y no andaba de arrimada a Sasuke todo el tiempo como antes – Supongo que también estoy invitada.

—Claro ¿Qué no me oíste? Dije todo el salón – Ino mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Bien, supongo que iré de todos modos – Dijo Karin.

—El viaje es desde mañana temprano, nos reuniremos aquí afuera de la escuela y nos vamos todos juntos en el bus, estaremos allá todo el sábado y regresamos el domingo en la tarde ¿Qué les parece?

—Genial – Dijo Sasuke – Será un paseo divertido – Mirando a Sakura.

Gaara no quitaba su vista de Matsuri, la chica que le robaba el sueño y por la cual había apostado, pero… esa apuesta se había ido o más bien se podía ir al carajo, a él sólo le importaba Matsuri, y sólo tenía una cosa en mente; aprovechar el viaje para de una vez hacer que ella lo aceptara, tenía que lograrlo como fuera.

—Oye Matsuri… — Le habló el pelirrojo — ¿Vas a ir?

—¿Eh? Pues sí, supongo… Oye Gaara… — La chica desvió su mirada. Desde que había terminado con Sasori las cosas con Gaara no habían estado muy bien, porque ella le había dicho que quería que fuesen sólo amigos, pero la verdad ya no se conformaba con eso – No… mejor olvídalo.

—Sí… bueno… — Gaara bajó su mirada al suelo también.

—Desesperante – Dijo Sasuke al ver a su amigo — ¿No crees Neji?

—Me da igual – Respondió el ojiblanco totalmente indiferente, había cambiado mucho desde hace dos meses, desde que supo aquella verdad que lo dejó devastado.

—¿Qué te pasa? Si sigues así nadie te va a querer hablar, estás muy cambiado Neji.

—No me importa Sasuke, ya déjame en paz – Neji tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón, en eso Tenten tomó su mano y éste la miró con desgano.

—¿Qué te pasa amor? Te noto muy apagado… ¿Algo te está molestando? – Preguntó la castaña mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio.

—No me pasa nada Ten… es solo que… bueno… — Volvió a mirar a Tenten con una sonrisa – No me pasa nada amor – Tenten también sonrió y se sintió más segura, ya que estaba muy preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Neji. Ellos no habían peleado desde que estaban juntos, su relación era casi perfecta y de vez en cuando Tenten sentía miedo de que algo fuese a pasar que lo arruinara todo, pero Neji siempre había sido un chico leal, y por eso se tranquilizaba.

—Que bueno… me tienes muy preocupada Neji, no me cuentas lo que te sucede y sé que estás muy triste… no sé por qué…

—De verdad no es nada Ten, te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero – Dijo sonriendo la castaña.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto y Hinata se despedían en la salida de la escuela, ella se iba a ir a casa con su primo mientras él se iba a llevar a su hermana en el auto de su padre ya que él se lo había prestado.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana mi amor – Dijo Naruto besando la frente de Hinata – Cuídate mucho hime-chan, que tengas dulces sueños.

—Hai, te llamaré esta noche mi amor – Hinata lo besó en los labios, estaba tan feliz de ser la novia de Naruto. Nada podría arruinar su felicidad, ni los retos de su padre, ni los desafíos constantes de Motoko, ni las intervenciones de Sayu, nada.

—Bueno, ve con Neji, nos vemos mañana, ah por cierto ¿Sabes esquiar?

—¿Esquiar? – Hinata se quedó pensando y recordó cuando era pequeña, siempre se caía y jamás aprendió a esquiar, se sentía un poco avergonzada por eso y una gotita resbaló por su sien – Pues la verdad es que no sé.

—Perfecto porque yo te voy a enseñar ¿Te parece mi hime?

—Sí, me parece perfecto – La chica le dio un tierno abrazo y luego se alejó de él corriendo hacia el auto de Neji — ¡Nos vemos mañana amor!

—¡Sí! – Naruto se despidió con su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente amaba a esa chica.

—Vaya, veo que la adoras ¿No es así?

—¿Eh? – El chico se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga Sayu – Ah Sayu-chan ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?

—Sí… pero me voy caminando, mi padre no podrá venir por mi hoy porque tuvo problemas en su trabajo – Respondió la chica dando un suspiro.

—Bueno… si quieres te llevó, papá me prestó su auto para que me lleve a mi hermana también, puedo dejarte de camino.

—Gracias Naruto… eres muy amable – Sonrió la castaña.

—De nada Sayu-chan, sabes que eres mi amiga, por cierto ¿En donde rayos estará mi hermana?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Ay no, Naru-kun se va a enfadar conmigo por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo – La chica corría por los pasillos guardando algunos libros en su bolso, de pronto se dio de bruces contra el pecho de alguien y cayó al suelo – Au, eso dolió.

—Naruko-chan, eso te pasa por estar corriendo en los pasillos.

Naruko levantó su vista al oír esa voz – Sasori-kun, no te burles de mi, me ha dolido el golpe.

—Bueno, bueno – Sasori le dio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – Perdóname, no me volveré a burlar de ti.

—Eso espero – Dijo Naruko inflando las mejillas. Desde aquel encuentro se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y siempre que se encontraban en alguna parte se la pasaban horas charlando, incluso llegaban tarde a clases por ello — ¡Ah es cierto, mi hermano me espera, nos vemos Sasori-kun! – La chica se fue alejando con una sonrisa, vaya que era efusiva.

—Sí, nos vemos – Se despidió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

La tarde cayó rápidamente, algunos ya querían que fuese sábado para irse a ese paseo tan bueno propuesto por Ino, porque como siempre ella organizaba todas las fiestas y eventos.

En casa de Sai, él estaba en su cama haciendo unos deberes de la escuela, estaba concentrado en ello cuando oyó los gritos de sus padres, era el colmo que no dejaran de pelear ni por un momento, ya estaba harto de ellos, si tan solo su hermano estuviese vivo… pero no, sólo podía vivir con su recuerdo, y esperar a tener la edad suficiente para abandonar aquel cruel hogar.

—Sólo quiero irme… ya no los soporto…

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El agua estaba en su punto exacto, era un delicioso baño de burbujas para Hinata. Mientras se acomodaba en la bañera tallando cada parte de su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en su rubio, su amado novio. No podía evitar sonreír con cierta picardía al imaginarse ese viaje en donde su padre no estaría, podría hacer lo que quisiese sin que nadie la estuviera reprimiendo, cualquier cosa.

—Naruto-kun… ya no puedo esperar a verte.

—¿Oye mocosa cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí dentro? – Se escuchó una molesta voz desde afuera del baño.

—Ahí va otra vez, esta tipa no se cansa de fastidiarme la vida – Dijo la ojiperla — ¡Ya voy! – Gritó, luego se levantó y con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo salió del baño directo a su cuarto sin mirar a esa mujer.

—Mocosa, eres una insolente.

—¿Y ahora que te hice? Que yo sepa nada.

Motoko agarró el brazo de Hinata y la mantuvo así, firmemente, llegando a lastimar su muñeca.

—Te odio, eres igual a ella… por eso no puedo soportar tu presencia – Dijo Motoko con muchísima rabia en su voz.

—¿A ella? ¿A mi madre? ¿Tú conociste a mi madre?

La mujer se sorprendió al notar que había hablado de más y enseguida soltó la muñeca de Hinata y entró al baño apresurada. Ni Hinata ni mucho menos Hiashi se debían enterar de que conoció a Hanako, que fueron mejores amigas… que ella la había traicionado, porque Motoko había traicionado a su mejor amiga, haciendo que todos pensaran de ella cosas que nunca fueron ciertas, la hizo parecer una asesina. El solo hecho de ver a Hinata le recordaba la rabia, el rencor y la envidia que siempre sintió por Hanako, Hinata era igual a ella, eran como dos gotas de agua y por eso no la podía soportar.

—Esa mocosa… me va a pagar todo lo que Hanako me hizo, lo juro…

Mientras Hinata ya había llegado a su cuarto. Estaba confundida ¿Cómo Motoko conocía a su madre? Y más aún, su madre… quería, necesitaba saber que había sucedido realmente con ella.

—Mamá… por favor quiero saber la verdad… — Soltó algunas lágrimas – Te extraño demasiado…

En eso sintió como su celular sonaba, secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y contestó tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estuvo llorando, pero la persona del otro lado lo notó en el tono de su voz.

—¿B-bueno?

—_Hime-chan ¿Qué sucede, estuviste llorando?_

—N-no, nada que ver Naruto-kun ¿Cómo crees? ¿Por qué iba a estar llorando? – Reía nerviosa la ojiperla, pero no engañaba para nada a Naruto que después del tiempo que llevaban juntos la conocía mejor que nadie.

—_Hinata-chan, no me engañas ni un poco, no sé que te pase, y no voy a preguntarte, pero por favor no quiero que sufras, porque yo te amo mucho_ – Se escuchó decir al rubio y Hinata volvió a dejar caer unas lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, porque su rubio le decía aquellas palabras tan hermosas.

—Y-yo también a ti, de verdad Naruto-kun, y no te preocupes, estoy bien, mi papá ya me dio permiso para ir mañana al viaje, así que allá nos vemos – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—_Bueno… hime-chan, buenas noches, te amo mi amor, duerme bien._

—Yo también te amo, hasta mañana… — Hinata cortó la comunicación, se aferró al celular un momento, aquella voz le había hecho olvidar por un momento su sufrimiento, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Gaara, Gaara, Gaara ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Gaara? – Se preguntaba Matsuri encerrada en su habitación, sabía perfectamente la respuesta a aquella interrogante, pero aun así pretendía hacerse la indiferente, aunque no pudiera.

—¡Matsuri, hija te buscan afuera! – Gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

—¡Voy mamá! – La castaña se puso algo más abrigado porque como ya estaban en invierno a esa hora hacía mucho frío. Bajó las escaleras y salió a ver a quien la buscaba, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola Matsuri – Dijo el sonriente chico, abrigado con una bufanda y una gabardina larga de color café, dejando su cabello rojo de fuego al descubierto.

—Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a… dejarte el reporte de biología, recuerda que el lunes hay examen de eso y pues… tú aun no lo tenías – Le entregó un cuadernillo. La chica lo recibió y sintió una brisa helada recorrer su piel, deseaba saltar a los brazos de Gaara para confortarse con su calor, con su aliento y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para olvidarlo todo, pero no podía.

—Ah, gracias… no te hubieras molestado – Le dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco ante la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo. Le sonrió y lo vio ahí, parecía entumirse del frío – Oye… ¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo? Mi mamá acaba de preparar panqués y bueno… ¿Quieres?

—Sí, gracias – Dijo Gaara sonriendo.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¡No María Joaquina, no abras esa puerta! – Gritaba Naruko sentada en el sillón, al lado de su madre y su padre mientras Naruto trataba de oír el radio. Había quedado muy preocupado por Hinata pero ya mañana le preguntaría.

—¡No, Luis Felipe y Antonieta te están engañando! – Gritó esta vez Kushina con una pañuelo entre sus manos y dejando escapar sus emociones, pues los tres disfrutaban de una emocionante telenovela — ¡No entres ahí!

—¡Haznos caso María Joaquina! – Gritó Minato.

—Incluso papá está viendo esa cosa ¿Cómo pueden ver eso? – Se preguntaba Naruto subiendo el volumen del radio en donde daban un partido de fútbol de la selección de Japón, era uno muy importante pues ya estaban en las finales.

—¡Naruto maldita sea baja ese radio! – Le gritó su hermana enfurecida.

—Demonios – Mascullaba el rubio con una gotita en su frente. Se levantó y subió a su cuarto con el radio en su mano, no se podía perder tan importante partido por esa aburrida telenovela que le gustaba tanto a su familia.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Itachi se encontraba en su cuarto, tenía una pequeña pelotita en sus manos la cual lanzaba al aire y luego la volvía a atrapar. Estaba aburrido, cansado de los rechazos de cierta chica la cual lo ignoraba todo el tiempo.

—Rayos ¿Eso se siente ser rechazado? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, intentando contener la rabia que aquello le producía.

Sasuke se encontraba igual o peor que él, Sakura le estaba resultando todo un dolor de cabeza, y como casi lo había ignorado este ultimo tiempo ni se enteraba de quien era el chico que siempre andaba con ella en la escuela.

Se levantó furioso, pero con una idea en mente, aprovechar aquel viaje para hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que tenía en su mente y en su corazón, exigirle que le dijera quien era ese chico y pedirle de una vez por todas que fuera suya para siempre, sí eso haría.

—Esa hora de actuar Sasuke Uchiha, no me voy a quedar haciendo el papel de idiota toda la vida como mi hermano.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara y Matsuri reían muy animadamente mientras disfrutaban de los aperitivos preparados por la madre de ésta. Desde hace tiempo que no veía a su hija tan feliz con una persona, aunque sólo hablaban de la escuela u otros temas sin importancia se veía que se llevaban muy bien. La mujer de cabellera castaña sonrió al ver a su hija y luego se acercó ambos.

—Oye hija ya es muy tarde para que tu amigo esté aquí – Dijo.

—Ah es verdad – Dijo Gaara viendo su reloj de mano – Bueno, me voy, la pasé muy bien, gracias señora por la comida, y… nos vemos mañana Matsuri – Dijo con un leve sonrojo, luego se fue del lugar. Matsuri se le quedó viendo hasta que se fue.

—Es un chico lindo – Habló su madre, la chica se sonrojó un montón al oír a su madre decir aquello.

—¡¿P-pero a que te refieres mamá? – Gritó exaltada — ¡No digas esas cosas!

—Ay hijita, no te pongas así de sulfúrica que vas a envejecer pronto – Dijo su madre riendo. Matsuri la miró con el ceño fruncido y se fue a su habitación.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama viendo su telenovela favorita. Estaba poco concentrada en ella la verdad, pues no dejaba de pensar en los bellos ojos negros de su querido Sasuke ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar en él? No quería hacerlo, pues pronto ya no lo vería más. Cerró sus ojos y trató de esfumarlo de su mente, entonces los volvió a abrir y miró el televisor, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel chico en la pantalla.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – Gritó y se cayó de la cama por la impresión, entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada al televisor para comprobar lo que había visto, y se sintió como una estúpida al notar que sólo lo había imaginado – Rayos, se supone que me tengo que olvidar de él, tonta Sakura.

Inner Sakura_: ¡Olvidarte nada, anda y te le tiras encima a ese papasote!_

—¡Si! Digo ¡No! – Gritó alterada, levantándose del suelo medio adolorida.

—¡Sakura ¿Sucede algo? – Gritó su mamá desde quien sabe donde.

—¡No, es que fue la emoción de cuando Roberto besó a Andrea! – Se excusó con una escena de la telenovela.

—¡Ah sí, ¿verdad que fue emocionante?

—¡Eh… si! – Respondió con una gotita en su frente, no se esperaba que su madre también estuviese viendo eso.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

La noche pasó rapidísimo para algunos y muy larga para otros, pero al fin se hizo de día y todos se irían a la nieve a disfrutar de un relajante fin de semana.

Todos estaban reunidos afuera de la escuela, todos a excepción de una persona, la cual se estaba retrasando mucho.

Sasuke estaba parado, apoyando su espalda en la pared de la escuela. Con su mano derecha golpeaba la misma mientras que con su pie izquierdo pateaba una y otra vez el suelo, como esperando a que algo pasara.

—"_Rayos ¿Cuánto se piensa tardar Sakura?_" – Se preguntaba, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Hinata le preguntaba a Naruto si se le había olvidado algo, conociéndolo seguro que si, mientras él le repetía una y otra vez que no se le olvidaba nada. En eso, se les acercó Sayu.

—Hola Naruto, hola Hinata-chan – Dijo en tono burlón a la ojiperla.

—Hola Sayu-chan – Le respondió Hinata de la misma forma. Naruto las miraba contento, pensando que buenas amigas eran.

—Hola Sayu-chan, me alegra que vayas al viaje con nosotros – Dijo el rubio sonriendo muy animado.

—Si, Naruto ¿No es cierto? "_Ja, en este viaje, tú y tu querida Hinatita-chan ya no van a estar juntos jamás_" – Pensaba la castaña mientras sonreía alegremente, podía engañar a cualquiera con esa sonrisa, menos a Hinata, que a pesar de ser muy tímida era perspicaz.

Mientras tanto, los demás hablaban muy animados. Ino no dejaba de ver a Sai quien hablaba con Naruko bajo la sombra de un árbol. La chica rubia miraba al moreno con un rubor en sus mejillas y ambos sonreían. Ino se sentía celosa ¿Por qué siempre Naruko?

Sai, quien seguía hablando con Naruko, le dedicó una sonrisa a Ino, la cual se sonrojó de solo verlo y miró a otro lado para disimularlo.

—Sakura si que se tarda mucho – Comentó a quien estaba a su lado, era Kiba.

—Eh, sí, sí – Kiba no le prestó mucha atención, pues estaba viendo a la amiga de Karin, que de un tiempo para acá le llamaba bastante la atención, se sorprendió luego al notar que había ignorado a Ino, la chica que supuestamente le gustaba, o tal vez ya no.

—Eres un problemático – Le dijo su amigo Shikamaru al notar que no quitaba su vista de Kana.

—Ja, mira quien lo dice ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Temari?

—Tsk, como si fuese a hacer algo así – Dijo el de coleta viendo a la mencionada chica hablar muy animada con Tenten.

—Pues si, la verdad estoy muy aburrida porque no he tendido citas con nadie – Contaba Temari algo depresiva. Tenten no le hacía mucho caso porque estaba viendo a Neji, el cual estaba solo, apoyado en la pared igual que Sasuke y con su mirada perdida, de verdad estaba muy preocupada por él.

—Sí, si Temari – Le respondió la castaña.

—Ten, te pregunté que si te llamas Leontina de las Mercedes y me dices que si ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Ah? Ah lo siento, es que estoy divagando en mis pensamientos – Respondió apenada Tenten.

—Sí, más bien estás preocupada por Neji, mira si dejas que eso te atormente vas a acabar mal ¿Me oyes? Déjalo solo, ya se le pasará – Le animó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Sí, buena idea Temari – Sonrió Tenten con una sonrisa falsa, porque en verdad no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo le pasaba a Neji.

—Cambiando de tema – Temari notó como su amiga aun estaba igual y pensó en contarle algún chisme — ¿Ya notaste a mi hermanito Gaara?

—Ah sí, está muy juntito con Matsuri, parece que al fin ya se van a declarar y todo.

—Eso espero – Temari suspiró.

—Y luego se terminó por caer al agua – Hablaba Matsuri seguido de una risita por parte de ambos.

—Vaya, que graciosas historias te sabes, y pensar que me perdí de oírte contar todo eso durante casi todo el tiempo…

—Eh, Gaara no vamos a ponernos a recordar malos momentos ahora ¿O si? – Aseguró Matsuri con una sonrisa – De momento solo pensaremos en el futuro.

—Sí, eso suena muy bien ¡Achú! – Estornudó el pelirrojo.

—¿No me digas que te enfermaste? Ay no, es por mi culpa, por ir a mi casa tan tarde, gomen Gaara – Se disculpaba la castaña muy apenada.

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes – Dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno… si.

Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando se oyó la voz de la peli rosa.

—¡Perdón por la demora!

—Hasta que llegas Sakura – Le dijo Ino.

Sasuke sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver que Sakura venía tomada de la mano con aquel chico de tercero, se enfureció un montón de verlos así de cerca ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

—Gomen ne Ino, lo que pasa es que Yusuke-kun tuvo un problema y pues, por eso nos atrasamos – Se disculpó la peli rosa.

Y encima lo llamaba con el kun, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, él tenía que saber quién era ese Yusuke y que era de Sakura o se iba a volver loco.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, vámonos – Dijo Ino y todos se sintieron muy felices pues por fin se iban a disfrutar de la nieve.

Abordaron el autobús sentándose de a dos personas, todos con sus parejitas o sus amigos. Así Naruto y Hinata se sentaron juntos, Gaara y Matsuri quienes hablaban de muchas cosas congeniando en casi todas, Kiba junto a Kana, la cual se sorprendió mucho al ver al castaño sentarse a su lado, Shikamaru con Temari ya que ella le pidió ayuda con una notas que traía (Que raro Temari estudiando cuando no hay clases O_O), Tenten y Neji, el cual estaba más callado de lo normal, Sai y Naruko, Ino junto con Sasuke ya que eran más o menos los únicos que quedaban, Karin se sentó con Sayu, aunque no le caía muy bien la chica pues se notaba que era una mosquita muerta, y así todos partieron. Como no era un viaje de la escuela no necesitaban ser supervisados por ningún profesor, pero de todos modos Kakashi-sensei se coló en el viaje, aunque claro, el decía "_Sólo soy uno más, no me presten atención_" mientras leía su librito al cual jamás despegó un solo ojo en todo el viaje.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Finalmente llegaron a su destino luego de dos horas de camino.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a bajar del bus y se quedaban maravillados por el lugar. Era un enorme hotel con pistas de esquí y esas cosas, había teleféricos y de todo cuanto pudieran imaginar, a más de alguno se le levantó el ánimo.

—Naruto-kun, mira qué lugar tan hermoso ¿No crees? – Preguntaba Hinata muy emocionada mientras Naruto sonreía.

—Sí, me dan ganas de hacer un angelito en la nieve jejeje – Respondió con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca.

Sayu se bajó y se quedó viendo a Naruto y a Hinata con una cara de odio que no podía disimular, justo después de ella bajó Karin y al verla notó como tenía razón, aquella chica era aun peor que ella, podía ver en sus ojos la maldad, aunque bueno, en realidad no le interesaba mucho lo que hiciera porque aquellos dos le eran indiferentes.

—Naruto… Hinata… no se van a quedar juntos, lo juro… — Susurró muy bajito.

—"_Cielos… está loca…_" – Pensó Karin al oírle decir eso.

—Oye Neji ¿Vamos a esquiar?

—No tengo muchas ganas Ten – Respondió el ojiblanco mirando a otro lado, pero no de forma cortante sino pausadamente.

—Vamos Neji, no quiero verte así – Le dijo Tenten abrazándolo – Sólo quiero verte sonreír, por favor – Rogó un poco triste.

Neji se sintió un poco mal al ver lo preocupada que la tenía – Está bien Ten, vamos a esquiar sólo tu y yo, pero primero vamos a dejar todo al hotel.

—Claro – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Me da gusto Neji.

—Vaya Sakura, gracias por traerme – Dijo Yusuke muy contento – Sabes que siempre había querido conocer la nieve.

—Sí, y si no venía contigo no me dejaban venir tampoco – Dijo Sakura entornando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

—Eh, no te enojes primita del alma – La abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Sakura trataba de sacárselo de encima mientras Sasuke los veía con ganas de fulminarlos a ambos.

—¿Quién se cree que es ese tipo?

—Oye Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que Sasuke no se movía para nada, sólo veía fijamente en una dirección.

—Nada Gaara, vamos a entrar que aquí hace muchísimo frío – Respondió el moreno tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba celoso.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Todos ya estaban dentro del hotel, había muchísima gente pero Ino ya les había reservado sus habitaciones, una para cada uno, lo que decía que en verdad su padre tenía muchas influencias ahí.

Después de que todos se pusieran la ropa adecuada, salieron a disfrutar de la nieve. El lugar tenía una vista hermosa ya que todo estaba completamente cubierto por la blancura de la nieve, sólo se podían ver algunos árboles de verde, pero había poca variedad de colores. La cima de la montaña era altísima, la gente apenas se veía al subir, ahí había muchos tomando los elevadores (o como quieran llamarles) para llegar más rápido.

Hinata estaba agarrada del brazo de Naruto y lo sujetaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras que ambos subían hasta la cima. Mientras más alto estaban, la chica más fuerte sujetaba el brazo de su novio, hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar del dolor.

—¡Hi-Hinata me duele!

—Go-gomen ne Naruto-kun, p-pero es que me dan mucho miedo las alturas, q-quiero bajarme – Decía la ojiperla muy asustada.

—Tranquila hime-chan, no tengas miedo y por favor no te aferres así de mi que casi me dejas sin brazo – Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

—Perdóname… — Se disculpó avergonzada y algo triste Hinata.

—¿Eh? No es para que te pongas así, no te preocupes tanto, y mira, ya vamos a bajar – Le tomó la mano – Agárrate fuerte.

—Hai – Hinata asintió.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Las chicas estaban todas juntas con el primo de Sakura, sólo faltaba Tenten quien estaba con Neji y Hinata que estaba con Naruto.

—Hace muchísimo frío – Dijo Matsuri temblando.

—Pues debiste abrigarte más – Le contestó Temari – Oigan ¿Vamos a esquiar un poco?

—Sí, me parece genial – Dijo Sakura.

—Ah que no me ganas, frente de marquesina – Le dijo Ino de manera desafiante.

—¿A sí, quieres ver Ino-cerda? – Le respondió la peli rosa.

—¿Qué clase de sobrenombres son esos? – Se preguntó Yusuke con una gotita en su frente.

—Eh no les hagas caso ¿Quieres ir a esquiar conmigo? – Temari le agarró el brazo mientras Sakura e Ino se iban corriendo para su competencia.

—Eh… bueno… — Yusuke se puso un poco nervioso por Temari, mientras ella lo miraba con ojitos de perro regañado.

—"_Este primo de Sakura está como que bien bueno, igual y me sale algo con él_" – Pensaba la rubia mientras lo jalaba.

—Eh, se han ido – Dijo Matsuri con una gotita resbalando por su sien – Me he quedado sola, que mal – Deprimida.

—Oye Matsuri ¿Qué haces ahí sola? – Le preguntó Gaara acercándose a ella, venía con los esquís y con una gran sonrisa.

—Nada… es que las chicas me dejaron – Respondió un poco desanimada.

—Perfecto.

—¿Eh? ¿Te parece perfecto que me dejaran sola?

—Sí, porque así nadie nos va a molestar, tengo algo que decirte – Gaara adoptó una expresión muy seria y Matsuri enseguida se sonrojó pensando en que le iba a decir, ojala fuese lo que estaba pensando – Matsuri tú…

—¿S-si? – La chica tragó saliva.

—¿Tú te subirías conmigo al teleférico? – Preguntó el chico con las mejillas algo encendidas.

—¿Era eso? – Preguntó algo decepcionada — ¿Pero por que te pones así?

—Es que… me dan algo de pánico las alturas, a mucha gente le pasa y bueno… quería superar mi miedo, pero no quería hacerlo solo ¿Me acompañas?

—"_Vaya, jamás pensé que Gaara le tuviese miedo a las alturas, tan arrogante como siempre se veía, pero ahora veo que es todo lo contrario, de cierta forma me gusta que sea así_" – Pensó Matsuri con una sonrisa – De acuerdo Gaara, vamos.

—Bien – El pelirrojo también sonrió.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—D-de verdad Naruto-kun, no quiero bajar así – Decía Hinata mientras las piernas le temblaban, siempre había tenido malas experiencias al esquiar y esta no era la excepción. Estaba aferrada al brazo de Naruto aún, pero estaban a punto de lanzarse.

—Hime-chan, no temas, yo voy a estar contigo.

—P-pero mira que alto está – Decía Hinata mirando hacia abajo, el vértigo se apoderó de ella rápidamente y se comenzó a desmayar.

—¡H-Hinata! – Gritó el rubio al verla caer – Rayos, fue demasiado para ella, en verdad le teme a las alturas – La levantó y la alejó un poco del lugar.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee y Chouji se encontraban en la zona de esquí, con mucha gente más. Los cuatro chicos estaban parados y no hacían nada, hasta que Lee comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve a lo loco. Tanto Kiba como Shikamaru se enfadaron y Chouji sólo sacó un paquete de papas fritas y comenzó a comer. Kiba tomó un poco de nieve y la arrojó a Lee el cual trataba de esquivarlo y así comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve, a Shikamaru le pareció muy problemático participar de ella pero cambió de opinión cuando una le llegó en toda la cara, entonces también se hizo partícipe.

Cuando Kiba iba a arrojar una de las bolas de nieve se tropezó con la nieve y se fue de espaldas.

—Demonios – Se dijo enfadado.

—¿Kiba-kun estás bien? – Escuchó una suave y melodiosa voz. Al ver hacia arriba vio a Kana que lo miraba algo preocupada. Se sonrojó al notar que seguía en el suelo.

—Kana ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Etto… pasaba por aquí y te vi caer, pero pareces estar muy bien – La chica comenzó a reír. Kiba se sonrojó aun más, ella… tenía una sonrisa tan bella ¿Cómo es que nunca lo notó antes? ¿Acaso estaba ciego o qué?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¡No me vas a ganar Ino-cerda!

—¡Confórmate con un segundo lugar frente de marquesina!

—¡Jamás, nunca perderé ante ti! ¡Que te quede bien claro!

—¡Bueno si así lo quieres!

Mientras las dos chicas discutían quien iba a ganar, un moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima a la peli rosa, estaba muy bonita con ese traje del mismo color que su cabello, pero no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, se sentía muy tonto.

—Ni modo, es ahora o nunca – Sasuke, totalmente decidido a hablar con ella, se acercó a las dos chicas que no paraban de discutir — ¿Sakura podemos hablar?

—¿Eh? – Las dos chicas lo quedaron viendo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora Sasuke-kun? Estamos en medio de una discusión importante – Dijo Sakura tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pues la mataba la mirada seria del azabache.

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora.

—Ni modo Sakura, dejaremos nuestra competencia para después, adiós.

—¡Espera, Ino, no te vayas! – Pero ya era tarde, la rubia se había ido.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo?

—¿Eh? N-no es eso, es que yo… "_Me da mucha vergüenza estar a solas contigo Sasuke-kun…"_

—Bueno si no es eso, entonces que es ¿Tienes miedo a que te haga algo? – Preguntó acercándose a ella, comenzando a ponerla muy nerviosa — ¿Tal vez sea eso?

—"_¿Pero qué le pasa?"_ – Pensaba la chica totalmente avergonzada — Sas-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada – Se alejó de ella – Sólo quiero que hablemos.

—¿Pero de qué?

Sasuke miró para todos lados como con desconfianza – Aquí no, hay demasiado público.

—¿Demasiado público? – Se preguntó Sakura confundida.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata se había quedado dormida, y Naruto para no molestarla fue a dejarla a su cuarto. La recostó en la cama y se quedó viéndola, parecía un angelito así de tierna, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como ella.

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sonó su celular.

—¿Bueno?

—_¿Eh Naruto donde estás? Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión._

—¿Kiba? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntaba muy curioso.

—_Estábamos en una guerra de bolas de nieve y de pronto Lee le lanzó una a un tipo muy grandote y entonces él se enfadó y lo dejó enterrado en la nieve, y olvídate que no lo podemos sacar, ni nosotros tres juntos, tenías que verlo Jajajaja._

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad me perdí de eso? Que injusto, no lo saquen todavía que ahí voy – El rubio se fue corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta muy despacio para no despertar a Hinata.

La ojiperla se dio una vuelta en la cama mientras balbuceaba algo.

—Naruto-kun…

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ino iba por la colina de nieve bajando, esquiaba muy bien y más de algún chico se volteaba a verla, pero a ella no le interesaba ninguno de ellos, al único que quería ver no lo hallaba por ninguna parte.

—Ay que pena, estoy muy aburrida a pesar de que yo organicé el viaje – Dijo suspirando.

—¿Estás aburrida Ino-chan? – La chica se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con los ojos negros que tanto quería ver — ¿Quieres esquiar conmigo?

—Sai… ¿Pero y Naruko-chan? ¿No estaba contigo? – Buscándola entre la gente.

—Sí, pero dijo que iba a buscar algo no sé donde, y como te vi a ti sola pensé que podíamos esquiar juntos – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

—S-sí, claro Sai, vamos.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Matsuri y Gaara estaban en la fila del telesilla, y pronto llegó su turno. Ambos se subieron muy callados, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra hasta que ya estaban a una altura prudente.

—No has dicho nada – Habló la chica de pronto.

—Observaba el lugar… ¿Sabes? Te mentí – Confesó con una sonrisa algo arrogante, pero atrapante a la vez, que hacía que el corazón de Matsuri se acelerara.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me mentiste? – Preguntó la chica confundida y frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, la verdad es que mi miedo a las alturas sólo fue una excusa para que vinieras aquí conmigo.

—¡¿Cómo? – Gritó exasperada la castaña.

—No te vayas a enojar, pero… — Gaara la miró a los ojos – Es que ya no aguanto Matsuri – Dijo acercándose a ella, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban – Yo tenía que hablar contigo en un lugar donde no nos molestaran, porque yo… yo quiero estar contigo.

—G-Gaara… ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro – Respondió con una sonrisa – A pesar de todo, de que me dijeras que seamos sólo amigos yo… yo no puedo conformarme con eso, yo te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia, por favor.

Matsuri lo abrazó, la verdad es que ella tampoco quería seguir siendo sólo su amiga, estaba segura de que lo amaba y que él también a ella, y de que no iba a lastimarla.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

—¿De verdad? – El pelirrojo no lo podía creer ¿De verdad había aceptado? Esto lo hacía tan feliz que parecía un sueño.

—Sí, es de verdad, yo… no quería aceptarlo, pero me enamoré de ti, aunque me costara admitirlo no puedo negarlo.

—Matsuri… — Gaara la miró con una sonrisa y luego de eso se inclinó para besarla dulcemente. Por fin, por fin era su novia, ahora nada los podría separar.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Cuando Naruto llegó donde estaban los demás, ya a Lee lo habían sacado, pero no habían sido los chicos sino el instructor de esquí que pasaba por ahí. El rubio se puso un poco triste pues no pudo verlo y con las ganas que tenía.

Se regresó al hotel algo deprimido, entonces fue cuando se le cruzó su "amiguita" del alma.

—¿Naruto qué te pasa? – Le preguntó.

—Sayu-chan, no es nada… es que… me perdí algo divertido.

—Ah, qué pena, pero bueno ¿Quieres algo de beber? Yo te invito.

—No sé, no tengo ganas.

—Oh vamos, te invito un chocolate caliente en mi habitación, di que sí por favor – La castaña sonrió muy tiernamente y Naruto al verla así no se pudo negar.

—Oh bueno – Dijo el rubio.

—¿Y Hinata donde está?

—Está dormida, se desmayó porque le tiene miedo a las alturas y yo la subí a la cima de la colina, ahora la dejé en su cuarto para que descansara.

—Ah ya veo "_perfecto_" ¿Bueno vamos? – La chica tomó la mano de Naruto el cual la siguió sin sospechar lo que ella tenía planeado.

Sasuke y Sakura iban entrando al hotel cuando los vieron a ambos irse juntos, ninguno le dio importancia al hecho y siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el Uchiha.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó la chica.

—Sakura… dime una cosa ¿Quién es ese chico que vino contigo? – Sasuke no la miraba a los ojos, pero estaba un poco sonrojado, pues le daba algo de vergüenza mostrarse vulnerable y más aun celoso.

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Yusuke-kun? – Decía Sakura algo confundida.

—Sí, ese ¿Quién es? ¿Es tu novio o qué?

—¿Qué? – Sakura lo miró muy sorprendida y parpadeó varias veces, luego se largó a reír con una gran carcajada que dejó a Sasuke muy sacado de onda.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja un poco enfadado.

—No, nada Jajaja digo jajajaja ¿Cómo crees que Yusuke-kun va a ser mi novio? Es mi muy tontito primo hermano Jajajaja – Seguía riendo la peli rosa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y agarrando su abdomen.

—Hmp, ya deja de reírte – Le reclamó el Uchiha molesto.

—Bueno jejeje, ya me reí mucho ¿Pero por que la pregunta?

—Porque… _estaba celoso_… — Dijo en voz muy baja, que Sakura no pudo oírle.

—¿Cómo dices? No te oigo.

—Que estaba celoso – Dijo mirándola fijamente. Sakura se quedó callada y muy sorprendida, sólo reaccionó cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, no pudo más que corresponderle.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ino y Sai esquiaban juntos, disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro, desde hace tiempo que no pasaban tiempo los dos juntos. Ino desde aquella vez que lo besó, no podía evitar el sentirse muy atraída hacia él, y a Sai le pasaba lo mismo, sólo que lo disimulaba muy bien. Ambos se detuvieron bajo la copa de un gran árbol mientras sonreían.

—Creo que gané – Dijo la rubia.

—Sí, eres muy buena esquiando Ino-chan, perdí rotundamente.

—No es para tanto – Ino se le quedó viendo, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, todo de él le encantaba – Sai-kun yo… — La chica se fue acercando cada vez más a él, hasta sentir su respiración. Sai no dijo nada, sólo aferró ambas manos a la cintura de la chica y la besó intensamente, ella se dejó llevar por el momento sin pensar en nada, ni nadie.

—¿Dónde podrá estar Sai-kun? – Se preguntaba Naruko viendo hacia todas direcciones, hasta que lo vio ahí, bajo un árbol y besando a Ino. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en partes muy pequeñas – No puede ser…

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿En serio Naruto? – Le decía Sayu al rubio mientras levantaba una taza vacía de una mesita de noche.

—Sí, de veras, lo dejé bien mal al tipo y ya nunca más se atrevió a ver a Hinata-chan – Naruto no hacía más que hablar de Hinata y Sayu ya se estaba cansando, pero su plan iba a funcionar sí o sí, fuese como fuese hoy se quedaría con Naruto, o al menos lo iba a separar de Hinata.

—¿Oye quieres más? – Preguntó ofreciéndole más chocolate caliente.

—Bueno sí Sayu-chan, gracias – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Sayu se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa y sacó algo del cajón de la mesita de noche, una especie de polvo blanco que luego dejó caer dentro de la taza – Ten Naruto – Ofreciéndosela.

—Gracias – El rubio la recibió con una sonrisa y se la bebió lentamente.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ya se comenzaba a hacer de noche, todos estaban regresando al hotel porque hacía demasiado frío afuera.

Hinata se despertó de pronto, vaya que había dormido y mucho, cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que afuera ya estaba oscuro. Se levantó aun medio dormida y se fijó que estaba sola.

—Qué raro ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y dónde estará Naruto-kun? – Se preguntó rascando su cabeza, en eso vio que en su celular habían dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto, todo de Naruto — ¿Uh, que será?

Hinata leyó el mensaje:

"_Hinata, estamos todos en el cuarto de Sayu-chan, ven te estamos esperando, Naruto_"

—¿Qué harán todos reunidos allá? – Se preguntó la ojiperla algo confundida, pero luego se levantó para dirigirse al lugar.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Shikamaru estaba en la recepción del hotel hablando animadamente con Kiba cuando de pronto vio a Temari llegar tomada del brazo de Yusuke. Le dieron muchos celos y una cierta tristeza, Temari no le daba ni la hora, ella siempre se estaba fijando en los chicos mayores y no en él, pero ya se estaba cansando de ser sólo el mejor amigo.

—¿Te pasa algo Shikamaru?

—No, nada Kiba, déjame en paz me voy a mi habitación – Dijo el chico alejándose.

—¿Eh? ¿Y a este que bicho le picó?

—¿Hablas de bichos?

—¡Ahhhh! – Gritó Kiba espantado por esa voz — ¿Pero qué, Shino? ¿Tú estabas aquí?

—Sí, y no me gusta que no me noten – Dijo el chico de lentes frunciendo el ceño. Kiba sólo lo miró asustado y se marchó de ahí.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Qué extraño… está la puerta abierta – Dijo Hinata al llegar al cuarto de Sayu. Al entra se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida — ¿Po-por qué Naruto-kun? – Preguntó entre lágrimas.

El rubio dormía en la cama de Sayu, al lado de ella y completamente desnudo, de pronto comenzó a despertar.

—¿Qué pasó? – Se preguntó. De pronto se miró, miró junto a él y finalmente miró junto a la puerta – Hi-Hinata… Sayu… ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

—¿Por qué me haces esto Naruto-kun? – Hinata aferró su mano a la manilla de la puerta mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuya expresión no alcanzaba a transmitir todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento — ¿Por qué…?

—¿Qué pasó? – Sayu se sentó y al ver cómo estaban ella y Naruto enseguida se cubrió con las sábanas — ¿Hinata qué haces ahí? – Haciéndose la inocente.

La ojiperla ya no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo con el corazón totalmente destrozado ¿Por qué nada podía durar para siempre? Primero lo de su madre y ahora esto, siempre… siempre la hacían sufrir.

—¡Hinata! – Gritó Naruto ya más vuelto en sí — ¿Qué pasó Sayu-chan? – Cubriéndose la cara con la mano.

—¿No te acuerdas? – La chica puso una expresión triste en su rostro.

—¿Qué? – Naruto la quedó mirando muy sorprendido, no se acordaba de nada, no sabía por qué estaba así, no entendía lo que había pasado.

—Estuvimos juntos – Le dijo la castaña. Naruto sintió como se le caía el mundo.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Hasta aquí queda, en el próximo capitulo se verán muchas más cosas, como por ejemplo sobre la mamá de Hinata y que más va a pasar ahora con lo que hizo Sayu (Ya la odié y eso que yo misma la inventé xD)**

**Lo que pasó con los demás personajes también lo sabrán luego, bueno los dejo, besos y cariños para todos.**

**Bye Bye ^^**


	15. Recuperando una vida

**Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo después de un tiempo, jeje se que me he tardado pero bueno, son cosas que pasan xD.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 15 del fic, ya se acerca el final.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 15: Recuperando una vida**

En Konoha…

En una habitación de un hotel, el teléfono sonaba incansablemente, hasta que de pronto alguien se acercó a contestarlo.

—¿Bueno? – Preguntó la mujer de ojos claros.

—_¿Señora Hanako? Habla Yohei Namura, el abogado recomendado por el señor Namikaze para encargarme de su caso._

—¿En serio? Qué bien – Respondió emocionada —. ¿Podemos vernos hoy mismo?

—_Claro._

—Muchas gracias señor Namura, adiós – Hanako colgó el teléfono –. Por fin… después de tanto tiempo podré volver a ver a mis hijas, después de todo lo que he pasado…

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura y Sasuke estaban fuera de la habitación de este, en una actitud un poco acaramelada.

—Sasuke-kun aun no puedo creerlo – Decía la peli rosa.

—Pues créelo, Sakura yo te quiero, y quiero estar contigo… — Viéndola a los ojos —. Pero no te veo muy feliz ¿Te sucede algo?

—S-si, verás… — Justo cuando Sakura estaba por contarle lo que le pasaba, vieron pasar a Hinata corriendo y llorando como si no hubiese mañana, parecía destrozada, ni si quiera los miró al pasar —. ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

—No sé… pero será mejor que vayamos a ver – Recomendó el azabache un poco preocupado, pues aunque nunca llegó a nada con Hinata, ella era su amiga.

—Sí, vamos a ver.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—No puede ser, pero si yo no recuerdo nada, me dormí, es todo lo que recuerdo – Decía el rubio totalmente frustrado, estaba sentado sobre la cama, ya vestido y aun cubriendo su rostro con sus dos manos, casi llorando de la desesperación, Hinata lo había visto y se había ido corriendo ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Perdóname Naruto pero es que yo… cuando tú me dijiste que querías estar conmigo me sentí tan feliz – Comenzando a llorar.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero cuando dije eso? ¿Y por qué te sentiste feliz?

—Porque… porque yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, por eso Naruto – Sayu lo abrazó llorando, pero con una maliciosa sonrisa interna, mientras Naruto que aun estaba muy aturdido, se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos – "_Esos polvos que me vendió el viejo ese de la escuela sí que funcionan_" – Pensaba la chica.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Por qué…? – Se preguntaba Naruko escondida debajo de las sábanas de su cama, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por su rostro recordando el beso de Sai con Ino, ya lo sospechaba, pero aun así no había querido creerlo hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos, y aun después de comprobarlo le dolía terriblemente – Sai-kun… yo te amo…

—_S-Sai-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_¿Más bien tú qué haces aquí Naruko-chan? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? Levántate de ahí, tus padres y tu hermano deben estar preocupados – Sai le ofreció su mano._

—_No, yo no quiero volver, ahora que sé que todos han sufrido por mi culpa lo mejor va a ser que me quede aquí, así todos van a ser más felices si no se están preocupando por mi – La rubia volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas._

—_No digas tonterías, apuesto a que todos te están buscando en este momento, venga, levántate y te llevaré a casa._

—_Sai-kun… pero yo…_

—_Vamos Naruko-chan – Dijo Sai sonriendo._

—_Bueno – Dijo la chica también sonriendo._

—Sai-kun siempre me ha ayudado, pero… pero no me quiere…

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata entró llorando al cuarto, no quería saber de nada, ni ver a nadie, sólo llorar y llorar, y nada más, pero Sakura y Sasuke entraron a su cuarto.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la peli rosa muy preocupada por su amiga, sentándose en la cama junto a ella, mientras la ojiperla lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, no era bueno animando a la gente, así que sólo se arrodilló a los pies de la cama y tomando la mano de Sakura dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Hinata, puedes confiar en nosotros.

—N-Naruto-kun… me… me engañó – Dijo Hinata volviendo a llorar, tenía su rostro cubierto por una almohada. Al oír aquello los dos jóvenes se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

—¿P-pero cómo? ¿Con quién? – Se preguntaba Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Fue… con Sayu…

—¿Qué? – Se preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

— Así es, ya concertamos una cita para hoy – Decía Hanako hablando por su celular mientras tomaba una cartera y se dirigía a la puerta –. De hecho ya estoy saliendo, porque van a ser las nueve y se me hace tarde.

—_Pues te deseo suerte Hanako_.

—Gracias Minato, de verdad me sirve de mucho – Luego de decir esto, Hanako colgó y se dispuso a salir de casa.

La verdad muchas veces duele, a ella le dolió terriblemente saber la verdad acerca de su mejor amiga, quien la había traicionado por dinero, porque le tenía envidia.

El haber pasado diez largos años en la cárcel pagando un crimen que no cometió, la muerte del hermano de su esposo, del hombre que amaba, la habían vuelto una mujer fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea y a quien sea con tal de poder ver a sus hijas de nuevo.

Llegó hasta un afamado restaurante de Konoha y se sentó en una de las mesas, de inmediato muchos hombres voltearon a verla pues era una mujer de gran belleza, pero ella no prestó demasiada atención.

—¿Hanako Hyûga? – Preguntó un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de aspecto formal, vestido de traje y muy educado.

—Ahora ya no uso ese apellido, pero si soy yo ¿Es usted el abogado que me recomendó Minato?

—Así es – Respondió el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros sentándose a la mesa –. Ya me había presentado, pero lo volveré a hacer, soy Yohei Namura, mucho gusto – Tomando su mano para besarla cortésmente.

—Mucho gusto – Respondió Hanako con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hablemos de lo que nos concierne.

—Eso me gusta, es un hombre cortés pero siempre va al punto, bueno… lo que yo quiero es ver a mis hijas, mi ex -esposo interpuso una demanda en mi contra hace tiempo, impidiéndome totalmente verlas.

—Ya veo, veré que puedo hacer – El abogado se cruzó de brazos, mientras ella llamaba al mesero para servirse algo haciendo una seña con su mano.

—Le estaré eternamente agradecida.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata seguía llorando tirada en la cama, mientras Sakura le acariciaba el cabello para tratar de calmarla y Sasuke se quedaba ahí.

—¡Hinata-chan! – Naruto entró gritando muy exaltado al lugar mientras Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban con ojos asesinos, pero él no les dio importancia.

—Vete de aquí Naruto, no puedo creer lo que hiciste – Le dijo Sakura con mucha molestia en su voz.

—Sakura-chan por favor déjennos solos – Pidió el rubio con una expresión demasiado seria.

—¿Pero cómo te…?

—¡Sakura! – La interrumpió el azabache –. Vamos, esto no nos concierne.

—P-pero Sasuke-kun…

—Sakura-chan – Le rogó con la mirada Naruto, enseguida ella entendió y tomando la mano de Sasuke salieron ambos del lugar –. Hinata-chan yo…

—Vete de aquí, no quiero verte – Decía la ojiperla ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas bajo la almohada de la cama, no quería verlo a los ojos.

—No, hime-chan por favor escúchame.

—¡No me llames así! No quiero oírte decirme así nunca más, jamás, ya no quiero volver a verte nunca más Naruto Uzumaki ¡Te odio!

Naruto se sintió morir al oír estas palabras, todo su mundo se le cayó a pedazos muy pequeños, ella lo odiaba, su amor lo odiaba.

—H-Hinata-chan yo… — El rubio bajó su mirada, no podía pedirle que lo perdonara porque sabía que no tenía el derecho, ya todo estaba dicho, todo había terminado entre ellos y no hacía falta decirlo con palabras –. De verdad lo siento… yo… yo te amo.

—No mientas así – Hinata por fin dejó ver su rostro, el dolor se veía reflejado en sus ojos y Naruto se sintió aun peor al saber que por su culpa el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos se había apagado –. No vuelvas a decir que me amas, porque no es cierto.

Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños y mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del cuarto. Hinata se arrojó sobre la cama volviendo a llorar aun más fuerte y con muchas más ganas, estaba destrozada y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

La noche se pasó muy rápido para algunos y muy lenta y dolorosa para otros.

El día fue igual, Hinata no salió en todo el día de su habitación, y no dejaba entrar a nadie, estaba demasiado triste. Naruto también se pasó todo el día encerrado, no salió ni para comer y eso era muy raro en él. El resto de los chicos estaban muy bien, sobre todo Gaara y Matsuri y Sasuke con Sakura.

Estaban todos desayunando en el gran comedor.

—¿Así que finalmente ya son novios? – Preguntaba Temari a Gaara y Matsuri. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato por la pregunta y más cuando Gaara la rodeó por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo (él estaba sentado a la derecha de Matsuri y Temari frente a ellos).

—Así es hermana, desde hoy puedes llamar a Matsuri cuñada – Respondió el chico sonriente.

—G-Gaara – Lo reprendió la castaña.

—Jejeje pues me alegro por ustedes – Decía Temari sonriendo.

—¿Por cierto en donde estará Hinata-chan? No ha venido a desayunar con nosotros y ya a va ser la hora de irnos.

—Ni idea Matsuri – Le respondió la rubia.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Sasuke-kun… ¿De qué querías hablarme ahora? – Preguntó la peli rosa muy sonrojada mientras evitaba la mirada del azabache. Estaban fuera del hotel, en la pista de esquí.

—Bueno… ayer no pude decírtelo, pero… quería – Un poco sonrojado —. Pedirte que fueras mi novia Sakura.

—¿Eh? – La chica lo miró a los ojos estallando en sonrojo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, después de tanto tiempo enamorada de ese chico inalcanzable finalmente él correspondía sus sentimientos, estaba tan feliz… pero… ya era muy tarde.

—¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

—S-Sasuke-kun yo… no puedo – Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó algo ofendido, jamás se imaginó que alguien pudiera rechazarlo y menos Sakura.

—P-porque… porque, porque después del año nuevo me iré de la ciudad para siempre, y ya no podré verte más – Respondió soltando algunas lágrimas, le dolía que ya fuese tan tarde.

—¿Qué?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Karin y sus amigas estaban entrando a comedor del hotel, para desayunar. Todas iban en fila y muy ordenadas, de pronto Kiba se acercó al grupo.

—Hola Kana – Saludó animadamente a la rubia.

—Hola Kiba-kun – Respondió la chica sonrojada.

—Oye Kana – Le habló Karin —. ¿Por qué no te vas a desayunar con Kiba? Se ve que está solo porque ni Naruto ni Shikamaru están aquí.

—¡¿Eh?

—Sí, que buena idea – Dijo el castaño —. ¿Vamos Kana?

—B-bueno – Respondió Kana muy, pero muy nerviosa. Los dos chicos se fueron juntos mientras hablaban.

—Vaya Karin, has cambiado – Comentó Shizuko.

—Claro que no, sólo quería devolverle unos cuantos favores ¿Vamos chicas?

—¡Hai! – Respondieron el resto.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hiashi Hyûga se encontraba en su despacho, como siempre organizando algunos papeles importantes, cuando de pronto la sirvienta tocó a la puerta.

—Hiashi-sama, perdone que lo moleste pero alguien quiere verlo y dice que es urgente.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, pues odiaba ser interrumpido mientras estaba en su despacho, ni a Motoko se lo permitía.

—Dile que venga en otro momento, estoy ocupado ahora.

—Lamento ser inoportuno señor Hyûga – El hombre entró al despacho sin previo aviso y pasando de largo a la sirvienta.

—¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó el ojiblanco muy enfadado, por el atrevimiento de ese desconocido.

—Mi nombre es Yohei Namura, abogado, y vengo en representación de la señora Hanako Himura– Dijo Yohei sacando una tarjeta de presentación y entregándola a Hiashi.

—¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que dijo el Hyûga, estaba muy sorprendido, pero el sentimiento no alcanzó a llegar a su rostro, por lo que no mostró expresión alguna.

—Así es, espero no le incomode mi presencia, pero tengo algunos temas que discutir con usted.

Enseguida Hiashi miró a la sirvienta y con la mirada le indicó que abandonara el lugar, ella lo hizo sin chistar y los dos hombres se quedaron solos.

—Diga todo lo que tenga que decir rápidamente.

Yohei sonrió – Me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo señor Hyûga.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Cómo la estará yendo a Namura-san? – Se preguntaba Hanako mientras tomaba un helado en una fuente de sodas.

—Esperemos que bien.

—¿De verdad puedo confiar en él Minato?

—Claro – Respondió el rubio –. Él es de toda mi confianza, te ayudará estoy seguro, podrás ver a tus hijas nuevamente, aunque déjame decirte que no será nada fácil para ellas, creen que estás muerta.

—Ya lo sé, Hiashi no tuvo el valor de decirles que sigo viva, pero… ellas ya son grandes y entenderán, aunque no quiero ponerlas en contra de su padre.

—Te entiendo, es prácticamente lo que hice con Naruto, cuando tuvimos el accidente Kushina lo culpó porque él estaba muy intranquilo dentro del auto, yo tuve la culpa no él, pero él y su madre se distanciaron mucho por ello – Contaba Minato visiblemente afectado por el tema.

—Lo siento Minato… no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes – Se disculpó Hanako.

—No pasa nada, después de todo mi vida se arregló, estoy feliz con mi familia, y mi nuevo hijo o hija que viene en camino – Dijo sonriendo Minato.

—Que bien por ti.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura se acercó al resto de las chicas, Temari, Matsuri e Ino que estaban sentadas junto a Gaara en una mesa. Ino se veía extrañamente feliz, Temari igual que siempre y Gaara junto a Matsuri estaban abrazados, cosa que dejó muy extrañada a la peli rosa.

—¿Eh chicos, de que me perdí? – Preguntó sentándose.

—De nada bueno Sakura – Le contestó Ino con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Seguro? – Le miró Sakura incrédula.

—Bueno, como puedes ver tengo cuñada nueva – Dijo Temari señalando a Gaara y a Matsuri quienes seguían abrazados, y al oír este comentario por parte de Temari, la castaña se sonrojó violentamente.

—¡¿En serio? – Sakura no se lo podía creer, pero luego ya se calmó y se volvió a sentar, se veía un tanto afectada por algo.

—¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Ino.

—Nada, es solo… que Sasuke-kun me pidió que fuese su novia… — Respondió cabizbaja.

—¡¿Qué? – Gritaron todos muy alarmados, eso sí que no se lo podían creer.

—¿Pero por qué estás triste? ¿No deberías estar muy feliz? – Le preguntó Temari algo extrañada.

—Le dije que no.

—¡¿Cómo? – Esta vez Temari e Ino se cayeron de espaldas, era aun más increíble que Sakura lo hubiese rechazado.

—Si… no puedo ser su novia.

—¿Pero de que hablas Sakura? – Le preguntó Gaara —. ¿No se supone que tú estabas enamorada de él?

—Si lo estoy pero… pero yo… — Sakura se fue corriendo en medio de las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan? – Se preguntó Matsuri.

—Ay no, es verdad – Ino se fue corriendo tras Sakura lo que dejó a todos aun más confundidos.

—Ah yo no sé, mejor me voy además no quiero tocar el violín – Dijo Temari parándose —. Ahí se ven chicos, no hagan nada malo.

—¡¿Qué insinúas? – Gritaron ambos con sus caras rojas como tomates.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sasuke estaba desconcertado por lo que le dijo Sakura, todavía no podía creerlo, de verdad se iba a ir, se iba a alejar de él, y el muy idiota se daba cuenta de lo que sentía cuando ya era tan tarde.

—Mierda, mierda ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? – Se oyó la voz de Neji tras él. Desde hace un buen tiempo Neji parecía un zombi, por lo que Sasuke se espantó al verlo —. No estoy tan feo – Dijo el castaño.

—No te aparezcas así Neji – Dijo el azabache con la mano en el corazón.

—Perdón ¿Y qué te pasa?

—Sakura se va…

—¿Y a ti qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? Yo… yo la quiero, quiero estar a su lado… pero ella se irá y ya no podremos vernos jamás.

—Bueno y para eso están los mails, teléfonos, que sé yo, igual pueden estar en contacto ¿No crees?

—Neji, eres un genio – Dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Neji, luego de eso salió disparado.

—¿Qué no era muy obvio? – Se dijo viendo a Sasuke correr como un loco.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto, quien había estado encerrado todo el día, estaba tirado en la cama mientras las palabras de Hinata le daban vueltas en la cabeza, se sentía un imbécil total ¿Pero cómo fue a pasar aquello con Sayu? ¿En qué momento, si no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada?

—No entiendo… no entiendo nada… — Se decía golpeando la cama, en eso escuchó que la puerta sonaba –. _"¿Será Hinata?"_

—Perdón, Naruto soy yo, Sayu – Naruto se decepcionó un poco al saber que no se trataba de quien esperaba.

—Pasa Sayu-chan – Dijo sin ánimos de nada.

La castaña entró a la habitación y al verlo tirado sobre la cama supuso que las cosas habían ido muy mal con Hinata, y eso era justo lo que quería, por fin esa Hinata y su Naruto se habían alejado.

—Naruto… yo… siento mucho lo que pasó.

—No te disculpes…

—Pero de verdad, no debí dejarme llevar… me puse tan feliz cuando me dijiste que querías estar conmigo que… que no me pude resistir.

—¡¿Pero por qué mierda no me acuerdo de nada?

—N-no lo sé Naruto… — Respondió Sayu con una débil voz, como haciéndose la víctima. A Naruto le sobrevino la culpa por haberle gritado, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió, ella solo era una chica enamorada.

—Perdóname Sayu-chan – Dijo el rubio –. No debí gritarte.

—No importa… yo no estoy enfadada contigo – La castaña se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera rubia, mientras él escondía su rostro entre la almohada.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura había corrido hasta su cuarto e Ino tras ella le dio por fin alcance.

—Sakura, ya cálmate, deja de llorar – Decía Ino mientras la abrazaba.

—Pero Ino… es que… ya no lo volveré a ver… solo en un mes, tampoco los veré a todos ustedes, los voy a extrañar tanto… — Decía entre sollozos la peli rosa.

—Lo sé Sakura, pero no estés triste, al menos disfruta este tiempo que aun te queda, no llores que me vas a hacer llorar – Ino la abrazaba mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro también. En eso Sasuke irrumpió en su cuarto abruptamente.

—¡Sakura!

—S-Sasuke-kun – Lo miró sorprendida la peli rosa.

—Ino… ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? – Pidió el azabache mientras Ino asentía. La rubia salió del lugar dejándolos a solas.

—Sasuke-kun yo…

—Sakura, no digas nada, yo sé que tal vez no confíes en mi, que pienses que si te vas… yo me voy a olvidar de ti pero… pero… ¡Aunque te vayas yo jamás te olvidaré!

—S-Sasuke-kun… — Sakura lo miró muy sorprendida, de verdad jamás esperó que Sasuke, el chico de sus sueños le digiera eso.

—Yo… te voy a escribir, a llamar, a mandar mails, pero… Sakura por favor déjame estar contigo… — Decía ya avergonzado el chico, cuando sintió el abrazo de Sakura, la cual lloraba.

—Sasuke-kun, claro que sí, pero… cuando me vaya no te olvides de mí… por favor.

—Nunca me olvidaré de ti, te lo juro Sakura – La tomó de la barbilla y depositó en sus labios un tierno beso, el cual Sakura recibió gustosa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hanako estaba nerviosa, su abogado ya había hablado con Hiashi y esperaba haber llegado a un acuerdo. Daba mil vueltas por su departamento, hasta que el timbre sonó por fin.

—Ay, debe ser él – Se dijo, y como un rayo se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo al notar lo sumamente serio que venía –. No le fue bien ¿Cierto?

—La verdad… fue imposible convencerlo de retirar la demanda, si queremos que usted vuelva a ver a sus hijas tendremos que ir a tribunales.

—Ya veo… — Dijo decepcionada la mujer.

—Lo siento…

—No, usted ha hecho mucho, mañana mismo iré a los tribunales, debemos lograr que me permitan ver a mis hijas.

—Lo lograremos – Dijo Yohei con una sonrisa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata se sentía morir, era verdad que le había dicho que lo odiaba pero por más que trataba le era imposible, simplemente no podía olvidar así como así que amaba demasiado a Naruto, que arrancarlo de su corazón iba a ser como si se estuviese arrebatando una parte de sí misma, pero no podía perdonarlo por lo que había hecho.

Seguía llorando, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería irse a su casa, estar encerrada en su cuarto y quedarse ahí, sin ver a Naruto nunca más, tal vez si ya no lo veía se iba a olvidar de él.

En eso sonó su celular, pero no tenía ánimos de contestar, sin embargo al ver el número se sorprendió tanto que respondió casi sin pensarlo.

—¿Bueno?

—_¿Hinata?_

—¿Mamá eres tú?

—_Si… soy yo Hinata, soy tu mamá…_

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco enorme, de verdad era ella, tenía que ser ella, no había otra explicación, su madre estaba viva, y… Neji le mintió, su padre también, no podía negar que ella era su madre aunque no la estuviese viendo, porque su corazón se lo decía.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—No puede ser ¡No puede ser! – Hiashi golpeó con fuerza su escritorio, en eso Motoko entró al despacho y encontró muy raro que Hiashi estuviese tan exaltado siendo que él era un hombre muy tranquilo.

—¿Qué te pasa Hiashi?

—Es que… ella ha…

—¿Ella ha? ¿Ella quien? – Le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Hanako ha regresado.

—¿Qué?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ino iba por el pasillo pensando que habría pasado con Sakura y Sasuke, en eso chocó con Sai y se puso de todos colores al verlo frente a ella.

—Ah, hola Ino-chan – La saludó él con una sonrisa.

—Hola Sai-kun – Dijo muy nerviosa la rubia.

—¿Estás bien? Te veías un poco preocupada.

—No es nada, son cosas que no tienen que ver conmigo – Respondió sonriendo.

—Ah… oye… — Sai se puso a mirar al suelo, y de pronto tomó la mano derecha de Ino entre las suyas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… sobre lo de ayer… Ino-chan yo…

—Sai-kun, dime algo… la vez que te pregunté si te gustaba Naruko-chan, nunca obtuve una respuesta, la verdad es que quisiera saberlo.

Sai la miró con su sonrisa y ella se sonrojó enseguida – Ella no me gusta, la quiero como una amiga y me siento muy identificado con ella porque cuando era más pequeño también sufrí un accidente.

—Lo siento… no sabía – Dijo la rubia sintiéndose apenada.

—No importa, pero quiero que sepas algo más, la persona que me gusta eres tú.

Ino levantó su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los negros de Sai, no podía creer lo que oía, él de verdad le había dicho aquello, no era un sueño. Se arrojó a los brazos del moreno, estaba muy feliz.

—Tú también me gustas a mí, y mucho.

—¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia?

—Por supuesto.

Los dos chicos seguían abrazados, mientras juntaban sus labios en un beso, pero una persona lloraba y se sentía muy triste por esta escena. Naruko finalmente se dio cuenta de que Sai quería a Ino y ella sólo era su amiga, y aunque lo sospechase le dolía tanto oírlo de sus propios labios, el amor era un sentimiento tan hiriente cuando no era correspondido.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—No puede ser ¿No estoy soñando?

—_No Hinata, de verdad soy yo, perdón si te sorprendo, entiendo que no quieras hablarme después de todo lo que ha pasado pero yo…_

—No mamá, yo… yo necesito verte, por favor, me siento terriblemente mal, te necesito mamá.

—_Ni si quiera te sorprende que esté viva._

—Siempre lo supe, aunque todo el mundo me dijera lo contrario, yo siempre supe que estabas viva en alguna parte, mamá te necesito mucho.

—_Lo sé hija, yo también, quiero verte, pero necesito que no hables de esto con tu padre._

—Claro… pero ahora no puedo, me encuentro lejos.

—_No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, hija mía te quiero mucho…_ — Comenzando a llorar –. _Te_ _he extrañado tanto, a ti y a tu hermana._

—Yo también mamá…

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El día acabó rápidamente, y ya todos debían regresar a Konoha, lo curioso es que en el bus se notaban muchas parejas nuevas, como también se notaba claramente que algo había pasado entre Naruto y Hinata quienes no se miraban para nada. Kakashi, quien no se había visto en todo el viaje, fue el último en subir, y así partieron de regreso a Konoha.

Temari se veía muy a gusto con el primo de Sakura, el cual no dejaba de voltear a ver a Hinata, ya que la veía muy triste, iba sentada sola.

—Eh, oye Temari ¿Me esperas un momento?

—Bueno – Dijo Temari. El chico se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Hinata. La ojiperla no dejaba de ver al suelo, estaba realmente muy mal.

—¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?

—Yusuke-san, no te preocupes, estoy bien – Le respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

—"_No es justo_" – Pensaba Temari inflando las mejillas.

—¿Qué pasó, tu amigo te abandonó? – Le dijo Shikamaru quien estaba sentado detrás junto a un Naruto que casi se reventaba de rabia al ver a Yusuke hablándole a su Hinata.

—Cállate Shikamaru – Le contestó Temari ofendida. El Nara se sentó su lado con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así, además ese tipo no me cae bien, es mejor que no te juntes con él.

—Déjame en paz Shikamaru ¿Tú que sabes? Siempre te estás metiendo en mis cosas ¿Es que acaso te gusto?

—No voy a responder esa pregunta – Dijo Shikamaru levantándose y volviendo a su asiento, mientras Temari se quedaba con una enorme vena frotada en la frente.

—Oye… — Decía Yusuke viendo a Hinata —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Pasó algo con tu novio?

—No quiero hablar de eso – Le respondió la ojiperla con la voz opacada. Yusuke enseguida se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, así que mejor no siguió preguntando. Sin embrago se quedó junto a Hinata, le resultaba una persona muy interesante y si era verdad que ella y su novio habían terminado tal vez tuviese una oportunidad.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Por fin todos bajaban del bus ya estando en Konoha, todos respiraban contentos, aunque claro, había algunos que no lo estaban.

Hinata a penas se bajó se fue donde su primo, sólo se quería ir a casa y al pasar frente a Naruto ni si quiera lo miró, cosa que lo puso muy triste.

—"_Hinata-chan me odia ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo hago que me perdone?"_

—Naruto… — Se le acercó Sayu. Al verla Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse la peor persona de la tierra, él sólo pensando en él y en recuperar a Hinata, cuando también le había hecho tanto daño a su amiga Sayu —. ¿Estás bien? No quiero verte así de triste por mi culpa.

—N-no, no es tu culpa Sayu-chan, fue toda mi culpa, por favor no pienses así.

—No, yo… tengo la culpa de todo…

—Claro que no – Le volvió a asegurar el rubio.

Hinata los veía hablar y se sentía una estúpida, ellos ahí muy contentos sin importarles lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El día lunes llegó muy rápido y casi nadie tenía ganas de ir después de ese fin de semana que habían pasado.

Los chicos iban llegando a la escuela, Naruto fue uno de los primeros en llegar, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y no tenía caso quedarse acostado ahí sin hacer nada, así que se levantó temprano.

—Maldita sea ¿Qué hago?

—Hola Naruto… — Se le acercó Sayu.

—Sayu-chan… hola – Dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz mirando hacia el suelo —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…

En ese momento desde el estacionamiento se veían llegar Sasuke y Sakura tomados de la mano. A Naruto le dio gusto verlos así de bien juntos, al menos ellos eran felices.

Luego de eso la vio llegar. Se le desgarraba el alma, ella ni si quiera lo volteaba a ver, ella lo odiaba, ya nada tenía sentido.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente y como era de costumbre Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde, de hecho desde que se había casado llegaba aún más tarde (Si, aunque no lo crean esta es otra de las cosas que pasaron en los dos meses). El ambiente era bastante tenso, debido a las miradas de Naruto hacia Hinata la cual hacía prácticamente como si él no existiera.

El timbre por fin sonó y todos salieron al recreo.

—¿Sakura vamos a comer algo a la cafetería? Es que hoy no desayuné – Dijo Sasuke.

—Claro Sasuke-kun – Dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras agarraba su mano. La mitad de las chicas del salón la veían con mucha rabia pues estaban todas envidiosas, en especial Karin, pero por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba tanto como pensaba.

—¿A dónde vas Sai-kun?

—Voy al salón de arte a ver algo de unas pinturas – Respondió el pelinegro a su novia —. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Sí, vamos – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Naruko suspiró al verlos partir, de verdad le dolía mucho.

—¿Qué te pasa Naruko-chan?

—¡Ah! – La chica se volteó exaltada —. Matsuri-chan, n-nada ¿Por qué?

—No sé, te vi muy extraña.

—Olvídalo, nadie me entiende, y menos alguien que está tan feliz como tú.

—¿Eh? ¿P-por qué lo dices? – Preguntó un tanto ruborizada Matsuri.

—Pues lo digo por tu novio ¿A propósito donde está?

—Creo que salió al patio jeje ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

—Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer – Respondió la Uzumaki sonriendo igual que su hermano.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara iba por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvo frente a una persona.

—¿Para qué me llamaste Kankuro?

—¿Para qué más? Ya sé que cumpliste la apuesta, nada más quería pedirte tiempo para pagarte hermanito.

—Ah, eso, si haz lo que quieras, pero no lo vuelvas a mencionar aquí en la escuela ¿Me oyes?

—Como quieras pero no sé por qué lo dices.

—Sólo hazme caso idiota – Con estas palabras el chico pelirrojo se alejó de su hermano mayor —. "_Matsuri aún no lo sabe, y si se entera sé que jamás me perdonará_"

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata iba por el patio, quería estar a solas para pensar, para poder olvidarse de Naruto porque si de algo estaba segura era de que jamás lo iba a perdonar.

—Soy una tonta ¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo?

—¿De quién hablas?

Hinata dio un salto al oír esa voz a sus espaldas y se volteó para ver quien le hablaba.

—Ah hola Yusuke-san.

—No me llames así, y… ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien jeje, estaba un poco triste pero creo que esas son puras tonterías.

—Pues qué bien que pienses así ¿Quieres tomar un refresco? Yo invito – Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hai, muchas gracias Yusuke-san… d-digo, Yusuke-kun.

—De nada.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban mientras hablaban de cosas y reían juntos.

—Esto me está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba – Decía Sayu sentada en una banca del patio —. Ahora sólo me falta una cosa para que Naruto sea mío, y el papel de victima me sale muy bien, creo que debería ser actriz.

Una vez terminado su monologo la castaña se levantó y se fue del lugar con una enorme sonrisa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿De qué querías hablar Naruto? Me hiciste dejar sola a Sakura.

—Disculpa Sasuke, es que… necesito ayuda.

—No me digas nada, es por Hinata ¿Cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué me pides ayuda a mi? – Preguntó el azabache arqueando una ceja.

—Mira, el viernes es el cumpleaños de Hinata, sé que no va a perdonarme pero no me quiero rendir, además ni si quiera me acuerdo de lo que pasó pero ella no quiere escucharme.

—Eh, más despacio ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bien, el plan es el siguiente – Le susurró algo al oído.

—¿Crees que eso funcione?

—No lo sé, pero espero que Hinata-chan por lo menos quiera hablarme.

—Me enteré por Neji que piensan hacerle una fiesta enorme en su casa, aunque ella se negó creo que su hermana fue la que organizó todo.

—Entonces ahí será el momento perfecto ¿Puedes decirle a los chicos también? – Preguntó Naruto con cara de perrito regañado.

—Da igual, de todas formas también será un regalo para las chicas, seguro que si participan de esto.

—¡Gracias teme, eres el mejor! – Gritó el rubio emocionado lanzándose sobre su amigo, porque a pesar de todo eran amigos (muy extraños pero amigos a fin de cuentas).

—Pero ya suéltame dobe.

—Oye a todo esto, felicidades por Sakura-chan, espero que la hagas feliz porque de lo contrario te mataré.

—No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé – Respondió el Uchiha con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras observaba a su novia sentada con sus amigas en la cafetería de la escuela.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Así que ahora todas estamos de novias eh – Decía Tenten viendo a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa, pero de pronto notó como Temari y Naruko se rodeaban de un aura depresiva.

—No lo digas así que parece ser que el tema es tabú para ellas – Le aconsejó Sakura en un susurro.

—Eh, si – Respondió la castaña con una gotita en su frente.

—Yo me voy chicas, ahí viene Gaara – Dijo Matsuri levantándose y yendo a abrazar a su novio.

—Ella se ve muy contenta – Dijo Temari —. Y mi hermano también, que bueno.

—Sí, pero extraño sus peleas, me hacían mucha gracia – Dijo Sakura.

—Por donde lo veas es mejor que se lleven bien, creo que a veces se hacían mucho daño peleándose todo el tiempo – Opinó Tenten.

De pronto Naruko suspiró y todas la quedaron viendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Oye Naruko-chan a ti no te gusta nadie?

—¿Eh? – La chica enseguida se ruborizó por la pregunta —. No se de que me hablan, a mi ya no me gusta nadie.

—¿Ya no? – La miró Temari —. ¿Eso quiere decir que antes si?

—Eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia – Respondió la chica dando un suspiro, en eso vio a Sasori junto a Deidara, el pelirrojo le hizo un ademan y ella le respondió de la misma forma.

—¿Y qué hay de él?

—¿Qué? Sasori-kun y yo sólo somos amigos. no inventes Temari – Dijo la rubia mirando a otro lado ¿Cómo podía pensar en otro que no fuera Sai?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El día de clases fue largo y agotador, y ya todos iban saliendo. Naruto corrió como un loco para alcanzar a Hinata a la salida y lo logró, ella iba por el pasillo, entonces él la tomó de la mano cuando ella estaba desprevenida y la metió dentro del cuarto de aseo.

—¡¿Naruto qué haces? – Gritó la chica exaltada.

—Hinata-chan tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame – Dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica. Ella podía sentir el aliento tibio de Naruto sobre su rostro, pero ladeó su cara, no quería sentirlo así.

—Di lo que tengas que decir, no quiero seguir viéndote – Dijo la chica de manera fría y cortante.

—Hinata-chan, te juro que no sé lo que pasó, estaba en el cuarto hablando con Sayu-chan y de pronto me desperté y… y estaba junto a ella, pero te juro que no recuerdo nada.

—Que excusa tan barata, no te creo nada y si no tienes nada más que decir aléjate de mí y déjame salir.

Naruto se alejó de ella pues la mantenía presa contra la pared y su cuerpo, era inútil, ella no le creía para nada.

—Por favor tienes que creerme, yo y ella no tenemos nada.

—Déjame en paz, ya te lo dije, no quiero nada de ti, te odio, y jamás voy a perdonarte – Dicho esto la ojiperla se alejó del lugar dejando a Naruto destrozado nuevamente, pero jamás se rendiría.

—Yo voy a recuperarte, lo juro.

—Naruto idiota ¿Cómo se atreve? – Se decía la ojiperla soltando algunas lágrimas por el dolor que le causaba que Naruto fuese capaz de mentirle de esa manera tan descarada. En eso sonó su celular —. ¿Bueno?

—_Hinata, soy yo ¿Podemos vernos?_

—Mamá… claro que si, voy saliendo de la escuela.

—_Perfecto, te daré mi dirección y nos veremos, te quiero mucho hija._

—Y yo a ti mamá…

La chica se fue alejando del pasillo, pero alguien había escuchado su conversación.

—¿Mamá? Ya veo… con que su madre aun vive, pero que sorpresa – Dijo Sayu riendo de forma malvada —. Creo que aun puedo jugar un rato más con ella Jajajaja.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente capitulo que se llamará El cumpleaños de Hinata, si quieren saber que va a pasar pues lean! xD**

**Nos vemos y gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^**

**Me animan a seguir escribiendo, nos leemos.**

**Bye Bye.**


	16. El cumpleaños de Hinata

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Se que me he tardado un montón con este fic, jeje gomen.**

**Bueno por fin les he traído la conti, espero que la disfruten ^^**

Xxxxx

**Capitulo 16: El cumpleaños de Hinata**

Ya era día viernes, el día de la tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata. Era tan esperada porque entre Hanabi y Neji habían invitado a medio instituto, mientras Hinata sólo había invitado a sus amigos. No quería ni ver en pintura a Naruto en su fiesta, pero sabía que de igual forma él se iba a aparecer por ahí, era más que obvio.

Las clases ya estaban por terminar, todos salían de sus salones directo a sus casas.

—Fue una clase muy divertida la de hoy –habló con una sonrisa la chica, la cual iba tomada de la mano con su novio. Todavía no podía creer que de verdad eran novios, incluso a sus amigos les había costado asimilarlo, pero ella lo amaba y de eso no había dudas, por tanto estaba muy segura de que estar con él era lo que quería.

—¿De que hablas Matsuri? Estuvo aburridísima –se quejó Gaara en tono de fastidio. La castaña le miró graciosa, para luego entornar los ojos.

—Ay, a ti todo te aburre –le dijo con una pequeña risita, notando como de pronto él detenía sus pasos para jalarla por la muñeca.

—Pues sí, todo menos una cosa –el pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, de una forma en que la hizo temblar por completo —. Y esa eres tú –terminó, susurrándole al oído.

Matsuri se puso más roja que un tomate, él podía ser un idiota en ocasiones, pero también era un chico tierno y romántico si se lo proponía y eso le encantaba de él. Él era un mar de cosas nuevas, de nuevas sensaciones, de nuevos sentimientos y emociones que ni ella misma sabía que existían.

Él podía sorprenderla todo el tiempo.

—Gaara… –musitó apoyando su frente contra la de él. Aún sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal, provocándole un cosquilleo bastante molesto en el estómago; las clásicas mariposas de los enamorados.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo… –le respondió.

Ahora fue el turno de Gaara de ponerse como el rojo de su cabello, pues esas palabras lo ponían realmente feliz. Su corazón parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, porque antes no le importaba lo que le dijeran las chicas, él permanecía inmutable. Por Dios, ¿que le había hecho? Se había enamorado, de verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero a la vez sus palabras lo hacían sentir un poco culpable.

_La apuesta…_

No obstante, no iba a permitir que una estupidez como esa, aquella ridícula apuesta y su orgullo lo alejaran de ella.

—Yo también te amo Matsuri –susurró como respuesta, justo antes de unir suavemente sus labios con los de ella. La chica cerró sus ojos, rodeándolo por el cuello, mientras sentía como él volvía más fuerte el agarre en su cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo. Se besaban dulcemente, pero en un momento el contacto se volvió algo más agresivo, llevados por los sentimientos que los unían.

—Ay cielos, búsquense un hotel –se oyó una voz femenina, que los hizo separarse de golpe.

—¡Temari! –gritaron los dos sonrojados ante la mirada divertida de la rubia.

—Ya, era sólo una broma –suspiró la chica con cierta decepción —. Ojalá y hoy encuentre a un príncipe azul en la fiesta de Hinata, me aburro demasiado estando tan abandonada.

—No te preocupes Temari-san, de seguro encuentras a alguien –le animó Matsuri con una dulce sonrisa.

—Pues más te vale que no, porque si es así lo mataré antes de que te toque un pelo –amenazó Gaara, a lo que su hermana mayor le miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de reproche.

—Eres un egoísta –masculló.

—¿Decías? No pude oírte –el pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido, por lo que Temari también prefirió hacerlo.

—Nada hermanito –dijo Temari con una gotita en su frente.

—¡Hoy tenemos fiesta! –gritó la rubia Naruko saliendo del salón. Se veía muy animada y no era capaz de disimularlo.

—No lo grites tan alto Naruko-chan –le dijo Hinata con una gotita resbalando por su sien, no quería armar revuelo en la escuela con lo de su fiesta —. No quiero que más gente se vaya a enterar, ya de por sí irán muchos.

—Gomen –se disculpó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa traviesa.

—"_Ella y él sonríen de la misma manera…" –_se pasó por la mente de Hinata con cierta tristeza, ya que esa chica le hacía recordar a Naruto.

En ese instante la ojiperla se quedó viendo a la puerta del salón por donde venía saliendo el rubio acompañado de sus dos amigos. Lo observó por varios segundos.

Él se veía triste.

Pero eso no podía ser, él era un traidor, no podía estarse preocupando por él. Sacudió su cabeza y con ella sus pensamientos y miró para el lado contrario, no quería volver a perderse en su mirada y desear esos labios, a los cuales los suyos pedían a gritos. Lo amaba demasiado aun.

—"_Hinata me odia… Hinata me odia…_" –se repetía constantemente en la cabeza de Naruto. Ya no podía existir sin ella y es que en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella se había metido tanto en su corazón que ya era imposible arrancarla, ni aun quitándose el corazón podría hacerlo.

Por eso iba a recuperarla.

—¿A que hora comienza la fiesta? –preguntó Sakura, quien salía del salón tomada de la mano con Sasuke, ambos se veían de una forma sospechosa, como si estuviesen planeando algo.

—A las nueve –respondió Hinata. Había notado esas miraditas, pero no dijo nada porque pensó que tal vez eran cosas de pareja.

—Bueno, entonces a esa hora nos vemos –dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa alegre.

Los dos chicos se alejaron de ella mientras se miraban el uno al otro sonrientes.

—No se si sea idea mía, pero creo que se traen algo entre manos… -se dijo Hinata, algo confusa.

—¿Crees que esa idea de Naruto vaya a funcionar Sasuke-kun? –le preguntó Sakura a su novio, el cual sólo veía al frente, pensativo.

—No lo sé Sakura, pero es todo lo que tiene, está muy mal desde que terminó con Hinata, ¿puedes creer que hasta está haciendo los deberes de la escuela? –decía el azabache riendo, después de todo era gracioso ver a Naruto actuar así, cuando él sólo pensaba en flojear todo el día, así era él, siempre estaba metido en líos.

—Jeje, pues si, ese no es Naruto –ella también sonrió —. Aunque no sé, no le creo eso que nos contó sobre lo de Sayu, es decir, es muy difícil de creer algo así razonó la chica, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Difícil, pero no imposible, ustedes las mujeres… por amarrarnos harían lo que fuera –dijo Sasuke a modo de broma, pero a Sakura le molestó un poco, en cierta forma se sentía ofendida por aquel comentario.

—¿Eso crees? Hmp –le dio la espalda enfadada. Sasuke rió con gracia, su novia era muy quisquillosa.

—¿Te has enojado? –preguntó —. Sakura no te enfades –rogó, abrazándola por la espalda para pegarla a su pecho —.Te ves mejor sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodeando su cintura, pero sonrió satisfecha, él había cambiado mucho con ella, ahora era mucho más amable y tierno y eso le gustaba mucho, sólo hacía que se enamorara más de él.

Pero los cuentos de hadas no duran para siempre.

—¿Sasuke-kun? –lo llamó la peli rosa, cambiando su tono de enojo por uno más normal, extrañando un poco al joven Uchiha.

—¿Uhm? –balbuceó él, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de ella.

—¿De verdad me quieres?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –inquirió confundido, arqueando una ceja al no entender las intenciones de su novia con aquella pregunta. Le molestaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan meloso, pero por ella estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de cambiar, por lo que ella le hacía sentir.

—Sólo responde… –insistió Sakura.

—Claro que sí, eres la única chica que quiero Sakura –respondió finalmente el azabache. Una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en los labios de la peli rosa al oírle.

—Y tú el único que yo quiero –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del contacto del chico, de su cálido abrazo.

Estar así era lo máximo.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Las horas pasaban, ya la hora de la fiesta se acercaba ante la espera del rubio, quien estaba impaciente.

—¿Qué hora es mamá?

—Las siete y media –respondió Kushina mientras cocinaba algo —. Me preguntaste lo mismo hace dos minutos Naruto.

—Pero… pero… es que ya quiero que comience el cumpleaños de Hinata.

—¿Y por que tanto interés? –le preguntó su madre algo interesada. Ella sabía que su hijo y su novia habían tenido una fuerte pelea y que habían terminado, el mismo Naruto se lo había contado. Le hacía muy feliz que él le contara sus cosas, todo había mejorado mucho desde hace algún tiempo, sin embargo se sentía mal por él, porque él se veía deprimido con el tema.

—Mamá, lo sabes, necesito hacer que me crea, que yo no tuve nada que ver con Sayu –decía un poco avergonzado, hablar de lo que había pasado no le hacía sentir muy orgulloso y menos frente a su progenitora.

—Sé que vas a lograrlo, eres alguien muy determinado Naruto –le animó su madre con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír al él también.

—Sí, gracias mamá.

En eso se apareció Naruko en la cocina, traía puesto un vestido anaranjado con los hombros descubiertos, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos botines de color negro muy fashions. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, no como lo traía normalmente en dos moñitos, haciéndola lucir mucho más grande.

—¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó con su enorme sonrisa, siempre dulce y alegre a la vez.

—Muy bien –le respondió su hermano un tanto sorprendido, no sabía que su hermanita pudiese lucir como toda una mujer.

—Tú también te ves bien Nii-san –dijo mientras le daba ligeros golpes en el hombro al rubio.

Naruto traía puesta una camisa naranja que marcaba su cuerpo a la perfección, mientras algunos botones los llevaba desabrochados y para abajo traía unos pantalones negros, nada del otro mundo según él, pero se veía realmente guapo. Se había puesto el colgante que le dio su padre.

—De seguro cuando Hina-chan te vea caerá rendida a tus pies.

—No creo… pero voy a hacer el intento —dijo un poco deprimido, llevándose una mano detrás de su nuca —. ¿Dónde está mi celular? –preguntó de pronto.

—Ah, gomen ne, lo usé para jugar y lo dejé sin batería jeje –reconoció Naruko un tanto apenada —. Pero si tanto necesitas llamar usa el teléfono de la casa.

—Ya qué –suspiró el rubio acercándose al aparato que estaba junto a la puerta de salida. Para luego marcar el número al que deseaba llamar.

—¿A quien llamas hijo?

—Sólo a algunas personas –respondió misterioso, dejando un tanto escépticas a su madre y su hermana, que no entendían el porqué de tanto misterio.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Ya está todo listo, solo hay que esperar a la hora y ya –decía Sasuke hablando por su celular —. Nos vemos luego Naruto –terminó la llamada. Luego de eso dirigió su mirada a su amigo Gaara, el cual estaba vestido con una camisa de tela negra y pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color, haciéndolo lucir realmente guapo, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era el sombrero al estilo mexicano que llevaba en la cabeza, dándole todo el aspecto de un mariachi.

—No sé como me convenciste de esto –dijo un poco apenado, no es que su atuendo no le gustara, pero usar aquel sombrero para lo que iban a hacer era un poco ridículo, aunque le consolaba ver que no sólo él lo usaba, sino que Sasuke también.

—Vamos, es por una buena acción, además yo también tendré que usarlo –le dijo el azabache riendo un poco.

—Sí, supongo que eso me consuela, además que podré llevarle serenata a Matsuri –sonrió pensando en ella. Cada vez que simplemente la imaginaba en su mente le sucedía aquello.

—Gaara… ¿Aun no le has dicho nada cierto? –el Uchiha lo miró reprobatoriamente, estaba preocupado por su amigo aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

—No… –reconoció el pelirrojo —. Tengo miedo… –sonrió —. Es un poco absurdo que yo lo sienta, pero la amo y no quiero perderla, y si le digo todo se que me odiará –guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego continuó —. No quiero que me odie.

—Gaara… "_Cielos, nunca lo había oído hablar así de una chica, se nota que está enamorado de ella, solo espero que no lo arruine_" –pensó un tanto inquieto.

—Hola chicos ¿Ya están listos? –preguntó Neji , quien acababa de llegar.

—Sí Neji –respondió Sasuke —. La operación "Reconquistar a Hinata" está a punto de comenzar –dijo sonriendo.

—¿Quién le puso ese horrible nombre? Es demasiado problemático – Se acercó Shikamaru. Todos estaban reunidos en un parque muy cerca de la mansión Hyûga.

—Fue Naruto –respondió Neji algo fastidiado—. La verdad yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con él, es un nombre un poco… no sé.

—¿También vas a cantar Shikamaru? –le preguntó Gaara un tanto sorprendido.

—Eh… sí, pero sólo para ayudar al problemático de Naruto, no pienses que me guste alguna de las chicas –respondió metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando hacia otro lado un tanto sonrojado, pero más que nada nervioso por la presencia del pelirrojo, porque éste estaba sospechando lo que él sentía por su hermana y al parecer no le gustaba nada.

—¿Qué no te gustaba la hermana de Gaara? –la imprudencia del recién llegado hizo a Shikamaru estallar en sonrojo y a Gaara poner una cara asesina que casi le hace dar un infarto al pobre Nara.

—¡Cállate Kiba, estás diciendo puras estupideces! –gritó Shikamaru molesto.

—Mas te vale que sean estupideces, con mi hermana nadie se mete ¿Oíste? –lo amenazó con el puño Gaara, mirándole de forma intimidante. La verdad era que no podía soportar que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermana mayor.

—Oí perfectamente –respondió Shikamaru nervioso, mientras una gotita de sudor frío recorría su sien.

—Bueno, ya falta poco para la hora, voy a avisarle a Naruto que ya estamos todos –Sasuke tomó su celular y marcó a casa del rubio.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ya todos estaban llegando a la gran fiesta de Hinata en la mansión Hyûga, menos los chicos, los únicos que había llegado de los del salón eran Sai y Suigetsu, los demás ni sus luces.

—Que extraño, no han llegado –dijo Tenten preocupada por su novio, pues no sabía nada de él —. ¿Neji donde estás? –se preguntó bajando la mirada. Él había estado tan distante, ya no le contaba sus cosas, lo que le pasaba, nada, y eso la ponía muy triste, porque en cierta forma le hacía pensar que él la había dejado de querer.

—Tranquila Ten, de seguro están todos juntos –la animó Temari, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole.

—Es verdad, mi primo Neji debe estar por llegar –Hinata también trató de animarla, aunque ella misma no se sintiera alegre. Ni si quiera tenía ganas de estar en esa fiesta, no sabía que hacía ahí.

Sakura y su primo Yusuke entraron, la fiesta se realizaba en el gran jardín por tanto cabía muchísima gente y el lugar estaba lleno, pero como la mansión era enorme.

—Hola Hinata –la saludó la peli rosa alegremente, dándole un abrazo y un pequeño presente al mismo tiempo — Feliz cumpleaños amiga, espero te lo pases genial.

—Hola Sakura-chan, muchas gracias, hola Yusuke-kun –los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa luego de separarse de la chica, agradeciendo con una leve reverencia el regalo.

—Hola Hinata-chan –le respondió Yusuke un tanto sonrojado e hipnotizado por su sonrisa, mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la nuca y Sakura lo veía de reojo.

—"_¿Qué le pasará a Yusuke? ¿No será que…?" _–pensó mirando a la ojiperla y luego volviendo a mirar a su primo —. _"¿Será que le gusta Hinata?"_

Mientras Yusuke le entregaba un regalo de cumpleaños a Hinata, Temari le miraba desde lejos con cierta envidia, no solía ser así, pero no podía soportar el hecho de tener que estar siempre sola.

—Hinata es una chica con suerte –dijo mientras tomaba un poco de ponche de frutas, tratando de desviar la mirada para no sentir aquello tan molesto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó la castaña que aún seguía a su lado, extrañada.

—Yusuke-kun se ha enamorado de ella, se nota demasiado. Ay Tenten, quiero un novio, las envidio tanto a ti y a las chicas –dijo suspirando —. Hasta mis hermanos tienen novia y yo no tengo a nadie.

—Ya aparecerá alguien, sólo dale tiempo al tiempo –la chica le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, animándola.

Matsuri entró junto con Ino, la cual apenas vio a Sai corrió hacia él antes de siquiera ir a saludar a la celebrada, por su parte Matsuri sí se dirigió a su amiga, además no veía a Gaara por ninguna parte.

—¡Sai! –exclamó Ino abrazándolo con efusividad —. Que bueno verte.

—Sí, nos vemos todos los días Ino-chan –le dijo con su sonrisa típica, provocando que la rubia frunciera el ceño, pero poco tiempo después soltó una sonrisa graciosa, acercándose a él un poco.

—Sí, pero no en las noches –le susurró al oído, haciendo que el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeciera un poco. A veces su novia era un poquito lanzada y no es que no le gustara, pero él era hombre y temía no poder controlarse frente a ella, por eso solo le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano para llevarla a bailar.

—¿No han llegado los chicos? –preguntó Matsuri a Hinata –ya le había entregado su regalo y una felicitación– mirando para todos lados a ver si veía a Gaara. Justo hoy se había arreglado para darle una sorpresa y él no estaba por ninguna parte, lo que la deprimía.

Traía puesto un jean azul, ajustado al cuerpo, marcando la forma de sus piernas bien torneadas, encima usaba un top de color celeste, con tres tiritas en lugar de mangas y que dejaba ver un poco de la piel de su cintura y caderas, denotando que era realmente delgada. El cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre, pero sus ojos llevaban una sombra de color gris que le daba más profundidad a su mirada negra como la noche y sus labios estaban enrojecidos, haciendo que cualquier chico deseara besarla.

—No –le respondió Hinata un tanto desanimada, después de dejar a Sakura y Yusuke se había ido a hablar con la castaña a una parte más alejada donde el ruido de la música era en menor intensidad —. La verdad es que… pensé que él vendría –suspiró lastimeramente.

Ella se veía realmente preciosa aquella noche, usando un vestido de tela suave en color crema, corto hasta las rodillas. Tenía un escote en V, que dejaba ver sólo lo justo y necesario, aunque como Hinata era muy desarrollada llamaba la atención más de lo normal, aunque ella no quisiera. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ojos perlados estaban maquillados con sombra rosada y sus labios llevaban brillo, haciéndola lucir muy linda.

—Sé a que te refieres Matsuri la miró seriamente —. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?

—No lo tengo muy claro, sólo sé que él me envió un mensaje desde su celular, diciéndome que fuese al cuarto de Sayu y una vez llegué ahí estaban los dos dormidos, juntos… y… me dolió tanto… –unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, pero Matsuri también la abrazó, luego se separó de ella y se quedó pensando —. ¿Qué sucede Matsuri-chan?

—¿Dices que estaba dormido?

—Hai –asintió Hinata con la cabeza.

—¿No te parece un poco extraño que estando dormido te enviase un mensaje?

—¿Eh? –la ojiperla se quedó callada, intentó decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios. Pero… si Naruto no escribió el mensaje ¿Entonces…?

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, el cual contestó algo más animada al ver de quien se trataba.

—_Hinata _–dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Que bueno que me llamas –habló la ojiperla con una sonrisa, evitando decir "mamá" para que Matsuri no se diera cuenta, no era por ser egoísta, sólo que no quería que se supiera algo tan importante así nada más.

—_¿Cómo no iba a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños? Ya tienes diecisiete años… son tantos años de no verte…_ –su voz comenzó a sonar triste una vez más, le dolía mucho no haber estado presente durante tantos cumpleaños de sus dos hijas.

—No pasa nada –dijo Hinata con volviendo a sonreír —. Mañana nos veremos ¿No es así?

—_Sí, perdona que no te haya podido ver durante la semana, he estado ocupadísima con todo y el tribunal, el abogado y eso…_

—Ya dije que no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ahora debo dejarte.

—_Mañana por fin te veré hija, hasta entonces, cuídate mucho_ –la llamada terminó por fin, dejando a Hinata mucho más tranquila de lo que estaba hace un rato, al menos había podido hablar con ella.

—¿Quién era? –preguntó Matsuri muy extrañada, no veía a Hinata tan bien desde hace rato. ¿Quién sería esa persona que le subió el ánimo tan de repente?

—Sólo una amiga a la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo –respondió la Hyûga, dejando muy intrigada a su amiga castaña.

—Ah ya veo… –le miró de reojo —. Será mejor regresar con los demás a la fiesta, tal vez los chicos hayan llegado ya.

—Hai, vamos –ambas regresaron a donde estaban la mayoría de las personas y se quedaron junto a sus amigas mientras bailaban todas juntas.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a Naruko, quien acababa de llegar.

—Y la verdad es que mi hermano estaba muy extraño hoy –terminaba de contar la rubia —. De hecho me pidió que me adelantara porque tenía algo que hacer antes.

—Ya veo… –Sakura ya estaba segura de que el plan había comenzado, sólo estaba esperando la señal de Sasuke para hacer su parte, porque después de todo Naruto seguía siendo su amigo y al haberle explicado él la situación, había decidido ayudarle.

—Oye… Sakura-chan…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura, mientras que Naruko mantenía su vista en el suelo. Le parecía muy lindo verla así, esa Naruko en ciertos aspectos era muy parecida a su hermano, pero también era tierna y adorable, cosa que obviamente sólo venía de ella.

—¿Qué haces cuando te gusta una persona, pero él solo te ve como una amiga? –preguntó avergonzada, jugando con sus manos como si se tratara de Hinata, es que la había visto hacer eso tantas veces que ya se le había pegado.

—Naruko-chan… –la peli rosa se sintió un tanto identificada con estas palabras, recordó a su yo del pasado, enamorada de Sasuke y él ni si quiera volteaba a verla, eso era doloroso —. ¿Te gusta Sai verdad? –mientras observaba a Ino y Sai bailar juntos.

—Sí… –reconoció Naruko. ¿Para que lo iba a negar si era muy obvio?

—La verdad es que… no sé que decirte, Ino es mi amiga y no podría aconsejar a su rival, pero… lo que siempre se hace en estos casos es decir, no te rindas –habló Sakura, sonriéndole.

—¿Eh? –la miró algo sorprendida.

—Sí, tal vez Sai no sea el chico indicado para ti, tal vez sea otra persona, a lo mejor esa persona sí se enamorará de ti –aseguró la Haruno con una sonrisa y la pose del tío guay que veía hacer a Lee y Gai-sensei todos los días.

Naruko primero la miró sin saber que decir, pero luego sonrió igual que ella —. Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, tus palabras me ayudan mucho, no sabes cuanto.

—De nada –en eso, por fin se oyó el sonido del celular de Sakura, era la señal que esperaba para actuar —. Bueno, tengo algo que hacer, así que espérame ¿De acuerdo?

—Hai –asintió la rubia con la cabeza.

Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió al reproductor de música, apagándolo.

Toda la gente se puso a reclamar porque les habían quitado la música, todos silbaban y abucheaban, hasta que de pronto se oyó una música de guitarras y a todos le llamó bastante la atención.

—¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

—Voy a ver –le dijo Matsuri, la cual salió por la puerta y vio a los chicos cantando y tocando la guitarra.

Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto, los seis estaban tocando una serenata y lo más increíble eran sus sombreros de mariachi acompañando sus vestimentas normales. Se veían bastante monos.

—¡Hinata-chan, chicas, vengan a ver esto! –gritó la castaña al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su novio, la pareció muy tierno verlo así y le sonrió dulcemente. Su corazón se aceleró con sólo observar sus ojos aguamarina y verle sonriéndole tan alegremente.

—¿Qué pasa Matsuri-chan? –llegó corriendo Hinata, junto con las demás y casi todos los de la fiesta se asomaron para ver de que se trataba. La ojiperla se sorprendió enormemente al ver al rubio tocando una serenata para ella, sólo mirándola a ella como si nada más en el mundo existiese —. Naruto-kun…

—Neji… –Tenten sonrió al verlo, mientras oía la música de las guitarras de Gaara, Sasuke y Kiba.

—Hinata, esto es para ti –profirió Naruto antes de ponerse a cantar.

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad_

_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más_

_Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento._

_._

_Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión_

_En cada resquicio de mi corazón_

_Como hacerte a un lado_

_De mis pensamientos._

_._

_Por ti, por ti, por ti,_

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposte la vida y me deje ganar._

_._

_Te extraño, porque vive en mí tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo..._

_._

_Te extraño, porque vive en mí tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo..._

_._

_He perdido todo, hasta la identidad_

_Y si lo pidieras mas podría dar_

_Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado._

_._

_Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión_

_Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós_

_He aprendido ahora_

_Que te has marchado_

_._

_Por ti, por ti, por ti..._

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposte la vida y me deje ganar_

_._

_Te extraño, porque vive en mí tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo..._

Mientras el rubio cantaba – lo que se le daba bastante bien – los demás le hacían coros, pero mirando a sus chicas que a ellos les gustaban, sólo Naruto observaba a Hinata.

—Rayos, ojalá Sasuke-kun me estuviese cantando a mi –dijo Karin desanimada, pero a la vez ilusionándose al imaginar como sería eso.

—Kiba-kun… –suspiró Kana sonrojada.

—Es inútil –dijo Shizuko con decepción, observando a los muchachos tan enamorados —. Esos chicos ya tienen dueña, nunca nos van a pelar.

Karin sólo suspiró, mientras Suigetsu no dejaba de mirarla y la canción de los chicos ya terminaba.

—Hinata, de verdad tienes que creerme, yo no tuve nada que ver con ella, por favor, ¿qué me dices?

Hinata se había quedado paralizada, nunca se esperó algo como una serenata y lo peor era que hasta su primo había participado de esto. Sentía como su corazón se apretaba y soltaba de nuevo con fuerza, pero aun no podía creerle después de lo que vio.

Entró nuevamente a la mansión y salió con la manguera del jardín, dirigiendo un chorro de agua a todos los chicos sin importarle a quien le llegara, sin embargo fue Naruto el más afectado por el agua, quedando totalmente empapado.

—¡No me creas tan estúpida, Uzumaki Naruto! –gritó y entró nuevamente, encendió el radio y la fiesta continuó como si nada.

—Parece que no le gustó la canción –dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, quitándose un poco de agua de su perfecta cabellera azabache. Se hubiera puesto realmente molesto de no ser porque en ese momento vio a su novia caminando hacia él.

—Sasuke-kun –Sakura le sonrió —. Les salió muy lindo, de verdad –lo abrazó rodeándolo por el cuello, a lo que él sólo la rodeó por la cintura.

—¿No te has mojado Gaara? –le preguntó Matsuri acercándose a él, se veía preocupada y no era para menos, Hinata se había pasado un poco en irse contra todos los chicos.

—Estoy bien –respondió el pelirrojo en forma desinteresada, hasta que posó sus ojos sobre la joven que le hablaba, quedándose prácticamente boquiabierto —. Vaya… que linda te ves hoy –dijo un tanto sonrojado al verla tan linda y arreglada, jamás la había visto así de bien.

Ella también se sonrojó un poco.

—Me arreglé así para ti –confesó muy avergonzada, pero al instante Gaara la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, haciéndola sentir muy feliz.

—Demonios –Naruto, quien estaba empapado, comenzó a temblar del frío.

—Oye Naruto –le dijo Neji —. Ven, te prestaré algo de mi ropa, no puedes quedarte así, te enfermarás.

—Gracias Neji.

—Neji –Tenten se acercó a él, mostrando su siempre brillante sonrisa —. Que lindo les salió, lástima que a Hinata no le haya gustado la serenata.

—Sí, es una pena, pero mi prima debería escuchar más antes de actuar.

—Pensé que apoyarías a Hinata, de hecho creí que tú querías matar a Naruto –dijo la castaña un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, jamás pensó en verlo tan tranquilo en esta situación.

—Sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, además Naruto me lo explicó todo –explicó —. Bueno si me disculpas me voy arriba a prestarle algo de ropa –el ojiblanco pasó de largo a su novia, la cual se sintió un poco triste, ni si quiera le dijo algo sobre su ropa, o como estaba arreglada, era como si ni si quiera le hubiese mirado. Desde hace algún tiempo Neji estaba así de frío con ella y eso comenzaba a dolerle.

—Neji… ¿Qué sucede contigo? –se preguntó mientras lo veía alejarse.

—Jajaja, nunca pensé verte haciendo esto Shikamaru –Temari reía a carcajadas mientras apuntaba al chico Nara, el cual sólo se hacía el desentendido, pero estaba muy avergonzado.

—Cállate, sólo lo hice para ayudar a Naruto, no te burles de mi Temari –Shikamaru se quitó el sombrero de mariachi y miró mal a la rubia, la cual lentamente dejaba de reír, pero aún así no hacía ningún esfuerzo por que eso sucediera —. Mejor me voy a beber algo, eres demasiado problemática.

—Si, tú siempre con lo mismo –dijo viéndolo entrar a la fiesta —. Shikamaru idiota –susurró cuando él ya no estaba.

Las cosas adentro estaban muy animadas, los invitados bailaban mientras algunos bebían (de no ser por Neji que había convencido a su tío nadie hubiera tomado una gota de alcohol). Hinata estaba sentada, aburrida. Si los demás no supiesen que ella era la cumpleañera hubiera parecido un zombi ahí.

—¿Por qué tan sola Hinata-chan?

—Yusuke-kun… –lo observó la ojiperla mientras él se sentaba a su lado —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te has cansado de bailar?

—No es eso, es que te vi tan sola que me pregunté si te gustaría bailar conmigo –dijo él con una sonrisa amable y amistosa.

Verdaderamente era una persona muy agradable, pero Hinata estaba demasiado deprimida como para bailar o hacer cualquier cosa, la presencia de Naruto en el lugar no había sido una de las mejores ideas, quería echarlo, pero no era capaz de eso, ya había tenido suficiente valor hace rato cuando lo empapó.

—No… yo no tengo ganas de nada en estos momentos.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, disfrútala –le decía viéndola preocupado. Para él Hinata era un ser lleno de luz, no era justo que estuviera sufriendo así en un día tan importante de su vida por alguien que –para él– no valía la pena.

—Es que… no puedo hacerlo… no me siento feliz ni mucho menos, me duele demasiado lo que él me hizo.

—Se nota que Naruto está muy arrepentido –dijo mientras Hinata lo volteaba a ver. Yusuke estaba observando a las personas bailar, hasta que clavó su mirada en la chica. Era verdad que no le agradaba Naruto por lo que había hecho, pero tenía que ser sincero respecto a lo que pensaba, no pretendía engañar a Hinata de ninguna manera —. Si no fuese así no te habría traído tamaño regalo.

—Aunque haga eso no puedo perdonarlo, yo confié ciegamente en él y rompió todas mis ilusiones, era la primera vez… es la primera vez que me he enamorado y… y tengo miedo de volver a sentir ese intenso dolor –decía la chica mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, las cuales Yusuke limpió con sus dedos, volviendo a sonreírle.

—Si ya no puedes confiar en él, entonces busca a alguien más, estoy seguro de que muchos estarían felices de tenerte a su lado… –le hablaba casi en un susurro. Hinata le sonrió y ella misma se encargó de limpiar las lágrimas que aun le quedaban.

—Tienes razón, lo olvidaré –se puso de pie —. Yusuke-kun, vamos a bailar, la noche es joven y estamos en mi fiesta, no quiero amargarles el rato a todos los que vinieron a divertirse conmigo.

—Así me gusta –dijo Yusuke también parándose y tomando delicadamente la mano de Hinata —. Una sonrisa queda mucho mejor en tu rostro.

—Shikamaru idiota, déjame en paz –reclamaba Temari mientras no dejaba de beber, viendo a Itachi bailar como con tres chicas. Se sentía de lo más celosa, se suponía que ese chico siempre le había gustado, pero él ni caso le hacía. Ni el primo de Sakura le había hecho caso, porque ahora estaba pegado detrás de la sombra de Hinata. ¿Es que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien que la quisiera?

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru trataba de hacerla dejar de beber porque después sería todo un lío llevarla a su casa, seguro sus hermanos no ayudarían en eso, Gaara parecía muy entretenido con Matsuri y Kankuro, él estaba bailando con al menos cinco chicas alrededor de él.

—Temari ya deja eso, te estás poniendo muy borracha –se quejó quitándole el vaso.

—Déjame, míralo como baila con tantas chicas. Todos están felices y en pareja menos yo, Shikamaru estoy harta –decía la rubia poniéndose a llorar de lo borracha que ya estaba, trató de quitarle su vaso a Shikamaru pero éste lo dejó fuera de su alcance y la agarró de los hombros

—Cálmate y deja de decir tonterías, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar –le recomendó preocupado.

—Cállate, por una vez déjame en paz maldita sea, estoy harta de ti –de pronto la rubia sufrió un pequeño mareo —. Quiero vomitar –dijo agarrándose el estómago.

—Te lo dije, demonios, te llevaré al tu casa –el joven le dio un pequeño abrazo, tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar hasta el auto de ella (regalo de sus padres por sus 18 años), que obviamente no iba a poder conducir.

Naruto estaba bebiendo también, después de haberse cambiado de ropa lo único que hizo fue beber. Miraba a Hinata, sonriendo mientras bailaba con el primo de Sakura y sentía hervir su sangre al comprobar lo bien que la estaba pasando ella.

—Mierda… Hinata ¿Cómo hago para que me creas? –se preguntaba.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces ahí todo triste y aburrido? –le preguntó Sakura. Ella se sentó a su lado y le quitó el vaso que estaba bebiendo, mirándole con reproche —. Deja de beber alcohol.

—Sakura-chan… –reclamó haciendo un puchero. Miró para todos lados buscando a Sasuke, pero no lo vio —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y el teme?

—Debe estar por ahí, la verdad es que bailamos un rato y luego dijo que iba al baño.

—Wow, yo pensé que siendo su novia lo controlarías un poco más, es decir, sabemos como es Sasuke y no es un santo que digamos –Naruto dijo esto ultimo con una mueca de sarcasmo. Sasuke siempre había sido un mujeriego, poco comprometido y algo distraído en cuanto a los sentimientos que las chicas ponían en él, pero poco a poco parecía ir cambiando.

—Jejeje, Sasuke-kun ha cambiado mucho –aseguró la ojijade —, ya nos es el mismo chico que no le importaba estar con cualquiera sólo para pasar el rato.

—¿Y te gusta presumir que eso es gracias a ti no es verdad?

—Pues si –respondió con una sonrisa la peli rosa —. En fin, no vine para que hablemos de eso. Te veo muy mal Naruto, no me gusta que estés así, tú siempre eres alegre y divertido, hoy estás aquí, tan solo.

—Lo se… –dijo Naruto bajando la mirada —, pero no puedo estar de otra forma. No entiendo como pudo suceder, aquello con Sayu… no recuerdo ni el más mínimo detalle, y de verdad no quiero pensar mal de ella, siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos y de pronto me dice que está enamorada de mi –el rubio apretó sus puños, estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

—Naruto… yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Eh? –exclamó confundido, sin entender—. ¿A que te refieres, Sakura-chan?

—A los sentimientos de Sayu por ti, lo sé desde antes que se fuera a los Estados Unidos. Ella me lo dijo –confesó Sakura bajando la mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, de alguna manera pensaba que de haber hablado antes hubiese podido evitar las locuras de Sayu —, para que yo te lo contara cuando ella estuviese lejos, pero yo no lo hice…

—Sakura-chan… –musitó sorprendido —. ¿Pero por que no lo hiciste?

—Bueno… no me pareció prudente meterme en las cosas de ustedes, además ella se fue muy feliz con el beso que se dieron ustedes, y yo pensé que ya no iba a volver.

—Pero sabes bien que ese beso sólo fue un juego de niños, yo nunca me lo tomé en serio.

—Pero ella sí –Sakura suspiró —. Naruto no quiero alarmarte, pero conociéndola sé que ella es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere, no sé hasta donde puede llegar.

—Gracias por decirme esto Sakura-chan, aunque ya sea muy tarde.

—De nada Naruto, y ahora que te veo mejor ¿Vamos a bailar? Arriba esos ánimos –le dijo sonriendo con la pose del tío guay, ese que Lee siempre hacía en la escuela.

—Claro –Naruto también le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

Gaara y Matsuri estaban bailando, ésta ultima un tanto escéptica, pues el hermano de su novio no dejaba de verlos de forma extraña.

—¿Gaara que sucede con tu hermano? –interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado, hasta hace unos segundos estaba muy concentrado en su baile con la castaña, en verla lo hermosa que ella lucía esa noche. Definitivamente le había flechado y no pensaba ni por asomo confesarle la estupidez de la apuesta.

—Bueno… no deja de vernos, y sonríe a cada rato ¿Me veo mal o que? –se preguntó mientras se echaba una mirada rápida, se había comenzado a sentir algo mal, como si realmente luciera ridícula y que por eso Kankuro se burlaba.

—No, tú estás preciosa –aseguró Gaara, haciéndola sonrojar y sonrojándose él también al darse cuenta de sus palabras —, deja a mi hermano, él es así, pero si quieres podemos irnos a bailar a otra parte –le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna. La chica se sonrojó nuevamente y sonrió mientras asentía.

—Gracias por decir que estoy preciosa –dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada, sentía que sus latidos se habían acelerado de pronto. Gaara le volvió a sonreír y la abrazó por la cintura.

—No me des las gracias, sólo he dicho la verdad –luego de decir esto la besó dulcemente. Ninguno de los dos podía negar que sus besos eran algo que adoraban, los hacían tocar las nubes.

—Mi hermanito hace un gran trabajo –se dijo Kankuro mientras bebía un trago.

—¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Sasori, quien se acababa de acercar a él y miraba con celos, tristeza y rabia el beso entre Gaara y _su_ Matsuri. Todavía no podía creer como la castaña lo había cambiado por ese mocoso malgeniado e idiota, y sin embargo la veía tan feliz a su lado que no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada por separarlos.

—No es nada, yo me entiendo –respondió Kankuro sin interés.

Sasori dirigió nuevamente una fugaz mirada hacia la que antes fuera su novia, la verdad era que aun la quería mucho y le daba gusto verla bien con ese idiota, aunque si él se atrevía a hacerle algo no iba a dudar en volver a romperle la cabeza.

—Me voy a buscar a alguien con quien bailar –dijo Sasori metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y alejándose de Kankuro, el que después de un rato se rodeó de chicas y se puso a fanfarronear sobre puras tonterías.

—Yo hip, soy tan feliz como una lombriz hip –decía Naruko mientras bailaba. Sólo había bebido un poco y se había emborrachado enseguida, como era la primera vez que bebía y Naruto no se había puesto a cuidarla estando preocupado por lo de Hinata, simplemente se descontroló.

—Naruko-chan, mira nada más como estás –le dijo Sasori mientras la sostenía con ambos brazos, ya que ella estaba a punto de caer. Algunos chicos que estaban junto a ella se alejaron al ver llegar al pelirrojo.

—Sosori-kun jeje –le dijo entre risitas.

—Es Sasori –-la corrigió con una vena marcada en la frente —. Estás muy borracha.

—Sosori, Susuri, da igual ¿No? ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? –le preguntaba acercándose más de la cuenta. La verdad es que era una chica muy linda y para el pelirrojo no pasaba inadvertido este hecho, así que se estaba poniendo un poco tenso.

—Eh, cálmate. Tú no vas a bailar en este estado, será mejor buscar a tu hermano para que te lleve a casa –decía Sasori tratando de jalarla para hacerla caminar, pero ella no se movía.

—No, mi hermano no, es un aguafiestas, mejor déjame aquí hip.

—Claro que no, así cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti –la abrazó un poco para tomarla de la cintura y hacer que se parara normalmente, pero al hacerlo los labios de la rubia quedaron justo enfrente de los suyos, mientras ella le sonreía. Extrañas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza como fotogramas, el tener a una chica así, tan hermosa –aunque bastante infantil– tan cerca de sus labios, habría hecho a cualquier hombre sentirse incómodo.

—Sasori-kun… –habló Naruko de pronto —. ¿Sabes que nunca he besado a un chico? –preguntó acercando sus labios a los de él, pero sin estar consciente de lo que hacía.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ve…? –el pelirrojo no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando vio sus labios sellados por los de la Uzumaki. Fue algo extraño, pero a pesar de estar sorprendido no rechazó ese beso, sin embargo tan pronto como comenzó, el beso acabó abruptamente al haberse desmayado la rubia en sus brazos —. ¿Naruko-chan? ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba mientras la movía, pero ella parecía dormir —. Rayos… debo buscar a tu hermano ya.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Te dije que no bebieras tanto Temari –decía Shikamaru mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto. No tenía licencia, pero esperaba no tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con algún poli por el camino —. Eres todo una problemática –espetó al dejarla sobre al asiento trasero, pero ella aferró sus manos al cuello del moreno, impidiendo que él se levantara.

—¿Shikamaru… por que nadie me quiere? –preguntaba cerrando sus ojos, cayendo dormida lentamente.

—No es así, yo sí te quiero, es sólo que tú no te das cuenta –dijo más para sí mismo, puesto que la rubia ya había cerrado sus ojos. Se quitó las manos de la chica y la acomodó en el asiento trasero del automóvil, luego se quitó su chaqueta y con ella cubrió parte del cuerpo de su amiga. La observó ahí, tan hermosa dormida, sus cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro, podía ser una problemática pero era la única que lo hacía sentir así. Sonrió para sus adentros al notar a donde lo habían llevado sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada hacia sus labios, tenía que aceptar que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para besarla, ella jamás lo notaría. Subió al asiento trasero, acomodándose para no pasarla a llevar y se acercó a los labios de la rubia. Posó dos de sus dedos sobre los bordes delineados de un suave rosa y quiso desaparecer la distancia por completo, pero sólo a centímetros de camino se hizo para atrás, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó de espaldas contra el auto.

—No tiene por que ser así, no… –se dijo dando un suspiro.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Tenten estaba bailando animadamente junto a Sakura y Naruto, pero no sabía a donde se había ido Neji, desde hace rato que había desaparecido como por arte de magia. De pronto por fin lo vio y se sintió muy aliviada.

—Sakura, Naruto, voy a ver a Neji –les dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

—¡De acuerdo! –le respondió la peli rosa —. Oye Naruto, por lo que más quieras cambia esa cara, parece que… no sé, te hubiera atropellado un tren.

—Pero mira como baila Hinata con ese… idiota, perdonando la expresión –miró a Sakura —. ¿No crees que debería ir a separarlos? –sin esperar respuesta Naruto se dispuso a avanzar hacia ellos, pero Sakura lo detuvo con una mano es su muñeca.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses, las cosas ya salieron mal esta noche, no lo arruines más por favor –le dijo Sakura en tono de súplica. Naruto la observó y simplemente se rindió dando un suspiro y bajando los brazos.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –se oyó la voz de un molesto Sasuke a sus espaldas. Los dos jóvenes se voltearon y al notar que aun estaban con las manos tomadas se soltaron de inmediato.

—Jejeje, así que el teme está celoso –se burló Naruto.

—Hmp, claro que no –dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado. Sakura sonrió al verlo así, en verdad ya no era el mismo chico antipático y frío de antes.

—Sasuke-kun no estés celoso –le dijo la peli rosa abrazándose a él.

—Ya dije que no estoy celoso –corrigió nuevamente.

—Neji ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Tenten al acercarse al muchacho, el cual se veía algo tenso y no traía una cara muy amigable, al contrario.

—¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago? –pregunto agresivamente, es que Tenten siempre lo interrogaba y ya estaba cansado de eso.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? –preguntó un tanto triste y desconcertada, él nunca había sido así antes, estaba bien si se le habían pasado un poco las copas, pero aun así él no se comportaba de esa manera.

—¿Qué sucede de que? –preguntó mirado a otra parte.

—¿Por qué estás tan cambiado? –volvió a preguntar ella. Desde hace tiempo necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber que había sucedido con el Neji de antes, ese Neji que siempre le sonreía, que siempre era amable, aquel que tanto le gustaba.

—Yo sigo siendo el mismo, es ólo que estoy harto de que todo el tiempo me estés preguntando cosas, que si estoy bien, que qué me pasa, o donde estoy.

—Antes no te importaba.

—Bueno que ¿Acaso quieres mantenerme vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Quieres que escriba un diario de vida para ti, para que así puedas leerlo todas las noches y sepas todo lo que he hecho? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres? –gritó exaltado.

—No –respondió la castaña con la voz quebrada, con su vista cubierta por su flequillo —. Sólo quiero… que vuelvas a ser el Neji de antes, del que me enamoré –levantó su rostro, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los que hicieron a Neji retroceder un paso y sentirse culpable de lo que había hecho. Después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, ella no tenía por que sufrir por la falta de aquello que lo atormentaba a él día y noche, Tenten no se merecía seguir sufriendo por su causa. Sonrió dolorosamente y luego levantó su vista.

—Ese Neji ya no existe –le dijo crudamente. Tenten sintió un vacío en su corazón, sólo comparable con un gran acantilado —. Ya no soy el idiota que era antes, que te quede claro que si quieres seguir a mi lado tendrás que acostumbrarte, si no puedes largarte, me da igual.

—Si eso es lo que quieres que así sea –dijo la castaña mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, ahogándose en un suave sollozo. Ella retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él —. Esto se ha terminado, adiós Neji Hyûga –susurró antes de salir corriendo.

—Perdóname Tenten, pero es mejor así –Neji cerró ambos puños mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared que había tras él —. Perdóname –repitió.

—Ey, Naruto –lo llamó Sasori —. Traigo a alguien que te necesita –dijo señalando su espalda, en donde traía a cuestas a Naruko, felizmente dormida.

—¿Naru-chan? ¡¿Qué le hiciste? –gritó furioso y alzando su puño. Sasuke y Sakura dejaron su plática sobre los celos de éste al oír como Naruto gritaba escandalosamente.

—Nada, sólo se desmayó por beber mucho –respondió el pelirrojo con una gotita resbalando por su sien y agitando sus manos, omitiendo por completo el acto de la rubia momentos atrás.

—Ya veo… dámela, la llevaré a casa –dijo Naruto.

—Claro –respondió Sasori entregándole a la bella durmiente —. Ojalá y no le duela la cabeza mañana.

—Gracias por traerla –dijo el rubio sonriendo más calmado —. Debí cuidarla mejor, yo y mi estúpida egocentría –se reprochó, viendo el feliz rostro que mostraba su hermanita —. Al menos se ve feliz, me pregunto que le habrá pasado –Sasori se sonrojó y carraspeó un poco, pero Naruto no lo notó.

—Naruto, vamos a mi auto yo los llevaré –dijo el Uchiha.

—Claro, gracias Sasuke –respondió Naruto.

—Entonces yo también me voy –dijo Sakura sonriente.

—De acuerdo –le dijo Sasuke también sonriendo.

Continuara…

Avance:

En el próximo capitulo por fin el esperado reencuentro entre Hinata y su madre. Neji sigue sufriendo en silencio por la muerte de su padre, mientras ha decidido alejarse de Tenten. Naruto descubrirá algo que puede salvar su relación con Hinata, pero al verse acorralada, Sayu hará de las suyas otra vez.

Próximo capitulo: Reencuentro.

**Oooo **

**Por fin lo he terminado, me he tardado muchísimo en este capitulo, ya que he estado muy concentrada en mi otro fic: Naruto un detective muy particular, que por cierto, el siguiente capitulo será más emocionante. Bueno, los dejo, gracias a todos por sus reviews y por esperarme aunque me tarde una eternidad.**

**¡Bye!**


	17. Reencuentro

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Por fin he terminado el capitulo 17, perdonen por la tardanza. Me he demorado un poco por falta de tiempo, de hecho toda esta semana tendré que estudiar para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad.**

**Pero bueno, les dejo la conti, espero la disfruten.**

**Capitulo 17: Reencuentro.**

Era día sábado y Hinata estaba sentada en la mesa de una fuente de sodas. Aún recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior, a Naruto cantándole, solo a ella. Diciéndole que la amaba, pero a pesar de todo eso, algo le impedía creerle, el recuerdo de haberlo visto junto a Sayu, le impedía volver a confiar en él, y el hecho de haberle roto el corazón.

-No puede ser ¿Es que no dejo de pensar en él ni un segundo? - Se regañó a sí misma.

-¿Así que mi pequeña Hinata está suspirando de amor? - Se escuchó una voz, un poco quebrada. Hinata se dio la vuelta poco a poco y muy impresionada. Al verla parada frente a ella también se le quebró la voz.

-Mamá... - Unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, aunque se había prometido no llorar como una niña pequeña – Mamá – Repitió, lanzándose a sus brazos. Ambas eran casi de la misma altura.

-Hija mía, te he extrañado tanto... me alegra tanto verte...

-A mi también mamá, no sabes cuanto te extrañé – Dijo Hinata abrazándola más fuerte.

* * *

Temari sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Había bebido como nunca, solo daba las gracias a Shikamaru por haberla traído. No se podía ni levantar de la cama y apenas se acordaba de la noche anterior.

-Juro que no vuelvo a beber – Dijo llevándose una mano a la sien – Si no fuera por ese Shika-vago... - Se quedó callada recordando algo que de pronto llegó a su cabeza.

-_Yo si te quiero, es solo que tú no te das cuenta... _- Oyó las palabras de Shikamaru.

-No, eso debí soñarlo ¿O no?_ - _Se preguntó incrédula.

* * *

Gaara se estaba arreglando para salir. Se miraba al espejo constantemente arreglándose el cuello de la camisa blanca que se había puesto.

-¡Gaara! - Escuchó la voz de su madre.

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Vas a salir? - Se apareció por la puerta del cuarto del pelirrojo. Él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Si, voy a salir con mi novia – Respondió.

-¿Novia? ¿Desde cuando tienes una novia? - Preguntó su madre frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que estás celosa porque tu bebé tiene novia ¿Cierto?

-Un poco – Respondió con una sonrisa – Pero si esa novia te hace feliz entonces no hay de que preocuparse ¿Cuando la traerás a la casa? Me gustaría mucho conocer a la causante de esa sonrisa – Dijo pellizcando las mejillas de su hijo.

-Algún día la traeré, pero hoy no, y no hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta.

-Cielos, pero que temperamental me saliste. Ah antes de que te vayas, debería regañarte por no cuidar bien de tu hermana, ¿Sabes como llegó anoche?

-Eh no es mi culpa, ella es mi hermana mayor, ella deberá cuidar de mi.

-Gaara, sabes que ella necesita más atención por ser la única mujer.

-Si, ya se, sabes que adoro a mi hermana, perdón por no haber cuidado de ella anoche, es que... estaba distraído con mi novia y eso – Dijo un poco sonrojado. Su mamá lo miró con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, estás perdonado, puedes salir ahora.

-Gracias ma – Le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió de la casa muy feliz.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba deprimido, no había salido de su habitación en todo lo que llevaba del día. Su mamá y su hermana ya habían intentado sacarlo pero era inútil.

-¿Que le pasa a tu hermano?

-Está deprimido porque Hinata no quiere regresar con él – Le respondió Naruko – Auch, me duele la cabeza horrible así que yo también me voy a acostar.

-¿A donde vas jovencita? Tú anoche me llegaste con tragos demás, estás castigada – Dijo Kushina.

-P-pero mamá ¿Por que a mi hermano no lo castigas? - Preguntó enfadada la rubia, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos – Mo, que injusticia.

-¿No ves como está tu hermano? Al menos él llegó despierto anoche – Reclamó la pelirroja a su hija. Naruko solo la miró y descruzó sus brazos.

-No es justo – Repitió.

Naruto en su habitación trataba de dormir, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Hinata y el primo de Sakura juntos, bailando alegremente. ¿Por que tenía que ser tan idiota? Había arruinado todo con la única chica en el mundo a la que había amado.

-Que idiota soy, pero te amo Hinata ¿Que hago con esto?

* * *

Hinata y su madre ya llevaban hablando un buen rato. Para ambas, era como si nunca se hubieran dejado de ver, tenían los mismos intereses y se entendían perfectamente.

-¿Y como está tu hermana?

-Hanabi está bien, ella no tiene idea de todo esto, no le he dicho nada porque no quiero preocuparla, y menos ponerla contra papá.

-Ya veo...

-Además ya tenemos suficiente con soportar a la odiosa de su esposa.

-¿Esposa? ¿Así que se volvió a casar? Vaya – Hanako hizo una mueca algo confusa para Hinata, era como una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario – Bueno, era lógico que se casara, nuestro matrimonio quedó anulado desde hace años.

-Si, he oído hablar que cuando uno de los cónyuges va a la cárcel se puede pedir la anulación del matrimonio, pero mamá... - La ojiperla hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué mi papá te hizo eso?

-¿Eh? - Hanako la miró sorprendida por unos segundos, y luego bajó su mirada – No puedo decírtelo, eso es algo que me trae malos recuerdos.

-Pero...

-Por favor Hinata no insistas, te prometo que te lo contaré algún día, pero no será hoy.

-De acuerdo mamá – Hinata bajó su mirada, aunque después de eso comenzó a reír.

-¿Que sucede?

-Es que... - Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer – Nunca te imaginé regañándome, jeje es un poco extraño.

-Hinata – Pronunció su madre con dulzura en su voz.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba en su cuarto oyendo música. No tenía demasiadas ganas de salir, anoche en la fiesta de Hinata había bailado con un montón de chicas, pero ninguna llamaba tanto su atención como Konan. Desde que la había conocido ella no hacía otra cosa que rechazarlo y eso en lugar de alejarlo sólo hacía que le gustase más.

-Oh mierda, no puedo concentrarme – Se comenzó a revolver el cabello, se suponía que debía aprenderse la canción para cantarla con su banda, pero no era capaz de memorizar ni una sola frase.

Desde hace aproximadamente un mes que Itachi tenía una banda con sus amigos -a parte del diario Akatsuki- con la cual se juntaban a tocar todos los sábados en un local, pero hoy no era un buen día para ir a tocar, además de que no se aprendía la letra no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto, la cual estaba abierta totalmente, pero igualmente tocaron para llamar su atención.

-Itachi – Le habló Sasuke. Itachi se quitó los fonos para poder oír lo que le decía su hermano.

-¿Si, que pasa hermanito?

-No me digas hermanito idiota – Le dijo molesto – Y te buscan allá afuera.

-¿Quien demonios es? - Preguntó con fastidio el Uchiha mayor.

-Una chica – Respondió rápidamente – Creo que dijo llamarse Konan o algo así.

Tan pronto como Itachi oyó ese nombre salió disparado hacia abajo. Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás había visto a su hermano correr tan rápido, ni para el maratón de la escuela del que participó una vez.

-Pero Itachi... no te pusiste camisa... - Dijo Sasuke aun absorto.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, arreglando sus cosas puesto que ya le quedaba solo un mes para estar con todos sus amigos y su novio en Konoha. No quería irse, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Demonios... - Se sentó sobre la cama - ¿Que voy a hacer cuando me vaya? Si tan sólo... hubiera una forma... además aun no les digo nada... - Pensó en todos sus amigos que aun no sabían nada de su partida, y se sintió aun peor.

* * *

-Matsuri, te buscan – Dijo la madre de la castaña, golpeando la puerta del baño en donde se encontraba su hija.

-Voy enseguida – Contestó ella.

La madre de Matsuri se quedó viendo a Gaara, desde que lo había conocido le había caido muy bien y le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Buenos días Gaara-kun – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Ayako – Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh por favor no me llames señora, me haces sentir una anciana – Decía entre risas Ayako - ¿A donde irán hoy?

-Vamos al cine, Matsuri me dijo que quería ver una película que está en estreno.

-Oh ya veo.

-Ya estoy lista – Dijo Matsuri saliendo del baño. Gaara al verla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su novia cada día lucía más hermosa. Hoy usaba un jeans ajustado de color azul y una remera negra sin mangas, sino que de cintas en los hombros.

-Bueno, vámonos, nos vemos señora, es decir, Ayako-san – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa, luego de eso le dio la mano a Matsuri y ambos salieron.

-Pero que joven tan educado, no cabe duda que mi hija tiene muy buen gusto.

* * *

-¿Que sucede Konan? - Preguntó Itachi al aparecerse en la sala de estar. Cuando Konan notó que estaba sin camisa los colores no tardaron en subir hasta su rostro. La verdad es que nunca se había detenido a apreciar lo apuesto que era su compañero.

-I-Itachi ¿Por que has bajado así? - Se cubrió el rostro y se dio la vuelta. Itachi se observó y también se sonrojó al sentirse avergonzado.

-¡Ah lo siento! ¡Enseguida regreso! - Gritó y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Konan se dio la vuelta para verlo correr.

-Cielos ¿Como es que nunca me había fijado en lo guapo que está?

* * *

Hiashi se encontraba en su despacho como siempre, leyendo unos papeles y firmando unas cuantas cosas. Estaba en eso cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Bueno? - Contestó.

-¿El señor Hiashi Hyuuga?

-Así es ¿Quien habla?

-Solo una persona de muy buenos sentimientos – Respondió la voz, se notaba que era una mujer - ¿Sabe usted que es lo que está haciendo su hija en este momento?

-¿Mi hija? ¿Cual de las dos? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Su hija Hinata – Respondió.

-¿Que está haciendo Hinata?

-Está en un lindo reencuentro con su madre ¿No le parece tierno?

-¡¿Que?! - Esta vez Hiashi no pudo evitar sorprenderse, realmente no se lo esperaba - ¡¿Quien habla?! ¡Responda!

Pero la persona que llamaba abruptamente colgó, dejándolo muy intrigado y preocupado. No podía ser que Hinata estuviera con su madre, no podía permitirlo.

Del otro lado del teléfono, y viendo fijamente a Hinata y a su madre desde una mesa lejana, Sayu reía de forma malvada.

-Ay Hinata, ni en tus sueños serás feliz, me encargaré de hacerte sufrir hasta que ya no te queden ganas de seguir viviendo, y todo esto por tratar de quedarte con Naruto – Guardó su celular sin dejar de ver a la ojiperla.

* * *

Tenten estaba en su cuarto, reclamándose lo tonta que había sido al enamorarse de Neji, un témpano de hielo, quien jamás confiaba en ella.

-No sirvió de nada quererte Neji baka – Dijo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy triste por haber terminado con él.

-¡Tenten, hija te buscan! - Gritó su madre - ¡Es una de tus amigas!

-¡No quiero ver a nadie! - Respondió.

De igual manera ella entró.

-¿Tenten que pasa contigo? - Tenten se dio la vuelta para ver a Temari, la cual no se veía muy bien del todo.

-Temari – Dijo con unas enormes ganas de llorar y corrió a los brazos de su amiga – Ayer en la fiesta Neji y yo terminamos.

-¿Que? ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?

-Es que... ay no se, me siento tan mal.

-Ya, mira que venía a que me levantaras el ánimo, pero parece que la cosa va a ser al revés – Dijo Temari sonriendo. Tenten la miró, se le notaba ultra deprimida – Ya se, vamos a salir a conocer a más gente, estoy segura de que así se te pasará todo.

-No Temari, como crees, no tengo ganas de nada – La castaña se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su cama, pero Temari la obligó a levantarse.

-Ánimo, Neji no es el único hombre sobre la tierra, hay miles, y se te deprimes solo por él, déjame decirte que eres una tonta.

-Pero Temari es que yo...

-Es que yo nada, ven, vamos a hacer algo con tu cabello – Le dijo la rubia sonriendo. Tenten la quedó mirando, hasta que finalmente asintió.

* * *

Hinata se había despedido de su madre. Estaba realmente feliz, después de tanto tiempo, y si bien aun quedaban cosas por aclarar ya habría tiempo de sobra para eso. Iba cruzando la calle para llegar a casa.

-Todo salió muy bien, sólo desearía que no tuviese que ver a mamá a escondidas – Suspiró – Y que las cosas no estuviesen tan mal con Naruto-kun.

Alguien estaba esperando a que ella cruzara, observaba a través del vidrio de su automóvil, aferrando sus manos al manubrio. Cuando por fin la vio avanzar pisó el acelerador.

Hinata sólo pudo ver un auto de color negro que se dirigía hacia ella, y luego todo se volvió muy negro.

Ella cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y la persona que manejaba el automóvil se desapareció de la escena tan rápido como había llegado.

* * *

Naruto seguía en su habitación sin hacer nada, en ese momento sonó su celular. Por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo lo inquietó terriblemente.

El teléfono móvil seguía sonando, hasta que decidió contestar.

-¿Bueno? - Contestó totalmente deprimido.

-_Naruto, soy yo, Sayu –_ Decía ella como afligida por algo – _Por favor necesito verte, me siento muy mal._

-¿Que es lo que quieres? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-_Naruto por favor, te necesito, si no vienes yo... puedo cometer una locura._

Naruto se alarmó al oír esas palabras ¿Acaso Sayu intentaría suicidarse? Eso no podía ser.

-¡Espérame ahí, no hagas nada Sayu, ya voy! - Gritó y colgó de inmediato, luego se levantó a toda prisa y salió de su habitación.

Sayu desde el otro lado reía otra vez.

-Poco a poco Naruto, poco a poco.

* * *

Hiashi estaba que destrozaba la mesa de tanto golpe que le daba. Motoko estaba observándolo, con la mirada seria.

-Entonces Hinata ya la ha visto, eso no es bueno Hiashi.

-Claro que no lo es, esa mujer está loca, podría matar a mi hija, tal y como... hizo con mi hermano.

Motoko lo abrazó, y cuando él ya no pudo verla sonrió.

-"Si supieras... que quien asesinó a tu hermano fui yo... pero eso nunca va a pasar, tengo que deshacerme de Hanako cuanto antes" - Volvió a ponerse seria, mientras seguía abrazando a su esposo.

* * *

Neji se encontraba pensando, sentado en el patio de la mansión Hyuuga. Meditaba sobre lo que había pasado con Tenten ¿De verdad valía la pena dejarla ir solo porque sí? Tal vez había cometido un error después de todo.

-No se que hacer... si tan solo yo, no me estuviese atormentando con esto...

Neji decidió entrar a la casa, no tenía caso seguir así, no quería seguir ocultando lo que le estaba pasando, pero no podía, no soportaría decirle a Hinata que su madre era una asesina, y por la misma razón tampoco podía decírselo a Tenten, porque ellas eran amigas, y tampoco quería que Tenten se atormentara teniendo que guardar ese secreto.

-Joven Neji, llaman del hospital de Konoha – Dijo una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Gracias – Neji recibió el teléfono un poco extrañado ¿Por que lo estarían llamando del hospital? - ¿Bueno?

Al oír lo que le decían, se quedó helado.

-No puede ser...

* * *

Gaara y Matsuri estaban saliendo del cine, la película había estado muy buena, y más la oscuridad del lugar.

-¿Bueno y ahora que hacemos? - Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a su chica con una sonrisa.

-No se, yo voy a donde tú me digas – Respondió guindada del brazo de su novio.

-Bueno... ¿Te parece si vamos al parque? Es un lugar más tranquilo.

-Claro que sí, me parece perfecto.

-Oye Matsuri...

-¿Uh? - La castaña lo quedó mirando - ¿Sucede algo?

-Dime una cosa... ¿Que opinas de las personas que dicen mentiras, pero en el fondo no quieren hacerlo, o se arrepienten después?

-Me estás enredando un poco, pero si quieres saber que opino de los mentirosos, pues los odio.

-¿Ah si? - Gaara observó como ella se enfadaba un poco - ¿Y eso por que? Es decir, todos mentimos alguna vez, así como llegar al grado de odiarlos...

-Es que... cuando pequeña mi padre hizo sufrir mucho a mi madre, mentía todo el tiempo, tenía otras mujeres, hasta que al final nos abandonó. Desde como hace siete años que no se nada de él y la verdad ni me importa, por mi preferiría no volver a verle nunca.

-Vaya, no sabía eso.

-Perdón, no tenía por que aburrirte con mis cosas – Dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida, pues se le notaban las ganas de llorar. Gaara le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Nada que ver, me importas mucho Matsuri, y así también todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

-Gaara, prométeme que nunca vas a mentirme – Gaara sintió como se apretaba su corazón, el dolor de hacerle daño lo invadía cada vez más, el temor de llegar a perderla si se sabía la verdad. La abrazó aun más fuerte, temiendo que se fuera a ir.

-Te lo prometo, jamás te mentiría – Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y sin decir nada más lo besó tiernamente y él le correspondió, sintiéndose la peor persona sobre la tierra.

* * *

-¡Tío Hiashi, acaban de llamar del hospital! - Neji se apareció en el despacho de su tío sin si quiera llamar primero, lo que hizo que se molestara un poco.

-¿Llamaron del hospital? ¿Para que? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Hinata ha sufrido un accidente – Informó preocupado. Hiashi al escuchar esto se alarmó también, mientras que Motoko reía por lo bajo.

* * *

Ino se encontraba en su casa, totalmente aburrida ya que Sai se encontraba atendiendo el negocio de sus padres y no podía ir a verla.

-Uff que flojera, el día sábado es una lata – Dijo deslizándose por el sillón mientras daba un suspiro.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de la puerta, era extraño ya que las empleadas de la casa habían salido.

Se dirigió al pasillo pensando que tal vez era un ladrón.

-¿Quien anda ahí? - Preguntó caminando precavida, cuando se sorprendió al ver a su padre dejar sus maletas en el suelo - ¿Papá?

-Ino, hija que bueno que te encuentro en casa.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cuando llegaste a Konoha? ¿Por que no me avisaste que venías?

-Llegué hoy a Konoha, vine a verte y no te dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa – Respondió él. Ino sonrió, hace meses que no veía a su padre y estaba muy emocionada.

-¡Papá! - Corrió a abrazarlo – Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, que bueno que regresaste.

-Si hija, es muy bueno... - Decía él acariciando la rubia cabellera, con un tono de voz un tanto misterioso, o preocupado.

* * *

Naruto había llegado hasta la casa de Sayu. Apenas llegó corrió hacia el interior, pudo darse cuenta de que los padres de ella no estaban.

-¡Sayu! - Entró a su habitación y la encontró tirada sobre la cama – Sayu ¿Estás bien? - Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Naruto – La castaña lloraba y al verlo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazó – Que bueno que vienes, no sabes cuanto te necesitaba, por favor no me dejes más.

-Pero Sayu...

-Estaba a punto de hacer una tontería, pero que bueno que has venido por mi, te amo Naruto – Ella se aferró más a los brazos del rubio, mientras lloraba y Naruto la miraba sintiéndose muy culpable. Ella por dentro reía. Naruto no sabía que hacer o decir.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, pero lo apagó.

* * *

-No contesta – Decía Hanabi. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, quería que viniese Naruto a ver a su hermana, pero él no le contestaba las llamadas. Suspiró resignada.

El doctor se asomó y enseguida Neji y Hiashi se pusieron de pie. Motoko se quedó sentada observando unas plantas, esperando la reacción de los Hyuuga cuando supieran el estado de la ojiperla.

-¿Como está mi hija?

-Está fuera de peligro, fue un golpe leve y en unos días estará bien, no se preocupen – Todos suspiraron, menos la mujer la cual tenía una mueca de odio que no se podía aguantar.

-"Maldita sea, para la próxima elegiré mejor a los tipos para que hagan un buen trabajo, esa chiquilla se tenía que haber muerto" - Pensaba fastidiada - " Si Hanako ya le ha contado la verdad estoy perdida, no puedo dejar que ellas tengas contacto por mucho más tiempo"

-Menos mal que mi prima está bien – Neji volvió a sentarse.

* * *

Itachi había logrado hablar con Konan ya habiendo pasado la vergüenza de hace un rato. Ella le venía a comentar unas cuantas cosas sobre el diario que saldría esta semana en la escuela y las cosas que iban a ir en él.

Sasuke estaba concentrado en un programa de TV que le llamaba bastante la atención, así que no molestó a su hermano ni viceversa.

En eso sonó su celular.

-¿Bueno? Ah Neji.

-_Escucha Sasuke, no puedo ir a tu casa hoy como habíamos planeado._

_-_¿Por que? ¿Te pasó algo? Te oyes preocupado.

-_Si, lo que pasa es que a Hinata la han atropellado y está en el hospital._

_-_¡¿Que?! ¿Pero está bien? - Preguntó muy sorprendido.

-_Si, pero me quedaré aquí._

_-_Vale, no hay problema. Adiós – Sasuke colgó y de inmediato marcó otro número.

-_Este teléfono se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio o está apagado, por favor comuníquese más tarde o deje su mensaje después de la señal._

_-_Demonios Naruto ¿Como puedes tener tu celular apagado en un momento como este?

* * *

La noche ya había llegado. Hinata estaba con su primo en el hospital, estaba consciente y no se veía mal, aunque estaba un poco triste. Sus amigas habían venido y se había ido hace muy poco, también habían venido los chicos, todos en cuanto supieron que había sido atropellada repletaron el hospital para ir a visitarla, incluso Naruko, pero él, él no se había aparecido. Hinata pensó que tal vez Naruto tuviera miedo de ir, y tenía razón, después de todo ya no eran nada, no tenía motivos para ir a verla.

-"No somos nada..." - Suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata? - Le preguntó Neji.

-¿Eh? N-no, nada Neji oniisan, estoy bien – Respondió un poco nerviosa – Dentro de lo que cabe – Corrigió.

-Hinata... ¿En donde estabas cuando sufriste ese accidente? - Inquirió serio.

-Yo... - Hinata no sabía si responder o no, él era su primo y tenía toda su confianza, pero su madre le había hecho jurar que su encuentro permanecería en secreto para todo el mundo, nadie podía saberlo – Y-yo estaba...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró Hanabi sonriendo.

-Hanabi-chan.

-Neji oniisan, mi padre quiere hablarte, yo me quedaré con mi hermana ahora.

-De acuerdo – Neji dirigió una mirada a Hinata a la cual le apareció una gotita en la frente -de la que se había salvado-. Luego el castaño salió del cuarto.

Hinata suspiró hondamente.

-Gracias Hanabi-chan, no sabes de la que me has salvado.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuando?

* * *

El fin de semana se pasó rápidamente. Naruto se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Hinata por su hermana, pero temió ir a verla, así que decidió no hacerlo.

El día lunes llegó, y sin poder ver a Hinata a Naruto se le hacían las horas eternas. Como la ojiperla siguió en el hospital toda la semana, a Naruto se le hizo un milenio sin verla, además de todo tenía a Sayu todo el tiempo encima, mostrándose deprimida, lo que lo tenía muy preocupado. Definitivamente ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de volver con Hinata, ya todo estaba más que perdido.

El viernes llegó y con él la alegría regresó un poco al rubio, al ver entrar por fin a su hime por esa puerta. Traía un brazo vendado, pero se veía muy recuperada, la verdad había tenido mucha suerte.

Así la primera hora de clases terminó y todos salieron al patio.

-Naruto, ya deja de mirar a Hinata – Le decía Shikamaru a un rubio que lo ignoraba completamente, viendo a la ojiperla que estaba junto a Sakura, Matsuri e Ino.

-Déjame en paz ¿Que no ves que no la he visto en una semana?

-Pues si es por eso hubieras ido a verla al hospital, menso – Le dijo Kiba.

-Claro, para que me echara a patadas ¿No? - Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo – Ella me dejó muy claro que me odia, yo ya no soy nada para ella, así que no tiene caso seguir intentándolo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Así es Kiba, ya no la volveré a molestar.

-Naruto – Le dijo Shikamaru - ¿Y que piensas hacer con Sayu?

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

Naruko estaba sacando sus cosas del casillero, cuando de pronto alguien le ofreció un delicioso sándwich.

-¿Quieres Naruko-chan?

-Hola Sasori-kun – Lo saludó la rubia. Ella había olvidado completamente lo que había sucedido en la fiesta por lo que se comportaba perfectamente normal al estar con él - ¿Que tal estás?

-Bien, oye quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Con quien vas a ir al baile de navidad?

-¿Eh? Ah es cierto, ya falta poco para eso – Dijo ella mientras se ponía en pose pensativa – Pues la verdad es que nadie me ha invitado, y tampoco yo he invitado a nadie.

-Perfecto ¿Te parece bien si vamos juntos? Claro, solo como amigos – Sasori miró a otro lado al hacer esta pregunta, tratando de no recordar lo sucedido en la fiesta, pero cada vez que la veía más lo recordaba.

-De acuerdo – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Que bueno que has regresado Hinata-chan, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado – Decía Matsuri a la ojiperla, quien sonreía muy feliz de haber vuelto.

-Si, la verdad es que a mi también me da gusto.

-Nos preocupaste un montón, cuando Sasuke-kun me llamó para decirme que te habían atropellado, cielos, me asusté mucho – Dijo Sakura.

-Si, no vuelvas a hacerlo Hinata – Habló esta vez Ino.

-Jejeje, no creo que quiera repetirlo después de todo – Dijo Hinata riendo con una gotita resbalando por su sien. En eso desvió su mirada a donde estaba el rubio. Sintió tanta tristeza al verlo, pero trató de disimular en lo más posible.

-Bueno chicas, yo tengo que ir a estudiar, nos vemos – Dijo Sakura parándose.

-Bye Sakura – Le respondieron todas.

La pelirrosa se alejó del grupo y en eso se les acercó la Uzumaki sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Que te tiene tan contenta Naruko-chan? - Le preguntó Ino. Sabiendo que si ella hace tiempo no sonreía era por su causa y por que estaba con Sai.

-Nada, es que me han invitado al baile de navidad.

-¡¿El baile de navidad?! - Gritaron todas.

* * *

-Ya falta tan poco – Decía Sakura dando un suspiro, afuera de la biblioteca. Tan sólo faltaban dos semanas para navidad y una más para el año nuevo, en el que se iría se Konoha.

-¡Sakura! - La llamó Sasuke apareciendo por sorpresa tras ella. La pelirrosa dio un salto al haberse asustado.

-¡Ah!

-Perdón ¿Te asusté? - Se disculpó mientras la abrazaba.

-Un poco, pero la verdad era que estaba concentrada pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿Pensando en mi? - Le preguntó el azabache con una mirada pícara y un tono seductor en su voz.

-En parte – Respondió Sakura con tono triste y una mirada melancólica – Sasuke ya sólo faltan tres semanas.

-Lo se.

-Te dejaré de ver.

-Lo se – Volvió a repetir él, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Estaremos... muy lejos.

-También lo se, pero aunque estés lejos de mi seguiré queriéndote Sakura.

-Y yo a ti – Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la pelirrosa, es que no podía soportar la idea de alejarse de Sasuke y de sus amigos - ¿Por que tiene que ser así? - Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-No lo se Sakura, de verdad que no.

* * *

-¿El baile de navidad? - Preguntó Itachi. Estaba en una reunión con su "grupo" y hablaban sobre los futuros proyectos.

-Así es, como ya es en tan sólo dos semanas y en esta escuela no hay club presidencial la directora nos ha encomendado la tarea – Le explicó Deidara – Debemos escoger a un grupo para que nos ayude con los preparativos.

-¿Que tal el grupo de tu hermano Itachi? - Preguntó Sasori a lo que el moreno lo miró de forma extraña.

-El grupo de mi hermano ¿Eh? ¿Donde está Naruko Uzumaki?

-¿Eh? - El pelirrojo se ruborizó al oír ese nombre - ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

-Nada, lo que pasa es que casualmente vi lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Hinata, aunque bueno, la chica se veía un poco borracha.

-¿Lo... lo viste?

-¿Que? ¿Que cosa? Díganme – Decía Deidara quien era el único no enterado del chisme. Mientras que Konan se quedaba callada como siempre sin participar de sus "idioteces" por así llamarlo. Pero esta vez no quitaba sus ojos de su amigo azabache, recordando el pequeño incidente del otro día.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Deidara, no te metas – Dijo Sasori en tono amenazador. Deidara se ofendió pero prefirió hacerle caso.

-Entonces está decidido – Dijo el rubio de pronto – El grupo de segundo nos ayudará con los preparativos.

* * *

Las clases del resto del día habían sido muy agotadoras, y cuando los chicos supieron que habían sido elegidos para los preparativos del baile tampoco les hizo mucha gracia. Al mismo tiempo estaban bastante preocupados de con quien ir.

Cuando sonó el timbre para la salida de clases Temari dio un gran suspiro. Había estado toda la semana tratando de juntar fuerzas para hablar con Shikamaru sobre lo que creyó oír. Quería preguntarle si era verdad o no, así que no esperó más y antes de que el chico vago saliera ésta lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Espera Shikamaru – Le dijo. El chico la miró arqueando una ceja, mientras todo el resto del salón salía de clases.

-¿Que sucede Temari?

-Esto... quería hablar contigo de algo ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? - Estaba un poco apenada, y es que a decir verdad no estaba muy segura de que era exactamente lo que iba a decirle.

-Bueno, se ve que es importante para que estés así de seria – Shikamaru esperó a que todos salieran y se sentó en un banco justo frente a la rubia, la cual se notaba muy nerviosa - ¿Que sucede?

-Shikamaru yo... - Lo miró con expresión confusa – El otro día yo... cuando me emborraché y me llevaste a casa...

Al oír esas palabras Shikamaru enseguida adivinó por donde iba el tema. Se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, cortando el contacto visual que hace unos segundos mantenían.

-¿Que sucede con eso? - Preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Shikamaru tú dijiste... dijiste algo fuera de lo común?

-¿Fuera de lo común? - El pelinegro volvió a arquear una ceja al mirar a su amiga. Ella se sentía un poco incómoda y tonta al hacer esa pregunta, pero esa inquietud no desaparecería hasta que no estuviera segura.

-¿Shikamaru tú... - Esta vez ya no pudo reprimir más la pregunta y la dijo claramente – Tú dijiste que me querías?

El chico de coleta no sabía que decir, ciertamente lo había dicho pero no tenía idea de que ella lo hubiese escuchado. Hubiera dicho que todo era una mentira, un simple mal entendido o la confusión de una persona ebria, pero ya no podía seguir callando lo que sentía hacia su mejor amiga, ya era demasiado tiempo guardándolo.

-Si lo dije – Respondió. (imagínense o escuchen la canción yo quisiera de Reik)

Temari no sabía que decir, se puso de pie confundida. Su amigo, su mejor amigo.

-Temari... - Habló de nuevo él, acercándose a ella hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro – Maldición, esto es tremendamente problemático, pero desde hace tiempo yo... estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿Shikama...? - La rubia no pudo seguir hablando cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los del Nara. Y aunque jamás se lo esperó, de una cosa estaba segura, no le desagradaba aquel contacto de labios.

* * *

Matsuri se iba a su casa caminando. Se había despedido de Gaara que tenía algo que hacer en la tarde así que no podía irse con ella. Estaba cerca del parque, cuando sintió que la llamaban.

-¡Matsuri! - La castaña se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Sasori, su ex-novio.

-Sasori-kun, hola – Lo saludó con una sonrisa amable. Ya no hablaban mucho, pero seguían siendo amigos.

-Eh ¿Te vas sola a casa? ¿Y tu novio?

-Tenía algo que hacer – Respondió ella.

-Ah ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo nada que hacer, así hablamos un rato, hace tiempo que nos hablamos.

-De acuerdo – Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos - ¿Y que tal te va con él? ¿Sigue siendo un idiota?

-Un poco, pero ha ido mejorando – Respondió Matsuri mientras reía por lo que acababa de decir – Gaara es así, un día puede ser el mejor novio del mundo y al otro el más torpe, pero lo quiero tal y como es.

-Pues me alegra.

-¿Y tú no sales con nadie?

-¿Yo? No, no estoy saliendo con nadie en este momento – Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Me enteré de que invitaste a Naruko-chan al baile de navidad.

-Si, pero ella y yo solo somos amigos, no siento por ella lo mismo que sentí hacia ti... y que aun siento...

Matsuri se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba oír eso de él, que aún la quisiera...

-Etto... yo... recordé que tengo algo que hacer así que... me voy – La castaña salió corriendo, huyendo del pelirrojo, quien se quedó con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-Yo te recuperaré.

* * *

Temari se había ido a su casa. Estaba pensando en el beso de Shikamaru. Aún no podía creer que él estuviera enamorado de ella, él era su mejor amigo y nunca lo había visto de otra manera, pero al recordar una vez más sus labios... no podía evitarlo, sentía que algo había cambiado.

-Shikamaru... - Susurró sin quererlo.

* * *

Tenten estaba en su cuarto pensando otra vez en él. Desde que habían terminado Neji ni la miraba siquiera. Estaba triste, se sentía sola sin él, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Neji... ¿Por que? - Abrazó con fuerza el cojín de su cama. ¿Por qué podía sentir que algo no estaba bien con Neji? Ella sabía que él tenía un gran dolor oculto en su interior, algo que no podía contarle, pero que necesitaba sacar de adentro, y a pesar de haber terminado con él aun se preocupaba enormemente.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó sin mayores percances. Todos estuvieron relativamente tranquilos hasta que llegó el Lunes.

Si bien el día fue bastante agotador, no fue para tanto.

Temari tratando de vitar a Shikamaru por la vergüenza que sentía de mirarlo a los ojos. Matsuri sintiéndose agobiada por la confesión que le había hecho Sasori. Hinata sufriendo en silencio por Naruto y él también por ella.

Las clases terminaron ese día y todos se quedaron horas extras para comenzar con lo del baile.

* * *

Naruto estaba en el pasillo revisando su celular. Quería jugar pero sin querer apretó una serie de botones que al final hizo que lo desconfigurara.

-Rayos, soy un idiota – Se dijo enfadado. Comenzó a apretar botón tras botón, hasta que llegó a la bandeja de mensajes enviados. No le interesaban para nada, hasta que notó uno del día en que Hinata lo había encontrado con Sayu.

-¿Que es esto? - Lo miró más detenidamente.

-"_Hinata, estamos todos en el cuarto de Sayu-chan, ven te estamos esperando, Naruto"_

-Yo jamás envié este mensaje, estoy completamente seguro de eso.

En ese momento se le acercó Sayu. Venía con una enorme sonrisa y se colgó de su brazo. Cuando vio que Naruto no quitaba su vista del teléfono decidió preguntar.

-¿Que sucede Naruto?

-¿Que es esto Sayu? - La interrogó mostrándole el mensaje en la pantalla de su celular. Sayu al verlo se sorprendió muchísimo ¿Como había sido tan estúpida de no borrarlo?

-Eso... eso es... - Soltó el brazo del rubio y retrocedió un paso.

-¡¿Tú le enviaste esto a Hinata?! ¡Responde! - Gritaba furioso.

-Naruto yo...

El rubio se quedó pensando un momento, recordó que después de beber lo que le dio Sayu comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, y después sucedió todo.

-Fuiste tú... todo este tiempo... tú lo habías planeado todo, Sayu ¡Tú hiciste que Hinata nos encontrara juntos! ¡¿Lo hiciste verdad?!

-Y-yo... - Sayu retrocedió otro paso, viéndose totalmente acorralada.

-¡Responde!

-¡Si! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Yo envié el mensaje y también puse algo en el chocolate que dí! ¡Pero también es verdad lo que pasó entre nosotros! - Gritó entre lágrimas la castaña, pero Naruto no le creyó una sola.

-¿Como pudiste? - El rubio recordó las palabras de Sakura en la fiesta de Hinata, que Sayu era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería, en este caso era él – No te creo nada – La tomó de la muñeca - ¡Y ahora mismo me vas a acompañar donde Hinata para decirle toda la verdad!

-¡No! ¡Naruto tienes que creerme! ¡Entre tú y yo si pasó algo!

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello? ¡Porque yo no recuerdo nada, si es por ti no te creo ni una sola palabra!

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-¿Que? - Naruto se había quedado en estado de shock, eso que Sayu le decía... no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía.

Continuara...

Avance:

Sayu está embarazada y toda la escuela se ha enterado, lo que alejará más a Naruto y a Hinata. Hinata en su desesperación buscará consuelo en los brazos de Yusuke, quien está perdidamente enamorado de ella. El baile de navidad se efectúa y en él, por fin Matsuri se entera de la verdad que Gaara le ha ocultado ¿Como reaccionará?

En el próximo capitulo: El baile de navidad.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No digo nada más para que vayan imaginando como será la conti.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar ^^**

**Nos leemos.**

**¡Bye! **


	18. El baile de navidad

**Hola amigos y amigas.**

**Les he traído un nuevo capitulo de este fic y es que estaba inspirada. Muy pronto actualizaré mis otros fics Naruto un detective muy particular y Sabes yo te amo, así que no se preocupen. También puede que por estos días publique un One-shot o algo así.**

**Bueno, ahora los dejo con este, espero que les guste ^^ **

**Capitulo 18: El baile de navidad.**

Ya sólo quedaba un día para el tan esperado baile de navidad. Todos estaban emocionados porque el lugar se veía hermoso.

Estaban los chicos del grupo de segundo arreglando los últimos detalles en el gimnasio.

-Tenten, deja ahí esas sillas – Decía Sasori, quien junto a Itachi y sus demás amigos estaban encargados de mandar a los chicos de segundo año.

-De acuerdo – Dijo la castaña. Hizo caso y dejó las sillas donde le indicaban. De reojo miró a Neji quien también traía unas sillas, pero trató de ignorarlo. Ya se había decidido a olvidarlo, y no iba a darle en el gusto de que la viera triste.

Por otra parte se encontraba Hinata apoyada en una pared, mientras miraba tristemente a Naruto que estaba sobre un andamio pintando las paredes. No podía creer aun que esa Sayu, que ella fuera a darle un hijo a Naruto.

----Flash Back----

Hinata iba por el pasillo a buscar unas cosas que le habían pedido para preparar el salón del baile, cuando de pronto oyó algo que le llamó la atención del otro lado del pasillo.

-_¡Estoy embarazada!_ - Esa era la voz de Sayu gritando. Hinata se acercó para ver, y se quedó impresionada al ver a Naruto ahí parado, sin saber que hacer.

-_¿Que? _- Preguntó el rubio.

-_Es verdad Naruto, bueno... aun no estoy muy segura, pero tengo atraso y me he sentido muy mal, por eso creo que lo estoy_ – Respondió ella bajando la mirada.

-_Pero... eso no puede ser_.

-_Pero es verdad, te juro que no estoy mintiendo_ – La chica comenzó a llorar, al igual que Hinata, que de la impresión se le cayeron las cosas que traía en las manos. Naruto oyó el ruido de las cosas chocar contra el suelo y se volteó quedando aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Hinata estaba parada ahí, y lo peor era que había oído todo.

-_Hi... Hinata.._. - Fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto, antes de que la ojiperla saliera corriendo.

----Fin Flash Back----

-Y lo peor es que ella no estaba mintiendo – Dijo Hinata para sí, en voz baja – Ella de verdad está embarazada.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan? - Le preguntó su amiga Matsuri al verla tan callada y sin hacer nada.

-No... es sólo que... - Bajando la mirada – No me siento nada animada con esto, la navidad... desearía pasarla junto a él.

-Te entiendo – La chica se apoyó en la pared junto a la ojiperla – Se como te debes sentir, él te engañó, y ahora tendrá un hijo con ella... - Matsuri observó como Hinata se deprimía con sus palabras - ¡Ah, lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso! - Gritó apenada.

-Está bien, tienes toda la razón – Le sonrió la ojiperla – Si tan solo... todo esto no estuviera pasando...

Ino estaba ordenando algunas mesas mientras que Sai pintaba la pared, pero más abajo que Naruto. Ella trataba de acomodar las mesas, cuando el pelinegro se le acercó con una brocha en la mano y la cara toda pintada.

-Jajajajaja ¿Que te pasó?

-Nada, un pequeño accidente – Respondió él.

-Oye Sai ¿Te conté que mi papá regresó cierto? - Preguntó ella, de pronto poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-Si, me contaste.

-Es que... verás, le hablé de ti y quiere conocerte – Soltó un poco sonrojada. Era la primera vez que hablaban sobre conocer a sus padres, y como Sai no adoraba a sus padres por así decirlo, nunca le había comentado nada acerca de ellos a Ino.

-Así que me quiere conocer – Repitió algo sorprendido.

-Si... mañana después del baile, si es que no tienes ningún compromiso con tu familia claro, entiendo que es noche buena y... tal vez quieras estar con ellos...

-No, por supuesto que iré contigo, después de todo en mi casa nunca hacemos nada.

-¿De verdad? - Le preguntó Ino con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Sai asintió con su sonrisa - ¡Eres el mejor! - Se lanzó a sus brazos manchando su blusa con la pintura de la brocha – Rayos...

-Jejejeje, ahora también te has ensuciado.

-Si, muy gracioso ¿No? - La rubia tomó la brocha de sus manos y la pasó por el rostro del chico, pero del lado que no estaba pintado. Luego los dos comenzaron a reír abrazados.

-Que linda pareja hacen... - Decía Naruko algo deprimida, ya que en verdad ella aun no había olvidado a Sai, era su primer amor.

-Oye, Naruko-chan, debes poner ahí las luces – Le señaló Sasori – Debes poner más atención.

-Lo siento Sasori-kun – Se disculpó con su sonrisa traviesa, dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza y sacando su lengua. Sasori sólo le sonrió y volteó a ver a Matsuri, la chica de la cual seguía enamorado, que estaba convencido que iba a recuperar. Si no había hecho nada por separarla de Gaara aun era porque sabía que eso no podía durar mucho, estaba seguro de que Gaara no la quería realmente, y cuando él la decepcionara Matsuri se iba a dar cuenta de que era a él a quien quería de verdad.

-Mira quien es el distraído ahora – Habló Naruko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si jejeje, supongo que no eres la única – La miró con una gotita.

-¡Oye, teme, se me acabó la pintura de este bote! - Gritaba Naruto desde lo alto del andamio. Movió la brocha lo que hizo que una gota le cayera en la nariz al azabache.

-¡¿Rayos Naruto por que no te fijas?! - Gritó enfadado el chico, agitando su puño. Naruto lo miró con una gotita.

-¡Lo siento! ¡¿Podrías pasarme otro bote?!

-¡Ya voy! - Respondió mal humorado. Estaba muy enfadado porque su hermano y sus amigos lo hubieran escogido a él y su grupo para esta estúpida tarea.

Caminó hacia donde estaban los demás botes de pintura y tomó uno.

-Cielos hermanito ¿Que es esa cara tan larga? - Se le apareció Itachi con una sonrisa. Sasuke lo miró sarcástico.

-No es de tu incumbencia – Dijo comenzando a caminar. Estaba bastante tenso porque sólo quedaba una semana para que Sakura se fuera ¿Como iba a estar feliz con eso? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hacer que el tiempo dejara de avanzar, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Miró a la pelirrosa que estaba ayudando a Naruko a poner las luces del escenario y sonrió inconscientemente.

-¿Así que esa es la razón? - Preguntó Itachi, apareciendo una vez más ante la vista de su hermano que ya lo había dejado atrás.

-¿Por que me estás siguiendo Itachi?

-Oye, eres mi hermanito y me preocupo por ti ¿Estás triste porque ella se va en una semana? - Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿Como sabes?

-Bueno, es que papá me comentó algo de que los Haruno se iban de la ciudad y eso, es que su padre y el nuestro hicieron algunos negocios hace tiempo – Le respondió – Además, aunque no me lo hayas dicho se que ella es tu novia.

-Si, que gran descubrimiento – Respondió sarcástico – De todos modos... da igual, ella se irá de todos modos – Dijo un poco triste, aun cargando en sus brazos el bote de pintura.

-Es una pena, es primera vez que te veo tan enamorado – Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. Sasuke se sonrojó, pero él tenía razón.

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás – Le dijo el Uchiha menor apuntando a Konan, quien le decía a Temari y a Gaara donde poner las sillas que traían. Itachi al verla también se sonrojó.

-Puede que tengas razón – Asintió levemente con su cabeza. Sasuke le sonrió y luego siguió su camino.

-Oye tú – Le dijo Deidara a Karin - ¿No deberías estar trabajando en vez de limarte las uñas?

-Ay cielos, es que el trabajo era muy pesado y lo dejé – Respondió la pelirroja limándose las uñas tranquilamente, sentada en una de las sillas que habían traído los chicos. A Deidara se le marcó una venita en la frente.

-Escucha, esto no lo puedes dejar cuando te aburres, todos estamos colaborando, así que pon un poco de tu parte – Trató de no perder los estribos, pero al ver que Karin ni se inmutaba se enfadó y la tomó por la cintura levantándola de la silla y subiéndosela al hombro.

-¡¿Ey que te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! - Gritaba la pelirroja pataleando.

-jejeje, eso se lo buscó Karin por floja – Decía Kana viendo como se llevaban a su amiga.

-Oye, Kana – Le habló Kiba.

-¿Que sucede Kiba-kun? - Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Kiba se sonrojó y miró para otro lado. Tenía que admitir que Kana le gustaba y mucho, y tal vez esta era su oportunidad.

-Tú... ¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile? - Le preguntó. Ella al principio se sorprendió, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, los colores subieron hasta su rostro y los nervios la recorrieron por completo.

-N-no... la verdad es que... varios chicos me han invitado, pero yo los he rechazado porque solo hay una persona con quien quiero ir.

Kiba al oírla primero dudó ¿Quien sería ese idiota? Pero después, cuando ella tomó su mano con delicadeza... de pronto tomó el valor.

-¿Q-quieres ir conmigo al baile Kana?

-Si – Le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Luego se dio la vuelta para seguir en lo que estaba. Kiba también sonrió.

Temari mientras tanto miraba a Shikamaru de reojo. Había tratado todos estos días se olvidarse de lo que había pasado, pero no hacía más que pensar en ello.

-Tierra llamando a Temari, eh Temari – La llamó su amiga Tenten – Temari despierta – Pasandole una mano por enfrente de la cara, lo que finamente la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Que sucede Tenten? - Le preguntó. La castaña solo suspiró.

-No pasa nada – Le dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Finalmente los chicos habían terminado de alistar el gimnasio después de muchísimo trabajo y esfuerzo. Ahora todos se dirigían a sus casas.

Hinata estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero, cuando de pronto alguien le habló.

-Hinata – Le dijo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - Lo quedó mirando extrañada, ya que él parecía como si le quisiera contar un secreto o algo, en una actitud bastante sospechosa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

* * *

Matsuri estaba saliendo del gimnasio para ir a juntarse con Gaara, ya que él iba a llevarla a su casa, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta Sasori se le apareció.

-Eh ¿Te vas a tu casa ya? - Le preguntó.

-Si, Gaara me está esperando – Le respondió, esperando que con ello se alejara. La verdad es que lo había estado evitando desde ese día en que él le había dicho eso en el parque. - Así que me voy, con permiso – Trató de pasarlo de largo, pero él se lo impidió.

-Matsuri ¿Cuando te darás cuenta de que ese tipo no te merece?

-Sasori-kun, por favor... - Decía ella, sintiendo la respiración de él muy cerca de sus labios, pero desvió su mirada haciendo que él la soltara – Lo nuestro ya fue, ahora solo podemos ser amigos – Y dicho esto salió corriendo de ahí.

La chica llegó hasta el estacionamiento en donde Gaara la esperaba, al verla correr se extrañó un poco.

-¿Que pasó?

-No, nada – Le respondió ella con una sonrisa - ¿Vamos? Ya se está haciendo tarde y está oscureciendo.

-Claro – Gaara la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al auto - ¿Estás segura que estás bien? - La chica asintió. El pelirrojo la abrazó y después permitió que entrara al auto.

* * *

-¿Como van los trámites?

-Muy bien – Respondió el abogado, haciendo una leve reverencia ante su hermosa clienta. Hanako le sonrió satisfecha y se acomodó en el asiento del restaurante invitando con su mano a que el abogado se sentara.

-Me da mucho gusto señor Yohei, pronto podré ver a mis hijas sin necesidad de estar escondida, Hinata y Hanabi – Dijo con la mirada brillante, llena de esperanza y felicidad a la vez.

-Si, ah y también he estado investigando sobre el incidente de su hija mayor, una mujer llamada Motoko fue quien lo ordenó.

-Motoko... - De pronto los ojos de Hanako se llenaron de ira al recordar a la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga en la infancia, que había asesinado a Hisashi y que la había inculpado, todo por celos, ahora también trataba de atentar contra su hija, pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir – Esa mujer... pagará.

* * *

La noche pasó rápidamente. No habían clases ese día ya que sería el baile y todos se estaban preparando para lucir mejores que nunca.

Hinata estaba en su cuarto, pensando en el favor que le había pedido Sasuke.

_-Por favor Hinata, eres la única que puede hacerlo – _Le decía juntando sus manos en señal de súplica. La ojiperla cerró los ojos pensando.

-_¿No puedes pedírselo a Sakura-chan?_ _A mi me dan vergüenza ese tipo de cosas, es seguro que va a salirme horrible y cuanto esté ahí me paralizaré completa._

_-Hinata, por favor. No puedo pedírselo a Sakura, ella... bueno tú sabes que la quiero mucho, pero ella no sabe cantar, o eso me dijo, la verdad no la he oído._

_-Sasuke-kun, tú sabes que tengo pánico escénico, además va a estar Naruto y no quiero compartir un escenario con él –_ La ojiperla bajó su mirada, pero al ver la cara de súplica de su amigo no se pudo resistir – _Oh, está bien._

_-¡Gracias Hinata! Ten –_ Le entregó un papel – _Esta es la letra, espero te la aprendas de aquí a mañana, bye._

-Después de decirme todo eso simplemente se fue – La chica suspiró – No debí aceptar, ya estoy poniéndome nerviosa - Se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a tomar entre sus manos la ropa que usaría para la fiesta. Había quedado de ir con Yusuke, el primo de Sakura. Después de saber que Sayu estaba embarazada él se había portado muy bien con ella, había estado a su lado y la había apoyado mucho, volviéndose un amigo muy importante para la ojiperla.

* * *

Temari ya estaba lista. Tenía puesto un hermoso conjunto, una minifalda de mezclilla y un top amarillo que combinaba con su cabello, el cual lo traía suelto y no como habitualmente. Estaba esperando a que Gaara y Kankuro estuvieran listos. Se iba a ir junto a Kankuro porque Gaara iba a ir por Matsuri antes de llegar al lugar.

-Estos se demoran demasiado – Suspiró – Se tardan más que una chica – Caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano menor y oyó algo que no debía.

-Ya basta Kankuro, deja de hablar de ese tema – Decía Gaara tratando de callar a su hermano.

-¿Pero por que hermano? - Le preguntaba Kankuro.

-No quiero hablar más de lo de Matsuri aquí, ni quiero que lo menciones en la fiesta.

-Como quieras, no te enfades.

Temari no entendió mucho, pero por alguna razón le daba mala espina esa conversación. Golpeó la puerta del cuarto para llamar la atención de sus hermanos.

-Oigan chicos ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Eh, si – Le respondió el castaño – Vamos Temari.

Gaara no dijo nada, sólo salió de su cuarto en silencio.

* * *

Todos en la fiesta estaban llegando. El lugar ya estaba bastante lleno y a todos les gustaba como había quedado.

-Wow, que lindo – Dijo Tenten – El lugar nos quedó muy bien – De pronto su mirada se volvió nostálgica. Sentía tristeza de no pasar la navidad junto a Neji, y sentía rabia hacia sí misma por seguir pensando en él. Estaba usando un vestido -cosa rara en ella- de color lila que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unas sandalias del mismo color, y el cabello también lo traía suelto.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó con él. Era un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes muy oscuros. Él le sonrió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes – La observó por un momento - ¿Estás sola?

-¿Eh? Si – Le respondió ella, un poco embobada por su sonrisa.

-Me llamo Kai ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - Tenten lo miró mientras pestañeaba varias veces, él ni se sabía su nombre y la estaba invitando a bailar, aunque debía admitir que estaba muy guapo.

-Me llamo Tenten, y con gusto bailo contigo Kai – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomando la mano que le había extendido el muchacho.

Luego entró Ino tomada de la mano con Sai. Ambos se pusieron a bailar de inmediato. La joven traía puesto un pantalón rasgado (no se puso falda porque Sai le había dicho que se le veía todo) y un top morado. El cabello lo traía tomado en su habitual cola de caballo. Mientras Sai estaba vestido completamente de negro, haciendo que su piel pálida se notase un poco más, pero no le quitaba lo guapo y que algunas chicas lo mirasen.

-Deja de fijarte en esas golfas – Le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos para hacer que sólo la mirara a ella.

-¿Estás celosa Ino-chan? - Le preguntó Sai con una sonrisa divertida.

-No – Respondió inflando las mejillas – Sólo no quiero que mires a esas chicas.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras – Le dijo él. Ino le sonrió y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Recuerda que debemos irnos temprano hoy.

-Si, claro.

* * *

En la casa Uzumaki Naruto estaba terminando de abotonar su camisa negra, se había puesto unos jeans gastados de color entre gris y azul claro. Su cabello recién lavado aun estaba mojado, lo que le daba un aire desordenado.

Salió de su cuarto y llegó hasta la sala, en donde ya estaba su hermana usando un vestido parecido al del cumpleaños de Hinata, pero era de color crema, casi blanco, llevaba el cabello con sus dos típicas coletas. Naruto la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Llevas un vestido muy corto ¿Estás segura que no te dará frío?

-¿Eh? No se a que te refieres, allá no hace frío, además me coy a ir con Sasori-kun en el auto de su padre.

-¡¿Que?! - Gritó el rubio.

-¿Que pasa? - Preguntó su madre llegando desde la cocina. Lucía un vientre de embarazada de unos dos meses y medio, casi no se notada.

-Nada mamá – Le respondió Naruto- Sólo que Naruko va a salir con un chico ¿No crees que eso esté mal?

-Para nada – Respondió su madre, sacándole una sonrisa a su hija. La rubia le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-Ahí tienes metiche – En eso sonó la puerta de la casa y Naruko abrió y vio a Sasori del otro lado – Sasori-kun, hola.

-Hola Naruko-chan, vaya que te ves bien – Le dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo. Naruto no dejaba de mirarlos con cierto recelo, pero ya no dijo nada.

El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar y él se asustó con el sonido, luego comenzó a revisar todo su cuerpo hasta que dio con el aparato en su bolsillo.

-¿Bueno?

-_¡¡¡¿En donde demonios estás Naruto?!!!_ - Le gritó Sasuke tan fuerte que tuvo que retirar el celular de su oído.

-Ah, ya voy Sasuke, no me grites.

-_Sólo te estamos esperando a ti para tocar ¿Que crees que haremos sin el baterista? Además recuerda que esta es una sorpresa para todos, nadie sabe que tenemos una banda._

_-_Ya lo se, ya voy – Dijo el rubio.

* * *

Matsuri estaba esperando a que llegara su príncipe (así le había puesto) y estaba algo nerviosa. Había logrado alisar su cabello para que se viera mucho más dócil y fino, y se había puesto una blusa de tirantes de color fucsia, una falda azul de mezclilla y unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas y que tenían unas cintas del mismo color que su blusa.

Por fin el timbre sonó, dejando ver a Gaara del otro lado de la puerta, con su camisa roja y sus pantalones negros. Su cabello rojo desordenado, que siempre le gustaba como lo llevase. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Matsuri – La saludó acercándose a sus labios hasta besarla. La chica lo recibió correspondiendo a su beso, rodeándolo por el cuello – Te ves hermosa – Le dijo una vez se separó de ella.

-Y tú te ves muy guapo, apuesto a que seré la envidia de todas con un novio tan lindo – Dijo la castaña sin soltarlo aun.

-Puede ser – El chico se alejó de ella - ¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos – Le dijo ella, asintiendo con su cabeza.

* * *

La fiesta por fin se podía llamar fiesta. Estaba bastante prendida y todos estaban bailando muy a gusto con sus parejas.

Sakura estaba sentada viendo a su mejor amiga bailar con su novio. Ella suspiraba sin hacer nada, no estaba de ánimos porque se sentía ya lejos de aquella ciudad donde siempre había vivido.

-Sakura ¿Que te sucede? - Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, levantándola y haciendo que se apegara a su cuerpo - ¿Estás triste?

-Un poco.

-Oye, por favor, no sacas nada con seguir así – Le dijo abrazándola fuertemente – Quiero verte sonreír, ya que no te veré en mucho tiempo al menos quiero tener tu recuerdo sonriéndome, no triste como estás ahora.

-Sasuke... lo siento... - Sakura se abrazó más fuerte a él, dejando que sus lágrimas se escaparan sin poder hacer nada.

-No llores – Le decía él – No quiero verte sufrir, Sakura.

La pelirrosa lo miró a los ojos cuando comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, que hizo que todas las parejas se abrazaran y comenzaran a bailar cuerpo con cuerpo. Ellos haciendo caso omiso de la gente que bailaba, se besaron mientras él con sus manos quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de su novia.

Más allá Hinata bailaba abrazada de Yusuke, soñando que estaba bailando junto a Naruto. A pesar de todo simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Todas las noches soñaba con que él le dijera que el bebe de Sayu no era suyo, y le pedía perdón por todo, y ella simplemente no podía decirle que no, y lo besaba y se dejaba llevar por todo lo que sentía. Pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando despertaba y se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan? - Le preguntó Yusuke. Había notado que una lágrima se había deslizado por su mejilla.

-N-no, nada Yusuke-kun – Le respondió con una sonrisa, secando rápidamente su lágrima con su mano.

-¿Quieres ir a sentarte? - Le preguntó. Hinata asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Naruto los miraba desde lejos bebiendo un vaso de refresco, no quería beber otra cosa porque quería estar consciente toda la noche, para admirar lo hermosa que se veía Hinata con su vestido blanco hasta sus rodillas, con su hermoso cabello suelto cayendo hasta su cintura. No le importaba que no estuviera con él en ese momento.

-Hinata... te amo – Susurró. En eso sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda.

-Hola mi amor – Le dijo Sayu. Desde el día en que le había mostrado las pruebas de su embarazo lo trataba como si fuera su novio. Naruto ya se había cansado de decirle que no era su novio, así que terminó por ignorarla, después de todo ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su hime.

-Ajá – Le respondió él sin dejar de ver a Hinata.

-¿Otra vez estás viendo a Hinata? ¿Cuando vas a dejar de pensar en ella? - Sayu frunció e ceño. Realmente odiaba a Hinata, no podía soportar que Naruto jamás dejase de verla.

-Nunca lo haré Sayu, sabes que la amo y si ni fuera porque estás embarazada, hace mucho que habría vuelto con ella – Naruto era duro en sus palabras. Al saber todo lo que Sayu había sido capaz de hacer por separarlo de Hinata no podía tratarla como antes, la despreciaba por haber hecho todo eso, no al grado de odiarla porque después de todo, lo había hecho todo por amor, y conociendo él a la perfección ese sentimiento, la entendía de cierta forma.

-Sabes que tienes que olvidarla, ustedes nunca estarán juntos otra vez – Dijo ella con la voz dura, fuerte y decidida, pero con un tono malvado a la vez.

Naruto no le dijo nada. Se volteó para no verla más, aunque ella aun no lo soltaba. En eso vio como Sasuke le hacía una seña con la mano, al mismo tiempo que subía al escenario.

-Tengo algo que hacer, con tu permiso – Le dijo Naruto haciendo que ella lo soltara. El rubio subió al escenario al igual que Neji, Gaara y Kiba.

Los cinco chicos se ubicaron en los lugares que les correspondían, mientras Sasuke hablaba.

-Hola a todos, bueno... esta es una sorpresa que tenemos con los chicos, hemos estado practicando y vamos a tocar un poco de música.

Naruto se puso en la batería, Neji el bajo, Kiba la guitarra y Sasuke la otra guitarra. El teclado nadie lo tocó. Gaara se paró al centro, sacando el micrófono del pedestal.

-Bueno chicos – Dijo el pelirrojo – Un, dos tres.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una tonada de rock muy contagiosa que enseguida hizo bailar a los presentes. Entonces Gaara comenzó a cantar.

_Yo, solo quiero decirte_

_Solo quiero amarte,_

_Como alguna vez siempre soñaste._

_Yo, solo quiero sentirte,_

_Solo quiero abrazarte,_

_Para no dejarte ir jamás._

_Yo quiero decirte una vez más._

_No puedo soportar, es algo natural_

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti_

_No puedo soportar, es algo irreal_

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti._

_Tú, reconfortas mi alma,_

_Eres la luz de mi calma,_

_La paz que tanto me hace falta._

_Tú, contigo no pasa el tiempo_

_Haces vivir en un sueño_

_Del cual nunca quiero despertar._

_Yo quiero decirte una vez más._

_No puedo soportar, es algo natural_

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti_

_No puedo soportar, es algo irreal_

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti._

_Yo quiero decirte una vez mas._

_Yo quiero decirte una vez mas._

_No puedo soportar, es algo natural_

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti_

_No puedo soportar, es algo irreal_

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti._

_No puedo soportar, es algo natural..._

Mientras ellos seguían tocando las chicas los miraban sorprendidas, ninguna a excepción de Hinata tenía idea de eso, pero les gustó bastante. Todos aplaudieron al terminar la canción.

-¿Sakura tenías idea de eso? - Le preguntó Ino.

-Para nada, ¿pero verdad que estuvieron geniales?

-Si – Le respondió la rubia - ¿Por que no cantas también Sai-kun – Le preguntó Ino como haciendo un puchero. El pelinegro la miró con una gotita en su frente.

-Supongo que no canto tan bien como Gaara.

Matsuri tenía una gran sonrisa. Gaara jamás le había dicho que cantaba, pero lo hacía tan bien que se sentía muy orgullosa. La vez que había llevado la serenata para el cumpleaños de Hinata apenas había escuchado su voz.

Los chicos tocaron un par más de canciones mientras todos bailaban.

* * *

Mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo había una mujer en el cementerio. Eran las ocho de la noche y ya estaban por cerrar, pero no había podido ir más temprano. Era Hanako que se encontraba visitando a un antiguo amigo.

-Hisashi... - Dijo con la voz dulce y calmada – Perdón por no venir antes, he estado ocupada ¿Sabes? Me pregunto como estarás allá – Se le podía oír cada vez más triste.

Pasó su mano sobre el nombre grabado en la placa y dejó una rosa roja sobre la tumba.

-Quiero que sepas... que vengaré tu muerte, haré que Motoko pague por lo que te hizo, lo que me hizo a mi... y también a mi familia.

Luego se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar, pero antes de salir se volteó otra vez hacia la tumba – Feliz navidad – Murmuró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, hasta perderse.

* * *

Los chicos ya se habían bajado del escenario, pero antes de que Naruto se bajara Sasuke le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Que? Pero si no tenemos ninguna voz femenina ¿Como voy a cantar esa Sasuke? -Le preguntó el rubio un poco confundido.

-Déjamelo a mi – Sasuke se volvió a subir al escenario y se acercó al micrófono – Bueno, esta última canción es para todos los románticos y los enamorados de esta noche – Miró a Hinata y le hizo una seña. La chica asintió algo nerviosa y se acercó al escenario – Con ustedes Hinata Hyuuga como invitada.

Luego de que Hinata se pusiera frente al micrófono Sasuke se fue hacia el teclado. Naruto estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que Sasuke había arreglado todo eso para que él cantara con Hinata, pero después tomó valor y poniendo un micrófono junto al otro comenzó a tocar la guitarra para comenzar a cantar.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, Sasuke no le había dicho que tenía que cantar con Naruto, pero no quiso huir, quería cantar con él.

Naruto fue el primero en comenzar a cantar, mientras la guitarra que tocaba proyectaba una tonada romántica.

_Fue tu boca quizás tu respiración_

_Tu forma de hablar cuando me dices no_

_Tal vez fue que todo esto estaba escrito_

Mientras el rubio cantaba lo hacía viendo a Hinata a los ojos, lo que ella sintió e hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

_me dijiste que te ibas a alejar_

_que ya no querías sentir nada más_

_tal vez era porque nos falto decirnos:_

Otra vez volvió a mirar a la ojiperla, para que ella pudiera escuchar con claridad estas palabras.

_Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca_

_Estaba escrito que lo nuestro_

_Fuera un gran amor._

Cuando comenzó el coro Hinata cantó junto a él.

_Este es nuestro amor_

_Un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Sera tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Este es nuestro amor_

_Un corazón que late fuerte_

_Sin pensar que no se puede_

_Ir encontrar destino_

Ahora Hinata comenzó a cantar, mirando a Naruto y acercándose cada vez más a él.

_Y aunque he tratado olvidarme de ti_

_Ignorando tu mirada y tu existir_

_Es como si nada dependiera de mi_

_Y que confunde el alma y no se que decir_

_No se si alejarme o escapar de ti_

_No se si olvidarte o quedarme contigo_

_Y no te das cuenta que es como si todo lo que intentas_

_No me resulta porque no es más fuerte que este amor_

_Este es nuestro amor_

_Un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Sera tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Este es nuestro amor_

_Un corazón que late fuerte_

_Sin pensar que no se puede_

_Luchar contra el viento_

_Na na nana_

_Na na nana_

_Na na nana_

_Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca_

_Estaba escrito que lo nuestro_

_Fuera un gran amor_

Mientras cantaban muy cerca entre si, Naruto tocando la guitarra y viéndose a los ojos, Sayu no dejaba de mirarlos con odio. Todos los demás los veían cantar o bailaban muy juntos debido a que la canción era muy romántica.

_Este es nuestro amor_

_Un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Sera tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Este es nuestro amor_

_Un corazón que late fuerte_

_Sin pensar que no se puede_

_Luchar contra el viento_

_Este es nuestro amor_

_Un gran amor_

_Que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_Sera tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Na na nana_

_Na na nana_

_Na na nana_

Después que acabaron de cantar siguieron viéndose por unos segundos fijamente, hasta que los aplausos los despertaron de su sueño. Esa canción decía todo lo que ambos estaban sintiendo, y tenían el deseo de quedarse así, de unir sus labios en ese mismo lugar, pero al darse cuenta de ello ambos carraspearon y se bajaron del escenario.

-Vaya Hinata, no sabía que cantabas tan bien – Le dijo Tenten, todavía acompañada de su nuevo amigo. Hinata miró al chico y luego volteó a ver a su primo, el cual desde hace rato no le quitaba la vista de encima a Tenten.

-Gracias Tenten-chan – Le sonrió la ojiperla - ¿Quien es tu amigo?

-Ah, el se llama Kai – Le respondió la castaña.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hinata.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san.

-Vaya Hinata-chan – Apareció Matsuri también – Que linda voz, te felicito, y la canción les salió hermosa.

-Gracias – Volvió a sonreír la chica, mirando por unos segundos al rubio, el cual también la observó desde donde se encontraba aprisionado por Sayu.

Matsuri se dio cuenta de que Gaara salía del lugar junto con su hermano, le pareció extraño, además él le había prometido que bailarían un poco más, así que fue por él.

Naruko estaba bailando con Sasori. El pelirrojo vio salir a Matsuri, pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia y se quedó con su amiga.

-Bailas bien Naruko-chan.

-Gracias, aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada, oye Sasori-kun... hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza este último tiempo.

-¿Que es? - Le preguntó él. Notó como la rubia se ponía un poco roja.

-Mi hermano me contó que en el cumpleaños de Hinata me había emborrachado y tú me encontrarste, la verdad no recuerdo nada, sólo te recuerdo a ti, me decías algo y de pronto todo se volvió negro ¿Que pasó?

Al recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche se ruborizó, era verdad, ella lo había besado. Sasori recordaba con claridad la sensación de aquellos labios inexpertos sobre los suyos, buscando tal vez protección o simplemente olvidar algo que le dolía. Desvió su mirada, no quería decirle lo que había pasado porque ella era una persona tan frágil a simple vista, que por cualquier cosa podría romperse, y él no quería eso.

-No lo se, yo te encontré borracha y después sólo alcancé a decir tu nombre cuando caíste desmayada en mis brazos – Dijo mirando a otra parte.

-Ah, claro – La chica se quedó callada y luego volvió a sonreír – Sigamos bailando.

-Claro.

* * *

-Por eso te dije que no quiero hablar de eso otra vez Kankuro – Decía Gaara a su hermano.

-Pero Gaara, sólo quiero saber – Justo en ese momento Matsuri se acercaba a ellos. Como vio que estaban hablando algo importante se quedó escondida tras la pared, esperando a que su charla acabase, y no es que quisiera oír cosas privadas, es que no quería devolverse a la fiesta sin Gaara.

-¿Pero para que? - Le preguntó Gaara – No es problema tuyo lo que hago con mi vida, no te incumbe si yo aun estoy con ella o ya la dejé.

-¿Pero para que seguir con una novia con la cual sólo estás por una apuesta?

Al oír estas palabras de Kankuro, el corazón de Matsuri se oprimió con fuerza. Seguro había oído mal, no podía ser cierto que Gaara... que Gaara haya... Sus ojos se abrieron muy sorprendidos y cubrió su boca con las manos para no gritar.

-Si, ya se que empecé con Matsuri por esa apuesta pero yo... - El pelirrojo no alcanzó a decir más cuando sintió el ruido de algo caerse. Se volteó y vio a Matsuri salir corriendo, había tirado un bote de basura. Se horrorizó al pensar que lo había escuchado.

-¿Que esa no era Matsuri? - Le preguntó Kankuro. Pregunta estúpida pensó el pelirrojo, era más que obvio, y también que había escuchado su conversación. No podía ser, nunca pudo decírselo y que ahora se enterar de esa forma.

-¡Matsuri, espera! - Gritó reaccionando al fin y corriendo tras ella. Estaba desesperado, no había visto hacia donde corrió, pero de todas formas siguió corriendo.

* * *

Temari estaba sentada viendo bailar a toda la gente. No había querido bailar con nadie en toda la noche. De pronto vio como se le aceraba Shikamaru, y con sólo verlo se sonrojó.

-Temari.

-Shikamaru ¿Sucede algo? - Desvió la mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó sentándose a su lado. La rubia solo asintió con su cabeza viendo como él se sentaba.

-¿De que quieres hablar? - Le preguntó viéndolo de reojo.

-De lo del otro día – Dijo sin titubeos. Temari lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Temari ya estoy cansado de esperarte, quiero saber de una vez por todas lo que sientes.

Temari comenzó a carraspear. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por que. Sólo que al ver a Shikamaru a los ojos sentía algo muy extraño en su pecho.

-Shikamaru yo... tú... me gustas – Le confesó por fin, aunque le costara demasiado admitirlo. Lo vio sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Eres la mujer más problemática que he conocido, pero te quiero Temari – Le dijo antes de besarla. Temari correspondió su beso sin chistar.

* * *

-¡Matsuri! - Escuchaba que la llamaban, pero ella no quería salir de su escondite. No quería que él viera sus lágrimas, no quería sentirse más humillada de lo que ya estaba. Gaara oyó los sollozos de la chica desde la copa de uno de los árboles de las escuela y corrió hacia ese lugar – Matsuri – Dijo cuando al fin la encontró – Matsuri tenemos que hablar – Se agachó junto a ella y trató de acercar su mano a la chica que estaba sentada en posición fetal, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-No me toques – Dijo ella golpeando la mano de Gaara para que se alejara – No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito.

-Matsuri... - Gaara sentía sus palabras como un filo que le atravesaba el corazón, le dolía demasiado que ella le hablara así – Tienes que escucharme, esto es un mal entendido, yo... - Fue interrumpido otra vez.

-¡¿Quieres decir que lo que oí no es verdad?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy una estúpida que sólo ve lo que quiere ver?! ¡Te oí perfectamente Gaara! ¡Me mentiste! - Gritó mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas – Tú... me engañaste...

-No, yo quería decirte la verdad, Matsuri yo... es verdad que todo comenzó con una apuesta pero yo...

-Bravo Gaara – Lo volvió a interrumpir – Realmente te resultó el teatro, debes estar orgulloso ¿No? - Se levantó. Las lágrimas aun caían de sus ojos – Realmente te creí, deberías... ser actor o algo... te felicito – Le decía con sarcasmo y tristeza a la vez. El pelirrojo no podía soportar verla sufrir de esa manera, y todo por su maldita culpa.

-No Matsuri... escúchame, yo de verdad... - Puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, pero ella seguía sin mirarlo – Yo de verdad te amo, no es una mentira.

-Cállate...

-Matsuri es la verdad.

-Cállate.

-¡Matsuri te amo!

-¡Cállate!

En ese momento por todo el lugar se oyó el estruendoso sonido del golpe. Matsuri tenía una mano levantada mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando con mayor intensidad por sus mejillas coloradas. Gaara tenía el rostro ladeado, los ojos desorbitados y la mejilla enrojecida. Se llevó la mano instintivamente hacia el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe.

-Jamás... vuelvas a decir esa mentira de nuevo ¡Te odio Gaara! – Y dicho esto la chica salió corriendo, dejándolo solo.

Gaara cayó de rodillas sin apartar su mano de su mejilla, habiéndole dolido más las palabras de la chica que el golpe mismo.

-Matsuri... no me dejes... - Rogaba inútilmente a la nada.

Continuara...

Avance:

Gaara y Matsuri han terminado, y ahora ella lo odia. Tenten se encuentra en una situación crítica y es salvada por su príncipe azul, quien por fin abrirá su corazón y le contará la verdad que tanto lo agobia. Naruto siente que ya todo está perdido con Hinata, pero cuando menos lo espera una persona le trae la salvación, una persona que nunca esperó que lo ayudaría. Mientras llega el día de la despedida de Sakura.

Próximo capitulo: Amor y desamor.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Si lo quieren saber, las canciones usadas son: Inimaginable de Fahrenheit y Estaba Escrito de CRZ la banda (Corazón Rebelde) Dos grupos chilenos que me gustan mucho.**

**Ahora si, me despido y gracias a todos por leer y animarme a que siga escribiendo. Ya se acerca el final, pero ha decidido hacer una segunda temporada apenas termine esta, así que todo lo que quede pendiente en este fic será a propósito para retomarlo en la segunda temporada.**

**Bueno, Sayonara ^^**


	19. Amor y desamor

**Hola amigos y amigas.**

**¿Pues que puedo decir? Estoy bastante inspirada con este fic, ya se que quieren que actualice los otros, lo haré a penas me llegue la inspiración, por lo pronto estoy trabajando en ellos.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, que en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos ^^**

**Se acerca el final de esta temporada.**

**Capitulo 19: Amor y desamor.**

Todos seguían en la fiesta aun. Tenten estaba bailando con Kai, y Neji no dejaba de verlos mientras se hallaba sentado, bastante lejos de ellos. Se sentía un estúpido, estaba realmente celoso de ver a SU Tenten con ese tipo que sabrá Dios de donde habrá salido.

-Oye, Tenten ¿Por que no vamos afuera un rato a tomar aire? - Le preguntó, bastante cerca a la castaña, la cual lo miró un poco nerviosa y sonrojada. Miró a Neji de reojo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Claro, yo también me estoy asfixiando aquí, hace muchísimo calor – Respondió Tenten. Los dos jóvenes salieron, alejándose ante la mirada de Neji, que los siguió hasta el final. Por algún motivo desconocido ese tipo no le caía nada bien, y no le gustaba que estuviera con Tenten, y no eran precisamente los celos que estaba sintiendo.

Hinata estaba sentada junto a Yusuke, el cual la miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Le gustaba demasiado esa chica, pero ella aun no dejaba de pensar en su ex, y eso no era nada bueno.

-Hinata-chan... - Le dijo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero ella parecía no oírlo. Hinata estaba aun recordando el momento en el que ella y Naruto cantaron juntos, recordando sus besos de antes, sus brazos y esa hermosa sonrisa que fue lo primero que la enamoró perdidamente. ¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en él? Lo único que quería era olvidarlo, borrarlo como cuando te equivocas en escribir una palabra, lanzárlo lejos como a una piedra que estorba en el camino, pero él simplemente se calvaba más en su corazón sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara – Hinata-chan – Volvió a decir Yusuke, haciendo a la ojiperla salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh?

-¿Sucede algo malo Hinata-chan? - Le preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz. Hinata le sonrió para indicarle que todo estaba bien y él soltó un leve suspiro - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-De acuerdo – Asintió ella con la cabeza – Pero primero iré al baño.

La ojiperla se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Estaba loca si no podía arrancar a Naruto de su cabeza, ni de su pecho que latía cada vez más fuerte. Salió del baño, directo hacia el pasillo.

-Naruto-kun... - Susurró.

-¿Que? - Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. La Hyuuga se dio la vuelta dando un salto, y vio los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto, y su sonrisa que por un momento la dejaron si habla.

* * *

Temari no podía creer lo que hasta hace unos minutos le había pasado. Shikamaru le había pedido que fuera su novia, y ella había aceptado. Ahora estaban bailando de lo más normal, como si nada más importase.

-Oye Shika... gracias – Susurró abrazándolo.

-¿Por que? - Le preguntó él levantando una ceja. La rubia le sonrió.

-Por estar a mi lado.

-No seas problemática – Dijo el Nara soltando una risita para luego besar a su novia. En ese momento llegó Kankuro a interrumpir, mientras carraspeaba para ser oído por su ocupada hermana.

-Temari...

-¿Que quieres? - Le preguntó la rubia un poco mal humorada.

-Es que... hay un problemita con Gaara.

-¿Con Gaara?

* * *

Tenten estaba afuera con Kai, pero desde que habían salido y estaban solos, él se había empezado a comportar de una forma muy diferente. La abrazaba y hasta había intentado besarla, pero ella lo había rechazado.

-¿Que pasa Tenten?

-¿Que estás haciendo? Creí que sólo querías salir un rato – Le dijo la castaña un poco confundida, cuando sintió que el chico se le venía encima.

-Vamos ¿Vas a decirme que no entendiste lo que quise decir? - Preguntaba él mientras trataba de besarle el cuello. Tenten se había sorprendido mucho, pero lo empujó.

-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?! - Le gritó molesta, si embrago el rubio se le lanzó encima para besarla a la fuerza. Tenten por más esfuerzo que hacía no podía quitárselo de encima. Kai la tiró al pasto y él se puso sobre ella - ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Que haces?! - Le gritaba cada vez más asustada.

-Tranquila, Tenten, no pasa nada – Le decía él mientras otra vez trataba de besarla. Tenten ya sentía correr las lágrimas por su rostro, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para liberarse de él, sentía que ya no podría hacer nada.

-¡Suéltala bastardo! - Escuchó que gritaban, y al instante vio a Kai salir volando de encima de ella para aterrizar en el suelo a unos metros. Cuando Tenten se levantó vio que había sido Neji quien se lo había quitado de encima, y además lo había golpeado en el rostro.

-Neji... - Murmuró sorprendida.

* * *

Matsuri acababa de entrar a su casa. Estaba llorando encerrada en su cuarto. No quería abrirle a su madre que estaba muy preocupada por haberla visto llegar en ese estado.

-¡Matsuri, ábreme la puerta! - Le gritaba golpeando, pero la castaña no hacía más que llorar. Lloraba de rabia, impotencia, pero más que nada se sentía herida y traicionada, se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien que sólo jugó con ella todo el tiempo. Era obvio que alguien como Gaara, al que le encantaba jugar con las mujeres, hiciera lo mismo con ella ¿Por que iba a ser la excepción? ¿Como podía haberse sentido capaz de hacer que Gaara se enamorara de ella? Él era alguien... que sólo la había destrozado por completo.

-¿Como pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Como? - Se reprochaba a sí misma. Recordaba las palabras de Sasori, él siempre tuvo razón respecto a Gaara, pero la razón no manda al corazón, por eso no le había hecho caso.

-¿Y ahora como lo olvido? ¿Como finjo odiarlo si lo amo tanto?

La chica seguía llorando, y su madre se cansó de golpear la puerta sin obtener respuesta, por lo que decidió dejarla, seguramente al día siguiente abriría, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Ino y Sai habían llegado a la casa de ésta. Una casa bastante grande y muy llamativa en cuanto al resto de las casas vecinas.

-Que bonita casa Ino-chan – Le dijo Sai.

-Si, gracias amor – Le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Ambos entraron, y el padre de Ino los estaba esperando. Al verlo, Sai puso una inusual expresión en su rostro, se sorprendió de verlo, como si ya lo conociera de antes, pero nadie pudo notarlo.

-Tú debes ser Sai, de quien tanto me ha hablado mi hija, yo soy Inoichi, mucho gusto – Le dijo el hombre rubio extendiéndole la mano. Sai se tardó un poco en responder, estaba desconcertado, por alguna razón que Ino no entendió pero le dio un pequeño codazo a su novio para que reaccionara.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sai – Respondió el moreno estrechando aquella mano. Ino sonrió.

-"No puede ser... no puede ser esa persona..." - Pensaba el joven aturdido - "Si es así..." - Pensó mirando a Ino.

* * *

-¿Que sucede? ¿Me llamaste? - Le preguntó Naruto a la nerviosa ojiperla.

-Y-yo, n-no, claro que no – Trató de irse pasándolo de largo – Con permiso – Pero él la tomó de la muñeca, acorralándola contra una de las paredes, asegurándose de que no pudiese escapar.

-No te vayas, hime-chan...

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así, yo misma te lo prohibí – Dijo bajando la mirada, tratando de no perderse en el mar de los ojos del rubio.

-Pero me gusta llamarte así – Dijo él, tomándola del mentón para obligarla a verlo a la cara – Quiero que me mires, por favor. No quiero dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos.

-¿Por que estás haciendo esto? - Le preguntó la chica, sintiendo la respiración de Naruto tan cerca que parecía una tentación demasiado fuerte el probar sus labios.

-Porque te amo ¿No te das cuenta? No soy nada sin ti, mi hime – Ya sin decir nada más la besó, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de que Hinata le correspondiera. Ambos anhelaban volver a besarse y no podían contener ese sentimiento por más tiempo. Naruto la rodeó por la cintura en un intento de no dejarla partir jamás de sus brazos y ella se guindó de su cuello, pero al poco tiempo el aire les comenzaba a faltar.

-Naruto-kun... - Articuló sin deseos ni de hablar Hinata, pero no podía dejar que sus impulsos los llevaran a ese punto, y con el dolor de su alma lo alejó de ella – No, ya basta.

-¿Pero por que? ¿Que no entiendes que te necesito?

-Tú me engañaste, y no sólo eso, vas a tener un hijo con Sayu – Hinata bajó su mirada – Además yo... yo ya no te amo.

-¿Que? - El rubio la miró incrédulo – Acabas de corresponder a mi beso ¿Y esperas que te crea esa tontería? Sé que me estás mintiendo.

-Es la verdad, yo ya no te amo, estoy con Yusuke-kun – Respondió con firmeza la ojiperla. Naruto al verla tan decidida, por un momento le creyó, pero después de eso beso, simplemente no podía pensar en que Hinata quisiese a alguien más.

-El idiota ese... pues no te creo nada – Volvió a repetir.

-Pues vas a tener que creerlo – Dijo la ojiperla al ver que se acercaba el chico de cabello negro que ella acababa de mencionar.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio como Hinata se aceraba a Yusuke y lo besaba, ante la sorprendida cara de él. El rubio sintió como su corazón se partía, como si un rayo lo hubiese atravesado y se fue corriendo.

-¿Q-que fue eso, Hinata-chan? - Le preguntó Yusuke un poco sonrojado, y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hinata se sintió avergonzada por lo que había hecho, jamás pensó que era capaz de algo así.

-¡Perdón Yusuke-kun! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! - Se disculpaba haciendo más señas que un sordo mudo. El pelinegro la miró y le sonrió.

-Está bien Hinata-chan, no te preocupes.

Yusuke le había dicho que no se preocupara porque sabía perfecto por que Hinata lo había besado. Había sido sólo para herir a Naruto, para hacer que él los viera y la dejara en paz. Por un lado se sentía feliz de haber podido besarla, pero por el otro le dolía que ella no lo hubiese besado porque lo quisiera, porque después de todo jamás se olvidaría de Naruto.

* * *

Gaara estaba bebiendo, ya estaba que se caía de tan borracho que se encontraba. Sus dos hermanos y Shikamaru llegaron a donde él estaba, hablando incoherencias y casi llorando.

-Gaara – Dijo Temari al verlo así - ¿Que te pasa Gaara? - Le quitó de las manos el vaso.

-Déjame Temari, devuélveme eso – Le ordenó el ebrio pelirrojo.

-¿Que la pasa Kankuro? - Preguntó la rubia mirando a su hermano. El castaño se puso algo nervioso.

-Te lo voy a contar, pero prométeme que no explotarás – Tragando un poco de saliva.

-Si, si, sólo dime que le pasa a Gaara.

-Lo que sucedió fue...

* * *

-¡Neji! - Gritó Tenten mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado, quien la había rescatado. Estaba llorando, se había asustado mucho ya que ese tipo había intentado abusar de ella.

-¿Estás bien Ten? ¿No te hizo nada este idiota? - Preguntaba Neji mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña y miraba con profundo desprecio al idiota que había intentado propasarse con su Tenten.

-Estoy bien – Respondió ella. Kai se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear a Neji, pero el Hyuuga no sólo era un apuesto príncipe, sino que era experto en artes marciales, y antes de que el chico pudiera si quiera hacer algo, Neji ya lo había tumbado en el piso con una extraña llave, dejándolo con la cara contra el suelo y un brazo extendido sobre su espalda, lo que le provocaba bastante dolor.

-¡Discúlpate con Tenten ahora mismo imbécil! - Gritó Neji.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Por favor déjame ir! - Neji lo soltó y el tipo salió corriendo a penas se vio libre.

-Ja, cobarde – Masculló el castaño. Tenten lo observó, dudó si volver a abrazarlo o no, pero no alcanzó a pensar mucho cuando fue él quien la estrechó entre sus brazos – Perdóname Tenten, nunca debí dejarte.

-Neji... - Dijo sorprendida. El oír hablar a Neji en ese tono, un tono tan triste, la hizo recordar al Neji que tanto amaba. La ya no tan aturdida chica llevó sus labios hasta los del castaño y lo besó tiernamente – No me pidas perdón Neji, lo único que yo quería era que me abrieras tu corazón.

-Lo se, y eso voy a hacer.

-¿Eh? - Tenten lo miró a los ojos, ese era su Neji.

-Tenten, yo te amo, no quiero volver a perderte, y... quiero decirte lo que tanto me agobia, porque te he preocupado todo este tiempo, no me había dado cuenta de que tú también sufrías.

-Neji – Tenten solo lo abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo su calor entrar por cada poro de su piel – Te amo Neji, y solo quiero que estés bien.

-Lo se – Dijo el Hyuuga al tiempo que besaba su frente.

* * *

-¡¿Que?! - Gritó Temari alteradísima. No podía creer lo que había sido capaz de hacer su hermano por una apuesta, sus dos hermanos. Estaba demasiado furiosa con ambos. Tomó a Gaara de la camisa y lo haló - ¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso Gaara?!

-Cálmate Temari – Trataba de pararla Shikamaru – Al menos deja que te explique otro día ¿No ves que está muy mal?

-Temari... - Trató de decir Gaara, con una voz casi al borde del llanto – Temari yo la amo – Dijo haciendo que su hermana lo soltara sorprendida. Después de eso se comenzó a quedar dormido, y Kankuro tuvo que atraparlo antes de que se cayera de la silla.

-Habrá que llevarlo a la casa – Dijo el hermano mayor dando un suspiro. Temari miró a su maltrecho hermano menor y por un momento sintió pena por él, cuando lo oyó decir que amaba a Matsuri no parecía estar mintiendo, además si no fuera por eso no se hubiera emborrachado de tal manera.

-Si, vamos – Dijo al fin – Gaara tiene muchas cosas que explicarme, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora – Tomó de la mano a Shikamaru – Nos vemos Shika.

-Mañana paso por ti a tu casa – Dijo el peli negro dándole un beso rápido a su novia, ante la no muy contenta mirada de Kankuro – Nos vemos amor.

-Si, siento que ya tenga que irme – La rubia le dio un abrazo y se fue junto a sus hermanos.

-Que problemático es Gaara – Dijo entre dientes.

* * *

La mañana había llegado. Muchos apenas podían levantarse debido a la larga noche que habían tenido.

Sakura estaba levantada ya desde muy temprano. Como era navidad esperaba al menos recibir una buena noticia, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar y se iba a ir de todos modos.

La mayoría de las cosas estaban ya empacadas, sólo faltaban las de ella, que como estaba tan terca en quedarse apenas había empacado algunas cosas. Recordaba la fiesta de anoche, y le dolía haber llorado frente a Sasuke, cuando él lo único que le pedía era una sonrisa.

-Sasuke-kun... - Suspiró.

* * *

-Solo una semana para ya no verte Sakura – Pensaba Sasuke. Aun estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama, pero estaba completamente despierto. No tenía ganas de levantarse para nada así que simplemente se quedó acostado.

* * *

Naruto no había podido dormir bien con la imagen de su princesa siendo besada por el idiota primo de Sakura. No podía soportar esa idea de que los labios que sólo debían ser suyos fuesen ahora de él, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza. ¿Por que Hinata lo había besado en primer lugar, si había correspondido el beso de él? ¿Tal vez sólo lo había hecho para comprobar que no lo amaba como había dicho?

-No, no, no – Se revolvió la rubia cabellera. Estaba demasiado confundido y no era para menos.

* * *

Matsuri seguía encerrada en su cuarto, se sentía realmente mal. No había dormido nada en toda la noche y daba gracias de que fuera día sábado, porque si tuviera que ir a la escuela ahora y tener que verle la cara, no sabría que hacer. Las lágrimas en su rostro habían dejado marcado el camino por donde pasaron. Había llorado toda la noche casi sin descanso, y aun ahora algunas lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Gaara... ¿Por que tenías que hacerme esto? - Se preguntaba.

Se cubrió el cuerpo con el cubre camas y volvió a llorar. Oyó como su mamá la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, tal como la noche anterior. La castaña sabía que la estaba preocupando demasiado, así que fue a abrirle.

-Matsuri, por fin – Dijo su mamá abrazándola a penas la vio abrir. Se separó de ella y notó sus párpados enrojecidos por haber llorado tanto - ¿Que pasó mi amor?

-Mamá... - La castaña no esperó más para echarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre, la cual acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

-Matsuri, se que te encuentras mal, pero hay algo que debo decirte – Dijo un poco preocupada por la reacción de su hija, la cual parecía no oír – Llegó una carta... de tu padre.

Por un momento todo pareció volverse aun peor para Matsuri. Acababa de recibir una de las decepciones más grandes de su vida, y ahora él... el hombre que la abandonó daba señales de vida. Trató de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

* * *

Ino acababa de levantarse, estaba duchándose ahora. Las gotas del agua caían sobre su cuerpo, y la hacían recordar la cena de la noche anterior. Desde el momento en que le había presentado a su padre a Sai, el pelinegro comenzó a comportarse muy extraño, trataba de hablar lo menos posible con ella y no le quitaba la vista de encima a su padre. Estaba bastante confundida por todo eso.

-Que extraño estaba Sai ayer... - Terminó de ducharse y tomó una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo – Será mejor que lo llame.

* * *

Tenten y Neji estaban sentados en el parque. Él le había pedido hablar, y aunque ese lugar era bastante informal para ese tipo de conversación, necesitaba sentir el aire libre, no estar ahogado mientras hablaba de eso.

-¿Entonces que ibas a decirme? - Le preguntó Tenten. Neji guardó silencio varios minutos, hasta que sintió la mano de la chica posarse sobre la suya, haciéndole ver que le tuviera confianza.

-Todo comenzó... con unas extrañas llamadas que le hacía una mujer a Hinata – Dijo. Tenten no encontró nada extraño en eso, hasta que él prosiguió – Descubrimos que se trataba de su madre, mi tía – Esta vez Tenten si se sorprendió.

-¿Que no estaba muerta? - Le preguntó, aunque había hecho la pregunta más tonta pues era obvio que no.

-No, cuando quise preguntárselo a mi tío, sólo por ayudar a Hinata... él me dijo toda la verdad.

-¿La... verdad? - Preguntó algo nerviosa, no sabía que tan grave podría ser lo que iba a oír, pero quería que Neji dejara de sufrir por esa verdad que tanto callaba, algo no estaba bien con ello.

-Tía Hanako... ella... en realidad había estado en la cárcel todos estos años... porque asesinó a mi padre.

Cuando por fin lo dijo no sabía como sentirse, tenía el enorme impulso de llorar, pero el abrazo de Tenten lo calmó un poco.

-Dios Neji, no tenía idea, por favor perdóname, he sido una tonta todo este tiempo, entiendo que eso te duela demasiado y por eso habías cambiado tanto, y yo soy una egoísta que sólo pensaba en mi.

-No, no es verdad, el que yo me sintiera mal no era una excusa para hacer que te alejaras de mi, tú debes perdonar mi estupidez Ten – Decía el Hyuuga abrazándola más fuerte – Ya no quiero perderte.

-Ni yo tampoco – Dijo Tenten antes de que ambos se fundieran en un lento y apasionado beso, sin romper ese fuerte abrazo que los unía.

* * *

Hinata no quería levantarse. Estaba aun bajo las sábanas, sonreía pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste. Recordaba el beso que ella y Naruto se habían dado la noche anterior y unas ganas locas de llamarlo la recorrían, pero después, cuando se acordaba de Sayu, la tristeza volvía a embargarla.

-¿Por que Naruto-kun? Necesito estar a tu lado, pero no puedo perdonarte aunque quiera... porque tú vas a tener un hijo con ella – Decía recostada de lado, mientras sólo una lágrima bajaba por su rostro, ya cansado de estar así, tan deprimida.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hermana, te buscan afuera – Le dijo Hanabi. Hinata se secó la lágrima y salió por la ventana, divisando a Yusuke afuera de su casa.

-Yusuke-kun... - Por un momento recordó el beso que ella le había dado.

* * *

Sai estaba revolviendo todo su cuarto. Tenía varias cajas en el suelo, se veía bastante desesperado. El suelo de su cuarto también tenía un montón de papeles tirados, revueltos por todas partes.

-No está – Dijo casi perdiendo el control - ¿Donde, donde está? - Se preguntaba. En eso sonó su celular, y al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Ino no supo si contestarle o no.

-¿Por que no contestas Sai-kun? - Se preguntaba la rubia, sentada sobre su cama. Tenía el celular en la mano, viendo la pantalla que decía "llamando"

Sai en su cuarto cerró los ojos, y presionó el botón de no contestar.

-Lo siento Ino-chan, pero no puedo hablar contigo en este momento – Apagó su celular para que ella no lo volviera a llamar y siguió revisando las cajas – En alguna parte dejé ese número – Decía convencido.

-_El número que usted marca no se encentra disponible en este momento, por favor inténtelo más tarde – _Decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Ino bajó su mano hasta sus rodillas, con su celular en ella - ¿Que te pasa, Sai?

* * *

Hinata y Yusuke iban por el parque. Ambos estaban comiendo un helado, y hablaban muy animadamente.

-¿De verdad? Que suerte – Decía la chica, riendo por todas las cosas que le contaba su amigo.

-Así es – Él también reía, pero al ver la sonrisa de Hinata. Siempre que la miraba le sucedía eso, no poder dejar de verla ni un instante. Sentía que era un tonto, pero era un sentimiento más fuerte que él, y más que su propia voluntad.

-¿Que sucede Yusuke-kun? - Le preguntó Hinata al notar que él no dejaba de mirarla. Yusuke se volteó sonrojado.

-No es nada, es que... me gusta mucho tu sonrisa.

-¿Eh? - La ojiperla sintió un leve sonrojo – P-pues gracias – Se quedó mirando a Yusuke, que aun veía a otro lado. Nunca lo había visto así, él era bastante guapo, aunque por más que quisiera no podría verlo de otra forma.

-Hinata-chan – El pelinegro volvió a verla a los ojos – Tu helado se está derritiendo – Señaló a la mano de la chica, en la cual el helado ya se estaba escurriendo.

-¿Eh? - Hinata se miró la mano – Jajajajajaja – Se comenzó a reír, y Yusuke la acompañó.

* * *

-Mi cabeza es un caos... - Dijo Gaara abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Se sentía horriblemente mareado, no recordaba demasiado de la noche anterior, sólo lo que había pasado con Matsuri, que ella le había gritado en su cara que lo odiaba, que no lo quería ver – No puede ser... - Se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de soportar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo – Soy una basura.

Temari entró a su cuarto sin siquiera golpear la puerta. Gaara la miró, estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Gaara, como pudiste?

-No tú Temari, te juro que ya tengo suficiente con como me siento, por favor déjame sólo – Le dijo dándole la espalda, aun acostado.

Su hermana lo destapó por completo, abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz y tomó un vaso de agua arrojándoselo sobre la cabeza.

-Ahora si vas a decirme todo – Gaara la miró serio, sin enfadarse, después de todo no tenía el derecho.

-No quise hacerlo, todo empezó con esa estúpida apuesta ¿Seguro Kankuro te lo dijo no? Quería decirle la verdad a Matsuri – Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Y por que no lo hiciste? - La rubia lo miraba aun con el ceño fruncido, muy enfadada con él.

-Porque tuve miedo... no quería que ella me odiara, porque de verdad me enamoré – Miró a su hermana a la cara – Yo la amo.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes, no es por ser pesimista ni te digo esto sólo porque esté enfadada contigo, pero conozco a Matsuri, ella odia a los mentirosos, y no te perdonará, o al menos no tan fácilmente.

-Ya lo se, me odia – Volvió a bajar la mirada – Sucedió lo que yo más temía.

Temari se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente. Gaara era su hermanito, y sentía deseos de verlo siempre feliz. Durante el tiempo que había estado con Matsuri había sido el chico más feliz que ella haya visto, y ahora que lo veía todo desmoronado no podía soportarlo.

-Gaara, deberías hablar con ella, al menos haz eso.

-Si, gracias hermana – Le susurró él.

* * *

Matsuri tenía en sus manos una carta dirigida a ella. El remitente tenía el nombre de su padre. Sus manos temblaban, teniendo miedo de abrirla, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar.

-Matsuri, abre la carta – Le dijo su madre. La castaña asintió con las manos aún temblorosas, y la abrió, para comenzar a leer.

-Dice... que quiere vernos – Leyó la chica – Tiene una grave enfermedad y está a punto de morir.

Ayako, la madre de Matsuri se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa que no llegó a oírse.

* * *

Naruto seguía encerrado en su cuarto. No podía pensar en nada, estaba demasiado triste. De pronto alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Naruto, abre, soy tu padre.

El rubio le abrió la puerta enseguida.

-¿Que pasa papá?

-Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-¿Eh? ¿A quien? - Se preguntó intrigado el rubio.

* * *

-¿Para que es eso Karin? - Le preguntó Kana a la pelirroja, la cual traía una moderna cámara de video en sus manos. Ambas estaban en la casa de Karin.

-¿Esto? Es para mi nueva afición.

-¿Tu nueva afición?

-Así es, he decidido que seré una gran cineasta, así que tengo que comenzar a filmar ¿No quieres ser mi modelo Kana? - Preguntó apuntando la cámara a su amiga, la cual estaba muy sonrojada – Dime algo – Decía, mientras se veía en la parte inferior de la pantalla que decía "rec"

-¿Que quieres que diga? Me da vergüenza esto Karin, apaga esa cosa – Le decía Kana.

-Pero que aburrida eres, llamaré a las demás.

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo. Naruto y su padre se detuvieron frente a un restaurante bastante alejado de su casa. El rubio mayor se bajó del auto y le indicó a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo. Naruto no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sólo lo siguió en silencio.

-Naruto – Se detuvieron frente a una mujer que estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Una mujer hermosa, de ojos celestes, y cabello largo, lizo y del mismo color que el de Hinata. Al verla, Naruto enseguida recordó a su ojiperla – Ella es Hanako – Le dijo su padre.

-Hola Naruto-kun – Hanako miró al rubio y le sonrió – Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-¿Quien es usted?

-Soy la madre de Hinata – Respondió la mujer con calma. Naruto se sorprendió demasiado, tanto que por un momento pensó que estaba soñando.

-¿Quien? - Miró a Minato - ¿Como es que tú la conoces papá? ¿Y por que me has traído a conocerla?

-Es una larga historia – Respondió el rubio mayor, sentándose a la mesa – Siéntate, y prepárate.

* * *

La noche pasó muy rápido, y al igual de rápido se pasó el fin de semana. Ya había llegado el día lunes. Todos estaban entrando al salón. Naruto fue el último en llegar, y apenas entró lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a Hinata. Todavía no se podía quitar de la cabeza la conversación de hace dos días.

-"No puedo hacerlo... yo no puedo protegerte porque tú no me quieres cerca" - Pensó el chico sintiéndose frustrado.

------Flash Back------

-_Esto es todo muy loco ¿Eso quiere decir que durante todos estos años usted estuvo en la cárcel?_ - Preguntó Naruto, aún incrédulo - ¿_Y que además durante la escuela ustedes dos fueron novios? _- Miraba ahora a su padre.

-_Así es Naruto_ – Le respondió Minato.

-_¿Y por que me cuentan todo esto?_ - Preguntó aún más desconcertado.

-_Porque.._. - Comenzó la mujer – _Se por tu padre lo mucho que quieres a mi hija, y pienso que en este momento eres el único que puede protegerla._

-_¿Protegerla? ¿Pero de quien?_

-_De la mujer que trata de matarla_ – Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer que alguien tratara de matar a su Hinata.

-_¿Quien es esa persona? ¿Quien quiere hacerle daño a Hinata? _- Preguntó apretando los puños, dejando salir su enfado.

-_Su madrastra, se llama Motoko, supongo que la conoces._

-_Así es_.

-_Hinata sabe demasiadas cosas, y no es conveniente para ella. Fue ella quien hizo que la atropellaran, podría haberla matado pero mi hija tuvo suerte._

-_Naruto, tú puedes estar cerca de ella durante la escuela_ – Dijo Minato – _Eres el único en quien podemos confiar._

-_Yo... no puedo hacer, Hinata me odia, no quiere verme ni en pintura ¿Como podría estar cerca de ella?_

-_Aunque sea vigilala, yo no puedo acercarme a ella ahora, si nos ven juntas esa mujer es capaz de matarla, por eso le he pedido ayuda a tu padre, y también a ti._

-_Haré todo lo que pueda, jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño._

------Fin Flash Back------

-"Hice esa promesa, pero... no se si pueda cumplirla" - Volvió a mirar a Hinata - "Aunque no dejaré que te pase nada, aunque me odies te protegeré"

Kakashi-sensei llegó al salón. Últimamente llegaba siempre muy puntual, lo que los tenía a todos muy sorprendidos.

-Seguramente ahora llega temprano porque como tiene esposa ella lo regaña mucho – Decía una de las chicas cuchicheando con otra.

-Si, de seguro ella lo levanta muy temprano – Le respondió. Kakashi carraspeó.

-Ejem – Todos lo miraron – Buenos días alumnos, saquen sus libros para comenzar la clase.

* * *

Después de finalizada la clase de Kakashi, todos salieron al patio. Gaara se acercó a Matsuri, la cual se veía bastante mal. La tomó del brazo, jalándola para que no se fuera.

-Tenemos que hablar – Le dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente.

-Suéltame, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Dijo ella, con una fría mirada, que le causó bastante dolor al pelirrojo.

-Tienes que escucharme, no deberías adelantarte a los hechos.

-Yo ya escuché lo suficiente la otra noche, oí como te burlaste de mi, no hay nada más que deba saber – Matsuri se soltó de su agarre, y le dio la espalda para salir del salón.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Todo fue un maldito error!

-¡El único error aquí fue el haberme enamorado de ti como un estúpida! - Gritó llena de lágrimas, haciendo que Gaara se quedara callado – Pero no te preocupes, que esta estúpida de la que te reíste... ya ha comenzado a olvidarte.

Después de decir esas palabras la chica salió corriendo del salón, y Gaara se quedó ahí, sin poder decirle nada.

* * *

Ino se acercó a Sai y lo abrazó muy contenta. No había podido verlo ni hablar con él durante todo el fin de semana, y lo había extrañado mucho.

-Sai-kun – Le dijo colgándose de su brazo.

-¿Que haces? - Le preguntó él, sonando bastante grosero.

-Perdón, pero como no pude verte en todo el fin de semana estaba muy feliz de verte – Le dijo ella. Estaba un poco triste porque él la tratara así. Sai la miró mientras ella bajaba la cabeza, sintió culpa por hablarle de esa manera, pero si todo lo que él estaba sospechando era cierto, era mucho mejor así.

-Escucha Ino-chan, voy a la biblioteca, y quiero estar solo – El pelinegro le dio la espalda a su novia, dejándola muy desconcertada y triste.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en el patio. No miraba nada, sólo pensaba.

-¿Cuando te vas? - Le preguntó Sasuke, sentándose a su lado.

-El viernes – Respondió la chica. Sasuke sintió una gran tristeza, sólo les quedaba esta semana para estar juntos.

-Sakura... no quiero verte triste ¿De acuerdo? Esta semana, será la última, así que pasemosla bien.

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun – La pelirrosa le sonrió. Ella también quería estar feliz, no quería llorar toda la semana como una magdalena.

* * *

Naruto quería ir a hablar con Hinata. La observaba hablando con sus amigas, pero no tenía miedo de que ella le fuese a decir cualquier cosa mala. Le dolía recordar el beso que le había dado a Yusuke, y también recordaba le petición de la madre de ella.

-Naruto ¿Aun sigues viéndola? - Le preguntó Kiba.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa, al menos con verla desde lejos me siento bien – Respondió el rubio - ¿Que hay de ti?

-¿Que pasa conmigo?

-Te vi el otro día muy feliz con Kana-chan ¿No será que te gusta? - Le preguntó el rubio en tono de burla, y Kiba se puso muy rojo, pero no lo negó.

-Bueno, si me gusta ¿Y que?

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que jamás lo aceptarías.

-¿Que hay problemáticos? - Se les acercó Shikamaru. Acababa de dejar a Temari con las chicas y se acercó a sus amigos.

-¿Ya te aburriste de estar con Temari? - Le preguntó Kiba a modo de burla, pero el Nara ni se inmutó, estaba muy feliz por ser por fin el novio de Temari, y nada le arruinaba el momento.

-Si, la dejé con las chicas – Respondió.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata, que se veía hermosa sonriendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi primo y tú han regresado Tenten-chan? - Le preguntó Hinata. La castaña se veía muy animada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Que extraño, pensé que Neji ya te lo habría comentado – Dijo.

-No me dijo nada, no hablamos mucho ahora – La ojiperla bajó su mirada – Pero de todos modos lo he notado muy feliz.

-Parece que estamos muy felices ahora – Dijo Temari, luciendo una radiante sonrisa.

-Nunca nos comentaste que te gustara Shikamaru – Le habló la castaña.

-Bueno, fue algo que se dio – Volteó a ver al Nara – La verdad es que... aunque sea un vago es un buen novio.

-Me alegro por ti Temari-chan – Le sonrió Hinata. En eso se les acercó Ino, se veía bastante triste.

-¿Que pasa Ino? - Le preguntó Tenten.

-Sai está muy extraño, no me contestó las llamadas en todo el fin de semana, y hoy se portó muy grosero – Respondió sentándose junto a ellas - ¿No será que tiene a otra?

-No lo creo – Le respondió la Hyuuga – Sai-san no te haría eso.

-Eso espero...

-Es verdad ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Matsuri? - Preguntó Temari de pronto. Las tres miraron para todos lados, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa con ella? - Le preguntó Tenten.

-Terminó con mi hermano, y creo que debe estar muy mal, él le hizo algo horrible.

-¿Eh? - Las tres chicas se quedaron intrigadas.

* * *

Sai estaba en la biblioteca. Trataba de leer un libro pero no podía concentrase, recordando algo que había oído de sus padres cuando sólo tenía 9 años.

------Flash Back------

_-¿Estas loca mujer? - _Gritaba su padre. El pequeño estaba escondido detrás de la puerta.

-_Creo que Sai debería saberlo, él entenderá, estoy segura._

_-Lo único que vas a hacer es que él sufra ¿Crees que va a ser fácil que asimile que es adoptado?_

Los ojos del pequeño Sai se desorbitaron por la impresión. Sus padres nunca supieron que él los había oído, pero desde ese día, jamás volvió a sonreír como lo hacía antes.

------Fin Flash Back------

Golpeó el estante de los libros, haciendo que algunos se cayeran ¿Por que tenía que pasarle esto?

------Flash Back------

Cuando tenía 13 años y mientras revisaba algunos papeles de las cajas antiguas, ya que estaban mudándose de casa, Sai encontró cierto papel que le llamó la atención, era del orfanato donde lo habían adoptado. Como siempre no le dijo nada a sus padres y se fue a ese lugar siguiendo la dirección, un día en que se suponía debía ir a la escuela. Al llegar ahí no quisieron decirle nada ya que era sólo un niño, así que le pidió de favor a otros niños que hicieran mucho ruido para llamar la atención de todos y poder entrar a ver los expedientes.

Cuando encontró el suyo lo sacó, era una carpeta ya vieja por los años que llevaba ahí. De ella cayó una foto muy antigua, de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Se guardó la fotografía y comenzó a leer.

-_En alguna parte tiene que decir los nombres de mis padres verdaderos – _Buscaba, teniendo la esperanza de conocerlos, pero justo cuando encontró el que parecía ser el nombre de su padre, y se disponía a leerlo, la madre superiora estaba regresando, por lo que tuvo que dejar el expediente tirado y salir corriendo por la ventana. Después de eso jamás volvió a ese lugar y se quedó con la foto, que extrañamente tenía borroso el rostro del hombre, pero se podía distinguir a alguien muy parecido al padre de Ino.

------Fin Flash Back------

-Si en verdad era él, entonces Ino-chan y yo... ella y yo... - Volvió a golpear el estante, haciendo que se cayeran más libros.

-¿Sai-kun? ¿Que sucede?

-¿Naruko-chan?

-¿Que sucede Sai-kun? ¿Por que te ves tan tenso? - Le preguntó la rubia comenzando a recoger los libros que se habían caído.

-No pasa nada, es que... me tropecé, por eso tiré los libros – El pelinegro se agachó junto a la Uzumaki para ayudarla a recoger los libros que él había tirado.

* * *

Matsuri estaba sentada bajo un árbol. Recordaba lo que había pasado la noche de navidad, que navidad más patética. Además de todo... la carta de su padre...

-Hey Matsuri – Se le acercó Sasori. El chico se sentó a su lado - ¿Por que estás tan sola, y tu novio?

-No me hables de ese idiota – Respondió volteando para el otro lado.

-¿Terminaron? - Insistió. Matsuri no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Tenías razón sobre él... - Respondió abrazándolo – Él me engañó, jugó conmigo todo el tiempo... se burló de mi.

-Tranquila Matsuri... llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, yo estaré a tu lado – Dijo abrazándola más fuerte, mientras la chica lloraba en su pecho.

Gaara los había visto desde lejos, había estado corriendo por toda la escuela buscándola, queriendo aclarar las cosas con ella, pero cuando la vio abrazar a Sasori simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

-Así que después de todo lo eliges a él... - Se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda – Pues quédate con ese idiota, yo no volveré a buscarte.

El pelirrojo se fue del lugar.

* * *

Los días habían pasado volando. Ye era día viernes y era el momento en que Sakura por fin se iba de Konoha. Eran las seis de la mañana, sabía que no podría despedirse de sus amigos, así que habían hecho una pequeña reunión el día anterior en la escuela. Todos se habían enterado de que se iba apenas hace dos días, y no lo podían creer, en especial Naruto, que ya no iba a tener a su amiga que le diera consejos.

-Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró – Pensó en Sasuke, en que ya no lo vería más. Tomó sus maletas para alcanzar a sus padres que ya estaban caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Sakura! - Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó incrédula. El azabache venía corriendo, y se detuvo justo frente a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Q-que haces aquí? Son las seis de la mañana.

-Me levanté temprano ¿O acaso pensaste que no iba a venir a despedirme de ti? - Decía él mientras respiraba agitadamente, aún abrazado a ella.

-Yo... - Sakura comenzó a llorar – Me siento muy feliz de que hayas venido... Sasuke-kun te amo, y te extrañaré mucho.

-Yo también te extrañaré Sakura – El azabache se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Y yo también te amo.

Ambos se besaron por última vez, antes de que los padres de la chica la llamasen para que abordaran el avión. Los dos se separaron lentamente, soltando al final sus manos. Y Sasuke la veía alejarse de él, y le dolía terriblemente.

-Adiós Sasuke-kun...

* * *

Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado, y estaban todos almorzando o algunos dando vueltas por ahí.

-¿Karin hasta cuando sigues con esa camarita para todos lados? - Le preguntó su amiga Yumi. Estaban todas en el salón de lectura.

-Déjame en paz, yo adoro mi cámara.

-Es verdad, Karin se ve muy feliz con su cámara – Dijo Kana sonriendo.

-Yo también quiero usarla Karin – Le dijo Shizuko.

En eso varias chicas pasaron corriendo por el pasillo, gritando cosas como "Sasuke-kun te amamos" "Al fin se largó la pelo de chicle" y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Oyen eso? Creo que el fan club de Sasuke regresó – Dijo Yumi.

-Tenemos que ir a ver – Dijo Karin, dejando "olvidada" su cámara, y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en "rec".

Cuando ellas salieron, entró Sayu con una de sus amigas (la única que tiene) y se sentaron.

-Que tontería eso del fan club de Sasuke ¿Verdad Hikari? - Preguntó la castaña a su amiga, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Eh, si... ¿Oye no ibas a contarme algo?

-Ah si, sobre lo de mi Naruto.

Así las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar sin percatarse de la cámara que estaba grabando toda su conversación.

* * *

Todos estaban bastante tristes porque Sakura se había ido. Sasuke estaba sentado, mientras las locas de sus fans no dejaban de gritarle cosas, pero a él no le importaban, es más hasta le enfadaba.

-¿Pero que les pasa? Sakura se acaba de ir y ellas...

-Sasuke – Naruto se sentó a su lado – Deberías cambiar esa cara, se te ve deprimido desde muy lejos.

-No me jodas Naruto, sabes que no puedo estar de otra manera.

-Lo se, pero al menos trata de sonreír, hazlo por Sakura-chan. Puede que esté lejos ahora, pero si ustedes de verdad se aman no se olvidarán tan fácilmente – Decía el rubio, mientras pensaba en su Hinata.

-Tienes razón – Sasuke sonrió.

-Mira allá viene Karin – Le señaló el rubio.

-Ah no, lo que me faltaba – Dijo Sasuke con fastidio. La pelirroja se le acercó.

-Hola Sasuke-kun – Le dijo – Se te ve muy triste ¿Es por la pelo de chicle cierto?

-Punto uno: su nombre es Sakura, punto dos: ¿Que te importa? - Dijo el azabache bastante enfadado.

-No te preocupes, yo no venía a molestarte – Sonrió la pelirroja – Sólo quería sacarte de encima a las moscas – Miró con cara de asesina a todas las fans locas de Sasuke - ¡Muy bien desesperadas, lárguense si no quieren que las mate a todas de una sola vez! ¡Más les vale que dejen en paz a Sasuke-kun porque él aun tiene novia, que les quede muy claro! - Gritó dejando impactados al rubio y al azabache.

Todas se asustaron por sus gritos y su aura demoníaca, además se deprimieron al oír que Sasuke aun tenía novia.

-K-Karin... - Dijo Sasuke sorprendido. Karin sólo le sonrió.

-La próxima vez que necesites ayuda sólo llámame, bye – Y dicho esto se alejó ante las desconcertadas miradas de los dos chicos.

-Vaya, parece que ella realmente ha cambiado – Dijo Naruto. Sasuke sólo asintió sin salir de su asombro.

* * *

La pelirroja suspiró apoyada en la pared de afuera del salón de lectura. Jamás pensó que ayudaría alguna vez a alguien sin pedir nada a cambio, y menos que ese alguien fuese Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, su obsesión, pero no era sólo eso, lo quería de verdad y le dolía verlo sufrir por Sakura.

-Que tonta soy, en lugar de hacer eso mejor hubiera aprovechado que no está Sakura – Volvió a suspirar.

Vio como Sayu y su amiga Hikari salían del salón y recordó que había dejado su cámara ahí. Entró rápidamente, no vaya a ser que le hayan hecho algo. La revisó pero no tenía nada, eso si, notó que aun estaba grabando.

-Rayos, la dejé grabando ¿Me pregunto que habrá grabado? - Puso rebobinar para ver que se había grabado mientras estuvo fuera, y fue enorme su sorpresa con lo que vio – Esto es... esta tipa es una descarada.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke iban por el pasillo hablando. El Uchiha ya se veía bastante mejor, se le habían levantado mucho los ánimos, pero ahora le había dado mucho sueño por levantarse tan temprano para ir a despedir a Sakura, además estaba esperando una llamada suya, ella le había prometido llamarlo apenas llegara.

-¡Hey Naruto! - Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Karin corría hacia ellos con su cámara en la mano - ¡Naruto, tengo algo que mostrarte!

-¿Eh? - El rubio la miró alzando una ceja, mientras ella ya cansada de correr jadeaba sosteniéndose las rodillas.

-Tienes que ver esto – Le dijo señalando el aparato que traía en sus manos. Naruto lo tomó mientras Sasuke también observaba extrañado.

-¿Que es?

-Es algo que se grabó mientras dejé mi cámara sola en el salón de lectura, se trata de ti Naruto, y de esa tal Sayu.

El rubio le puso play al dichoso video y al ver lo que contenía se quedó con la boca abierta. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para recuperar a Hinata.

-Esto es... - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Continuara....

Avance:

El engaño de Sayu ha sido desvelado, y ella se encuentra tan desesperada y ha acumulado tanto odio en su interior que sin quererlo ha dañado a la persona más importante para ella. La reconciliación de Naruto y Hinata se da en medio de una tensa situación que termina con un final feliz para ambos. Y un inesperado regreso hace que todos recuperen su sonrisa otra vez. Pero no todo será color de rosa.

En el próximo capitulo: Te amo.

**Uf me salió más largo de lo que pensé**

**¿Que será lo que hay en el video?**

**¿Que irá a hacer Sayu?**

**¿Cuantos capítulos quedan para que acabe esta temporada? (Pues no les diré aún)**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se agradecen todos sus comentarios ^^**

**Sayonara**


	20. Te amo

**Hola, hola!!**

**Vaya nunca pensé que llegaría hasta el número 20 jejeje pero a medida que he ido avanzando siempre se me ocurren más y más ideas.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic hasta aquí, de verdad les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer tanto. Se que a veces soy mala con los personajes, pero es que me encanta hacerlos sufrir.**

**Bueno, en este capitulo dejan de sufrir algunos, pero otros no se van a ver nadita bien xDDD**

**Les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste, recuerden que ya falta poco para que acabe el fic, pero nos vemos en la segunda temporada.**

**Capitulo 20: Te amo. **

_-¿Que quieres decir con que lo has engañado todo el tiempo? - _Preguntaba la chica del video, quien se notaba que era Hikari la amiga de Sayu - _¿Quieres decir que no estás embarazada?_

_-¿Que no viste las pruebas Hikari? Claro que lo estoy – _Respondió la chica.

-_¿Entonces por que dices que es todo una mentira? No te entiendo._

_-Bueno... es que... si estoy embarazada, pero no de Naruto._

_-¡¿Como?! ¿De quien es entonces?_

_-Mira, eso no tiene importancia, es de un chico que conocí por ahí. Allá en la nieve con Naruto no pasó nada, él se quedó dormido el muy idiota, pero por suerte todo salió como yo quería._

_-¿Y lo del embarazo no estaba planeado?_

_-No, eso fue un pequeño accidente, pero vaya que bien ha funcionado ¿No te parece?_

_-Eres una perversa amiga._

Naruto le puso pausa al video, estaba impactado, no podía creerlo. Todo lo que Sayu decía, había sido capaz de engañarlo tal vilmente y aún planeaba seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Estás bien Naruto? - Le preguntó Sasuke moviendo una mano frente a su rostro – Hey, Naruto.

-Si quieres te presto eso para que se lo enseñes a Hinata – Dijo Karin de pronto. Naruto la miró aun sin salir de su asombro, y asintió sin decir nada, sólo salió corriendo en busca de Hinata.

-Karin – Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la pelirroja – Gracias – Le sonrió. Karin se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

-Ni creas que lo hago por una buena causa, sólo... sólo no me cae bien esa tipa...

-Si, como sea.

* * *

Sai había estado realmente extraño toda la semana, e Ino se daba cuenta de eso. Le dolía que él la ignorara casi todo el tiempo ¿Por que se comportaba así? Algo realmente extraño le había pasado, y no se lo podía explicar.

-Sai-kun... - Susurró dejando caer su rostro sobre el pupitre. Estaba sola en el salón, necesitaba pensar, pero sólo lograba ponerse peor - ¿Que sucede contigo?

* * *

Naruto corría por todo el colegio buscando a Hinata, la necesitaba desesperadamente. Entraba por todos losa salones preguntando por ella. Ahora iba hacia la biblioteca, cuando vio que se le acercaba Sayu y lo tomaba por el brazo.

-¡Hola Naruto-kun! - Lo saludó muy animada.

-¿Que quieres Sayu? - Le preguntó mirándola con un profundo desprecio. Después de haber visto ese video, con aquella confesión, simplemente la había comenzado a odiar.

-¿Que sucede contigo? ¿Por que me ves con esos ojos?

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para ti, voy a ver a Hinata – Dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre. Iba a irse corriendo.

-¡Naruto tú y yo vamos a tener un hijo! - Gritó para persuadirlo de que se quedara a su lado.

-¡Por favor ya deja de mentir! - Grito el rubio saliendose de sus casillas - ¡Ya no aguanto que sigas diciendo todas esas cosas Sayu!

-¿De que estás hablando? - Preguntaba sorprendida de verlo actuar así.

-No sigas fingiendo, ya se toda la verdad – Levantó la cámara que le había prestado Karin poniendo play para que la chica pudiera ver una parte del video - ¿Vas a seguir mintiendo ahora?

-E-eso es... ¡Eso es mentira!

-¡Ya no te creo! - Le volvió a gritar Naruto - ¡Por tu culpa, por tu maldito egoísmo Hinata y yo nos hemos separado! ¡Pero una vez que ella sepa la verdad estoy seguro de que volverá conmigo!

-¡Hinata no te ama tanto como yo! ¡Todo lo hice por amor! ¡Porque quería estar a tu lado! - Gritaba poniéndose a llorar.

-Si tu amor es de esa clase entonces no lo quiero – Dicho esto el rubio le dio la espalda – Siento pena por tu hijo, con la madre que tendrá no creo que sea muy feliz.

Naruto comenzó a correr retomando su búsqueda de Hinata, mientras Sayu caía de rodillas.

-¡Naruto! ¡¡Naruto!! - Lo llamaba, pero él sólo corría, perdiéndose pronto de su vista - ¡¡NARUTO!!

Golpeó el suelo llena de lágrimas.

-¡¡Te odio Hinata Hyuuga!! ¡¡¡Juro que me las vas a pagar!!!

* * *

Gaara estaba sentado en una banca junto con Neji. El pelirrojo estaba mirando desde lejos a la que hasta hace una semana fuera su novia, de la cual sigue perdidamente enamorado, pero la cual lo odia.

Dio un leve suspiro decepcionado, y su amigo volteó a verlo.

-Si tanto la extrañas ve a hablar con ella y aclárale las cosas – Le dijo Neji.

-No puedo hacer eso Neji, a parte de que me odia, se pasa todo el maldito día con el imbécil de Sasori.

-¿Crees que vaya a volver con él?

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará, después de todo debe creer que fue un error dejarlo por mi – Se golpeó la cabeza – Maldita sea ¿Por que fui tan idiota?

-Gaara, no sacas nada con seguir así – Neji se puso de pie. Gaara lo miró, le daba gusto por él, se veía mucho mejor ahora.

-Dime una cosa ¿Por que antes te veías tan abatido?

-Es una larga historia Gaara, muy difícil de explicar – Le respondió.

-Tengo suficiente tiempo – Neji suspiró.

-De acuerdo, te contaré, después de todo somos amigos, además... ya no importa – El castaño volvió a sentarse, dispuesto a contar su historia, al menos para distraer a su deprimido amigo.

-Ese idiota no te deja de mirar, Matsuri-chan – Le decía Sasori. La castaña le estaba dando la espalda a su peor pesadilla. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, desde ese día los dos se habían estado peleado, exactamente como al principio. Pero a pesar de todo lo amaba, y no podía olvidarlo, no podía arrancarlo por más que quisiese.

-No le hagas caso, algún día se cansará – Le respondió mientras sonreía, tratando de ocultar su estado de depresión. Quería mostrarse fuerte, porque si llorase otra vez sería una humillación más.

-Matsuri-chan ¿Estás segura de que podrás olvidarte de él?

-¿De que estás hablando? Yo ya no siento nada más por él, a parte de un enorme desprecio, eso es todo – Aseguró, pero Sasori no le creía una sola palabra.

-Que bien que sea así – Le dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Sayu caminó hasta el salón llena de lágrimas, con una mirada de odio que jamás había tenido. Llegó y vio a Ino recostada sobre el pupitre, la rubia al verla así se asustó.

-Sayu-chan ¿Que te pasa?

Sayu no le respondió, tan sólo se acercó a su mochila y sacó algo de ella. Ino se espantó al notar que sacaba un enrome cuchillo, de esos que eran para cortar la carne.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso? - Preguntó muy asustada. Sayu la miró con una sonrisa que bordeaba entre lo inocente y lo macabro, lo cual sólo le puso los pelos de punta a Ino.

-Nada malo Ino-chan, sólo voy a deshacerme de una molestia – Después de esas palabras salió del salón con el cuchillo en la mano. Ino la vio alejarse.

-Dios mio ¿Que va a hacer Sayu?

Ino no pudo quedarse sentada, estaba segura de que algo malo iba a pasar así que siguió a la castaña.

* * *

Sakura entraba a un cuarto totalmente blanco. Ya habían muchas cajas en el suelo, y ella se dejó caer sobre él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no quería estar ahí, sólo quería estar con sus amigos, con Sasuke ¿Por que la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

-Sasuke-kun... - Susurró mientras apoyaba su espalda en aquella blanca pared, aquel lienzo aún sin pintar que pronto sería su nueva habitación. Abrazó sus rodillas mientras lloraba, no podía soportarlo. Tomó su celular y presionó un botón, en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Sasuke, y decía llamando.

-_¿Bueno? ¿Sakura eres tú? - _Se escuchó su voz casi desesperada del otro lado.

-Sasuke-kun... hola...

-_Hola... que bueno que me llamas, estaba muy preocupado ¿Llegaste bien?_

_-_Si, estoy en mi nueva casa – Respondió secando sus lágrimas con sus manos - ¿Como estás tú Sasuke-kun?

-_Te extraño mucho amor, ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones para verte._

Sakura soltó una risita – Aún faltan como tres meses.

-_Ya lo se, pero eso no importa... para mi los días se harán eternos, pero trataré de soportarlo._

_-_Gracias, te juro que oír tu voz me sube el ánimo – Le dijo sonriendo.

Los padres de la pelirrosa la oían desde afuera de la habitación, y se miraban con tristeza, estaban haciendo muy infeliz a su hija.

* * *

-¡Hinata-chan! - Gritó Naruto al hallarla por fin junto al primo de Sakura, como siempre.

-Naruto-kun – La ojiperla lo miró sorprendida, se notaba muy cansado.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo, es muy importante – Decía el rubio, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Le respondió Hinata dándole la espalda.

-Por favor hime-chan, esto es muy importante – Pedía desesperado. Yusuke lo miraba con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo.

-Hinata-chan – Le habló el pelinegro – Creo que deberías escucharle, él tiene algo importante que decirte, si no fuera así no habría corrido tanto.

-Pero Yusuke-kun...

-Iré a comprar algo mientras tanto para que hablen, y si me necesitas sólo llámame – El chico le sonrió y luego se fue corriendo. Naruto lo miró sonriendo, había comprendido su gesto y le pareció que no era tan malo como pensaba.

Hinata miró duramente a Naruto. No quería demostrarle que aun le dolía verlo a la cara, tenía que ser muy fuerte.

-¿Que quieres?

-Hime-chan... - Naruto respiró hondamente una última vez para recuperar por completo el aliento - ¡No pasó nada! - Gritó lleno de alegría.

-¿Eh? - La ojiperla lo miró alzando una ceja - ¿No pasó nada? ¿Nada de que?

-Entre Sayu y yo, en la nieve, nada de nada, mira... tienes que ver este video, lo grabó la cámara de Karin – Naruto le enseñó el video que él ya había visto. Hinata al principio lo miró con cierta sospecha, pero lentamente su cara fue cambiando a una de sorpresa, horror, y finalmente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Jamás lo quiso escuchar, jamás le dio una oportunidad de explicarle las cosas, y él... él era inocente. Él nunca la engañó, todo había sido un plan de Sayu, todo el tiempo se rió de ellos dos.

-Na... Naruto-kun... yo... lo siento – La chica se abalanzó a sus brazos dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Naruto la estrechó contra su pecho. Hinata se sentía mal, porque todo el tiempo lo trató injustamente, lo rechazó y hasta le dijo que lo odiaba ¡Dios hasta había besado a otra persona en frente de él! Y pese a todo eso, él aún quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

-No me pidas perdón, no quiero que llores más princesa – Hizo una pausa a sus palabras para tomar el rostro de la ojiperla entre sus manos y hacer que ella lo mirase – Yo te amo, y si tú quieres regresar conmigo, a mi no me importa nada de lo que haya pasado.

-Naruto-kun... por supuesto – La ojiperla fue quien lo beso. Necesitaba tanto de sus besos que ya no pensó en nada más, ni en nadie. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Sayu se acercaba a ellos, más específicamente a Hinata.

* * *

Sai estaba en la biblioteca. Era el único lugar en donde podía pensar tranquilamente. Tenía aquella fotografía vieja en sus manos. La había hallado la noche anterior, pero tuvo miedo de verla. No quería ver que era verdad, que la persona de esa foto era el padre de Ino, su padre.

-¿Que pasa si lo es? - Se preguntó mientras volteaba la imagen para verla, y hubiera deseado no hacerlo, porque la persona de esa foto si era él, era Inoichi Yamanaka ¿Pero como podía ser? ¿Por que? - No..

Golpeó el estante fuertemente, dejándose caer luego al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el mueble. Los libros en el suelo tras el golpe se había esparcido por todo su alrededor. Y desde la muerte de su hermano (quien al final resultó no serlo) se había prometido no volver a llorar, pero ahora... en este momento... todo era demasiado grande como para mantener esa promesa.

-¿Por que... ?

* * *

En la azotea de la escuela, se hallaban dos jóvenes recostados sobre una manta esparcida por el suelo. Él la abrazaba mientras miraba las nubes. La chica lo miraba a él, divertida de la expresión de cansancio en su rostro, a pesar de que nunca hacía nada.

Temari reía en voz baja, hasta que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Acabo de recordar cuando dije que jamás saldría con un vago, y mírame ahora.

-¿Me vas a decir que este vago es un mal novio? - Preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Era demasiado problemático, pero amaba a esa chica, y si ella le pedía dejar de ser un vago, sólo por ella lo haría.

-Mmm, la verdad no eres tan malo como pensé – Sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de insatisfacción en el rostro del Nara – Es una broma, eres el novio más lindo que una chica como yo podría desear.

-¿Y ya no te gusta el hermano de Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke tiene un hermano? - Bromeó la chica. Luego de eso él la besó.

* * *

Karin estaba buscando a sus amigas por el pasillo de la escuela. Iba suspirando, sintiéndose extraña por haber hecho dos buenas acciones en el día. No estaba acostumbrada a ser la "buena" de la historia, pero... se sentía bien que te dieran las gracias.

Al doblar la esquina chocó con alguien, y ese alguien la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Ten más cuidado!

-Tú deberías ver por donde caminas brujita, si estás mirando el suelo es obvio que te vas a tropezar – Karin levantó su vista para ver a ese odioso de Suigetsu. Tan pesado, tan idiota como siempre.

-¿Que quieres imbécil?

-Uy que pesada estás hoy, y eso que me enteré de tus buenas acciones.

-Hmp, mejor déjame en paz, tarado – La pelirroja se iba a poner de pie, cuando Suigetsu de pronto le tendió la mano, ayudándola a pararse.

-Siento haberte tirado – Se disculpó. Karin lo miró con un enorme WHAT? En la cara, y él le sonrió. En el fondo estaba feliz de que ella cambiase, de que dejara de ser la chica superficial que todo el mundo creía, que fuera ella misma y no lo que los demás querían que fuera.

-¿Que me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?

-No, sólo me estaba fijando que no eres tan fea después de todo.

-¿Eh? - La chica lo miró un momento encolerizada, pero luego, al verlo sonreír, inconscientemente también sonrió.

* * *

-¡Naruto, Hinata cuidado! - Gritó Ino, pero ya era muy tarde. Sayu corrió hacia la pareja de enamorados con el cuchillo en la mano, dispuesta a terminar con la maldita vida de Hinata, quería desaparecerla para siempre del mapa, no importaba que estuviese viéndola Naruto, para ella lo único importante era vengarse de la ojiperla por hacer que Naruto la odiara.

-¡Maldita Hyuuga muere! - Gritó antes de clavar su cuchillo, y unas gotas de sangre saltaron a su rostro, pero no era el cuerpo de Hinata el que había atravesado aquel filo metálico, sino... sino el de Naruto.

Al oír el grito de Ino, Naruto rápidamente pensó en proteger a Hinata, aún a costa de su propia vida, así que no pudo hacer nada más que empujar a la ojiperla al suelo, recibiendo el impacto en su abdomen. Fue tan fuerte y tan doloroso que en cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo.

-Naruto...-kun... - Dijo Hinata horrorizada al ver caer al rubio al suelo, desangrándose rápidamente - ¡¡¡¡Naruto-kun!!!!

-No... no... - Sayu soltó el arma y cayó al suelo de rodillas – Naruto... - Repetía constantemente en un estado de shock en donde no veía nada más a su alrededor, sólo la sangre de Naruto que bañaba sus manos, advirtiéndole una y otra vez que había acabado con la vida de ese chico, la persona por la cual daría todo y por la que había sido de capaz de hacer tantas locuras. ¿A esto la había llevado su egoísmo? Por culpa de sentir todo aquello... ¿Por que Naruto tenía que pagar por ello?

-¡¡¡¡Naruto-kun reacciona!!! ¡¡¡No me dejes!!! - Gritaba llorando Hinata. Estaba desesperada, viéndolo ahí tirado frente a sus ojos y ella sin poder hacer nada más que llorar y suplicar que no se fuera, que no la dejara. Su pecho quería estallar del miedo y la angustia, y el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía por más que llorara.

Ino se acercó corriendo al igual que todos los que estaban cerca del lugar.

Gaara y Neji fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos de Sasuke que al oír de unos chicos lo que había pasado corrió tanto como sus pies se lo permitieron.

-¡Dios mio, Naruto! - Gritó el azabache. De inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia, y también a la policía.

Las clases fueron suspendidas por el resto del día, así que todos se fueron a sus casas o a acompañar a Naruto al hospital, el cual no se encontraba nada bien.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga...

Neji acababa de llegar. Había ido a dejar a Tenten a casa, pero ella le había insistido en que luego pasara por ella para ir al hospital a ver a Naruto, quería estar al lado de Hinata y la verdad es que él también lo quería así. Entró en la mansión, encontrándose con su tío apenas llegó hasta la sala.

-Neji ¿Como te ha ido hoy en la escuela? ¿En donde está Hinata? - Preguntó rápidamente al notar la ausencia de la chica. No quería por nada del mundo que esa ausencia se debiera a que estaba con su madre, por suerte o por desgracia no era así.

-Ella está... en el hospital – Respondió bajando la mirada. Hiashi se sorprendió y asustó mucho.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Le pasó algo a mi hija?

-Ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Quien está grave es su novio Naruto Uzumaki – Respondió el castaño. Hiashi lo miró escéptico un momento – Ha sido apuñalado en la escuela.

-¡¿Que?! - Preguntó sorprendido - ¿Como es posible que en esa escuela sucedan este tipo de cosas?

-No lo se tío, pero Hinata está muy mal, no quiso ni moverse del hospital, yo voy a ir en un rato a verla y a tratar de convencerla de que venga a la casa a descansar.

-Yo iré contigo – Hiashi se puso de pie – Además... puede que el chico no me cayera bien, pero no por eso voy a desearle la muerte, ojalá que se recupere.

-Eso esperamos todos.

* * *

En el hospital todos eran un manojo de nervios y preocupación. Los padres de Naruto, su hermana, Hinata, todos sus amigos.

-Mamá ¿Mi hermano se va a salvar? - Preguntó la rubia a su madre. Su rostro siempre jovial y alegre estaba lleno de lágrimas. En el momento en que se enteró de lo que le había pasado a su hermano sintió como si una parte del mundo se le hiciera pedazos. Adoraba a su hermano, él había estado presente en cada momento de su vida, la cual tenía una gran mancha negra, esa cuando estuvo en coma por dos años, y aún así, él estuvo a su lado. No podría soportar perderle cuando hace tan poco lo había recuperado.

-Por supuesto que si Naruko-chan, Naruto es muy fuerte, él... él saldrá adelante – Respondió su madre con la voz quebrada. Quería creer en sus palabras, pero era tan difícil.

-Naruto-kun... todo es mi culpa – Lloraba Hinata, apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, el cual aunque no lloraba, lucía igual de abatido y triste.

Naruto era su mejor amigo, el hermano que Itachi nunca fue, desde que tenían cinco años e iban al jardín de niños, desde ese entonces eran inseparables, y aunque en este último tiempo esa amistad se había perdido, él seguía siendo su hermano del alma, ese rubio cabeza hueca que a veces lo ponía en situaciones vergonzosas.

Como olvidar la vez que la robó su traje de baño mientras estaba en la piscina, y no pudo salir del agua durante dos horas por la vergüenza de que lo fueran a ver las niñas. De eso hacían cinco años.

-"Naruto baka, no te puedes morir" - Pensó el azabache.

Otra persona que se encontraba realmente mal era Minato. Su hijo, su orgullo más grande, ese chico revoltoso que siempre sabía que decir al final, ese chiquillo insolente que tantas veces le levantó la voz cuando no estuvo de acuerdo con sus decisiones, ese hijo responsable que aunque fuera malo en la escuela siempre se esforzaba por superarse, su Naruto se estaba muriendo. Ese niño al cual dio la vida, y vio crecer a su lado, y decía que cuando fuese un adulto quería ser igual a él.

-Naruto... - Murmuró bajando la cabeza.

En ese momento cuando todos estaban recordando sus momentos con el rubio, fue cuando el doctor apareció.

-Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero el joven se encuentra en estado crítico.

Todos se quedaron callados, no querían asimilar aquella noticia.

* * *

Hanako se encontraba yendo hacia una oficina. Mientras una persona la observaba en silencio dentro de un auto.

-Así que aquí estás querida amiga... - Decía Motoko – Es una lástima que vayas a morir tan pronto, tú y tu hija Hinata.

La mujer encendió su auto y se marchó, dejando a Hanako por el momento. Ella estaba amenazando terriblemente su estadía en la casa Hyuuga, si Hiashi se llegara a enterar de la verdad jamás la perdonaría.

La madre de Hinata entró a la oficina de su abogado, con al cual se llevaba bastante bien. Durante sus reuniones no siempre hablaban de trabajo, al final siempre terminaban en una cena de amigos y cosas así.

Yohei estaba revisando unas cosas en su computadora. De pronto golpearon su puerta.

-Pase – Dijo sin darle importancia. Hanako entró y como lo vio muy ocupado no quiso interrumpir, así que sólo lo saludó.

-Buenos días Yohei-san – Dijo.

Al reconocer su voz, el abogado enseguida levantó su vista, poniéndose muy sonrojado. Se levantó rápido de su asiento, se sacudió un poco y le extendió su mano.

-B-buenos días Hanako-san, es un gusto verla – Hanako estrechó su mano con una sonrisa. Él siempre se ponía nervioso con ella, y no era para menos, era una mujer hermosa.

-No quisiera interrumpir, si llego en mal momento mejor vengo después.

-No, para nada, estaba justamente revisando su caso – La interrumpió Yohei – La demanda interpuesta está siendo analizada y lo más seguro es que ganemos.

-Eso es muy bueno – La mujer volvió a sonreír, mientras él la veía embobado.

* * *

-Y una mierda contigo Orochimaru – Decía un tipo enfadado. Estaba usando una máscara, pero al no haber nadie cerca de ese oscuro y solitario lugar en donde estaban, simplemente se la quitó.

-Madara, no ha sido fácil, tú sabes bien que este tipo de negocios a veces no prosperan.

-Y dime algo – Habló Madara, ya sin máscara, por lo que se podía ver perfectamente su rostro - ¿Mis sobrinos no están metidos en nada?

-Para nada, si ellos llegasen a entrar en esto ya sabes, podrían descubrirnos, y no queremos eso.

-Espero que todo sigas así, si Fugaku se entera de esto estamos fritos.

-Si, ya se – Le respondió Orochimaru.

* * *

Matsuri llegó a su casa. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala dejando su bolso junto. Estaba bastante consternada por lo ocurrido en la escuela, pobre Hinata y Naruko, ambas debían estar muy mal. Luego se puso a pensar en sus problemas, lo sucedido con Gaara aun no salía de su cabeza, se sentía estúpida por haber creído en sus palabras. Y luego estaba lo de su padre, aún no sabía si ir o no. Él ya tenía otra familia, a otros hijos, pero quería verla... y ella necesitaba saber por que la había abandonado.

-¿Que debo hacer? - Se preguntó.

* * *

Hinata estaba demasiado mal. Hace un rato Neji, su padre y Tenten habían llegado al hospital para convencerla de irse a casa, pero ella estaba terca en quedarse. Sentía que todo era su culpa, aunque no era así. Sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar, y aun así las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Naruto-kun...

-Hinata-chan... deberías descansar un poco – Oyó una voz y como alguien le entregaba un café en un vaso de pluma bit.(De esos de cumpleaños)

-Yusuke-kun... ¿Por que estás aquí?

-Vine a ver como estaba Naruto, y creo que deberías irte a tu casa a dormir, te ves muy cansada y además no te hace bien estar aquí.

-Pero... yo quiero estar a su lado, Naruto-kun me necesita, yo tuve la culpa de todo... - Volvió a llorar – Si no fuera por mi... si no me hubiera protegido...

-No es así, la culpa no es tuya ni de él, y si de verdad quieres que él se sienta bien entonces debes cuidarte, no querrás que cuando despierta te vea con esos ojos rojos y sin haber dormido un día.

-Cuando... despierte... - Repitió Hinata desconcertada. Ella... ella había perdido la esperanza, estaba tan mal que no pensó que él despertaría, pero Yusuke tenía razón, Naruto iba a despertar, y cuando la viera así se sentiría muy mal – Tienes razón – Dijo secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Ves? Vamos a buscar a tu familia – Yusuke le entregó el vaso con el café y ella lo bebió rápidamente. Luego le dio a mano y la llevó hasta su familia.

-"Hinata-chan... ya se que no me amarás, pero al menos quiero verte sonreír" - Pensó el pelinegro un poco triste - "Si he logrado aunque sea eso, entonces seré muy feliz..."

* * *

Ya era de noche. Ino iba por la calle, hacia la casa de Sai. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, preguntarle que pasaba, por qué estaba tan distante con ella ¿Acaso ya no la quería? ¿Tenía a otra y ya la había olvidado?

-Tengo que saber por que – Dijo muy decidida. Tocó el timbre de la casa de su novio y salió uno de sus padres.

-¿A quien busca? - Preguntó. Era una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y rizado, la verdad no se parecía mucho a Sai, tal vez se parecía más a su padre. Era extraño, porque Ino recordó que una vez le había preguntado a cual de sus padres se parecía más, y él enseguida respondió que a su madre,pero... vaya que mal sentido tenía, no se parecían en nada.

-¿Está Sai? - Preguntó un tanto dudosa.

-¿Quien lo llama?

-S-soy su novia, Ino – Respondió sonrojándose. Ella, como no conocía a sus padres, le daba un poco de vergüenza decir que era su novia.

-Voy por él.

* * *

Gaara estaba en su cuarto, sentado sobre su cama. Escuchando música en su mp3, la cual estaba tan fuerte que se podía oír aún sin estar usando los audífonos.

_Mirame solo, dejaré todo _

_llevame de aquí. _

_Cuenta una historia de sueño y fobia _

_yo seré quien pondrá el fin, _

_por ti._

_Juego en tus manos y en el sol vago, _

_sienteme morir._

_Pasan las horas, sígueme sola, _

_puede que no deba sonreír. _

_Podría ser que tu placer me lleve a desaparecer, _

_volveré a vivir._

Apagó su reproductor. Cada cosa le hacía recordar a Matsuri y no quería, le dolía demasiado. Cerraba los ojos y la veía, la extrañaba. No podía resignarse a ya no tenerla nunca más, de no sentir sus besos, sus abrazos, y esa tierna sonrisa.

-Imbécil, imbécil – Se repetía. Tomó su celular y marco a la castaña. Sabía que ella no respondería, pero quería creer que si.

Matsuri estaba recostada sobre su cama, tratando de cerrar sus ojos. No quería pensar en nada, pero él seguía apareciéndose en su mente, una y otra vez se veía estando a su lado, entre sus brazos, los cuales la hacían sentir protegida.

-Gaara – susurró muy triste. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, y como si se tratase de un truco de magia, era él quien le llamaba. Se sobresaltó un poco, no podía estarla llamando después de todo lo qui hizo, y además... ella no pensaba contestar.

Sin embargo el corazón le ganó a la razón, y simplemente contesto, pero sin decirle nada, sólo escuchando lo que él tenía que decir.

-_Matsuri... ¿Estás ahí Matsuri? Responde – _Decía Gaara. Su voz se oía desesperada por una respuesta, pero ella tuvo miedo de hablar y simplemente cortó, dejándose caer luego sobre la cama.

-¡Mierda! - Gritó Gaara cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había cortado la llamada. Tiró el celular sin importarle a donde cayera y se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama. Estaba demasiado mal, la necesitaba y mucho... pero ella... ella no lo quería a él.

* * *

-¿Que quieres aquí Ino? - Preguntó Sai muy indiferente. Ino lo miró un poco triste, no le gustaba que él le hablara de esa manera, como si no hubiera nada entre los dos.

-¿Que te sucede Sai-kun? Somos novios... ¿Por que estás tan extraño conmigo? ¿Hice alguna cosa que te ofendiera? - Preguntó soltando algunas lágrimas – Se que a veces soy un poco tonta, tal vez no sea una novia perfecta... pero... por favor si hay algo que pueda hacer...

-No hay nada – Sai le dio la espalda. Le dolía tener que tratarla así, de verdad la amaba, pero eso no podía ser, no debía ser.

-¿Eh? - La rubia lo miró. Se sentía demasiado mal - ¿Acaso hay otra chica? - Preguntó bajando la mirada, disminuyendo su voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Así es... - Sai bajó su mirada, aun dándole la espalda. Sabía que no había ninguna otra, pero si con eso la alejaba de él no importaba estar mintiendo – Yo ya no siento nada por ti, hay otra en mi vida y espero que lo entiendas.

Ino no quiso oír nada más, ni siquiera preguntó quien era esa otra, sólo corrió, y dejó que sus pies la guiaran. Su corazón estaba destrozado ¿Por que tenía que pasar? ¿Acaso no fue suficientemente buena?

-¿Por que Sai?

* * *

Al día siguiente, al fin Naruto despertó. Había estado inconsciente toda la noche, pero ya parecía estar mejor. Su madre que estaba recostada en el sillón junto a su padre fue la primera que lo vio abrir sus ojos. Minato estaba dormido, por lo que Kushina no quiso despertarlo, y a Naruko la habían mandado a casa con Sasuke, ya que no querían que ella también se fuese a enfermar o algo.

-Naruto – Dijo la mujer al ver a su hijo mirar hacia ella - ¿Como estás?

-¿Mamá? - Preguntó el rubio medio aturdido - ¿Que pasó? - Trató de sentarse, pero le dolió la herida – Auch – Se quejó.

-Esa niña te atacó en la escuela, pero me alegra que ya estés mejor, voy a llamar al doctor.

-M-mamá ¿Donde está Hinata? ¿Está bien? - Al recordar todo lo que había pasado Naruto ni le dio importancia a su herida, sólo le importaba saber como estaba Hinata.

-Ella está bien, se ha ido a casa a descansar amor – Le respondió su madre – Pero creo que vendrá pronto.

-Perdón por preocuparte mamá, a ti y a todos – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Su madre soltó algunas lágrimas y asintió levemente.

* * *

Hinata estaba ya levantada y se estaba terminando de peinar. Estaba muy apurada pues acababa de recibir la llamada de Kushina que le dijo que Naruto ya había despertado y estaba preguntando por ella.

Estaba ansiosa por verlo, necesitaba pedirle una disculpa y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Y ahora que ya sabía la verdad nada los iba a separar.

-Naruto-kun, espérame – Dijo muy sonriente echándose una última mirada en el espejo.

Después de eso salió de su habitación hacia el pasillo. Ahí estaba su padre hablando con Motoko, al parecer algo muy importante porque ambos entraron enfadados al cuarto. No le dio mayor importancia a este hecho y se dirigió al cuarto de su primo Neji para preguntarle si ya estaba listo para partir, ya que él se había ofrecido a llevarla.

De todas formas le intrigó la situación de su padre ¿De que estarían hablando?

* * *

Sasuke estaba saliendo hacia el hospital también para ir a ver a su amigo, pero antes de subir a su auto su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

-_¡¿Sasuke-kun por que no me dijiste nada?! - _Le reclamó Sakura desde el otro lado, un tanto furiosa y otro tanto preocupada – _Tenten me llamó hace un rato y me contó lo de Naruto ¿Por que no me dijiste?_

_-_Perdón, no quería preocuparte, tú ya tienes tus propios problemas – Le respondió Sasuke – Y no te espantes, Naruto está bien.

-_¿De verdad? Que bueno... - _Se le oyó suspirar – _Me preocupé mucho al saber lo que hizo Sayu ¿Que pasó con ella?_

_-_Nada, la han expulsado de la escuela, y ya te imaginarás como se pusieron sus padres, mientras Naruto no haga una denuncia formal no pueden hacerle nada, y conociéndolo no creo que lo haga.

-_Sabía que cuando me fuera algo malo pasaría._

_-_Jejeje, lo dices como si fueras la que trae la suerte.

-_Jejeje, pero que bueno que Naruto está bien, luego hablaré con él, hasta pronto Sasuke-kun – _Dijo Sakura con un tono un poco triste. Sasuke lo notó y frunció el entrecejo.

-No te vayas a poner triste ¿Ok? Pronto nos veremos, así que no quiero oírte casi llorando todas las veces que hablemos por teléfono.

-_Lo siento – _La pelirrosa soltó una risita – _No te enfades conmigo._

_-_Luego hablamos, te amo.

-_Y yo a ti._

Después de terminar su conversación, Sasuke al fin se montó en su auto para poder ir a ver a Naruto.

* * *

Ino estaba encerrada en su cuarto. Su padre había salido temprano y ni se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mal, estaba mucho más preocupado por sus negocios que por su hija. Estaba enfadada y a la vez triste, y es que Sai era un idiota, decirle que la quería para después dejara así, maldito idiota repetía constantemente.

-Pero más idiota fui yo por haberme enamorado de él – Se dijo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero no quería hablar con nadie.

* * *

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo a Ino Temari? - Le preguntaba Tenten. Ambas estaban sentadas en el parque esperando a sus chicos, ya que habían quedado de ir todos a ver a Naruto.

-No lo se Ten, tal vez sólo esté dormida.

-No se, ella no duerme hasta las dos de la tarde – Replicó la castaña – Además tú sabes que siempre contesta su celular aunque esté sonámbula.

-Bueno eso si – Dijo Temari – No se, a lo mejor se ha peleado con su padre – En eso volteó hacia donde se veía Shikamaru caminar hacia ellas. Sonrió y se puso de pie para abrazarlo – Hola Shika.

-Hola Temari – Dijo el pelinegro dándole un leve beso en los labios - ¿Aún no llega Neji?

-No, aun no ha llegado – Respondió Tenten, y en ese mismo instante oyeron la bocina del auto del Hyuuga – Bueno, acaba de hacerlo.

-Chicos, vámonos – Dijo Neji desde el auto.

Tenten subió y se sentó junto a él en el asiento del copiloto, mientras el Nara y su novia se sentaban atrás junto a Hinata.

-Buenos días amor – Le dijo Tenten dándole un beso a Neji. Los otros tres sólo miraron por las ventanas para no tener que verlos besarse.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? - Preguntó Hinata.

-Vamos – Respondió Neji un tanto avergonzado.

* * *

Los doctores estaban sorprendidos. El hospital estaba lleno de visitas, y todas hacia una misma persona, vaya que ese Naruto tenía amigos. Estaban sus compañeros de clase, profesores, vecinos, hasta el señor del restaurante donde de vez en cuando iba a comer ramen.

-Disculpen señores, pero sólo pueden entrar de a tres personas – Trataba de hablar la enfermera, pero nadie le hacía caso.

En eso llegaron Hinata y el resto. Al verla llegar enseguida Kushina la hizo pasar a donde estaba su hijo.

Naruto al verla puso una enorme sonrisa. Ya había venido mucha gente a verlo, pero él esperaba por verla a ella. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba y pedirle que ya no se alejara jamás.

-Hime-chan – Le dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-kun – Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hinata, pero las secó rápidamente con la manga de su blusa – Me alegra que este bien, me preocupé demasiado, tenía mucho miedo.

-Ya todo está bien, no te preocupes más.

Hinata se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y con lentitud acercó sus labios a los del rubio, el cual la recibió gustoso. Necesitaba besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, por fin ya no habría nada que los separara, por fin el engaño de Sayu se había descubierto.

La ojiperla se separó de él, mirándolo con ternura.

-Perdóname por no creerte, fui una tonta y entiendo si estás enfadado conmigo, dije muchas cosas que no sentía... y te traté muy mal.

-Tenías todo el derecho – Le respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba su cabello – Pero eso ya no importa, no quiero que me sigas diciendo que lo sientes, ya no más – Ahora con sus dedos, Naruto acariciaba los labios de la chica, la cual otra vez comenzaba a llorar – Tampoco quiero ver tus lágrimas, porque verte sufrir me duele – Dijo secando esas lágrimas – Sólo quiero que estés a mi lado, porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun, te amo mucho, mucho – Confesó la chica antes de volver a besarlo con dulzura.

Aquella larga agonía de haber estado separados al fin había terminado. Podían estar juntos y felices al fin, y vivir su propio cuento de hadas. ¿Y la bruja mala del cuento? Pues ya no molestaría nunca más.

* * *

La semana pasaba tranquilamente. Naruto se había quedado unos días hospitalizado, pero estaba bastante bien. Todos habían ido a verlo, no había día en que no fuese alguien a ver como se encontraba, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta cuanta gente había a su alrededor y cuando lo apreciaban. Eso lo hizo realmente feliz, pero más que todo eso fue el hecho de haber regresado con Hinata.

Había hablado con Sakura por teléfono y durante su última conversación ella le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todos. Naruto no entendió muy bien de que se trataba, pero mejor no quiso preguntar.

Ya era día miércoles en la mañana y todos estaban esperando a que Kakashi-sensei llegara, era extraño ya que este último tiempo había estado llegando muy temprano, y si no lo hacía Rin lo regañaba horrores, y toda la escuela estaba enterada de sus chismes gracias al diario de los Akatsuki.

De pronto el peliplata se vio entrar con su aspecto despreocupado. Venía leyendo su libro como antes (Ahora que estaba casado su esposa no lo dejaba leer ese tipo de cosas) por lo que todos pensaron que se había divorciado o algo así, pero de pronto vieron entrar a Rin y al hacerle una mala cara a Kakashi, él enseguida guardó su libro, luego de eso la sensei se fue.

Kakashi carraspeó – Bueno alumnos, he llegado un poco tarde hoy por...

-No nos explique nada, de seguro lo secuestraron o algo – Lo interrumpió una de sus alumnas.

-Seguramente lo metieron preso por acoso – Dijo Kiba con expresión aburrida, mientras Kana al oír lo que dijo se sonrojó, igual que algunas chicas del salón.

-No, déjenme decirles que... - Pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

-Tal vez estaba ocupado escondiendo el cadáver de su suegra – Dijo Karin, a lo que todo el salón se largó a reír, pero a Kakashi no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Si supieras cuanto deseo que eso pasara – Susurró – Escuchen chicos, en vista de que no me dejan hablar, sólo la haré pasar, adelante – Dijo.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados viendo a la persona que acababa de entrar al salón. Unos estaban con la boca abierta, otros con los ojos como platos, y una persona sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de la felicidad.

-¡¡¡¡¿Sakura?!!!! - Gritó todo el salón al unísono, mientras varios se levantaban de sus asientos a saludarla.

-Hola chicos – Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa.

* * *

-¿De verdad? Eso es fenomenal – Decía el abogado de Hanako hablando por teléfono. La mujer lo miraba con intriga, ya que él estaba inusualmente feliz.

-¿Que sucede Yohei-san? - Preguntó al verle colgar el teléfono.

-Lo hemos logrado, ganamos Hanako-san, usted puede ver a sus hijas cuando quiera.

-¡¿En serio?! No sabe lo feliz que estoy – Dijo la emocionada mujer mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su abogado y amigo para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Él estaba muy nervioso, demasiado para ser verdad, pero debía controlarse, ella era su clienta, y a parte... era una mujer que había sufrido mucho.

-Por fin podré ver a mi pequeña Hanabi – Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – Y podré proteger a Hinata de esa mujer.

-Así es... lo hemos logrado al fin.

* * *

-¿Por que estás aquí Sakura? - Le preguntó Ino.

-Bueno... le insistí tanto a mis padres que al final me dejaron regresar, aunque ahora estoy quedándome con mis tíos – Respondió la pelirrosa.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste que volvías? - Le preguntó Temari.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Si que nos sorprendiste – Dijo Tenten.

-Sakura...

Sakura miró a la persona que le hablaba, y sonrió de sólo ver su carita, tan desconcertado pero a la vez feliz.

-Sasuke-kun – Lo abrazó muy feliz, realmente no podía esperar a volver para estar junto a él. Sus padres se habían quedado en la otra ciudad, por lo que ella había vuelto sola, y sabía muy bien cuanto los iba a extrañar, pero más sabía que sin sus amigos y sin Sasuke no soportaría mucho. Toda su vida estaba en Konoha y no quería irse, quería estar siempre ahí.

Después del lindo reencuentro entre la pareja, Kakashi les pidió de favor que lo dejaran comenzar la clase.

* * *

-Vaya es problemático, pero las estupideces de Naruto se extrañan – Dijo Shikamaru levantándose. Ya habían tocado el timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases y ya todos se iban a sus casas.

-Es verdad Shika – Le dijo Temari mientras le daba la mano.

Desde su asiento, Gaara los miraba enfadado. Aún no podía aceptar que su hermana estaba saliendo con el vago del salón, aunque ella se veía muy feliz, y él... era casi un zombi sin la chica de sus sueños. La vio tomar su bolso y salir del salón, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Tengo que hablar con ella – Dijo el pelirrojo tomando su mochila, colocándola en su espalda y partiendo tras ella.

Hinata se levantó y miró la hora. Las visitas ya estaban por terminar en el hospital, así que debía darse prisa.

-Tengo que correr – Dijo. Miró el puesto vacío de Naruto y luego el de su hermana, quien tampoco había asistido mucho a la escuela estos días, preocupada por el estado de su hermano.

-Si quieres te llevo Hinata – Le dijo Sasuke – Yo también voy a ver a ese baka.

Hinata le sonrió – De acuerdo, vamos Sasuke-kun.

-Yo también quiero ir, quiero verle la cara de sorpresa que pondrá cuando me vea – Dijo Sakura con su sonrisa. Sasuke y Hinata asintieron sonriendo.

Nada podía ir mal ahora.

A Sayu se la habían llevado de la ciudad sus padres, y ya nunca volverían, más aún porque estaban demasiado molestos por ocultarles que estaba embarazada, y bueno, también por lo loca que estaba. Decidieron que lo mejor era meterla en una clínica.

* * *

Matsuri iba caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Gaara corría hacia ella y al llegar la haló de la muñeca, haciendo que se volteara hacia él.

-¿Que demonios te pasa imbécil? - Preguntó la chica molesta. No deseaba verle la cara y él encima de todo se atrevía a quedar tan cerca suyo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me dejes explicarte como fueron las cosas – Le dijo Gaara, desafiándola con la mirada, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, suéltame o gritaré – Amenazó Matsuri, pero Gaara no le hizo el más mínimo caso – Que me sueltes te digo, idiota.

-¿Por que tienes que ser tan pesada?

-¿Y tú por que tienes que ser tan estúpido? - La castaña de un rápido movimiento se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho. Estaba demasiado molesta con él, lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

-Basta Matsuri, no me golpees – Decía Gaara, pero ella seguía haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que el pelirrojo se cabreó y tomándola por la cintura la acorraló contra los casilleros – Te dije que te detuvieras.

-Suéltame infeliz – Dijo furiosa, pero a la vez nerviosa al sentir el aliento de Gaara tan cerca de ella, mientras la miraba con esos ojos que la volvían loca.

-¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo? - Preguntó con actitud arrogante - ¿Vas a golpearme otra vez?

-Y-yo... - Matsuri no sabía que decir, aun sentí mucho dolor por lo que él le había hecho, pero simplemente no podía ignorar lo que sentía hacia él de verdad. El amor era un sentimiento muy complicado, que realmente causaba estragos en su interior. Si bien tenerlo cerca era placentero, a la vez le traía de regreso todo el dolor que él le provocó, esa herida que aun no sanaba y que ardía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos – Por favor Gaara, suéltame – Pidió con la voz quebrada.

Gaara la miró desconcertado y triste, y la soltó de inmediato. Al momento de alejarse de ella, Matsuri se fue corriendo, mientras Gaara cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su espalda contra los casilleros.

-Tengo que hacer que me perdones ¿Pero como?

Miró hacia el lugar por donde se había ido la castaña. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, y se sentía muy mal al ver como ella a penas pudo había salido corriendo de su lado.

Continuara...

Avance: Naruto ya ha salido del hospital y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Las parejas se preparan para el día de San Valentin, mientras les queda cada vez menos tiempo para seguir en la escuela. Los chicos de tercero comienzan con sus exámenes para entrar a la universidad y a planear su fiesta de graduación, mientras una sorpresa le espera a la pequeña Hanabi, quien aun no sabe que su madre está viva.

Próximo capitulo: San Valentin.

* * *

**¿Serán Ino y Sai realmente hermanos?**

**¿De verdad estará todo bien ahora?**

**¿Que cara pondrá Hanabi cuando sepa que su madre está viva?**

**Si quieren saber esperen al próximo capitulo.**

**Besos para todos, y nos leemos ^^**

**Sayonara**


	21. San Valentin

**Hola!!**

**Oh capitulo 21 xD cuanto ha avanzado esta historia.**

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por todos sus reviews, me haden super happy ^^**

**Segundo, les aviso que he decidido terminar el fic en el episodio 24 así que ya estamos llegando al fin, pero recuerden que hay segunda temporada así que no se preocupen.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo que a mi parecer está bastante emocionante.**

**Capitulo 21: San Valentin.**

-¿Y entonces Hinata? ¿Puedes hablar con tu hermana sobre esto?

-Haré lo posible mamá – Respondió Hinata a su madre. Ambas estaban sentadas a la mesa del departamento de ella, hablando normalmente, como lo harían una madre y una hija.

-¿Eh? ¿Donde está Naruto-kun? - Preguntó Hanako mirando para todos lados.

-Jejeje, creo que ha ido al baño – Respondió Hinata con una gotita en su frente. Desde que había vuelto con Naruto todo era mejor, él y su madre se llevaban fantástico, y él le había contado que ya la había conocido gracias a su padre, pero a petición de ella no le dijo nada de lo de Motoko. De todas formas Naruto se encargaba de vigilarla durante la escuela y a veces también en su casa. Había tratado de ganarse a Hiashi para que le permitiera estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Hinata.

-Bueno Hinata, espero que todo salga bien con tu hermana.

-Mamá, he estado pensando.

-¿En que? - Preguntó Hanako al ver tan seria a su hija.

-Quisiera... vivir contigo, no me gusta la casa ¿Puedo vivir contigo mamá?

-Y-yo... no se que decir, Hinata... claro que puedes, pero sólo después de que tu hermana lo sepa todo.

-Si – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Ha llegado otra de sus cartas? - Preguntaba Matsuri con indiferencia a su madre. Ella sólo la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta vez ha llamado, dice que le queda muy poco tiempo, que sólo quiere verte una vez antes de morir.

-Yo no quiero verlo, prefiero que se muera – Respondió con la voz dura, muy fría y cortante. Su madre se sintió muy triste al oírla hablar así de su propio padre.

-Deberías pensarlo hija, a pesar de todo lo que él haya hecho en el pasado, es tu padre y creo que merece una oportunidad – Trató de convencerla.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú más que nadie sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando nos dejó, cuando todos los días después de la escuela me sentaba junto a la puerta a esperar que mi padre entrara y me abrazara, pero eso jamás pasó – La castaña comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su madre – Tú sabes que él era mi héroe, y me decepcionó...

-Si lo se... lo se muy bien, pero él te quiere pedir perdón por eso, deberías escucharlo.

Ese era su problema, cada vez que alguien le hacía daño se negaba a escuchar. No quería salir más lastimada y por eso no le importaba si se querían disculpar con ella, Matsuri simplemente no quería oír nada. Eso era lo mismo que le pasaba con Gaara, no quería oírlo, y desde el mismo día en que terminaron él había estado insistentemente tratando de explicarle lo que pasó.

-"Tal vez deba oír a papá" - Pensó.

* * *

Gaara observaba con una mueca de asco a su hermana y su novio, los cuales estaban abrazados en el sillón, mientras se besaban. Él trataba de ver una película, pero el ver esa escena simplemente se le quitaron las ganas de todo.

-Mejor subo a mi cuarto – Dijo con fastidio. Se alejó del lugar dejando sola a la pareja.

-Jajajaja lo logramos – Reía Temari, sintiéndose victoriosa.

-Ahora tenemos la tele sólo para nosotros – Dijo Shikamaru – Eres problemática pero tus planes funcionan.

-Te lo dije, conozco a mi hermano, mientras no sea él que se se esté dando besos esas cosas le repugnan.

-Bueno, yo creo que eso es incómodo para cualquiera.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

Gaara se había ido a su habitación. Se sentía demasiado incómodo viendo a su hermana y a su novio. Además le hacía recordar que él ya no tenía novia, que la había perdido y que ahora ella lo odiaba y lo evitaba todo el tiempo. Le dolía que no quisiera oírlo, que no le dejara explicarle que de verdad él la amaba, que no había sido su intención hacerle daño, que sólo tuvo miedo de perderla.

Pronto sería un día muy especial para todos los enamorados, el día de San Valentin. Era muy triste no estar cerca de ella en estos momentos.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto, oyendo música mientras él y Sakura hacían la tarea para la escuela. Ya se les había hecho costumbre reunirse los domingos a estudiar o hacer cualquier tontería. Desde que Sakura, o más bien sus padres habían decidido dejarla regresar, Sasuke estaba demasiado feliz, siempre estaba sonriendo y eso hasta dejaba desconcertados a sus padres, que antes siempre lo veían con el ceño fruncido y quejándose por todo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Te falta mucho? - Preguntó Sakura.

-Acabo de terminar – Le respondió él.

-¿Eh? No es justo ¿Has terminado antes? - Se quejaba la pelirrosa poniendo cara de berrinche. Sasuke sonrió y la abrazó.

-No seas envidiosa porque soy más inteligente que tú.

-¿Tú más inteligente que yo? - Replicó molesta – Tengo el mejor promedio del salón, incluso mejor que Neji o Gaara que son de los mejores también.

-Si yo quisiera podría ser mucho mejor – Dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado, un tanto enfadado.

-No me digas, burro mentiroso – Le decía la chica. Luego de eso ambos se empezaron a reír.

-No soy un burro, tal sea un poco mentiroso eso si – Dijo sonriendo – Pero a ti jamás te mentiría, eso lo tengo muy claro Sakura, te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño.

-Sasuke-kun... - Sakura cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el calor de los brazos del Uchiha. Él por su parte quería sentirla, así que se acercó a sus labios y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Pero de pronto aquel beso pasó a ser más intenso cada vez. Sasuke levantó a Sakura por la cintura y la recostó sobre su cama, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Sakura podía sentir las manos de su novio comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud, y eso la puso extremadamente nerviosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

-Sasuke-kun... para... Sasuke-kun – Pedía con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, pero tenía demasiados nervios como para llegar a algo más en este momento – Sasuke-kun por favor...

-¿Que sucede? - Preguntó él mientras se alejaba un poco. La miraba entre preocupado y enfadado soltando un leve gruñido.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, cualquiera podría entrar, además... me da... vergüenza... - Confesó con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Sasuke la miró por unos segundos con sus penetrantes ojos negros, hasta que terminó por aceptar que ella tenía razón. Le dio tan sólo un beso en la frente y se levantó quedando sentado en la cama. Sakura también se levantó y lo abrazó – Gracias por entenderme.

-No te preocupes – El chico puso ambas manos en el rostro de la pelirrosa – Perdón si me precipité.

Sakura sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Entonces la raíz cuadrada te da 2,82 – Dijo Tenten terminando de resolver un problema de matemáticas.

-Bien hecho, has aprendido bien Tenten – Le dijo Neji con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban en la sala de la casa de ella, también estaban estudiando. A Tenten a veces le costaban las matemáticas, y como Neji era un experto daba mil gracias por tener un novio genio.

-No fue tan difícil, teniendo un profesor tan bueno, aunque a veces prestaba más atención al profesor que a sus clases – Dijo en tono pícaro.

-Muy graciosa – Sonrió Neji.

-Oye Neji ¿Sabes que día es pasado mañana? - Le preguntó la castaña un poco sonrojada.

-Es... ¿Martes no? - Respondió Neji alzando una ceja.

-No tonto, la fecha.

-Ah, pues 14 de febrero ¿Por que?

-¿Como que por que? Es día de San Valentin.

-¿Y?

-Och, pero que insensibles son ustedes los hombres de verdad, es el día de los enamorados, como tú y yo – Le decía Tenten mientras lo apuntaba a él y luego a sí misma – Tenemos que pasarlo juntos.

-No me digas que crees en tonterías como esas, Tenten ese sólo es un día que inventaron para vender más y ya, no es la gran cosa – Respondió el castaño con algo de fastidio. Miró a Tenten que parecía una niña a la cual le habían quitado su dulce, por la cara que tenía hasta parecía que la haría llorar.

-Que malo eres, y yo que te tenía una sorpresa – Decía con voz de niña pequeña. A Neji le apareció una gotita en la frente, y luego suspiró un tanto arrepentido.

-Está bien ¿Que tan malo puede ser?

-¡Ah, Neji eres el mejor! - Gritó emocionada mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Neji sólo sonrió, estaba contento por hacerla feliz, aunque para él fuese por una tontería.

* * *

Naruko estaba sentada sobre el sillón haciendo zaping. No había nada entretenido que ver en televisión, así que estaba muy aburrida. Terminó por apagarla.

-Ah, que domingo tan aburrido, si tan sólo pudiera verlo... - Dijo mientras pensaba en cierto chico de cabello negro. Sabía que estaba mal, pero ahora que él e Ino habían terminado tenía la esperanza de hacer que él se fijara en ella. Eran muy amigos y se llevaban muy bien, seguramente con un poco más de esfuerzo podrían ser algo más – Pero claro, el día de San Valentin – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie - ¡Se me ha ocurrido una fantástica idea!

* * *

Naruto y Hinata ya se habían despedido de la madre de esta y ahora iban por el parque, caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Que si me gustan los chocolates? - Repitió Naruto - ¿Por que me preguntas eso Hinata-chan? - Miró a su novia, la cual estaba muy sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos.

-B-bueno... me preguntaba si quisieras que prepare un poco para ti en este San Valentin... me han enseñado en el club de cocina y pues...

-¡Me encantaría! - Respondió el enérgico rubio – Y mucho más si lo has preparado tú con tus hermosas manos – Dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de la ojiperla y la miraba intensamente. Hinata se sonrojó aun más, y a Naruto le encantaba eso de ella.

-Entonces haré el más delicioso chocolate para ti, Naruto-kun – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias – Dijo Naruto, acercándose a ella para besarla.

Todo era mucho mejor desde que esa loca al fin se fue, ya nada ni nadie interfería en su relación, incluso el padre de Hinata ya lo había aceptado.

* * *

Ino trataba de concentrarse en su PC, pero siempre terminaba por pensar en él. Desde que habían terminado (el mes pasado) no lo había visto con ninguna otra chica, claro a parte de Naruko. Pero no creía que Naruko y él... que ellos la hubiesen engañado, o tal vez.

-Ah, se suponía que no debía pensar en esto – Se regañó a sí misma, dándose un leve golpecito en la cabeza – Ino tonta, a mi ya no me importa lo que haga ese idiota.

* * *

-¡¿Siempre tienes que estar saliendo con ese tipo de mujeres?!

-¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡Son sólo unas amigas!

Otra vez lo mismo. Los "padres" de Sai peleándose sin importarles si él escuchaba o no. A estas alturas le daba igual, al final sabía que ellos no eran sus padres, y no le interesaba llevarse bien con ellos. Sólo estaba en esa casa porque no tenía a donde más ir, esa era la única razón.

-¡No tengo ninguna amante entiéndelo! - Gritó el padre de Sai, mientras él salía de la casa dando un portazo.

-Son tan escandalosos – Dijo sentándose en el patio – Hasta aquí se oyen sus gritos.

En ese momento se puso a pensar en algo. Debía hablar con ese hombre y estar 100% seguro de que era su padre.

-Supongo que no tengo elección.

* * *

El día se pasó rápidamente. Llegó el día lunes sin nada nuevo. Todos estaban en clases con Asuma-sensei. Algunos bastante distraídos, las chicas pensando a quienes les darían sus chocolates, y algunos chicos alardeando cuantos chocolates les llegarían.

-Apuesto a que tendré muchos más que tú – Decía Kiba a un aburrido Shikamaru.

-Si, si, seguro que si Kiba – Le respondió fastidiado.

-Lo que es yo, sólo quiero los chocolates de Hina-chan – Decía Naruto mientras la veía poner mucha atención a la clase.

-¿Cuantos crees que recibas? - Preguntó Sasuke a Neji.

-Seguro lo de todos los años, una montaña – Respondió el castaño - ¿Y tú Gaara?

-Me da igual, si ella no me da me importan un carajo los demás – Respondió mientras volteaba a ver a Matsuri.

-No le hables de esas cosas, lo vas a deprimir – Le dijo Sasuke a Neji, el cual sólo asintió.

-"Maldita sea ¿Que hago? ¿Como hago para que me perdones? " - Pensaba el pelirrojo afligido.

Ino suspiró en su asiento. Veía como Sai hablaba animadamente con Naruko, lo que cada vez la hacía sospechar más acerca de que por ella él la había dejado.

Matsuri miraba de reojo a Gaara. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensaba en que ya no tenía a quien darle los chocolates que harían hoy en el club de cocina. Eso iba a ser un desperdicio.

-"Seguramente muchas chicas más también le darán chocolates... además yo no tengo por que darle, ja ni que se los mereciera..." - Pensaba volteando a otro lado. Pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba pasar ese día a su lado, aunque le hubiese mentido y la hiciera sufrir, porque seguía enamorada de él.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron rápidamente y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Algunos estaban en la cafetería, otros en el salón o en el patio.

Ino, Temari, Naruko, Matsuri y Tenten estaban sentadas en el patio bajo el gran árbol de la escuela. Las cinco comían su almuerzo mientras hablaban de los últimos chismes que había salido en el diario Akatsuki.

-¿Supieron que Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei serán padres?

-No tenía idea Tenten – Le respondió Temari – Pero supongo que está bien por ellos.

-Jejeje, tal vez deberíamos cambiar de tema – Dijo Matsuri – Como... ah es cierto, ya en un mes es la fiesta de graduación de los terceros años.

-Es verdad – Dijo Ino – Vaya, los terceros ya se van, es una pena, son chicos tan lindos.

-Los de tercero... - Repitió Naruko pensando en su amigo pelirrojo. Ya no lo vería más ahora que se iba a ir ¿Pero por que eso la ponía tan triste?

-¿Te sucede algo Naruko-chan? - Le preguntó Matsuri.

-¿Eh? N-no, nada – Respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Y en donde se han metido Sakura y Hinata? - Preguntó Ino mientras miraba para todas partes.

-A Sakura la vi con Sasuke, y supongo que Hinata está con Naruto, otra vez – Respondió Temari entornando los ojos.

* * *

Hinata estaba con Naruto, ambos abrazados y sentados sobre el césped.

-Estaba deliciosa tu comida hime-chan – Decía Naruto mientras daba un último bocado a lo que le había preparado su novia.

-¿De verdad te ha gustado?

-Claro, es la mejor comida que he probado – Se acercó a su oído – Pero no se lo digas a mamá.

-Jejeje – Sonrió la ojiperla llevando cubriendo sus labios con su mano derecha. Para Naruto se veía tan hermosa e inocente que no pudo evitar el querer besarla.

La atrajo hasta él tomándola por el cuello, pero con delicadeza, y la besó tiernamente como le gustaba hacerlo. Hinata se sentía tan bien al estar a su lado que realmente sentía que eran el uno para el otro.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el timbre que marcaba el término de la hora del almuerzo.

-Debemos ir a clases Naruto-kun.

-Si ya se, pero igual podemos llegar un poco tarde – Respondió antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Sakura iba junto a Sasuke por el pasillo. Ella iba guindada de su brazo mientras varias chicas la miraban con odio al pasar, eran el fan club de Sasuke.

Sasuke le sonrió a la pelirrosa como diciéndole que no se preocupara por esas locas, y ella asintió levemente. La verdad era que esas miradas la ponían muy nerviosa.

-Sasuke-kun, debemos ir ya a clases.

-Ya lo se, pero primero voy por mi partitura al casillero – Dijo él. En eso, al abrir el casillero cayeron un montón de cartas al suelo, que sabrá Dios como habían entrado ahí.

-Vaya, si que tienes admiradoras – Sakura se agachó a recoger algunas – Y admiradores – Dijo viendo una que estaba firmada por un hombre. Sasuke se puso azul del espanto mientras la pelirrosa sólo sonreía.

-De todas formas estas cosas no me interesan, sabes que la única carta de amor que leería tendría que ser tuya – Le dijo con un atisbo de sensualidad en su voz, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba un poco.

-Pues eso espero – Respondió ella – Y como no vas a leer esto ¿Que harás?

-Pues no se, vaya que son un problema.

* * *

Las clases ya habían comenzado. Todos estaban en los clubs.

Hinata y Matsuri estaban haciendo juntas el chocolate de San Valentin como parte de su tarea. La castaña se veía muy desanimada, mientras la ojiperla estaba muy risueña pensando en como iba a ser la forma y el envoltorio para dárselo a su querido Naruto.

-Mmm debe ser un corazón – Decía mirándolo tal cual un pintor observa un paisaje antes de pintar, sólo que ella hacía las figuras con sus manos. Primero un corazón, luego un cuadrado, y al final un circulo – No, definitivamente debe ser un corazón.

-¿Vas a hacer un corazón Hinata-chan? - Le preguntó Matsuri. Su voz se oía tan triste y apagada que Hinata dejó de sonreír por un momento. Ella tan feliz mientras su amiga estaba sufriendo tanto.

-Ajá, será un corazón ¿Y que piensas hacer tú? - Le preguntó aún sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-No lo se aún, además eso que importa, yo terminaré comiéndolo.

-¿No vas a dárselo a nadie?

-¿A quien? Yo no tengo novio – Dijo Matsuri aun más triste. Estaba harta de sentir lo que sentía ¿Pero como evitarlo?

-Bueno... yo sólo decía.

-No es tu culpa Hinata-chan... - Matsuri tomó uno de los utensilios de cocina con su mano izquierda, apretándolo muy fuerte – Es sólo que aún me duele demasiado... todo...

-Tranquila – Le sonrió la ojiperla, tomando su mano y haciendo que soltase lo que con tanta fuerza apretaba – Se como te sientes, y por eso puedo decirte que deberías escuchar lo que Gaara-kun quiere decirte, te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que lo hagas.

-Tal ves tengas razón...

* * *

En el salón de arte, Sai trabajaba arduamente en su dibujo. No quería mirar a cierta rubia a la cual quería tanto, pues eso que sentí estaba prohibido. En ese momento se le acercó Naruko.

-Sai-kun ¿Que estás dibujando? - Le preguntó mirando su cuadernillo, en donde había una mujer vestida con un kimono, era un dibujo realmente hermoso, pero aquella figura humana no tenía rostro.

-Sólo dibujo lo que pienso – Respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Por que no tiene rostro?

-No se que expresión debería dibujar, ya que no siento nada al hacerlo.

-¿Nada? - Preguntó la Uzumaki, de pronto sintiendo una gran tristeza hacia ese chico.

-Nada – Repitió él.

Ino sólo los observaba desde el otro lado del salón, cada vez estaba más convencida, Sai la había dejado por Naruko.

* * *

Al fin salieron de clases. Todos se fueron a sus casas muy cansados. Ya mañana por fin sería el día tan esperado por todos los enamorados, y en la escuela habría un pequeño acto para celebrarlo, por lo que habrían clases sólo la primera hora y saldrían temprano.

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha todos estaban cenando en la mesa. Sasuke se veía muy contento, cosa que extrañaba bastante a su padre. Desde hace tiempo que estaba así y ahora ni se interesaba por faltarle al respeto. Itachi se veía muy serio, al igual que siempre.

-¿Y como te ha ido Itachi? - Preguntó Fugaku refiriéndose a los exámenes de ensayo para entrar en la universidad. Itachi sonrió con satisfacción.

-Muy bien papá, seguro que estaré aprobado al menos en cinco universidades – Respondió el hijo mayor.

-Así me gusta, se que serás un buen heredero de las empresas Uchiha – Al oír esto el rostro de Itachi cambió. No le había dicho nada a su padre, pero no pensaba seguir el negocio de la familia, quería estudiar derecho y ser un gran abogado.

Sasuke carraspeó un poco.

-A mi también me ha ido bien en la escuela – Dijo para cambiar el tema. Sabía perfectamente los intereses de su hermano y sólo por esta vez estaba dispuesto a salvarle el pellejo.

-¿Ah si? Me he enterado de que has subido un montón tus notas Sasuke – Dijo la madre de ellos. Ella siempre le sonreía tiernamente y por eso adoraba a su madre, no era fría como su padre – Estoy orgullosa de mis dos hijos.

Y su padre jamás le decía que estaba orgulloso de él, por más que tratara de ser como su hermano. Siempre había algo que le impedía obtener la aprobación de su padre.

Itachi se alivió por un momento, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a su padre y decirle lo que en verdad quería hacer de su vida. Además Sasuke soñaba con sucederlo en las empresas y no iba a quitarle ese gusto a su hermano sólo porque su padre lo quisiese así.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la cocina terminando su chocolate casero para Sasuke. También hizo varios bombones pequeños para darle a sus amigos, no vaya a ser que alguno se quedara sin chocolate.

-Listo, ha quedado perfecto – Dijo sonriendo. Envolvió la caja mediana con un listón del mismo color que su cabello, y quedó muy satisfecha con el resultado. En ese momento entró su tía quien llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina. Era una mujer alta, de finas facciones, la hermana de su madre. Tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño, con los mismos ojos verdes que ella y su mamá.

-Tía Umiko – Sonrió la pelirrosa – Ya he terminado, gracias por enseñarme a prepararlos.

-De nada Sakura – Respondió Umiko sonriente. Miró hacia la mesa para comprobar el resultado - ¡Están hermosos sobrina! De seguro tu novio y tus amigos se van a morir del gusto.

-Jejeje, no lo creo, pero al menos hice el intento, y creo que me han quedado bien.

-Están muy bien.

Sakura tomó uno de los que tenían forma de bombón – Este es para mi primo, pero no le vayas a decir nada porque es sorpresa.

-De acuerdo.

Ahora tomó otro, era un bombón que tenía encima pequeños trozos de chocolate blanco.

-Y este es para ti tía, muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada sobrina querida – Dijo la mujer abrazando a su sobrina, a la cual quería como hija.

* * *

Hinata y Hanabi también estaban en la cocina de la casa. La hermana mayor ya había hecho su chocolate para Naruto, pero pensó que hacer uno para su primo y también para su amigo Yusuke no estaría mal, después de todo él se había portado muy bien con ella y Naruto.

Hanabi le había pedido que le ayudara a hacer un chocolate, porque quería dárselo al chico que le gustaba. Hinata le preguntó más de mil veces quien era, pero ella sólo se sonrojaba y le decía que no le diría nada. De igual modo Hinata decidió ayudar a su hermana.

La veía revolver el chocolate semi-derretido dentro de ella olla y sonreía al ver su cara de esfuerzo al batir con tanta fuerza.

-"Hanabi-chan, tengo que decirte la verdad... pero no se como vayas a tomarlo, aún para mi ha sido algo muy difícil..." - Pensaba preocupada - "Sin embargo creo que tú tienes el derecho de saber que mamá está viva, y tiene muchos deseos de verte hermanita"

-¡Ah, no puedo! - Se quejó la ojiperla – Me he cansado de batir.

-No te preocupes hermanita, yo lo haré por ti – Dijo Hinata sonriendo. Hanabi asintió algo apenada, permitiendo que su hermana mayor se hiciera cargo.

* * *

-¡Al fin he acabado! - Gritó Naruko muy emocionada. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre al igual que su ropa y su cabello, pero al fin había terminado su obra maestra; su chocolate casero.

Kushina entró a la cocina y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el chiquero que había quedado tras la intervención de su hija. Las ollas tiradas en cualquier parte, los platos todos manchados de chocolate derretido, al igual que el rostro de Naruko y claro, la llave del agua corriendo.

-¡¡Naruko!! - Gritó furiosa, mientras a la rubia le aparecía una gotita en la frente - ¡¿Que significa esto niña?!

-L-lo siento mamá, lo ordenaré ¡Lo juro! - Dijo haciendo una especie de plegaria con las manos.

-Eso espero jovencita – Dijo la madre la cual no podía ni pensar en ordenar todo aquello con su ya avanzado embarazo.

-¡Si mamá, enseguida ordeno todo! - Respondió enérgica comenzando a ordenar el desastre que causó.

Mientras en la sala Naruto y Minato se peleaban por el control remoto, ya que ambos querían ver programas distintos.

-Déjame papá, tú ya viste televisión la semana pasada, esta semana me toca – Decía el rubio menor tirando del pequeño aparato que del otro lado era sostenido por su padre.

-No, Naruto y soy tu padre y tú tienes que hacer lo que yo diga – Respondió el rubio mayor.

-No, no, no, yo quiero ver televisión hoy – Reclamaba Naruto – Además si eres mi padre compórtate como un adulto.

-Y tú compórtate como un hijo no como un padre – Contraatacó Minato.

Kushina llegó y al verlos pelear sólo suspiró.

-¿Es que todo en esta casa es un desastre si no estoy cerca? Me pregunto que hacían estos dos cuando yo no estaba – Dijo entornando los ojos.

-¡Vamos papá, dame el control!

-¡No, tú dámelo Naruto!

-¡Naruto, Minato! ¡Dejen de pelear ahora mismo y suelten ese control remoto! - Gritó la pelirrosa muy enfadada con esos dos. Ellos le hicieron caso de inmediato, dejando caer el control sobre el sillón.

-Así me gusta – Dijo sonriendo Kushina. Luego se sentó en medio de los dos y cambió el televisor – Hoy le toca ver la tele a mamá.

-¿Que? - Dijeron los dos rubios deprimidos.

* * *

La noche al fin pasó muy rápido y llegó el día, asomando sus cálidos rayos lentamente.

Hinata se despertó con la luz directamente en los ojos, cosa que le incomodaba. Luego de ducharse se puso su uniforme y tomó todas sus cosas, incluido el regalo para Naruto. Estaba muy feliz de poder darle algo que había hecho con sus propias manos sólo para él, se llenaba de emoción y de orgullo de sólo pensarlo.

-Naruto-kun – Suspiró su nombre.

Cuando pasó por afuera de la habitación de su padre y de Motoko se dio cuenta de que esa mujer estaba sola ahí, y estaba hablando sola, o más bien con su espejo.

-Maldita Hanako, juro que acabaré contigo un día de estos, y nunca podrás probar tu inocencia – Decía con un sonrisa malvada.

Hinata se quedó pasmada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, y prefirió irse corriendo antes de que Motoko la descubriera.

Salió de la casa rápidamente y se subió al auto de su primo Neji.

-"No puede ser... ¿Por que Motoko conoce a mamá? ¿Y por que dice que va a matarla?" - Pensaba preocupada.

* * *

En casa de Ino ella estaba saliendo, cuando de pronto vio frente a su puerta a una persona a la cual no esperaba encontrarse ahí.

-Sai... ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ver a tu padre – Respondió seriamente, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo la expresión de su rostro.

-¿A mi padre? ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Como que a mi padre Sai? - Preguntó muy confundida. Ahora entendía mucho menos todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Que se traía Sai con su padre?

-Es un asunto mio y de él.

En ese momento salió Inoichi de la casa. Al parecer también sabía que era lo que veía a hacer Sai, porque no se extrañó de verlo en su casa.

-¿Que sucede papá?

-Ino, vete a la escuela y en la tarde hablamos – Le ordenó.

-Pero...

-Por favor hija.

-De acuerdo – Asintió con la cabeza. Luego caminó hacia adelante pasando junto a Sai , y lo miró por unos segundos antes de subirse al auto y que el chófer la llevara.

-¿Entonces tú eres el hijo de Saori? Nunca pensé que te vería otra vez – Dijo Inoichi. Sai sólo lo observó con su misma expresión.

-¿Eres tú mi verdadero padre? - Preguntó sin rodeos.

* * *

Todos estaban ya en el salón a la espera de Kakashi-sensei. Él llegó y dio comienzo a la clase de inmediato.

Cuando por fin acabó la clase todos salieron al patio para descansar un rato, ya que después se celebraría el acto.

Sasuke iba por el pasillo, abrazando a Sakura por la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda llevaba el chocolate que ella le había preparado.

-Sasuke-kun, todas estas chicas te están mirando, creo que quieren darte sus chocolates de San Valentin.

-Pero yo no tengo por que recibir nada, además no quiero molestarte – Dijo mientras abría el casillero. Otra vez estaba lleno de cartas de amor y también habían chocolates.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que ellas quieran demostrarte su amor, así que no me enojaré si recibes sus chocolates – Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa. Sasuke la miró y también sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

Sakura infló un poco las mejillas – No voy a negar que si me dan celos, pero al menos este día te compartiré un poquito – Levantando su bolso – Además yo no te hice chocolates sólo a ti.

-¿Que? - Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, mientras Sakura se iba muy contenta por el pasillo a buscar a todos sus amigos del género masculino.

Hinata y Naruto estaban en el patio. Ella le ofrecía su regalo de San Valentin con una hermosa sonrisa y un poco sonrojada, y Naruto lo recibía igual de sonrojado. No es que no le hubiesen dado chocolates antes, sino que nunca lo había hecho la chica por la cual se volvía loco.

-Gracias Hina-chan, estoy seguro de que está delicioso – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la ojiperla, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella sonreía, pero enseguida Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, ya que su sonrisa no era del todo sincera - ¿Sucede algo malo mi hime?

-¿Eh? ¿P-por que lo preguntas? - Dijo Hinata tratando de desviarse del tema, pero Naruto se puso muy serio, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que no podía engañarlo – Bueno... si me pasa algo, pero no es nada importante.

-No te creo, te veo preocupada y eso quiere decir que si es importante.

-Es que... lo que pasa es que hoy oí algo muy extraño que me dejó desconcertada – Respondió Hinata bajando la mirada. Naruto la tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Que oíste?

-Oí como Motoko decía que iba a matar a mi mamá – Respondió la chica un poco asustada. Naruto la abrazó sin decirle nada.

-"¿Será que esa señora ya sabe todo? Será mejor que le diga a la mamá de Hinata, y que ella le cuente la verdad" - Pensó el rubio preocupado.

* * *

Ino estaba sentada en el patio junto con Matsuri. Las dos eran las más amargadas de toda la escuela.

-¿Y entonces que vas a hacer con eso Matsuri?

-La verdad no lo se – Respondió la castaña mirando el chocolate que tuvo que preparar en la clase. No existía nadie a quien pudiera dárselo, nadie – Tal vez lo tire y ya.

-¿Por que no se lo das a Sasori?

-No, eso sería como decirle que aun me gusta, y sabes que no es así, al único que quiero es a ese idiota.

-Tienes razón, no se por que nos enamoramos de puros idiotas – Dijo Ino recordando el rostro de Sai en su mente. Realmente le perturbaba lo que sea que tuviera que hablar con su padre ¿Que sería?

-Jejeje, enamorarse de idiotas está de moda, sino ve a todas las chicas – Bromeó Matsuri.

-Es verdad – Ino entornó los ojos.

* * *

Sai estaba sentado en la silla frente a Inoichi, en el despacho de él. El pelinegro tenía las manos sobre la cabeza y sus codos estaban apoyados en el escritorio. Sin embargo mostraba una sonrisa.

Inoichi acababa de decirle que él no era su padre, y eso lejos de hacerle daño lo hizo muy feliz.

-No se quien sea tu verdadero padre, pero si conocí a tu madre.

-¿Está muerta verdad? - Preguntó poniéndose serio el pelinegro.

-Si, ella tenía una terrible enfermedad cuando te dio a luz, por eso decidió darte en adopción, fue en la ciudad donde vivíamos antes. Ella era mi mejor amiga y el hombre que está en esa foto efectivamente soy yo – Sonrió nostálgicamente – Que pequeño es el mundo.

-¿Y quien es mi padre entonces? - Preguntó un poco triste luego de enterarse de la situación de su madre.

-No lo se – Esa respuesta desanimó profundamente a Sai ¿Como no iba a saberlo si era el mejor amigo de su madre?

-¿Pero como?

-Aunque eramos mejores amigos, ella nunca quiso hablarme de tu padre, lo único que me dijo fue que era un hombre casado y de mucho dinero, pero que la dejó al saber que iba a tenerte.

-Ya veo... - Sai suspiró. Si no había encontrado a su padre, al menos sabía que Ino no era su hermana, lo que le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Se había apresurado al terminar con ella y mentirle de esa forma, pero esperaba aún tener una oportunidad de que ella lo perdonara.

* * *

-¿Por que no vino a la escuela hoy?

Naruko suspiró decepcionada. Sai no había venido a la escuela y todo su esfuerzo de la noche anterior había sido en vano.

Sasori iba caminando y la vio suspirar lo que le pareció muy extraño ya que ella siempre estaba muy alegre.

-Hola Naruko ¿Que te pasa?

-Hola Sasori-kun, no me pasa nada – Respondió soltando otro suspiro – Es que... el chico al cual quería darle esto no vino.

-Ah ¿Y que vas a hacer? - Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues ni modo que lo tire – Miró al chico que tenía en frente - ¿No te molesta si te lo doy? Es decir, para que no se desperdicie...

-¿A mi? Pero tú lo hiciste para otra persona.

-Pues si pero... bueno si no quieres...

-No, está bien Naruko-chan, si me lo quieres dar a mi pues muchas gracias – Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa. Naruko lo miró y se sonrojó un poco.

-"Vaya... que linda sonrisa tiene Sasori-kun..." - Pensó un tanto embobada.

* * *

Gaara llegó hasta su casillero con las manos llenas de cajas de chocolate. No las quería pero le parecía muy descortés rechazárselas a las chicas, total después se los podría dar a Kankuro o comerlos con toda su familia, después de todo tenían para más de un mes ahí.

-Tengo que guardar todo esto – Dijo abriendo su casillero y metiendo todo, tarea que le resultó muy difícil ya que ya habían varias cosas más dentro de él – Ufff todos los años es igual.

-G-Gaara... - Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo se volteó y se sorprendió de ver a la persona que le hablaba.

* * *

El acto ya estaba comenzando. Tsunade decía algunas palabras y luego habrían algunas presentaciones de bandas de la escuela y el grupo de teatro.

Mientras esto sucedía algunas parejas estaban en lo suyo.

Kiba estaba muy sorprendido, jamás le habían llegado tantas cartas de amor y tantos chocolates y peluches.

-Vaya, parece que soy todo un galán – Dijo sonriendo. De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-K-Kiba-kun... etto... - Decía la chica sonrojada. Kiba le sonrió.

-¿Que sucede, Kana?

-Y-yo... bueno... traje esto... - Dijo enseñando una pequeña cajita amarrada con un listón lila. Kiba al verla se sintió muy feliz, la verdad era que el único regalo que quería recibir era el de ella. Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para por fin decirle lo que sentía, y ese momento había llegado.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo mientras la recibía. Luego de eso le tomó la mano y se acercó a ella – Kana... hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Que cosa? - Preguntó la rubia nerviosa y sonrojada. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y no era para menos.

-¿Aceptarías... ser mi novia? - Preguntó el castaño acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-Si – Respondió la chica casi en un susurro antes de sentir los labios de Kiba sobre los suyos. Al fin lo que tanto había esperado se hacía realidad, Kiba le había hecho caso – Te quiero Kiba-kun.

-Yo también.

-¡Si! - Gritaron las amigas de Kana escondidas detrás de árbol, pero se callaron rápidamente para que no las fueran a descubrir.

-Nunca pensé que Kana al final si lo haría – Dijo Karin haciéndose la desinteresada.

-Para que veas, ahora sólo faltas tú – Le dijo Shizuko.

-Es verdad, pero como las cosas con Sasuke-kun no fluyeron deberías buscarte a otro chico – Le dijo Aiko.

-¿De que hablas? A Karin ya no le interesa Sasuke, ella tiene los ojos en otro chico ahora ¿No es verdad?

-¿De que estás hablando Yumi?

-Hay, como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de lo que pasa con Suigetsu – Dijo una sonriente Shizuko, dejando a Karin boquiabierta.

La pelirroja sólo se acomodó los lentes y carraspeó un poco, luego de lo cual se alejó en completo silencio.

-No puede ser – Dijo Aiko - ¿Ella está saliendo con Sui-kun?

-Aún no, pero te aseguro que eso será más pronto de lo que canta un gallo – Le respondió Shizuko, quien parecía ser la más sabia del grupo.

* * *

-¿Matsuri? - Dijo Gaara incrédulo de que ella le estuviese hablando. La chica sólo miraba al suelo, se le notaba la confusión en la expresión de su rostro, quería preguntar algo pero a la vez le daba miedo - ¿Que pasa?

-¿Por que Gaara? - Preguntó de pronto.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por que hiciste todo eso? ¿Por que me engañaste de esa forma? - Preguntó tratando de retener las lágrimas, las cuales ya estaba harta de derramar – He estado preguntándomelo, no creo que haya hecho algo tan terrible como para que tú me odies tanto... y se que... no te he querido escuchar... pero ya no puedo más.

-No, nada es como tú crees – Trató de explicarse Gaara – Si, es verdad que al principio todo era un simple juego para mi, algo que surgió como una simple apuesta entre Kankuro y yo, pero yo de verdad me enamoré de ti, todo lo que te dije y lo que hubo entre nosotros jamás fue inventado, yo te amo y no estoy mintiendo.

-¿Entonces por que no me lo dijiste? - Ya no podía contener esas malditas lágrimas que se derramaban por su rostro igual que cuando un vaso lleno se desborda - ¿Por que esperaste a que yo me enterara de esa manera?

-Porque no quería perderte, te juro que me dolía tener que mentirte – Decía el pelirrojo acercándose a ella – Pero me duele mucho más si tú ya no sientes nada por mi... - Su mano fue subiendo lentamente hasta el rostro de la chica, y secó sus lágrimas – Y me duele aún más si tú lloras...

-Gaara...

Ella levantó su vista y él no esperó más para unir sus labios con los de ella.

La mente de Matsuri le decía que parara, que él le había hecho mucho daño y que seguramente seguiría haciéndolo, pero su corazón le decía que eso no importaba, que sólo se dejara llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, y al final el corazón le ganó a la razón.

Rodeó el cuello de Gaara con sus manos y profundizó el beso, olvidando todo por u momento, mientras él se sentía verdaderamente feliz de haber sido correspondido.

* * *

No quería ver ese acto. Ino simplemente había salido de la escuela antes ya que tanto amor por todos lados la enfermaba. Extrañaba demasiado a ese idiota y debía aceptar que se sentía morir sin él, y más aun en un día tan especial. Estaba sentada en el columpio del parque.

-Eres un idiota Sai – Dijo con rabia en su voz.

-¿Quien es idiota? - Se oyó una voz tras ella. Ino dio un salto espantada y se tropezó cayendo hacia atrás, en donde la persona que estaba ahí la agarró antes de caer al suelo – Deberías tener más cuidado Ino-chan – Replicó el chico.

-Sai... - Dijo Ino viendo como él la sostenía por la cintura. Se separó rápidamente de él muy sonrojada. Estaba molesta con Sai por haberle hecho la canallada de engañarla con Naruko - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Te estaba buscando, pero me encuentro con que soy un idiota.

-¿Por que mejor no te vas con Naruko? Seguro a ella no le pareces un idiota – Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por que tendría que ir con Naruko-chan? - Contraatacó Sai.

-Como es tu nueva novia...

-Yo no tengo ninguna nueva novia, y tampoco te dejé porque tuviera otra mujer.

-¿Eh?

-Hay una razón mucho más importante y personal, y si me dejas hablar te lo explicaré – Dijo muy serio el pelinegro, mientras Ino lo observaba con duda.

* * *

Naruto estaba en el pasillo afuera del baño de chicas esperando a Hinata. En eso vio a un chico de segundo, de otro salón, que caminaba muy sospechosamente mirando para todos lados. Naruto no le hubiera dado importancia a este hecho de no ser porque le vio algo extraño entre las manos, una especie de bolsita con un polvo blanco dentro. Se le vino a la mente que después de todo lo que pasó con Sayu logró hablar con ella una última vez antes de que se la llevaran.

------Flash Back------

-_Dime que le pusiste a eso que me diste en la nieve, tengo el derecho de saber que cosa hiciste conmigo – _Exigió el rubio. Ya estaba recuperado de su herida.

-_Te juro que no se lo que era, me lo vendió un chico de la escuela – _Respondió la castaña casi llorando.

-_No te creo nada, has demostrado ser una total mentirosa, y además de todo loca – _Naruto la miró con profundo desprecio – _Agradece que no te denuncio ante las autoridades, sólo porque me da pena tu hijo._

_------_Fin Flash Back------

-¿Será eso? - Se preguntó. Pero no pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió los brazos de Hinata al rededor de su cintura.

-Naruto-kun...

-Hime-chan, que bueno que ya has salido, nos estamos perdiendo el acto.

-Hai, vamos enseguida – Dijo la ojiperla soltándolo y tomando su mano para que caminaran juntos. Pero Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que vio.

* * *

Los labios de Gaara se separaron lentamente de los de Matsuri, la cual lo miraba aún llorando. El pelirrojo sonrió al sentir que la estaba recuperando.

-Te juro que son ciertas mis palabras, yo te amo de verdad – Aseguró.

-Gaara, yo también te amo – Le dijo Matsuri.

-Entonces vuelve conmigo, perdóname Matsuri – Decía acariciando sus mejillas, pero ella apartó las manos de él de inmediato.

-Yo te amo, pero no puedo perdonarte – Dijo con una voz muy dura – No volveré contigo, no quiero sufrir más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-Yo ya no te haré sufrir, confía en mi – Pedía Gaara desesperado y demasiado triste.

-Lo siento... pero no puedo confiar en alguien que me engañó... sólo quería oír la verdad de tus labios... pero no voy a regresar a tu lado jamás – Después de decir esto se alejó de Gaara hasta quedar a una distancia prudente – Ah, puedes quedarte con estos – Dijo dándole sus chocolates – No los necesito.

Después le dio la espalda y se alejó corriendo.

-¿Por que? - Se preguntó el pelirrojo. Sentía enromes deseos de llorar, y aunque los hombres no lloran, simplemente no pudo aguantarse, ahora si la había perdido para siempre, a pesar de haberle dicho toda la verdad, ella no iba a perdonarlo.

* * *

Naruko se sentó en un banco del patio de la escuela, el cual estaba completamente vacío ya que todos estaban en el gimnasio viendo el acto. Sasori se sentó a su lado dando un último bocado al chocolate.

-Estaba delicioso Naruko-chan, muchas gracias por dármelo.

-¿De verdad te gustó? - Preguntó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-De verdad me gustó mucho – Respondió Sasori sonriendo. Naruko se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de chocolate en los labios y se acercó para quitárselo.

En ese momento se quedaron viendo fijamente, ambos completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro, sintiendo muy de cerca sus respiraciones.

-Sasori-kun...

-¿Dime?

-¿Me enseñarías a besar?

-¡¿Que?! - Preguntó el chico aún más rojo que su propio cabello ¿Que le enseñara a besar? ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando por la mente de esa niña? Está bien, no era una niña sino toda una mujer, pero se comportaba como una nena ¿Como iba a enseñarle a besar? - ¿Por que me pides algo como eso?

-Sólo porque quiero aprender ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Cl-claro que no pero... es decir, deberías besar al chico que te gusta no a mi.

-Tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando – Dijo la rubia decepcionada y alejándose de él.

-Naruko-chan ¿De verdad quieres que te enseñe algo así? - Preguntó un poco intrigado.

-Ajá, es que no quiero decepcionar a la persona que me gusta.

-Ya veo... - Sasori bajó la mirada como pensativo - "¿Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi?" - Dio un largo suspiro – De acuerdo.

-¿De verdad? - La chica lo miró sonriendo. La verdad es que si quería saber que se sentía besar a alguien, y sabía que si no sentía nada por esa persona no habría problema ¿Pero que sentí en verdad por ese amigo?

Sasori asintió con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente al rostro de ella. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que se ponía así antes de besar a una chica, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía por que. Naruko era tan diferente a todas las otras, era tan infantil y tierna, pero a la vez era una hermosa mujer.

Su mano subió hasta encontrarse con la mejilla de la rubia y sus labios por fin tocaron los de ella. Al principio sólo era un roce sin mayor complejidad, pero de pronto se volvió mucho más intenso.

Naruko comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía muy fuerte, se sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada, pero a la vez le gustaba sentir eso.

* * *

-Hay Naruto – Dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio que estaba muy abrazado con su novia viendo el acto que ya estaba por acabar.

-¿Que sucede teme? - Preguntó Naruto.

-¿Has visto a Gaara? Lo estaba buscando pero nada que aparece.

-Creo que estaba en el pasillo – Le respondió Hinata.

-Ah, gracias Hinata, iré a buscarlo – Dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba corriendo.

* * *

Ino estaba demasiado sorprendida con todo lo que Sai le había dicho en el parque. Ahora estaba recostada en su cama.

Jamás pensó que Sai la hubiese dejado por una razón como esa, y que hubiera mentido sólo para protegerla de la verdad. En el fondo de su corazón le daba gusto saber que todo lo había hecho por ella y sobre todo que nunca hubo otra en su vida.

Sin embargo no alcanzaron a arreglar las cosas debido a que en ese momento su padre la llamó por teléfono. Fue una pena porque se moría por abrazarlo y besarlo, y decirle cuanto lo quería y lo extrañaba.

-Ni modo, habrá que esperar hasta mañana – Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Karin caminó hasta encontrar a Suigetsu el cual estaba hablando muy animado con una chica. La pelirroja simplemente se cruzó por delante haciendo que la chica se ofendiera y se largara.

-¿Que haces? Espantas a mis admiradoras – Dijo el albino enfadado.

-No me digas ¿Y sólo tienes una admiradora?

-Contigo son dos – Dijo sonriente. Karin se sonrojó y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Idiota, ni lo sueñes – Respondió.

-¿Que traes en la mano? - Preguntó Suigetsu notando un pequeño paquete en las manos de la pelirroja. Ella dudó un poco pero finalmente se lo entregó.

-Es para ti.

-¿Para mi? Ja, sabía que estabas loca por mi.

-No es eso imbécil, es sólo para que no te quedes sin ninguno, así como estás no creo que alguna otra te haya dado algo – Dijo mirando para otro lado mientras se ajustaba los lentes. Suigetsu rió.

-Pues fíjate que si me llegaron regalos, y muchos, pero gracias por esto.

-No tienes que agradecerme, sólo lo hice porque me das las... - Pero Karin no pudo terminar su frase ofensiva cuando sintió como las manos del chico la jalaban por la cintura hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que quedaran demasiado cerca y luego calló con sus labios.

* * *

El día por fin había terminado y todos ya estaban en sus casas, o recostados en sus camas. Había sido un día largo y muy emocionante para algunos, mientras que para otros había sido el peor de todos.

-¿Para que quería que duerma contigo hoy Hinata? - Preguntó Hanabi con una almohada en la mano y luciendo un pijama que tenía un osito estampado. Hinata la miró sonriendo un momento.

-Ven, súbete a mi cama, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a papá – Dijo Hinata llevando el dedo índice a sus labios.

-Un secreto, sugoi – Dijo la ojiperla menor - ¿De que se trata?

-Se trata de mamá.

-¿De mamá? - Repitió Hanabi extrañada.

-Hanabi-chan... ¿Que harías si yo te dijera que mamá sigue con vida? - Hinata trató de sonar lo más clara posible. Sabía que eso que estaba diciendo podría confundir mucho a su hermana, pero era necesario.

-¿Que dices...?

Continuara...

Avance: La noticia de que su madre sigue viva ha ocasionado gran confusión en Hanabi, pero a la vez una gran felicidad. Matsuri al fin se decide a ir a ver a su padre y sigue firme en su decisión de no perdonar a Gaara. Sakura y Sasuke darán un gran paso en su relación e Itachi al fin tendrá el valor de enfrentar cara a cara a su padre, mientras que Hinata se irá con su mamá.

Próximo capitulo: Decisiones.

* * *

**¿Que pasará con las decisiones de cada uno?**

**¿Hinata sabrá algún día por que a su madre la metieron a la cárcel?**

**¿Motoko cumplirá sus malvados planes?**

**Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado este, que por cierto si que es el más largo ^^u**

**bueno...**

**¡Sayonara!**


	22. Decisiones

Hola, hola

Jejeje, se que me he tardado bastante con este capitulo. Perdón pero no tenía bastante inspiración. En fin, la he conseguido (no me pregunten como) jajaja no, es broma xD

Aquí les dejo el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic, y muy pronto la segunda temporada, con muchas sorpresas jejeje

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Decisiones.**

-Lo que has oído… - Dijo Hinata mirando a su hermana a los ojos – Hanabi-chan… mamá sigue con vida, y yo me iré a vivir con ella.

Hanabi se le quedó mirando, pensando al principio que su hermana sólo bromeaba, pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro supo que ella decía la verdad.

* * *

Gaara estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas el odio que su adorada Matsuri le tenía. Se sentía miserable, no había forma de olvidarla, y menos de recuperarla.

Su madre le golpeaba la puerta, pero él ni se inmutaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a su hermano? – Preguntó Karura a sus dos hijos mayores. Ellos se miraron con una expresión triste en sus rostros.

-Está así desde que terminó con su novia – Dijo Kankuro – Y todo por mi culpa.

-Y hasta ahora lo dices – Dijo Temari - ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? A lo mejor así perdona a Gaara.

-¿Tú crees que si hablo con ella no trate de matarme? – Preguntó Kankuro arqueando una ceja. Temari lo miró pensativa y Karura volteó el rostro hacia el cuarto de su deprimido hijo menor.

* * *

Matsuri se sentó sobre el sillón después de merendar con su madre. Ayako veía las noticias, sobre un hombre que había muerto lejos de sus hijos.

-Debe ser muy triste… - Dijo Ayako, captando la atención de su hija, la cual se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre Gaara, y la forma en la que hoy había caído en sus redes sin siquiera proponérselo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Morir sin antes haber visto a tus hijos, es una pena… - Esas palabras molestaron a Matsuri. En el fondo sabía que era una indirecta hacia ella. Desde hace tiempo se negaba a ir a ver a su padre moribundo, no había forma de convencerla, pero tal vez su madre tenía razón y si debía ir.

-De acuerdo – Dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Voy a ir con papá, le veré… - Respondió la castaña. Su madre sólo le sonrió.

* * *

La noche pasó rápidamente, ya todos estaban yéndose hacia la escuela.

En la mansión Uchiha se oyó un enorme grito de parte de Fugaku, al enterarse de que Itachi no sería su heredero en las empresas Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Itachi?! – Gritó furioso - ¡¿Cómo que piensas estudiar otra cosa?!

-Así es papá, yo no quiero ser tu reemplazo en las empresas, yo quiero ser abogado, no el presidente de Uchiha corp – Dijo Itachi con toda calma, sin levantar la voz ni un solo momento.

-¿Estás loco cierto? Tú eres el único capaz de hacer eso, no puedo creer que mi hijo predilecto me esté dando la espalda de esta forma, Itachi…

-Ahí tienes a Sasuke, él quiere seguir tus pasos ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad?

En ese momento Sasuke iba bajando para irse a la escuela, y el despacho de su padre quedaba justo después de las escaleras, así que cuando bajó pudo oír perfectamente lo que hablaban.

-Sasuke es un bueno para nada, él no sería capaz de liderar las empresas, nos llevaría a la ruina – Dijo Fugaku. Sasuke al oír todo esto simplemente empuñó su mano con toda su fuerza, y luego salió corriendo de su casa, directo hacia su auto para irse.

Se sentía mal al oír a su padre hablar así de él. No lo entendía, él sacaba buenas notas en la escuela, y si daba algunos problemas de conducta, pero nada más ¿Por qué su padre no lo apreciaba?

Itachi por primera vez miró a su padre con rencor, no era de esos que se la pasaban defendiendo a su hermano menor, pero tampoco podía soportar que su padre se expresara así de él.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propio hijo? – Preguntó furioso – Si te acercaras más a él sabrías que Sasuke es perfecto para llevar las empresas, él si es todo un genio, esas cosas a mi no me interesan – Bajó la mirada – Pero más que nada… deberías demostrar al menos un poco de amor por él, ya que Sasuke se esfuerza por ganarse tu respeto.

Al terminar sus palabras Itachi se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo.

-Estudiaré lo que me plazca, y si no estás contento entonces me voy de la casa – Ahora si salió, dejando a su padre boquiabierto y a la vez reflexionando sobre las cosas que le dijo de Sasuke.

-¿Realmente he sido tan mal padre, Sasuke?

* * *

Hinata llegaba a la escuela en el auto de su primo. Se bajó rápidamente y notó que Naruto ya estaba en la entrada esperándola.

-Nos vemos luego primo – Dijo la ojiperla saliendo del vehículo.

-¡Hinata, olvidaste un cuaderno! – Gritó Neji, pero no fue oído. Lo levantó y vio que decía matemáticas – Bueno, se lo llevaré al salón.

Neji salió de su auto y se llevó consigo el cuaderno de su prima. Algo cayó de él y no pudo verlo, era una fotografía, la cual quedó sobre el asiento de su auto.

-¡Neji! – Tenten se apareció por atrás y lo abrazó muy efusivamente. Neji le regaló una sonrisa y un beso.

-Hola Tenten ¿Cómo estás hermosa?

-Bien, ya te extrañaba – La chica lo volvió a besar, pero de una forma más intensa. Neji la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y así se quedaron por un rato. Cuando estaban por separarse él le susurró algo al oído.

-Me encantó tu sorpresa de ayer, deberíamos repetirla hoy – Tenten se sonrojó al recordar su "sorpresa" la cual había sido muy intensa. Sonrió de forma pícara y Neji correspondió el gesto.

-Hoy mis padres no estarán en casa durante la tarde – Le susurró al oído.

* * *

-Naruto-kun – Hinata abrazó a su novio y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ella se veía más feliz de lo normal, por lo que enseguida tuvo que preguntar.

-¿A que se debe tanta alegría hime-chan?

-Hablé con Hanabi-chan anoche… la verdad es que al principio no me creyó nada.

-¿Y como lo tomó luego? Por tu sonrisa deduzco que se lo tomó bastante bien – Dijo el rubio aún abrazándola.

-No lo se, la vi muy confundida. En realidad estoy feliz porque me iré a vivir con mamá.

-¿Pero ya hablaste con tu padre? ¿Él estará de acuerdo? – Naruto puso una expresión preocupada, ya que no quería que su adorada princesa tuviera problemas con su padre.

-No lo he hecho aún, y no me importa si se opone, ya no soporto vivir en esa casa con Motoko, esa mujer es malvada… además quiero saber que se trae en contra de mi madre.

-De acuerdo – Naruto escondió su rostro entre los cabellos oscuros de Hinata, y cerró sus ojos – Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, así que si necesitas mi ayuda sólo dímelo.

-Por supuesto que si Naruto-kun – Ambos siguieron así, abrazados un buen rato, hasta que vieron llegar al profesor.

* * *

Sasuke estaba muy pensativo en el salón, las palabras dichas por su padre aún lo seguían lastimando.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke-kun? – Le preguntó Sakura sentándose a su lado. Le tomó la mano y notó lo triste que se veía - ¿Te pasó algo malo?

-No es nada Sakura – Respondió Sasuke tratando de sonreír, pero de verdad estaba muy triste – Sólo abrázame.

Ella le hizo caso y simplemente lo abrazó, hasta que llegó Kakashi con su habitual sonrisa y actitud despistada.

-Buenos días alumnos – Saludó con alegría.

-¡Buenos días Kakashi-sensei! – Respondieron todos parándose de sus asientos. Luego se volvieron a sentar.

Gaara observó que Matsuri aún no había llegado, lo que lo puso aún más triste, al menos esperaba verla en su habitual asiento, pero al parecer hoy no había venido.

Neji se acercó al puesto de Hinata y le entregó su cuaderno, ella le dio las gracias y le sonrió, pero al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-"Que extraño… ¿Se habrá caído?" – Se preguntó la ojiperla.

Ino le lanzó un papel a Sai en medio de la explicación de Kakashi en el pizarrón, por suerte él no se dio cuenta.

Sai lo recogió.

-_"Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer, te espero en la biblioteca, Ino"_

Sai la observó y le sonrió, lo que Ino entendió como un si, así que le devolvió el gesto y se volteó para tratar de poner atención en la clase.

Naruko –que estaba sentada junto a Sai- lo observó y le sonrió, él también a ella, sin sospechar lo que la rubia estaba pensando hacer.

-"Sigues queriendo a Ino-chan…" – Pensó la Uzumaki.

* * *

Matsuri y su madre estaban en la estación de trenes. La castaña se veía muy nerviosa, y poco entusiasmada, y es que no podía estarlo si iba a ver al hombre que la abandonó.

-Ya me arrepentí, me quiero volver a casa mamá.

-Matsuri… - Replicó su madre.

-Está bien, no me arrepentí, pero… tengo miedo de verlo… - Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada – Yo de verdad… no quiero seguir odiándolo, es mi padre pero… él…

-Tranquila hija – Ayako la abrazó, y la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

En la escuela ya estaban en recreo, y todos estaban con sus grupos.

Sai se dirigió hasta la biblioteca para hablar con Ino, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba, aunque si había alguien esperándolo.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí, Sai-kun…

-¿Naruko-chan? – Se preguntó algo confuso.

* * *

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el césped de la escuela. Sakura se veía un tanto pensativa, mientras las demás hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia.

-… y se dio cuenta al final… - Terminaba de relatar Temari, algo sobre una película que había visto.

-Vaya, ¿Y no viste el final? – Le preguntó Tenten.

-Me lo perdí.

-¿Alguien sabe por que no ha venido Matsuri-chan? – Preguntó Hinata.

-Fue a ver a su padre – Respondió Temari, un tanto seria. Todas también se pusieron así, pues conocían la situación de su amiga - ¿Bueno alguien vio otra cosa?

-Si, yo vi a una Sakura que no atiende a nada de lo que estamos hablando – Dijo Ino mirando a la pelirrosa. Sakura la observó, pero no oyó lo que dijo.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? – Le preguntó Tenten.

-Disculpen chicas, es que estoy un poco preocupada por Sasuke, lo vi muy raro hoy en la mañana… sólo es eso.

-¡Cierto! – Exclamó Ino de pronto poniéndose de pie – Me tengo que ir chicas, quedé de verme con Sai en la biblioteca.

-¿No me digas que piensas volver con él Ino-chan? – Le preguntó Hinata. Ino sólo asintió, dejando a sus amigas desconcertadas, y después se fue corriendo.

-Vaya, si que tenía prisa – Dijo Tenten - ¿Uh? ¿Y en donde está Naruko-chan?

-Ahora que lo dices… - Dijo la pelirrosa.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Naruko-chan? – Preguntó Sai un poco extrañado. Ella lo veía a él, y luego miraba al suelo, con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Lo único que yo quiero es… que tú sientas que no estás solo…" – Pensó la chica en el momento en que se acercaba a él. Sai se sorprendió un poco, pues ella lo había abrazado y no decía nada.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó.

-Sai-kun ¿Qué sientes ahora?

-¿Eh?

-El otro día me dijiste que no sentías nada, y eso me puso muy triste, no quiero que estés así, dime si te puedo ayudar, yo te quiero – Lo miró a los ojos – Se que sólo somos amigos, pero de verdad te quiero, y deseo verte feliz.

-Naruko-chan… - Sai también la abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la chica – Gracias…

En ese momento se apareció Ino, venía con una gran sonrisa pero ésta se desapareció al encontrarse con la escena. Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas y salió corriendo, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que los habían visto.

Naruko se separó de él, y lo miró con su tierna sonrisa.

-¿Entonces que sientes?

-Siento que eres una chica muy buena Naruko-chan, perdón por no poder corresponderte – Dijo secando una lágrima del rostro de Naruko, la cual seguía sonriendo.

-No tienes que disculparte… ya me di cuenta de que sólo somos amigos, y me conformo con eso – La chica volvió a abrazarlo, y se quedaron así un rato.

Mientras tanto Ino corría por el pasillo; estaba segura de que todo lo que Sai le había dicho no eran más que mentiras.

-"Eres un mentiroso, tú jamás me quisiste…" – Pensaba mientras lloraba.

* * *

-¿Eso dijo tu padre Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto. El azabache asintió.

-Como siempre me dejó por el suelo, no lo entiendo…

-No te pongas así – Dijo Neji – Ya tenemos suficiente con uno deprimido – Señalando a Gaara.

-Hey, que esté deprimido no me impide oír lo que estás diciendo – Replicó Gaara en tono ofendido – No te burles de mi, no es gracioso.

-Perdón Gaara – El pelirrojo sólo suspiró ante la disculpa de su amigo.

-Si, da igual – Se puso de pie – Voy al baño, nos vemos luego.

Naruto también se puso de pie, pero antes le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-Ánimo Sasuke, no te sientas mal por eso, tal vez lo dijo sin pensar – Después de decir eso se alejó, dejando sólo a Sasuke y Neji.

-Bueno, tampoco me voy a quedar así como un idiota – Dijo Sasuke poniendo una sonrisa – Lo que diga mi padre sobre mi me tiene sin cuidado.

-"Si claro" – Pensó Neji mientras entornaba los ojos. En eso recordó que se había dejado el celular en el auto – Voy por mi móvil, lo olvidé en el auto, luego te veo Sasuke.

-Claro Neji – Sasuke volteó y vio a Sakura que venía caminando con las chicas, así que se les acercó.

* * *

Neji llegó hasta su auto y comenzó a buscar su celular. Abrió la guantera y estaba ahí.

-Te encontré – En eso miró sobre el asiento, había una fotografía - ¿Se habrá caído del cuaderno de Hinata? – Se preguntó. La levantó y al observarla sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, totalmente sorprendidos.

* * *

Más tarde estaban todos corriendo en la cancha de fútbol, mientras el loco de Gai-sensei les gritaba cosas sobre la llama de la juventud, que como siempre Lee era el único en hacerle caso.

-Ya estoy cansada – Le comentó Hinata a Sakura, la cual asintió.

-Yo igual, este profesor está loco, siempre nos hace trabajar demasiado – La joven se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, y luego siguió corriendo. De pronto notó que Ino no estaba por ninguna parte, generalmente corrían juntas, pero ni en el camarín la había visto – Que raro.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Le preguntó la ojiperla.

-Ino no está, desde que supuestamente fue a hablar con Sai ya no la he visto – Respondió la pelirrosa. Hinata comenzó a mirar a todas partes y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

-Allá está Sai, vamos a preguntarle.

-Si – Sakura y Hinata se acercaron corriendo a Sai, ya que si dejaban de correr el profesor las regañaba horrible. La pelirrosa fue quien habló – Oye Sai ¿En donde está Ino?

-¿Ino-chan? ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes? – Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado – Me dejó plantado en la biblioteca, yo pensé que estaba con sus amigas.

-¿Cómo que te dejó plantado? Ella fue a buscarte – Dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué fue a buscarme? Pues no la vi – Se quedó callado unos momentos – A menos que… - Volteó a ver a Naruko y luego de eso se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde cree que va?! – Gritaba Gai-sensei, pero Sai no le hacía caso.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Sakura desconcertada, mientras ambas lo veían alejarse.

-Yo no se – Hinata se volteó y vio a su hermana menor que le hacía unas señas para que dejara la clase. Hinata miró para todos lados, como si la estuviesen vigilando, y se escabulló sigilosamente, a lo que Sakura la miró con una gotita en su frente y luego siguió corriendo.

* * *

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames más Pein! ¿Por qué eres así? – Konan cortó abruptamente la llamada. Se sentó sobre el tercer peldaño de la escalera y comenzó a llorar - ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme después de lo que me hizo?

-¿Konan? – Escuchó una voz detrás de sí. La joven secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? ¿Ya es la hora de la reunión?

-No, falta como media hora – La miró en silencio unos segundos - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿Qué va a pasarme?

-Konan… puede que yo sea un idiota cuando estoy frente a ti, pero no lo soy tanto como para no darme cuenta de que estabas llorando – Itachi bajó unos cuantos escalones, ya que él venía desde el piso de arriba. Quedó un peldaño más arriba que Konan, y la abrazó – Si no me quieres al menos confía en mi.

-Itachi… mi novio me engañó… - La joven comenzó a llorar otra vez, e Itachi se quedó abrazado a ella.

-Pues él es un idiota – Dijo aferrándose más a ella, la cual se dejó reconfortar por los brazos del Uchiha.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan? – Preguntó Hinata a su hermana menor, ambas estaban escondidas debajo de las gradas.

-Hinata, ya lo pensé bien, y quiero ver a mamá.

-¿Estás segura? Puede ser un shock muy fuerte para ti, y papá no puede enterarse de nada.

-Ya lo se, pero quiero verla… es mi mamá… y la extraño – Dijo la ojiperla más joven con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz. Hinata la abrazó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mamá es hermosa, y es muy tierna. Estoy segura de que cuando la conozcas la querrás tanto como yo – Le dijo Hinata con un tono de voz protector, y Hanabi así lo sintió.

-¿Crees que quiera cantarme como cuando era bebé?

-Seguro que si – Respondió su hermana mayor.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y todos iban a la cafetería.

Naruko estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, comiendo su delicioso almuerzo. No había querido ir con las chicas, ya que necesitaba estar sola. Sin embrago Sasori, al verla tan sola no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

-¿Por qué tan sola Naruko-chan?

-Hola Sasori-kun – Dijo sonriendo la rubia – Nada, sólo quería pensar un rato.

-Ah, si quieres te dejo sola.

-No… me gusta mucho tu compañía – Dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada, ya que se había acordado de lo que pasó el día anterior – Etto, yo… quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, se que debió ser molesto para ti que te pidiera algo así.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose junto a ella, notando que varias lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. La tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué llora una niña tan linda?

-Es que… soy una tonta… - Sasori frunció el ceño – Me enamoré de alguien que sólo puede ser mi amigo… y lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz, por eso renuncié a él…

-No eres una tonta – Dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla – Cuando amamos de verdad a alguien, somos capaces de renunciar a ellos si así logran ser felices, tú no hiciste nada malo, al contrario… eres una gran persona, de seguro él estará muy contento de tener una amiga como tú.

-Gracias… por decirme todo eso – Dijo Naruko soltando una leve risita - ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

-Claro – Respondió Sasori sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Vas a contarme que te sucede? – Le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, el cual hacía caso omiso y sólo probaba una y otra vez su comida. Ambos estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, pero estaban sentados solos.

-No me pasa nada… - Mintió.

-No puedes engañarme ¿Pasó algo en tu casa? ¿Pelaste con tu papá otra vez? ¿Con Itachi? – Sakura no paraba de hacer preguntas, hasta que Sasuke se rindió.

-Mi padre dijo unas cosas horribles de mi, es sólo eso – Respondió bajando la mirada. Sakura ni sabía que decir, así que simplemente lo abrazó.

-No debí ser tan insistente ¿Soy molesta verdad?

-Claro que no, entiendo que estés preocupada por mi… - Sasuke la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa – Me alegra estar a tu lado Sakura.

-A mi también me alegra estar contigo Sasuke-kun – La pelirrosa se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. Sasuke correspondió su beso, y se quedaron así hasta que les faltó el aire.

-¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa? Vemos una película o algo.

-Seguro – Respondió la pelirrosa antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

-Está dentro de la habitación, quiere verte – Dijo una mujer alta y bastante joven a Matsuri, señalándole una habitación con la puerta entrecerrada. Era la esposa de su padre, la mujer que había tenido dos hijos con él; sus dos hermanos menores.

-D-de acuerdo – Respondió Matsuri completamente nerviosa. Iba a verlo después de tanto tiempo. No sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo viera, si iba a enfadarse, si lo odiaría más, si lo perdonaría, pero tenía que entrar y enfrentarlo, antes de que se fuera.

Matsuri entró lentamente y vio a un hombre tendido en una cama. Se veía muy débil. A su lado había dos chicos, uno de aproximadamente diez y el otro de nueve u ocho tal vez.

-Matsuri – Dijo el hombre – Estás tan grande hija.

-P-padre…

* * *

Los chicos estaban saliendo ya de la escuela, después de un agotador día de clases. Lo bueno era que faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones, tan sólo un mes.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que las acompañe Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Naruto mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Estaremos bien Naruto-kun ¿Verdad Hanabi-chan?

-Ajá… - Asintió Hanabi – Mi hermana tiene razón, no te preocupes Naruto-san.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos dejen que las acompañe hasta el taxi – Pidió el rubio sonriendo. Ambas asintieron.

Neji observaba a Hinata desde lejos. Estaba muerto de rabia, su prima tenía una fotografía de ella junto a su madre, y era reciente, lo que quería decir que se habían estado viendo a escondidas de todos.

-"Mi tío Hiashi tiene que saber esto, no podemos permitir que Hinata vea a esa mujer" – Pensó apretando su puño. En eso Tenten lo tomó de la mano y lo notó bastante tenso.

-¿Qué pasa Neji? – Preguntó un tanto preocupada. Neji la miró con una sonrisa fingida.

-No es nada Ten ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó abriendo la puerta de su auto, después de todo hoy tenía una cita con su Tenten, y le había prometido que no iba a sufrir más por su culpa, así como también no tener secretos con ella – "Lo siento Tenten, pero esto es algo que no puedo decirte"

-¿Pero y Hinata y Hanabi?

-Se irán en un taxi, dijeron que iban a pasar al mal o algo así – Respondió rápidamente – "Seguramente Hanabi también se esté viendo con esa mujer, esa maldita asesina… pero pronto dejarán de hacerlo"

-Pues entonces vamos Neji – Dijo Tenten entrando al auto, y sonriendo dulcemente. Neji le correspondió el gesto sonriendo también – "No me engañas, se que algo te sucede… pero no insistiré en el tema, dejaré que me lo cuentes cuando quieras" – Pensó.

Sakura y Sasuke salían de la escuela tomados de la mano.

-¿Entonces te vas a mi casa Sakura? – Preguntó el azabache. La pelirrosa asintió.

-Claro Sasuke-kun.

Los dos se subieron al auto de Sasuke y partieron hacia la casa de él.

* * *

Karin iba por la calle maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sus amigas le habían hecho una trampa. Suigetsu había faltado hoy a clases, y ellas no encontraron nada mejor que ofrecerla ante todos los profesores para que le llevara la tarea a su casa.

-Que tonta soy, que tonta soy, simplemente debería rime y ya – Dijo una vez estuvo frente a su casa. Recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido el día anterior, y cada vez que veía las imágenes en su cabeza se ponía realmente nerviosa.

Respiró hondo, contó hasta tres y tocó el timbre.

Salió una mujer de mediana estatura, ojos color violeta y cabello negro.

-¿Diga? – Preguntó la mujer.

-Etto ¿Se encuentra Suigetsu? Vengo a dejarle los deberes, soy su compañera – Dijo Karin un poco apenada – "Desgraciadas, me las van a pagar todas"

-Si, está enfermo, pero puedes pasar.

-Gracias "¿Con que enfermo eh?"

* * *

Ino estaba aún llorando en su cuarto. Después de salir corriendo había llamado a su padre para que la retirara, y se encerró a llorar desde el momento en que llegó, sin que Inoichi comprendiera que le pasaba.

Su celular sonaba, pero ella no lo contestaba. Ni siquiera había visto quien la llamaba.

En oyó el ruido de unos golpes, lo que pensó era la puerta.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie! – Gritó mientras su rostro permanecía oculto entre las almohadas de su cama.

Sin embargo los golpes continuaron.

-¡He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie! – Volvió a gritar. Los golpes sonaron una vez más y al fin se levantó - ¡¿Qué no entienden?! – Miró hacia el ventanal de su cuarto, el que daba hacia la terraza, y notó que de ahí venían los golpes, y quien los provocaba era nada menos que Sai.

-¡Ino-chan, ábreme! – Gritó el pelinegro, ante la sorprendida mirada de Ino.

* * *

Gaara había decidido irse de la escuela caminando. No tenía cabeza para estar tras el volante, así que simplemente dejó que sus pies lo guiaran.

Llegó hasta el parque donde solía sentarse con Matsuri durante las tardes. De verdad la extrañaba demasiado, sentía que no era nada sin ella.

-Demonios, perdóname Matsuri – Susurró mirando al cielo. Se sentó sobre el césped un momento, y justo cuando cerró los ojos para respirar aire fresco, algo le cayó en la cabeza – Auch ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó sobándose.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó una chica, vestida como si estuviese jugando tenis, incluso con una raqueta en la mano. Gaara la observó y notó su larga cabellera negra y sus ojos azules - ¿Estás bien?

-Si… - Respondió Gaara - ¿Con que me golpeaste?

-Es mi pelota de tenis, perdón, es que estoy practicando pero soy malísima – Se disculpó la joven.

-Pero si que la golpeas fuerte – Bromeó Gaara, la chica sólo se sonrojó, pues se sintió avergonzada.

-Perdón por golpearte.

-No te preocupes, era sólo una broma – El pelirrojo se puso de pie, tomando la pequeña pelota entre sus manos – Si quieres puedo ayudarte, soy muy bueno jugando tenis.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! – Gritó la chica emocionadísima mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Gaara, el cual pudo notar como las curvas de esa hermosa chica se encajaban sobre su cuerpo. Ella se separó luego de él – Perdón, es que soy muy efusiva.

-Si, ya me di cuenta – Respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó la raqueta de la mano de la chica y la miró - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Yuki – Respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, bajando la mirada.

-Me llamo Gaara, mucho gusto Yuki.

-Igualmente… "Pero que suerte, encontrar a un chico así y poder hablarle, definitivamente es mi día de suerte" – Pensó la chica.

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Konan? – Preguntó el Uchiha mientras le daba la mano.

Itachi y Konan, después de salir de la escuela, se habían ido a una cafetería que quedaba por ahí cerca. Ella se veía bastante mejor, e Itachi no había querido dejarla sola en ningún momento.

-Si, gracias Itachi – Le sonrió – Nunca pensé que fueras una persona tan comprensiva.

-Eso es porque no has querido conocerme, soy más que una cara bonita – Bromeó el chico sonriendo. Konan no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Supongo que llevas razón.

Itachi sonrió más al ver que por un momento le había quitado esa tristeza. Se sentía feliz de verla sonreír así.

Los dos salieron de ese lugar y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella, pero al pasar por un pequeño parque en donde se juntaban a jugar los niños pequeños decidieron sentarse un rato a charlar (no es el mismo parque en donde está Gaara xD).

-Hoy no hay niños – Dijo Konan sentándose sobre el columpio.

-No – Respondió Itachi sentándose sobre el otro.

Una persona los vio sonreírse mutuamente, lo que le causó muchísima rabia, y decidió acercarse a ellos para reclamar.

-¡Konan!

-Pein…

* * *

Hanako se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles. Había conseguido un trabajo en una revista y debía revisar los artículos y esas cosas. Estaba muy concentrada en hacer un buen trabajo, ya que pronto viviría con su hija Hinata, y tal vez no podría vivir tan bien como estaba acostumbrada.

En eso sintió que sonaba el timbre.

-¿Qué puede ser?

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y lo que vio la dejó muy sorprendida. Eran nada más y nada menos que sus dos hijas.

-Hinata – Dijo mirando a la mayor, pero al ver a la más pequeña no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría – Hanabi…

-Mamá – Dijo Hanabi antes de abrazarla.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie. Itachi aún no había llegado, y los padres de Sasuke al parecer habían salido juntos.

-¿Estamos solos? – Preguntó Sakura un poco nerviosa. Sasuke asintió, mientras sacaba una nota que estaba pegada al refrigerador, escrita con la letra de su madre.

-"_Sasuke e Itachi, papá y yo salimos a una reunión de urgencia a la ciudad de Suna, volveremos mañana por la tarde, los quiere mamá"_

_-_Estamos completamente solos, ya que Itachi tampoco se ve cerca – Dijo Sasuke. Por un momento una idea un poco pervertida pasó por su cabeza, pero la sacudió para disiparla. No podía estar pensando en hacer "eso" con Sakura, seguramente ella no querría.

Sakura lo miró, seguro estaba pensando en eso. Ya habían ocurrido varios intentos por parte de Sasuke de llevar su relación más allá, pero siempre Sakura paraba, porque o podrían descubrirlos, o no era el lugar ni el momento adecuados, pero ahora estaban solos, en esa enorme casa.

-Bueno… si quieres podemos salir – Dijo Sasuke tratando de sonreír, pero Sakura le dio la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun… - Sakura estaba bastante sonrojada, y no era para menos, después de todo iba a decir algo que la avergonzaba mucho – Si tú quieres podemos… pues… hacer… "eso".

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la propuesta de su novia.

* * *

-¡Lárgate de aquí! – Gritó Ino volviendo a tirarse sobre la cama, pero Sai no dejaba de golpear el vidrio, lo que la estaba molestando bastante.

-¡Ábreme! ¡No me voy a ir hasta que me abras! ¡Romperé esta ventana!

Ino se rindió y le fue a abrir, pero apenas lo tuvo en frente comenzó a golpearle el pecho.

-¡Eres un infeliz, un mentiroso! ¡Manipulador y estúpido! ¡Te detesto! – Gritaba llorando la rubia, sin dejar de atacarlo.

-¡Cálmate! – Sai la tomó de ambas muñecas, para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando, y ella simplemente apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del pelinegro, mientras lloraba.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? Me dijiste que me querías… y después estaban con Naruko-chan…

-No es así, yo no estaba con ella… ella fue a decirme lo que sentía por mi.

-¿Lo ves?

-Y yo le dije que no podía corresponderle – En ese momento Ino lo miró a los ojos, parando de llorar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste, yo no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de Naruko-chan, porque yo te quiero a ti, te amo, y no se que tengo que hacer para que dejes de dudarlo – Respondió mirándola a los ojos. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, que parecían durar demasiado, pero esto se acabó cuando Sai acercó sus labios a los de Ino, y la besó con ternura. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder.

* * *

Matsuri estaba llegando a su casa junto a su madre. La castaña se veía realmente mal, después de haberlo visto, simplemente no pudo seguir fingiendo que lo odiaba. Era su padre, el hombre que hizo posible su existencia, y aunque la había abandonado, hoy le estaba pidiendo perdón por eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Matsuri? – Le preguntó su madre.

-Mucho mejor mamá – Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Hanabi – Decía Hanako abrazada a su hija – Mi niña, te he extrañado tanto ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mamá, y yo también te he extrañado, te quiero mucho – Respondió Hanabi llorando. Hinata tampoco pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, debido a lo feliz que se encontraba.

-Desde ahora todo será distinto ¿Verdad mamá? - Preguntó Hinata, y sonrió mientras veía asentir a su madre.

-Hinata tenía razón, mamá es muy hermosa – Dijo Hanabi al separarse de los brazos de ella,

-Hanabi-chan, hay algo que debo decirte.

Hanabi miró a su hermana mayor, esperando oír lo que tenía que decirle.

-Vendré a vivir con mamá, me iré de la casa.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Y que dirá papá? ¿Estás loca?

-No te preocupes Hanabi – Dijo Hanako – No pasará nada malo si Hinata viene conmigo, espero que no te moleste.

-Yo también quiero vivir con ustedes.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntaron las dos mayores.

-No quiero quedarme en casa con la esposa de papá, esa mujer nos odia, seguro estará feliz de que nos larguemos de la casa.

-Pero está Neji Nii-san – Dijo Hinata – No estarás sola.

-Quiero estar con mamá.

-De acuerdo – Dijo la madre de ambas – Yo sería la mujer más feliz estando con mis dos hijas, además no hay nadie que pueda impedirles vivir con su madre, mi abogado lo tiene todo bajo control.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

* * *

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo con este tipo?! ¡¿Acaso me cambiaste por él?! – Gritaba Pein, un joven de cabello anaranjado, en punta. Tenía piercings en el rostro, lo que le daba un look bastante particular.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Respondió Konan – Eres tú el que me engañó y encima te das el lujo de pedirme explicaciones.

-Es verdad ¿Quién demonios eres tú para hablarle así a Konan? – Intervino Itachi molesto.

-Soy su novio.

-¡Ex -novio! – Aclaró la peli azul. Pein la miró molesto.

-¡¿Entonces es verdad que este bastardo es tu novio?! – Gritó furioso. Itachi se enfadó aún más, y estaba dispuesto a decirle sus verdades a ese tipo.

-¡Escucha imbécil…! – Pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Si, él es mi novio! – Gritó Konan mientras lo atraía hacia sus labios y lo besó de forma apasionada, dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Pein vio esto y sólo se enfureció más, así que cuando Konan e Itachi se separaron aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara - ¡Itachi!

-Te lo merecías – Dijo Pein sonriendo, mientras veía a Itachi limpiarse la sangre del labio.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Lárgate! – Le gritó Konan. Pein sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Recuérdalo bien, vas a volver conmigo – Y después de decir esto se fue del lugar. Konan se agachó junto a Itachi para ver que tal estaba.

-¿Estás bien? Lamento esto.

-No pasa nada – Respondió el Uchiha, el cual tenía el labio roto por el golpe, y aún seguía en el suelo – No me dolió tanto además.

-¿Seguro? – Preguntó Konan sonriendo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso de la escuela y lo acercaba al labio del chico para limpiar su sangre.

-Auch – Se quejó. Konan soltó una risita – Vaya forma de espantar a tu ex, así seguro deben haber un montón de chicos con el labio roto.

-Tú eres el primero – Respondió la chica mientras seguía limpiando su sangre. Itachi tomó su mano y la alejó un poco de su rostro.

-Es genial ser el primero en algo ¿No? – Preguntó mientras la jalaba de la muñeca, hacia su cuerpo. Ella simplemente lo miró a los ojos, perdida en aquel negro.

-Supongo… - Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se besaban intensamente. Ambos recostados sobre la cama. El chico estaba sobre ella, y mientras le besaba el cuello, lentamente desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de su uniforme.

Sakura seguía muy nerviosa, pero le estaba gustando sentir esa pasión desbordante de su novio, toda dirigida a ella. Rápidamente quitó la camisa del moreno, dejando su torso al descubierto. Se detuvo un momento, observándolo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun… - La pelirrosa estaba totalmente sonrojada, con su cabello mal peinado y la ropa desarreglada, la blusa casi completamente abierta, y la falda bastante subida. Sasuke pensó que tal vez se había arrepentido, y se dispuso a pararse, pero ella se lo impidió – No te levantes, sólo quería decirte que… te amo mucho.

-Yo también Sakura – Respondió Sasuke – Pero si no estás segura no tenemos que… - Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Estoy segura Sasuke-kun, muy segura – Dijo sonriendo. Sasuke también sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello, y luego la besó apasionadamente.

La pelirrosa ya no tuvo dudas de entregar su cuerpo al chico que tanto amaba, después de todo no había nada de malo en demostrase su amor.

* * *

Neji llegó a su casa, a arreglarse antes de irse a la casa de Tenten. Una vez estuvo listo, iba dispuesto a salir, pero antes pasó por el despacho de su tío.

-Tío, tengo algo que decirte – Dijo muy serio. Hiashi lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira esto – Dijo entregándole la fotografía que había descubierto.

Hiashi sólo abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido.

-Hanako… - Murmuró.

Continuara…

Avance:

Hinata y Hanabi abandonan su casa, terminando peleadas con su padre, lo que le hace las cosas mucho más fáciles a Motoko. Kankuro habla con Matsuri para pedirle que perdone a su hermano, pero ella se niega rotundamente. Naruto se da cuenta de que algo raro sucede en la escuela, y Gaara comienza a llevarse muy bien con la chica que ha conocido, aunque no olvida lo que siente por Matsuri.

Próximo capitulo: Adiós hogar.

…………………….

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado, y e voy porque tengo sueñito.

PD: al fin he puesto conti de mi fic Sabes, yo te amo, para los que leen esta historia. Naruto, un detective muy particular, probablemente lo actualice el miércoles. El error de amarte me tardaré un poco, pero les aseguro que será un gran capítulo.

Bueno, ahora si me despido.

Bye ^^


	23. Adiós hogar

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Ah, no puedo creerlo, al fin el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, yo pensé que nunca iba a terminarlo xD**

**Les agradezco a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí, este capitulo va por todos ustedes.**

**Espero que les guste, y bueno, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Adiós hogar.**

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Hinata?! – Se oyó un grito desde el despacho de Hiashi. Motoko estaba oyendo detrás de la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Jamás pensó que la tonta de Hinata le hiciera las cosas tan fáciles.

Dentro del despacho, Hinata sostenía su rostro enrojecido, ya que su padre se había atrevido a levantarle la mano. Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras la mirada de él se perdía entre el odio y la rabia, pero no por su hija, sino por la asesina de su hermano.

-Yo me iré con mamá – Dijo Hinata decidida. Su padre no pudo evitar enfadarse más ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡No puedes! ¡No puedes irte con esa mujer! ¡Ella es…!

-¡¿Ella es qué?! – Gritó Hinata, por primera vez le levantó la voz a su padre de esa forma. Estaba molesta, deseaba saber la verdad - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de encerrar a mi madre? ¿De decirme que había muerto? Yo jamás podré perdonarte padre…

-Ella asesinó a mi hermano, al padre de tu primo Neji.

Hinata no pudo evitar el sorprenderse ante esa impactante declaración, pero aunque se lo estuviese diciendo su padre, ella no lo creía, no podía creer que su madre fuera una asesina. Estaba segura de que alguien más lo había hecho, pero no ella.

-Yo se que ella es inocente – Aseguró Hinata con decisión. Hiashi la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Hinata?

-Mamá es inocente y lo probaré, además mañana mismo me iré a vivir con ella, ya no soporto vivir en esta casa con tu esposa, ella nos odia a mi hermana y a mi, por eso las dos nos vamos.

Hinata salió del despacho, encontrándose con Motoko afuera, la cual la miraba complacida. La ojiperla no le dio importancia a esa mujer y siguió su camino.

Hiashi golpeó el escritorio enfurecido. Lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para evitar que sus hijas lo dejaran, ya que Hanako había arreglado todo por la vía legal, tenía un muy buen abogado de su lado.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

-Tranquilo Hiashi – Dijo Motoko abrazándolo, dejando ver su sonrisa malvada – "Ahora si, ya que esas mocosas se largan por fin podré hacer lo que me plazca contigo…"

* * *

Neji estaba en casa de Tenten. Ambos estaban en una no muy convencional situación. Ella recostada bajo él en su cama, y Neji besándola sin descanso. De pronto paró y se vio confundido, Tenten lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa Neji? Hoy te ves muy pensativo.

-Tenten, hay algo que quiero decirte… - Habló un tanto dudoso. Tenten se le acercó para besar sus labios, y luego le mostró su sonrisa comprensiva.

-Sabía que algo te pasaba, y también que tarde o temprano me lo dirías.

Neji sonrió. Vaya, Tenten lo conocía muy bien, era imposible ocultarle las cosas, ya que ella siempre lo adivinaba todo tan sólo con ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Tenten… - El castaño se separó un poco más, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Tenten hizo lo mismo, mientras lo miraba atentamente - ¿Recuerdas que te comenté… lo de la madre de Hinata?

-Si ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Mi prima se ha estado viendo a escondidas con ella… nos ha engañado a todos… y esa mujer… está libre ahora, después de matar a mi padre – Neji apretó sus puños, estaba demasiado enfadado, no podía entender como Hinata era capaz de estar con esa asesina. Aunque fuese su madre él no lo aceptaría.

-Neji… - Tenten lo abrazó por la espalda – Es su madre, es obvio que quiera estar con ella, además ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ella mató… a tu padre?

.Mi tío me lo dijo…

-¿Y que pasa si no fue así?

El castaño se quedó pensando ante esta nueva posibilidad ¿Y si Hanako no hubiese sido la asesina de su padre, sino otra persona? ¿Y si fuera así, entonces quien lo hizo?

* * *

-"¿De verdad estará enfermo?" – Pensaba Karin con duda, mientras veía como Suigetsu se engullía su tercer tazón de fideos a toda pastilla. La pelirroja estaba impresionada, jamás pensó que alguien comiera tan rápido.

Suigetsu la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero seguía comiendo.

Finalmente el albino se detuvo, dándose un golpe en la barriga y suspirando.

-Estoy lleno.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? – Preguntó Karin algo sorprendida, con sus lentes desarreglados.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tenía hambre – Respondió el chico normalmente – Oye, gracias por traerme los deberes, pero no te hubieras molestado – Sonriendo.

-No lo hice porque quise, las chicas me obligaron – Respondió Karin un tanto sonrojada al ver sonreír a Suigetsu. Miró para otro lado mientras arreglaba sus anteojos.

-¿Y por que te has puesto así? – Preguntó Suigetsu riendo divertido, mientras se acercaba a la chica, que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-¿A-así como?

-Tan nerviosa – Suigetsu se puso justo frente a ella, tomándola por la cintura. Karin se soltó de él y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Me voy a casa, ya traje lo que debía traer, bye – Y desapareció tras la puerta, mientras Suigetsu sonreía para sí mismo.

-Ya vas a caer, jejeje.

* * *

Matsuri se recostó en su cama. Acababa de salir de la ducha hace unos minutos y ya llevaba puesta su camisa de dormir. Hacía muchísimo calor, así que era un pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Padre… - Susurró con cierta tristeza, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a recordar los hechos de esta tarde.

_Al entrar a esa habitación la confusión pudo más que todo. Su padre estaba en esa cama, se veía tan débil que no pudo evitar compadecerse de él._

_-Padre… yo…_

_-Acércate – Pidió el hombre, mientras los dos niños pequeños no dejaban de observarla._

_Matsuri hizo caso a su petición, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tanto que deseaba preguntar, contar, pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar, estaba aturdida y nada salía de sus labios._

_-Ellos dos son tus hermanos, él es Kyo – Dijo el hombre señalando al chico mayor – Y él Ryu – Señalando al más pequeño._

_-Papá, que linda hermana tenemos – Dijo el pequeño Ryu. Matsuri le sonrió, esos niños no tenían la culpa de nada, ella no les guardaba ningún rencor._

_-Hola Kyo y Ryu, mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos._

_-Gracias hermana – Dijo Kyo sonriendo. Después de eso los dos niños salieron de la habitación llamados por su madre, dejando sola a Matsuri con su padre._

_-Y-yo… - Trató de hablar la castaña._

_-Perdóname hija, se que he sido un mal padre, te abandoné y no merezco tu perdón, pero no quiero irme sin que al menos pueda ver tu sonrisa, sin decirte que te quiero, que lo siento._

_-Yo… yo también te quiero papá – De pronto, todo lo que tenía que decir, toda la rabia que había acumulado en su corazón durante años, el dolor e incluso el odio, todo se esfumó, dejando sólo el sentimiento de querer abrazarlo, lo extrañaba tanto._

_-Matsuri…_

_-Papá… no quiero que me dejes otra vez… te necesito – Decía la chica comenzando a llorar amargamente. Su padre sólo le sonrió._

_-Lo siento mucho hija, papá otra vez tendrá que irse._

Matsuri se dio una vuelta en la cama al terminar de recordar. Otra vez estaba llorando, pero era porque no quería perderlo justo al haber vuelto a encontrarlo.

-No te mueras papá… - Suplicó mirando por la ventana de su cuarto.

* * *

Sakura se despidió de Sasuke con un beso. Él la había llevado hasta la puerta de su casa, y una vez allí, se subió a su auto y se fue.

La pelirrosa suspiró hondamente mientras giraba la perilla de su puerta. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Aún se sentía en un profundo y hermoso sueño.

-Sasuke-kun – Suspiró. Entró a su casa y subió las escaleras, mientras su tía la veía algo intrigada. Se tiró sobre la cama abrazando la almohada, y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – Ahhh, no puedo creerlo.

* * *

Naruto estaba por acostarse, cuando recibió una llamada que estaba esperando hace bastante rato. Se recostó sobre la cama y contestó.

-¿Bueno?

_-Naruto-kun _– Habló Hinata del otro lado, se podía oír como sollozaba, lo que preocupó mucho al rubio.

-¿Estás bien hime-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?

-_Estoy bien… sólo quería avisarte que mañana no iré a la escuela, estaré ocupada yéndome a casa de mamá._

_-_Hinata… yo iré contigo, no pienso dejarte sola.

-_Pero Naruto-kun… - _El rubio la interrumpió.

-Está bien, yo quiero estar a tu lado, sabes que te adoro y me preocupo por ti, déjame estar contigo Hinata-chan.

-_De acuerdo, te amo Naruto-kun – _Se le oyó más animada a la Hyuuga.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa hermosa.

* * *

La noche pasó rápido y el día llegó con los primeros rayos del sol.

A primera hora Hinata y Hanabi estaban abandonando su casa. Naruto estaba con ellas, ayudándoles a llevar todo al auto de Hanako, quien se presentó en esa casa buscando a sus hijas.

Neji miraba con odio la escena y Hiashi no decía nada.

-Hinata, Hanabi, es hora de irnos – Dijo Hanako, mirando a Hiashi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. No lo odiaba, y no le guardaba rencor por haberla encerrado en esa cárcel, ella sólo quería que la verdadera asesina pagase.

Motoko salió de la casa muy animada, sonriente como nunca antes. Por fin las mocosas se iban de su vida para siempre. Sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que afuera estaba Hanako con sus hijas.

Hanako al verla se sorprendió, pero lo entendió todo.

-Motoko… - Dijo la madre de las chicas. Motoko la miró con profundo odio ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?

-Hanako…

Hiashi entonces miró a su actual esposa sorprendido, él no sabía que se conocían. La única razón por la que pensó que Motoko despreciaba a Hanako era por las incontables veces que él le había hablado sobre la madre de sus hijas, pero de ahí a que se conocieran.

Hanako no dijo nada más. Subió al auto junto a sus hijas y Naruto, y se fueron del lugar.

-"Tal y como lo pensaba… Motoko, tú eres la causante de todo… tú vas a pagar todo el daño que le has hecho a mi familia" – Pensó Hanako.

-"Maldita Hanako, te haré suplicar tu muerte, lo juro" – Pensaba la macabra mente de Motoko.

Hinata miró por última vez su casa, y a su padre, al igual que la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Motoko.

-"Adiós hogar" – Pensó la ojiperla.

* * *

En la escuela, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de los ausentes del día, pero nadie dijo nada.

Gaara no dejaba de ver a Matsuri, le alegraba que hoy si hubiese venido, aunque la veía bastante decaída, y eso lo ponía muy triste.

Sasuke y Sakura no dejaban de hacerse ojitos y lanzarse besos, lo que estaba incomodando bastante a Asuma-sensei.

Shikamaru estaba dormido sobre su asiento y Temari lo picaba con su lápiz para que despertara, pero no había caso.

Tenten pensaba en que de seguro algo le habría pasado a Neji, y tenía que ver con lo que le comentó el día anterior, pues él tampoco había asistido a la escuela.

Ino y Sai no dejaban de verse, ella le sonreía y él le correspondía el gesto. Naruko se dio cuenta de esto, y pensó sonriente que por fin sus amigos se habían reconciliado.

Después de que tocaran el timbre todos salieron al recreo.

Ino se acercó a Naruko algo apenada, bajando la mirada constantemente.

-¿Sucede algo Ino-chan? – Preguntó la Uzumaki algo intrigada.

-Ajá… Naruko-chan yo… quería hablar contigo… de algo.

-Si, claro – Respondió Naruko con una sonrisa.

Sai pasó junto a ellas y les sonrió a ambas.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Tenten, Matsuri y Temari, a lo que Sakura se tapó los oídos.

-¿Y como fue? ¿Te dolió? – Le preguntaba Matsuri un tanto avergonzada.

-Pues un poco – Confesó la pelirrosa sonrojándose. Les acababa de contar a sus amigas su experiencia con Sasuke, y es que estaba tan emocionada que no se podía estar callada.

-Sakura tiene razón Matsuri, si duele un poco – Dijo Tenten con normalidad – Pero el dolor pasa luego – Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas, y ella se puso algo nerviosa - ¿Qué? Sakura no es la única.

Temari suspiró – No puedo creer que ustedes si y yo no.

-¿Y tú que Matsuri? – Preguntó Tenten viendo a la castaña sospechosamente.

-Y-yo nada, Gaara y yo nunca… bueno, no pasó nada – Dijo bajando la mirada – Ni siquiera intentó tocarme, seguro no le importaba tanto como dice.

-Nada que ver Matsuri – La regañó Temari – Mi hermano te adora, está muy triste desde su rompimiento, deberías darle una oportunidad y hablar con él.

-N-no – Matsuri se levantó un tanto enfadada – Ya hablamos el otro día, y le dejé claro que no lo perdonaría. Te agradecería Temari-san, que no te metas en nuestros asuntos – Después de decir esto la chica se alejó. Temari volvió a suspirar.

-Es una cabeza dura ¿No creen?

-Si que lo es – Dijo Sakura – Pero tiene razón, no creo que le sea fácil perdonar a Gaara, lo que él le hizo fue muy cruel.

-Si, ya lo se – Temari miró por donde se había ido Matsuri – "Pero Gaara está arrepentido"

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi, su madre y también Naruto, habían llegado al departamento donde las hermanas Hyuuga iban a vivir.

El rubio ayudaba a su novia a ordenar sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto, y se habían quedado solos.

-Gracias por venir Naruto-kun, si tú no estuvieras aquí todo se me habría hecho mucho más difícil – Confesó la ojiperla con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba realmente agradecida de tener a una persona como Naruto a su lado, alguien que siempre estuviera preocupado por ella, y que la amara como ella lo hacía con él.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, y la abrazó de una forma muy dulce. Ella le correspondió, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-Yo te amo Hinata, y daría todo por ti. Yo iré a donde tú vayas, y siempre voy a estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas… nadie volverá a separarnos jamás – Le aseguró aún abrazándola. Hinata lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, y simplemente se acercó, dejando que sus labios hicieran contacto de una forma dulce.

Sin embargo el beso fue tomando más intensidad, hasta volverse apasionado. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer detenerse, se sentían tan bien.

Naruto se separó por un momento en busca de aire, y la volvió a besar mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, y su otra mano se aferraba a la cintura de la ojiperla.

Atrás de ellos estaba la que sería la nueva cama de Hinata, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejaron caer sobre ella, sin despegar sus labios.

La mano derecha de Naruto comenzó a subir por la pierna izquierda de Hinata, muy lentamente, mientras ella guiaba sus manos por la espalda del rubio.

-¡Hinata, Naruto-kun, vengas a desayunar! – Oyeron el grito de Hanako, lo que los sacó de contexto completamente.

Naruto aún estaba sobre Hinata, pero ya habían dejado de besarse.

-Lo siento hime-chan, creo que me dejé llevar.

-No has sido el único – Confesó Hinata algo sonrojada. Después de eso le dio un beso corto y ambos se levantaron para bajar.

* * *

Matsuri estaba caminando hacia el patio trasero, no quería ver a nadie. No sabía si estaba de mal humor, o demasiado triste por su padre.

-Matsuri – Alguien la llamó desde la espalda. La castaña se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el hermano mayo de Gaara – Que bueno, al fin te encuentro.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la chica sin rodeos, y mirándolo con frialdad. Él también había tenido culpa en lo que le hizo Gaara, y era una de las personas a las que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

-Se que me odias, pero tengo algo que hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Matsuri se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Kankuro la agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que se volteara – Suéltame ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú no te vas hasta que no me escuches – Advirtió el castaño, poniendo demasiada fuerza en su agarre.

-Me estás lastimando – Se quejaba Matsuri, pero Kankuro no la soltaba - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que escuches a Gaara, él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, fue toda mía, yo le propuse la apuesta – Decía Kankuro bajando la mirada.

-Pero él la aceptó, y además no me dijo nada, esperó a que me enterara de la peor forma ¿Y aún así quieres que lo perdone? – Matsuri trataba de no llorar, no podía hacerlo en frente de él.

-Gaara te ama, y está sufriendo por ti. Lo único que pido es que le des una oportunidad, sólo una.

-Él se merece eso y mucho más por lo que me hizo. Tú no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido yo. Vienes a hablar por él, y no te importa lo que yo pueda estar sintiendo – Matsuri bajó la mirada. Ella no creía cuando le decían que Gaara la amaba, no quería creer en eso, incluso cuando él mismo se lo había dicho, prefería pensar que sólo quería tener la consciencia tranquila – Gaara no me ama…

-Eso no es verdad, él está enamorado de ti, lo estaba desde antes de esta apuesta.

-¡Mentira! – Matsuri movió su mano tan fuerte que al fin pudo liberarse del agarre de Kankuro, el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ganas haciendo esto? – Preguntó el castaño. Matsuri lo miró confundida – Si lo que quieres es vengarte de él, realmente eres buena ¿Pero es eso lo que en verdad te hace feliz?

Cuando Kankuro hizo esa pregunta, la chica se sorprendió ¿Vengarse? Ella no se estaba vengando.

-Te equivocas… yo no estoy vengándome de nadie… - Bajó la mirada al sentir una lágrima caer – Yo no puedo perdonarlo… eso es todo… - Se fue corriendo.

Kankuro se quedó ahí, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Creo que he hecho todo lo que podía, esta niña es más terca que un burro.

* * *

Ino y Naruko estaban en el patio de la escuela, sentadas sobre el césped.

-¿De que querías hablarme Ino-chan? – Preguntó Naruko con su habitual sonrisa. Ino la miró un tanto apenada, y bajó la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento mucho Naruko-chan! – Se disculpó la Yamanaka.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó Naruko confundida. No entendía por que Ino se estaba disculpando con ella, no recordaba que le hubiera hecho algo malo - ¿Por qué te disculpas Ino-chan?

-Porque he sido una tonta… todo este tiempo he pensando que quieres quitarme a Sai-kun, cuando en realidad… tú eres una verdadera amiga… y yo…

-Pero… yo he estado enamorada de él todo este tiempo… es lo mismo – Dijo la Uzumaki bajando la mirada.

-No es cierto, tú no has hecho nada malo, lo amas, pero no has intentado separarnos. Al contrario, se que te alegras de vernos juntos.

-Es es cierto… porque yo los quiero a ambos – Dijo Naruko sonriendo, pero se sorprendió al sentir que Ino la abrazaba.

-Perdóname, he sido una mala amiga.

-No es cierto… sólo defendías a la persona que amas – Respondió Naruko correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga. Desde lejos, Sai las veía con una sonrisa.

* * *

Neji estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Su celular sonaba y se dio cuenta de que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Tenten.

Sin embargo no tenía ánimos de contestar a nadie. No podía entenderlo, esa asesina se había llevado a sus primas. Ellas deberías despreciarla y no correr a sus brazos, pero así lo habían hecho.

-¿Por qué? – Masculló con rabia - ¿Por qué esa mujer mató a mi padre? – Se preguntó confundido.

* * *

-Bueno, yo me voy al colegio – Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su novia. Ambos estaban parados afuera del departamento de Hanako.

-¿Te vas a esta hora? – Le preguntó Hinata sin soltarlo – Quería estar más contigo, además no te dejaran entrar tan tarde.

-No te preocupes, le pedí un permiso a la vieja – Respondió el rubio – Tengo que irme porque en la tarde tengo un examen que le debía a Ebizu-sensei, y si no lo hago hoy me pondrá una mala nota.

-Me alegra que ahora seas tan responsable – Le sonrió la ojiperla, mirándolo directamente a los ojos azules – Eso me hace sentir orgullosa.

-Bueno, eso es gracias a ti, si no fuera por ti seguiría siendo un burro jeje – Rió Naruto con una gotita en su frente, recordando cuando Kakashi-sensei le había pedido a Hinata que lo ayudara a estudiar – Bueno hime-chan, ya me voy.

-¿Vas a venir después?

-Claro – Naruto se separó de ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Nos vemos luego.

-Hai, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti.

El rubio al fin se alejó. Iba a ser un poco raro tener que visitar a Hinata en ese lugar, pero de a poco se acostumbraría. Además la madre de Hinata lo adoraba, y era mucho más simpática que Hiashi.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba Hiashi. Estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio, escondiendo el rostro con las manos.

Motoko se le acercó con una taza de café en las manos y la dejó junto a él. Luego se sentó en la silla de en frente.

-Tranquilo Hiashi, todo estará bien.

-Se han ido, mis hijas me han abandonado por ella ¿No lo entiendes? Todo está mal – Decía el Hyuuga sin levantar su vista.

-Pero yo sigo aquí contigo – Habló la mujer. Sacó algo se su bolsillo, una especie de polvo y puso un poco dentro del café, sin que él se diera cuenta – Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor.

-No quiero nada.

-Vamos amor, un poco nada más, así vas a ver que pronto pasa todo esto.

Hiashi la miró y observó como ella le sonreía. En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado cuando Hanako había venido por sus hijas.

-¿Por qué conocías a Hanako? – Preguntó mientras tomaba la taza de café en sus manos. Motoko no sabía que decir, algo se tenía que inventar, pero jamás diría la verdad.

-Fui a verla un par de veces a la cárcel, y luego cuando salió.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte, sólo quería hablar con ella para que dejara en paz a nuestra familia, pero parece que no sirvió de nada – Dijo Motoko simulando tristeza – Se ha llevado a las niñas…

-Si – Hiashi le dio un sorbo a su café, tratando de calmarse un poco. Motoko le sonrió y él trató de sonreír también, dando otro sorbo.

-"Bebe, bebe más, que pronto todo terminará" – Pensó la mujer.

* * *

El segundo recreo ya había llegado, y Gaara estaba caminando por el patio. Matsuri no se había aparecido por el salón después del primer recreo, y estaba algo preocupado.

Llegó hasta las zonas deportivas, en donde estaban la cancha de fútbol y la de tenis, y justo frente a sus ojos pasó una pelota, que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡Lo siento! – Escuchó una voz femenina. Gaara se volteó hacia esa chica y la observó - ¿Uh? ¡Gaara! – Gritó ella.

-¿Yuki? – Se preguntó Gaara al verla acercarse. La pelinegra venía corriendo hacia él, y al llegar sostuvo sus rodillas respirando agitadamente debido al cansancio.

-Vaya, no sabía que ibas aquí – Dijo Yuki un poco cansada – Que agradable sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo… - El pelirrojo notó que Yuki traía puesto el uniforme de deportes, y se veía bastante bien con él, así que sin quererlo se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada - ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado?

-Bueno… me trasfirieron hace dos semanas. Mis padres se vinieron aquí a Konoha por trabajo, pero me da gusto ver que estamos en la misma escuela – Decía Yuki sonriente. Gaara también le sonrió y por un momento se olvidó de lo triste que estaba hace un momento.

-Veo que estás practicando tenis.

-Si, pero sigo siendo malísima – Respondió la chica con una gotita en su frente – Hey ¿Por qué no me ayudas de nuevo? – Preguntó entusiasmada mientras jalaba a Gaara del brazo.

-De acuerdo, pero no me jales así – Decía el pelirrojo.

* * *

Matsuri salía del baño. Había estado un buen rato encerrada ahí, tratando de pensar y de aclarar su mente. No entendía por que aún seguía mal, ya debería haber superado lo de Gaara, pero no podía.

-Ya, ya para de pensar en él, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que estar pensando todo el día en un idio… - No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando al ver hacia la cancha de tenis notó a Gaara muy feliz de la vida, mientras trataba de enseñar el juego a una chica, que a leguas se notaba muy hermosa.

Matsuri se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Lo sabía… él me estaba mintiendo, Gaara no me ama como dice – Se dijo con tristeza mientras corría. De pronto chocó contra una persona y debido al impacto cayó sentada al piso.

-¿Matsuri?

La chica levantó la cabeza para verlo. Sus ojos se aguaron y al levantarse se abrazó a él.

-¡Sasori-kun!

-¿Por qué estás llorando? – Le preguntó Sasori muy preocupado mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Matsuri no dijo nada, simplemente siguió llorando – Tranquila, estoy contigo.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados junto a un árbol de la escuela. Ambos estaban abrazados, y la pelirrosa se veía más feliz de lo normal al estar junto a él.

-Oye Sasuke-kun… - Habló Sakura. Sasuke la miró con atención, ya que antes estaba viendo a las nubes.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Te amo mucho.

-Y yo a ti Sakura.

-¿Nunca me dejarás cierto?

Sasuke la miró un tanto confundido ¿Por qué hacerle una pregunta como esa? Claro que él no pensaba dejarla, ni que estuviera loco. Sin embargo pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de Sakura al tardarse en responder.

-Claro que no – Respondió con una sonrisa, como si esa respuesta fuese la más obvia del planeta – No se que está pasando por tu cabecita loca ahora, pero créeme, yo voy a estar contigo siempre.

-Es que… he oído que una vez que se tienen relaciones – Lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza la pelirrosa – Los hombres abandonan a las mujeres, porque eso era todo lo que querían.

-Sakura, no digas tonterías – La reprendió Sasuke – Yo ya no soy así, y eso es porque tú me cambiaste – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Porque te amo.

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó, para después besarlo.

* * *

El timbre para volver a clases sonó, y Naruto corría como desquiciado para lograr llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase. Había tenido que estar como diez minutos discutiendo con el conserje para que lo dejara pasar, incluso aunque le mostró el permiso firmado de la directora.

Ahora iba por el pasillo, corriendo hacia su salón. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención; un chico que entraba al baño, mirando sospechosamente para todos lados.

A Naruto le pareció bastante inusual este comportamiento, así que decidió seguirlo.

Entró sigilosamente, y se quedó parado junto a la puerta, mientras veía al chico entrar a uno de los baños.

-¿Ya está lo que pedí? – Se escuchó su voz preguntando.

-Ajá, pero primero el dinero mocoso – Se oyó otra voz, que provenía del mismo lugar en donde estaba el chico.

-"¿Qué es esto?" – Se preguntó el rubio.

-Si, aquí está, ahora dame mi droga – Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y Naruto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se detuvo justo fuera de su salón de clases, sin embargo se encontraba tan perturbado que no entró de inmediato.

-"¿Droga… aquí en la escuela…?" – Pensó casi espantado.

* * *

Las clases siguieron normales el resto del día. Naruto se integró al resto y realizó su examen.

Después de esto transcurrieron dos semanas completas. Faltaba sólo una semana para la tan ansiada graduación de los terceros años y todos estaban muy atareados. Algunos preparando el salón, otros inmersos en exámenes y procesos para entrar a la universidad.

Itachi estaba saliendo de su casa. Hoy iría a visitar una universidad que si le gustaba se quedaría allí, ya que había recibido muchas solicitudes pero ninguna se acomodaba a sus gustos. (lo que es poder regodearse xD)

-¿Ya te vas Itachi? – Preguntó Mikoto viendo a su hijo, quien se ponía un bolso de color negro, que combinaba con el resto de su atuendo.

-Así es mamá, creo que esta universidad será perfecta – Respondió con una sonrisa – Dile a papá que no me odie.

-Tranquilo, él lo aceptará tarde o temprano.

Itachi salió, y Sasuke venía bajando las escaleras.

-Hola mamá – Saludó sonriente. Mikoto se había dado cuenta que de un tiempo para acá Sasuke siempre estaba sonriente, sin importar que se peleara con su padre, y eso se debía a que tenía una novia a la cual quería mucho.

-¿No vas a desayunar Sasuke?

-No, comeré algo en la escuela, ya estoy llegando algo tarde – Respondió Sasuke. Besó la mejilla de su madre y salió de la casa.

-Mis hijos están creciendo – Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los chicos llegaban a la escuela como siempre.

Hinata ya no venía en auto, ahora ella y su hermana venían en un taxi todos los días. Y cada vez que se encontraban con su primo Neji, él las miraba despectivamente.

Al principio fue difícil para la Hyuuga tener que dejar su hogar. Fue un cambio muy drástico, de una gran mansión a un pequeño departamento, pero lo valía con tal de estar con su madre, además no podía vivir toda su vida siendo una niña mimada.

Hanabi por su parte se acostumbró rápidamente, y tampoco le importaba mucho tener que tomar un taxi, así que todo iba bien.

Las cosas con Naruto habían ido excelentemente, aunque Hinata de vez en cuando lo notaba medio distraído, pero no decía nada.

Naruto aún seguía impresionado por lo que había visto. Jamás se imaginó que en la escuela vendieran drogas, y ahora entendía todo lo que había hecho Sayu con él. Había pensado muchas veces en hablar el asunto con Tsunade, pero a la mera hora se arrepentía, así que al final decidió olvidarlo.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban mejor que nunca. La pelirrosa era odiada por el club de fans de Sasuke, y de verdad era lo que menos le preocupaba en estos momentos. Su relación había crecido favorablemente y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Sakura se comunicaba permanentemente con sus padres y les contaba lo genial que le estaba yendo en la escuela, y claro con sus amigos y su novio, aunque omitía ciertos detalles, por bien de la salud mental de sus padres, y para que siguieran pensando que su hija seguía siendo una niña.

Sasuke, por extraño que parezca, se estaba llevando mucho mejor con su padre. Todo había comenzado desde el día de la discusión de su padre con Itachi. Aunque ahora Fugaku ni miraba al mayor de sus hijos.

Gaara y Matsuri por su parte estaban cada vez más distanciados. No se dirigían la palabra en el salón ni para pedirse algo prestado. Tampoco se miraban. La verdad era que ambos habían decidido olvidarse, sin importar que. Y a pesar de eso, aún seguían pensando el uno en el otro.

Gaara pasaba bastante tiempo enseñando tenis a Yuki, lo que hacía sentir mal a Matsuri, quien cada vez creía menos en su supuesto amor. Mientras ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigas o con Sasori, con quien había vuelto a llevarse muy bien.

En los pasillos se podía ver a Shikamaru y Temari muy acaramelados, al igual que a Kiba y Kana.

Karin y Suigetsu parecían llevarse mejor, además la pelirroja se llevaba muy bien con el resto de las chicas, y ya no estaba interesada en Sasuke en lo absoluto.

Ino y Sai se veían realmente felices desde que habían regresado, y ahora Ino se llevaba mucho mejor con Naruko, la cual poco a poco iba olvidando su amor por Sai, dejando sólo un sentimiento de amistad.

Neji se veía bastante aislado y amargado este último tiempo, la única forma de hacerlo sonreír era estando con Tenten.

Al fin llegó el día lunes…

Las chicas hablaban en la cafetería durante el recreo.

-Vaya, ya sólo queda una semana para salir de vacaciones – Decía Sakura estirando sus brazos.

-Si, que bien suena eso – Dijo Hinata imitando a la pelirrosa – Ya podremos descansar un buen tiempo.

-Si, será genial – Habló esta vez Matsuri – Aunque será una pena, ya no podré ver más a Sasori-kun en el colegio.

-Lo que es yo, me iré a la playa por un mes – Dijo Ino muy sonriente. Todas la miraron, un tanto sorprendidas y envidiosas.

-No puede ser, yo no tengo panorama – Se quejó Temari – Con el vago de Shikamaru no tengo a donde ir – Suspiró.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – Preguntó Ino – Bueno, todas pueden venir.

-¡¿De verdad?! – Preguntó Tenten emocionada.

-Claro, papá es dueño del hotel, podemos pedírselo prestado, él aceptará con gusto – Dijo Ino sonriendo. Todas las chicas se miraron sonrientes.

-¡Nos vamos a la playa! – Gritó Naruko. Las demás la miraron con una gotita en sus frentes.

-Siempre tan efusiva ¿No Naruko-chan? – Dijo Hinata – "Como se nota que es hermana de Naruto-kun"

-¿Y pueden venir los chicos? – Preguntó Sakura – Porque sin Sasuke-kun me aburro.

-Si, tú sin tu Sasuke-kun y Hinata sin su Naruto-kun y Tenten sin su Neji y bla, bla, mejor no sigo porque no acabo – Dijo Ino – Vamos a invitarlos también – Suspiró un tanto fastidiada.

Las demás sonrieron más, después de todo iban a tener unas grandes vacaciones en la playa.

-"Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con que vaya Gaara" – Pensó Matsuri con el ceño fruncido – "Bueno, invitaré a Sasori-kun" – Poniendo una sonrisa.

-Está decidido entonces – Ino se puso de pie - ¡En dos semanas nos vamos a la playa! – Gritó emocionada, mientras las chicas le hacían coro.

Continuara…

Avance:

El día de la graduación de los terceros años ha llegado, y el grupo de segundo es cordialmente invitado como recompensa por ayudar a arreglar el salón. Las vacaciones al fin han llegado, y nuestros protagonistas se preparan para un viaje que traerá muchas sorpresas.

Próximo capitulo: Fin de curso.

…………………….

**Se ha terminado este capitulo. No doy muchos adelantos del próximo ya que es el final. Muy pronto viene la segunda temporada, que les aseguro será mucho mejor.**

**Ahora, una vez más gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye ^^ **


	24. Final de curso

**¡¡¡Oyasumi!!!**

**Hoy por fin les traigo el capitulo final de este fic. ¿Se dieron cuenta que esta semana he actualizado mucho? xD**

**Bueno, nunca pensé que llegaría este día, pero finalmente Amores de Secundaria ha terminado T_T**

**Aunque no se para que lloro, lo único que quería era llegar ya a la segunda temporada. Es que tengo muchísimas ideas para ella.**

**Si creen que faltó algo en este capitulo final, es porque intencionalmente lo dejé pendiente ¿Quién quiere un final que no deje incógnitas? Esa es la fórmula para sacar la segunda temporada, si lo hubiese dejado todo cerrado, la idea de la segunda temporada tendría que echarla a la basura.**

**Bueno, gracias por todo el tiempo que me han dedicado en este y mis otros fics, me alegra mucho que me hayan seguido hasta este punto. Y se que se van a enojar por dejarlo así, pero como dije, todo sea por poder continuarlo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí, porque sino Gaara-sama y Naruto-sama serían míos xD**

**PD: Pasen por mi profile y lean la sinopsis de una nueva historia que estoy desarrollando, a ver si les gusta la idea. Se llama Demon Soul y es un Naruhina, un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir (está bien MUY diferente, pero no por eso menos bueno)- Si les interesa me dicen, para apurar el proceso xD.**

**Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo final.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Fin de curso. (Final)**

-Finalmente… mañana es el último día de clases – Decía Ino emocionada, mientras ella y el resto de su salón ordenaban el lugar donde tendría lugar la graduación de los terceros años.

Otra vez se los habían pedido, pero ésta vez aceptaron de buena gana ya que serían invitados a la fiesta.

-Te ves emocionada Ino-chan – Dijo Sai sonriéndole - ¿Tantas ganas tienes de acabar el año?

-¿Tú no? Para mi este año ha sido un fastidio – Miró a Sai – Excepto por el hecho de haberte conocido.

-Pues entonces tendremos que hacer que el próximo años sea mucho mejor.

-Seguro – Dijo la rubia mientras pintaba una pared.

Matsuri trataba de llevar una pesada mesa ella sola afuera del lugar, pero apenas podía moverla. Gaara lo notó y enseguida fue en su ayuda.

-No te necesito – Dijo la castaña enfadada.

-Que orgullosa eres, claro que necesitas ayuda ¿O esperas mover eso tú sola cuando ni siquiera puedes levantarlo?

Matsuri le hizo un desprecio – He dicho que no te necesito idiota, puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola, además es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

-¿Ahora resulta que soy una mala compañía? – Preguntó Gaara con su sonrisa petulante, haciendo a Matsuri enfadarse aún más. Si algo le molestaba de él era que jamás dejaba de mostrarse tan presuntuoso.

-Desde el principio lo fuiste – Dijo Matsuri desviando la mirada, y quitando sus manos del pesado mueble.

-Pero igual te enamoraste de mi – Gaara se cruzó de brazos, aún manteniendo su molesta sonrisa, la que sacaba de quicio a la castaña. Odiaba mil veces más que a esa sonrisa, cuando él tenía la razón, cuando no hallaba la forma de contradecir o contraatacar sus palabras. En ese momento se molestaba consigo misma.

-¡Pero eso es agua pasada! – Gritó encolerizada – Yo ya no… - Dudó por un momento, pero luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, y habló sin titubear – Yo ya no te amo, no hay una persona el mundo que me irrite tanto como tú. Ya te olvidé por completo.

La chica estaba molesta, él no decía nada, así que simplemente lo pasó de largo, pero al pasar a su lado él la tomó de la muñeca. Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla, ni ella lo hizo con él, simplemente la detuvo.

-No te creo nada – Fue lo único que dijo Gaara antes de soltarla, y de que ella saliera corriendo. Pero no estaba llorando, porque se había prometido a sí misma no volver a derramar ni una sola lágrima más por Sabaku No Gaara.

Hinata estaba pintando una pared de color blanco. Debían quitar todo rastro del baile de navidad. Parecía estar muy concentrada en su tarea, pero en realidad una cosa no dejaba de pasar por su mente, algo que la había estado atormentando desde hace unos días.

Lo que casi pasó con Naruto en su nueva casa.

Desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en ello, en lo que pudo pasar. Era verdad que deseaba estar con Naruto de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en algo como _tener relaciones _sino hasta ese día en particular.

-"Me pregunto que pensará Naruto-kun sobre esto… ¿Acaso él querrá?" – Sacudió su cabeza para poder pensar en otra cosa. No se sentía preparada para eso aún ¿Pero y si Naruto se lo pedía? – "No… me muero de la vergüenza de sólo pensar estas cosas"

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y notó su rostro muy sonrojado, por lo que se preocupó por ella, pues pensó que debía tener alguna enfermedad.

-¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? ¿No estás enferma o algo? – Preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la frente de su novia, pero ella con este gesto sólo se sonrojó más – Te estás poniendo aún más roja.

-E-estoy bien Naruto-kun, es sólo que… me dio calor jejeje – Respondió la ojiperla nerviosa moviendo la brocha para todos lados, hasta que le salpicó un poco de pintura en la cara y la ropa al rubio - ¡Ah, lo siento!

-Descuida – Respondió Naruto sonriendo – Voy al baño a limpiarme, ya regreso.

-Yo voy contigo, después de todo fue mi culpa.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Naruto y los dos partieron al baño, a ver si podrían limpiar algo.

-Eres un vago Shikamaru – Dijo Temari viendo como el Nara sólo se sentaba en una silla sin hacer nada, mientras ella limpiaba un montón de basura.

-Déjame en paz Temari, ¿No ves que estoy cansado? Eso es demasiado problemático para mi – Dijo Shikamaru acomodándose en su asiento, pero Temari le mostró su puño de inmediato.

-¿Quieres esto acaso? – Preguntó con una vena marcada la rubia, y al instante Shikamaru se levantó un poco asustado.

-Cielos, quien me manda a ser el novio de una mujer tan problemática – Se quejó Shikamaru.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-D-dije que eres la novia más linda que alguien puede tener – Respondió nervioso. Temari sólo sonrió.

-Que bueno oír eso – Dijo la rubia. Al verla sonreír, Shikamaru también sonrió.

-"Si, es una problemática, pero se lo perdono porque en verdad la quiero" – Pensó el Nara mientras se ponía a trabajar.

Los demás también hacían su mejor esfuerzo por terminar el salón, pero en realidad era sólo porque querían asistir de colados a la fiesta, ya que serían el único grupo de segundo que podría asistir.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata estaban dentro del baño tratando de limpiar la camisa del rubio que se había manchado de pintura. Su cara ya estaba limpia, pero no podían decir lo mismo de su ropa, ya que sus pantalones también se había manchado.

-De verdad lo siento mucho Naruto-kun – Se disculpó la ojiperla apenada.

-No importa Hinata-chan, yo tengo mucha más ropa en casa jeje.

-Pero aún así lo siento – Dijo Hinata, pero se sorprendió al sentir a Naruto abrazándola.

-Te dije que no importa, no te pongas así – Le susurró el rubio al oído. Hinata sintió un pequeño cosquilleo que creía en su interior, por lo que se puso muy nerviosa. Como no había dejado de pensar en "eso" ahora le daba pena cuando Naruto la abrazaba así.

-N-Naruto-kun… - Susurró Hinata, antes de que Naruto la besara. Él no pretendía nada más que eso, un simple roce entre sus labios, sin embargo Hinata lo entendió de otra manera, y antes de que él se diera cuenta la ojiperla lo había acorralado contra una de las paredes del baño de chicos, y comenzaba a quitar los botones de su camisa, ante la sorprendida mirada de él.

-Hi… ¿Hinata? – Preguntó sorprendido, pero se quedó callado al sentir las manos de la chica deslizarse por su espalda, mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Naruto no quiso pensar en nada en ese momento, sólo quería dejarse llevar. Y ésta vez volteó la situación, haciendo que Hinata quedara atrapada entre la fría pared y su cuerpo, mientras las caricias de ambos subían más de tono.

De pronto oyeron el timbre que indicaba el recreo sonar, y ambos se separaron sonrojados. Por un momento habían olvidado que seguían en la escuela.

-H-Hinata… lo siento… - Se disculpó el rubio sonrojado.

-No… y-yo… mejor salgamos antes de que nos vean.

-S-si.

Los dos salieron del lugar muy apenados, por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

* * *

Después de acabado el periodo de la mañana, todos se encontraban en la cafetería comiendo sus almuerzos.

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en una mesa mientras platicaban.

-Te vi platicando con mi hermano – Decía Temari mientras llevaba un poco de arroz a su boca, viendo a Matsuri, la cual aún no probaba nada.

-Sólo peleamos como siempre – Dijo muy desanimada – Ya sabes, es para lo único que hablamos ahora.

-¿Sigues muy enojada con él? – Preguntó Hinata.

-Ya para que hablar de eso – Suspiró Matsuri - ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

-¿Es verdad que has vuelto a salir con Sasori-san? – Preguntó Ino. Matsuri frunció el ceño, y Naruko miró de reojo a la castaña, por alguna razón estaba expectante de esa respuesta.

-Solo somos amigos y… ¿Hay alguna razón para que todos los temas de conversación traten de mi? – Preguntó algo molesta. Las demás sólo suspiraron.

-¿Siempre tienes que enfadarte así? – Preguntó Tenten.

-Hmp – La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal parece que está molesta – Habló la pelirrosa con una gotita en su frente.

-Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa – Dijo Ino - ¿Ya tienen todo listo para el viaje?

-Pero si es la próxima semana Ino-chan – Respondió Hinata - ¿No me digas que ya tienes todo listo?

-Así es, es que estoy muy ansiosa – Ino estiró sus brazos – No puedo creer que mañana salgamos de vacaciones.

-Ah, seguro Sasuke-kun se verá genial en traje de baño – Decía Sakura babeando debido a su imaginación pervertida, mientras las demás la veían con una gotita en sus frentes.

-Traje de baño… - Repitió Hinata, imaginando a Naruto con un muy pequeño short playero, dejando al descubierto su torso bien trabajado, el mismo que ella había tocado hace unas horas en el baño de chicos. Se sonrojó al recordar esto, y miró hacia abajo, pero sus amigas enseguida notaron que algo le pasaba.

-¿Por qué de pronto te has sonrojado Hinata? – Le preguntó Tenten.

-¿No será que estabas pensando cosas pervertidas con Naruto Nii-san, verdad? – Preguntó Naruko a modo de broma, pero se sorprendió al ver que Hinata se sonrojaba más - ¡No es cierto! – Gritó casi parándose.

Todas comenzaron a reír al ver que Hinata no lo negaba y sólo se ponía aún más avergonzada.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji y Gaara estaban sentados sobre una banca mientras el azabache tomaba una soda, Neji leía un libro, y Gaara no hacía nada más que mirar el pasto y las nubes.

-Que aburrido es esto ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Faltan dos clases – Respondió Gaara a su amigo azabache – No seas impaciente, mañana es el último día.

-Si, ya se, que bien.

-¿Van a ir a la playa? – Preguntó Neji.

-Claro ¿Quién se perdería un viaje a la playa? – Respondió Sasuke – Además seguro hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer ahí.

-Ya estás pensando en hacer cosas pervertidas con Sakura – Habló el pelirrojo haciendo a Sasuke sonrojarse.

-Hmp ¿Y eso que te importa? – En eso sintió vibrar su celular - ¿Bueno? – Pero del otro lado nadie hablaba, sólo se oía una respiración - ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

-_S… Sasuke-kun… - _Se oyó la voz de una chica.

-Si ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Sasuke, pero enseguida le colgaron.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Neji, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Ni idea, aunque me pareció conocida esa voz, pero ha de ser mi imaginación – Dijo Sasuke un tanto pensativo.

Gaara levantó su vista y observó a alguien que le hacía unas señas mientras sonreía.

-¡Gaara-kun! – Gritó Yuki desde el puesto de golosinas - ¡Ven!

-Hey, esa chica parece que está enamorada de ti ¿No crees Gaara? – Dijo el Uchiha, pero Gaara ni se inmutó, sólo se puso de pie.

-Aún si fuera así, yo sólo quiero ser su amigo. Jamás voy a olvidar a Matsuri – Dijo mientras se alejaba para ir donde Yuki.

-Y sigues con eso – Murmuró Sasuke viendo a su amigo pelirrojo irse.

* * *

Las clases siguieron por el resto de la tarde, hasta la hora de la salida. EL último día sólo harían unas convivencias por salón y durante la noche era la tan ansiada fiesta de graduación de los terceros.

-¿Entonces te fue bien en los exámenes finales? – Preguntó Hinata a Naruto, el cual se veía muy sonriente y confiado.

-Ajá, y todo gracias a ti hime-chan, me esforcé mucho gracias a que estudiamos juntos – Respondió Naruto.

-

-Será genial ir a la playa ¿No crees Sasuke-kun? – Decía Sakura tomada de la mano con su novio, el cual asintió.

-¿Estás segura que tus padres no se molestarán? Creí que te irías donde ellos a pasar las vacaciones.

-Me voy al segundo mes – Respondió Sakura – Así que no pasa nada. Por cierto… tu celular está sonando – Avisó la pelirrosa mientras apuntaba al bolsillo del pantalón de Sasuke.

-¿Otra vez? – Se preguntó fastidiado. Después de la primera llamada, lo habían estado molestando todo el resto del día, pero nadie hablaba. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo apagó.

-¿No piensas contestar?

-No, seguro sólo llaman para fastidiar.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada y lo observó con sospecha, pero luego pensó que tal vez sólo eran cosas suyas. Y es que cuando los hombres se ponían tan nerviosos por las llamadas telefónicas era…

-"¿Sasuke-kun no tendrá a otra o si?" – Pensó la pelirrosa – "No, claro que no, él no me haría eso"

-

Neji y Tenten subieron al auto de éste, y antes de cerrar la puerta el castaño observó de reojo a su prima, la cual iba de la mano con Naruto hacia la salida, y tras ellos iba Hanabi oyendo música.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir molesto con ellas? – Le preguntó Tenten.

-Yo no estoy molesto con nadie – Respondió Neji, usando un tono de voz que delataba su disgusto. Tenten suspiró.

-No se a quien quieres engañar – Dijo Tenten tomando su mano – Neji… tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, que yo te amo, pero tienes que hablar con tus primas, ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto – Dijo el ojiblanco en tono frío. Tenten le sonrió, haciendo que él se sintiera un poco culpable por hablarle de esa forma.

-Vámonos – Fue todo lo que dijo Tenten.

* * *

Ino y Sai iban caminando por la calle hacia sus casas. El pelinegro llevaba en la mano el bolso de su novia, que estaba un poco pesado.

-¿Le has puesto piedras a tu mochila Ino-chan?

-Mo, que cruel eres, son sólo mis cosas de siempre – Se quejó la rubia haciendo un berrinche, mientras a Sai le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza.

-De todas formas pesa un montón – Volvió a decir Sai, pero Ino pareció ignorarlo.

-Sai-kun… - Habló de pronto la rubia, usando un tono de voz bastante serio.

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo?

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa – Dijo Ino - ¿Ya te has rendido sobre buscar a tu verdadero padre?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – Sai también se puso muy serio. Desde que se lo contó a Ino, jamás habían tocado el tema, ni una sola vez, por eso le pareció extraño que ella lo sacara así tan de repente.

-Es que… pensé que tal vez… si tú quieres… podemos buscarlo juntos – Decía la rubia un poco asustada por la reacción de su novio. Se esperaba todo, incluso que él se enfadara con ella, pero menos que la abrazara - ¿Sai?

-¿De verdad me ayudarías?

-Claro que si tonto – Respondió ella sonriendo, relajando su cuerpo para sentir mejor el abrazo de Sai – Eres mi novio y te amo, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que puedas encontrar a tu familia ¿Y que me dices?

-Muchas gracias – Sai la miró con su sonrisa y luego de eso la besó, olvidando lo pesado que estaba el bolso de su novia.

* * *

Matsuri caminaba a casa acompañada de Sasori, ambos muy sonrientes y hablando de tonterías.

-Vaya, así que mañana te gradúas – Dijo la castaña con cierta tristeza – Te voy a extrañar, eres un gran amigo.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte Matsuri-chan, pero no sólo como amigo – Dijo Sasori, haciendo que ella bajara la mirada sonrojada.

-No me digas eso…

-¿Aún estás enamorada de Gaara?

-¿Eh? – La castaña levantó su mirada ahora, no esperaba que Sasori le hiciera esa pregunta, y en cierto modo le ofendió – Claro que no, ya te lo había dicho, lo único que siento por él es un profundo desprecio.

-Estaría más feliz de que no sintieras nada, ni amor, ni odio, simplemente nada ¿Pero eso es imposible verdad?

Matsuri no respondió, simplemente volvió a mirar al suelo, y así ambos siguieron caminando hacia la casa de ella.

* * *

Hinata llegó a su casa y se despidió de Naruto. Ella y Hanabi entraron y su madre ya tenía la merienda servida en la mesa, así que ambas se sentaron con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando te vas a la playa Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Hanako mientras ponía un poco de azúcar a su té.

-La próxima semana nos vamos mamá.

-Nada más ten cuidado y no hagas cosas pervertidas con tu novio – Dijo Hanabi, a lo que Hinata se sonrojó mucho.

-¿Es que todo el día me van a molestar con lo mismo? – Se quejó la ojiperla – Primero las chicas en la escuela y ahora tú ¿Acaso falta alguien más?

-Hinata-chan, no te pongas así – Le aconsejó su madre con su sonrisa – Es perfectamente normal que tengas ese tipo de pensamientos con tu novio.

-¿Tú también mamá? – Dijo Hinata deprimida. En ese momento su madre y su hermana comenzaron a reír.

-Ya, no te enojes hija ¿Por qué mejor no comemos en paz?

-Hai.

-Por cierto, he estado teniendo algunos problemas con las cuentas – Dijo Hanako, aparentando desinterés - ¿Así que por que no buscan un trabajo de medio tiempo durante las vacaciones?

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron las dos Hyuugas, una escupiendo el té y la otra atragantándose con el mismo, y ambas con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca en sus vidas habían trabajado.

* * *

Naruto llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta. Al llegar vio a su madre y a su padre muy acomodados frente al televisor viendo las telenovelas de la tarde. A Naruto le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-Ah, ya llegaste Naruto – Dijo Kushina levantándose, dejando ver su vientre de casi seis meses de embarazo - ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias mamá, no tengo hambre así que me voy a mi cuarto – El rubio se quitó los zapatos y se alejó de la puerta, cuando de pronto notó algo - ¿Dónde está Naru-chan?

-Aún no ha llegado de la escuela, pensamos que estaba contigo – Respondió Minato. De pronto todos se miraron preocupados - ¿No le habrá pasado algo?

-Ay, no otra vez – Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Naruko estaba en la calle cerca del parque, y dos tipos con pinta de maleantes estaban frente a ella, mientras la miraban con unas horribles y malvadas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Y entonces traes dinero bonita? – Preguntó uno, acercándose a la asustada rubia Uzumaki.

-N-no, así que déjenme ir por favor – Naruko trató de pasarlos de largo, pero uno le agarró la muñeca – Suélteme.

-No te vas a ir, podemos jugar un poco – Dijo el segundo tipo. Naruko sintió que un terror inmenso la recorría y cerró sus ojos.

-"Oh no ¿Qué van a hacerme?" – Pensó asustada.

-¡Déjenla ahora mismo! – Escuchó una voz. Los dos tipos la soltaron asustados.

-Es el escorpión de la arena roja.

-Perdón… no sabíamos que era amiga tuya Akasuna-san – Dijo uno de ellos, mirando asustado al chico frente a él.

Frente a ellos estaba parado Sasori, quien era conocido y temido en ese lugar como el escorpión de la arena roja. Él era uno de esos tipos a los que todos temían ya que cuando se enojaba los golpeaba y noqueaba.

-Ahora lo saben, así que no se atrevan a tocarla a menos que quieran salir heridos – Amenazó Sasori. Los dos asintieron y luego de hacer una leve reverencia salieron corriendo, dejando sólo una nube de polvo detrás de ellos - ¿Estás bien Naruko-chan?

-¿Akasuna-san? – Preguntó Naruko arqueando una ceja.

-Ah, eso… es mi apellido.

-Mmm, escorpión de la arena roja, que nombre más intimidante – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – Gracias por defenderme Sasori-kun.

-De nada… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Seguro han de estar preocupados – Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa. Naruko simplemente asintió.

* * *

El día de la graduación finalmente llegó, pero pasó tan rápido que muchos ni lo sintieron. Así de rápido llegó la hora de la fiesta.

-Siguiente graduado… - Decía Tsunade arriba del escenario, donde habían varios chicos de tercer año – Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi subió al escenario, ante los gritos de su club de fans y algunas de las chicas de otros salones, mientras Sasuke lo veía con fastidio desde su asiento junto a Sakura, su madre lloraba con un pañuelo en la mano, y Fugaku lo veía un poco molesto.

Shikamaru bostezó aburrido - ¿Cuántos grupos faltan?

-Como cinco – Le respondió Temari – Así que te aguantas, la fiesta no comienza hasta que se hayan presentado todos los graduados.

-Que problemático – Bufó.

-

-Itachi es un creído – Masculló Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, y viendo como Sakura sonreía.

-No lo se, yo creo que realmente se ve muy guapo con esa ropa formal.

-¿Estás diciendo que él se ve mejor que yo? – Preguntó Sasuke molesto, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura primero lo miró sin decir nada, pero luego no pudo evitar reírse de él.

-¿Estás celoso Sasuke-kun?

-Claro que no – Respondió el azabache mirando a otro lado – No digas tonterías.

Sakura volvió a sonreír – De todos modos, tú te ves mejor que él.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al oír lo que quería, y abrazó a su novia por la cintura.

-

Cuando finalmente acabaron las presentaciones, al fin comenzó la fiesta, aunque era sin alcohol por ser de la escuela.

-Que aburrido, una fiesta sin alcohol – Dijo Kankuro a su hermano menor, el cual lo miraba sin el mayor interés.

-Que bueno, así no te emborracharás.

-Tú tampoco eres un santo Gaara – Se quejó el castaño. En ese momento vio a una chica hermosa que se acercaba a ellos, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Hola Gaara-kun – Dijo Yuki, luciendo un vestido negro bastante apretado, que dejaba ver su linda figura y sus enormes pechos.

-Ah, hola Yuki ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras bebía una soda. Kankuro sólo lo miraba a él y luego a Yuki, sin poder creer que su hermano conociera a una chica tan hermosa y no hiciera nada con ella.

-Mi hermano se graduó hoy – Respondió la pelinegra - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Gaara vio como su hermano sentía y él sólo arqueó una ceja.

-De acuerdo – Le respondió a Yuki. Ella le dio la mano y lo jaló, sintiéndose muy feliz.

-La suerte de algunos – Dijo Kankuro antes de beber de su vaso de refresco – Puaj, quiero alcohol.

-

Naruto y Hinata estaban bailando abrazados, al igual Sasuke y Sakura y Shikamaru con Temari, que aunque él no quería bailar, la rubia lo convenció.

Matsuri estaba sentada junto con Ino, Naruko y Tenten, viendo a los que estaban bailando.

Ella observaba a Gaara bailar con esa tal Yuki, había oído su nombre por casualidad. La verdad nunca había cruzado ni media palabra con ella, pero le caía de la patada, y todo se debía a que siempre andaba de resbalosa con Gaara, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Porque aunque Matsuri pregonara que ahora ya no amaba al pelirrojo, sabía que no era más que una mentira para huir de la realidad.

Neji se acercó y sacó a bailar a Tenten, mientras Ino se iba con Sai y de pronto desaparecieron de la fiesta. En eso Sasori se acercó a las dos chicas que quedaban sentadas, junto a su amigo Deidara.

-Hola chicas – Saludó el pelirrojo.

-Hola Sasori-kun – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron con una gotita en sus frentes.

-Felicidades Sasori-kun – Le dijo Naruko sonriendo – Espero que te vaya bien en la universidad.

-¿Al final entraste al sistema escalador? – Le preguntó Matsuri.

-Ajá, estudiaré arte – Respondió Sasori.

-Oigan chicas ¿No quieren bailar? – Las invitó Deidara. Las dos asintieron, y al ponerse de pie Sasori tomó la mano de Matsuri y la llevó a la pista. Naruko sólo los observó, y por alguna razón volvió a sentirse molesta con que él se fuera con otra.

Luego la rubia se fue a bailar con Deidara.

La noche pasaba rápidamente mientras todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, y los padres ya comenzaban a irse, pues ya era bastante tarde y debían trabajar, por lo que sólo iban quedando los ex –estudiantes.

Cuando el último de los padres se fue, algo que todos estaban esperando sucedió.

-¡Es la hora de los tragos! – Gritó un chico, y desde ese instante comenzaron a servir alcohol para todos.

-¿Tsunade-sama acaso está bien que tomen?

-A mi me da igual Shizune – Respondió la rubia, que ya tenía una botella de sake en la mano. A Shizune sólo le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-¿Por qué miras tanto a esa chica Gaara-kun? – Preguntó Yuki casi colgada del cuello de Gaara, pues en ese momento sonaba una canción un tanto romántica, pero él no la miraba para nada, sólo estaba viendo a Matsuri.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó el pelirrojo confundido.

-¿No me estabas escuchando? – Preguntó la ojiazul con el ceño fruncido – Te pregunté que por que ves con tanta atención a esa chica ¿Acaso ella te gusta?

-No es eso Yuki, es que ella es… - Gaara bajó la mirada – Es mi ex –novia.

Yuki se sorprendió, lo que menos esperaba oír era que esa chica fuera la ex -novia de Gaara. Pero aún así no pensaba perder ante nadie.

-¿Y la amas aún?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque siento que estás más pendiente de ella que de mi, y estás bailando conmigo, así que me gustaría que me mires aunque sea un poco.

-Perdóname Yuki es que yo… - Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de la chica. Gaara se quedó sorprendido por ese gesto, abrió sus ojos como platos y la separó de él - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque tú me gustas mucho Gaara.

-Pero Yuki… - Yuki volvió a besarlo, y esta vez Gaara no se resistió.

Matsuri los había visto, y realmente le dolió. Esa tonta se había atrevido a besar a Gaara, a _su _Gaara. Pero él ya no era suyo, así que no podía llorar.

-¿Estás bien con eso? – Le preguntó Sasori. Matsuri simplemente lo miró y le sonrió - ¿Crees que esa sonrisa me convence?

-¿Si no lo hace esta sonrisa entonces que lo hará? – Preguntó la castaña bajando la mirada. Sasori la tomó del mentón para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia – Dijo sin rodeos, y sin dudar por un segundo. Matsuri se sorprendió ¿De verdad Sasori le estaba pidiendo que volvieran?

-Creí que ahora te gustaba Naruko-chan.

-¿Por qué todos están con eso? Ella y yo sólo somos amigos, yo todavía te quiero a ti, y no has respondido a mi pregunta – Sasori la seguía mirando a los ojos, y no pensaba dejarla ir hasta no oír una respuesta.

-Podemos intentarlo – Respondió Matsuri tratando de sonreír. Entonces el pelirrojo la besó. Ahora ella era su novia otra vez, y no volvería a perderla a manos de ese mocoso estúpido de Gaara, de eso estaba seguro.

Reamente no estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, pero al menos así podría olvidarse de Gaara, o eso era lo que creía.

Gaara al verla besarse con Sasori sólo comprobó lo que tanto sospechaba y temía; ella ya no lo quería. Pero en lugar de ponerse triste o enojado, se desquitó volviendo a besar a Yuki, pero de una forma mucho más intensa que antes.

-

Itachi se acercó a Konan, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa, bebiendo un refresco.

-¿No ha vuelto a llamarte el odioso tipo del otro día? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Desde ese día no ha molestado más, creo que de verdad se creyó eso de que somos novios – Respondió la peliazul sonriendo.

-Es una lástima que no sea de verdad – Dijo Itachi – Aunque si tú me dices que si es otra cosa.

-Itachi… - La chica sólo pudo darse cuenta cuando él se acercaba a sus labios, quedando sólo a centímetros de distancia.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Konan? – Preguntó casi susurrando. Su club de fans de mordían las uñas mientras observaban la escena. Ella sonrió al ver a todo ese montón de chicas llorando por Itachi.

-¿No les romperías el corazón?

-Y tú romperías el mío si me dices que no.

-De acuerdo señor corazón de pollo – Sonrió la chica – Acepto – Y después de decir esto lo besó, viendo de reojo a las chicas que casi quería suicidarse.

La fiesta siguió su curso normal, todos bailando felices y abrazados, hasta que acabó.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta el tan ansiado día del viaje.

Todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto de Konoha para irse a la playa por fin. Estaban realmente emocionados.

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto y él la miró con una sonrisa.

-"No se por que, pero siento que este viaje será genial" – Pensó la ojiperla.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a abordar luego de que fueran llamados, pero los últimos en ir fueron el rubio y la ojiperla.

-¿Qué pasa hime-chan? – Preguntó él al ver que Hinata lo detenía - ¿Sucede algo, le temes al avión?

-No es eso – Negó Hinata con la cabeza y le mostró su hermosa sonrisa – Sólo quería decirte una cosa antes de partir.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Te amo mucho Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata abrazándolo tiernamente – Las cosas que hemos pasado juntos nunca las olvidaré. Y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre quiero estar cerca de ti, quiero estar contigo hasta mis últimos días.

-No se por que me dices esto… - Habló el rubio mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia con su brazo izquierdo – Pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amo mucho, mucho Hinata-chan. A veces haces que me preocupe, por decir esas cosas, como si fuese a pasar algo malo…

-No digas eso, nada nos volverá a separar.

-Lo sé – Susurró Naruto. Los dos se quedaron así abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que oyeron la voz de Sakura que los llamaba desde la línea de abordaje.

-¡Naruto, Hinata, dense prisa! – Gritó la pelirrosa.

-¡Ya vamos! – Respondió Naruto – Vamos hime-chan.

-Hai – Hinata asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la línea de abordaje mientras se sonreía mutuamente.

Este iba a ser un gran verano, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

¿Fin?

Avance de la segunda temporada. (N/A: lo que salga en este avance puede no aparecer en el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada)

_Las vacaciones de verano han comenzado… todos parecen alegres._

_Pero los problemas comienzan a aparecer otra vez._

_-Tiene un problema al corazón, posiblemente haya que realizar una cirugía en algún momento._

_Y los amores no siempre se pueden olvidar._

_-Yo aún te amo… _

_Los errores a veces se pagan muy caro._

_-¡¡Él va a morir!!_

_-¡¡Es mi culpa, por mi culpa está sucediendo todo esto!!_

_Y la vida te da muchas sorpresas inesperadas_

_-No puede ser… estoy embarazada…_

¿Qué harán los chicos con estos nuevos retos? ¿Qué pasará con sus vidas?

Todo esto y más en la segunda temporada de Amores de Secundaria.

…………………….

**Ah ¿Se quedaron con la intriga verdad? Apuesto a que ya quieren la segunda temporada, ja broma xD**

**Les puedo decir que será mucho más emocionante que esta, ya que será la etapa final de este fic, por lo tanto en ella se arreglarán todos los enredos que aquí formé.**

**Y… se llamará Amores de Secundaria 2, para que no se confundan. Posiblemente lo publique la próxima semana, si que es estoy inspirada.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer. Es raro que yo hable tanto jejeje ^^u**

**Nos leemos en la continuación, y también en mis otros fics ^^**

**¡¡Bye!! **


End file.
